


Blood Obssesion

by Helitheno_03



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Interactive Fiction, Multi, Other, Paranormal, Witchcraft
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 169,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helitheno_03/pseuds/Helitheno_03
Summary: Murmúrios sempre acompanharam o nome daquela cidade, e para os habitantes de Montroir nada era mais saboroso do que as lendas tão belamente adornadas sobre as supostas bestas sem faces que vagavam pela negra floresta a noite. Isso é claro por que muitos desconheciam as verdades escondidas atrás de cada arvore enegrecida ou cada casa velha e imponenteO inferno está em desordem. Os bruxos e bruxas divididos. E o mundo das sombras a um passo para o cataclismo, e o que já não poderia ficar pior para o olhar de muitos veio a tombar em desastre, uma guerra está se aproximando e o fim bate a porta e parece que nada poderia piorar a balança, agora, as peças de um delicado e frio quebra cabeça se juntam enquanto a calamidade e o caos se tornam as únicas certezas por trás da simples pergunta: o que aconteceu com Linnara Wizemberg?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologo;; The train

#  Prologo;; O trem 

Devia ser pouco mais de dez horas da noite quando pôde-se ouvir o barulho dos trilhos enferrujados sendo atravessados, um ruído de metal friccionando. A única coisa com luz que se podia ver no horizonte embebido em escuridão e pinheiros se aproximava cada vez mais da costeira cidade às margens da Baía de Hudson, o semblante do verão próximo visível aos olhos dos já acostumados com a pálida neve que se estendia até onde se podia ver, a menos, é claro, que você fosse Hector Blanchard, que, talvez a única benção de seu quase exílio, precisava voltar à cidade apenas no verão. Ao menos não haveria o risco de ser pego por uma tempestade e precisar permanecer por mais tempo do que o necessário acompanhado por seu progenitor e, que os céus e infernos o livrassem, da companhia quase insuportável de seu soberbo "irmão". 

Hector, não de surpresa para ninguém, estava perdido nos pensamentos de remorso e na ânsia quase imparável de voltar o mais rápido que podia para o convento em Paris e passar os próximos anos de sua vida sem sequer pensar em pisar naquela cidade. Sem sombra de dúvidas ele detestava aquilo mais do que qualquer outra coisa e para ser franco o que mais lhe feria era a gélida traição, mas não havia sido traição, ele não tinha a tão adorada magia, então não era um Blanchard. Ele passaria mais um bom pedaço de horas encarando a relva se o miado de um inconformado gato pelo longo período sem mimos não tivesse chamado sua atenção, um sutil sorriso pintando-lhe os lábios. 

"Eu acho que te mimei demais". Riu, ao afagar o pêlo enegrecido. "Não se preocupe Raven… já fizemos isso antes, é jogo rápido". Assegurou para o felino mesmo que soubesse que o sussurro era mais para si mesmo do que para o bichano, que pouco se importava com aquilo, estando bem mais ocupado em apenas aproveitar os afagos do dono. 

O resto do percurso se passou sem que ao menos percebesse, de tal forma que Hector tomou um susto ao ouvir o som do longo e prolongado apito cortando o silêncio da noite. Levantou-se de maneira sonsa e sonolenta, além de levemente desequilibrada pelo peso das poucas bagagens para pouco mais de um dia e pelo pesado gato que não parava de se debater pelo simples fato de odiar ser carregado, que após um considerável tempo finalmente se acalmou o suficiente para que pudessem sair do trem sem o risco de tombar no chão ao tentar acalmar o endiabrado animal. 

Era estranho como Montroir conseguia possuir os mesmos espectros mesmo que anos se passassem, o mesmo ar frio e úmido acompanhado pelo inesquecível cheiro dos hectares que se estendiam até onde se podia ver campos de bordos que faziam um suspiro satisfeito escapar dos cansados e poucos visitantes que não estariam lá por mais de uma semana. Parado em frente ao vagão principal, uma figura morena e alta de cabelos curtos e barba bem cuidada ostentava uma placa de letras cursivas num horrendo eixo de simetria, onde residia simplesmente o nome de Hector. 

"Eu sei o caminho de casa, sabia, tio?" Perguntou num tom risonho, abrindo os braços a tempo de receber o caloroso abraço de boas vindas do único parente que considerava, recebendo em resposta um gato irritado pulando no chão e ronronando. 

"Eu só te vejo uma vez por ano, ao menos eu tenho que te dar uma carona." Respondeu, um tom alegre em sua voz ao apertar com força o ser presente entre seus braços "Meu doce Asmodeus, você está tão branco, a França tem feito desgraças a você" 

“Bem, eu passo maior parte do tempo trancado em uma igreja, o que você queria?" Resmungou ao seguir junto ao tio no percurso, em silêncio, quebrado unicamente pelos murmúrios vagos do tio, que se prolongaram pela maioria do percurso que seguiram no velho carro. 

Héctor não conseguia se lembrar quanto tempo se passara desde que se sentara no banco do passageiro do velho Impala, a observar as negras árvores serem deixadas para trás enquanto o carro avançava pela estrada como a única luz em meio às sombras, mas tinha quase certeza de que não havia se passado o tempo necessário para parar aos pés dos portões negros que agora se encontravam à sua frente.

"Por que esse lugar é tão sinistro?" Questionou, a ansiedade pairando em sua garganta quase a ponto de ser esmagada de forma que nem a engolida em seco que procederá sua fala havia conseguido passar. 

"Que doce, fazemos o possível para sempre te apavorar," riu, ao sair do carro, lançando um rápido olhar ao sobrinho. "Você sabe que eu posso ir lá e pegar pra você…" 

"Meu pai arrancaria cada pedaço de carne do seu corpo se você fizesse isso, nós sabemos que ele só quer cuspir na minha cara o quanto eu sou a desgraça da família. Eu vou ficar bem, já ouvi muito pior vindo dele," suspirou, finalmente se pondo para fora do carro acompanhado pelas bagagens e pelo adormecido Raven. "E eu apenas preciso esperar que ele esteja bêbado demais pra falar alguma coisa, não que isso seja difícil." 

"Seu pai pode ser meio duro às vezes, mas…" Robert parou, não havia o que completar naquela frase. "Vamos entrar logo, você deve estar faminto." Murmurou, erguendo a palma direita sobre o ar, o estalar de dedos ecoando em um som agudo antes do barulho dos grandes portões se abrindo de forma vagarosa tomar a cena.

"Seria mais fácil automatizar esse portão.”

"Qual seria a graça disso?" Sorriu, simplista "Além de que seu pai não sabe mexer em nada eletrônico que não seja o cartão de crédito e o celular." 

A grandiosa mansão Blanchard era símbolo de inegável riqueza e autoridade além da jóia da coroa de Montroir, construída num estilo gótico elegante fundido à arquitetura francesa do século XVII. Se encontrava, em sua eterna plenitude, seis fontes ao total, todas perfeitamente adornadas por roseiras tão bem cuidadas e perfeitas que dariam inveja a qualquer pessoa que alegava possuir um dedo verde. A aparência bem cuidada e imponente ganhava um ar de imensa superioridade ao se impor como única luz em meio à escuridão da floresta que cercava as grades enegrecidas do imenso casarão, que parecia pouco se importar com as contas de luz, considerando o fato de que cada janela visível estava acesa em tons claros e suaves de laranja e dourado. Contudo, Héctor apenas conseguia focar verdadeiramente em uma, a do terceiro andar, onde uma grande sombra o encarava com desgosto incontestável tal quanto o sabor da amarga bile, e Héctor reconhecia tão bem aquele desgosto que lhe era mais do que familiar. 

O caminho até a maçaneta de ferro adornado pareceu infinito, como uma caminhada que se prolongava a cada vez que se aproximava do horizonte. A inquietação era algo palpável no ar próximo ao moreno, ao passo que as três figuras seguiam o mesmo caminho que já havia sido seguido milhares de vezes, mas a sensação de sentir o peso do céu sobre suas costas sempre parecia-lhe algo novo. Apenas realmente percebeu o quanto havia se perdido com tal pensamento quando já se via dentro do Solar Blanchard, observando as paredes em tons mesclados de vermelho, preto, dourado e marrom, retratando estonteantes e mirabolantes pinturas sobre a densa floresta afora. 

“Ainda lembra onde fica seu quarto?” 

“Não preciso. Eu sei onde fica a pousada.” Rebateu o comentário de seu tio sem olhar para este, os olhos negros percorrendo a mobília do hall de entrada, à procura do simples envelope. Estava ansioso demais para apenas ir embora o mais rápido que pudesse, seria melhor para todos se apenas não percebessem que ele estivera ali.

“Héctor, vamos, está tarde demais para eu deixar você sair andando no escuro, numa lua cheia, e se você for atacado por um lobisomem?” Retrucou em retorno, cruzando os braços sob os tecidos negros que lhe serviam de vestimentas “Além do mais, Raven não parece nem um pouco a fim de sair daqui.” Complementou, encarando o bichano se aninhar sob o luxuoso sofá na extremidade do local, ronronando em agrado. 

“Raven ficaria satisfeito em qualquer local onde ele pudesse tirar um cochilo, e como você mesmo me disse uma vez, lobisomens são lendas urbanas.” Falou, virando a face para o tio, após uma longa encarada ao redor. “Eu não pertenço a esse lugar... Cedric e Dantes não iriam querer que eu ficasse aqui.”

“Cedric possivelmente está em uma orgia, ou levantando pesos, ou ajudando Zarina com alguma sobremesa e, bem, seu pai possivelmente só iria te notar amanhã de manhã no café e…” Ele parou, olhando para a escada, observando em silêncio. 

“Falando de mim pelas costas novamente, Robert?” Questionou o recém chegado, a voz fria, enojada e carregada de tamanhas características que arrepiou até o último fio da nuca de Héctor. “O que este rato faz parado no meio da entrada?”

“Roendo a mobília, não está vendo?” respondeu, de forma impulsiva e ácida tão rapidamente que apenas minutos depois processará o que havia dito. Não que fosse se desculpar, claro. 

“Eu estava me referindo ao outro animal, mas que bom que consegue reconhecer o que você é.” Cortou, ríspido e simplista, ao descer calmamente os degraus negros, a mão sobre o batente deslizando junto a ele. “Que grosseria você ir embora sem falar com o dono da residência, ratinho.” 

“Não aja como se você ligasse para isso.”

“Cuidado com a forma que fala comigo, seu vermezinho, se não quiser que eu arranque suas orelhas e as coloque na tigela dos meus cachorros.” 

“Que tal fazermos margaritas e mudarmos de assunto?” Palpitou Robert, se colocando à frente do sobrinho com um sorriso forçado. “Ou um bloody Mary.” Pigarreou andando até o irmão, um sorriso sapeca nos lábios “O que me diz? Você sabe que eu sou ótimo com bebidas, e o Héctor só ficaria aqui por uma noite, qual mal teria isso?”

“Eu…” Começaram ambos, Héctor e Dantes, sendo barrados pelo sorrisinho que pintava o rosto moreno. 

“Eu tenho certeza que um convidado surpresa é uma ótima desculpa para Zarina vir ajudar no café.” Sorriu, um golpe baixo e tão sujo que apenas poderia ser feito por um parente a outro, afinal, era difícil não notar o fato de a presença de Zarina não ser alvo do desgosto do Blanchard mais velho. “E como eu já disse para Héctor, está muito escuro e frio para ele sair andando. E acabei de lembrar que o carro quebrou.”

“Mas o carro…” Começou o protesto, porém não teve tempo de terminar sua frase antes de ouvir o estrondo repentino vindo de fora. 

“Agora ele está." Sorriu ao ouvir a sirene alta do carro ao lado de fora. 

“Bem… uhm… creio que por uma noite eu consiga aguentar.” Suspirou, um misto de derrota na voz de Dantes, além da clara preguiça que estava em terminar aquela discussão. “Uma dose dupla para mim, Robert.” pronunciou, ao seguir rumo ao corredor profundo à leste, deixando Héctor plantando sozinho no cômodo. 

A residência dos Blanchard era sem dúvida um milagre visual do exterior de seus jardins perfeitos e aparência impecável e imponente sobre o cenário praticamente deserto do território privado. Porém, em seu interior, a imensidão e escuridão se mesclavam ao excruciante silêncio que perseguia Héctor por cada corredor idêntico que virava à procura dos pontos de referência. Luzes fracas se acendiam e se apagavam magicamente a cada passo dado em direção ao desconhecido, um caminho prolongado e infinito de portas. Não haviam se passado sequer dez minutos quando ele finalmente acreditou ser aquela, era impossível ignorar o enorme “X” vermelho desenhado na porta que já havia sido sua. Era anormal ele ainda conseguir lembrar com exatidão do dia em que aquilo havia sido colocado com desgosto? Héctor conseguia lembrar dos gritos irritados de seu progenitor, das sombras por baixo de sua porta, de se cobrir assustado toda vez que o via e do sentimento corrosivo. Fora naquela noite que finalmente entenderá: ele era uma aberração e nunca poderia ser um Blanchard. Ele passaria uma quantidade razoável de tempo encarando o simbolo, perdido em suas memórias e pensamentos, se o barulho de impacientes garras não tivessem o acordado de seu transe. A cena por trás daquela porta era degradante, teias e poeira se espalhando por todos os lados, um suspiro irritado vazando dos lábios do moreno, que rumou atrás de produtos de limpeza enquanto Raven se divertia em meio às coisas menos sujas. 

Héctor não se lembrava de ter estado tão cansado a ponto de apagar, ou sequer se lembrava com detalhes do que precedera a árdua limpeza do quarto, entretanto, ali estava, desperto no início da manhã, uma cena particularmente normal se não se fosse contado o estado no qual ele se encontrava. Héctor lutava para respirar, sentado em sua cama, a respiração cansada e ofegante, ao passo que as manchas causadas pelo suor frio se fizeram visíveis enquanto o homem sentia um cansaço e inexplicável peso sobre suas costas, que o fizeram afundar no chão na fútil tentativa de se levantar - suas pernas ardiam demais para conseguir se manter em pé. Demorou um tempo considerável para que ele finalmente pudesse descer cambaleante por entre a escadaria, o cheiro de café e panquecas lhe guiando por entre os corredores até a cozinha, que aquela altura do campeonato se encontrava empanturrada de pilhas e mais pilhas de comida. Entretanto, a única pessoa presente era uma de aparência enjoada; Dantes, sentado de frente para Héctor, a presença do homem sendo o suficiente para Héctor ignorar a fome, era hora de finalmente pôr um ponto final naquilo. 

“Você não dorme?” Perguntou, num tom nem um pouco educado, tomando assento de frente ao progenitor, logo notando o envelope amarelado gentilmente posicionado sobre o punho de Dantes. 

“Essa é ultima vez que sua escória esteve nesta casa, eu fui claro?” Se pronunciou, apoiando o corpo para frente para olhar a figura alheia, bile cuspida em suas palavras.

“Ainda faltam alguns meses para o natal.” Rebateu. “Não é como se eu gostasse de ficar no mesmo local que você.”

“Eu passei dezesseis anos te alimentando e te abrigando, seu ingrato, e a única coisa que precisava fazer para recompensar tudo isso era simplesmente mover algo sem tocar ou qualquer palhaçada fácil que uma criança consegue fazer com facilidade, mas até nisso você consegue ser uma total decepção. Agora, escute bem o que vai acontecer, você vai pegar esse dinheiro, ir embora e fingir que não me conhece nem a essa cidade.” Disse, numa gentileza que apenas poderia ser usada por ele.

“Não vamos prolongar logo algo que queremos acabar.” Respondeu Héctor, os braços cruzados “O envelope, por favor.” 

Dantes estenderá o corpo para entregar o envelope, estivera perto o suficiente para os dedos do mais novo roçar o papel amarelado, porém foram parados pelo barulho da quase arrombada porta ao lado; um cansado Robert surgindo na sala. 

“Você não sabe bater?” perguntou grosseiramente Dantes, ao observar o estado do irmão. “Doce Lúcifer, você está horrível.” 

“Não temos tempo para isso, temos que ir logo. Héctor, tranque a casa e fique nos esperando.” Ordenou Robert, exasperado, pegando um bolinho da pilha de comida antes de correr novamente para a porta.

“Robert, Héctor não…” Começou Dantes, parando em seguida ao receber um olhar fulminante de Robert, direto, ele iria querendo ou não, e Héctor não sairia daquela casa até que ele julgasse necessário, e sem muito protesto levantou, rumando atrás de seu casaco.

“Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?!” Questionou irritado o mais novo. 

Robert o encarou, suspirando baixo.

“É a Linnara, Héctor, ela está morta.”


	2. Teaser;;0.1;; Disgusted by you

Durante seus muitos anos de existência, a delegacia de Montroir tinha o “Orgulho” de poder dizer que mantinha, por um considerável tempo, a fama de ser a com maior número casos estranhos do Canadá, todos em uma pilha verdadeiramente lustrosa em um canto do escritório, se aglomerando mais e mais a cada ano que se passava como mistérios que perdurariam sem solução por muitos anos a fio. Naquela manhã específica, porém, perto do início do verão, a cidade parecia ter caprichado ao máximo na cena que se encontrava abaixo dos pés dos policiais em uma extensa vala que exalava o cheiro almiscarado de morte e podridão.

Poderia se dizer que se tratava de um desenho traçado por inúmeras semanas e desenhado pelas mãos de um lunático que deveria ser posto em uma camisa de força e arremessado em um hospício apenas por conseguir idealizar a cena. Mesmo que os policiais da cidade sequer conseguissem olhar para o corpo deformado sem sentirem vontade de sair correndo para pôr seus cafés da manhã para fora, não havia alguém que conseguisse sentir aquele cheiro e automaticamente já não sentir o embrulho no estômago.

Não que a cena provocasse uma sensação mais prazerosa a alguém. O Corpo retorcido como uma toalha encharcada se encontrava jogado de forma indiferente no meio da vala, um corte profundo e podre em seu abdômen exalava o cheiro que fazia com que os homens lutassem para não precisarem correr para vomitar seus cafés da manhã. O corpo embebido em uma mistura de lama e sangue e algo que eles não sabia distinguir se eram galhos ou ossos pelo estado decrepito e amarronzado no qual se encontravam. A mandíbula torcida de forma brutal e as pernas quebradas em um arco assim como os braços torcidos

"Alguém pode me explicar em nome de Deus o que aconteceu lá embaixo?" Perguntou apreensivo o xerife, o rosto coberto com o chapéu. "E por que diabos essa coisa cheira pior do que o Chester da minha mulher duas semanas depois do natal?"

"Bem, ninguém conseguiu chegar lá embaixo pra saber de muita coisa." Respondeu pacificamente o policial ao lado, os olhos azuis encaravam de forma curiosa o corpo abaixo. "Você sabe quem tentou vir aqui antes, pegar fotos." Advertiu, a neutralidade estampada em seu rosto.

"Eu falo com o garoto quando eu chegar em casa." Proferiu depois de um curto período calado, reservado para a massagem nas têmporas, um tom de cansaço na voz que poderia ser simplificado por um 'a terceira maldita vez só neste mês'. "A ambulância está chegando?"

"Não sei, só sei que quero que chegue logo alguém pra tirar ela de lá."

"Achei que tivesse dito que não sabíamos nada sobre isso e agora me fala qual o sexo? Você vai falar o que depois? A idade e o nome de solteira da mãe dela?" Falou rispidamente o mais velho, olhando para a figura alheia que se mantinha entretida com o deslizar de uma moeda velha entre seus dedos.

"Eu já vi muitos corpos de mulheres antes, sei reconhecer um." Assegurou.

"Se as mulheres que você já viu eram assim então eu tenho pena da sua vida sexual." Alegou de forma franca, olhando em volta. "Encontrou algo na área?"

"Uma trilha de sangue que leva até aqui, senhor. Vamos mandar para análise para saber de quem é, fora isso apenas galhos quebrados, não encontramos as roupas ou nada assim que pertencessem a ela." Proferiu o mais jovem, olhando vagamente para a paisagem. "... Eu não lembro qual foi a última vez que tivemos um como esse."

O silêncio que se instaurou entre a pergunta e a resposta foi prolongado, e qualquer pessoa que olhasse para o xerife conseguiria notar as engrenagens rodando em sua cabeça em uma tentativa de se lembrar de algo assim, mesmo que ele tivesse certeza de que se visse uma cena como aquela ele certamente não esqueceria nem se o quisesse.

"É porque nós nunca tivemos um como esse." Disse por fim, a voz seca. Ambos teriam passado mais um bom pedaço de tempo se não tivessem tido a atenção capturada pelo carro que se aproximava na estrada, e ele definitivamente não era uma ambulância.

A Lamborghini se aproximava numa velocidade baixa, atravessando a neblina que se formava como se quisesse se deleitar no meio de si mesma. Estacionando junto à viatura do xerife, logo uma figura trajada elegantemente de preto se pôs para fora do carro, um cigarro aceso entre os dentes do recém chegado.

"Isso só pode ser brincadeira… Senhor Balaur, acredito ter posto fitas na estrada, isso é uma zona policial" o xerife pronunciou, sem olhar para a face de Sextus, nem um pouco a fim de ver o sorriso zombeteiro em seu rosto 

"Eu juro que li 'aproximem-se, espetáculo à frente'. Eu até pensei em convidar um grupo de amigos e pedir uma pizza." Fala, uma lufada de fumaça ao início da fala, olhando para baixo em seguida. Abaixou lentamente os óculos para encarar o corpo. "Não é que a vadia morreu mesmo?'

"Senhor Balaur, não vou repetir." Ameaçou o policial, fitando o moreno de forma ameaçadora ao levar a mão ao bolso sugerindo buscar uma arma.

"Sério mesmo? Oras, que agressividade. Ameaçar um civil sem um motivo plausível? Levanta essa arma pra mim, playboy, e eu vou enfiar tantos processos em você que você terá sorte se não precisar se prostituir para mim pra conseguir pagar a conta." Disse, de uma forma tão debochada que fazia o medo de levar um tiro ser nulo, ou pior, o medo de que se essa bala fosse atirada a força do deboche a pararia no ar. "Agora vai correndo pra debaixo da saia do seu chefe antes que eu perca a cordialidade."

"Ora, seu…" Bradou, irritado. O policial realmente transparecia que levaria a mão à arma, a fim de transformar Sextus no queijo suíço mais debochado e rico do mundo.

"Peter, não." Exclamou direto o xerife, se aproximando dos dois, o olhar sério. "Ele não vale a pena." Disse de forma neutra, a encarar o recém chegado com um olhar calmo de quem tentava achar uma solução para impedir que o jovem policial fizesse algo que se arrependesse. "Senhor Balaur, essa é uma zona policial, eu não vou repetir, se afaste ou eu terei de prendê-lo." pronunciou num tom sério, a fim de Sextus compreender que ele não blefava, e para a surpresa dele, o Balaur deu um sorriso ladino e simplista.

"Como você insiste." Falou num tom de simplicidade, andando com passos calmos até o carro, parando apenas para jogar o cigarro no chão e o pisar com uma estranha felicidade no rosto. "O tempo está frio Xerife, se eu fosse você, eu pegaria um casaco, esse clima anda meio louco ultimamente." Alertou, com um sorriso travesso no rosto ao entrar no carro e sumir em meio a névoa.

"Isso foi… extremamente fácil… e estranho." Alegou confuso o policial, recebendo em resposta de seu chefe um mero balançar de cabeça.

"Ao menos não tivemos de o expulsar, foco, temos trabalho a fazer. E estamos falando de um Balaur, eu ficaria preocupado se ele estivesse agindo de forma normal."

##### Sextus

Sextus, apesar de uma pessoa de pouca paciência, e geralmente impulsiva, não era um asno desprovido de neurônios como grande massa daquela cidade, e se ele quisesse ter seus momentos de privacidade com a falecida ele sabia que não poderia simplesmente invadir novamente a área. Não estava com paciência para lidar com humanos e não queria de jeito nenhum ter de carregar cadáveres ou limpar sangue de suas roupas. Ele descobriu do pior jeito que sangue não saía com facilidade. O carro estacionado junto às árvores que cercavam a estrada, o Balaur se pôs para fora, olhando para o entorno e respirando fundo o ar frio e úmido. Satã, tinha como aquele dia ser melhor para praticar magia? Um cigarro foi levado aos lábio do Balaur, o som do isqueiro cortando a plenitude do silêncio afora, o vento subitamente se mostrando mais forte quando o bruxo soltou a primeira lufada de ar.

"Frigus et caligo candens." Pronunciou, folhas sendo varridas pelo vento em encontro ao vale onde os policiais, a mão do moreno se estendendo para a estrada. Ele tirou uma pequena adaga de seu bolso e cortou fundo a palma de sua mão já recortada de cicatrizes. Gotas caíam lentamente no chão antes de ele beijá-la com um sorriso cínico. "Invoco te, ab imo sine fine ex molibus atque ambiens, ut ab imo a digitos, ossa et cibum radix." 

Suspirou ao final, a nuvem de fumaça que saíra de seus lábios parecia feita de algodão, avançando como uma fina neblina, de forma vagarosa, enquanto se expandia de forma assustadora, atravessando as árvores e rochas, o olhar impaciente ao levar o cigarro novamente aos lábios em uma longa tragada. Tinha um sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto quando observou uma fraca luz reluzir ao final da estrada. Fora mais rápido do que ele pensava, para ser franco.

Quando o Balaur retornou ao carro e retornou à cena, ele sorriu satisfeito ao sair para frio terreno enevoado, em uma cena que faria Stephen King pensar que estava em um set de filmagem de seu livro ‘O nevoeiro’, devido à visão de um cinza doentio e denso abaixo de um céu não mais visível e no mesmo tom decaído de cinza. Era um cenário tão belo que aquecia o coração podre de Sextus, que se aproximou da vala, um lenço branco cobrindo seu rosto. Infernos, ela fedia mais do que Andrômeda depois de voltar do dojo de aikido.

“Feitiço novo, gostou?” Sorriu para o cadáver, se virando para os humanos e andando debochado até o xerife, se apoiando no pescoço do homem, arrancando o chapéu da cabeça alheia e pondo sobre a sua. “Bolha temporal, paradinhos até eu decidir que basta ou até meu poder mágico enfraquecer. … Mas você deve saber disso, afinal a perfeita Linnara sempre sabe de tudo e sempre fez tudo.” Falou de forma desgostosa, o nojo estampado em seu rosto parecia dançar harmoniosamente com seu sarcasmo. Soltando o pescoço do homem, o bruxo voltou a atenção novamente a vala.

Pulando de forma irresponsável, o Balaur rapidamente teve de lutar para não pôr seu desjejum para fora, não valia colocar seu tão bem feito café da manhã para fora por uma pessoa como Linnara. Olhos azulados encaravam a loira ao rodeá-la, seus olhos se deliciando com cada pequeno ferimento que encontrava. Ele não fazia ideia de quem fora a fada sensata a fazer aquilo, mas ele deveria dar-lhes os parabéns e investir em uma faculdade de artes, porque aquilo, aquilo era talento bruto para arte. Abaixou-se para ficar e cócoras, e inclinou-se para perto do que supostamente deveria ser o antigo rosto.

“Satã… Eu não acredito que você realmente está morta.” Sorriu, puxando os cabelos loiros, encarando as feições alheias. “Quando sentimos àquilo… quando sentimos a sua morte… quando eu senti aquela onda de poder, eu só podia achar que você estava brincando, nem na morte você para de ser exibicionista?” Riu-se “Não olhe assim pra mim, nós dois sempre soubemos que eu viveria o suficiente só para poder ver essa sua cara e sambar em seu túmulo com roupas havaianas.” Disse risonho, arrumando os fios loiros. “E valeu muito a pena… eu não sei se sua alma podre está me ouvindo… Mas eu só espero que você saiba que eu quero que você tenha sofrido. Em cada. Mísero. Torturante. E longo. Segundo.” Disse, o desgosto e a bile salpicando da sua língua com imensa fluidez, de forma que parecia que ele havia preparado aquele discurso por semanas apenas para aquela situação. Sextus então soltou o cabelo alheio, com desgosto incalculável.

Uma longa pausa se estendera do início de seu discurso até quando ele finalmente conseguira prosseguir, como se tentasse encontrar palavras que lhe faltavam. Ele realmente achou que a morte dela teria sido mais agradável a ele se ele tivesse a matado pessoalmente, ou ao menos se tivesse observado com um bom balde de pipoca amanteigada.

"Aproveite o colo de Lúcifer, vadia." Falou com desdém, cuspindo sobre o corpo alheio, antes de se pôr a sair da vala, consideravelmente satisfeito por fazer o que ansiou por tanto tempo. Foram belas últimas palavras, talvez as melhores que alguém como ela conseguiria ouvir seja naquele ou em qualquer discurso falso e encharcado de lágrimas de crocodilo que lhe seria dito em seu enterro. Quando finalmente se viu fora da vala, se permitiu suspirar aliviado, um breve sorriso no rosto ao se pôr a marchar de volta a seu carro. "Oh pelas bestas, quase esqueci!"

Pigarreando a fala, ele andou gentilmente até o jovem policial, dando-lhe um forte chute em suas partes íntimas e repetindo o processo algumas vezes.

"Você vai sentir isso daqui a alguns minutos garotão. Da próxima vez que pensar em levantar uma arma contra mim ou me impedir de ir aonde eu quiser eu arranco seu pênis com um alicate." Falou, cínico, beijando a bochecha alheia antes de voltar a seu carro, sumindo em meio à névoa quando o carro avançou pela estrada acinzentada, um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios. Ele definitivamente merecia uma boa garrafa de uísque depois de uma fala tão cansativa.

Sextus já estava longe o suficiente quando o feitiço se dissipara, e ele tivera quase certeza de que conseguira ouvir o delicioso som do policial rolando de dor no chão aos prantos e o som de um confuso xerife tentando situar-se do que acontecera. Sextus estava errado. Aquela manhã ainda conseguira ser melhor do que já estava.


	3. Teaser;;0.2 Into the woods

Jacob

Jacob não conseguia se lembrar o motivo de ter se posto de pé antes do sol surgir no horizonte sombrio e sem estrelas. Ele apenas conseguia lembrar daquele cheiro, daquele cheiro que o fazia sentir a vontade de cortar seu nariz com um cutelo apenas para se ver livre da sensação de mais pura angústia e agonia que ele trazia consigo. O mesmo cheiro que seguia cambaleante por meio as árvores negras e altas. Os espinhos longos e afiados traziam arranhões ao rosto do humano, mas ele não conseguia se importar com a sensação do líquido quente e rubro escorrendo em sua bochecha, as gotas rumando em direção ao úmido e sujo chão da floresta. A respiração quente divergia do cenário frio., uma alma viva que se aventurava às margens dos braços gélidos e imundos da morte. Cada passo mais próximo do cheiro de podridão. A cada passo mais e mais se sentia a sensação de seus pés afundarem ao solo, o peso do céu sobre suas costas enquanto apenas conseguia seguir em frente como se uma corrente o segurasse pelo pescoço o puxando, sem rumo por entre as copas negras.

Ele estava próximo, mas não sabia do quê. Ele sentia em sua espinha e em cada fio arrepiado de sua nuca, como se algo em seu sangue o puxasse, seus passos se acelerando a cada segundo, até que se vira em disparada por entre a escuridão, a respiração ofegante. Jacob sentia algo, um misto de ansiedade com urgência, mesmo que não entendesse nenhum dos dois, mas estava prestes a entender.

Os passos pararam quando Jacob se viu próximo. A vala sombria parecia profunda, afastada das grandes árvores e embebida em um silêncio perpétuo tão penetrante que ele poderia jurar sentir o mesmo até mesmo em seus ossos. Como podia o silêncio ser tão gritante a ponto de ser ensurdecedor? Jacob se aproximou, passos calmos sobre a lama e folhas secas no chão. Estava escuro demais para ele conseguir ver algo real, mas a silhueta contorcida de forma tão grotesca se fazia visível, mesmo que apenas isso, uma silhueta enegrecida que negava-se a possibilidade de ser iluminada pela lua cheia que se punha no horizonte. Os dedos do moreno tatearam os bolsos, ele havia aprendido havia muito tempo que quando o assunto era Montroir, sempre era bom ter uma câmera por perto, parando ao sentir a lente fria sobre os dedos. Ele levantou a câmera a altura dos olhos, ajustando a lente e dedilhando a opção de flash. O som baixo de cliques se pôs sobre o local assim que a luz enfraquecida do nascente sol finalmente se mostrou em sua incontestável soberania, porém não durara por muito. 

Subitamente Jacob se viu em um local frio, mais escuro. O som do vento varrendo as folhas para dentro da vala, o som dos ramos de árvore tremular ao vento em uma dança macabra mestrada pelo vento que parecia cantarolar em tom de sussurros que se aglomeravam em seus ouvidos ao passo que o vento se mostrava mais ávido, rodopiando as folhas em uma sublime dança em volta da vala. Jacob no entanto teve de se preocupar com outra coisa mais preocupante que o fizera congelar na base, o som bestial que até mesmo o mais idiota reconheceria, o som de um uivo, e Deus, aquele som não viera de longe. Cada pedaço do corpo de Jacob se encontrava em um caótico desacordo, ele queria virar para ver de onde via o som, queria correr em disparada para longe sem sequer parar para respirar, porém não podia, estava preso ao chão sem conseguir mover um músculo sequer, apenas ouvindo o som de folhas sendo pisadas e de um rosnado baixo carregado de agressividade e violência.

Jacob quase perdeu o fôlego ao sentir subitamente uma mão bater com força em seu ombro e o puxar bruscamente para longe da vala. Isso era estranho, que ele lembrasse lobos não tinham mãos, embora quando vira quem fora, ele cogitou que ser atacado por um lobo feroz e faminto poderia não ser uma opção tão ruim. Peter era o que se podia definir como uma mistura de abutre com um ‘cadelinho’, um homem loiro e alto que deveria estar em seus 35 anos, portador de feições furiosas de alguém que não havia gostado nem um pouco da visão do moreno junto a cena.

“Por que eu não estou surpreso com você estando aqui?” Questionou de forma rude, ao puxar Jacob para longe da vala, a câmera quase caindo no chão com a brutalidade da ação. "Seu pai disse explicitamente para você e suas câmeras não chegarem sequer perto de zonas de crime e onde você está agora?"

Jacob abriu a boca, inconformado com a acusação e pronto para retrucar que ele não havia simplesmente saído à procura de cadáveres no meio da madrugada, mas se calou antes de começar a falar, afinal o que diria? Que simplesmente acordara no meio da madrugada e andara sem rumo pela floresta parando convenientemente aos pés de um cadáver? Infelizmente aquela situação não tinha tendências positivas para o lado do Stein, que apenas bufou.  
"Olha, eu tô indo embora, ok? Eu só preciso ver o que é aquilo." Falou, tentando ultrapassar o policial que o agarrou pelo braço com uma considerável força. "Eu só preciso de uma foto ok?" Questionou, se fosse para agir como se não tivesse chegado naquele lugar ao acaso, ao menos que fingisse direito. 

"Eu estou falando em persa com você? Eu disse fora!” Respondeu rispidamente, chegando a respingar saliva no rosto do jovem. Jacob realmente precisou juntar muitas forças para encarecidamente não mandar o policiar cuspir em algum local onde a luz não alcança, mas ele respirou fundo, apenas passando a mão por entre os fios acastanhados do cabelo.

“Bem, ao menos pode me dar uma carona? Eu não quero que o lobo que eu ouvi agora pouco me ataque enquanto eu volto desprevenido e sozinho.” Disse em um tom dramático, olhando em volta por um momento, apenas para encontrar a cara de confusão do policial.

“Do que infernos você está falando? Não existem lobos em Montroir, eu diria que não existem lobos aqui desde sempre.” Respondeu, o tom calmo em sua voz. “E de que uivo você está falando? A única coisa que dá pra ouvir é esse maldito vento e os cliques de sua câmera que sequer deveria estar aqui.”

“O maldito uivo que eu ouvi uns dois minutos atrás? Peter, como caralhos você não ouviu?” Questionou, evidentemente confuso, ele tinha certeza que não estava ouvindo coisas… Ele achava que não estava ouvindo coisas ao menos.

“... Jacob, você está ouvindo coisas, eu acho que você deveria voltar para casa e descansar um pouco, você deve estar cansado e…”

“Eu não estou louco, Peter.” Respondeu rispidamente, ele sabia muito bem o que se encontrava acolchoado sobre aquelas palavras, ele estava acostumado com aquilo, afinal era filho de sua mãe. E todos esperavam que Jacob, assim como sua mãe, caísse em insanidade“Quer saber? Foda-se, eu vou indo.” Disse, balançando a cabeça, visivelmente irritado ao ser pôr a andar pela estrada a passos rápidos e irritados, nem sequer dando a mínima para o luxuoso carro negro que passara por ele quando já estava mais do que afastado do local.

Jacob andara por um bom pedaço de tempo, tendo atravessado incontáveis casas, árvores e ruas. Ele supunha que havia perdido quase trinta minutos para chegar à pequena e afastada zona residencial, a ‘charmosa’ Williams Street era uma das regiões mais afastadas do emaranhado de prédios e ruas movimentadas que eram o centro de Montroir. Três quilômetros de afastadas e generosas casas bem cuidadas cercadas pela densa mata de pinheiros que se viam em sua plenitude silenciosa aquela manhã, afinal ele sabia que poucos eram os loucos que se dariam ao trabalho de sair de casa àquela hora. Os passos do jovem pararam assim que passou pela mediana casa de cores claras e aspecto bem cuidado, a madeira recentemente pintada e o ar acolhedor eram coisas de destaque.

Passos calmos guiaram o moreno por entre os degraus que rumavam a entrada, o som da madeira rangendo sob os pés de Jacob. Ele não realmente lembrava de por que estava ali, na casa de seus pais, e não voltando para o pequeno apartamento amontoado de papéis que chamava de seu. Ele definitivamente deveria procurar um médico para esses problemas de memória. Contudo logo recordara o motivo ao sentir o cheiro de algo queimando. Um chute forte atingiu a porta ao passo que Jacob avançou correndo. O odor de fumaça tomava conta, soberano, do hall principal, enquanto a grandiosa nuvem de fumaça cinzenta se alastrava silenciosa por entre os móveis. Jacob correu em disparada ao pé da cozinha, quase escorregando no assoalho se não tivesse agarrado com força a batente da porta, apenas para se deparar com a figura feminina trajada de roupão, os cabelos longos e escuros em uma cascata de ondas presos em um improvisado rabo de cavalo. A pele leitosa e feições que discordavam com sua idade, a mulher virou, sabe se lá o que diabos era para ser aquilo na frigideira, enquanto fumaça negra se amontoava na cozinha.

“Que merda... Mãe!” Exclamou indo até ela e desligando o fogão, o fogo se extinguindo com um audível ruído. “Pelo amor de Deus! Eu achei que você tivesse…” Ele realmente havia cogitado falar ‘posto fogo em casa’ mas não o fizera, não tivera tempo de fazer qualquer coisa antes de ser cortado pela fala alheia, e pelo mesmo sorriso que o desarmou completamente.

“Jacquie!” Sorrira de forma doce, os braços envolvendo ternamente o filho “O que faz aqui? Você deveria estar na escola! Vamos, eu fiz panquecas!” comentou com um sorriso o puxando para mesa.

“Mãe…” Respondeu, observando a mulher por as supostas panquecas, que mais se assemelhavam a uma ‘pasta’ de carvão no prato a sua frente “Eu me formei há alguns anos”.

“Jacquie, que besteira! Vamos, coma rápido, você vai se atrasar pro primeiro dia de aula.” Pigarreou a mulher ao pegar um vaso de flores, tomando uma pelo botão de pétalas e remexendo na água antes de servi-la em um copo para entregar a Jacob. Um momento de prolongada pausa em suas ações, um olhar de confusão em seu rosto. “... O que eu estava fazendo?” Questionou, olhando para os cantos. “Jacob! Quando você chegou em casa meu querido! Se você tivesse avisado eu teria feito café da manhã!” Disse num tom animado ao notar a presença do mais jovem, pela segunda vez. 

“Mãe…“ Chamou sutilmente. “Você deveria sentar um pouco.” Aconselhou, puxando a cadeira para a progenitora, os olhos do moreno encarando-a tomar assento, um minuto de silêncio se fazendo presente, Jacob mordiscando os lábios enquanto pensava o que dizer a seguida, os olhos encarando a cozinha. “…Você tem tomado seus remédios?” questionou, simplista.

“Jacquie, de que remédios você está falando?” Questionou sorridente, o sorriso se manteve por prolongados minutos, até que este dera lugar a uma feição pensante, sendo precedido por um rosto de neutralidade. “Remédios… Eu tinha de tomar alguma coisa?” Questionou confusa.

Jacob suspirou, pronto para sair da cozinha antes de ouvir a ruidosa risada vinda da mulher, que logo já se encontrava gargalhando baixo da reação de confusão que se vira no rosto do filho. “Você precisava ver a sua cara!” Riu-se, pegando um pequeno recipiente cilíndrico “Não é por quê você e seu pai acham que eu estou louca que eu vou esquecer de tomar meus remédios, querido.” Sorriu, simplista “Ao menos eu acho que não os esqueci.”

“Você é uma comediante de primeira, sabia? deveria começar a fazer shows de stand up, tenho certeza que seria infinitamente mais lucrativo.” Respondeu, irritado, com os braços cruzados e em pé. A feição expressava sua emoção de raiva com a atuação alheia, os olhos azuis encontrando os de sua progenitora.

“Meu coração, a tenda holística é mais do que o suficiente para mim.” Respondeu, um tom de calma e paciência em sua voz aveludada ao se levantar. Andando a passos lentos em direção ao micro-ondas e voltando com uma xícara generosamente preenchida com chá de maçã. “Eu não posso desperdiçar meu dom, querido, eu o recebi por um bom motivo e tenho quase certeza que não foi para usar em ‘Shows de Stand Up’.”

E lá começava de novo essa maldita história de ‘dom’. Jacob não era uma pessoa cética, qualquer pessoa com mais de dois neurônios conseguiria perceber isso, afinal ele literalmente tinha um blog inteiro dedicado a suas mais insanas teorias sobres os mistérios daquela cidade além de que muitas foram as vezes nas quais investigou as mais diversas teorias e lendas sobre os supostos monstros que residiam em suas florestas negras e profundas, mas Jacob tinha noção de uma coisa. Em 26 anos. A única coisa estranha que sua mãe conseguiu lhe provar era que ela conseguia ser muito excêntrica às vezes, muito excêntrica.

“Ok, que tal tentar me provar de novo que você realmente tem poderes? Vamos só uma lida de mão, material para o blog.” Sorriu, ladino, sentando de frente para a mãe. “Ou quem sabe uma lida de cartas.”

"Para alguém que respira sobrenatural, você parece bem cético quanto a isso.” Falou com um sorrisinho, as pernas cruzadas ao fitar o mais jovem. “Bem, faria a gentileza de pegar meu baralho para mim, então? Acho que deixei na sala.” Sorriu, tomando uma longa golada do líquido avermelhado ao passo que Jacob marchava em silêncio para fora da cozinha.

A residência dos Stein estava longe de ser a Mansão Balaur ou a Residência Blanchard, não, a casa estava longe de ser banhada em tamanhos luxos desnecessários e corredores infinitamente grandes com quartos sempre vazios e aspecto sombrio. A pequena residência dos Stein era um lugar, que Jacob jurava de forma solene, calmo e aconchegante. Isso embora fosse notável a estranha composição que se espalhava por entre os cômodos de forma uniforme. O oceano de folhas de papel desenhadas se encontrava com cinzas de incensos, jornais recortados e cartas por serem abertas. Embora Jacob costumasse se lembrar de que haviam mais jornais colados na parede quando ele ainda morava com seus pais, talvez seu pai tivesse jogado-os fora quando ele foi embora, afinal Willy, irmão caçula de Jacob, já detinha um longo histórico de pânico e aversão a coisas de terror.  
Sobre a mesa de centro, amontoado em cima de uma considerável pilha de cartas por abrir, repousava de forma desorganizada o baralho de Tarot.

Jacob esperava enquanto sua mãe organizava as cartas, de forma calma e paciente de quem não estava nem um pouco preocupada com o quanto demoraria, mesmo que Jacob já estivesse visivelmente ansioso… E impaciente, quase como se estivesse a pouco de levantar e desistir dessa ideia. Por fim a pessoa a quebrar o silêncio fora a mulher.

“Eu acho que você nunca deixou eu ler as cartas para você.” Comentou, sem tirar os olhos dos papéis em sua mão. “Ainda lembra como funciona uma?” Questionou, um sorriso gentil em seu rosto ao finalmente voltar seus olhos para a cria. “Você ficava tanto tempo enfurnado na tenda comigo, eu vou me sentir traída se você não lembrar.” gargalhou de forma suave, arrumando as mangas do roupão.

“Eu estava mais ocupado prestando atenção nas coisas que você guardava naquele lugar.” Respondeu, com um dar de ombros. “Além de não ter muito para lembrar, mãe, é só eu pegar cartas aleatórias e você fingir que está vendo alguma coisa nelas.” Respondeu, querendo se estapear pela forma rude com a qual as palavras foram ditas. “Desculpe…“

“Você está bem impaciente” respondeu, simplesmente isso, antes de terminar de embaralhar as cartas “Apenas pegue três” complementou a fala, estendendo os papéis adornados para Jacob. Em um impulso ele fechou os olhos, os dedos percorrendo a superfície das cartas, Jacob realmente se sentia muito idiota por tentar dar outra chance ao tarot, porém sua mão para. Ele não sabia o por que mas algo o dizia para pegar aquela carta, e o processo se repetirá por três vezes, até que finalmente abrirá os olhos para as três cartas em sua mão

“Bem, antes de tudo devo lembrar que como você não fez uma pergunta, os Arcanos podem não trazer respostas para algo.” Comentou a mulher, tomando gentilmente as cartas em sua mão e as pondo sobre a mesa, as encarando por um curto período de segundos. “Uhm… O barco… O louco e… O enforcado. Uma bela mão.”

“Ah ótimo, então eu vou me enforcar num barco com um louco ou eu sou o louco?” 

“Jacob os Arcanos não precisam ser lidos de forma tão literal.” Respondeu. “E eles não são tão ruins assim, eu posso ler para você.”

Jacob abriu a boca para responder, porém antes que tivesse a oportunidade de terminar a fala, fora interrompido por um rude abrir de porta, o barulho da maçaneta de metal se chocando com força contra a parede quando um bastante irritado xerife se pôs para dentro da casa, os olhos azulados percorrendo irritado o hall de entrada, antes de andar, a passos rápidos e irritados, em direção a cozinha. Quando o homem se pôs aos pés da cozinha, Jacob tivera quase certeza que se colocasse um bule de chá na cabeça do pai ela começaria a apitar quase que instantaneamente. O medo se fez justificado quando os olhos de seu pai encontraram os de Jacob.

Herbert Stein era definitivamente um homem que se era difícil tirar do sério, e isso ele tinha bastante em comum com sua esposa, Isabelle Stein. Contudo, se havia uma pessoa no mundo que conseguia a proeza de não apenas enlouquecer o velho xerife, mas como passar de cada limite possível, era seu próprio filho. E Herbert não iria perdoar essa última afronta. O homem sequer precisou abrir a boca, apenas apontar para a sala já havia sido o suficiente para Jacob levantar com um pulo e andar a passos lentos para fora da cozinha.

Jacob seguira Herbert pelo corredor do primeiro andar, o silêncio se fazia presente pelos passos dados. Jacob sentia uma repentina vontade de sair correndo ou de se fazer de desentendido mesmo que soubesse perfeitamente o motivo de estar ali, além de que ele não era o melhor em se fingir de sonso. Um súbito frio se fez presente em sua barriga ao entrar no pequeno e improvisado escritório, as cortinas fechadas deixavam apenas traços fracos de luz entrarem por entre as frestas. Herbert, tendo tomado assento na poltrona, fez menção para que Jacob se sentasse de frente para ele. Minutos de silêncio desconfortável que pareceram durar horas tiveram seus momentos de glória, Jacob apertava com força a borda da calça.

"Acredito que já tivemos essa conversa Jacob. Quando você era adolescente, quando você entrou no jornal, quando tentou se alistar para a polícia e acho que na maldita semana passada." Respondeu, um tom ácido na voz mansa "Você fala que quer ser um policial e na primeira oportunidade você se esgueira por meio da floresta em plena madrugada, em uma área policial com uma câmera pra tirar fotos de um cadáver? Pelo amor de Deus, Jacob, como você sequer sabia que tinha um corpo lá?!" Brandou, confuso, massageando as têmporas. “Escute… Você foi recusado novamente para a polícia, e eu vou continuar te recusando até você mostrar que consegue seguir uma ordem, por que você não consegue ser como o Peter? Que deus o tenha, apenas aceitou deixar o turno para ir no medico por que ele literalmente nem aguentava ficar em pé. E acima de tudo. Ele. Não. Invade. Zonas policiais.”

“Eu consigo seguir ordens.” Retrucou em seu acento, quase caindo decorrente ao som do murro dado sobre a mesa, o porta lápis tombando e rolando em direção ao chão, Jacob esquecera o quanto seu progenitor poderia ser agressivo às vezes. 

“Bem, não é o que me parece!” Urrou, o rosto vermelho “Escute aqui, Jacob, eu te proíbo, como pai e seu XERIFE, de tentar xeretar qualquer anormalidade! Isso é trabalho da polícia e por causa desta sua índole você não é um e nem vai ser até provar que merece.” Respondeu, em um tom grosseiro “Eu juro pelo santo nome de nosso senhor que se você ousar PENSAR em pisar em outra zona policial sem autorização eu mesmo te levo para a delegacia e te enfio em uma cela escura, eu fui claro?” Questionou, um tom rude em sua voz. “Se isso acontecer dê adeus a sua possibilidade de entrar para a polícia. Eu só vou perguntar mais uma vez. Eu. Fui. Claro?”

“...Cristalino, xerife.” Respondeu, em tom baixo, enquanto se ajeitava na desconfortável cadeira de madeira.

“Ótimo. Eu vou precisar da câmera.” Falou, assim que Jacob se levantou. Um minuto de silêncio se fez prolongado, Jacob não tinha problema com isso, ele deveria ter no mínimo umas vinte câmeras espalhadas em seu apartamento, mas algo em Jacob lhe dizia para segurar a câmera com todas suas forças. De forma que fora uma luta conseguir entregar a camêra para o homem. Depois daquilo, tudo acabara rápido, Jacob se pondo a andar para fora do cômodo antes de ser parado por um assobio, vindo de seu pai. “Existem algumas coisas que são melhores se deixadas de lado Jacob… Algumas coisas são melhores para todos se continuarem enterradas. Eu faço isso para o seu bem.”

Jacob apenas respondeu com um calmo ‘hum’ antes de sair. Os olhos de Herbert se viraram para a câmera enquanto seus dedos teclavam o conhecido caminho até a galeria, clicando na última foto tirada, porém a imagem nunca carregara, afinal antes que tivesse tido a oportunidade, a câmera pipocou, a tela ficou confusa, e antes que Herbert sequer tivesse tido a oportunidade de chamar por ajuda de Jacob, a câmera se pora a arder em brasas, as chamas consumindo o aparelho. E com ele repousando para sempre a verdade por trás da foto. Um segredo que terminava de se consumir nas brasas. Segredos demais procederam o arder das chamas. Os dedos cruzados de um apressado Jacob. E o olhar excitado de Isabelle focado em uma carta. E segredos e mentiras, assim como madeira em brasas, nunca duravam muito.


	4. Teaser;; o.3; Flowers for the dead

O aroma dos incensos se fazia presente desde o primeiro momento em que as portas do Dojo Aikido foram abertas naquela madrugada. Andromeda não conseguiu dormir a noite passada, não depois de sentir 'aquilo', não que ela conseguisse entender o que era, em sua espinha. Talvez bater em homens pudesse ajudá-la. O som de corpos se chocando contra os finos colchões espalhados uniformemente não era o som mais agradável do mundo, e as duas únicas pessoas no recinto que conseguiam se deleitar com os resmungos de homens machucados e o som de ossos quebrando eram Andrômeda e William. E Sextus, definitivamente, apenas se mantinha no local graças ao poder da pura cafeína misturada com uísque. Coisa que consumia desde que retornou da vala de onde achará Linnara mais cedo naquele dia. O forte cheiro do uísque era a única coisa que conseguia livrar do odor de podridão, que cismava em se manter com ele mesmo depois de três excepcionalmente longos banhos. Embora ele soubesse que Andrômeda precisaria bem mais de álcool do que ele.

Sextus realmente precisaria de mais álcool para contar aquilo para Andrômeda. Mas por hora, ele permaneceria em silêncio, não havia motivos para preocupar-lá, não havia motivo para quebra-la àquela hora da manhã. Apesar de não admitir, ele a amava demais para fazer aquilo. Uma carranca ameaçava ocupar sua face, sinceramente Sextus não conseguia achar uma razão plausível para Andrômeda se importar com Linnara. Nem uma mísera razão. Talvez Andrômeda fosse louca, não que ele também não fosse, mas ao menos parecia ter bem mais neurônios.

Horas se passaram, assim como a paciência do Balaur, que se mantinha sentado no desconfortável assento de plástico e ferro, suas únicas felicidades desde os eventos que precederam sua chegada a Aikido fora assustar uma adolescente que encherá seu saco com uma conversa torturosa e longa com o namorado, finalizado com Sextus murmurando um feitiço simples e o aparelho explodindo nas mãos da humana e o breve momento em que pudera se distrair brincando com uma criança antes da mãe levá-lo embora aos berros sobre algo que Sextus realmente não se deu ao trabalho de prestar atenção. Sextus já estava pronto para ir embora e simplesmente gritar a notícia enquanto saia, mas , para sua infelicidade, Andromeda finalmente parecia ter acabado, a pele castanha embebida em suor, e como sempre Sextus tinha o melhor comentário a se fazer na situação:

“Você está cheirando a merda.” Disse com desgosto, tentando tomar algo que tivesse sobrado do café. “Sinceramente, você deveria pensar em tomar um banho antes de se aproximar de mim assim, as pessoas vão achar que eu estive num lixão.” Pigarreou antes de receber um soco no braço em resposta, embora ele tivesse sentido vontade de rir, ninguém nem com a imaginação mais fértil conseguiria imaginar logo ele, um Balaur, em um lixão . 

“Talvez você devesse, tirar esse cheiro enjoativo de babaquinha mimado,” respondeu, no habitual tom que deixava a desejar que ela estava a muito pouco de quebrar o Balaur na porrada “O que infernos você faz aqui se não tem estômago para um pouco de suor?” Questionou, os braços cruzados sobre o tronco enquanto esperava uma resposta do Canadense, que pareceu se perder de tamanha forma em seus pensamentos que sequer havia notado quando a Californiana roubara sua bebida reserva.

“Eu não posso mais te fazer visitas? Que ingrata você é! Eu trago café e você nem sequer para me dar um sorriso e falar comigo sem esse cheiro de meia suada de adolescente com pé de atleta no verão. Porquinha.” Rebateu o Canadense, o rosto próximo ao de Andrômeda como se a desafiasse a fazer algo em resposta, e talvez a sensação de um murro no estômago tenha sido uma resposta a altura “Satã…” Murmurou, se apoiando em uma parede e resmungando em dor “Você deveria virar lutadora profissional… Puta merda isso está doendo.” 

Andromeda

Ninguém sabe dizer ao certo, como em nome das oito bestas, Sextus conseguiu fazer Andromeda tomar um banho antes de entrar no carro, ou como ele havia conseguido a convencer sem levar outro soco no estômago, contudo lá estavam, Soberba e Rancor, emergidos em silêncio, mas, como maioria das vezes nas vezes em que optaram por ficar calados, não era o desconfortável silêncio que exigia de forma implícita que um dos dois abrisse a boca e tentasse puxar assunto. Era o pacífico silêncio, e nenhum dos dois parecia com vontade de quebrar aquilo. Sextus dirigia, quase que sem rumo por entre as estradas, os dedos batucando no volante acompanhando o som da música que tocava no rádio, a feição concentrada na estrada. Andromeda conhecia Sextus o suficiente para saber que havia algo que ele ansiava comentar, porém o conhecia o suficiente para também saber, Sextus conseguia guardar muito bem coisas para si, bem até demais. A bruxa cinzenta abriu a boca,contudo as palavras fugiam-lhe toda vez que tentava, e por fim apenas desistiu de tentar, apenas acompanhando a paisagens era deixada para trás.  
“Onde estamos indo?” Perguntou, na primeira oportunidade que conseguiu juntar palavras o suficiente para fazer uma pergunta. E para sua surpresa Sextus parecera receoso em responder, um minuto de silêncio, que aos ouvidos de uma curiosa Andromeda pareceu ser uma torturosa eternidade, mas por fim ela notara as feições de Sextus indicarem que o silêncio não perduraria por muito mais tempo, era visível na face clara e até em cada fio do curto bigode.

“Um local afastado.” Respondeu unicamente, um tom baixo em sua voz como se indicasse que a fala não passaria daquilo. Andromeda definitivamente odiava surpresas, principalmente quando a pessoa era descarada o suficiente para dar ‘dicas’ 

"Você vai fazer o que? Tentar me matar? Por quê você tá me levando para um local afastado?" Perguntou, visivelmente irritada e Sextus realmente temeu que a bruxa tentasse quebrar algo, já seria o segundo carro no mês estragado por Andrômeda e ele realmente tinha um certo apreço por aquele carro. Não que ele não pudesse comprar outro é claro. "Sextus Balaur, ou você me diz o que infernos tem nesse balde de estrume que você chama de cabeça ou eu juro que vou bater sua cabeça nesse volante até quebrar esse seu narizinho empinado!"

Porém Sextus não respondeu. E surpreendentemente ele não apenas não respondeu como ainda sairá com o nariz intacto, teria sido uma vitória completa… Se Andromeda não tivesse murmurado um feitiço e arremessado o retrovisor direito para longe em direção a mata. O som de vidro se quebrando era doloroso.

O resto do percurso não parecia ter demorado mais do que vinte minutos. O carro de Sextus estacionado a alguns metros do destino. A antiga estação ferroviária de Montroir era o mais próximo que se podia dizer de um ponto histórico afastado do centro urbano. Um labirinto de vagões velhos e degradados pelos anos de chuva, neve e sol abandonados sem cuidados emaranhados pelo mar de plantas rasteiras que cresciam sobre a carcaça enferrujada dos antigos pedaços de trem. O silêncio imperava cortado unicamente pelos únicos do vento aí varrer as folhas para longe. O sol ardendo em sua eterna glória enquanto os passos dos bruxos os rumava para a afastada parte leste da ferroviária. 

"Mais algum joguinho antes de me falar o que você quer?" Questionou, rispidamente ao se virar para Sextus. Os olhos acastanhados finalmente encontrando pela primeira vez no dia os olhos do Balaur. Sextus como todo Balaur tinha uma coisa, as marcantes orbes em um azul como as águas cristalinas de um lago raso, a tonalidade tão pacífica que era até irônica considerando o histórico familiar, lagoas rasas que puxavam as pessoas até que se fosse tarde demais perceber que se havia se perdido. Mas naquele momento Andrômeda não notava o mesmo brilho orgulhoso e arrogante que Sextus tinha, não, o brilho que fazia de Sextus Balaur arrancar suspiros de pessoas estava mascarado sobre um olhar enevoado, e Andrômeda realmente temia o que aquele ar trazia consigo " Sextus… O que aconteceu?"

O aroma dos incensos se fazia presente desde o primeiro momento em que as portas do Dojo Aikido foram abertas naquela madrugada. Andromeda não conseguiu dormir a noite passada, não depois de sentir 'aquilo', não que ela conseguisse entender o que era, em sua espinha. Talvez bater em homens pudesse ajudá-la. O som de corpos se chocando contra os finos colchões espalhados uniformemente não era o som mais agradável do mundo, e as duas únicas pessoas no recinto que conseguiam se deleitar com os resmungos de homens machucados e o som de ossos quebrando eram Andrômeda e William. E Sextus, definitivamente, apenas se mantinha no local graças ao poder da pura cafeína misturada com uísque. Coisa que consumia desde que retornou da vala de onde achará Linnara mais cedo naquele dia. O forte cheiro do uísque era a única coisa que conseguia livrar do odor de podridão, que cismava em se manter com ele mesmo depois de três excepcionalmente longos banhos. Embora ele soubesse que Andrômeda precisaria bem mais de álcool do que ele.

Sextus realmente precisaria de mais álcool para contar aquilo para Andrômeda. Mas por hora, ele permaneceria em silêncio, não havia motivos para preocupar-lá, não havia motivo para quebra-la àquela hora da manhã. Apesar de não admitir, ele a amava demais para fazer aquilo. Uma carranca ameaçava ocupar sua face, sinceramente Sextus não conseguia achar uma razão plausível para Andrômeda se importar com Linnara. Nem uma mísera razão. Talvez Andrômeda fosse louca, não que ele também não fosse, mas ao menos parecia ter bem mais neurônios.

Horas se passaram, assim como a paciência do Balaur, que se mantinha sentado no desconfortável assento de plástico e ferro, suas únicas felicidades desde os eventos que precederam sua chegada a Aikido fora assustar uma adolescente que encherá seu saco com uma conversa torturosa e longa com o namorado, finalizado com Sextus murmurando um feitiço simples e o aparelho explodindo nas mãos da humana e o breve momento em que pudera se distrair brincando com uma criança antes da mãe levá-lo embora aos berros sobre algo que Sextus realmente não se deu ao trabalho de prestar atenção. Sextus já estava pronto para ir embora e simplesmente gritar a notícia enquanto saia, mas , para sua infelicidade, Andromeda finalmente parecia ter acabado, a pele castanha embebida em suor, e como sempre Sextus tinha o melhor comentário a se fazer na situação:

“Você está cheirando a merda.” Disse com desgosto, tentando tomar algo que tivesse sobrado do café. “Sinceramente, você deveria pensar em tomar um banho antes de se aproximar de mim assim, as pessoas vão achar que eu estive num lixão.” Pigarreou antes de receber um soco no braço em resposta, embora ele tivesse sentido vontade de rir, ninguém nem com a imaginação mais fértil conseguiria imaginar logo ele, um Balaur, em um lixão . 

“Talvez você devesse, tirar esse cheiro enjoativo de babaquinha mimado,” respondeu, no habitual tom que deixava a desejar que ela estava a muito pouco de quebrar o Balaur na porrada “O que infernos você faz aqui se não tem estômago para um pouco de suor?” Questionou, os braços cruzados sobre o tronco enquanto esperava uma resposta do Canadense, que pareceu se perder de tamanha forma em seus pensamentos que sequer havia notado quando a Californiana roubara sua bebida reserva.

“Eu não posso mais te fazer visitas? Que ingrata você é! Eu trago café e você nem sequer para me dar um sorriso e falar comigo sem esse cheiro de meia suada de adolescente com pé de atleta no verão. Porquinha.” Rebateu o Canadense, o rosto próximo ao de Andrômeda como se a desafiasse a fazer algo em resposta, e talvez a sensação de um murro no estômago tenha sido uma resposta a altura “Satã…” Murmurou, se apoiando em uma parede e resmungando em dor “Você deveria virar lutadora profissional… Puta merda isso está doendo.” 

Andromeda

Ninguém sabe dizer ao certo, como em nome das oito bestas, Sextus conseguiu fazer Andromeda tomar um banho antes de entrar no carro, ou como ele havia conseguido a convencer sem levar outro soco no estômago, contudo lá estavam, Soberba e Rancor, emergidos em silêncio, mas, como maioria das vezes nas vezes em que optaram por ficar calados, não era o desconfortável silêncio que exigia de forma implícita que um dos dois abrisse a boca e tentasse puxar assunto. Era o pacífico silêncio, e nenhum dos dois parecia com vontade de quebrar aquilo. Sextus dirigia, quase que sem rumo por entre as estradas, os dedos batucando no volante acompanhando o som da música que tocava no rádio, a feição concentrada na estrada. Andromeda conhecia Sextus o suficiente para saber que havia algo que ele ansiava comentar, porém o conhecia o suficiente para também saber, Sextus conseguia guardar muito bem coisas para si, bem até demais. A bruxa cinzenta abriu a boca,contudo as palavras fugiam-lhe toda vez que tentava, e por fim apenas desistiu de tentar, apenas acompanhando a paisagens era deixada para trás.  
“Onde estamos indo?” Perguntou, na primeira oportunidade que conseguiu juntar palavras o suficiente para fazer uma pergunta. E para sua surpresa Sextus parecera receoso em responder, um minuto de silêncio, que aos ouvidos de uma curiosa Andromeda pareceu ser uma torturosa eternidade, mas por fim ela notara as feições de Sextus indicarem que o silêncio não perduraria por muito mais tempo, era visível na face clara e até em cada fio do curto bigode.

“Um local afastado.” Respondeu unicamente, um tom baixo em sua voz como se indicasse que a fala não passaria daquilo. Andromeda definitivamente odiava surpresas, principalmente quando a pessoa era descarada o suficiente para dar ‘dicas’ 

"Você vai fazer o que? Tentar me matar? Por quê você tá me levando para um local afastado?" Perguntou, visivelmente irritada e Sextus realmente temeu que a bruxa tentasse quebrar algo, já seria o segundo carro no mês estragado por Andrômeda e ele realmente tinha um certo apreço por aquele carro. Não que ele não pudesse comprar outro é claro. "Sextus Balaur, ou você me diz o que infernos tem nesse balde de estrume que você chama de cabeça ou eu juro que vou bater sua cabeça nesse volante até quebrar esse seu narizinho empinado!"

Porém Sextus não respondeu. E surpreendentemente ele não apenas não respondeu como ainda sairá com o nariz intacto, teria sido uma vitória completa… Se Andromeda não tivesse murmurado um feitiço e arremessado o retrovisor direito para longe em direção a mata. O som de vidro se quebrando era doloroso.

O resto do percurso não parecia ter demorado mais do que vinte minutos. O carro de Sextus estacionado a alguns metros do destino. A antiga estação ferroviária de Montroir era o mais próximo que se podia dizer de um ponto histórico afastado do centro urbano. Um labirinto de vagões velhos e degradados pelos anos de chuva, neve e sol abandonados sem cuidados emaranhados pelo mar de plantas rasteiras que cresciam sobre a carcaça enferrujada dos antigos pedaços de trem. O silêncio imperava cortado unicamente pelos únicos do vento aí varrer as folhas para longe. O sol ardendo em sua eterna glória enquanto os passos dos bruxos os rumava para a afastada parte leste da ferroviária. 

"Mais algum joguinho antes de me falar o que você quer?" Questionou, rispidamente ao se virar para Sextus. Os olhos acastanhados finalmente encontrando pela primeira vez no dia os olhos do Balaur. Sextus como todo Balaur tinha uma coisa, as marcantes orbes em um azul como as águas cristalinas de um lago raso, a tonalidade tão pacífica que era até irônica considerando o histórico familiar, lagoas rasas que puxavam as pessoas até que se fosse tarde demais perceber que se havia se perdido. Mas naquele momento Andrômeda não notava o mesmo brilho orgulhoso e arrogante que Sextus tinha, não, o brilho que fazia de Sextus Balaur arrancar suspiros de pessoas estava mascarado sobre um olhar enevoado, e Andrômeda realmente temia o que aquele ar trazia consigo " Sextus… O que aconteceu?"

Sextus

Sextus mordiscou o lábio interno, as mãos cerradas dentro dos bolsos da calça de tecido escuro. Por fim o Balaur suspirou, um suspiro arrastado. Os olhos do bruxo encontrando aos da bruxa do Rancor. O silêncio teria sido uma opção melhor. Ele deveria ter apenas inventado uma mentira e deixado a bomba para Rida. Mas já era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

“Hoje… No meio da madrugada… Antes da tempestade, houve uma, ‘onda’ de energia,” respondeu, pausadamente, revisando consigo mesmo o peso de cada palavra que diria a seguir. “e você como todos nós sentiu aquilo… E possivelmente como a grande maioria dos membros dos clãs deve ter achado que foi só um ato de exibicionismo ou explosão mágica mas…” Ele parou, os olhares em brasas de Andrômeda sobre si já diziam o suficiente, ela havia entendido.

“O que. Você. Fez?” Questionou, os punhos cerrados de forma que Andrômeda sentia as unhas ferindo-lhe as palmas das mãos. E naquele momento o motivo de Sextus ter escolhido tal local para dar a notícia se fez presente. o ruído do vento se silenciará ao se perder no som de metal rangendo e se contorcendo “Sextus o que você fez?!” Brandou, os olhos da bruxa encarando o Balaur embebido no mais puro ódio, pedaços de trilhos velhos se arrebentando ao se contorce-se como se estivessem sendo derretidos.

“Andrômeda se controle.” Respondeu unicamente, encarando a bruxa com um olhar que conflitava entre um estranho remorso e uma sutil compreensão “Mas você deve ter entendido… Ela morreu Andromeda. A grande Linnara Wizenberg está morta.” completou a frase, apenas para quase ser atingido por um pedaço de vagão enferrujado atirado nele, um corte se fazendo em sua bochecha enquanto o sangue rubro escorria de sua face, O Balaur limpando sutilmente a face enquanto o corte sumia. “Isso foi desnecessário"

“Foi?! Bem eu vou te mostrar o que é desnecessário!” Respondeu, erguendo o punho no ar, o sangue de sua palma pingando no chão. Os lábios da Californiana murmurando baixo algo, o som de ferro e cobre se fraccionando e se desmontando . Sextus começava a achar que teria sido contar em uma piscina de bolinhas. O Balaur apenas tivera tempo de tirar as mãos dos bolsos, crente que definitivamente seria dilacerado por ferro e madeira, porém não o fora. E que Lúcifer esteja de prova de Sextus realmente achou estar morto. Mas o som estrondoso de metal caindo no chão fora o suficiente para Sextus acreditar que ainda estava vivo, a menos por hora. Andromeda suspirou ao deixar as mãos penderem ao lado do corpo, os olhos da Bruxa fitavam o chão “Como você sabia que ela estava morta?”

“Eu sei a diferença da morte de alguém poderoso pra só uma explosão… Já vi muitas… depois da terceira morte você acaba entendendo a diferença,” respondeu, um tom sereno em sua voz ao se aproximar de Andrômeda, as palmas frias do bruxo tomando o rosto da acastanhada em seus dedos e beijando-lhe a testa “sinto muito que tenha que saber assim… Achei que se contasse em um local afastado poderia destruir algo sem machucar ninguém, só não achei que eu poderia ser o alvo.” Disse, uma tentativa de sorriso reconfortante se fez em seu rosto, mesmo que Andrômeda não precisasse daquilo ou sequer tivesse olhado para a face alheia “ Achei que preferia ouvir por mim do que por Rida… Ela pode ser bem insensível com as palavras, bem, na maioria do tempo.”

“Ela sofreu?” Perguntou, os braços cruzados e ainda sem olhar para Sextus, embora ele soubesse que ela mordia os lábios com força e que estivesse apertando com mais força ainda seus braços. Ela sempre o fazia quando tentava não desmoronar, mas até a Bruxa cinzenta tinha seus pontos fracos, e aquele ponto, aquele doloroso e afiado ponto cravado com força em seu peito como uma lâmina congelada, estava morto e frio em uma vala qualquer. Sextus abriu a boca, mas Andromeda balançou negativamente a cabeça, seria o melhor para ambos aquilo não ser respondido.

Andrômeda se manterá em silêncio, apenas sentindo as mãos de Sextus em seu rosto, sentir o mundo a engolir não era uma experiência nova, mas aquilo, aquilo era demais. Andromeda mordia com tanta força os lábios que conseguia sentir o sabor metálico do sangue em sua boca. Contudo se surpreendeu com a próxima ação do Balaur. A sensação dos braços de Sextus envolvendo-a, e Sextus tivera a sorte dela precisar de um abraço naquele momento ou ele teria o braço quebrado. Mas Andromeda apenas se permitiu sentir o calor e o perfume alheio, afundando o rosto no ombro do Balaur. E permaneceram assim por muito tempo, apenas em silêncio enquanto Andrômeda se permitia chorar em silêncio, minutos se passando e a cada segundo Andromeda poderia tentar afirmar que aquilo até poderia estar ajudando um pouco.

"Meda?" Chamou gentilmente Sextus, Andromeda definitivamente odiava aquele apelido. Recebendo em resposta apenas um murmúrio baixo, a Californiana levantando o rosto para fitar o companheiro. “Vem… Você merece a chance de se despedir corretamente.” Respondeu simplista, segurando a mão de Andrômeda e a guiando a passos lentos em direção ao carro.

O percurso se fizera rápido, silencioso e, acima de tudo, frio. Ambos emergidos no mais completo silêncio, não que tivessem algo a falar naquela situação, então não se deram ao trabalho de tentar. E logo estavam fora do carro. A alguns quilômetros dos carros policiais. 

“Eu dou um jeito de distrair eles. Só… não espere encontrar um corpo.” Declarou, olhando de sobressalto os carros a sua frente. Andromeda concordou em silêncio. “Ah, e se alguém ou alguma coisa se aproximar de você, mate. Depois escondemos o corpo…” Começou antes de ser cortado por um olhar irado da bruxa

“Você vai realmente falar em matar alguém, agora?!” Rugiu em resposta, pronta para pular na garganta de Sextus, apenas não tendo o feito por haver um considerável espaço entre eles e um volante. Além de que havia aprendido que tirar sangue de carros era um trabalho consideravelmente cansativo para se fazer sozinha. O que acontecerá a seguir ainda era confuso para Andrômeda, um minuto Sextus estava fora do carro murmurando um feitiço de camuflagem e no outro ela apenas via fogo pelo retrovisor e policiais angustiados correndo para suas viaturas e saindo em disparada, além de que quase tivera a certeza de ter ouvido uma risada histérica de Sextus, mas ela não ia ligar para aquilo. Não agora.

Andromeda por fim marchou a passos lentos pela entrada, o sol queimando em sua nuca. Ela sentiu um embrulho no seu estômago ao se aproximar, era uma combinação estranha, por hora ela queria correr para longe, mas algo em seu ser exigia que ela chegasse mais perto, que ela tivesse certeza de que Sextus não estava mentindo e que Linnara estaria bem e em casa. Mas no fundo ela sabia que não era mentira. Quando Andrômeda se viu aos pés da vala já não havia mais cadáver para se despedir. Mas Andromeda conseguiu sentir em seus ossos. Linnara estava morta. 

A Californiana encarou a vala, engolindo em seco, sentia a garganta se comprimir. 

“Eu dei um jeito neles…” Alegou o recém chegado Balaur, apagando fogo da manga da camisa, ficando lado a lado com a outra. Os olhos se voltando para a vala vazia “Sinto muito…”

“Não… está tudo bem.” Afirmou, um tom fraco lhe sendo usado ao direcionar a fala ao Balaur. “Eu vou ter minha chance no velório…” Respondeu, encarando fundo da vala “Ela não merecia morrer assim… Nesse local… Sozinha”

Sextus encarou com desgosto a vala, não. Ela não merecia. Ela merecia pior.

“Bem… podemos sair?” Questionou o Balaur, se sentindo Impulsivo pelo ato. “Desculpe”

“Não… Eu realmente não preciso ficar…” Disse pausadamente, erguendo gentilmente a palma ao ar e murmurando baixo. Um botão de rosa vermelha surgindo em sua mão “Descanse em paz, Linnara, eu só espero que nós consigamos viver sem a sua luz.” murmurou ao arremessá-la ao fundo da vala. E juntos, Rancor e Soberba, andaram com calma para longe. Deixando para a morte uma simples Rosa. Mas todos sabiam. A morte já possuía flores demais. 

Ambos se afastando das margens da morte. Porém quando Sextus finalmente voltou a porta do motorista, um calafrio passou por sua espinha, os olhos virando-se para encarar a cena. Estava frio. Como havia esfriado tão rápido? Sextus repentinamente se sentiu agoniado. Nervoso.

“Ei… Vamos logo. Você está me devendo um café” chamou Andromeda, que apenas sobre o pretexto de que se ele não retornasse ao carro ela mesma iria dirigir, consegui convencer o Balaur a entrar. E enquanto o carro escuro avançava pela estrada, a rosa que antes se encontrava vermelha e bela, tinha o mesmo destino que as relva baixa da vala. E logo já se encontrava murcha e podre. Como toda as coisas vivas que se aventurassem por ali.

Sextus

Sextus mordiscou o lábio interno, as mãos cerradas dentro dos bolsos da calça de tecido escuro. Por fim o Balaur suspirou, um suspiro arrastado. Os olhos do bruxo encontrando aos da bruxa do Rancor. O silêncio teria sido uma opção melhor. Ele deveria ter apenas inventado uma mentira e deixado a bomba para Rida. Mas já era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

“Hoje… No meio da madrugada… Antes da tempestade, houve uma, ‘onda’ de energia,” respondeu, pausadamente, revisando consigo mesmo o peso de cada palavra que diria a seguir. “e você como todos nós sentiu aquilo… E possivelmente como a grande maioria dos membros dos clãs deve ter achado que foi só um ato de exibicionismo ou explosão mágica mas…” Ele parou, os olhares em brasas de Andrômeda sobre si já diziam o suficiente, ela havia entendido.

“O que. Você. Fez?” Questionou, os punhos cerrados de forma que Andrômeda sentia as unhas ferindo-lhe as palmas das mãos. E naquele momento o motivo de Sextus ter escolhido tal local para dar a notícia se fez presente. o ruído do vento se silenciará ao se perder no som de metal rangendo e se contorcendo “Sextus o que você fez?!” Brandou, os olhos da bruxa encarando o Balaur embebido no mais puro ódio, pedaços de trilhos velhos se arrebentando ao se contorce-se como se estivessem sendo derretidos.

“Andrômeda se controle.” Respondeu unicamente, encarando a bruxa com um olhar que conflitava entre um estranho remorso e uma sutil compreensão “Mas você deve ter entendido… Ela morreu Andromeda. A grande Linnara Wizenberg está morta.” completou a frase, apenas para quase ser atingido por um pedaço de vagão enferrujado atirado nele, um corte se fazendo em sua bochecha enquanto o sangue rubro escorria de sua face, O Balaur limpando sutilmente a face enquanto o corte sumia. “Isso foi desnecessário"

“Foi?! Bem eu vou te mostrar o que é desnecessário!” Respondeu, erguendo o punho no ar, o sangue de sua palma pingando no chão. Os lábios da Californiana murmurando baixo algo, o som de ferro e cobre se fraccionando e se desmontando . Sextus começava a achar que teria sido contar em uma piscina de bolinhas. O Balaur apenas tivera tempo de tirar as mãos dos bolsos, crente que definitivamente seria dilacerado por ferro e madeira, porém não o fora. E que Lúcifer esteja de prova de Sextus realmente achou estar morto. Mas o som estrondoso de metal caindo no chão fora o suficiente para Sextus acreditar que ainda estava vivo, a menos por hora. Andromeda suspirou ao deixar as mãos penderem ao lado do corpo, os olhos da Bruxa fitavam o chão “Como você sabia que ela estava morta?”

“Eu sei a diferença da morte de alguém poderoso pra só uma explosão… Já vi muitas… depois da terceira morte você acaba entendendo a diferença,” respondeu, um tom sereno em sua voz ao se aproximar de Andrômeda, as palmas frias do bruxo tomando o rosto da acastanhada em seus dedos e beijando-lhe a testa “sinto muito que tenha que saber assim… Achei que se contasse em um local afastado poderia destruir algo sem machucar ninguém, só não achei que eu poderia ser o alvo.” Disse, uma tentativa de sorriso reconfortante se fez em seu rosto, mesmo que Andrômeda não precisasse daquilo ou sequer tivesse olhado para a face alheia “ Achei que preferia ouvir por mim do que por Rida… Ela pode ser bem insensível com as palavras, bem, na maioria do tempo.”

“Ela sofreu?” Perguntou, os braços cruzados e ainda sem olhar para Sextus, embora ele soubesse que ela mordia os lábios com força e que estivesse apertando com mais força ainda seus braços. Ela sempre o fazia quando tentava não desmoronar, mas até a Bruxa cinzenta tinha seus pontos fracos, e aquele ponto, aquele doloroso e afiado ponto cravado com força em seu peito como uma lâmina congelada, estava morto e frio em uma vala qualquer. Sextus abriu a boca, mas Andromeda balançou negativamente a cabeça, seria o melhor para ambos aquilo não ser respondido.

Andrômeda se manterá em silêncio, apenas sentindo as mãos de Sextus em seu rosto, sentir o mundo a engolir não era uma experiência nova, mas aquilo, aquilo era demais. Andromeda mordia com tanta força os lábios que conseguia sentir o sabor metálico do sangue em sua boca. Contudo se surpreendeu com a próxima ação do Balaur. A sensação dos braços de Sextus envolvendo-a, e Sextus tivera a sorte dela precisar de um abraço naquele momento ou ele teria o braço quebrado. Mas Andromeda apenas se permitiu sentir o calor e o perfume alheio, afundando o rosto no ombro do Balaur. E permaneceram assim por muito tempo, apenas em silêncio enquanto Andrômeda se permitia chorar em silêncio, minutos se passando e a cada segundo Andromeda poderia tentar afirmar que aquilo até poderia estar ajudando um pouco.

"Meda?" Chamou gentilmente Sextus, Andromeda definitivamente odiava aquele apelido. Recebendo em resposta apenas um murmúrio baixo, a Californiana levantando o rosto para fitar o companheiro. “Vem… Você merece a chance de se despedir corretamente.” Respondeu simplista, segurando a mão de Andrômeda e a guiando a passos lentos em direção ao carro.

O percurso se fizera rápido, silencioso e, acima de tudo, frio. Ambos emergidos no mais completo silêncio, não que tivessem algo a falar naquela situação, então não se deram ao trabalho de tentar. E logo estavam fora do carro. A alguns quilômetros dos carros policiais. 

“Eu dou um jeito de distrair eles. Só… não espere encontrar um corpo.” Declarou, olhando de sobressalto os carros a sua frente. Andromeda concordou em silêncio. “Ah, e se alguém ou alguma coisa se aproximar de você, mate. Depois escondemos o corpo…” Começou antes de ser cortado por um olhar irado da bruxa

“Você vai realmente falar em matar alguém, agora?!” Rugiu em resposta, pronta para pular na garganta de Sextus, apenas não tendo o feito por haver um considerável espaço entre eles e um volante. Além de que havia aprendido que tirar sangue de carros era um trabalho consideravelmente cansativo para se fazer sozinha. O que acontecerá a seguir ainda era confuso para Andrômeda, um minuto Sextus estava fora do carro murmurando um feitiço de camuflagem e no outro ela apenas via fogo pelo retrovisor e policiais angustiados correndo para suas viaturas e saindo em disparada, além de que quase tivera a certeza de ter ouvido uma risada histérica de Sextus, mas ela não ia ligar para aquilo. Não agora.

Andromeda por fim marchou a passos lentos pela entrada, o sol queimando em sua nuca. Ela sentiu um embrulho no seu estômago ao se aproximar, era uma combinação estranha, por hora ela queria correr para longe, mas algo em seu ser exigia que ela chegasse mais perto, que ela tivesse certeza de que Sextus não estava mentindo e que Linnara estaria bem e em casa. Mas no fundo ela sabia que não era mentira. Quando Andrômeda se viu aos pés da vala já não havia mais cadáver para se despedir. Mas Andromeda conseguiu sentir em seus ossos. Linnara estava morta. 

A Californiana encarou a vala, engolindo em seco, sentia a garganta se comprimir. 

“Eu dei um jeito neles…” Alegou o recém chegado Balaur, apagando fogo da manga da camisa, ficando lado a lado com a outra. Os olhos se voltando para a vala vazia “Sinto muito…”

“Não… está tudo bem.” Afirmou, um tom fraco lhe sendo usado ao direcionar a fala ao Balaur. “Eu vou ter minha chance no velório…” Respondeu, encarando fundo da vala “Ela não merecia morrer assim… Nesse local… Sozinha”

Sextus encarou com desgosto a vala, não. Ela não merecia. Ela merecia pior.

“Bem… podemos sair?” Questionou o Balaur, se sentindo Impulsivo pelo ato. “Desculpe”

“Não… Eu realmente não preciso ficar…” Disse pausadamente, erguendo gentilmente a palma ao ar e murmurando baixo. Um botão de rosa vermelha surgindo em sua mão “Descanse em paz, Linnara, eu só espero que nós consigamos viver sem a sua luz.” murmurou ao arremessá-la ao fundo da vala. E juntos, Rancor e Soberba, andaram com calma para longe. Deixando para a morte uma simples Rosa. Mas todos sabiam. A morte já possuía flores demais. 

Ambos se afastando das margens da morte. Porém quando Sextus finalmente voltou a porta do motorista, um calafrio passou por sua espinha, os olhos virando-se para encarar a cena. Estava frio. Como havia esfriado tão rápido? Sextus repentinamente se sentiu agoniado. Nervoso.

“Ei… Vamos logo. Você está me devendo um café” chamou Andromeda, que apenas sobre o pretexto de que se ele não retornasse ao carro ela mesma iria dirigir, consegui convencer o Balaur a entrar. E enquanto o carro escuro avançava pela estrada, a rosa que antes se encontrava vermelha e bela, tinha o mesmo destino que as relva baixa da vala. E logo já se encontrava murcha e podre. Como toda as coisas vivas que se aventurassem por ali.


	5. Teaser;; 0.4 ;; The goddess

Zarina

Cozinhar que era mais do que apenas picar legumes, mexer em panelas quentes e temperar carnes. Zarina, como afirmava com convicção para qualquer pessoa disposta a ouvir, dizia que era sobre fazer pessoas se sentirem acolhidas, seguras e bem, e ela falava isso todas as vezes que ela voltava da cozinha com uma refeição quente. Todavia, nem mesmo a sobremesa mais doce faria daquela tarde mais “engolível”. A tarde mal chegava para a agitada Montroir quando o sempre requintado e quase nunca deserto la nouvelle l’amour et la folie deveria estar em sua hora de pico, com pessoas trajadas de forma elegante discutindo entre a sinfonia de talheres e das notas do piano. Mas quando uma coisa como a morte de Linnara acontece, que lugar melhor para uma discussão do que o estabelecimento?

Eram aproximadamente 19 horas quando todos se fizeram presentes. Como sempre, Dantes e Robert foram os primeiros a chegarem, Robert trazendo consigo um delicado buquê de narcisos, um presente, foi o que alegara. Sebastián viera acompanhado de Rida, que parecia consideravelmente mais irritada naquela tarde. Isso era visível pela forma como a norueguesa se pusera dentro do local, os olhos quase gritando que quem ousasse dirigir a palavra a ela precisaria de um respirador depois do que ela faria. William chegara cerca de dez minutos depois, com a mesma feição de Rida, embora ele parecesse realmente ter arrancado o pulmão de alguém enquanto se dirigia ao local. E então Jane, que não tinha motivos plausíveis para ter se atrasado, já que comentou ter passado a tarde no Baozlin. Agatha fora a última a chegar, mas ela era a prefeita, então tinha licença poética para isso. Dante sentava no meio, Rida e William a seu lado, Jane ao lado de Rida, Agatha ao lado de William, Sebastian do lado de Zarina, e Robert sentado distante dela. Ambos foram proibidos de se sentarem próximos um ao outro nessas ocasiões, ninguém queria que o último incidente se repetisse. 

Silêncio se fez presente por alguns intermináveis segundos, a ideia de uma conversa não parecia muito auspiciosa para os presentes. O único som que ousava quebrar o silêncio era o dos talheres de prata raspando suavemente a superfície dos pratos de porcelana enquanto acabavam a sobremesa. Por fim, e para a surpresa de um total de zero pessoas, Dantes foi o primeiro a se pronunciar. Os olhos dos presentes se voltaram para o homem quando ele limpou a garganta.

Dantes

“Creio que todos tenham total noção de por que estamos aqui… Não temos motivos para prolongar isso. Mas temos de debater, depois de amanhã precisaremos sepultar o corpo e iniciar os julgamentos.” Todavia, o líder da soberba não tivera como terminar sua frase, sendo abruptamente cortado por uma meia gargalhada da norueguesa. Os olhos do patriarca Blanchard voltaram-se para a Ragnhild. 

“E julgaremos o quê? Por favor, Dantes, nós sequer temos suspeitas ou informações suficientes sobre o que aconteceu,” cortou, gélida, acomodando-se em seu assento e bebericando o resto de café em sua xícara. “Antes de tomarmos quaisquer decisões, precisamos investigar a cena do crime, já que alguém ainda não nos cedeu os laudos da autópsia, não é mesmo?” Respondeu, um tom mais alto do que o recomendado para a situação. Agatha não ficou satisfeita com aquilo. Nem um pouco satisfeita. 

“Está falando que não estou realizando meu trabalho direito, senhora Ragnhild?” Perguntou, simplista, embora fosse visível a troca de farpas das loiras naquele momento. Bem, ao menos farpas em vez de facas. Zarina realmente lamentou não terem trazido talheres sem pontas. 

“Eu apenas estou demarcando sua incompetência em fazer a única coisa que esse conselho lhe solicitou,” ponderou a escandinava, encostada em seu assento. Dantes encarou Agatha. Era uma ordem silenciosa. Não ouse responder. Fora o que a expressão no rosto calmo do britânico dissera. A prefeita encarou, séria, Dantes, talvez cogitando se deveria obedecer ou não. Mas para a felicidade geral, menos para William, que esperava ver sangue, a discussão morrera por ali. O patriarca Blanchard massageou as têmporas. Às vezes era difícil ser a única pessoa civilizada dentre eles. Com um longo gole de sua taça de vinho, o homem voltou a se pronunciar.

“Rida, lembre-se, estamos em uma reunião, não na aikido ou seja lá onde vocês vão para apenas sucumbirem à selvageria e agirem como animais se atacando em uma mesa de jantar. Então tenha a mínima decência de agir com os decoros e responsabilidades que seu cargo exige.” Dirigiu-se à norueguesa, mesmo que soubesse que Rida estava certa, mas eles achavam que aquilo era o quê, pelo amor de Lúcifer? “E você, enhora PREFEITA, lembre o motivo de estar neste cargo,” respondeu, ríspido. Para ser franco, ela estava naquele cargo havia anos, ininterruptamente, afinal os Waterford foram os principais fundadores de Montroir… Depois dos Blanchards, que obviamente não estavam com saco para gerir uma cidade e lidar com idiotas ao mesmo tempo. So hey, vamos juntar o útil ao agradável e ao ‘eu não tenho saco para isso’ e deixar eles lá. “Eu quero os laudos médicos em minha mesa até hoje as 00:00. Não cogite se atrasar. Bem, daremos um jeito nisso. Sempre demos. William, Robert, vocês ficam encarregados de encobrir qualquer vestígio mágico. Zarina, garanta que qualquer coisa que preferimos que os humanos não vejam esteja apresentável. O resto, eu recomendo que descansem bem… Não terão tempo para fazer isso até descobrir quem fez isso com Linnara. E eu mesmo vou garantir que a punição seja bem dolorosa.”

“Ou o que…” Robert pigarreou baixo, e para seu infortúnio, fora num momento no qual o silêncio imperava sobre a sala. Jane arqueou a sobrancelha ao passo que até mesmo Sebastian pareceu ter acordado para ouvir. Dantes encarou o caçula, arqueando a sobrancelha. O silêncio perdurou. Um desconfortável e prolongado silêncio. Horas se passaram, e que as bestas estivessem de prova sobre quanto o ar era desconfortável, com exceção de alguns murmúrios de Sebastian e de rápidos diálogos puxados pela sorridente Zarina que morriam de forma rápida. Por fim, quando os últimos goles de suas xícaras eram consumidos, os líderes se permitiram ir embora, um a um, até que as últimas pessoas no recinto eram Dantes e Zarina. 

Ainda estavam sentados à mesa, xícaras quentes de chá e pequenas sobremesas sobre os pires. Silêncio ainda se fazia presente. Nenhum dos dois gostaria de atrapalhar os segundos de paz. Dantes precisava da paz que apenas Zarina conseguia lhe proporcionar. 

“Às vezes eu acho que eles são piores que animais.” Pronunciou o Blanchard, massageando as têmporas como se tentasse organizar seus pensamentos. Quem conhecesse o homem conseguiria imaginá-los organizados por ordem alfabética ou cronológica, ou quem sabe as duas ao mesmo tempo. “...Eu não acredito que vivi mais do que ela.” Murmurou o homem, a voz cansada quase se perdia no ar. A mão da italiana pousou sobre a palma dele. Os olhos dos bruxos se encontraram, as feições da bruxa se mantendo de forma serena.

“Nós vamos achar quem fez isso, Dantes…” Assegurou, um sorriso simplista se formando no rosto da mulher. Dantes sorriu de volta, mesmo que não na mesma intensidade. Não que algum ser conseguisse a proeza de chegar aos pés do ânimo carregado por ela. 

“É tão engraçado, eu perdi em uma só noite minha sucessora e meu orgulho e sequer sei o que aconteceu. Infernos, a Estrela da Manhã realmente não está muito satisfeito comigo.” Respondeu, um suspiro vago logo em seguida. “E agora, o que resta do legado da minha fámilia? Um irmão e um filho desertores da linhagem da família, e como meu senhor gosta de me lembrar, um aborto ambulante.”

“Dantes, Robert e Cedric não cometeram nenhum ato de traição. Apenas abraçaram suas verdadeiras naturezas.” Respondeu, pacificamente, mesmo que talvez ele merecesse uns belos ‘sopapos’. “E Hector não tem culpa de nada, Dantes. Não julgue tudo como sendo obra da raiva do Senhor das Trevas, ou vão começar a achar que você é um fanático!” Gargalhou de forma alegre a parte final. Dantes, nem se tivesse todas as forças do mundo, conseguiria suprimir o sorriso que se veio em reação às falas dela.

“Talvez eu devesse considerar que você está um pouco certa.”

“Oh, meu querido. Eu sempre estou certa.” Assegurou, um sorriso em seus lábios.

“Considerarei levar essa alegação a sério,” respondeu, tomando gentilmente a mão dela, os dedos entrelaçados. Nenhum dos dois ousaria quebrar aquilo. E assim permaneceram. Goladas de chá e garfadas em doces. Aproveitando os poucos minutos que as bestas lhes proporcionaram sozinhos. Minutos que se prolongariam por horas e anos se dependesse da vontade dos dois. Os lábios de Dantes beijado sutilmente a palma de Zariba. E assim ambos permaneceram. O som do piano ao fundo, dedilhado sozinho, era testemunha dos raros sinais de afetos. Brasas que sobreviveram por anos a fio tendiam a arder de forma estranha, mas eles não tinham o luxo de se questionar sobre isso, afinal, na manhã seguinte, não poderiam mais se permitir o luxo de aproveitar a companhia alheia novamente. Os ossos do ofício, às vezes, eram árduos e frios demais. 

Hector

Ah, os reencontros de família. Eles são adoráveis, não? Pessoas sorridentes e bonitas, mesas cheias de comida e mais o oceano de coisas que eram vendidas nas propagandas de margarina ou de chester de fim de ano. O único problema é que algum incompetente havia esquecido de notificar os herdeiros de Dantes sobre isso. Talvez tenha sido esse o motivo de Cedric quase cair da escada quando encontrara o irmão caçula vagando pelos corredores da mansão com um mapa em mãos e acompanhado pelo sonolento gato preto. Sinceramente, o herdeiro Blanchard preferia encontrar Lúcifer vindo atrás de sua alma na base da porrada do que se encontrar com Hector. 

O bruxo da gula sorriu, travesso. Big D.G, o corpulento familiar em forma de Pitbull de pelo enegrecido ao lado de Cedric, rosnou baixo para Raven. Talvez o familiar e o animal de estimação gostassem do estereótipo de cão que odeia gato e gato que odeia cão, mas o que realmente importava era que eles não se suportavam. Cedric abriu um sorriso sapeca, acariciando a cabeça do familiar.

“Vai pegar.” Sussurrou para o animal, e um rosnado alto se fez audível quando o cachorro correu em disparada atrás do felino. Os segundos seguintes foram uma algazarra. Hector sendo derrubado no chão por um cachorro que atravessou cortando o corredor, um gato endiabrado correndo quase por sua vida e parando de alguma madeira de ponta cabeça no teto com o pelo eriçado e um Cedric Blanchard morrendo de rir do outro lado do corredor próximo à escadaria, precisando de segurar na batente de madeira enquanto ele praticamente chorava de tanto rir.

“Oh, infernos… Você tem o quê, doze anos?!” Retrucou o caçula, levantando do chão e correndo até o gato que apenas se mantinha no teto graças ao fato de gatos serem imunes à gravidade. E se você nunca tentou segurar um gato desesperado quase caindo do teto enquanto tentava não ser morto por um pitbull, saiba que você é privilegiado ou ao menos sortudo.

“Que droga, ele deveria ter derrubado você para o térreo. Mas ver você assim é melhor ainda, eu deveria gravar.” Riu-se, se aproximando do irmão a passos lentos. Big D.G parou de latir e se sentou no chão, não que ele tivesse parado de rosnar. Um completamente eriçado Raven caiu do teto nos braços de Hector. “O que infernos você ainda está fazendo aqui?” perguntou Cedric, apoiando-se na batente “Ficou com saudades do seu irmãozão? Ou só esqueceu onde fica a saída? Se quiser, eu adoraria ter o prazer de te arremessar lá.”

“Acredite. Se alguém não quer estar aqui com você, esse alguém sou eu.” Retrucou o Blanchard caçula, evitando as feições se moldarem acompanhando a sensação das unhas do felino em sua carne. “Seu pai queria que eu fosse embora o mais rápido possível, e acredite, eu queria. Mas Robert me deixou ficar até o enterro… “

“Por quê?” Cortou o mais velho, soltando uma ruidosa gargalhada. “Não é como se uma escória como você tivesse alguma coisa haver com ela. Além de que ela era ela. E você é só o bastardozinho nojento que temos de aturar porque infelizmente nosso pai não teria paciência para aguentar nosso tio outros dez anos sem falar com ele.” Alegou, o mesmo tom ácido que sempre usava para se dirigir a Hector escorria como bile. “Então só faça um favor a todos nós. Volta pra Paris e muda seu sobrenome.”

“Você acha que eu estou embaixo do mesmo teto que você por vontade própria?” Respondeu, quase se esquecendo que Big D.G rosnava para ele. Hector encarou Cedric. “E quem você é para falar quem é ou não relacionado com a Linnara? Ela sequer olhava para sua cara. Sensata, ela, não?”

Hector teria cogitado se arrepender da escolha de palavras quando viu as feições do irmão, contudo, não tivera tempo de fazer isso antes de ser abruptamente arremessado contra a parede. O antebraço de Cedric estava em sua garganta. Podia-se ver uma veia protuberante pulsando em seu pescoço.

“Cuidado com essa língua, bastardinho. Eu não teria o menor problema em arrancar ela,” ponderou o bruxo. “Ou eu poderia só te jogar dessa escada e falar que foi um acidente…”

“Cedric. Vejo que voltou para casa.” A voz de Robert ecoou no corredor, Hector sendo solto enquanto Cedric recuava um passo. “Ah, notou que Hector ainda está aqui. Uma pena que o reencontro não tenha sido dos melhores, realmente triste.”

“Eu estava apenas cumprimentando meu irmãozinho, tio, nada demais.” Respondeu Cedric, um sorrisinho nos lábios ao arrumar o casaco de couro contra a camiseta clara.

“Bem, agora que você terminou, eu adoraria se você pudesse nos dar um pouco de privacidade para algo.” pigarreou Robert, arrumando as mangas da camisa social, um olhar cemicerado sendo lançado ao primogênito de Dantes “Que tal praticar feitiços ilusórios?” Sugeriu para Cedric. Segurou o ombro de Hector e o puxou para perto. “Eu e Hector temos assuntos a tratar.”

“Claro. Podemos terminar essa conversa mais tarde, não é maninho?” Sorriu cínico o primogênito de Dantes, passando por ambos, batendo sutilmente no ombro de Hector. Um último e rápido olhar foi lançado ao irmão. “Eu recomendaria tomar cuidado, quem sabe o que pode acontecer, com esses assassinatos acontecendo?”

Hector seguiu Robert em silêncio pelos corredores do segundo andar. Nenhum dos dois se permitiu comentar algo enquanto seguiam o caminho de aparência infinita repleto de incontáveis quadros, não que Hector precisasse de mais do que dois neurônios para entender que se tratavam de pinturas de Dantes e Robert. Incontáveis quadros de roupas e estilos de pinturas diferentes, Hector quase se sentiu como se estivesse em algum tipo de viagem do tempo, e as roupas eram piores do que ele imaginava. Por fim, Hector e Robert se viram frente a uma estreita porta no final do corredor. O escritório privado de Robert era um dos poucos lugares no imenso casarão em que Hector nunca tinha estado antes, e dá para explorar muitas coisa quando se é obrigado a permanecer trancado em casa. Robert tocou gentilmente a maçaneta, um sorriso em seu rosto ao se virar para Hector.

“Não conte a Dantes o que eu vou te mostrar, ele acha que o dele é maior.” Riu-se ao abrir gentilmente a porta. O pequeno escritório de ar caseiro com pequenos móveis de madeira escura e couro parecia ser pouco maior que um banheiro. Hector realmente se questionou se Robert tinha noção de espaço. Antes que Hector tivesse tempo de abrir a boca para o comentar, entretanto, o líder da luxúria afastou as mangas. “Tão inteligente e ainda não entendeu que magia é a resposta para toda pergunta.” Anunciou, as mãos erguidas ao ar, os dedos alheios reluzindo em um tom rubro “A realidade tende a ser decepcionante,” anunciou, um prolongado ruído se fazendo quando o cômodo começou a se alongar. Objetos caíram no chão e foram substituídos por abajures, vasos chineses e até mesmo uma samambaia ocupando as estantes que se levantavam do piso. Estantes repletas de livros saíram das paredes. Os papéis de parede se movimentavam como pinturas vivas. Vigas de madeira e metal se contorciam para fora da parede e se moldavam e se alargavam até um pequeno bar se formar na extremidade oposta à agora lustrosa escrivaninha, pilhas de papéis perfeitamente organizados surgindo em cima dela. Hector abriu a boca para falar algo, porém não tivera tempo. “Sente-se.”

“O que voc… Quantos cômodos da casa você dobrou?” Questionou o Blanchard mais novo ao se sentar de frente a Robert, que se acomodava em seu assento na poltrona de couro. O líder da luxúria franziu o cenho, pensativo.

“Eu diria que uns 5. Mas ao foco Hector, te trouxe aqui pois precisamos conversar. Além de que é o único cômodo que eu blindei magicamente. Se alguém abrir agora vai ver um escritorio vazio.” Ponderou o homem, se inclinando para perto de Hector. “Eu sei que você não vai embora depois do enterro.”

Hector encarou o tio em silêncio por alguns segundos, mordiscando o lábio interno antes de abrir a boca. “...Eu não posso ir embora sem saber o que aconteceu.”

“Eu imaginei… Mas nós dois sabemos que se seu pai souber que você ainda está aqui, desobedecendo ordens diretas dele, eu e você nós daríamos muito mal.”

“ Nós?” Questionou o mais jovem, fitando o parente.

“Sim, ele odiaria saber que eu te dei as chaves de um quarto no Hotel Goodsprings que curiosamente não existe. Mas eu não fiz nada, não é mesmo?” Sorriu o homem.

“Por que está me ajudando com isso? Achei que não queriam que eu me metesse onde não deveria.”

“Seu pai pensa assim. Assim como Rida, William e Johanne além de provavelmente Agatha. Mas eu sei que se alguém pode ajudar nisso, é você, Hector. Você conhecia ela melhor do que a maioria de nós… “

“Então você vai mesmo desafiar uma ordem dele por acreditar que eu posso ser útil? Isso é insano até mesmo para mim.” Pronunciou Hector. Realmente começou a questionar a sanidade de seu tio. “E se… descobrirem? Eles… Eles não vão te perdoar de novo!”

“Por isso precisa descobrir o que aconteceu rápido.”

“Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso.” Respondeu, direto.

“Mas eu não fiz nada, eu sequer sei que você vai continuar aqui.” Respondeu simplista. “Você não está fazendo isso por mim Hector. Está fazendo por ela.”

Hector abriu a boca em protesto, mas se calou, massageando as têmporas e se levantando de sua poltrona. Andouaté o bar e se serviu com uma dose de uísque. “O que te faz achar que esse tiro no escuro não foi uma ideia ruim?”  
“Eu não sei. Fé, talvez?”

Hector não respondeu, os punhos cerrados ao tomar com um gole a bebida que desceu rasgando sua garganta. Um suspiro fraco saiu de seus lábios ao se apoiar na bancada. Robert conhecia Hector o suficiente para saber que sua cabeça estava a mil por hora, conseguia sentir na forma impaciente com a qual Hector batia os dedos contra a bancada. O parisiense se virou, suspirando baixo.

“Eu vou tentar. Mas se eu perceber que a situação ficará ruim para você eu saio dessa cidade sem pensar duas vezes.”

“Não esperaria nada mais, vindo de você.” Respondeu, sorridente, Robert. Hector arrumou a camisa, e no pequeno instante em que isso aconteceu, ele pôde notar um livro em particular na estante, a capa enegrecida e lustrosa reluzindo suavemente sobre a luz dos abajures. O Blanchard mais novo marchou por curtos passos até poder tocar a capa grossa.

Hector, para ser sincero, estava surpreso em encontrar um exemplar daqueles. Os dizeres em branco se destacavam na capa escura. Noire comment la nuit, pour Hector Blanchard. Eram esses os dizeres presentes ali. Ele realmente não lembrava qual tinha sido a última vez que segurou um daqueles nas mãos. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram, a indagação de Hector não precisou ser dita para que Robert soubesse o que ele queria saber. O Blanchard limpou a garganta.

“Eu achei que ele tinha mandado queimarem todos.” Hector olhou para Robert enquanto ainda segurava o livro.

“Bem, ele mandou os parentes comprarem o máximo que pudessem e queimar. Cedric parecia uma criança no natal quando fez isso. Eu, por outro lado, fiquei curioso e escondi esse… Ele ficou uma fera quando você publicou isso, parecia que ele iria pessoalmente te jogar na fogueira.” Respondeu, pacificamente.

Porém, Hector já se encontrava perdido em seus pensamentos. Dantes o odiava, e aquele livro era um dos motivos para isso. Negro como a noite. 345 páginas de críticas sobre os Blanchards contados sobre o ponto de vista de um alter ego chamado de Jonathan Smith. Como aquele livro palpitou pelo mundo mágico, a impecável e poderosa casa Blanchard tinha defeitos, muitos defeitos. Defeitos detalhadamente explicados em cada página, parágrafo e linha. O que fazer quando deuses tinham suas posições desafiadas por mortais? Oras, a resposta é simples. Atearam fogo aos hereges, e os livros de Hector viraram cinzas da noite para o dia.

Dia anterior, 17 de junho as 08:15 da manhã 

Selene

Selene, como sempre, estava de pé antes do sol ameaçar se levantar no horizonte enevoado de Montroir. O aroma de incensos queimando imperava na pequena sala ao lado da recepção da Stoneherbes, a pequena loja pertencente a seus pais e administrada pela wiccana. Sentada em posição de lótus em seu tapete de meditação, ela inspirava fundo, aproveitando quando os primeiros raios de sol atravessaram o vidro transparente batendo nos fragmentos de cristais amarrados ao teto, longos arco-íris se projetando pela sala. Hodena, familiar de Selene, descansava empoleirado no ombro de sua Wiccana. Selene constantemente alegava que Hodena era o Beija-flor mais preguiçoso do mundo. Era uma manhã calma, e Selene apenas conseguia imaginar as diferentes formas que poderia aproveitar o dia.

Terminaria suas meditações diárias, cuidaria de seu jardim, arrumaria a loja e procuraria alguma receita vegana para experimentar. O dia perfeito, claro. A Wiccana levantou, seu habitual sorriso nos lábios ao olhar pela janela e observar os amarelos raios de luz tocarem sua pele. A janela foi aberta sutilmente pela Wiccana, que se pendurou sobre a batente. O aroma das margarida abaixo era reconfortante. As pessoas estranhavam o lustrooso jardim de Selene mesmo que os ventos do verão ainda ameaçassem surgir. 

Contudo, algo deixava Selene… Inquieta. Ela não sabia dizer se era a intensidade do sol. Ou o vento estranhamente mais frio que o habitual para a época, ou mesmo se era algo que ela não conseguisse entender. Hodena piou alto, na tentativa de chamar atenção de Selene, que se encontrava encarando em silêncio o absoluto nada por prolongados minutos. A Wiccana sorriu, balançando a cabeça, fazendo um suave carinho na cabeça do beija-flor com o indicador.

“Que tal darmos uma volta, Dena?” Sugeriu sorridente para a ave que piou em resposta. Minutos foram o que levou para a arrumação da Trìgeleach. A arrumação do cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, o calçar de botas de borracha reservadas para trilha e terminar de guardar as ervas e plantas em seus determinados recipientes. Stoneherbes podia não ser a maior loja de materiais Wiccanos do mundo, mas ao menos Selene tinha o orgulho de alegar que era a mais acolhedora e organizada que se encontraria na América do Norte. E quando a estudante de medicina se dera conta já estava caminhando saltitante pelas trilhas feitas por entre as densas árvores da floresta.

Selene sabia que as florestas de Montroir não eram os lugares mais seguros do mundo, e com certeza também não eram os locais mais calmos, eram comuns agitações. Dríades escondidas por entre os troncos retorcidos e faunos habitantes de clareiras secretas eram coisas com que se podia se acostumar com o tempo, assim como ocasionalmente encontrar pegadas ou carcaças parcialmente devoradas de cervos. Mas mesmo que até o momento Selene não conseguisse ver algo diferente, algo em sua espinha a deixava alerta, ela sentia algo… Agitado, por assim dizer. Contudo, considerou mais viável ignorar, deveria ser apenas sua cabeça pregando peças consigo.

A Wiccana, porém, parou quando se viu afastada da trilha. Ela não havia ido por lá, ou havia? Ela não sabia como havia chegado no emaranhado de árvores retorcidas e altas com longos espinhos, e Hodena, assim como a própria Selene, não parecia muito confortável naquele local. Selene suspirou, balançando a cabeça e beijando a cabeça do beija-flor.

“Vamos voltar para casa logo, só preciso lembrar para onde ir.” Assegurou, ao voltar a andar em linha reta em direção ao norte, ao menos ela achava que era o norte, ela nunca fora a melhor pessoa em geografia do mundo. Por isso, muitas pessoas chegavam a achar que ela era estadunidense.

Selene seguiu andando seu caminho, cantarolando consigo mesma e acompanhada por Hodena na musiquinha de um comercial de cereal. Apenas aproveitando o sol fraco por entre a copa das árvores e o vento. Era em partes estranho o fato de Selene conseguir reagir tão bem a estar perdida em uma floresta. Mas bem a Deusa sabia o que fazia, e se o universo quis, quem Selene seria para questionar? A Deusa sabia o que fazia.

Por fim, a inconvenientemente longa caminhada de Selene deu frutos. Frutos infortunadamente podres. Selene não sabia explicar como chegou àquela clareira extensa, mas conseguia entender perfeitamente, aquele lugar não era bom. O cheiro de carne apodrecida e lama entrava nas narinas da canadense a fazendo lacrimejar, a cena a sua frente não lhe era de muita ajuda. No chão coberto de grama alta e samambaias, dezenas, senão centenas de pássaros se encontravam mortos aos montes e em pilhas. Um cervo adulto e um filhote também faziam parte da terrível cena que a Wiccana tinha o infortúnio de ver de camarote. Selene se aproximou de um passaro próximo. Um pequeno pardal. O pegou com cuidado em suas mãos, eles mereciam enterros dignos. Mas antes que tivesse tempo de pensar em algo ela apenas conseguia imaginar, o que havia acontecido com esses animais? E a pergunta que mais assustou a jovem naquela tarde foi a mesma. Por quê todos estavam tão apodrecidos se não aparentavam estar mortos a mais tempo do que seis horas? Uma coisa era certa. A terra estava podre. Talvez a Deusa não tivesse tanta certeza do que queria que Selene fizesse. E assim partiu. para longe da clareira, deixando as moscas e o odor de morte para trás.


	6. Capitulo;; 1.1 ;; Les morts ne peuvent pas pecher

_É fácil a descida para o inferno._

**21 de junho, Montroir**

**Hector**

Quando Hector era criança, ele recordava-se de ouvir as histórias que sua mãe contava junto à lareira, parentes velhos ocupavam a maioria do tempo nos contos. Se para uma pessoa oito anos pode aparentar ser muito, imagine a confusão de uma criança ao imaginar pessoas de trezentos? Hector lembra de achar que seriam que nem as múmias dos filmes que ele via escondido com Cedric quando seus pais dormiam. Hoje, Hector tinha a certeza que aquelas múmias eram melhores do que as que ele conhecia. Ao menos as múmias deveriam conseguir tomar café.

Era o início da manhã de 21 de junho. Era cedo, deviam ser no máximo sete horas da manhã quando os Blanchards se reuniram na mesa da sala de jantar. Os pratos do café da manhã, mesmo que entupidos com comidas de aparência apetitosa e dos mais variados gostos, se mantinham intactos. Hector até tentou forçar-se a comer algo, a fim de não parecer um ingrato quanto a Zarina, que havia surgido pelo início da manhã. Talvez ela soubesse que os Blanchards fariam jejuns prolongados ou apenas esqueceriam de comer. Mas sua garganta estava fechada e seus estômago embrulhado demais para isso. O clima na mansão Blanchard era, no mínimo, tenso.

Robert, de pé e junto à janela, encarava a estrada do lado de fora, as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça social em um tom suave de bege. Ele não ousava dizer uma palavra. Dantes, que se encontrava na pequena sala ao lado da sala de jantar, estava recostado em sua poltrona de couro enegrecido. Ele folheava o jornal, embora todos o conhecessem o suficiente para saber que ele não lia a uma palavra sequer, o café frio em sua xícara. Zarina, sentada de frente para Dantes, comia com o mínimo de ânimo uma fatia de bolo.

Hector se encontrava sozinho, sentado à mesa. Raven, em seu colo, aproveitava um cochilo, mesmo que a única coisa que o gato tivesse feito durante o dia anterior fora dormir e brigar contra uma almofada, e ele impressionantemente perdeu. Talvez a única pessoa que parecesse não se importar com a densa névoa que se alastrava por cada canto da cidade fosse Cedric. Não que o moreno não se importasse com o velório de Linnara, que calúnia. Não dá para ver como ele está acabado? Alexa, play Despacito. Entretanto, ouvir Carlos Oliveira chorando e insultando no telefone não tinha ajudado muito Cedric a se dar ao luxo de estar abalado.

Falando no diabo, Cedric não tardou a descer a escadaria, com passos calmos, nem um pouco preocupado com um desconfortavelmente irritado Big D.G pela lentidão com a qual o seu bruxo seguia. Nenhuma palavra sequer se fez audível quando Cedric entrou no salão. Se alguém levantasse a faca de manteiga, poderia facilmente cortar a tensão que pairava quase sólida no ar frio do casarão. E Hector sabia que a situação apenas tenderia a piorar, por isso, tratou de se forçar a enfiar uma torrada goela abaixo e tomar o resto do chá quente.

Quando os Blanchard e Zarina se puseram do lado de fora, as malas de Hector já haviam sido jogadas no porta malas da forma mais rude que Dantes conseguiu arremessar. Aquilo foi suavizado apenas nos momentos que Zarina saía e voltava para conferir se tudo ia bem. Embora fosse difícil passar pela porta com o bufante chapéu de plumas negras que a italiana usava, Zarina não tiraria aquele chapéu nem que Johanne a ameaçasse de fogueira. Felizmente, aquele chapéu era imune ao recalque. 

Por fim, os quatro puderam seguir viagem. Talvez ela tenha durado horas, talvez minutos, ou talvez Hector apenas estivesse distraído demais para notar o tempo de viagem enquanto observava as gotas de chuva deslizando pela janela conforme o carro seguia pela estrada de pinheiros altos. A viagem passou em um instante, porém, a surpresa de Hector foi quando o carro estacionou em frente a uma luxuosa construção em arquitetura vitoriana. O mar de tijolos tinha um tom enegrecido e acinzentado de bege e longos tecidos negros trêmulos nas janelas do segundo andar. Pessoas trajando as mais elegantes roupas, negras como uma noite sem lua, marchavam espaçadamente entre si por cima do pesado tapete de veludo avermelhado. Eram a elite de Montroir, abutres carniceiros pairando sobre o cadáver de Linnara. E apenas havia um lugar onde se poderia encontrar tais pessoas reunidas. O Clube Duncan.

“Achei que estávamos indo para o velório.” Enunciou um confuso Hector ao sair do carro, arrumando o Blazer ridiculamente folgado que lhe foi emprestado de seu irmão. Os presentes se entreolharam.

“E estamos, meu querido.” Começou Zarina. A melodiosa e doce voz da mulher se assemelhavam a notas suaves de uma música. Contudo isso não foi o suficiente para saciar a confusão de Hector e os presentes estavam cientes disso, não que Dantes realmente pudesse se importar menos. 

“Por Satã, você achou que iríamos para a igreja ouvir um desnutrido pedófilo falar sobre arrepender-se de pecados e sairmos cantando músicas de louvor para o falso Deus?” Questionou o líder da Soberba, recebendo um tapa na nuca vindo de Zarina como resposta.

“Vocês simplesmente sequestraram um cadáver para não irem a uma igreja?” Perguntou Hector, seu tom de voz um tanto exasperado parecia se adequar perfeitamente a situação. “O que tinham na cabeça? O que vai acontecer quando descobrirem que o caixão não tem um cadáver?”

“Não precisa se preocupar com isso, ao menos não agora, Hector.” Assegurou o tio, andando até o sobrinho e pondo a mão sobre seu ombro. As feições de Robert se contraíram em um sorriso suave, um sorriso sem dentes na face acastanhada. “Além de que como não está viva podemos contar como um furto, não um sequestro.”

“Se preferir, vá andando até a igreja humana. Estar aqui é um privilégio que você não parece querer. Deveria estar honrado por sequer pisar aqui.” Desta vez, foi Dantes quem se pronunciou. Tinha um tom de desgosto, como se não lembrasse que Zarina se encontrava logo atrás dele. A morena o encarou, incomodada. “Você está no peito do meu clã, mocinho, um privilégio que não é para pessoas da sua laia. Acho bom manter isso em mente e lembrar que se planejar algo, ou fizer qualquer besteira, eu mesmo te jogo do alto do Mont Noir. Eu fui claro?”

“Eu realmente acho que você tem algum problema com essa frase. Você parece só conhecer ela’ foram as palavras que passaram pela mente de Hector, e as bestas sabem o quanto ele precisou de força para não falá-las. Por fim, o Blanchard mais novo apenas fez uma menção positiva com a cabeça, se arrependendo no momento que viu o sorriso brotar no rosto de Dantes. 

O grupo por fim se permitiu voltar a andar, seguindo o caminho de tecido vermelho que tantos outros seguiram no início daquele dia, importantes demais para sujarem seus sapatos de terra. 

“Foi um porco.” Cochichou Zarina para Hector que a encarou confuso. “O cadáver… Nós o trocamos por um porco… Feitiço de ilusão.” Disse, antes de voltar ao passo normal, parando ao lado de Dantes deixando um perplexo Hector para trás

**Garnet**

Garnet estava acostumada com violência e agressividade, eram, afinal de contas, coisas bastantes comuns em sua profissão. Em especial contando que seu colega de trabalho e parceiro, Wakhan, nunca havia sido um poço de gentileza. Mas foi naquele dia que Garnet realmente cogitou pôr uma coleira elizabetana no pescoço do estadunidense enquanto seguiam rumo ao velório, apenas para evitar que ele e seu familiar tentassem dilacerá-la ou capotar o carro, coisa que considerando os ânimos recentes do homem, não seriam de se surpreender. E para melhorar mais ainda, o albino estava menos comunicativo do que nunca. Ao menos, Garnet não considerava xingamentos em inuíte como comunicação, efetivamente falando.

A egípcia entendia, claro. Wakhan tinha inúmeros motivos para estar irritado, mas ela pretendia não morrer hoje. Ela ficaria muito irritada se morresse por um acidente de carro causado por um surto do homem. Ao menos, ele parecia ter ficado minimamente mais calmo, o suficiente para a morena conseguir tirar da cabeça a ideia de morrer naquele dia. _Not today, satan_.

“Você dirige mais devagar que meu pai. E ele não dirigia.” Foi a primeira coisa que o estadunidense falou em francês desde que entrou naquele carro. “Até eu, que não enxergo, dirijo melhor.”

“Ah! Ótimo, lembrou como se fala.” Respondeu, não se dando ao esforço de olhar para o lado, embora conseguisse imaginar a cara séria que lhe seria lançada. Não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso surgisse em seu rosto. “Você não vai perder o…”

“Agatha levou os documentos da autópsia e nos deu migalhas.” Retrucou ele, cortando a fala de Garnet. Mais um motivo para o homem de longos cabelos brancos estar irritado. O husky na parte de trás do carro rosnou alto ao ouvir o nome de Agatha.

“Oh, então é por isso que está xingando sem parar por mais de quinze minutos.” Disse, em tom suave.

“Com certeza é apenas por isso.” Respondeu, em um tom áspero e frio que teria machucado pessoas não acostumadas com os modos rudes do homem. Mas Garnet estava acostumada, ao menos era o que ela acreditava. Wakhan nunca foi a pessoa mais fácil do mundo de se lidar. Era uma pessoa que muitos comentavam como sendo distante, bruto, e que muitos evitariam, com exceção dos ansiosos que procuravam a cama do homem, apenas para quebrar a cara. “Eu soube que vão passar o caso para algum bruxo nojentinho de nariz empinado” 

“Eu sinto muito, Wakhan… ” Comentou a wiccana, olhando para o homem, a mão pousando sobre a palma fria do homem.

“A cada dia que se passa eu tenho mais e mais vontade de estourar a cara dessa mulher,” balbuciou, apoiando o rosto no braço. “Ainda vai demorar muito para chegarmos?”  
“Tempo o suficiente para você continuar xingando.” Riu-se a egípcia ao ouvir o homem retrucar. O silêncio se arrastou por longos minutos, confortáveis minutos de paz, sem xingamentos, sem insultos e sem palavras que fariam Garnet achar que estava sendo azarada ou amaldiçoada pelo parceiro. A viagem pôde se seguir sem nada que fizesse a mulher achar que passaria por riscos. Mas o silêncio não durou Para ser específico, durou apenas o suficiente para o carro estacionar a alguns metros da igreja de arquitetura gótica. Um monstro de detalhes minuciosos que se distinguia do ar moderno e elegante que a cidade exibia em seu total. Humanos tinham facilidade em destruir equilíbrios, sejam visuais ou não.

“Nós… Podemos ficar mais um pouco se precisar criar coragem.” ponderou Garnet, olhando para o lado de fora, a aglomeração de pessoas trajadas de preto marchando em um fúnebre silêncio para dentro. Wakhan negou com a cabeça.

"Não vamos prolongar mais as coisas." Respondeu, um cansaço em sua voz que fez com que Garnet se sentisse pesada, como se tivesse acabado de dobrar de peso ou apenas se sentindo desconfortável demais para cogitar se mover. Segundos pareciam durar horas, foi o necessário para que ambos saíssem do carro. Com o mesmo ânimo em que estavam dentro do carro, andaram a passos lentos em direção à entrada. Eles quiseram parar, dar meia volta e seguir rumo ao carro para saírem dali. Mas não o fizeram, seus pés nunca lhes permitiriam esse privilégio.

Garnet não era católica, que a Deusa Mãe lhe livrasse da ideia de se submeter aos costumes e normas daquele credo. Mas ela acreditou saber o suficiente para entender que aquilo duraria tempo o suficiente para ela lamentar terrivelmente de não ter convencido Wakhan de fazer os ritos funerários apropriados em casa, sob a luz da Mãe e sob a visão do Deus Cornífero, como havia sido feito por Selene e Phyrne. Ela não estava ali por mais de quinze minutos e já lamentava sua decisão, completamente exausta e entediada com o prolongado discurso feito pelo magro pastor sobre algo como a penitência da alma ou algo do gênero. Para dizer a verdade ela não poderia se importar menos com o que o religioso dizia.

Minutos pareciam horas naquele lugar, e a voz arrastada e lenta do pastor funcionava melhor que qualquer sonífero, chegando ao ponto em que ela se vira cochilando várias vezes, acordada pelos sons do coral ou de alguma velha senhora berrando ao fundo coisas como ‘aleluia senhor, aleluia’. Deusa Mãe, se a senhora não estiver muito ocupada, me tira daqui. Os olhos da egípcia rondaram a igreja, e tudo que ela conseguia ver era a massa de humanos em vestes pretas com lágrimas de crocodilo. Sem bruxos. Ela sabia que os humanos dali pouco deviam conhecer Linnara. Ela também não conhecia, mas estava ali por um motivo completamente diferente. Contudo, os olhos de Garnet se prenderam a uma atrasada e cambaleante figura. Era difícil não o notar. Com os fortes cabelos loiros em ondas perfeitas tão amarelas quanto o sol e a pele clara e leitosa mostrada pelo terno mal arrumado e os olhos em um azul cristalino puro. Era como ver um anjo andando apressado pelo monte de humanos de indiferentes à sua presença.

“Desculpem o atraso.” Murmurou Narcisse, a voz melodiosa do loiro em um timbre baixo ao tomar assento no meio de ambos, um sorriso branco de bochecha a bochecha. O sorriso não durou o suficiente, sendo derrubado por um suspiro baixo de Wakhan. Narcisse era outro coitado que não tinha motivos para estar ali. Ao menos ela não passaria por aquela tortura sozinha. 

Os ritos se estenderam por mais tempo do que se planejava, talvez o único motivo de Garnet não ter dado o fora dali foi que não aguentaria o peso em sua consciência. O clérigo parecia não se lembrar de metade do seu discurso. Mas os presentes tinham a habilidade sobrenatural de sorrir e fingir que entendiam algo e que de alguma forma aquilo ajudaria a alma de Linnara a seguir para os pós vida. Garnet temia que Linnara morresse de tédio se estivesse viva. Ou talvez os presentes morressem se falassem que a alma da loira agora já estava marchando para o inferno.

Por alguns minutos a wiccana encarou Wakhan. Minutos relativamente dolorosos. Wakhan nunca foi uma pessoa de chorar, ou que mostrasse como estava se sentindo, mas aquilo era demais para ele, de forma que Garnet não ficou surpresa ao notar as gotas cristalinas descendo dos olhos cegos do homem. Eram linhas molhadas que deslizaram silenciosas pelas bochechas do rosto rude do homem, pingando de seu queixo e sumindo em direção ao chão. Não houve o alarde de cair aos prantos, ele não tinha o direito de fazê-lo. Garnet não era próxima a Linnara. Sequer a conhecia. Mas sabia o quanto Wakhan a admirava, sabia o quanto ele a desejava. Mas não poderia negar a marca negra e áspera que ele havia deixado em Linnara. Mas por infortúnio do Wiccano, a morte havia levado-lhe a luz de sua existência. 

**Jacob**

Ser filho do xerife tinha inúmeras vantagens, como por exemplo receber carona no colégio em viaturas, não ir para a prisão quando era pego no meio da noite depois de quebrar algo, além de que Jacob conseguiu um lustroso quantitativo de algemas. Mas, como tudo, ele também estava acostumado com consequências e coisas ruins, e quando seu pai é o xerife de uma cidade pequena depois de um assassinato violento, paz era um luxo que a família não poderia receber. Isso ficou claro no momento em que os Steins puseram os pés para fora do carro, o frio incomum para a época do ano se apossando do cenário junto ao som do vento varrendo as folhas para longe, além da distonia causada pelos flashs das câmeras dos repórteres que começavam a se aglomerar na porta da igreja.

Herbert ainda teve a insuficiente ideia de fazer com que Isabelle e Willy fossem na frente, a fim de entrarem o mais rápido que conseguissem na igreja, deixando a barra dos repórteres para ele e Jacob. Afinal, haviam revisado por horas. A polícia não tinha pistas dos suspeitos até o momento, mas as buscas não cessariam. Era engraçado como o único momento em que Jacob podia realizar algo com o pai no âmbito policial envolvia problemas. Além de que fora proibido terminantemente de comentar qualquer coisa sobre o caso em seu blog. Ao menos, por alguma intercessão divina, a família conseguiu chegar intacta. Apenas para ser alvo dos olhos desgostosos dos presentes, que os observavam como se fossem animais para o abate, ou melhor, como como os que não conseguiram impedir o abate.

Jacob seguiu a família a passos calmos. O som dos movimentos ecoava pela igreja enquanto o padre ainda falava sem parar. Deus, havia chegado ao ponto onde os presentes possivelmente já haviam começado a rezar que ele fosse o próximo a cair duro no chão. E uma das pessoas que já estava no topo da lista era sua mãe. Isabelle nunca havia sido a queridinha da igreja da cidade para início da conversa — afinal, como pode alguém que usa cristais e tem 'visões do futuro' não ser mais do que uma pagã blasfemadora. Logo atrás dela, estava Safiya. Jacob mal sabia como agradecer à amiga por ter aceitado acompanhá-lo naquilo.

Por fim, após seus intermináveis discursos, o clérigo idoso finalmente permitiu que os presentes postassem suas homenagens à mulher. Uma extensa fileira se fez da mais variada mistura de pessoas. Misturas de lamentos e choros se fizeram audíveis quando Jacob e Willy se aproximavam do caixão. Jacob sentia os espinhos da rosa branca em seus dedos arranharem sua pele, mas ele não parecia se importar com isso, ao menos ele conseguia sentir algo. Ao menos ele estava vivo. Ele não poderia dizer o mesmo sobre ela. Linnara parecia em paz. Se é que essa história de paz existia. Ela estava trajada com um delicado vestido de linho branco, a feições suavemente maquiadas e o cabelo loiro como ouro em uma cachoeira bem arrumada. Jacob não tinha um discurso a fazer, por isso simplesmente pousou a rosa sobre o peito da loira, passando a mão gentilmente por sua testa.

"Tenha um bom descanso, Linnara…" murmurou, a voz em tom baixo. Ele teria dito mais coisas, se soubesse o que dizer naquela situação. Nunca havia esperado aquilo, não para ela. Contudo, algo chamou sua atenção. Willy rabiscava algo no caderno que sempre trazia consigo. A palavra porco em letras vermelhas.

**Regina**

Talvez no quinto copo de gim desde que se fez presente no clube Duncan, Regina precisava de álcool para aguentar permanecer ali, mesmo que sorrisse simpática a todos os abutres e falsos que lhe dirigiam a palavra em cumprimentos fingidos e olhos de choro, causado vez ou outra por colírio. Estava ali por pura formalidade, a grande Regina precisava manter sua fama de pessoa simpática, mesmo considerando que raras foram as vezes em que tivera o mínimo de contato com a morta. A espanhola estava particularmente aérea aquele dia, tanto que levou um susto ao ouvir o copo de Magnus pousar sobre a bancada.

“Olha eu também não era amigo dessa garota, mas isso não é motivo para você me deixar falando sozinho,” retrucou o alemão, jogando os longos cabelos castanhos para trás. Os olhos castanhos de Regina encontraram os olhos azuis de Magnus. 

“Continuem falando assim, como se eu fosse uma parede, e eu coloco veneno na bebida de vocês.” Cortou Coral antes de Regina poder responder. O homem alto de cabelos acastanhados e olhos azuis encarou os dois, enchendo novamente o copo de Magnus com uísque.

“Em momento algum prometi que prestaria atenção no que você dizia.” respondeu, no tom mais gentil que conseguiu, mesmo que não tivesse o mínimo de ânimo para isso, principalmente se tratando de Magnus. 

“O único motivo de eu ter te chamado para vir junto comigo foi para não ter de ficar matando meu fígado sozinho com o Coral, de quem, a propósito, só estou falando por ser o único com o tipo de uísque que eu gosto nessa espelunca de clube.” Pigarreou, tomando um gole de sua bebida.

“Da próxima vez, o Jesus satanista aqui pode transformar sua própria água em vinho.” Respondeu, indiferente, o bruxo da gula, arrumando o suéter castanho. Magnus murmurou um xingamento ao ouvir o apelido, Regina por outro lado não evitou uma gargalhada, sorrindo para Coral que brindou ao ato. Bebendo com um gole só o líquido âmbar que desceu rasgando sua garganta.

“Bem… Como eu estava falando. Quem vocês apostariam que matou a garota?” Perguntou, sentado em sua cadeira da forma mais esnobe que conseguiu, arrumando as vestes da mais cara seda que era possível imaginar. Magnus era, afinal, um duque, mesmo que seu título não valesse nada na atualidade .

“Eu apostaria uma grana preta que isso tem dedo do saco de ossos da Johanne.” Comentou Coral, se apoiando no balcão para encarar a velha senhora, sentada afastada dos demais e encarando o absoluto nada, visivelmente ansiosa para voltar para casa. “Essa mulher não é de Lúcifer. Ela teria cara de quem faria isso.”

“Não seja idiota, ela não tem forças pra andar meio quilômetro sem começar a reclamar de dores.” Retrucou Magnus, tomando um gole de seu copo. “Isso parece ter vindo do William. Quem mais teria tanta brutalidade quanto ele?”  
“É sério que os dois estão fazendo um bolão da morte?” Regina questionou, olhando para os dois apenas para receber um dar de ombros. Ela suspirou, às vezes era um trabalho bem difícil ser a mais sensata daquele trio. Por fim, ela respirou fundo. “Agatha. Eu aposto no Agatha.” Respondeu, olhando de soslaio para o homem da Soberba.

“Vocês estão esquecendo que estamos falando de alguém fisicamente forte? Afinal, quem fez isso tem de ser forte. Que tal o Ivor?” Sugeriu Magnus, olhando para o membro do clã da preguiça. Ivor era para os padrões comuns um quase gigante, uma montanha loira de músculos exagerados e de olhos azuis. Vestido com moletons, o gigante tirava um confortável cochilo em uma das poltronas do local.

“Ele é um covarde. Além de que ele precisaria estar acordado para fazer isso. A única coisa que ele deve conseguir fazer é dormir.” Respondeu, indiferente, Coral.

“É uma pena, eu adoraria poder dar utilidade para aquela bunda, um desperdício passar o dia todo dormindo.” Lamentou Magnus, olhando para os lados. “Que tal fazermos apostas de quem vai ser o próximo ou a próxima?”

“Você parece um sádico fúnebre. Você seria capaz de matar alguém só pra falar que eu e a Regina estamos errados.” Protestou Coral, preocupado unicamente com a possibilidade de perder, principalmente para Magnus. “Ok. Eu aposto que a próxima pessoa deve ser o Cedric.” Comentou.

“Uhm… Eu acho que algum Wiccano.” Comentou Magnus. “Só não seja uma maldita pessoa que me devia dinheiro… E você, Regina? Em quem vai seu voto?”

Regina pensou, dois minutos no máximo, mordiscando o lábio inferior. Os olhos correram pelo recinto, parando sobre a recém chegada Andromeda. Acompanhada por Sextus.

“Sextus. Eu voto no Sextus.”

**Carlos**

Carlos era uma pessoa orgulhosa. Isso era um fato de conhecimento geral. De fala mansa, ações ‘nobres’ e modos de um cavalheiro, Carlos seria o que se esperaria de um cavaleiro medieval, mesmo que sua personalidade tendesse para um garanhão cafajeste do século XXI. Trajado de forma elegante e chamativa, Carlos era o tipo de pessoa que ia para todos os lugares para chamar atenção, mesmo que esse evento fosse o velório da mulher que ele desejava a seu lado.

Contudo, uma coisa boa ainda pairava em sua mente. Lembrava da noite anterior, de ter sido chamado no meio da madrugada à academia a chamado do tribunal. ‘O caso é seu’, anunciou William. ‘Não deixaremos humanos resolverem questões bruxas’. Agora, Carlos tinha carta branca para quebrar até o último osso da pessoa que havia feito aquilo. E seu suspeito número um finalmente havia dado as caras no recinto, com o sempre esnobe nariz empinado. 

“ _Devíamos estourar a cara dele na parede, esse lugar precisa de mais vermelho_.” Sugeriu uma voz próxima ao ouvido de Carlos, apoiando o braço no ombro dele. Kerl às vezes era uma pessoa sensata. Mesmo que fosse apenas um alter ego de Carlos. Ou uma segunda personalidade. Carlos nunca soube ao certo.

“É uma ideia ótima,” murmurou, discretamente, escondendo os lábios por trás de uma taça de vinho tinto. “Podemos enquadrar ele depois… Bater nele até ele confessar.” Comentou, a ideia de quebrar Sextus na porrada até ele confessar parecia-lhe mais do que apetitosa. E com isso, ele andou em direção ao Balaur. 

**Sextus**

Estar no enterro de Linnara não estava na sua lista de planos de como aproveitar seu domingo. A situação teria sido minimamente aceitável se tivesse conseguido levar os mariachis que havia contratado, contudo, Andromeda havia falado que se ele não os mandasse embora ela mesma enfiaria a trombeta de um deles em um lugar bem desconfortável sem uma quantidade grande de lubrificante. Ao menos ainda podia encher a cara.

Parado junto a Andrômeda, próximos a uma grande estátua do Senhor das Trevas, Sextus estava acostumado a receber olhares. Claro, geralmente de inveja, vez ou outra de desejo, coisa que até hoje fazia seu estômago revirar. Mas o que ele sentia sobre si era diferente, era pesado. Talvez fosse com todos, ou apenas a situação. Não, Sextus sentia a sensação de ser fuzilado. Cada segundo a sensação se intensificava, até que finalmente pode ver a origem disso, uma inconveniente origem trajada de vermelho e chegando rápido. 

“Ah Satã…” murmurou, olhando para Andrômeda, tomando o último gole de sua taça. Virou-se para Carlos com o sorriso mais irônico que seu rosto conseguiu fornecer, o que considerando que a pessoa era Sextus, foi um bom trabalho. “Detetive Oliveira, não sabia que você vinha para cá.” Disse, em um tom de indiferença.

“Você deve ser muito corajoso ou cínico para dar as caras aqui hoje.” Respondeu, parando de frente para Sextus, os olhos do brasileiro fuzilando-o com imensurável raiva.

“Se vai continuar me encarando vou começar a cobrar ingressos, apenas vim fazer companhia a Andrômeda, senhor intrometido.” Respondeu, levando a mão ao bolso e tirando dele um cigarro para levá-lo aos lábios. Não muito depois, soltava uma tragada do cigarro recém aceito no rosto de Carlos, que se encontrava pronto para pular no pescoço do Balaur.

“Como você ousa…” Murmurou, puxando Sextus pelo colarinho. Andrômeda se virou para Carlos enquanto Sextus pôs um sorriso no rosto.

“Como ouso o quê? Que eu lembre, essa é a sede do meu clã, eu posso estar aqui o tempo que eu desejar.” Respondeu, com um dar de ombros. “Agora, que tal me soltar para eu não dar um jeito de transformar você no selvagem desmiolado que você é?”

“Sextus Balaur. Está preso pelo assassinato de Linnara Wizenberg.” Anunciou, alto, num dos desafortunados momentos em que o salão estava em silêncio o suficiente para que a atenção dos presentes caísse sobre a cena. Sextus riu alto e sarcástico.

“Ah é mesmo? E que provas tem além das vozes em sua cabeça, hein, seu lunático?” Perguntou o Balaur, apenas para receber como resposta ser arremessado contra a parede, seu rosto pressionado contra a tinta escura. 

“Você tem o direito de ficar calado ou eu quebro cada osso do seu corpo!” Ameaçou. William observava a tudo de longe, bebendo de seu copo de Uísque. “Você matou a mulher que eu amava… Eu vou fazer você sofrer… Por muito tempo antes de cortar sua garganta.” Praticamente rosnou a sentença, apenas para receber uma risada sarcástica em resposta.

“Amar? Você só queria colocar o pau dentro dela e está frustrado que ela morreu antes de poder fazer isso. Quem sabe se você correr ainda encontra o corpo quente o suficiente para tentar algo?” Riu. Carlos borbulhou de ódio e levou o punho em direção ao rosto de Sextus, pronto para acabar com a raça dele. Contudo antes que pudesse o fazer, Andromeda puxou o pulso dele.

“Encoste um dedo nele de novo e eu juro que vou arrancar seu braço.” Ameaçou, de forma séria, puxando Sextus para mais perto de si. “E acredite, eu posso ser bem pior do que você.”

“Não se meta em assuntos do meu trabalho, Andromeda. Esse verme merece enfrentar a fogueira pelos crimes que ele cometeu!” Protestou, irritado, estalando as juntas dos dedos.

“Você não tem provas de que Sextus fez nada.” Respondeu no mesmo tom, entregando sua taça ao Balaur. “Vou ter de repetir o que acontece se encostar um dedo nele?”

“Está me ameaçando, Andrômeda?” Questionou. A tensão crescia no ar.

“O que pensam que estão fazendo?” A voz de Dantes cortou o recinto como um raio. O líder da Soberba entrou na frente dos dois. “Isso é um funeral. Tenham o mínimo de respeito com os mortos.” Vociferou, fitando Carlos e Andrômeda. Os olhos frios do homem se voltaram para Carlos. “Senhor Oliveira. Lembre-se de se controlar. E você. Andromeda. Não transforme meu clube em um dojo.”

Ambos concordaram em silêncio, olhando para o bruxo mais velho. Assistindo tudo a distância, Lanore McLlavre apenas conseguia pensar em quanto tentar passar pano para Sextus era uma coisa difícil. Se despedindo da forma mais educada que conseguiu, ela andou até ele, que passava a mão nas marcas vermelhas em sua nuca.

“Você não toma jeito mesmo, né? Você podia ter se machucado!” Falou, visivelmente preocupada. Tomando o braço dele para si, marchou em direção à saída. Sextus revirou os olhos, sorrindo.

“Eu não ia perder a oportunidade de expor esses apaixonadinhos pela Linnara. Lúcifer sabe o quanto desses gados só queriam trepar com ela.” Declarou, passando a mão pelo cabelo para arrumar os fios. “Além de que eu não ia perder a oportunidade de alguém me segurar pelo pescoço.”

“Você é tão engraçadinho! Sextus, você não deveria debochar de assuntos do coração.” Rebateu, um tom agitado em sua voz que fez Sextus gargalhar de forma animada.

“Ele não ia me matar. Isso se ele não quiser que minha família mexa uns pauzinhos lá na capital para garantir que a família dele continue só com essa fama de traidores que tem.” Respondeu, junto a um dar de ombros, ignorando o comentário sobre o coração.

“Ai, ai, esse Sextus é tão brincalhão,” riu, num tom quase nervoso. Contudo ela apenas pagou de sonsa e fingiu que ele não falava sério, mas ele não poderia estar mais sério.

“Bem, vamos sair daqui… Que tal irmos comer algumas panquecas? Eu pago.” Respondeu, finalmente saindo juntos do local.As conversas voltaram a se espalhar por entre o salão enquanto Hector observava as coisas em silêncio. Bruxos eram seres estranhos. Mas ele não tinha tempo a perder ocupando sua mente com outra coisa. Ele tinha trabalho a fazer. Com passos silenciosos, o nascido sem magia saiu do Clube. Havia pedido a Robert que comunicasse a seu pai que estava indo embora, agora ele precisava correr, o tempo era seu inimigo.

**Hector**

Ele não era acostumado com florestas, nem com o ar livre da cidade e em geral ele possivelmente teria se perdido se não carregasse consigo um mapa, encantado por Robert para mostrar sua localização exata. Magia era muito útil às vezes, ou sempre. As florestas de Montroir eram densas e grandes demais para pessoas que nunca haviam as explorado, ser proibido de sair de casa não era lá de grande utilidade nessa situação.

Estava um pouco mais quente do que no início da manhã, porém, o céu ainda estava nublado e ventando o suficiente para fazer Hector precisar segurar com força seu casaco. Faltava um quilômetro e alguns metros até poder chegar a seu destino. O terreno ao menos era plano, ou foi o que o pensou antes de ter de se ver pulando pedras e tentando escalá-las. As árvores eram altas e escuras e pareciam mais sinistras a cada passo que dava.

Finalmente, ele pôde se ver próximo à vala. Grama cinza e morta cercava sua entrada. Hector sentia cheiro de podridão, isso se fosse possível descrever com precisão o que aquele cheiro era. O moreno engoliu em seco, sentia o corpo pesado quando se aproximou alguns passos, o vento varrendo as folhas próximas. Algo naquele lugar deixava Hector apreensivo, talvez o fato da bruxa mais poderosa do mundo ter morrido ali dentro fosse um dos motivos, vai saber ao certo.

Hector se agachou, pegando um punhado de grama. O que diabos poderia ter acontecido ali para apodrecer o solo?

“Linnara… Com o que você se meteu…” Murmurou, encarando o vazio. Um arrepio passou por sua nuca ao pensar nas coisas que poderiam ou que possivelmente aconteceram em sua ausência. Contudo, seu tempo de reflexão acabou ao ouvir o som de passos próximo a ele.

“Hector… Faz bastante tempo.” Proferiu a pessoa, com a mão nos bolsos, encarando o Blanchard. 

**Pós-Capitulo**

Alfred Bishop era faxineiro do cemitério de Montroir por mais de trinta anos, não que fosse um trabalho gratificante, ou que ele gostasse de trabalhar tarde da noite varrendo um local escuro e assustador como o cemitério. Era uma situação de aproveitar o que se tinha. Era um salário mixuruca, exaustivo, mas ao menos ele conseguia trabalhar em paz e beber em mais paz ainda.

Aquela noite foi a mais tranquila dos últimos meses. Ele havia tomado o último turno da noite e estava sozinho no escuro escritório no território do cemitério. As gavetas de ferro fechadas em fileiras recém limpas reluziam na luz das poucas lâmpadas do local. Alfred fazia um bom trabalho, no final das contas.

Em cima da maca de ferro, o corpo da falecida dourada repousava, emergido em silêncio. Ela havia chegado no final da tarde, as roupas e a maquiagem impecáveis, era realmente uma pena ela precisar ser cremada. Uma beleza como aquela deveria ser digerida pela terra com o tempo, não se consumir em brasas e virar entulhos cinzentos. Mas não era ele quem decidia isso, sua única função era limpar o local e sair. Ele já estava no último canto do escritório quando ouviu o barulho de algo caindo no chão. Não era um som estrondoso, mas mesmo assim, o homem de idade não lembrava de ter deixado nada em algum local que pudesse cair. Com passos lentos ele andou para de onde havia escutado o som. Próximo ao cadáver de Linnara, um saquinho de couro, pouco maior que o punho de um bebê, se encontrava no chão. Ele parecia estranho, de aparência velha, e amarrado com o que parecia ser uma pequena e estranha corda.

O homem, a contragosto das dores em suas costas, se agachou para o pegar. Era de alguma forma gosmento. Ao aproximar um pouco mais de seu rosto, o homem conseguiu ver o que amarrava o saco. Era cabelo. Fios loiros de cabelo. O saco foi jogado com nojo no chão enquanto o homem passava a mão em seu macacão a fim de limpá-la, correndo o mais rápido que pôde em direção a pia, a água fria descia por sua palma embora ele ainda sentia a sensação do material em suas mãos.

Enquanto estava de costas, ele ouviu outro barulho, um arrepio correndo por sua espinha o fazendo travar nos pés e não ter coragem de olhar para trás. Ele não era pago para essa merda. Ele se pôs a andar rápido em direção a porta, não ficaria um segundo sequer naquele lugar, mas antes que pudesse chegar à porta, ele parou. Sentindo algo em seu pescoço, olhou lentamente para o espelho ao lado. Algo deslizava por baixo da sua pele, ele tentou berrar mas não tinha coragem ou forças para isso. Ele sentia aquilo sobre seu pescoço. Correu o mais rápido que pode por entre as mesas de metal. Em seu desespero, dedilhou por todos os instrumentos que viu em sua frente, pegando uma afiada e longa tesoura. Os olhos corriam desesperadamente, a tesoura tremendo em sua mão enquanto procurava.

Ele passou a lâmina desesperado pelo pescoço. Achando o desnível, o homem tentou abrir um corte, errando e xingando. Uma dor dilacerante lhe sendo sentida, ele novamente o tentou. O corte por infortúnio foi profundo. Profundo demais. O homem tombou no chão em um baque. O líquido rubro se espalhando pelo chão. O silêncio voltou a imperar. Não havia nada em sua garganta.

Minutos depois, contudo, passos calmos quebraram o silêncio. Duas pessoas trajadas de mantos e capuzes vermelhos entraram na sala, encarando o cadáver do homem em silêncio.

“Tirem-no daqui… Façam parecer que se matou.” Promulgou a pessoa mais alta, a mão passando por cima do corpo do homem, o sangue recuando lentamente a seu pescoço.

“Sim, grand sacerdotes.” respondeu a companhia.

“E tirem-na daqui… Falta muito pouco para acontecer… Precisamos estar prontos. Nada pode ficar em nosso caminho.”


	7. Capítulo;; 1.2.1;; Litha

_O homem é a mais insana das bestas, pois destrói a natureza visível por um Deus invisível sem saber que a natureza é o Deus a quem cultua_

**23 de Junho, Montroir**

**Jacob**

Se um dia alguém perguntasse para Jacob o que é um Pandemônio, ele muito provavelmente mostraria a situação de seu 'quarto de teorias' desde a chegada de Hector Blanchard à cidade. E, se fosse fisicamente possível, a maneira como ele havia se lotado ainda mais desde seu reencontro com o ele. Haviam post-its coloridos, linhas vermelhas que pareciam ter sido coladas aleatoriamente sobre as paredes, lousas preenchidas, e inúmeras fotos e nomes grifados nelas. Hector e ele ou conseguiam entender o aglomerado, ou eram ótimos atores. Mesmo com o sol brilhando no exterior e sendo um dia perfeitamente agradável para uma corrida ou para que Jacob aproveitasse para uma visita ao Redlips, um simples olhar para a feição focada do filho do xerife era suficiente para entender que ele não sairia daquele quarto nem se sua vida dependesse disso. E talvez dependesse, pela quantidade de café ingerida nas últimas duas horas. Era uma surpresa o quanto seus órgãos conseguiam aguentar de cafeína. “Então, recapitulando,” falou abruptamente, andando de um lado para o outro com a xícara de café quente em mãos. Os olhos dele se voltaram para Hector, sentado em uma cadeira de metal posta no único espaço livre que foi arrumado no quarto. “Você quer minha ajuda para descobrir o que aconteceu a Linnara?” “Bem, eu não preciso de sua ajuda… Ao menos eu acho.” Retrucou, tomando um gole de sua caneca e limpando a lente dos óculos. “Você é o melhor investigador que eu conheço e não se nega ajuda.” “E você tem que sair o mais rápido possível porque seu pai acha que você foi embora dois dias atrás e se você ficar ele vai acabar com sua raça. Certo? Mas eu não entendo, por que ele quer tanto que você vá embora?” “São problemas familiares, Jacob.” Respondeu, balançando a cabeça. “O que importa é que eu preciso de sua ajuda.” “Claro. Mas primeiro vai ter que responder uma pergunta.” Jacob entornou o resto do café em sua caneca e olhou Hector nos olhos. Hector revirou-os. “Eu não vou responder perguntas sobre minha família, Jacob.” Ele cruzou os braços e olhou para o outro, sério. Jacob, diferente do que Hector esperava, apenas sorriu, como se tivesse se divertido horrores com a recusa de Hector. “Droga!” Gargalhou. “Mas apesar de eu amar a ideia de passar o dia anotando todos os podres da sua família eu estou mais curioso com uma coisa… Por quê?” “Uhm?” Questionou Hector, confuso, arqueando a sobrancelha. “Por que eu deveria te ajudar, e mais importante, por que diabos você quer saber quem matou Linnara?” A pergunta foi direta, falada de forma calma, como uma garantia de que Hector não poderia dizer que não entendeu. O silêncio foi a primeira resposta. Hector bateu gentilmente os dedos sobre o tecido de seu jeans escuro, os olhos focados em uma foto circulada com marca texto preto na lousa. Ele ponderou se deveria responder ou apenas levantar-se e ir embora. A segunda opção pareceu doce o suficiente para que Hector realmente levantasse de sua cadeira. Jacob arqueou a sobrancelha quando, por alguma razão, ele suspirou, retornando à cadeira. “Você é curioso demais para deixar essa possibilidade de lado.” Começou Hector, encarando-o. Hector mordeu os lábios, pensativo. Jacob às vezes esquecia o quanto ele media sua palavras. “Você… A Linnara era uma amiga, Jacob, e eu… Só quero garantir que a pessoa que fez isso com ela seja pega...” Respondeu, o fôlego lhe sendo ausente nas últimas palavras. Ele suspirou.“Você tem razão, não existem motivos para você me ajudar além de matar sua curiosidade.” “O que por si só é um ótimo motivo.” Respondeu Jacob com um sorriso no rosto, cruzando os braços e analisando o rosto dele por alguns segundos antes de dar de ombros “Por hora dá para o gasto. Vamos!” “Calma, você vem mesmo? E onde vamos?” Questionou, confuso, olhando para o outro, que arrumava o casaco de couro escuro sobre o corpo atlético, sorrindo.“A cena do crime, claro! Não vamos descobrir nada sentados aqui bebendo café!” Respondeu Jacob. A ansiedade e animação pareciam teê-lo preenchido por completo. Era estranho o quanto ele conseguia ficar animado com a ideia de se meter em um local onde uma pessoa foi morta para descobrir coisas que não devia. Hector apenas deu de ombros, ele não tinha mais idade para se espantar com a estranheza do amigo. Jacob já havia frequentado aquele mesmo local tantas vezes nos últimos dias que havia considerado a ideia de colocar uma máquina que batesse ponto para ele, isso havia sido uma bendita ajuda no trabalho que foi seguir o caminho era liderado por Jacob, que seguia a trilha ansioso comentando sobre as trilhas e coisas que Hector realmente estava aéreo demais para prestar atenção. Era difícil prestar atenção ao olhar em volta, era estranho o quanto um pouco de calor mudava os ares de um lugar. As árvores que pareciam em cenário de filmes de terror ganhavam característica mais vivas quando as folhas verdes começavam a retomar seu espaço no céu. O som de animais pequenos parecia uma mera ilusão para pessoas que não estavam acostumadas ao silêncio, porém Hector conseguia ouvir o som dos passos dos coelhos correndo em meio a grama recente, a melodiosa cantoria dos audaciosos passarinhos que voltavam de suas migrações era uma música de fundo esplêndida. A primavera em Montroir tendia a ser instável demais, frio demais, por isso as pessoas já estavam acostumadas a ver flores e animais com mais frequência. Era um ambiente tão sereno que quase fazia Hector esquecer que marchava para a ‘cova’ de Linnara. Seu estômago se embrulhou em resposta, mesmo que dias já tivessem se passado, aquela ideia ainda parecia tão amarga aos lábios de Hector que o faziam querer vomitar. “Estamos perto. Depois daquela árvore.” Jacob comentou, alto o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Hector que balançou a cabeça, foco Hector. “Por quê não podíamos ter pegado a estrada?” Questionou, tomando fôlego enquanto acelerava o passo, parando ao lado do Stein. “O corpo dela foi arrastado Hector. Estava aqui no meio da floresta, se vamos achar alguma coisa possivelmente vamos achar aqui!” Respondeu, olhando em volta por entre as árvores, atrás de algo que lhe fossem familiar no cenário. Por alguma razão, ele fechou os olhos, ele não sabia ao certo porquê mas mesmo assim o fez. Os olhos fechados. Ele olhou em volta sem ver nada, contudo, ele apenas saiu andando, puxado por sua intuição. “Como você sabe disso?” Questionou, novamente, Hector. Seguindo os passos de Jacob, quase tropeçando no emaranhado de raízes e galhos quebrados no chão. “Eu, talvez, tenha lido escondido o laudo da autópsia.” Respondeu, em uma tonalidade baixa e falado um tanto quanto rápido. Jacob, talvez por alguma interseção divina ou sabe-se lá o que, mesmo andando de olhos fechados no meio de uma floresta recheada de seres mortais, conseguiu a proeza de chegar vivo a seu destino. Não que o cenário fosse muita coisa de diferente do resto, apenas mais árvores altas se recuperando do frio e folhas no chão. Ah não ser, claro, que fosse também considerasse a estranha mesa de pedra de formato irregular, sustentada por duas pedras menores em sua extremidade, como sendo algo normal no ambiente. Faixas da delegacia da cidade circulando o local, atadas ao tronca das altas árvores que a cercavam. “Eles queriam levar a mesa. Mas falaram que era pesado pra cacete e desistiram.” Comentou Jacob, olhando a mesa atrás da fita. “Levaram tudo que conseguiram… Bem, vamos ver se achamos alguma coisa!” Exclamou, ao passar por baixo da fita e fazer menção para Hector o seguir. O Blanchard o olhou, um tanto incerto de sua decisão ao passar por baixo da fita. Era engraçado como a grama parecia se recusar a crescer próximo da mesa. Salvo a exceção de pequenos liquens de coloração alaranjada que empestavam as rochas de sustento. Hector olhou em volta, para cada pedaço do campo de vista ocupado por troncos retorcidos e galhos baixos, um suspiro lhe sendo presente nos lábios. “Algo errado?” Perguntou o Stein virando-se para Hector. “Não… É só que…” Ele suspirou passando a mão por entre os cachos negros de seu cabelo. “Ela amava o verão” “Bem, se quiser podemos parar para o admirar o verão ou podemos continuar procurando pistas.” Disse, os braços cruzados enquanto fitava o Blanchard mais novo, Hector suspirou assentindo com a cabeça e voltando a atenção para a mesa. “É incrível né? Imagina história por trás dessa coisa? Ela pode ser mais antiga que a cidade! Imagina que rituais podem ter acontecido nessa coisa?” Comentou, animado, olhando com a máxima de atenção cada pequeno detalhe da estrutura rochosa. “Você acha que era usado para sacrifícios?” “Está sugerindo que pode ter sido um sacrifício?” Perguntou, um tanto quanto incrédulo olhando para a superfície desnivelada. “Bem é uma possibilidade, pode ter sido algum culto, ou foram os illuminatis.” Disse, Hector censurou uma gargalhada, fazendo a melhor cara de sério que conseguiu, embora ele não foi forte o suficiente, gargalhando baixo e ladino, cobrindo os lábios na tentativa de Jacob não o perceber. “O que é tão engraçado?” Perguntou, neutro. Sem levantar os olhos para o Blanchard. “É que…” Começou, porém, não teve como o terminar, recebendo a total falta de interesse de Jacob em resposta, os olhos claros do moreno se pondo a focar no chão. “Achou alguma coisa?” “Tem um buraco aqui… É pequeno mas parece fundo pra cacete …” Murmurou, os dedos sobre a terra seca, contornando a entrada com os dedos. “Me dá um galho longo, ou qualquer coisa que sirva como um gancho!” Pediu, agarrando o primeiro galho que viu pela frente, na tentativa de alcançar o que se encontrava no fundo. Um xingamento baixo saindo de seus lábios ao sentir o fundo do buraco. “Achou alguma coisa?” Perguntou Hector, se aproximando. “É mais difícil do que parece.” Respondeu pacientemente, xingando ao sentir o galho quebrar. “Essa merda é inútil. Vem, me ajuda a cavar!” Disse, antes de começar a enfiar as mãos na terra, as mãos puxando poeira. Hector assentiu, fazendo o mesmo, ajoelhado próximo ao Stein, ambos cavaram, minutos foram necessários para alcançarem o fundo, os dedos de Jacob finalmente roçando o papel fino. “Tudo isso por um papel? E por quê a policia não viu isso antes?” “Não faço ideia. E bem eles deviam estar mais preocupados com outras coisas.” Disse, com um simples dar de ombros. “ Casa de repouso de la rosa, 102, 19h. Um endereço!” Exclamou, excitação visível em sua voz quando olhou para Hector, que olhava sério para o papel “Algo errado?” “Eu sei o que vamos achar lá.” “O que? Fala logo!” “Não é o que, é quem.” Respondeu “Vamos. Temos que ir rápido para pegar o horário de visitas!”

**Narcisse**

Litha. O festival Wiccano do solstício de verão. E na humilde opinião de Narcisse, um dos melhores feriados já inventados, afinal como não amar o mais alegre de todos! Claro, a Ostara era colorida, florida e tinham sempre doces que o Narcisse amava dividir com a irmã quando voltava dos festivais, mas a Litha, sentir o sol sobre a pele e a energia era uma coisa que fazia até o último pêlo da nuca do Wicca se arrepiar. Phryne era outra pessoa que se poderia sentir a ansiedade a metros de distância enquanto ambos praticamente seguiam pulando no caminho de terra por entre as árvores beijadas pelos raios dourados do sol que ardia em toda sua glória no céu sem nuvens e azul. A brisa salgada vinda do norte indicando a proximidade com o mar. Os barulhos dos passos descalços na terra fofa eram engolidos pelo cantarolar alegre do rapaz ao passo que se aproximavam do ponto marcado no mapa carregado por Phryne. “Será que terão fogueiras baixas esse ano? Eu queimei o tornozelo ano passado, doeu muito!” Pigarreou o rapaz, praticamente falando pelos cotovelos desde que havia encontrado com Phryne no caminho. “Você só precisa pular mais alto!” Rebateu a garota de cabelos acastanhados, reduzindo o pouco o passo para não se perder do loiro. “Minha mãe falava que quanto mais alto você pula mais coisas ruins você deixa para trás.” Comentou, pensativa, ainda lembrando dos dizeres de sua mãe quando seguia para o evento em sua infância ou nas ocasiões de surto em que ela pulava fogueiras atrás de seu fujão familiar que havia achado a ideia de se atirar no fogo saborosa demais para ser descartada. “Me parece uma ideia ótima! Mas eu realmente queria mas aproveitar ver vocês fazendo isso enquanto como as tortas de maçã!” Comentou com um sorriso ansioso no rosto. “O que me diz Ártemis?” Questionou para a furão albina que o acompanhava, recebendo um guinchado em resposta. O loiro não conseguiu evitar uma gargalhada alegre. “É bem chato termos que comemorar a Litha dois dias depois.” Respondeu, subitamente Phryne, os olhos ainda focados nas linhas do mapa enquanto tentava descobrir se a mancha no papel era uma árvore ou se havia sido uma mancha de geleia. Narcisse em resposta apenas deu de ombros. “Talvez eles só acharam que seria rude fazer um festival no dia que alguém morreu.” Ponderou, arrumando os cachos dourados de cabelo. “Bem pode ser. Mas o que nós temos haver com isso?” A garota rebateu, ao subir em uma raiz e se equilibrar enquanto andava com passos calmos, Brooke, familiar de Phryne, andava a seu lado, correndo para frente e vez ou outra reduzindo o passo para pegar algo brilhante que via pela frente. “Eles podem estar preocupados com nossa segurança.” O rapaz pensou alto, mas balançou a cabeça internamente, percebeu o quanto foi idiota o que havia dito, mesmo que seu sorriso e coração preferirem acreditar que era a mais pura verdade. Narcisse era ingênuo demais principalmente quando se tratavam de bruxos. A caminhada foi um caminho verdadeiramente tranquilo, marcado pelos retratos da natureza em seu ápice na cidade costeira. As árvores com folha novas crescendo lentamente tremulavam ao vento da manhã. Amontoados de borboletas levantavam voo por entre as flores recém desabrochadas enquanto pássaros levantavam voo e os animais silvestres saiam de suas tocas com seus filhotes. Narcisse definitivamente amava o verão com todas as suas forças. E chegava a ser irônico, afinal muitas eram as pessoas que comparavam ele e Phryne ao verão. Ela era intensa, marcante e o tipo de pessoa que apenas poderia ser admirada de longe se não quisesse ser queimado. Narcisse era brilhante e caloroso, uma companhia que conseguiria iluminar até a mais escura e cinzenta manhã. Eram a dupla perfeita afinal de contas; Por fim, depois de uma consideravelmente longa caminhada, puderam se ver na clareira, extensa e deserta, ao menos era o que qualquer pessoa inexperiente veria se encarasse o cenário. Os dedos de Phryne se estendendo para o nada, porém, diferente do que se poderia imaginar, a mão da mulher foi praticamente ‘engolida’ por um tecido transparente. “Pronto?” Perguntou sorridente, ao olhar para Narcisse que respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. Os dedos do loiro entrelaçados aos da morena quando respiraram fundo e avançaram um passo. Permitindo-se ser engolido pelo nada. Narcisse as vezes esquecia o que se era capaz de fazer com magia e com um grupo grande de Wiccanos Hipsters, ansiosos com a ideia de passarem o dia com coroa de flores, pulando fogueiras e comendo granola e coisas veganas. Organizado todo os anos no mesmo local, o festival de Litha podia ser qualquer coisa, menos parado ou chato. Centenas se não alguns milhares de pessoas trajadas de branco se aglomeravam em meio ao lugar no sol, correndo por entre as barracas armadas em fileiras em cores vibrantes de amarelo, verde e laranja enquanto fitas nessas mesmas coisas tremiam juntas aos mastros recobertos de galhos, guirlandas adornadas de girassóis e rosas amarelas com pentagramas de tecidos amarelos pastel apontando para o céu claro. Uma versão rústica e espaçosa do Stonehenge ocupando a parte oposta onde centenas de pessoas distribuiam coroas de flores e desenhos na pele. O loiro estava prestes a sair em correria para aproveitar cada segundo quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro puxá-lo para trás, resmungando quando foi praticamente atirado para a parte de trás de uma das barracas, ele sentiu as costas arderem um pouco ao se chocarem com a madeira. Ele choramingou baixo ao levantar os olhos. “Garnet?” Perguntou confuso ao se equilibrar de pé, encarando a figura de pele acastanhada, que, para ser o mais franco possível, não parecia lá muito contente com o local ou com a situação, mas ele não podia dizer ao certo qual era a razão. Ela parecia ansiosa, quase que nervosa. “Não tinha uma forma mais suave de me chamar para conversar?” “Não. Eu precisava falar com você e eu não queria que o Wakhan me visse, ele nunca concordaria com isso mas eu preciso conversar algo de extrema importância com você.” Respondeu, em um tom rápido, olhando em volta antes que tivesse a oportunidade de respirar fundo e se permitir acalmar um pouco.. “Bem, ok então, a Phryne deve estar fazendo alguma coisa legal mas tudo bem!” Narcisse rebateu, recompondo o melhor sorriso que conseguiu por em seu rosto. “Precisamos ir para um local mais afastado primeiro.” Disse, olhando em volta e segurando a mão de Narcisse antes de seguir andando em direção a uma árvore na parte mais afastada que conseguiu achar na clareira, um suspiro saindo dos lábios da policial. “Narcisse, eu vou precisar que você faça uma coisa que eu… Uma coisa que eu nunca pediria a qualquer pessoas. Mas preciso que faça uma coisa muito importante.” “Bem, eu não vejo problemas em tentar ajudar.” Disse em um tom lípido, olhando para a figura a sua frente. Garnet suspirou, passando a mão pelos fios de cabelo como se tentasse organizar as palavras em sua língua. “Você conhece Cedric Blanchard?” Perguntou, de forma direta. “Bem não exatamente, mas eu já vi ele algumas vezes! Eu trabalhava no jardim da família dele as vezes mas nada que fosse lá muito importante ou que conversássemos muito. Por quê?” “Eu preciso que você… Se torne íntimo dele.” Respondeu, no tom mais rápido que conseguiu, recebendo em resposta uma feição confusa. Ela respirou fundo, passando as mãos pelo rosto. “Eu não entendi senhorita Burke.” “Eu preciso que você arrume um jeito de se tornar íntimo ao Blanchard, o mais íntimo que você conseguir e se puder vá além!” Exclamou, olhando em volta arrependida para garantir que nenhum fuxiqueiro estaria ouvindo a sua conversa, ela retomou fôlego antes de prosseguir “Narcisse os bruxos vão tentar alguma coisa contra nós sob o pretexto de ser o melhor pela investigação, já dispensaram a mim e a Wakhan a liberdade de investigar o que aconteceu com a Linnara, eles falaram que casos bruxos devem ser solucionados por bruxos. Eu não sei se isso é lógico mas eu consigo sentir em minha espinha que eles vão usar isso como uma carta para nós afetar!” “Garnet você está me assustando um pouco...” “Narcisse, foco!” Respondeu, um tanto quanto ríspida, levando a mão até o ombro do mais jovem. “Você sabe que eu nunca pediria uma coisa como essa se não fosse extremamente necessário… Eu acredito que coisas ruins vão acontecer daqui para frente… A única forma de termos um pouco de segurança é se tivermos jogando o mesmo jogo que eles,precisamos de olhos e ouvidos nos bastidores do poder bruxo… Cedric é acessível, ele nunca recusaria” “Garnet isso é… Isso é demais. Eu realmente não posso fazer o que você está me pedindo” O loiro falou, pausadamente, coçando a nuca envergonhado. Garnet o encarou por alguns segundos, céus como aqueles segundos pareceram as mais tortuosas horas sobre a ótica de Narcisse que sentia um estranho e desconfortável embrulho no estômago. “Eu sei… Acredite, como eu sei.” Respondeu, era possível notar o quanto aquela conversa havia a deixado pesada. “Eu acho que coisas muitos ruins estão por vir Narcisse… Coisas muito ruins até descobrirmos o que aconteceu com Linnara e…” Garnet, entretanto nunca conseguiu terminar suas palavras. A atenção de ambos se voltando para a estranha movimentação que se formava na entrada. “O que em nome da Deusa está acontecendo?”

Era um belo dia, ao menos era antes da massa de bruxos, trajados de fardas militares do tipo camouflage sapo de combate em colorações negras com fitas de cores diversas no peito, adentrarem ao local. Caminhonetes e jeeps pretos se aglomerando na entrada enquanto pessoas eram brutalmente empurradas para longe. Uma das barracas próximas praticamente derrubada enquanto montavam um palanque improvisado. Pessoas sem entender o que acontecia tentava dialogar. Um homem de aproximadamente cinquenta anos tentou discutir com um dos homens apenas para receber agressivos socos no rosto e ser arremessado na multidão. O caos era palpável na situação enquanto uma figura segurando um pesado casaco de pele esperava pacientemente pela calmaria. calmaria que era sinônimo de apenas uma coisa, os presentes estavam chocados e atordoados demais para poderem reagir, seja com um grito ou movimento de pernas, e Mamon, como a prefeita, Agatha Waterford, amava aquele tipo de silêncio. Passos calmos, um pé na frente do outro de forma paciente, enquanto a mulher subia pelos degraus do palanque, acompanhada por Carlos Oliveira. O bruxo da ira arrumou o longo casaco preto enquanto acendia um cigarro no meio dos dentes com os dedos. Por fim, ambos pararam, o Oliveira alguns passos atrás da prefeita que limpou a garganta, deslizando o indicador pela Jugular “Sonorum” Murmurou baixo, e quando abriu novamente os lábios, sua voz rasgou o local de forma estrondosa. “Bom dia a todos, é uma manhã maravilhosa, de fato. O tribunal mágico, autoridade mágica suprema em toda Montroir, em respeito a manutenção da paz com as raças mágicas e preservar a diversidade de nossos povos, permitiu que suas celebrações seguissem da forma que sempre foram por centenas de anos. Mas, como todos devem saber, infortunadamente, perdemos um membro importante de nosso Coven. Nós consideramos o fato de vocês terem respeitado nossas exigências e passado sua tão preciosa Litha para outro dia.” A mulher parou, olhando em volta por alguns segundos antes de sorrir, clínica. “ Mas. Em prol de manter as investigações em andamento e não afetar as investigações, por ordem de seu tribunal e de sua prefeita, todos os festivais Wiccanos estão suspensos até segunda ordem.” Os murmúrios logo se intensificaram, uma algazarra de exclamações e pessoas confusas, porém, para a infelicidade geral, ela ainda tinha mais o que falar. “E por isso, toques de recolher serão impostos para todos os cidadãos Wiccanos da cidade com punições severas a seus infratores!” A revolta inicial foi inevitável, alguém gritou alto, outra pessoa ergueu o punho e segundos depois berros de pessoas inconformadas formou um soneto, um curto e fervoroso soneto assassinato pelo som de pessoas sendo puxadas e empurradas pela ‘guarda’. Carlos revirou os olhos em silêncio, eram animais. E sequer tentava esconder tal traço. O brasileiro deu um passo a frente, apagando o cigarro e tirando um tablete do bolso do casaco. “Pessoas pegas burlando o toque de recolher enfrentaram o tribunal mágico podendo serem condenados a fogueira por crime de obstrução da lei e desacato a autoridade.” Disse alto, de forma direta antes de recuar novamente um passo. “Agradecemos a compreensão de todos. Agora, por favor, retornem para suas casas.” Proclamou a prefeita, olhando em volta antes de sorrir e voltar a andar em direção aos carros. O tumulto foi inevitável, e não importava o quanto a guarda tentava os apaziguar, duas pessoas foram arrastadas quase que inconscientes por bruxos. Narcisse observou de longe, logo sentiu necessidade de correr, ele conhecia Phryne bem o suficiente para saber que ela se envolveria em encrenca. E assim o loiro avançou correndo pela multidão, lutando contra a multidão enquanto ainda procurava por Phryne. Se existia alguém que definitivamente estava a muito pouco de pular na garganta de alguém, essa pessoa era a Phryne. A morena cerrou os punho enquanto eram empurrados a frente, Brook, o Guaxinim, pareciam pronto para morder o tornozelo e dar cabeçada em quem tivesse a coragem de tentar mexer com Phryne. Mas, nem mesmo a possibilidade de ser arrastada conseguia acalmar Phryne, não quando seus olhos encontraram os de Carlos. Como eles tinham a coragem de fazer aquilo?! Ah mas ela iria quebrar esse macho na porrada ao som de Man Down. talvez tenha sido a Deusa, intercedendo por sua futura sacerdotisa, ou apenas uma descarga de Adrenalina que magicamente a ajudou a chegar tão perto do Oliveira. “Seu pedaço de estrume velho!” Resmungou. Cuspindo no rosto do Oliveira. A respiração dos presentes se esvaiu por um segundo. Silêncio. Foi o que imperou quando os presentes olharam para ambos, a espera de uma reação do Oliveira. Ele era um homem bruto. Violento. O medo de haver uma represália era real. Porém, para surpresa e espanto geral, o homem apenas gargalhou, limpando a bochecha. “Tirem-na daqui.” Disse, quando dois homens altos vieram e agarraram Phryne. “E rápido. Antes que eu esqueça que não quero sujar minhas roupas hoje.” “Vai se foder você e suas roupas!” Rosnou a garota, dando o dedo para Carlos enquanto era arrastada, sendo seguida por um angustiado Narcisse. As demais pessoas sendo mandadas para fora, enquanto fogo era ateado às barracas esvaziadas. Fogo consumindo o festival do sol. Quando Narcisse retornou para casa, ele suspirou fundo ao se jogar no sofá. Encarando o teto por alguns minutos. As luzes douradas que entravam pela janela se alastrando em longas sombras. Sua irmã Cloé, deitada a seu lado, fazendo trancinhas no cabelo do irmão. A televisão pequena ligada, porém nenhum dos dois prestava atenção no que se passava. A cabeça de Narcisse estava lotada demais para conseguir focar no que acontecia. Ele tomou fôlego, levantando e olhando para a irmã. Ela sabia o que ele queria dizer com aquele olhar. Apenas assentindo. Narcisse tomou folêgo antes de pegar o telefone, mandando uma mensagem para Garnet “Eu posso fazer isso.”

**Lanore**

Lanore era uma pessoa energética, do tipo que não se recomendaria deixar tomar café ou energético pelo simples medo de que a mesma passasse semanas sem dormir ou que corresse o suficiente para gerar energia para alimentar uma casa por uma semana. Por isso para Safiya Ianthe e Ivor Nevan ver Lanore quase não se mantendo acordada era a mesma coisa que ver um arco-íris triplo no mesmo dia que se via uma chuva de meteoros. O sol brilhava sobre Montroir naquela manhã consideravelmente quente, e o estranho trio aproveitava uma variedade grande de doces na confortavel e espaçosa ‘la doucette’. O som das animadas conversas de casais e famílias que retornavam a cidade para o início da estação mais quente do ano ecoavam por entre o labirinto de mesas altas de vidro translúcido e madeira entrelaçada no que se poderia definir como tranças. O trio de amigos haviam chegado ao consenso de que a primeira terça ensolarada que tiveram precisava ser comemorada com montes de bombons de chocolate, tortas diversas e bebidas que alternavam entre café gelado e chás quentes. Contudo, nem mesmo a perspectiva de poder se entupir de doces, pagos por Sextus como algum tipo de presente, parecia animar muito a Mcllavre, ou sequer ser um motivo para ela conseguir evitar se ver caindo em rápidos cochilos e acordando com as gargalhadas estrondosas de Ivor. Até mesmo seu familiar, Octavius, o felpudo e ranzinza poodle de pêlo branco apelidado como Tatá, encontrasse mais antissocial que o comum, limitando sua interação a um prolongado cochilo próximo de Nicholas, o cão terranova que servia como familiar de Ivor. “Parece que alguém teve uma noite muito animada ontem.” Ponderou Safiya com um sorriso pintando-lhe os lábios cobertos por um sutil batom de tom nude. Lanore resmungou algo, inaudível, apoiando o rosto em seu braço e tentando encarar a amiga. “Isso ou passou a noite vendo comédia romântica por vídeo chamada com o Ivor.” “Eu passei a noite mimindo.” Respondeu o loiro, bocejando alto ao levar uma garfada de sua torta de chocolate generosamente recheada aos lábios. “Ela deve ter passado a noite ocupada com algum ficante.” Rebateu risonha Safiya, apenas para receber o dedo do meio de Lanore como resposta. Uma risada baixa cortou os lábios da descendente de Bengaleses. “Eu só não tive a melhor noite de sono.” Lanore passou os dedos por sua testa, passando uma mecha acastanhada para trás da orelha. Claro que o que quando Lanore disse que não teve a melhor noite de sono ela se referia as horas que passou se debatendo suada no escuro pela noite de ininterruptos pesadelos. Um suspiro abatido correu por entre os lábios da morena. Ela conseguia lembrar dos detalhes. Do cheiro de madeira velha e podre, da luz fraca de velas e desenhos vermelhos em locais confusos . Ela se pegou perdida demais nisso tendo que balançar a cabeça para lembrar que foi um pesadelo, apenas isso. “Eu voto por irmos tirar um cochilo depois daqui” Palpitou ansioso Ivor, recebendo um latido de Nico como resposta. Embora, o que ele tinha escutado do latido foi ‘Você só faz dormir e passar o dia com a bunda no sofá, vai fazer alguma coisa útil!’ O que, claro, ele simplesmente ignorou, tomando uma longa golada de seu chá. “Eu não estou muito afim de sonecas.” Respondeu a Mcllavre, um tom consideravelmente mais rude do que o planejava para início. “Desculpe.” Resmungou. “Você realmente parece acabada.” Comentou, tomando o último gole da bebida quente e deslizando o polegar por entre os lábios, murmurando algo baixo demais para Lanore ouvir, mas quando o chocolate quente de seu copo simplesmente caiu em cima dela sem motivo ela entendeu. “Ai que horror! Lanny vem eu te mostro o banheiro.” Disse, puxando Lanore consigo antes que ela tivesse tempo para protestar. “Que merda! Devia haver um jeito mais fácil de chamar minha atenção.” Resmungou a morena, recém saída do banheiro ainda tentando limpar a mancha que ficou de lembrança em sua camiseta. “E é terrível limpar coisas com magia!” “Desculpe, foi a primeira coisa que passou em mente que não chamaria atenção da Safiya.” Tentou se explicar Ivor, coçando envergonhado a nuca, balançando a cabeça em seguida, precisava organizar seus pensamentos, que já não eram muitos. As mãos indo para os bolsos da calça de moletom cinzento. “Agora podemos falar… Os sonhos que você teve, tem mais detalhes?” “Por favor, Ivor, eu já falei que não quero conversar sobre isso.” Rebateu, no tom mais ácido que conseguiu encontrar. Lanore era bem teimosa as vezes. “Bem desculpe eu só… Eu não sei, e se eles tiverem haver com alguma coisa?” Ponderou o Nevan. “Ivor são apenas sonhos.” Respondeu por fim, arrumando o cabelo. “Bem, agora podemos voltar, eu ainda estou com fome.” Respondeu sorrindo o loiro, andando sorridente pelo corredor com Lanore o seguindo. Ocupada demais perdida em sua cabeça para notar quando o pobre Ivor foi deixado para trás tentando entender uma cantada soltada para ele por um desconhecido. Talvez Ivor estivesse certo, talvez ela devesse conversar com alguém, e mesmo a contragosto ela sabia que apenas poderia conversar com duas pessoas no mundo sobre isso. E uma ela definitivamente não ia com. O problema de ser perfeita demais era que as vezes muitas pessoas tinham inveja de você. Lanore mal voltou a tomar seu assento na mesa Era uma hora Lanore fazer uma pequena visitinha a Jacob Storm.

**Zarina**

Zarina nunca fora uma pessoa exaltada. Do tipo que bateria em alguém por algo que essa pessoa fez ou que deixaria as emoções a dominarem. Era madura o suficiente para saber que violência era uma forma fútil na tentativa de resoluções de problemas. Porém, a primeira coisa que a mulher fez quando se pós no centro do tribunal mágico, foi rodar a mão no rosto da prefeita. “O que você pensa que fez?!” A mulher brandou, Zarina praticamente fumegava ao andar de um lado para o outro. “Como você teve coragem de invadir um festival sagrado e fazer aquilo!?” “Você já foi mais sútil na arte do dialogo.” A mulher retrucou, limpando o rosto. “Toque em mim de novo e eu garanto que sua mão estara decorando minha sala de estar.” “Com que autoridade você acha que pode simplesmente se meter em festivais?!” “Eu sou a prefeita, Zarina. Meu cargo vem com certos beneficios.” “Não. Não vem. Isso é uma decissão para o tribunal e…” Zarina seguiu, irritada. Contudo, se calando ao ver um papel ostentado nas mãos da mulher de idade. “Dantes e Johanne me concederam poderes emergencias, Zarina. Poderes que eu aceitei com imensa relutancia. Eu amo a democracia. E amo o tribunal mágico.” Começou, um tom baixo em sua voz ao arrumar os cachos dourados. “Poderes que eu abrirei mão quando essa crise for abatida. Por hora. Em ordem de assegurar a segurança e estabilidade continua, os direitos e vozes wiccanas serão censuradas. Por uma mais segura, e prospera, sociedade.”


	8. Capítulo;;1.2.2;; Des peches sur la lune

_ Não temo a nada, pois já vivi no inferno. _

**Eros**

Eros não era do tipo que escolhia participar deliberadamente de uma tediosa reunião. Muito mais quando era optativa a possibilidade de escolher por permanecer em casa, aproveitando uma boa taça de Romanée-Conti enquanto aproveitava a carícias de seus amantes que estariam acessos sobre a possibilidade de esquentarem aos lençóis do Blackwood. Oh como essa ideia fazia Eros se remexer inconformado na poltrona de couro de tonalidade de vinho, os olhos claros e cristalinos do bruxo da luxúria encarando as brasas crepitantes da lareira na sala. O silêncio era uma coisa que Eros particularmente não gostava em uma sala, muito mais quando existia outra pessoa naquela sala. Regina, no mesmo barco que Eros, não era lá muito fã de reuniões, ao menos não era quando não eram sinônimos de renda ou alguma vantagem para a espanhola.

Foi ínicio da tarde quando a bruxa da soberba ordenou a criadagem  que se retirassem mais cedo, sem explicações ou motivos plausíveis. Afinal, ela não gostaria nem um pouco de ter que se livrar de curiosos que ouviram demais, para ser franco ela apenas não estava com paciência de achar uma cova a essa hora do dia. Ambos permaneceram, embebidos pelo mais absoluto silêncio por minutos a fio, o único som proveniente do crepitar da madeira que ardia em chamas.

“Se você me chamou para ouvir madeira pegando fogo, eu nem teria vindo.” Eros disse, no tom mais polido que os lábios quentes e banhados no tom de vinho que rondava a borda de sua taça. 

“Tenha paciência, Blackwood.” Respondeu, um tom cortês em sua voz, a espanhola não se deu ao luxo de desviar os olhos das chamas, os olhos castanhos da morena focavam no voar das brasas. “Não tenho intenção de repetir o que tenho o que falar. Seja um pouco paciente. Não é como se tivesse algo importante para fazer quando sair daqui.”

O homem revirou os olhos, claro que ele tinha coisas importantes a fazer, a garrafa de vinho não iria se esvaziar sozinha, muito menos os lençóis iam se esquentar sozinho! O homem, entretanto não comentou sua aversão ao comentário, apenas optando por endireitar o terno junto ao corpo e a entornar a taça. Demorou até a próxima pessoa se fazer presente no recinto, uma a uma até o salão se preencher. Coral, foi um dos primeiros a chegar, o bruxo da gula, para espanto de ninguém,chegou limpando marcas de batom na bochecha e pescoço, o mesmo sorriso de ar palpavelmente presunçoso que sempre ostentava. Magnus, por outro lado, chegou na melhor forma que se poderia imaginar, e o bruxo da ganância não poupava centavos quando o assunto era sempre estar com as melhores roupas de seda, o ar cortês que apenas um nobre podia ostentar, o que incluia ter a decência de não chegar em lugares com marcas de beijos ou semelhantes. 

O elefante na sala, naquela situação, se chama Allistair. O fato do bruxo da ira não poder se importar menos com qualquer que fosse o assunto da reunião era algo que chegava a arrepiar cada fio da nuca de todos os procrastinadores. E o fato dele olhar para os presentes como se estivesse a ponto de se arremessar em seus colos não era um acréscimo positivo para lucidez do diálogo. O último a chegar, era praticamente um estranho aos presentes, até mesmo para pessoas como Alistar, pessoa que podia orgulhosamente bater em seu peito e falar que conhecia intimamente maioria das pessoas da cidade senão da província de Quebec.

“Bom, ao menos tiveram a decência de não chegarem no final do dia.” Magnus comentou, um tom baixo em sua voz ao entorna a pequena quantidade de uísque em seu copo. “Que tal fazer o favor de nos contar qual o motivo de ter nos tirado de casa? Ou se é importante o suficiente para me manter na mesma sala que vocês?” O homem ponderou, levando um charuto aos lábios, estalando os dedos e uma baixa chama se fazendo em seus dedos.

“Se não queria vir deveria ter ficado em casa. Ninguém colocou uma arma na sua cabeça e te obrigou a vir, então para de fazer drama, sua companhia também não é lá muito boa.” Rebateu Allistair, sentado confortavelmente na cadeira, olhando para o recinto de cabeça para baixo. O moreno ainda sentia a cabeça tonta 

“Bem. Creio que todos aqui tem noção do que está acontecendo na cidade, ou ao menos o que aconteceu hoje mais cedo.” Começou Regina, limpando a garganta ao tomar o último gole de seu copo. “E como para os outros nossas vozes não são levadas em conta, tomei a liberdade de organizar esse conselho, com representações de quase todos os clãs, apenas para fazermos apostas do pior a acontecer.”

“E, minha pessoa, claro.” Respondeu, de forma indiferente o único loiro do recinto.

“Allesandro está aqui para preencher o lugar de Jacob. O Storm estava em cirurgia.” esclareceu Regina. “Mesmo que eu preferiria que ele voltasse logo para Boston.”

“Então vocês atrapalharam a minha possibilidade de passar a tarde transando pra falarem merda nenhuma sobre como o Coven é cuzão? Mesmo?” Allistair retrucou, parecendo extremamente ofendido. “Se eu não puder falar mal do sistema eu vou embora agora e mando vocês todos se fuderem”

“Oh acredite, você vai poder falar muito mal.” Regina disse, da forma mais direta e simples que seu humor permitia. "Tenho quase certeza que todos ontem tiveram que comparecer a sede do tribunal."

"Aquela história de não podermos falar com parentes europeus sobre o que está acontecendo?" Magnus respondeu. O homem pareceu estranhamente entretido com o seu comentário. "Para falar a verdade, eu não teria saco para os babaquinhas da capital querendo invadir minha casa atrás de pistas ou seja lá o que"

"A situação seria bem mais engolível se Agatha parasse de ganhar poderes emergências." Coral, por fim, pronunciou algo. O canadense, que em suma sempre ostentava um sorriso galante e 'simpático', parecia entediado, e céus citar o nome da prefeita já havia sido o suficiente para fazer uma carranca se montar em seu rosto. "Daqui a algumas semanas vamos ter que beijar os pés dela."

"E do protegidinho dela." Allistair complementou a frase. "Não esqueça o protegidinho"

"Carlos?" Eros questionou, arqueando a sobrancelha "O Oliveira é só um fantoche"

"De quem você acha que surgiu a ideia de fazer a guarda?" Regina rebateu, se levantando e se servindo de uma dose de uísque. 

"Oliveira? Achei que eles estavam extintos." Allessandro balbuciou, completamente indiferente ao diálogo. "É só passarem a faca nele, sinceramente, que complicação desnecessária" o loiro comentou, bocejando alto, Allessandro realmente começou a achar que sair dos Estados Unidos foi uma péssima ideia, muito mais quando o motivo de sua vinda estava ocupado.

“Ela vai simplesmente colocar outra pessoa no lugar.” Magnus rebateu ao jovem, com o tom mais indiferente que se poderia conseguir. “E por quê infernos deveríamos ouvir você, Ken, não tem nenhuma barbie pra você ir atrás não?”

“Por que eu sou a única pessoa aqui com alguma ideia, Príncipe pirata da Disney.” Rebateu, uma coisa consideravelmente infantil para alguém de trinta e quatro anos falar para alguém. Eros começou a achar que podia ter mais neurônios que metade das pessoas naquela sala juntas.

“Já pararam de xingar como crianças do maternal para podermos voltar ao assunto?” Regina perguntou, o tom suave em sua voz conseguiu a proeza de ser mais ácido e rude que um tapa na cara. Silêncio, como pode se esperar, foi a resposta. “Como eu dizia anteriormente… Os ventos não estão sendo favoráveis a nós, quem sabe quanto tempo vai demorar até precisarmos fazer filas para beijar os pés dela. Ou até quanto tempo esse bando de milicianos que ela e o Oliveira chamam de Guarda começar a acharem que tem direitos o suficiente para invadir nossas casas?”

“Não é engraçado que pessoas foram espancada ontem, e a preocupação de vocês é com a possibilidade deles entrarem na casa de vocês e mexerem em algo?” Allistair questionou, fitando os presente com a sobrancelha arqueada, talvez um dos poucos momentos de seriedade, se não o único, desde que havia chegado minutos mais cedo

“São Wiccanos, Allistair, não pessoas, existe uma diferença, grande na verdade.” Magnus corrigiu. “E eu não tenho razão nenhuma para me importar com esses comedores de granola, mas deixar que mexam na minha residência? Fora de questão.”

“Você é mais cuzão do que eu achava, parabéns, eu já te achava um puta cuzão” Allistair falou, num tom raivoso, visivelmente pronto para se arremessar no pescoço do alemão. Nem mesmo o medo da reação de Regina conseguiu amenizar o nó nos dedos de Allistair.

O seguir dos minutos passou estrondosamente rápido, o suficiente para o homem de cabelos negros mal notar quando Regina havia parado de falar, ou quando Allistair apenas murmurou um ‘foda-se essa merda’ e sair. Um a um, por fim, novamente estavam lá, sozinhos. Regina e Eros, o mesmo silêncio que havia imperado durante o início parecia realmente gostar do recinto. Contato, por alguma razão, o silêncio parecia mais…  _ Aceitável _ . Ambos ainda sentavam distantes, ainda estavam distraídos no crepitar das brasas, mas mesmo assim, era uma situação, estranhamente, confortável. Regina as vezes era uma megera, com o mesmo ar pomposo e elegante que maioria das pessoas, ela seria só mais uma rica entediante, mas Eros não era burro, ele conhecia a fama da Ibarra. 

Eros realmente achou que permaneceriam naquele mesmo estado até que Eros tomasse coragem para ir embora ou que Regina o expulsasse a vassouradas, contudo, para sua surpresa, a Ibarra se permitiu suspira, um longo e sonoro suspiro, era possível sentir o peso daquele suspiro.

“Eles estão brincando de ter poder enquanto simplesmente ignoram uma coisa potencialmente perigosa.” Regina comentou, um tom rouco em sua voz, tomando uma golada de sua bebida. “Satã. Eu realmente deveria fugir daqui antes de ter que bater continência.” Ela riu, sem graça.

“Não seria uma má ideia, ouvi falar que a espanha é linda essa época do ano.” 

“Não é engraçado, parece que todos nessa maldita cidade compartilham o mesmo neurônio defeituoso.” Ela murmurou, exausta “Menos nós dois.”

“O nosso neurônio compartilhado é mais saudável que o deles.” Comentou, recebendo uma risada em resposta, talvez o mais genuíno que ele poderia ouvir de regina, afinal, quando se precisa manter a pose, sempre se acabava usando sorrisos de propaganda.

“Sinceramente… Quem você acha que a matou?” A Ibarra questionou. Eros mordiscou os lábios.

“Para falar a verdade… Não faço ideia quem conseguiria fazer isso, não com alguém tão poderoso quanto ela.”

“Talvez ela tenha deixado acontecer, faz mais sentido do que os humanos colocaram nos jornais, parece que disseram que foi um urso” Ele concordou, olhando pensativo para o fogo.

“Ou pode ter sido o Dantes.” Ele falou, mais alto do que desejava. Regina não pareceu se importar muito, dando de ombros.

“Ele queria casá-la com o Cedric, não seria viável.”

“Ele queria o quê?” Perguntou, surpreso olhando para Regina.

“Você realmente achou que ele perderia essa oportunidade? Casar o filho pródigo com a mais esplêndida bruxa do século, ele achava que conseguiria preservar o poder na família. A cerimônia seria daqui a três meses. Achei que Robert tinha lhe contado.”

“Não. Não contou.” Respondeu, sério. Eros sentiu um estranho incômodo em sua espinha, por quê Robert não havia lhe contado? Essa pergunta não durou muito em sua cabeça. Ele era um amante, compartilhavam cobertores e inúmeras noites juntos. Mas era isso. Sexo. Apenas o mais violento sexo possível. Talvez o vício de Eros e sua ‘devoção’ a seu pecado apenas tivessem o nublado de escutar. Ele sentiu um estranho embrulho no estômago mas balançou a cabeça em negação. Foco.

“Você seria um péssimo informante.” Sorriu ladina. uma gargalhada suave lhe sendo presente nos lábios, tomando um curto gole da bebida em seu copo.

“Eu sei.” Respondeu com um sorriso calmo no rosto, tomando o resto de sua bebida. Eros definitivamente deveria cuidar mais de seu fígado.

**Dante**

“Levante um pouco mais a mão, querido, você precisa manter a mão focada no objeto.” Zarina pigarreou, um tom melodiosos próximo ao ouvido do italiano. Dantes assentiu. Os olhos ainda vidrados no cubo de madeira em cima da mesa da cozinha. As mãos quentes da italiana sobre a palma do rapaz. Dantes se xingava mentalmente em silêncio.Deveriam se fazer algumas horas desde que o Di’angelo havia chegado a casa de Zarina, horas desde que o jovem de cabelos azuis encaravam aquele maldito pedaço de madeira.

“Isso não funciona comigo, senhora Zarina.” O humano rebateu, um tom receoso em sua voz, murmurando derrotado. 

“Meu coração. Você apenas está pensando demais.” Sorriu, o tom mais doce que apenas Zarina poderia proporcionar. “Magia é uma sensação… Ela se alimenta da emoção. Não do cérebro… Apenas relaxe, deixe as emoções fluírem” comentou, suavemente, apontando para uma maça na bancada, um estalo alto se fez antes da maçã ganhar coloração alaranjada e se transformar em uma laranja. 

Dantes engoliu em seco, concordando com a cabeça. Os olhos fechados, a respiração profunda. Dantes tentou acalmar sua cabeça, mas apenas conseguia imaginar o cubo parado.  _ Vamos, flutua, só dois centímetros, só isso!  _ Ele forçou os olhos, cerrou a pulso da mão esquerda até sentir as unhas arranhando-lhe a palma, ele queria mais que tudo que aquele maldito cubo apenas levantasse. Ele sentiu o sangue escorrer de sua palma, em direção ao chão, quase como se pudesse ouvir os ruídos dos pingos. Entretanto, quando voltou a abrir os olhos, o objeto continuava parado, um suspiro frustrado quando o mesmo bateu em seus jeans, se jogando na cadeira mais próxima

“Eu desisto! Isso não funciona pra mim!” Ele protestou, em um tom manhoso, cruzando os braços sobre o suéter e olhando pra Zarina. A mulher apenas sorriu suavemente, sentando-se de frente para Dante e servindo duas xícaras de chá, pegando um dos delicados Macarons da bandeja de centro.

“Você pensa nisso demais meu querido. Se esforça demais e sente de menos.” Esclareceu, de forma simples, bebericando de sua xícara. “Você pensou demais nela flutuando do que imaginando e sentindo-a flutuar…”

“Para você é fácil falar.” Retrucou em tom ranzinza, cruzando os braços “Você nasceu sabendo fazer isso… Desculpe” 

“Oh,  _ mi corazon _ .” A mulher sorriu, suavemente. “Ninguém nasce aprendendo nada. Aprendemos com o passar do tempo, com a prática e esforço certo. Eu nunca tive ninguém que me ensinasse. Quando eu cheguei a Itália, eu tinha menos de doze anos e era uma escrava, eu fui mandada para trabalhar em um casarão na República Florentina.” Comentou, pousando a xícara na mesa. “Eu aprendi a fazer magia dentro da cozinha. Quando eu tinha sua idade, eu ainda mal conseguia acender velas sozinha. Ou fazer um bolo decente.” A mulher gargalhou, de forma ruidosa, pousando a mão sobre a do mais jovem. “Dê tempo ao tempo”

“Eu só… Eu não sei se conseguiria fazer as coisas que você faz…” Ele comentou, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. 

“Você pode fazer bem mais do que você acha que consegue, DanDan, só tenha calma. E relaxe.” A mulher assegurou.

Dante passou o resto da tarde ponderando sobre isso. Deitado no sofá com as pernas cruzadas e encarando o teto. Ele não conseguia lembrar ao certo quando foi a primeira vez que viu Zarina fazendo mágica, ou quando ao certo ele começou a tentar aprender, mas ele lembrava que há tempos começou, todo domingo, sagradamente no mesmo horário, ele ia a casa de Zarina para praticar, fazer coisas levitarem ou se moverem era sua lição básica, a coisa mais próxima que chegou foi quando arremessou uma maçã pela janela com raiva dela não ter se mexido.

Ele se sentou, coçando a palma. Os olhos voltados para uma escultura de cristal, ele respirou fundo, ele conseguia fazer isso. Ele ergueu a palma, respirando fundo, permitindo sua mente se esvaziar, embora o mais próximo que ele tenha conseguido tenha sido imaginar um rio calmo. Ele conseguiu imaginar o objeto se movendo, conseguiu verdadeiramente imaginar o som do cristal deslizando sobre a superfície de madeira. Ele abriu os olhos sentindo a ansiedade tomar conta de si. Muito embora, a ansiedade não tivesse durado o suficiente, afinal, ao abrir os olhos a estátua de cristal permaneceria no mesmo lugar. Ele resmungou frustrado. Era inútil tentar.

Minutos depois, quando Dante finalmente havia cochilado na sala, o som de matérias pesados caindo na mesa o fez acordar com um pulo. A sua frente, Zarina organizava estranhos objetos, como um relógio de bolso, caixas e mais caixas além de várias antiguidades. O italiano coçou os pequenos olhos, bocejando ao se endireitar no sofá.

“O que são essas coisas?” Perguntou, um pouco de lentidão em sua voz enquanto seu corpo ainda tentava despertar. Zarina apenas sorriu, arrumando o cabelo acastanhado em um rabo de cavalo.

“Eu demorei tanto para lembrar disso!” Exclamou, se afastando um passo da mesa. “Se magia direta não funciona com você,  _ ainda _ ,” Começou simplista, dando ênfase ao ainda. “ Poderíamos tentar começando com um canalizador!”

“Um o que?” Perguntou, olhando para os materiais.

“Um canalizador mágico. Um objeto que serve como canal para você realizar magia!” Respondeu, gesticulando com as mãos. “Geralmente quando uma criança bruxa não tem muito controle damos um para elas. Chocalhos ou itens próximos. Mas também podem ser relógios, colares, bengalas, guarda-chuvas, canetas, facas, varinhas…”

“Calma! Calma! Você disse VARINHAS?” Perguntou, ansioso e praticamente pulando no sofá.

“Bem sim. São raras, e depois que Harry Potter lançou paramos de usar.” Respondeu, pegando uma caixa próxima e a pegando, tirando de dentro do forro preto o longo material de madeira enegrecida. “Essa é de Freixo. Experimente, aponte para um objeto, feche os olhos, imagine o que quer e fale uma palavra.” Instruiu, entregando-a para Dante. 

O italiano pareceu uma criança na manhã de natal no momento que pegou a extensão de madeira, quase que pulando em cima do sofá. Ele prendeu a respiração, suspirando fundo ao levar a varinha em direção ao objeto que anteriormente apenas havia o deixado frustrado. Ele respirou fundo uma última vez e:“Bibidi Bobidi bu!” Disse, em alto e bom tom, pronto para sentir o objeto deslizar em direção a sua mão. Porém, o estalo que se seguiu e ruído de algo quebrando não foram lá muito hóspiciosos.

Ambos passaram a tarde experimentando os mais inúmeros canalizadores. Uma cartola que quase devorou o cabelo de Dante. Um relógio de bolso que se reconstruiu toda vez que o italiano o arremesava no chão. Uma sombrinha que fez chover dentro da casa e uma bengala com uma manopla de tucano que perseguiu o jovem por dois quartos e pela cozinha até que Zarina finalmente conseguisse o nocautear com um travesseiro de plumas. Dantes e zarina terminaram exaustos no sofá da sala, encharcada, recheada de plumas e com alguns fios azuis de cabelo, arrancados pela cartola.

“Por quê tudo nessa casa me odeia?” Resmungou, tirando penas presas em seu cabelo.

“Eu realmente gostaria de saber.”

“É isso… Testamos tudo dentro dessa casa e nada serviu pra mim… Eu nunca vou conseguir fazer magia…” Murmurou com os olhos marejados.

“Na verdade… Tem uma última coisa que podemos tentar.” Zarina disse, um tom calmo ao se levantar do sofá, contudo, existia algum sentimento em seu rosto que Dante não foi capaz de identificar de imediato. A mulher não especificou muito, apenas fazendo menção para que fosse seguida.

Ambos seguiram andando pelo extenso corredor claro, os tons pastéis de laranja e amarelo retratando as mais esplêndidas pinturas sobre a nuvens em um por do sol. Um curto percurso foi feito pelo corredor, parando ao pé de uma escadaria no final do corredor. O ranger dos degraus de madeira enquanto subiam parecia alto, a cada passo que se aproximavam de uma pequena corda no teto. Os dedos da italiana puxaram a corda. Uma escada de madeira velha descendo até o chão.

“Não vou demorar.” Respondeu a mulher, antes de sumir em meio a escuridão do andar de cima. Dante queria subir para saber para onde sua tutora havia ido, porém fez o que achou certo, esperando pacientemente no andar de baixo. Não deve ter demorado cinco minutos até a mulher finalmente voltar, segurando uma caixa de madeira escura, fina. “Achei…”

“O que é isso?”

“Isso, meu jovem DanDan, é um item muito especial, eu sempre achei ele instável mas talvez ele consiga reagir bem com você.” Respondeu simplista, enquanto voltavam a passos rápidos para a sala. O objeto ficou pousado sobre a superfície de madeira. Um lustroso cordão com uma pedra azul em formato de prisma reluzente.

“Wow…” Ele comentou, quase sem ar.

“Isso era da Linnara… Ela pediu para eu guardar por um tempo e… E como ela não pode mais usar, julgo que seria errado deixar trancado em um cofre.” Disse, levantando-o no ar. “Essa foi uma das obras primas dela.”

“Por que? Parece um colar normal.” murmurou, se sentindo rude pela forma que foi falado. “Me… Me desculpe.”

“Está tudo bem coração.” Falou, beijando a testa do mais jovem. “Esse colar foi um experimento da Linnara. Por alguma razão ela achava que poderia usar possessões demoníacas em lucro próprio, naturalmente achamos uma ideia estranha e sem sentido. Demônios são muito manipuladores, são difíceis de confiar. Mas ela conseguiu”

“Então… Tem um demônio aqui dentro?!”

“Um demônio menor, claro.” Esclareceu, pondo cuidadosamente o colar no pescoço do humano. “Um demônio mais forte facilmente conseguiria manipular o portador para se livrar. Esse é um dos últimos tipos de canalizadores. Você vai usar partes da magia dele até conseguir fazer por conta própria.”

“Então… Eu vou usar um demônio no pescoço?”

“Em tese. Mas não se preocupe querido, enquanto lembrar de não passar muito tempo com o colar não tem que se preocupar com nenhum efeito nocivo.” Disse, no tom mais natural do mundo, mesmo que Dante tremesse dos pés à cabeça com a informação. “Vamos. Conserte a sala.”

“Senhora Zarina, você tem certeza de que isso é uma boa ideia? Eu posso acabar explodindo a casa! Ou pior!” Ele olhou para ela, nervoso, praticamente tremendo e com lágrimas nos olhos. “Eu não fui feito para isso…” Soluçou, limpando os olhos. Ele se sentia tão inútil em relação a tudo. céus ele era definitivamente um fardo e Zarina não deveria perder seu tempo com…

“Hey.” A mulher chamou, segurando o rosto do mais jovem, beijando-lhe a bochecha, os dedos limpando as lágrimas alheias do italiano “Eu confio em você, bene mio. Eu acredito no seu potencial.” Sorriu, abraçando-o com força. “Só mais uma tentativa…” Ela sugeriu.

Dantes se viu novamente parado em meio ao oceano de plumas e poças de água. Ele mordeu os lábios com força, a voz de Zarina ecoando em sua mente, relaxe, você apenas precisa relaxar. Ele respirou fundo, sentindo um estranho formigamento em seu peito. Ele sentiu a ponta de seus dedos formigarem, e em um impulso nervoso ele se permitiu os abrir. Gotas de água flutuando do chão em direção ao teto e desaparecendo, penas entrando aos montes nos travesseiros enquanto os fragmentos da estátua de cristal se remontavam, como peças de um quebra-cabeça. Dante quase caiu no chão em susto, não antes de uma risada infantil e inocente cortar-lhe os lábios.

“Eu consegui! Zari eu consegui!” Exclamou, como uma criança orgulhosa quando a sala retornou a seu estado inicial. O estudante praticamente se arremessou nos braços da morena, a abraçando com força.

“É, eu estou vendo” Ela sorriu, beijando a testa de seu protegido. “Com o tempo você vai conseguir fazer muito mais do que isso.”

“Mesmo?! Você pode me ensinar?!”

“Bem…” Ela sorriu. “Vamos dar tempo ao tempo. Foi um bom começo.” Sorriu calma. 

Dante sorriu, sentindo um frio em sua barriga. Gula. Era essa a emoção que ele estava sentindo agora, e pela primeira vez na vida, Dante se sentiu animado por sentir algo como aquilo.

**Carlos**

As vezes, o brasileiro realmente lamentava não ter sido dotado com o dom da paciência, ou o da suavidade, o que viesse primeiro, teria sido extremamente útil na torturosa tarde que Carlos passou enfurnado naquele úmido escritório, no subsolo da academia. O cigarro do Oliveira se encontrava em seu final, enquanto o homem tirava um breve descanso no qual o homem se permitiu sentir o metal frio da cadeira em suas costas, um suspiro saindo de suas lábios ao limpar o sangue de seus punhos. Olhando indiferente para o homem amarrado na cadeira a sua frente. 

“ _ Ele mal aguentou alguns soquinhos _ .” Kerl resmungou, apoiado na cadeira. “ _ Se for para me deixar sair me deixa bater em algo mais divertido. podemos ir esmurrar o Sextus. Ou o nosso pai de novo, seria divertido… _ ”

“Agora não, Kerl.” Respondeu, um tom simplista em sua voz, apagando o cigarro no cinzeiro sobre a mesa. Os pés estendidos enquanto ele encarava a figura. A cabeça tombada para o lado enquanto gotas avermelhadas pingavam no chão. “Acho que você bateu forte demais.”

“ _ Eu bati num nível aceitável, ele que é fraquinho demais. _ ” A personalidade corrigiu. Quase que indignado. “ _ E mesmo assim não conseguimos nada deles” _

“Sem pistas, sem suspeitos. Nada.” Resmungou, se levantando e arremessando a mesa longe. A mão na cintura enquanto a outra deslizava por seu rosto, infernos como ele estava exausto. A dois dias Carlos não dormia direito, não conseguia pregar os olhos e por isso apenas fazia o que conhecia de melhor. Enchia Se de café. Dirigia sem rumo por horas ou tentava afogar as mágoas em meio aos seios do Redlips. Nada parecia fazer o efeito de o manter acordado. Apenas a raiva.

“Está falando sozinho, senhor Oliveira?” A voz da mulher ecoou pelo lugar, o Oliveira resmungou ao se virar, encarando Agatha. A mulher loira o encarava, os braços cruzados sobre o a camisa de linho negro e transparente.

“Ele está inconsciente, não dá pra conversar com ele.” Sorriu, limpando o sangue de seu punho. “O que está fazendo aqui?”

“Eu ainda tenho que garantir que descubra quem matou a Linnara, não?” Perguntou simplista, olhando em volta para as paredes largas de metal com runas em giz. “Feitiço de anulação. Muito esperto. Ele não pode se defender porque não conseguia fazer magia”

“Foi ideia de Jane.” Respondeu, com um dar de ombros. “Ainda não consegui nada, se é o que quer saber.”

Ela resmungou algo, inaudível para o Oliveira, mesmo que ele tivesse certeza que não foi um comentário muito agradável a seu respeito. “Fazem dois dias que está no seu cargo, Carlos. Preciso lembrar que seu cargo acaba no momento que eu me der mal?”

Ele a encara em um silêncio mortal.

“O tribunal me deu um ultimato. Querem pistas ou qualquer coisa que ajude e rápido, ou eu e você terminaríamos com a cabeça em estacas e, sua família perderia a única chance de receber o perdão oficial do conselho.”

“Eu tenho noção de minha responsabilidade, prefeita.”

“Então a cumpra, inferno!” Rosnou, esmurrando a parede. “Minha cabeça está em jogo, senhor. A  _ sua  _ cabeça também, e até agora apenas te vi esmurrar pessoas e usar cocaína nos peitos de prostitutas. Eu dispensei os melhores policiais que eu tinha para deixar esse caso em mãos bruxas, e para que? Você se encher de drogas, transar e não saber de nada?”

“Eu já disse que estou tentando!” Rosnou. “Esses malditos não tem nada útil e é impossível achar pistas! Não tinha arma na cena do crime, a razão da morte foi inconclusiva e nem sequer achamos a merda do familiar que já deve estar morto a essa altura do campeonato!”

“Não é um campeonato, Carlos, é uma maldita maratona.” Respondeu, massageando as têmporas.

O silêncio impregnou a sala, embora a troca de olhares entre os dois fosse mais barulhenta que a marcha do dia do canadá. Carlos era o tipo de pessoa que facilmente teria pulado no pescoço da mulher e o esmagado até ouvir o som dos ossos alheios quebrando, ele possivelmente usaria como toque do celular pelas próximas semanas. Mas algo o impedia de o fazer, talvez o peso em sua consciência, talvez saber que o tribunal mataria sua mãe e irmã em retaliação. Ou saber que ele era sua última chance de conseguir reerguer o nome de sua família da lama que seus antepassados haviam deixado.

Carlos se jogou contra a parede, esmurrando a superficie de metal até sentir o nó de seus dedos ardem. Tanto quanto ardiam nas manhãs agitadas que distraia sua mente esmurrando os alunos mais fracos da Aikido. Ele conseguia ouvir Kerl gargalhando da situação, precisando se segurar para não tentar esmurrar ao nada.

“Eu… Eu terei resultados melhores, prefeita.” Respondeu, endireitando a postura, passando os cabelos para trás encarando sua superior. “Montarei uma equipe… Procuraremos por pistas na casa dela. Nem que tenhamos que tirar tábua sobre tábua para descobrirmos algo.”

“ Viu? Consegue ser minimamente aceitável quando o quer.” Respondeu dando leve tapinhas no rosto do Oliveira. “Quem sabe eu não dou um jeito de te promover se fizer seu trabalho direito?” Ele sorriu, cínica, antes de sair andando calmamente da sala, Carlos agradeceu por poder voltar a xingar a chefe em paz.

O resto da tarde passou quase que em um estalar de dedos, Carlos lembrava da sensação dos pulmões arderem a cada vez que tragava o cigarro quando ele entrou no grande armazém afastado da cidade, o ambiente de ar mal iluminado com luzes de led nas paredes lembravam cenário noturno de um filme de acção. Bruxos praticavam luta corpo a corpo e armados enquanto o Oliveira terminava de arrumar o colete de proteção no corpo. Mordendo o dedo e deixando que seu sangue ativasse o feitiço de proteção. Os seis membros da guarda que ele havia escolhido a dedo pareciam apenas um bando de desmiolados com braços fortes, bem o que importava era baterem forte, foi o que pensou enquanto os encarava, pegarem cacetetes, socos ingleses e bastões compridos. Ele nunca achou que conheceria a casa de Linnara daquela forma.

Para ser sincero, muitas foram as vezes que ele já imaginou, maioria começavam com sensação das mãos da loira nas suas. Carlos amava como as mãos de Linnara geralmente tinham um cheiro doce e eram macias. Ele imaginava aquele sorriso, aquele sorriso que conseguia derreter até o mais frio dos corações enquanto subiam as escadas correndo. Ele conseguia sentir a sensação dos lábios da loira e que Azazel esteja de prova o quanto ele desejou aquilo. Mas nunca havia acontecido. Porque algum ser nojento havia tirado-lhe a vida. E Carlos iria garantir que a pessoa que fez aquilo sofresse. Cada pequeno. Tortuoso. Longo. E cruel segundo que o Oliveira aproveitaria para acabar com a vida da pessoa. Ele nunca havia se importado com sangue nas mãos mesmo.

**wakhan**

Quando se era o mais perto que os Wiccanos tinham de um líder, Wakhan já passou por muitas situações que o fizeram duvidar se ele ainda podia apenas jogar suas coisas no carro e fugir para o Alaska. Como por exemplo as vezes que tinha que levar Phryne da delegacia pois a morena havia cometido algum ‘ato de vandalismo’ de acordo com a prefeita. Ou quando Danielle Dupris ligava aos prantos para Wakhan salvar seu ornitorrinco que de alguma maneira veio parar em uma árvore. Mas quando Selene o ligava a dias sem parar e falava que era um assunto de vida ou morte, o homem ponderou que essa era uma das situações que devia realmente o preocupar. O homem dirigia pela deserta estrada cercada por pinheiros, o som do rádio no máximo enquanto o homem batia os dedos no volante, Maokai, seu familiar, encontrava-se sentado no banco do passageiro, encarando a estrada. Naturalmente, não seria uma ideia viável deixar um homem cego dirigir sozinho em uma estrada, sendo por isso razão de Maokai sempre o acompanhar para cima e para baixo, visto que o ser servia-lhe de olhos.

Talvez, a única parte boa da maldição jogada em si, era o fato de que ao não conseguir ver, cada pequena sensação lhe era muita coisa. Era, de certa forma, uma maneira de ver o que acontecia a seu redor, afinal, antes ele não ligava ou sentia a diferença do som das gotas de chuva. Ou notava com facilidade a mudança dos timbres de voz. As vezes ele gostaria de agradecer a Linnara, agradecer pela perda da visão, mesmo que no fundo soubesse que não havia sido intencional. Ele balançou a cabeça. Doía pensar nela. Mais do que ele conseguiria suportar. Por tal, decidiu tentar se concentrar na música ou em entender o que infernos Selene havia se metido para precisar tão urgentemente de sua ajuda? Bem que fosse algo importante, afinal estava perdendo a Litha e a possibilidade de experimentar as tortas de maçã que Zarina havia mandando. Todos os festivais Zarina, Dante e Lanore se disponibilizaram em ajudar mesmo que Dante fosse comunicado como sendo uma pequena reunião familiar.

Quando o carro da polícia estacionou no endereço mandado por Selene, Wakhan se perguntou se Maokai estava com algum problema de visão ou ele havia entendido errado os latidos do familiar. Por quê Selene o mandaria para o meio do nada, completamente cercado de florestas? Maokai latiu, em sinal para que Wakhan o seguisse. A trilha de terra por entre os altos pinheiros não era um caminho muito agradável quando não se podia enxergar, agradecendo a sua deusa mãe por ter Maokai como companhia naquela situação, ou teria se perdido no labirinto de Árvores altas. O barulho dos passos pesados do homem quebravam o silêncio estranho que se encontrava sobrevoando a floresta. Algo parecia errado, onde estavam os passarinhos que a essa temporada estariam voando alto sobre o céu? O animais correndo no solo? Aquilo com certeza deixava Wakhan apreensivo com algo, o que em nome do deus cornífero estava acontecendo?

A trilha de terra durou mais do que Wakhan havia previsto. Talvez por ele estar andando lento demais ou por ter subestimado a floresta, era díficil esquecer que aquelas árvores conseguiam esconder bastante e o quanto aquelas trilhas eram profundas, talvez Wakhan apenas estivesse cansado demais e tivesse o esquecido. Maokai seguia lhe guiando, com o mesmo foco que o familiar sempre ostentou, embora por alguma razão ele parecesse um tanto quanto… Desnorteado, o suficiente para algumas vezes Wakhan ter sentido o temor de seu familiar e ele estarem perdidos.

Por fim, para o alívio do descendente de inuítes, o caminho foi concluído, sem se perderem ou acabarem caindo na toca de alguma besta. Wakhan respirou fundo, esse era um local silencioso demais para uma pessoa como Selene, e o fato dele não estar ouvindo nenhuma risada alta eram coisas que conseguiam o deixar mais do que apenas apreensivo, o deixavam preocupado. O homem andou, acompanhado de Maokai, pela clareira. Ele reconhecia aquele cheiro, era o cheiro azedo e ácido de morte, do tipo que faziam os olhos lacrimejarem e o nariz arder. Ele estava no centro desse cheiro, chegou até mesmo a achar que isso vinha dele.

Ele teria ficado um bocado de tempo calado, escutando em silêncio o cenário a sua volta, atrás de qualquer som que fosse lhe servir de utilidade para saber qual o motivo da urgência de sua necessidade. Nada. O mais absoluto nada. Era isso que ele conseguia distinguir do cenário que o cercava, o mais puro silêncio. Ao menos era o que estava pensando antes de sentir alguém repentinamente pular em suas costas.

“Wakhan!”

“Pelo amor da Deusa, Selene!” O homem bradou, irritado ao tirar a morena de cima de seu dorso. “Eu poderia ter te matado!”

“Mas não matou.” Respondeu simplista. “Obrigado por ter vindo…”

“Você disse que era de extrema importância.” O policial respondeu, simplista com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, ele grunhiu, baixo, quase como se estivesse impaciente. os dois sabiam muito bem que Wakhan não rejeitaria ajudar. Dois dias tendo que se contentar com os poucos vandalismos deixavam o homem ansioso o suficiente para aceitar qualquer coisa.

“E é! Eu nunca te faria perder a Litha à toa!” A morena exclamou, exasperada. “Isso… Eu nunca tinha visto isso antes Wakhan.”

“Seria bem mais fácil se me falasse o que aconteceu.” Respondeu sério.

“Eles estão mortos, Wakhan. Tem dezenas deles.”

O homem arqueou a sobrancelha, ela deveria estar surtada com algo, afinal, Wakhan tem um pouco de certeza que seria meio difícil notar dezenas de cadáveres jogados por aí. “Selen do que você está falando? Não tem ninguém morto aqui.”

“Eu enterrei eles… A grande maioria.” Esclareceu apreensiva. “Seria errado os deixar amontoados assim!”

“... Você enterrou cadáveres humanos e não comunicou a polícia?!” Ele repetiu a sentença, pensando que definitivamente Selene havia dado um jeito de perder todos os malditos neurônios ao fazer aquilo. “Pelo amor da mãe por quê você não me ligou!?”

“Eu liguei pra guarda florestal! Eles acham que foi alguma doença!”

“Você está falando do que?”

“Dos animais, Wakhan!”

“Como assim dezenas de animais mortos e ninguém notou nada?”

“Eles estavam todos aqui! Pássaros, cervos, coelhos e tudo mais!”

“Isso… Não é lá muito normal. Mas já pensou que pode ter sido alguma besta querendo fazer reservas de comida?” Ele perguntou, suavemente. 

“Sim eu pensei, por isso pedi para a Phy ver alguns. Ela disse que estão podres, Wakhan, mas a grande maioria deles não tinha morrido a menos de um dia quando eu os achei! E não são só animais, Khan!” Falou exasperada, entregando um galho para Wakhan. A textura do corpo mal pode ser sentida antes de se esfarelar, como varinha. “Está podre, Khan, tudo aqui está podre.”

“Ok… Isso é estranho.” Ele murmurou, não dando fim a sua fala, o homem se ajoelhou, as mãos rudes e fortes tocando na terra, árida e áspera demais para um lugar tão chuvoso quanto Montroir. “Você tentou curar a terra?”

“A Phryne e eu não conseguimos nada… A magia não funciona direito aqui.”

“Como a magia não funciona aqui? Vocês só devem estar fracas. Não devem ter se recarregado muito recentemente.” O albino palpitou, fechando os olhos. Respirando fundo e soltando o ar. Ele permitiu a mente se esvaziar, entretanto, Wakhan não conseguia sentir nada, nem a mais suave das sensações. Ele balançou a cabeça, ele deveria apenas estar com a cabeça cheia. Ele repetiu o processo. Inúmeras e inúmeras vezes, cada vez mais irritado com a situação o homem estava frustrado ao ponto de tentar esmurrar o chão. Se a magia não respondia a suavidade então que respondesse a violência.

“Wakhan…” Selene murmurou, a mão no ombro do Wiccano que a ignorou completamente, ainda esmurrando o solo com força. “Wakhan!”

“Porra!” Rugiu, violento e bruto ao esmurrar uma última vez. O homem de joelhos agarrando um punhado da grama seca e cinzenta “Eu não consigo!”

“Wakhan…”

“Merda eu não consigo fazer nada direito.” Riu sem graça. “Eu nem sequer conseguir resolver o caso eu consegui, por quê a vaca da prefeita deu ele pra um moleque.” Ele suspira. “Eu achei… Que se conseguisse resolver essa droga… Eu teria cumprido minha divida com ela.”

Selene não respondeu, respirando fundo e se sentando ao lado de Wakhan, pondo a cabeça próxima a do homem e entrelaçando seus dedos. As mãos brutas e frias do homem sempre contrastam com as delicadas e quentes mãos da acastanhada.

“Você vai resolver isso… Mas que tal resolvermos esse por enquanto? Juntos até você conseguir seguir com o da Linnara?” A morena ponderou, um tom melodioso em seu sorriso. “Podemos tentar fazer um feitiço de rastreamento e saber de onde veio a origem dele.” Sugeriu.

“É uma ótima ideia.” O homem sorriu, de forma afetada, ao se levantar, estendendo a mão para Selene enquantos os três se puseram para fora da clareira, voltando para a estrada. 

O feitiço de localização improvisado foi simples, visto que Wakhan havia desgostado da ideia de voltar para sua casa para pegar os materiais. Ambos fizeram o que dava para fazer com um copo plástico, água e um graveto pegado no meio do caminho de volta. A ponta do graveto sendo mantida na água, ambos de olhos fechados.

“ _ Epona, màthair na talmhainn. Cluinn sinn gairm.” _ começaram juntos em unísono, deslizando em conjunto o objeto de madeira sobre a água. “ _ Hermes, dia an luchd-siubhail, tha sinn a ’guidhe ort tighinn agus ar stiùireadh. _ ” Ambos repetiram. Selene puxou o galho para fora d’água, o apontando para a estrada.

“Acelera.” Selene falou, de olhos fechados ainda apontando o galho para a estrada. Maokai latiu quando o homem meteu o pé no acelerador.

Diferente do que se pode imaginar, um GPS mágico feito com um galho e água conseguiu ser mais eficiente que um GPS normal. O carro de polícia acelerou ao máximo enquanto iam se aproximando mais e mais do grandioso  _ Monte noir _ . A grande montanha, ponto turístico e origem do nome da cidade, era consistentemente afastado da cidade, próximo a baía, a imensa montanha de ar cinzento outrora já havia sido uma mina de carvão durante a industrialização do Canadá. Hoje, sobrevivia como apenas uma montanha. o interior de incontáveis túneis que faziam labirintos tão profundos que era usado como história para assustar as crianças do local. Por sorte, aquele não era o destino. O galho, de última hora, quase jogou Selene para fora com o impulso que fez para que o carro virasse a direita.

“Achamos!” A morena exclamou, abrindo os olhos. A estranhamente grande casa ficava praticamente no meio do nada. Poucas eram as árvores que se encontravam perto da casa. Poderia se dizer de antemão que parecia um cenário de filme de terror. A casa parecia estar abandonada. portão arrombado, a grama alta e seca, a casa de aparência velha e rude. Mas Wakhan não conseguiu acreditar ao ouvir a descrição dada por Maokai.

“Não. Não é possível. Esse lugar estava um brinco a alguns dias atrás.”

“Bem, ela está em pedaços agora… Você conhece esse lugar, wakhan?”

“Sim… E como conheço… Essa era a casa da Linnara.” respondeu, com um simples dar de ombros, saindo do carro.

**Jacob “Storm”**

Jacob era uma pessoa séria, isso não havia como se negar. Por isso, até hoje ainda um dos muitos mistérios da natureza, para o espanto do médico, ter a imparável Lanore Mcllavre em seu consultório era algo minimamente preocupante, principalmente considerando que ela parecia fisicamente bem. Mas ele nunca tivera lá muita certeza sobre a sobriedade do estado mental dela. O homem havia acabado de sair de uma cirurgia, tão exausto quanto alguém poderia estar. E ver a garota o esperando pacientemente apoiada no balcão do hospital Asclepion, segurando dois cafés fortes para a viagem, o homem pálido resmungou, deslizando a mão pelo rosto e tirando a touca que cobre os fios de cabelo em tom róseo. parece que os planos de uma boa noite de sono agora tinham um inconveniente empecilho de olhos claros.

Jacob não se deu trabalho de perguntar o que foi, conhecia bem o que era quando outros bruxos o procuravam. Queriam amuletos, poções ou qualquer coisa que fosse. Não que ele se importasse em fazer, além de que, era insuportável aguentar pessoas birrentas com raiva de não conseguirem o que queriam. Por isso ele mal se deu ao trabalho de responder as perguntas de Lanore enquanto saiam do hospital, o sol ameaçava se por do horizonte quando o homem levou compulsoriamente a mão ao bolso atrás de um cigarro, se xingando por ter esquecido a cartela em casa.

“Você faria um favor enorme a todos nós se parasse de enrolar e ao abrir a boca fosse direto ao ponto.” O homem cortou Lanore, quando notou a tentativa alheia de abrir os lábios. Jacob notou o rubor nas bochechas de Lanore mesmo que apenas a visse de sobressalto.

“Eu… Preciso de sua ajuda com uma coisa!” Ela falou, alto, olhando em volta. “Eu preciso de uma poção…”

“Eu tenho planos pra hoje, não me leve a mal mas fazer uma poção para você não está nem um pouco perto da minha lista de prioridades.”

“Storm, por favor! Você é o único fabricante de poções que eu conheço que consegue fazer uma boa poção rápido! Eu juro que vai ser rápido!” Ela suplicou com olhinhos pidões. Aqueles malditos olhos que pareciam querer sugar sua alma para fora. O homem a xingou baixo ao pegar o celular, conferindo a hora.

“Uma… Uma poção simples e você não enche mais o saco.” Respondeu direto ao puxá-la pelo braço, a garota vibrando pela vitória

A residência do Storm podia facilmente ser dividida em lotes e vendidas a alto custo e ainda assim os novos proprietários teriam dificuldade em preencher o espaço. Ainda mais quando ele e lembrava que aquela já foi uma residência da prefeita, vendido unicamente pelo fato dela ter construído uma locação melhor. Dentro das paredes de ar vitoriano e tijolos em tons acinzentados de Bege, a sala no segundo andar que Jacob usava como fábrica de poções podia ser definida como lustrosa, mesmo que muitas fossem as vezes que ele sequer soubesse o que fazer com alguns ingredientes. Lanore observava pacientemente o homem trabalhar atrás do balcão de bar. Os dedos da acastanhada tocando curiosamente o tecido de couro vermelho do sofá ou hora ou outra mexendo nas folhas da samambaia. 

“Então você precisa de algo para afastar pesadelos?” O homem perguntou, enquanto terminava de picotar um punhado de pétalas de camomila, as colocando lentamente na água fervente do pequeno caldeirão. “Podia muito bem se dopar. Não que eu como médico eu recomendo, mas eu não botaria lá muita fé em minhas poções.”

“Eu só preciso de algo que me deixe dormir melhor.” Respondeu, apenas observando o homem mexer calmamente o calderão.

“Uhm…”

“Não vai perguntar o que eu estou sonhando?”

“Eu não me importo o suficiente com isso para perguntar.” Respondeu, notando a forma com a qual foi um tanto quanto rude, o homem suspirou fundo, olhando para a morena. “Olha. Eu vou te dar a poção, mas se você realmente quer dormir bem você deveria tentar ir atrás do que esse sonho significa, quem sabe eu cérebro não te dá um desconto se você enfrentar esse pesadelo e ver que não tem nada demais.” Ele sugeriu, terminando de colocar o pó de lavanda, minuciosamente medido, dentro do caldeirão.

“Isso é uma ótima ideia! Você é definitivamente o melhor Storm!” A morena sorriu saltitante, quase pulando em cima do Storm ao abraçá-lo.

“O que é isso?”

“Afeto.”

“Repugnante… Faça de novo.” O homem falou sério, mesmo que um sorriso ladino se formasse em seus lábios, mas ela não chegou a vê-lo, e ele definitivamente não iria admitir.

Quando a poção estava pronta, Lanore saiu, rápido. Jacob não fez questão de receber pagamento mesmo que Lanore tivesse insistido que seria errado não o fazer, o que foi resolvido no final com uma simples dívida de favores. O homem suspirou, finalmente livre se jogando na cadeira, ele só precisava de um banho agora, e possivelmente passar as próximas doze horas dormindo.

**Hector**

“Você vai continuar em silêncio ou vai me contar quem nós vamos encontrar?” Foi a primeira coisa que o Francês realmente escutou, balançando a cabeça, Hector estivera perdido em sua própria mente já se fazia um bom tempo. O Stein ainda dirigia o velho Jeep pela estrada movimentada perto do coração movimentado da cidade. Prédios altos contrastavam com o cenário habitual de árvores e casas que se via nos arredores.

“Desculpa, o que você disse?” Perguntou, a voz cansada ao esfregar os olhos.

“Você disse que sabia quem estamos indo visitar. Mas não falou mais nada depois disso.” Jacob respondeu, encarando Héctor pelo retrovisor interno, arqueando a sobrancelha. Hector suspirou, Jacob era curioso. Ele sabia disso da mesma forma que sabia que não teria paz até que ele tivesse uma resposta. “O nome dela é Hilda. Hilda Durand. Ela foi governanta da Linnara quando ela era criança.”

“Governanta?”

“Sim. Os país da Linnara morreram quando ela era muito nova. Então ela foi criada por uma governanta até que ela ficou velha demais para o trabalho e começaram a pagar o Ivor pra tomar conta dela.” O blanchard respondeu, dando de ombros e limpando a lente dos óculos. “Ela se afastou do trabalh pouco antes de eu sair da cidade. Ela começou a falar coisas sem sentido, e uma vez quase colocou fogo na casa por quê saiu e deixou o fogão ligado.”

“Jesus.” Ele murmurou, tirando os olhos do retrovisor. “Bem… Querendo ou não é a única pista que nós temos do que aconteceu.” Disse simplista. “Acha que vamos conseguir alguma coisa de útil com ela?”

“Sinceramente? Se ela conseguir formar frases coesas e monossilábicas eu já estaria nos achando com sorte.” Hector respondeu, incerteza era a palavra que podia descrever a sensação que as palavras do Blanchard passavam. Jacob, por outro lado, apenas pareceu ficar mais empolgado com a situação. 

A casa de repouso de la rosa era praticamente a linha delimitadora entre os prédios e casas. Volte alguns metros a oeste e você está no centro urbano, siga em frente e você chega na área residêncial. A construção branca e de ar sereno era uma área consideravelmente larga. Cercada por grades de metal em um tom escurecido de azul. Era um bom lugar para passar os últimos anos de vida. Se você gostasse de um lugar cercado por grades. Hector poderia passar um bom tempo olhando em volta e meditando sobre os elementos do local. Mas ele tinha que manter o foco, tinha coisas importantes para fazer. Teria tempo para procrastinar depois.

Seguindo juntos o caminho indicado pela recepcionista, ambos seguiram o iluminado corredor. Jacob havia falado que eram parentes distantes da mulher. Mas Hector tinha quase certeza que ela apenas não se importava o suficiente para tentar conferir. Aquilo por alguma razão doeu no peito de Hector. Ele sabia como era ser apenas o estorvo de alguém. 

O quarto 102 era a última porta a direita antes de outro largo corredor. Jacob se pós na liderança, abrindo vagarosamente a porta daquele pequeno quarto. Sentada em uma cadeira, uma mulher de cabelos brancos encarava em silêncio a luz que entrava pela janela, apoiada em uma bengala longa de madeira escura e manopla de cobre

“Uhm… Hilda Durand?” Jacob chamou, se aproximando lentamente quando Hector fechou a porta. O Stein foi completamente ignorado pela mulher, que sequer se dar ao luxo de o encarar deu. “Nos precisamos fazer algumas perguntas. Somos amigos da Linnara, digo, ele é.” 

“Hilda?” A pergunta se repetiu. Desta vez, sendo feita por Hector. A mulher repentinamente olhou para baixo, virando lentamente os olhos para os dois.

“Hector!” A mulher disse, a voz alta e grave, parecendo repentinamente mais viva do que a segundos atrás. “Hector… A quanto tempo… Não me visita.” A mulher falou. Pausas longas quando ela fez menção para ele se aproximar. 

“Hilda, nós dois precisamos fazer algumas…”

“Eu vou avisar a Linnara que você está aqui! Vou fazer biscoitos!.” A mulher falou, levantando com dificuldade e começando a berrar pelo quarto. Jacob olhou para Hector como se perguntasse se aquilo não era um maldito manicômio.

“Senhora é sobre isso mesmo que nós viemos conversar com você, sobre a Linnara ela…”

“Ela é incrível não é… Ela pode tudo… Ela é tudo.” Falou. Olhando para o nada, antes de balançar a cabeça.

“Hilda… A Linnara veio falar com você recentemente? Ou vocês conversaram nas últimas semanas?”

“Ela não me visita muito. Ela é muito ocupada. Ela é muito ocupada.” repetiu, antes de virar o rosto para eles. Ela sorriu. Um terrível sorriso que fez os pelos da nuca de Hector se arrepiarem. “Mas ontem, ela veio me visitar.”

“Senhora… A Linnara… Ela está… Ela está morta.” Jacob disse, temeroso.

“Você mente.” Ela disse, de forma calma. Voltando a se sentar, de frente para eles. “Você mente.”

“Hilda. Você falou com a Linnara antes do dia vinte e um?”

“Sim. Ela me disse que queria me contar uma coisa importante. muito importante. Você sabe como ela é. Muito ocupada.” A mulher respondeu, com um sorriso vazio no rosto. 

“Ela chegou a comentar qual era o assunto?” Jacob questionou, recebendo um olhar frio da mulher em resposta.

“Você faz perguntas demais. Você é um maldito intrometido não é?” Ela perguntou, de forma agressiva, segurando com força a manopla de sua bengala.

“Senhora eu só estou tentando…”

“Você fede a cachorro… Você fede a cachorro… Um imundo e grande cachorro.” Ela falou, seca, repetindo a sentença sem parar.

“Vamos, Jacob, ela precisa descansar.” Hector falou, levantando e puxando gentilmente Jacob consigo.

“Ele fede a cachorro, Hector! Nunca mais traga esse cachorro para cá!” A mulher exclamou, alto enquanto os dois seguiam em direção a saída. “Ele fede… Ela é tudo, Hector! Ela é tudo!” gargalhou enquanto os dois saiam o mais rápido que conseguiram do local, e mesmo longes, Hector ainda conseguia ouvir a voz da senhora ecoando em sua cabeça.

“É isso. Foi uma total perda de tempo. Aquela mulher é louca.” Jacob resmungou, levando uma colherada de seu sorvete para a boca. Ambos do lado de fora do carro apenas observando a movimentação da estrada. “E a única coisa que temos era que ela tinha alguma coisa pra falar com a Linnara!”

“Isso é melhor do que nada. Agora sabemos que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa. Algo importante ou relevante.” Hector rebateu, suave. tomando uma golada do seu Milk shake. “Temos mais do que a polícia deve ter.”

“Ainda é muito pouco. E agora? tem alguma ideia de onde podemos conseguir alguma coisa? Seja nomes, lugares ou pessoas?” O Stein questionou, fitando ao Blanchard, que, por um rápido segundo, encarou o nada. A cabeça processando o pedido e quase se foi capaz sentir as engrenagens de sua cabeça rodando. Hector respirou fundo. 

“Vamos. Eu sei de um lugar onde podemos achar pistas.” Respondeu, ao entrar no carro.

“Otimo, para onde vamos?” Perguntou o Stein, voltando para o banco do motorista.

“Vamos para casa dela… Vamos pra casa da Linnara.” Respondeu, olhando para o próprio reflexo. Jacob sorriu, pisando fundo no acelerador. O carro avançando rápido pela estrada. Jacob estava ansioso com isso, mas não conseguiu prestar nas próximas falas de Hector. Sua visão perdida na mancha preta em seu retovisor. Mas não era uma mancha. Era um lobo, de pelo negro e olhos vermelhos como sangue que pareceu sumir no momento que jacob piscou. Ele definitivamente havia perdido sua cabeça.


	9. Capítulo;; 1.3.1 ;; Sacré et mauvaise parte 1

_O inferno está vazio..._

**24 de julho, Montroir**

**Hector**

O plano parecia perfeito, entrar pela lateral da casa para não causar alarde ou coisas que indicassem a passagem dos dois, usarem luvas para evitar digitais e ir atrás de provas o mais rápido possível, aproveitando a madrugada para investigar cada pedaço do casarão sem o risco de encontrarem qualquer empecilho. Hector e Jacob tinham tudo bem calculado. Só que ‘ _oh boy_ ’ eles parecem não ser muito bons em matemática. Quando os dois chegaram a casa de Linnara o sol terminava de se pôr. Jacob havia dirigido como uma bala pela estrada. Eles esperaram por um bom punhado de horas, sentados dentro do carro esperando pela saída da viatura que Jacob sabia pertencer a Wakhan. Horas se passaram sem um sinal sequer do paradeiro do Estadunidense, e mesmo assim Jacob insistiam para que esperassem.

“Ele não está longe.” Assegurou Jacob, com um dar de ombros, encarando o carro com um binóculo que Hector nunca saberia de onde saiu. Foram necessárias horas para que ambos pudessem tomar a decisão de sair do carro. Hector praticamente não conseguia sentir nada da cintura para baixo, por conta da dormência que havia lhe atingido, com a mesma intensidade de um taco de baseball. Hector olhou em volta, o carro ainda estava lá, mas não havia o mínimo sinal de que o dono estava por perto. Fazia calor, o céu limpo e sem uma nuvem sequer que ousava quebrar a pintura da noite pontilhada de estrelas. A lua nova imperceptível no céu, seria um cenário ótimo para Hector que, particularmente, teria adorado a ideia de subir no telhado da casa de seu pai e passar a madrugada olhando as estrelas. Mas na situação onde luz natural teria sido de grande ajuda para não chamar atenção, a solução foram as grandes lanternas no porta-malas de Jacob, que a propósito, parecia uma dispensa com corda, lanternas e pilhas, câmeras e mais uma quantidade generosa de coisas que o Blanchard não conseguiu distinguir, embora ele tenha tido quase certeza que viu um par de algemas com algo felpudo e vermelho.

Entrar pelos altos portões de ferro esverdeado foi simples, estranhamente simples demais. A casa era cercada por muros baixos de tijolos vermelhos que apenas se faziam seguros graças as grades e altas roseiras que se encontravam dentro do terreno da grandiosa mansão. A grama ela se estendia até onde se podia ver antes da escadaria que levava a porta de entrada. A família de Linnara estava longe de ser uma família rica ou importante como tantas outras que Montroir tinha, e mesmo assim, a mansão feita em estilo Georgiano berrava uma autoridade que apenas uma pessoa daquele sangue tinha. Os tijolos vermelhos e desgastados por ação do tempo e chuva pareciam ter adquirido um tom acinzentado, ao menos era o que se dava a transparecer na luz das lanternas. A fonte que ficava frente a mansão, rodeada pelo caminho de terra, encontrava se em um deplorável estado, rodeada por lodo e musgo. Peixes mortos boiando na água. O cheiro de podridão fazia os olhos de Hector marejaram, um arfado lhe sendo dado em resposta ao cobrir o rosto com a camisa. Aquele lugar definitivamente estava mais degradado do que ele lembrava, e isso definitivamente lhe preocupava, bastante.

“Ok, guie o caminho.” Jacob retrucou, olhando de canto de olho para um completamente perdido Hector. Hector precisou chacoalhar a cabeça, ele precisava de foco agora, não podia se dar ao luxo de pensar demais, sabe-se lá quais seriam as coisas escondidas naquele lugar, empecilhos a tentativa de investigar.

O caminho por entre o pequeno labirinto de roseiras foi mais rápido do que Hector esperava, principalmente considerando que ele não conseguia lembrar qual foi a última vez que ele tivesse visitado aquele lugar. Jacob não comentou a Hector, mas enquanto ambos seguiam o caminho, um formigamento estranho passou por sua nuca, ele sentia como se estivesse sendo observado e sua mente não tardou a lembrar da figura do lobo que parecia o perseguir para todos os lugares que ia, ele realmente começou a se preocupar com insanidade ser algo genético. Ambos seguiram, calados como a noite que os cercava, pelo corredor de espinhos e pétalas, o cheiro da ansiedade e expectativa era uma mistura de sensações entre o inebriante, enjoativo e entusiasmante. Era estranho como se podia sentir tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo considerando que o sentimento de remorso ainda viria a pairar. A noite era longa.

Os filmes faziam parecer que arrombar portas era uma coisa fácil, até mesmo para Jacob, que possivelmente já deve ter arrombado sua boa parcela de portas em sua vida de enxerido, aquilo parecia difícil. Vinte minutos seguidos de tentativa com clips, chutes e até a tentativa de arremessar seu corpo contra a superfície de madeira adornada foram o necessário para deixar a dupla dinâmica frustrada. Nenhuma teve efeito satisfatório, se Hector não tivesse segurado Jacob, ele teria tentado pegar uma motosserra ou se arremessar por uma janela. O que parecia ser uma derrota parcial conseguiu a proeza de virar uma derrota completa em segundos, quando os dois apenas tiveram o tempo de ouvir um galho quebrando, antes de uma figura alta e pálida de cabelos platinados como a lua, acompanhado por uma jovem de cabelos longos em dreads, aparecerem atrás de ambos, tão sorrateiros quanto se poderia ser, considerando que era difícil não notar um homem de dois metros branco como neve.

“Olha o que temos aqui” Wakhan começou, a tonalidade em sua voz era tão suave que um coice de cavalo. “Vocês tem dois minutos para me explicar o que estão fazendo aqui antes que eu os arraste para fora por estarem invadindo uma zona policial.”Ele falou, rispidamente, os braços cruzados sobre o peito enquanto encarava-os. Jacob realmente queria saber como alguem que nao conseguia ver havia os achado com tanta facilidade.

“Eu poderia perguntar a mesma coisa.” Jacob respondeu, em um tom calmo, parecendo esquecer que o homem podia facilmente quebrar a maioria dos ossos de seu corpo. Wakhan arqueou a sobrancelha. “Pelo que eu lembre você foi afastado desse caso.”

“Ora seu…”

“Você aprende muita coisa quando aprende a tirar foto de arquivos e sair rápido” Jacob respondeu, um tom simplista e um dar de ombros. Hector até teria tentado impedi-lo de tal besteira, mas estava completamente incapacitado pelo forte abraço de uma falante Selene, exponencialmente mais animada com o reencontro com o colega, quase o esmagava pelo forte abraço que dava.

“Lembre-se que ainda posso te prender, e acima de tudo tem um maníaco a solta.” O tom de Wakhan foi suavizado, para a comum indiferença que era usada quase que sagradamente pelo Wiccano. A respiração fria próxima do rosto de Jacob era o suficiente para ele começar a questionar suas escolhas de vida.

“Ou… Poderia parar de gastar tempo e me ajudar a abrir essa porta.” Jacob comentou, um tom melodioso, quase que provocativo. Foram cerca de dois minutos de troca de olhares, intensos, como se tentassem desarmar um ao outro, chegou a um ponto que Hector temeu que eles arrancassem as roupas e se consumassem ali mesmo e ele precisasse proteger Selene dessa depravação. Contudo, Wakhan apenas suspirou. De forma repentina. Empurrando Jacob um pouco para o lado.

“Se afastem um pouco.” Ele solicitou, um tom rude, sendo obedecido sem precisar repetir o comando. Hector abriu a boca para perguntar o que ele tentaria fazer, mas não teve o tempo necessário antes de ouvir o forte estrondo causado pelo choque do corpo do homem contra a porta. Em qualquer situação, se esperaria que a porta ruísse, como cacos de cristal quando se derruba uma taca no chão, principalmente quando se levava em conta o porte físico de Wakhan, mas, contra toda a lógica meramente física, a porta sequer tremeu em sua base. Parecia ridiculamente inútil continuar com aquilo, Hector realmente considerou abaixar a toalha antes que Jacob sugerisse arrombar a porta com o carro.

“Wakhan, Selene posso falar com vocês por um minuto?” Chamou Hector, encarando aos dois, antes de olhar rapidamente para Jacob. “Tente abrir essa, vamos ver se conseguimos abrir alguma outra” Ele respondeu, puxando-os antes que Jacob tivesse tempo de protestar ou sugerir outra coisa. Os puxando para junto de um arbusto ressecado. “Sabemos muito bem que tem algo errado com aquela porta. Conseguem resolver ou tem ideias do que é?”

“Eu sugeriria que é um feitiço de bloqueio. Mas a essa altura do campeonato ele já teria se esgotado.” Wakhan palpitou sério. “Não teria como um feitiço durar tanto desde a morte dela. Amenos que ela não tenha deixado algum gerador mágico em algum lugar.”

“Isso seria ruim?”

“Significa que não vamos conseguir entrar de jeito nenhum.” Selene tomou a iniciativa de responder, os dedos da morena dedilhando um botão murcho. “Muito menos com a lua de agora.”

“Desculpe o perdido do rolê aqui, mas, o que diabos um satélite natural tem haver com a magia de vocês?”

“Nossos poderes tendem a estar mais fortes em períodos de lua cheia.” Esclareceu Wakhan. “Eu e Selene poderíamos até tentar algo para incapacitar o feitiço, mas, sejamos francos, se Linnara realmente deixou um desses, ninguém no maldito mundo todo vai conseguir abrir essa porta.”

“Não. Deve ter um jeito. Podemos tentar as janelas. Ou… Ou a porta de entrada!” O moreno murmurou, um tanto quanto angustiado. Hector sentia uma estranha pressão em sua garganta.

“Hector…” Selene murmurou, segurando gentilmente o rosto do moreno entre os dedos, beijando sua bochecha. “Eu não consigo imaginar o quanto isso deve ser importante para você… Eu juro que vamos tentar o nosso máximo… Mas é preciso entender que talvez nos não consigamos nada.”

“Vocês vão conseguir. Precisam conseguir.” Ele falou, uma nota mais rude do que o desejado, se arrependendo pela forma que Wakhan o fulminou, como se cogitasse a ideia de estourar seu crânio na parede. “Eu… Eu preciso descobrir quem foi…”

“Eu não sei. Eu não te conheço. Não sei por qual razão, no mundo, eu deveria ajudar um total desconhecido que apenas conheço pelo nome entrar na casa… Na casa dela.” Wakhan cortou. Tão áspero e frio quanto se poderia esperar de alguém nascido no frio do Alaska. Wakhan era um homem alto, forte e em alguns sentidos bem rude. Essa combinação era o suficiente para deixar muitas pessoas receosas. Hector abriu a boca, a procura do que dizer, coisa que ele não conseguiria. “Foi o que eu pensei.”

“Hey que tal pararem de conversar e me ajudarem a abrir essa droga?” Berrou Jacob, praticamente jogado na porta, apoiando as pernas na superfície de madeira e puxando a maçaneta. “Me deixa entrar!”

Hector encarava a cena com o coração na boca, Jacob havia sido levado por Wakhan, com a desculpa de pegar um pé de cabra, enquanto Selene dedilhava a porta de madeira. A terra seca sendo derramada calmamente no carpete enquanto ela murmurava coisas que Hector não conseguia distinguir ou entender. As runas feitas de forma borrada na porta reluziam em um tom fraco de prateado. Hector cruzou os dedos, os nós de seus dedos chegando ao ponto de arderem. O processo por Selene não demorou, ao menos para os ponteiros do relógio de Hector não, ele quase conseguia ouvir ao som do _Tic Tac_. Os dedos da morena habilmente amassaram as folhas das roseiras, misturadas com a terra seca do solo, uma série de conteúdos estranhos que Selen carregava em um saquinho e algum líquido que ele não reconheceu, remexidos até virarem uma pasta escurecida. Gotejando por entre os dedos da Wicca enquanto ela cobria as partes reluzentes, como se fosse um pequeno e confuso jogo de ligar-pontos. Silêncio. Um prolongado, e torturante silêncio. Não havia acontecido nada, nenhuma explosão, estalo ou zumbido. Eles não entraram ali. Hector bufou, se sentindo derrotado, derrubado pelo fato de não poder fazer floreios com as mãos e aquela porta abrir. Ele fungou baixo, coçando os olhos.

“Sinto muito Hector… Não tem nada que eu possa fazer.” Selene comentou, sentindo a frustração do antigo colega. Os restos da mistura caindo endurecidos no chão a tempo para Jacob e Wakha voltarem com os longos cabos.

“Eu nunca achei que arrombaria uma porta com um desses.” Jacob comentou, estranhamente ansioso com a situação, pronto para avançar contra a porta. Porém, Hector apenas negou com a cabeça. “O que foi?”

“Não vamos conseguir entrar.”

“Mas eu trouxe o pé de cabra!” Jacob protestou, balançando o objeto no ar. “Vamos tentar uma última…”

“Jacob não dá! Não temos como abrir essa droga, é perda de tempo!” Hector brandou, irritado, cansado e acima de tudo frustrado, massageando suas têmporas ele suspirou pesadamente, arfando contra a porta, a testa colada contra a madeira. infernos como Héctor se sentiu inútil naquela situação. Impotente. Talvez ele realmente fosse o peso morto. “Nós… ainda podemos ir atrás de mais pistas amanhã. Podemos ir para onde ela trabalhava ou… ou em algum lugar pessoal.”

Jacob o encarou, em silêncio, alguns minutos prolongados antes de suspirar, pondo a mão no ombro do moreno. “Vamos. Eu estou precisando de um banho desde que aquela louca começou a falar do meu cheiro.” Ele tentou animar o moreno com uma gargalhada, recebendo apenas um sorriso afetado como resposta.

Em silêncio, ambos concordaram, andando para longe da porta a passos calmos, como se no fundo Hector ainda esperasse um milagre, que aquela porta abrisse, mesmo que apenas uma maldita brecha. Ele sentiu um imenso peso em suas costas ao se afastar a passos lentos. Ele sentiu vontade de ceder, deixar que uma lágrima ou outra escorressem, mas ele não podia se sustentar nisso. Não poderia deixar-se abater. Entretanto, antes que pudessem se afastar o suficiente, Hector sentiu um estranho calor se alastrar por sua orelha.

Ele parou, olhando para o nada por um curto período de tempo. Ele sentia palavras sem sentido ecoando por sua cabeça, desordenadas, todas faladas ao mesmo tempo, era alto, barulhento, ele quase sentia sua cabeça latejando pela dor de cabeça que ameaçava surgir.

“Hector?” Jacob o chamou, sendo completamente ignorado em resposta, o Parisiense balançando suavemente a cabeça, virando de costas para Jacob, andando novamente até Selene e Wakhan. Completamente indiferente a suas presenças e indagações de por quê voltou para lá. Ele apenas se aproximou da maçaneta, os dedos sentindo o metal frio por entre seus dedos. As vozes se intensificando a um ponto gritante e caótico. Antes que qualquer outra frase pudesse ser dita ou ação tomada, se ouviu um baixo estalo antes de um ruidoso ‘ _Clic_ ’. A porta de madeira se abrindo de forma vagarosa, sem o mínimo de esforço necessário. Hector recuou alguns passos, ainda sem entender o que havia acabado de fazer. Wakhan e Selene também se encontravam na mesma situação.

“Como você…” Wakhan questionou, inacreditado do que havia acabado de acontecer, isso se Wakhan sequer conseguisse digerir o que havia acabado de acontecer, era ridículo, como infernos Hector havia aberto aquilo?

“Vocês devem ter esquecido de tentar a maçaneta.” Respondeu Hector, com um dar de ombros, olhando para Jacob que chegava correndo. Um ‘O’ perfeito em seus lábios. “Bem, vamos logo” Chamou, antes de sumir na escuridão do grande casarão.

**Sextus**

Ah, invasões domiciliares no meio da noite, se houvesse algo que conseguisse aquecer o coração de Sextus, e fazer com que Lanore e Andrômeda conseguissem concordar com algo, essa era ela. O grupo formado por cinco pessoas, encarava o casarão como se tudo fosse uma cena de cinema, quase deixando a desejar que esperavam que simplesmente cortassem de quadro para eles entrando no recinto. Lanore ainda via dificuldade em entender como chamar Sextus para lhe acompanhar havia virado um grupo investigativo, formado por Lanore, Andromeda, Phryne, Safiya e por ele em si. Por alguma razão eles se mantiveram em silêncio, para ser franco, dois terço das pessoas ali não se davam. Lanore realmente deveria ter sido mais seletiva com as pessoas que levaria consigo, entretanto ela não tinha tempo para isso agora. Sextus mascava um chiclete de menta, segurando um bastão de Hockey atrás da nuca. Ele sempre odiou aquela casa, ao menos seu coração estava em paz ao notar o estado decrépito que o local se encontrava, não se poderia dizer que ele estava ‘feliz’ com aquilo. Sextus mordiscou os lábios, censurando-se de se xingar ou se remoer em seus pensamentos. Era de certa forma irônico a quebra de expectativa. Afinal, por quê ele não conseguia estar feliz com tudo aquilo?

“Ok vadias.” O Balaur retrucou, se afastando do carro. Enfiando o cabo do bastão na terra e se apoiando no mesmo. Os olhos claros do Canadense encarando a construção. “Só estamos aqui porque nossa querida Lanny está viajada em altos alucinógenos. Então só vamos dar uma volta, mostrar pra ela que está tudo bem e voltar, tentem não se matarem e se matarem escondam bem o corpo.” Sextus anunciou, com a emoção de como se fosse o anúncio de uma caça ao tesouro. Phryne apenas conseguia se perguntar por quê diabos ela havia trocado seu cobertor quentinho e pote de sorvete vegano por aquela zona. Ao menos, ela sabia o que estavam fazendo ali, Phy realmente se sentiu satisfeita por não ser a perdida Safiya, que foi praticamente arrastada para o grupo, sem saber o que infernos estavam indo fazer.

Diálogo não foi exatamente a palavra chave daquela pequena excursão noturna. E, considerando que Sextus era a única pessoa que parecia pouco preocupado com as inimizades presente naquele grupo de pessoas, o clima do local podia apenas ser definido como desconfortável. Phryne e Safiya seguiam juntas, acompanhadas de Lanore. Sextus e Andrômeda seguiram na frente.

“Nenhuma delas está feliz que eu estou aqui.” Foi o que a Califórnia proclamou, enquanto seguiam o caminho entre roseiras secas e estátuas danificadas. Sextus apenas deu de ombros. Focado no caminho a sua frente.

"Desde quando se importa com o que alguém pensa? Ou sente?" Questionou Sextus, parando junto a uma batente de uma escadaria lateral que ia para lugar nenhum. Virando-se subitamente para a companheira, o Balaur se apoiou em uma estátua desgastadas. “Ok, pode me dizer o que aconteceu para começar a ficar sentida com isso? Logo você?”

“Eu não estou me importando.” Cortou, em um tom de seriedade, tão delicada quanto o tom usado em uma briga de bar de baixa categoria. Ela e o loiro se encararam por alguns segundos. Antes de encará-lo nos olhos. “Eu só não quer ficar mais tempo do que o necessário com essas mauricinhas idiotas. Ok? Eu só quero pegar o que viemos pegar e sair o mais rápido possível.”

“Primeiro de tudo temos que entrar, minha cara.” respondeu, levando os dedos ao bolso do casaco, pegando um tubo amarelo de comprimidos e pondo quatro para dentro acompanhados com uma golada de alguma bebida estranha, presente em um cantil prateado. Ele estremeceu antes de seguir. “Depois nós sumimos e vamos atrás do que viemos buscar.” Falou, sorrindo levemente ao entregar o cantil para Andrômeda.

“Tá na hora de você parar de fazer essa merda.” Andromeda respondeu, arremessando o cantil no meio das roseiras. “Inferno, Sextus, Isso pode te matar.”

“Ou me darem uma sensação ótima.” O homem rebateu, dando de ombros.

“Você deveria se importar mais com a porra do seu corpo.” Andromeda praticamente rosnou a sentença para o loiro.

“Olha, podemos passar a noite comentando sobre sua preocupação com meu belo corpo. Ou podemos parar de perder tempo e ir atrás do que você quer para sairmos deste lugar ridículo. A escolha é sua, sem pressão, querida. Apenas lembre que a guarda pode aparecer a qualquer momento e nós jogar no primeiro calabouço escuro que acharem.” Sextus respondeu, de forma ácida, se aproximando da morena, os dedos do loiro dedilhando a bochecha alheia, ao beijar-lhe suavemente as maçãs do rosto. Andromeda teve vontade de morder Sextus. Mas, por alguma razão, não o fez. Uma vitória silenciosa mesmo que Sextus soubesse que a inquietude de Andrômeda quanto ao assunto não havia se encerrado por ali.

Do outro lado do casarão, uma inquieta Lanore encarava as redondezas, os dedos correndo por entre a camisa emprestada por Dante. Talvez a única coisa que ajudasse a morena a se manter longe de um ataque de pânico era o cheiro reconfortante do jovem de cabelos azuis. Lanore chegou a sorrir boba ao imaginar a cena do rosto rubro do rapaz ao notar o que acontecia. Os poucos minutos em que sua atenção estava aérea foram bem vindos, de forma que ela quase chegou a esquecer que precisaria dela para seguir. Ela respirou fundo ao apertar o passo, se permitindo ficar próxima a uma inconformada Phryne.

“Você deveria ter inventado uma desculpa, gripe, hora, sei lá. Qualquer coisa seria viável!” Protestou Phryne quando Lanore chegou perto o suficiente. Não era preciso uma bola de cristal para saber que ela se referia a Andromeda. A rivalidade entre as duas mulheres, era no mínimo notável, de maneira que conseguia representar perfeitamente o estereótipo de rivalidade entre bruxos e wiccanos.

“Eu não a convidei, propriamente dizendo… Ela se convidou e eu não consegui dizer não pro Sextus…” Ela tentou se defender, mesmo que no fundo a frase que ela sabia ser correta séria: _Eu fui cadelinha e não aguentei, au au._

"Você poderia tentar não surtar por causa disso?" Safiya respondeu, talvez alto demais para o tom que ela queria. Phryne a encarou, quase que de forma mortal "Digo… estamos aqui por causa da Lanny… Não deveríamos tentar fazer um esforço por causa dela?" Safiya respondeu, o mesmo tom angelical no carnudos e escurecidos lábios da descendentes de bengaleses.

“Bem…”

“Olha. Nós não vamos ficar mais tempo do que o necessário, ok? Eu juro que não vai precisar não brigar.” Assegurou, calma. beijando o rosto da amiga, que bufou em resposta. Era difícil conseguir discutir com Safiya.

"Droga… Ok! Só vamos logo com isso. Eu quero mesmo ir dormir.” Murmurou, em uma tonalidade exausta enquanto seguia o caminho, pisando com força no chão enquanto Safiya se aproximava de Lanore.

“Obrigado por impedir que ela tentasse bater em Andrômeda com uma pá.” Lanore sussurrou, próximo do ouvido da morena. “Sextus não me perdoaria se isso acontecesse… E a probabilidade delas se matarem é muito grande.” Lanore admitiu, rindo de nervosismo.

“Estou sempre aqui para ajudar.” Respondeu de forma simplista, acompanhando os passos da amiga enquanto se permitia se distrair na observação do cenário. Quem sabe em outra hora o local parecesse mais auspicioso, e não apenas um emaranhado de estátuas desgastadas e plantas mortas. “Eu realmente espero que você tenha sonhado com ursinhos de jujuba inofensivos.” Lanore sentiu vontade de rir de nervosismo novamente.

Para se franca Lanore não conseguia explicar exatamente o que havia sonhado, e antes que arremessaram pedras na mulher, por os arrastar até um local macabro, no meio da madrugada, por uma coisa que sequer ela sabia o que significava, ela apenas conseguia explicar a sensação, e flashes tão desconexos que a faziam estremecer. A sensação de se sentir afundar, de maneira desconfortável, pesada. De sentir cheiro da mais pura podridão e a sensação de algo junto a seu ouvido, vozes sem um pingo de nexo que faziam a nuca de Lanore se arrepiar. Não foi uma coisa muito agradável.

Ela arfou, coçando o braço, quase como um tique nervoso, distraída o suficiente para não notar quando esbarrou no grupo, parado em frente a uma janela alta.

“O que aconteceu?” Questionou, confusa.

“Shi… só preciso de um minutinho.” Sextus falou, levando o cabo do bastão em encontro a janela, de forma suave, como se calculasse a força necessária para estourá-la, Lanora quase caiu dura no chão quando seu cérebro raciocinou o que ele pretendia fazer.

“Espera o que diabos você quer fazer?!” Questionou, pouco antes de ouvir o som de vidro quebrado, cacos estilhaçados caindo no chão enquanto Sextus encarava, quase como se saboreasse a sensação como a reação de uma criança ao ver a neve se acumulando para servir como desculpa para não ir para a escola. Ele se virou para o grupo que o encarava.

“O que foi? Precisávamos arrumar uma forma de entrar ué.” Respondeu, pegando um cigarro e o acendendo. “Eu arrumei a entrada. Depois vocês me agradecem.” Respondeu com um simples dar de ombros. Quando Lanore ouviu que eles invadiram a casa, ela não achou que seria literalmente. Foram necessários dois minutos para Safiya parar de encarar a cena com a boca aberta. Ao menos, por ser advogada, eles não precisariam gastar dinheiro com a defesa quando fossem acusados por invasão a domicílio, era uma meia vitória numa situação onde só tinha derrotas.

Sextus já havia estado em todo tipo de local luxuoso. De palácios na Europa aos melhores hotéis que Dubai poderia oferecer. Talvez esse fosse um dos motivos de considerarem Sextus um hóspede terrivelmente exigente. Mas, para todos os casos, a casa de Linnara não era exatamente um local terrível. Claro. A decoração simples, a desordem do exterior e por outros pequenos fatores tão pequenos que chegavam a ser despercepitiveis, faziam Sextus não conseguir evitar o franzimento de seu cenho. Se contendo por muito pouco. Isso lhe deixaria com linhas de expressão. Ele não precisava dessa droga agora.

A sala, estava em sua suma, com exceção do grupo, deserto. Móveis de couro e madeira espaçados. A parede, atrás do grande sofá de couro, ostentava uma boa quantidade de quadros, a grande maioria era pequenos. Menores ou do tamanho de tabletes. A lareira cheia de cinzas. A sala parecia estranhamente quente para um local que não havia sido frequentado a tantos dias. Talvez apenas tivessem esquecido de pagar as contas.

“Bem. vamos nos dividir em grupos para poder explorar com mais rapidez esse local.” Sextus começou, acendendo o isqueiro. “Voltamos pra cá em dez minutos, se virem alguma coisa avisem.”

“Quem diabos te colocou no comando aqui?” Pergunto Phryne, cortando a frase de Sextus e recebendo um olhar fulminante de Andrômeda em resposta.

“O fato de ele ter ideia do que fazer, queridinha, e amenos que tenha uma ideia melhor eu sugeriria que calasse a boca por conta própria antes que eu garanta que não fale por um bom tempo.” Andromeda interviu, de forma rude, se pondo na frente de Sextus. A tensão entre as duas mulheres parecia pulsar no ar. Safiya se questionou se havia falado em Bengali quando havia pedido por um pouco de paz.

“Você deveria falar menos. Consegue ficar mais insuportável ainda quando abre a boca.”

“E eu estou me sentindo em um playground.” Safiya resmungou, ao marchar cuidadosamente em direção as duas mulheres “Gente… Por favor… Sem briga.”

“A garota tem razão. Temos mais o que fazer.” Sextus respondeu, soltando uma lufada de fumaça. “Olha. Moça do nome estranho e difícil de falar. se tiver alguma ideia melhor que a minha pode falar. Mas até lá eu recomendaria não perdermos tempo com isso. Que tal?”

Phryne sentiu uma vontade muito grande de esmurrar Sextus. Talvez a Deusa tivesse interferido e segurando seu punho, mas a morena se contentou a prender o cabelo em um curto rabo de cavalo e respirar fundo.

“Eu vou com a Lanore.” Anunciou, anunciou antes de sem mais nem menos agarrar o braço da garota e a puxar pelo corredor. Sextus desapareceu antes que tivessem tempo de comentar qualquer coisa. Deixando uma constrangida Safiya e uma impaciente Andrômeda na sala.

“Bem… Parece que vamos ir juntas.” Safiya riu, um tanto quanto nervosa, ao levar os dedos em direção a nuca. Olhando apreensiva para o chão. O que podia fazer? Andrômeda era sua Crush não confirmada, e havia acabado de ser deixada a mercê da morena, céus, Safiya ainda tem tempo de pular pela janela e fingir que nunca esteve ali?

“É o que parece.” A morena a respondeu. Rude o suficiente para incomodar o pequeno coraçãozinho de Safiya. o tempo que ela teve para lamentar seu pobre e dolorido coração foi apenas o suficiente para que Andrômeda tomasse sua mão, avançando sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

Sextus seguiu seu caminho rumo ao norte, seguindo pelo corredor mais largo rumo a escadaria para o primeiro andar. Ele não precisava de mapa, ou tentar tatear nas paredes escuras atrás de suporte. Não Sextus conhecia cada pedaço daquele maldito lugar, cada pedra mal posta e cada madeira apodrecida. O ruído dos passos do Balaur no piso de madeira rangiam de forma alta, talvez fosse a única explicação plausível para Sextus andar tão vagarosamente. Não poderia acordar ninguém. A pessoa que morou ali já estava morta, e ele não poderia se importar menos com atrapalhar o descanso da alma daquela cadela. A sacada de madeira dava visão privilegiada da sala que havia acabado de deixar e o candelabro. Era possível ver um ou dois ratos se emaranhado no espaço das lâmpadas quebradas. Doce Lúcifer. Aquele lugar estava em um estado deplorável.

Direita foi a direção escolhida. Já dizia o ditado, ‘ _Direita sempre_ ’. O corredor era um pouco mais extenso. A mesma quantidade de intermináveis quadros. A mesma pose, anos diferentes. Era irônico o quanto se conseguia notar a infelicidade escondido por entre o sorriso fraco. Maioria seguiam o mesmo padrão. vestidos brancos. Cabelos arrumados. Dantes atrás dela, a mão pousada em seu ombro. Sextus parou. Encarando a única foto divergente do ‘show de horrores’. O número 2005 em letras desbotadas, mesmo que a foto se encontrava em perfeito estado. Era uma dupla adorável. Duas crianças risonhas de sorrisos uniformes, cheios de vida e alegria, bochechas rosadas. O vestidinho rosé. O terninho pouco maior que o garoto em si. Era engraçado como algumas coisas pareciam ter sido a milhares de anos. Sextus cerrou os punhos, encarando o quadro por alguns segundos, antes de o esmurrar com toda a força possível, urrando. O som dos quadros caindo no chão quando o punho ensanguentado se afastou do vidro quebrado. Ele apenas respirou fundo. Limpou o sangue das mãos e seguiu. Aquilo era passado agora. Assim como aquela foto.

Enquanto os cinco terminavam de se separar, sumindo em meio aos intermináveis corredores de aparência fúnebre e infinita, uma figura se movimentava agitada nas sombras. Um sorriso largo. Torto e doentio. O rosto acobertado pelo tecido avermelhado enquanto observava-os. Os olhos vidrados e esbugalhados encarando, em silêncio, protegido pelas sombras do canto. E apenas uma coisa repousava em sua caótica mente. Tic. Tac.

** Pós-Capítulo **

**Ivor**

As pessoas costumavam afirmar com considerada frequência que Ivor não era exatamente uma pessoa provida de grande intelecto. muitos foram os incidentes que poderiam ser usados como fortes e convincentes argumentos para sustentar tal teoria. O fato dele não conseguir soletrar teoria em cinco minutos talvez seja um destes argumentos. Mas se havia algo que o loiro fazia, com perfeição, e usando o total de dois neurônios que ele tinha. Era o trabalho de Babá. E Belphegor como Ivor adorava seu trabalho. Era louco por crianças. Embora vez ou outra passasse por situações duvidosas, como as constantes vezes que Ivor era chamado para casa do senhor Magnus. O que era estranho a quantidade de vezes que era chamado, considerando que ele não tinha filhos. Mas ele nunca parou para se importar muito com isso. Sempre terminava tomando sorvete e bolinhos e o senhor Magnus o deixava fazer o que quisesse a tarde toda!

No início da noite, Ivor ainda lamentava o fato de ter tido que levantar para trabalhar. refletido perfeitamente com o fato de ele ter ido literalmente com um moletom cinza e pantufas de coelhinhos. mas como prometido, lá estava o homem, as sete horas em ponto esperando na frente da porta dos Steins. Ao menos ele achava. Nicholas tinha a mania cruel de adiantar os relógios de Ivor para garantir que seu bruxo não se atrasasse, e Ivor sempre esquecia de os ajeitar ou apenas ficava com preguiça demais para fazer isso.

A conversa com o casal foi um tanto quanto demorada, Isabele repetiu as instruções três vezes por pura garantia de que Ivor não iria esquecer ou se confundir com nada, o que considerando quem Ivor era, foi a decisão sensata a se tomar. O casal precisava de um pouco de paz. Se aproveitarem sem terem que lidar com jornalistas ansiosos querendo arrancar alguma informação do xerife; E verdade seja dita, Willy era uma criança um tanto difícil, e o fato de não falar complicava exponencialmente o trabalho de Ivor.

“Toc Toc.” O loiro sorriu, junto a porta do segundo andar, encarando o garotinho de pele clara e cabelos escuros sentado em sua cama rabiscando em meio ao oceano de papéis. Ser desorganizado parecia ser algo de família. Willy não se deu ao trabalho de olhar para Ivor. “Parece que vamos ter a noite todinha juntos! Isso não é divertido?”

O moreno levantou o rosto, encarando Ivor por alguns segundos antes de abaixar a cabeça. Ok, um pouco rude, mas Ivor conseguiria sobreviver.

“Nós podemos fazer pipoca e um forte de travesseiros! Ou uma festa do pijama!” Ele sugeriu, sorrindo para o garoto, que não pareceu dar a mínima para o que ele falava. Ivor começava a achar que tinha descobrido uma forma de ficar invisível e não haviam lhe contado. “Ou… Podemos desenhar juntos, que tal?”

“ _Dios Mio. É isso o que Isabelle conseguiu arrumar?_ ” mulher, trajada com um elegante vestido vermelho e longas luvas brancas, se encontrava sentada na cama, próxima a Willy. “ _Ele é um belo pedaço de carne._ ” A espanhola Ronronou, recebendo um olhar de censura de William.

“Willy?” Ivor chamou, mais uma vez. Por quê ele não podia apenas ficar sem ser perturbado apenas desenhando por cinco minutos? “Olha… Se não estiver afim de conversar… Eu posso apenas fazer um sanduíche para você, que tal?” O homem arriscou mais uma vez. Alguém havia lembrado de avisar que Willy não falava? Mas. Para um ponto positivo, o garoto respirou fundo, levantando o rosto e acenando positivamente com a cabeça. Ivor sorriu, demorando pouco tempo até que saísse do quarto. Willy se virando irritado para a figura feminina.

“ _Você pode controlar a boca? Eu não quero ter pesadelos hoje!_ ” O moreno gesticulou, irritado.

“ _Vai negar a uma pobre mulher o direito de admirar um homem bem feito?_ ” A moça questionou, de forma exageradamente dramática. Levando a palma em direção a testa.

“ _Ew! Carmilla!_ ” O jovem estremeceu, quase não conseguindo terminar o movimentar das mãos. “ _Você é a pessoa mais inconveniente do mundo! E se ele tivesse te escutado?!_ ”

“ _Mi amore sabemos que só você pode me escutar ou ver. Eu estou morta, lembra?_ ” A mulher pronunciou, com a maior naturalidade possível ao se deitar na cama, se espreguiçando em meio aos lençóis. “ _Além do mais. Aquele brutamontes possivelmente não saberia o que fazer com uma criatura bela como eu.”_

“ _Em primeiro lugar isso seria Necrofilia. Em segundo lugar. EW EW EW_ ” William quase caiu no chão com o comentário. “ _Você não pode sei lá ir fazer alguma coisa de fantasma?_ ”

“ _Eu bem que adoraria, mas apenas tenho você de ser vivo para conversar e se eu encontrar a perua da Patrícia eu vou arrastar a cara ectoplasmática dela no chão por roubar no Poker. E por alguma razão o pessoal está bem sumido recentemente_ ” Ela respondeu, pegando um dos bichinhos de pelúcia de Willy. “ _Fofo.”_

“ _O que você quer dizer com estão sumidos?”_

_“Sumidos ué, Não dão as caras. Não aparecem. Um dia estavam andando por aí lamentando a eternidade desolada e no outro Poof! Sumiram. E a pior parte, duas das pessoas que sumiram tinham pegado coisas minhas emprestadas!”_

_“Isso é estranho…”_

_“Sabe o que também é estranho!? O fato de eu não consegui achar minhas luvas da Gucci!”_

_“Eu acho que não existia a palavra prioridades no seu vocabulário enquanto você estava viva.”_ O jovem gesticulou, recebendo um ofendido e longo Gasp em resposta.“ _Bem… Depois podemos tentar descobrir o que aconteceu.”_

 _“E arriscar quebrar minhas unhas? Não queridinho. Está passando muito tempo com seu irmão, está começando a ter influência negativa_ ”

“ _Você não tem unhas. Nem mãos. e Urg. Ainda lembro quando você tentou beijar ele, foi traumatizante._ ”

“Hora do Jantar!” A voz do loiro repentinamente ecoou pelo quarto. Ivor esperando do lado de fora do quarto com um sorriso no rosto. Willy apenas concordou com a cabeça, levantando e saindo do cômodo, deixando um Ivor para trás.

A pior parte do trabalho de Ivor era ter que arrumar, principalmente quando se tratava arrumar a bagunça deixada para trás por causa das crianças. Aquele quarto era um belo pandemônio. Bichinhos de pelúcia jogados no chão bagunçados com desenhos e livros abertos. Ele teria comentado algo se não estivesse com preguiça demais para isso. O talvez ele apenas tivesse exagerado, pois em minutos o quarto já estava um brinco, a única coisa que faltava era guardar um último desenho, jogado sobre a cama. Ivor sabia que a curiosidade matou o gato mas o bom era que ele não era um felino. Linhas cinzas e pretas eram o que compunham o geral do desenho. Ivor precisou olhar mais de perto, afastar o papel e até tentar iluminar com o celular para ver se conseguia entender o que bulhufas acontecia. Ele via um trêm, e aparentemente duas pessoas rabiscadas dentro dele. Aquele garoto tinha futuro para a arte abstrata? Bem Ivor não conseguia entender nada de qualquer forma. A atenção se voltando para o papel. Linhas vermelhas, dobradas, quase como se fosse algo quebrando. Por quê será que Willy desenharia um trem quebrado com duas pessoas? Ele perguntaria ao garoto mais tarde. Mesmo sabendo que não receberia resposta, e para ser franco, nem Willy sabia direito.

**???**

“As velas estão posicionadas e os escribas estão terminando os circulos de feitiço, _grand magus_.” Os passos da dupla cortaram os murmúrios que se desenrolaram no extenso e escuro corredor, as chamas trêmulas das tochas espaçadas projetando longas sombras enquanto as duas figuras seguiam pelo caminho.

“Excelente… Os _seuucutus_ estão prontos e chegaram?”

“O último chegou a dez minutos, _Grand Magus_.” A figura respondeu, de forma calma, acenando com a cabeça para um pequeno grupo que havia passado por eles. “Apenas tivemos problemas com terminar a _Cruci Figeres_. Ele se debateu demais.”

“É de se esperar. Na verdade, eu realmente duvidava que ele ainda estaria vivo a essa altura do campeonato” A figura disse, de forma simplista, acenando com a mão. “Você está tensa.”

“Não estou.” A figura rebateu. De forma gélida. A figura superior parando e arqueando a sobrancelha. “perdoe-me… Eu não estou tensa, apenas… Ansiosa, eu acho..”

“Você não parece tão certa sobre o que estamos prestes a fazer.” A superior respondeu, fitando-a de forma que os levava a imaginar uma tentativa de encarar a alma alheia.

“Eu dei minha vida por nossa causa… _Grand Magus_. Por esse momento. A única certeza que você pode ter é o quanto inabalável minha fé é.” A mulher respondeu, de forma direta. A determinação em sua vó teria sido o suficiente para convencer sua superior. Contudo, a postura da mesma fraquejou por um instante. Uma brecha que ela não podia se permitir que se repetisse.

“Mas?”

“Mas… Precisamos mesmo fazer… Aquilo?”

“É uma parte importante do plano, _episkoposa._ Sem isso tudo estará a perder. E nossos belos pescoços em breve estarão em cordas apertadas.”

“Eu entendo, mas…”

“Não existe um mas, _episkoposa._ Isso está decidido a muitos anos. É o único, e o melhor jeito. Amenos que seja insuficiente para fazer esse trabalho.”

“Eu…”

“Irmã… Não ouse fraquejar com nossa fé e responsabilidades, tão perto do momento que esperamos desde que Roma mandava no ocidente.” A superior disse. Um tom calmo ao levantar o rosto alheio com seus dedos, fitando os olhos de sua inferior.

“Eu não irei. Eu juro.”

“Ótimo… Agora se apresse. temos um convidado de honra de última hora. E ele não parece ser do tipo que se conformara com nossa demora.” A mulher respondeu, unicamente antes de deixar a companhia plantada no meio do corredor, livre para suspirar apreensiva sem o medo de ser repreendida por isso.

“Eu achei que vocês tinham algum problema com hora. Vocês têm elas contadas de qualquer forma.” Foi a primeira coisa que a figura pronunciou. Sentada de costas na cadeira de couro escuro no escritório da construção. Um copo cheio com algo translúcido puxado para o vermelho cheio de gelo. “E tomando esses veneno não me surpreende morrerem tão rápido. Mas até que é saboroso.”

“Sinto por nossa demora… Apenas soubemos de sua presença e vinda a pouco tempo.” A superior murmurou, olhando para o chão.

“Eu não perderia isso por nada. minha cara.” O homem respondeu, virando gentilmente a cadeira. O jovem de cabelos azuis trajado de forma elegante fitou as duas. O colar azul reluzindo em seu pescoço. “Eu espero que valha a pena considerando o que estou tendo que passar para ver isso.”

“ Creio que o hospedeiro não tenha sido de sua escolha.”

“Eu teria escolhido outra pessoa sem dúvidas. Mas o garoto foi idiota o suficiente para ir dormir e esquecer de me tirar, então não se deve cuspir no prato que comeu, não?Além de que foi terrível achar alguma roupa que não fossem sueteres e coisas claras. Bem chega de enrolação, ainda falta muito para acontecer?”

“Estamos apenas esperando a hora certa. Se fizermos no auge do horário espiritual será mais suscetível ao sucesso, além de que dará liberdade se outros de sua espécie quiserem presenciar…”

“Não perca seu tempo com isso. Eles não virão. Não são idiotas de cometer um ato de traição desse calibre. Eu posso já que estou preso aqui.”

“Não é traição, senhor. Afinal ela já estava prevista a muito tempo, é apenas a comemoração da passagem do poder adiante.”

“Ela não me parece nem um pouco com o profano. Ela não deveria ter voltado de volta a vida em três dias ou algo assim para debochar dos adoradores do falso deus?” Resmungou, soltando o copo na cômoda ao lado. “Olhem, se essa palhaçada for apenas perda de tempo eu mesmo desmembro cada um de vocês e levo a cabeça de vocês para decorar o trono de Azazel. Quem sabe ele não me aceita de volta ou me promove?”

“Está cantando vitória antes do tempo, senhor Raum. Azazel não é rei de nada fora de seu imenso ego. Além do mais, seria infinitamente mais vantajoso seguir a próxima rainha do inferno, uma com real direito sobre o trono.”

“O trono, por hora, pertence a Belphegor. Todos sabemos disso, mas ele é emotivo demais,ingênuo e tolo demais para reclamá-lo e geri-lo. Como pode alguém entender como ele era o segundo no comando se só faz dormir e refletir sobre as asas que perdeu? Se ele fosse mais forte eu sequer precisaria estar aqui. Precisamos de alguém forte para liderar as hordas, se essa garota é a solução, então vale a pena tentar. mas por hora, eu estou do lado de quem tem mais chances de ganhar, Azazel se você e seu cérebro minúsculo não conseguirem entender”

“Nós entendemos. Por isso é livre para fugir se não conseguir aguentar seguir com o ritual”

“Vocês baratinhas aprenderam a brincar com o perigo ou são apenas muito burras mesmo?” Ele questionou, arqueando a sobrancelha ao encara-las. “bem. Saiam da minha frente. pretendo esperar a hora do ritual sozinho, preciso danificar um pouco o fígado desse garoto e ver o que esse corpo consegue fazer.” Ambas as mulheres concordaram, se retirando o mais rápido que conseguiam do recinto

“Isso foi… Pior do que eu esperava.” A mulher murmurou para sua superior, quando finalmente estavam afastadas o suficiente.

“Ele é um verme que acha que é superior a nós. Não sei por que está tão surpresa, é literalmente a função dele agir como se fosse superior.” A superior a tranquilizou, enquanto ambas seguiam o caminho pelo pátio de terra, lotado de pessoas trajadas dos mesmos capuzes vermelhos “O que importa é que em breve não precisaremos nos preocupar com ele, ou com qualquer outro dêmonio.”

“Como sabemos que ela não vai tentar nos matar?”

“Não sabemos… Mas deuses tendem a ser misericordiosos com seus seguidores.” Ela respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. “Não tema o mundo com nossa soberana irmã. Tema em viver em um mundo sem ela.”

“São palavras bonitas, eu acho. Bem. Hora de mandarmos os Seuucutus para realizarem a ultima etapa do plano… Eles serão misericordiosos?”

“Eles farão o melhor que possível, isso eu posso assegurar.” A mulher alegou, com um aceno. Saindo de perto de sua inferior para comprimentar um grupo de pessoas próximas. Um suspiro saiu de seus lábios ao olhar em volta, era tão estranho, ela havia se preparado a tanto tempo por aquilo… Era o certo a se fazer, não era? Era o que ela havia alegado a si mesma todos os dias que havia ido para lá, todas as vezes que havia se posto de joelhos e rezado, mesmo que no fundo seu peito se contorcesse, ela não conseguia entender, como, tão perto do fim, depois de tanto tempo, tudo aquilo começou a parecer tão… Errado. 


	10. Chapter 10

_ E todos os demônios  _

**24 de julho, Montroir, 01:00 da manhã**

**Carlos**

O silêncio geralmente era uma coisa bem vinda para Carlos. Afinal, um pouco de paz dos ruídos dos gemidos, sejam de dor ou prazer, ou dos murmúrios imparáveis de Kerl, era sempre muito bem vinda. Mas aquele tipo de silênciera do tipo que gelava a espinha do brasileiro e fazia a palma de sua mão suar, chegando ao ponto que Carlos havia ficado tão tenso por necessidade de qualquer ruído, que chegou a cogitar espancar um dos membros da guarda apenas para poder escutar o som dos lamentos. Não era uma má ideia no final de contas. Ele mantinha o dedo erguido, murmurando um encantamento simples de iluminação. O ‘Esquadrão rubro’ formado por bruxos da ira, seguia atrás do homem. Faixas vermelhas amarradas nas mangas de seus uniformes para ajudar a os identificar. O grupo, formado por doze pessoas no total, havia se dividido em três, cada um seguindo por uma direção diferente da casa. 

Os passos do bando que o seguia praticamente não provocava ruído ao atravessar o corredor. Uma marcha regular e feita de forma que aparentava que eram engrenagens de uma máquina; cronometrados como os ponteiros de um rélogio. Carlos as vezes esquecia que estava em grupo; o corredor principal foi limpo duas vezes. Cada quadro caído no chão ou vaso rachado sendo revirado e guardado, Carlos não podia se dar ao luxo de deixar pedra sobre pedra, ou o próximo enterro seria o dele. Em um impulso involuntário ele levou a mão ao pescoço, quase conseguia sentir a sensação de sufocar na fumaça da fogueira, então ele sacudiu a cabeça, uma tentativa de espantar o pensamento. Isso não o ajudaria no final das contas.

“Senhor, achamos alguma coisa.” Uma voz feminina e rouca acordou Carlos de seus pensamentos. O moreno se virando para encarar a figura, a sobrancelha arqueada enquanto a mulher segurava um saquinho escuro, de aparência gosmenta e terrivelmente mal cheiroso.

“Isso é… Um saco de bruxa?” Ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho ao aproximar a luz da bolsa. Um arrepio passou pela espinha do Oliveira. “Merda… Onde estava isso?”

“Atrás de um quadro, senhor.”

“Parece que alguém estava atrás dela a um tempo… Esse saco é bem velho… Mandem para análise. Quero saber de quem é essa pele e há quanto tempo está aí.” Carlos estava pronto para comunicar à sua superior que tinha novidades, quando um rebuliço próximo chamou sua atenção; o grupo que o seguia encarava um quarto, a porta entreaberta enquanto uma luz amarelada e velha preenchia o quarto, criando sombras irregulares. Velas?

“Senhor, tem uma coisa aqui que você precisa ver…” Uma das vozes murmurou. Carlos revirou os olhos, algum imbecil possivelmente havia posto fogo em algo ou coisa do gênero, quem sabe alguém não se ateou fogo. Carlos realmente preferia que tivesse sido uma das anteriores.

Como Carlos poderia explicar a cena que repousava no quarto? O brasileiro apenas conseguiu se lembrar de sua infância em suas madrugadas de filme de terror ou quando ia com peguetes temporárias para parque dos horrores. Aquilo parecia terrivelmente parecido com um filme. O círculo de velas tremulava circulando uma série de desenhos uniformes; arranhados na madeira do chão, gotejos de sangue e pedaços de coisas que se assemelhavam terrivelmente a unhas quebradas deixavam a desejar que haviam sido feitos por alguém que arranhara o piso. Gravuras em tons de vermelho escurecido borrados pelo escorrer do material usado como tinta adornavam cada canto visível das paredes. Móveis de madeira quebrados e espalhados pela sala faziam da locomoção uma missão consideravelmente mais difícil. Carlos, entretanto, fez seu esforço para passar pelo cenário, precisava ver de perto o que era aquilo, aquela coisa pintada em sangue por cima de um quadro.

Se Carlos tivesse chegado dois dias antes, teria encontrado um trabalhoso quadro que havia exigido semanas de um exausto Sebastián Garcia, pinceladas bem feitas da obra prima natural que era Linnara. Agora, tudo o que o que se podia ver refletido na superfície de vidro eram desenhos mal feitos e borrados, ainda gotejados. ‘ _ Ela é tudo’.  _ Isso era o que dava para entender em meio ao emaranhado de garranchos mal feitos. Repetido diversas vezes, de forma uniforme, sem simetria e de tamanhos diferentes.

“Mas o que em nome de Azazel…” Ele murmurou. Sentindo um arrepio correr por sua espinha, algo dizia que ele não deveria olhar para o lado, teria sido prudente seguir a intuição, o cheiro nada agradável lhe foi um alarme, que ele pessoalmente deveria ter acatado e saído do recinto o mais rápido o que pode, mas a curiosidade matou dois gatos naquela madrugada. Carlos respirou fundo, virando-se lentamente para a sua esquerda, ele sentiu seu jantar subir sua garganta.

Cortado em pedaços, e jogado próximo ao canto do quarto, encontravam-se os restos do que outrora poderia ter sido um gato, entretanto, tudo o que restava agora eram membros soltos e ensanguentados em uma poça. A cabeça atravessada por uma estaca e fincada no chão, moscas voando por entre os olhos sem vida. Agora Carlos sabia de onde todo aquele sangue vinha. Ele fez menção para que lhe entregassem algo para ele não precisar se aproximar demais, um pedaço de madeira foi o suficiente. Carlos se aproximou, o suficiente para notar o brilho no que deveriam ter sido as patas. Elas haviam sido pregadas no chão.

“Azazel” Ele murmurou, lutando contra a ânsia de vômito provocada pela cena e pelo odor. Ele recuou um passo, ele não era pago o suficiente para aquela merda, e muito menos iria passar mais um maldito minuto naquele miserável lugar. “Terminem de examinar o lugar, vou fazer um telefonema.”

“Senhor, acho que essa era a Miss Fortune.” Uma das vozes pronunciou de forma alta, para ser ouvida enquanto Carlos marchava rápido em direção a porta. Ele parou lentamente quando ouviu o comentário.

“O familiar de Linnara? Não, ele possivelmente teria se transformado em um amontoado de pó essa altura do campeonato, ela não poderia ter sobrevivido tanto tempo.” Falou de forma rude. Ele engoliu em seco, se virando lentamente para encarar ao grupo. Ele demorou um pouco para conseguir organizar os pensamentos para conseguir dizer algo. "... Levem para análise. Vamos ter certeza disso depois. "

"Vamos sair daqui. Amanhã voltamos para ver se achamos algo. De dia." Sugeriu uma das pessoas, recebendo uma repreensão por parte de Carlos, que o encarou como se dissesse que usaria a cara dele de pano de chão da próxima vez que ele abrisse a boca.

“Esse sangue é recente. Seja lá quem fez isso, fez a pouco tempo e possivelmente ainda está aqui. Se sairmos a pessoa que fez isso poderá escapar. Pedirei para as equipes fecharem as entradas. Ninguém entra ou sai até pegarmos quem fez isso, pedirei para mandarem reforços.” Respondeu, de forma fria e direta ao sair do quarto, andando até o final do corredor. Os dedos roçando uma pequena bola de vidro em seu bolso; fez careta ao esmagar a bola em sua mão e sentir o vidro cortar a sua palma. Uma nuvem de fumaça avermelhada saindo dos fragmentos de vidro quebrado, se condensando no ar em uma espessa nuvem avermelhada.

“Espero que seja importante, senhor Oliveira, está atrapalhando meu sono de beleza. Dez horas não vão ser dormidas sozinhas.” A voz sonolenta de Agatha foi o que se escutou vindo da fumaça avermelhada. Carlos se conteve para não cair na gargalhada quando Kerl comentou que ela deveria começar a dormir treze horas para ver se resolvia algo.

“Trago notícias da investigação no casarão Wizenberg.” O nordestino proclamou de forma séria, ajeitando inconscientemente a sua postura. “E precisarei de reforços e que o tribunal se reúna imediatamente.”

“Você realmente espera que eu acorde os membros do conselho, em plena madrugada, por ter achado seja lá o que você achou?” A mulher questionou, de forma sarcástica e fria. Como se não acreditasse no quão petulante Carlos estava sendo.

“Acredito que exista um culto, senhora prefeita, que pode ter alguma relação com o assassinato de Linnara.” Disse calmamente. Sua resposta imediata foi o silêncio, ele chegou a pensar que Agatha havia desligado, mas logo veio sua resposta.

“Prossiga.” Murmurou, a voz cansada da prefeita.

“Encontramos um quarto, ele estava completamente destruído. Havia um gato desmembrado e seu sangue foi usado para escrever a frase. Haviam símbolos por todo o canto, não chegamos a conclusão se são feitiços nossos ou de origem pagã.”

“Um culto se esgueirando por Montroir? São acusações graves, senhor Carlos, eu poderia convocar o conselho e começar uma caça a esse bando de pagãos. Muito bem, mandarei reforços, mas preciso debater com Jane sobre a necessidade de convocar o conselho.” Um minuto de silêncio. “Se tiver mais informações me comunique imediatamente. Antes de minha partida… O que você sabe sobre esse culto, senhor Oliveira?”

“Pouco… Muito pouco. Parece que idolatram uma deidade feminina, não sei ao certo se eles mataram a Linnara em nome dessa deidade ou…”

“Ou, o que, senhor Oliveira? Não tenho tempo para suas pausas dramáticas.”

“Ou se a Linnara era a deidade cultuada.” Respondeu, rápido, como se tivesse reunido todas suas forças para prosseguir, e a necessidade era que falasse rápido para que não perdesse a coragem.

“Interessante… Estou mandando os reforços agora. Parabéns, Carlos… Está um passo mais próximo de conseguir tirar sua família da lama. Senhor Comandante da Armada.” Foi a última coisa que a mulher disse antes da fumaça se dissipar. O que aconteceu em seguida foi rápido demais para que Carlos conseguisse digerir. Apenas teve tempo o suficiente para se virar e notar a mão jogada no chão próxima a porta do quarto, uma poça de sangue escorrendo para fora do quarto. Carlos andou lentamente em direção a porta do quarto, apenas para encontrar o cenário grotesco de corpos, antes que pudesse entrar para ver se alguém estava vivo; uma figura, trajada de manto vermelho com capuz que cobria seu rosto, andou calmamente pelo corredor, ele sequer teve tempo de notar a figura antes de ser nocauteado com uma forte pancada na cabeça.

**Jacob**

Dois grupos de pessoas que invadiram uma casa e agora pareciam o meme do homem aranha apontando para outro homem aranha. Era mais ou menos assim que Jacob tentaria explicar o que diabos estava acontecendo quando o grupo simplesmente deu de cara com uma perdida Lanore e Phryne, que por alguma causa haviam conseguido se perder e parar na sala de jantar no térreo, alguns metros de distância da cozinha e do pequeno Hall, do outro lado da porta que entraram. Wakhan queria saber se havia sido combinado invadirem a casa aquele horário, afinal quais eram as probabilidades? 

“Parece que temos companhia.” Ele gargalhou consigo mesmo, antes de precisar reafirmar sua melhor cara de sério, se aproximando da dupla. “O que diabos vocês duas estão fazendo aqui dentro?!”

“O que VOCÊS, estão fazendo aqui?” Rebateu Phryne, com os braços cruzados e usando o mesmo tom afrontoso que apenas a Wiccana conseguiria usar.

"Phry, você não pode estar aqui! E se alguém te encontrar ou te seguir até aqui?!" Ele murmurou, passando a mão no rosto, céus, por quê o universo odiava tanto quando Jacob tentava ter um plano? “Olha… Vocês precisam sair, é perigoso aqui dentro e…”

“É a Phryne? fala que eu mandei oi! Oi Phry!” Praticamente berrou uma saltitante Selene, que precisou ser segurada por Hector para não se arremessar em cima da dupla.

“E nós temos coisas importantes a fazer.” Prosseguiu Jacob, limpando a garganta e encarando a dupla, tentando manter a compostura.

“Querido, é como se eu pudesse me importar com o que você quer ou acha.” Foi a resposta da afrontosa Phryne, que se aproveitou da situação, ao menos era o local que ela conseguia acertar sem precisar ficar na ponta de pés. “Além de que eu apenas estou aqui para fazer companhia para minha amiga.” Essa foi a última fala de Phryne, antes de simplesmente agarrar Lanore, ela que lutasse. Lanore realmente começou a duvidar se havia montado realmente a melhor equipe para aquilo. A garota engoliu em seco quando foi praticamente arremessada para frente de Jacob, sentindo-se colidir contra o tronco do maior, céus aquilo era um homem ou uma parede? Mesmo assim, Lanore forçou um de seus melhores sorrisos, olhando para cima para conseguir encarar ao homem.

“Hey!... Jacob!” Ela sorriu, praticamente rindo de nervosismo por dentro e torcendo que acontecesse o arrebatamento agora, para que pudesse sair flutuando daquela situação. Ainda dava tempo de se converter? “Uhm… Noite bonita né?”

“Vamos conversar.” Respondeu calmamente, puxando Lanore, se afastando o suficiente para que Lanore pudesse suspirar preocupada, se encostando na parede junto a uma porta, olhando o rosto de Jacob, as face escurecidas pela falta de luz no recinto. Mesmo assim, Lanore conseguiu notar o suavizar na expressão alheia, pelo menos ela sabia que não levaria bronca agora.

“Sabe. Eu não sei se fico preocupado com você estar aqui ou se fico feliz com o fato de ter você aqui, que tal me ajudar a decidir?” Ele sugeriu, com um sorriso galante no rosto. Os dedos correndo por entre a pele leitosa de Lanore até encontrar seus dedos, entrelaçando-os aos seus e se abaixando para depositar um suave beijo em sua palma. Lanore tentou não sorrir boba, ou surtar internamente. Apenas tentou claro, aquele maldito homem tinha influência demais sobre Lanore. “O que você está fazendo aqui?” Por fim, Jacob retomou o rosto sério.

“Eu…” Lanore começou, parando para pensar o quanto parecia ridículo contar que estava invadindo uma casa no meio da madrugada por conta de um sonho ruim, suas bochechas adquirindo um forte tom avermelhado ao mordiscar os lábios carnudos, infernos, por quê era tão difícil para Lanore pensar quando perto daquele homem? E ele estava perto o suficiente para Lanore quase sentir as pernas cederem e ela cair no chão. “Não é nada importante.”

“Invadir casas no meio da madrugada não é importante?” Ele repetiu, havia dificuldade em distinguir a tonalidade em sua voz. Ele em seguida respirou fundo. “Se soubesse da próxima vez te convidava para invadir uma casa, só nos dois da próxima vez” Murmurou, fazendo os pelos da nuca de Lanore se arrepiarem.

“Ok, senhores pombinhos tem tempo de vir aqui? Aconteceu uma coisa ruim.” Felizmente, para Lanore, a salvação veio na forma de um impaciente Hector com as mãos na cintura, parado não muito distante da dupla. Era fato que ele estava tão inconformado com o fato de uma coisa séria havia virado uma semi-comédia romântica adolescente idiota que sequer esperou pela resposta. Lanore conseguiu suspirar aliviado quando viu Jacob se afastando, levando inconscientemente a mão para seu peito. Ela forçou uma careta. Ela não poderia deixar-se afetar assim. Não por um humano, nem por dois. Aquilo era amargo demais para a garota que esperava por um cavaleiro encantado engolir. Mas ela precisava lembrar. Ela era uma Bruxa. Dante e Jacob eram humanos. Não havia muito o que ela pudesse fazer.

“Temos problemas… Parece que a Armada cercou a casa.” Hector respondeu, direto. As cortinas da espaçosa cozinha foram fechadas e objetos de madeira foram empilhados em cima da pia, na tentativa de impedir que se uma ronda passasse o grupo seria visto. “Devemos ter vindo logo no dia que decidiram começar as rondas.”

“Armada?” Wakhan questionou, embora não fosse necessário comunicar que Selene também não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Phryne engoliu em seco, de forma silenciosa, como contaria aquilo para Wakhan sem que ele explodisse? 

“É… Um grupo. Eles trabalham para Agatha…” Esclareceu Hector, da forma mais simples que conseguiu, era bom ser mantido informado por seu tio. “E possivelmente temos que achar um jeito de sair daqui sem sermos vistos ou sabe-se lá o que vão fazer conosco. Por onde vocês entraram?”

“A gente quebrou uma janela, e entrou.”

“... Perdão!?” Exclamou Hector, realmente incrédulo do que havia acabado de escutar. “Isso é literalmente o tipo de coisa que não se faz quando a ideia é não chamar atenção!”

“Você fale com o Sextus. A ideia foi dele.” Esclareceu Phryne, ela não iria receber bronca por ter simplesmente seguido um grupo de pessoas disfuncionais. 

“Ah, ótimo. Quantos de vocês estão aqui?”

“Bem, somos cinco, Andrômeda está com Safiya e Sextus está sozinho.”

“Você só pode estar de brincadeira.” Wakhan retrucou, praticamente borbulhando. “Ele deve ter vindo roubar alguma coisa ou destruir alguma prova… Eu vou atrás dele. Vocês tentem achar as outras duas. Deve ser fácil encontrar elas.” Proclamou, antes de sair andando com cuidado da cozinha. Ele teria tempo de ser descuidado quando jogasse o Balaur pela janela.

**Wakhan**

Para alguém corpulento, com dois metros e cego, Wakhan era impressionantemente bom em andar por locais sem chamar atenção, se guiando com a ajuda de Maokai por entre a emaranhado de escadarias e corredores. Um local grande demais para uma pessoa morar sozinha. Ele não conseguia lembrar com detalhes da época que conseguia ver, mas seus pés pareciam se mover por conta própria, habituadas com os caminhos que percorria quando acompanhava Linnara. Ele presumia estar no segundo andar quando pode desacelerar os passos, era estranho tentar achar alguém dependendo de Maokai, ao menos era fácil seguir a trilha de perfume caro e forte, em algumas curvas ele sequer precisava da ajuda do Husk para seguir o cheiro.

Wakhan seguiu o caminho em silêncio quando escutou Maokai começar a rosnar. Teria que ser o mais silencioso possível, não tinha condições de perseguir alguém, Wakhan era forte demais, e consequentemente pesado o suficiente para causar barulho se começasse a correr, e isso seria o suficiente para chamar atenção daquela tal ‘Armada’ que parecia ter surgido do dia para a noite. Wakhan realmente lamentou a maldição que havia tirado sua visão, teria sido uma ótima última visão conseguir rever aquele quarto pela última vez. Mesmo que ele imaginasse que aquele lugar com certeza estaria degradado pelo tempo, assim como os outros descreveram os outros cômodos. Aquilo apertava o coração de Wakhan. Quantas foram as vezes em que esteve naquele quarto, conversando e fazendo carinho nos cachos dourados da bruxa? Ou conversaram por horas a fio sobre os mais diferentes assuntos? Mas agora, era apenas um cômodo, frio, vazio e degradado, como se nunca tivesse sido ocupado por uma alma tão acolhedora quanto era Linnara.

Perdido em seu monólogo interior, Wakhan não notaria os barulhos feitos por um impaciente Sextus, que arremessava objetos de um lado para outro, talvez fosse vandalismo, crise de raiva. Características que não poderia se aceitar em um Balaur. Um dos objetos arremessados, uma pequena caixa de madeira pintada delicadamente de azul e adornada em detalhes amarelos, caiu por pura inconveniência no focinho de Maokai, que pulou raivoso no cômodo começando a latir e a rosnar. E lá se foi o elemento surpresa.

“Oh claro. O senhor policial certinho está aqui. Estava me espionando? Não espera, eu quase esqueci que não pode ver.” Sextus respondeu, de forma indiferente e com um dar de ombros. Wakhan cerrou o cenho irritado. “Se veio aqui remexer as coisas de Linnara eu recomendaria entrar na fila.” 

Wakhan não respondeu, se aproximando de Sextus e segurando seu braço com força, o puxando para mais perto, Sextus o encarando de forma curiosa ao sentir a respiração do albino em seu rosto “Você vem comigo”

“Geralmente quando alguém fala assim comigo ela me convida para sair antes. Linnara tirou sua visão e a educação foi junto?” Sextus rebateu, ácido, achando a situação cômica.

“Escute aqui seu almofadinhas. Eu não tenho tempo para sua gracinhas hoje,Você está invadindo uma propriedade, está vandalizando um quarto e eu tenho coisas o suficiente para te arrastar para fora daqui. mas no momento, a droga dessa tal de Armada, que tem mais cara de uma facção tão mixuruca que sequer conseguiu pensar em um nome melhor, cercou a casa, e se te pegarem, o que é bem provável considerando esse barulho todo que você fez, todos nós estamos fodidos.”

“Todos nós? Você trouxe algum grupinho maravilha para invadir aqui também? Céus eu deveria transformar aqui em um parque temático e começar a cobrar ingressos” Ele riu, de forma sarcástica. “Vai embora daqui soldadinho, eu não vou para lugar nenhum até conseguir o que vim buscar.” Foi a resposta dada por Sextus, convicto de que aquilo era o suficiente para dispersar o homem. Era um Balaur, sua palavra era lei. Ele apenas havia esquecido que Wahan não poderia se importar menos com isso, e antes que Sextus tivesse tempo de raciocinar o que havia acontecido, ele foi jogado por cima dos ombros de Wakhan, como um saco de batatas, um bem caro, irritado e inconformado saco de batatas.

Conseguir se movimentar em silêncio com alguém batendo em suas costas e o xingando enquanto era seguido por um familiar irritado era o tipo de tarefa que conseguia fazer Wakhan questionar o motivo de ter levantado da cama naquele dia. E o fato de Sextus ter conseguido fugir duas vezes era algo substancialmente irritante. Ele realmente começou a cogitar a ideia de apagar o loiro. Ele realmente ficou bem perto de fazer isso, poderia apenas esmurrar a nuca alheia… 

Wakhan não teve tempo de perceber o que estava acontecendo. Um momento seguia pelo corredor, e no outro, um rápido Sextus o puxava para dentro de um quarto, cobrindo sua boca com a mão em um sinal para que calasse a boca, Maokai sendo puxado pela coleira.

"O que diabos…"

"Se você não quer morrer pelo amor de lúcifer fique calado." O Balaur murmurou, estava longe de ser uma ameaça. A voz de Sextus exprimia unicamente algum tipo de ansiedade, um misto de emoções que poderiam ser definidas como se ele estivesse nervoso. Wakhan preferiu por acatar ao pedido, fazendo menção para que Maokai se calasse também.

Sextus encarava em silêncio o corredor. Um pequeno grupo de homens trajados de mantos vermelhos carregavam corpos, era difícil dizer se estavam mortos ou apenas desacordados.

“Cara, isso é um saco… Porquê nós ficamos com a parte mais difícil? Eles são pesados!”

“Se você conseguir dizer isso para a Grand Magus logo hoje você vai ter ganhado o meu respeito. Vamos, reclame menos, ainda temos que dar cabo neles antes do ritual começar” Murmurou a segunda figura, entrando em um quarto próximo a onde eles estavam escondidos, Sextus conseguia ver o brilho dourado de alguma coisa brilhando, antes da sala ficar escura e a conversa sumir, não demorou muito para que a luz se acendesse de novo.

“Isso aí batendo na minha coxa é uma arma ou você está apenas feliz em me  _ ver _ ?” Sextus murmurou, a situação era completamente inconveniente, os dois esmagados atrás da porta e um Maokai nervoso entre suas pernas, fora que Wakhan sequer conseguia ver para início de conversa.

“É uma arma”

“Melhor ainda, mora aqui em cima” 

“Droga Sextus o que aconteceu?!” O homem praticamente rosnou a sentença, Sextus quase pediu para ele avisar para que pegasse um guarda-chuva da próxima vez, embora ele não tivesse conseguido conter o sorrisinho travesso de ver vestígios da fúria de Wakhan.

“Tinha dois homens carregando um cadáver, ou estavam apenas desacordados, eu não faço ideia nem me importo na verdade, o ponto é, se ele nos visem aqui o que fariam conosco? Você e seus preciosos amiguinhos estariam em perigo por quê o seu cão sarnento iria começar a rosnar e a latir”

“Não fale assim de Maokai!” Wakhan murmurou, visivelmente irritado

“Eu estava falando de você, senhor Uga Uga do Alaska” Sextus respondeu, de forma debochada, se inclinando para frente para dar tapinhas no rosto de Wakhan, como se o desafiasse fazer algo a respeito, oh e como Wakhan teve vontade de jantar o Balaur na porrada. Talvez realmente o fizesse depois. “Vamos atrás do seu grupinho ou vamos investigar?”

“Desde quando se importa com isso?”

“Não me importo, apenas estou entediado, e então? Não temos a noite toda”

Wakhan pensou. Era arriscado confiar em um Balaur, principalmente em Sextus. Ele seria um claro empecilho, era imprevisível e possivelmente uma ameaça, uma lista lustrosa de razões pelas quais Wakhan deveria ter amarrado o Balaur em papel bolha e deixado que os bruxos resolvessem aquilo. Não era responsabilidade nem obrigação dele, mas ele sabia que não era uma boa ideia, e, com imenso remorso, suspirou baixo, em um sinal de que sua mente havia se decidido e era uma derrota parcial. “Vamos buscar o pessoal, e vamos investigar. Talvez seja uma saída silenciosa daqui.”

“Ou talvez apenas nos percamos em algum local secreto, são possibilidades” respondeu com um dar de ombros “Mas hey quem está no controle da situação aqui entre aspas é você. Mas eu ainda adoraria algemas”

“Você é doente.”Murmurou irritado, saindo a passos rápidos do quarto, Deusa será que demoraria muito para que aquela terrível madrugada acabasse? E em algum lugar ele temia que a deidade estivesse tomando café e falasse ‘Dá teus pulos, querido’

**Safiya**

Safiya só sabia de uma coisa aquela altura do campeonato. Ela realmente deveria ter inventado uma dor de cabeça e não ido naquela excursão estranha. Talvez isso tivesse a salvado da experiência que foi aquela noite. Afinal como explicaria a si mesma na manhã seguinte o que foram aquelas conversas estranhas, o que era aquela bendita armada, ou por quê motivos eles estavam revirando aquela sala, ou como a lareira estava acesa naquele calor. Safiya encontrava-se parada, próxima a uma irritada Andromeda, enquanto o grupo de pessoas se revezava em virar mesas e arremessar livros no chão, Safiya quase chegou a um ponto de sair do quarto a procura de um local para guardar apropriadamente, sinceramente, ela não vinha um cenário tão atormentado quanto aquele desde que estudou para sua última prova de direito.

“Eu não entendi, o que estamos procurando afinal?”

“Estamos? Querida você está praticamente parada com braços cruzados no canto.” A resposta veio involuntariamente de Phryne, já consideravelmente irritada com a forma que sua noite seguia. 

“Aparentemente, uma entrada secreta ou qualquer coisa que teria saído de um filme de espionagem ou algo assim.” Respondeu Jacob simplista, arremessando um velho livro de capa desgastada para Safiya. 

“Calma, então estamos atrás de uma passagem secreta? Tipo a dos filmes?” Ela perguntou, um tanto quanto incrédula prendendo o ar ansiosa. Andromeda revirou os olhos inconformada. “Mas… para que queremos uma passagem secreta?”

“Pode ser uma saída alternativa sem precisarmos passar pela frente. Ou quem sabe algum labirinto secreto”

“Labirintos secretos no meio da madrugada em uma casa que não conhecemos seguindo possíveis assassinos. Que agradável” Sextus debochou do comentário, dedilhando as páginas de um livro velho. “Oh, um livro de receitas.”

“Talvez se você ajudasse mais teríamos achado a mais tempo.” Wakhan brandou, arremessando um livro para trás

“Eu estou ajudando não atrapalhando vocês e deixando falharem miseravelmente sozinhos” Murmurou simplista o Balaur, se apoiando em uma estátua próxima. Contudo qual não foi a surpresa de Sextus quando a cabeça da estátua pendeu para o lado sobre o peso de seu braço. O Balaur quase caiu no chão quando foi revelado o pequeno botão escondido na cabeça oca da figura de mármore, esculpida em um detalhado e impecável adorno de uma jovem moça. Sextus olhou em volta e levantou as mãos, como se falasse ‘Não fui eu’.

“Parece que você conseguiu ajudar bastante” O sorriso de animação no rosto de Jacob era notável a metros, a ansiedade que o mesmo parecia emanar era tão inapropriada para a situação quanto as pessoas que conseguiam entrar em êxtase em situações de perigo. Afinal como não ficar animado ao achar um botão misterioso numa casa cheia de membros de um culto e uma casa possivelmente assombrada?

Safiya realmente achou tudo aquilo irreal demais para ela. Botões misteriosos dentro de estátuas ocas. Será que haviam a dopado e ela não sabia? Oh céus e se toda aquela noite tivesse sido apenas uma bela alucinação e ela estivesse jogada em alguma vala qualquer ao lado de Allistair? Safiya não conseguia se impedir de pensar esse tipo de coisa, estava nervosa demais para conseguir controlar sua mente, a razão dela estar nervosa também era outra coisa que fugia dos pensamentos alheios. Safiya se viu perdida nisso a tanto tempo que sequer consegue notar quando o botão foi apertado. Silêncio, foi o que preencheu a sala no primeiro segundo. Nada parecia acontecer. Nenhum ruído fora os das respirações. Então, tão subitamente quanto o silêncio se instalou, ele foi substituído pelo ruído de engrenagens rodando atrás das paredes. A lareira sendo erguida por algo que não se era capaz ver enquanto a sala escurecia, e logo, um extenso corredor, tão sombrio quanto o breu da noite afora, se fez presente onde antes repousava a lareira. Safiya engoliu em seco quando sentiu o ar frio e úmido que vinha do fundo do corredor que ia se afundando em uma longa escadaria, como era possível uma coisa daquelas logo no segundo andar? Havia um cômodo do lado daquele, não havia explicação plausível para sua profundida ou com o fato dele mais parecer com a descrição de um calabouço de algum filme medieval. 

"Ok, se nenhuma das mocinhas tem coragem eu vou na frente" Sextus começou, com um tom de deboche se aproximando da entrada. Os dedos arrumando momentaneamente o suéter justo e escuro sobre a camisa clara antes de levantá-los no ar. Ele teria estalado os dedos se não fosse um apreensivo Hector que agarrou sua mão.

"Tem humanos aqui." Ele Sussurrou para Sextus, olhando em volta para garantir que não havia sido escutado

"Nossa, wow, eu realmente não poderia imaginar ou me importar menos com isso. Agora que tal soltar meu braço?"

"Use o isqueiro. Não faça magia, você sabe o que vai acontecer com eles se virem você fazer algo" murmurou de volta, apreensivo, olhando nos olhos do loiro que o encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada por alguma segundos como se pensasse se valia a pena ouvir a advertência. Para o alívio de Hector, o Balaur suspirou, pegou um pé da mesa de centro, agora quebrada, e tentou fazer uma tocha, o que, considerando a ausência de querosene, não deu muito certo.

“Podemos usar as lanternas.” Jacob respondeu, entregando uma para Sextus.

“Por favor, onde diabos já se viu deixar a oportunidade de fazer uma tocha para usar uma lanterna? Como vou ficar ansioso se a tocha apagar sozinha se não tiver tocha?!” O Balaur balbuciou dramático, aceitando a contragosto a lanterna e seguindo como primeiro a entrar na caverna, e assim um por um até que Safiya se viu novamente acompanhando Andromeda atrás do grupo. A lareira fechando pouco depois da morena passar pela estreita abertura.

O caminho ao todo demorou cerca de vinte minutos, Safiya sabia pois foi o tempo necessário para a bateria de seu celular morrer. O corredor escuro, frio e úmido não parecia ter fim, e o fato das paredes parecerem praticamente esperarem para esmagar a todos não fazia aquele trajeto mais agradável. Safiya estava realmente incomodada com aquilo, o suficiente para nem perceber que havia agarrado a mão de Andrômeda, que quase rosnou para ela quando o mesmo aconteceu, ela realmente parecia um arrisco e irritado gato selvagem de vez em quando. Safiya se contentou a olhar para os lados, para observar os pedregulhos que pareciam ter sido postos juntos como peças de um quebra-cabeça. Lodo pareciam se espalhar por entre as pequenas frestas enquanto o repetido som de água pingando causava um tom monótono, vez ou outra se podia ver insetos rastejando pelo escuro e poças de água embaixo das inúmeras goteiras, Linnara deveria ter arrumado um encanador antes de morrer. Safiya apenas conseguiu suspirar aliviada quando chegaram ao fundo da caverna. Uma pesada porta de madeira escura e desgastada deixava que a luz do outro lado passasse por suas inúmeras frestas e rachaduras, ‘ _ Alegrai-vos na senhora.. _ .’eram as únicas palavras que se podiam ler nas letras de ferro desgastadas pregadas sobre a porta, tomadas pela coloração da ferrugem alaranjada. Será que aquela noite ainda poderia ficar mais estranha?

Quando a porta foi aberta, de forma lenta com Sextus indo na frente, Safiya não conseguia acreditar em quão extenso era aquele lugar. O pátio de pedra em formato circular era extenso, pilares de pedra cuidadosamente lapidados no formato de damas trajadas de mantos adornava os pilares que formavam um círculo, no centro do pátio, cavado para ser alguns centímetros mais baixo que o resto do recinto, uma fonte jorrava água sobre rosas corajosas de tons escuros que pareciam crescer iluminadas apenas pelo oceano de tochas. Hector não conteve o frio na espinha ao notar o quão parecido era o rosto da estátua no topo da fonte era similar ao de Linnara. Quatro arcos de pedra eram destaques no salão. Cada um com uma placa pintada a mão. Na extremidade norte do recinto, o único recinto iluminado trazia consigo murmúrios e ecos. O quão fundo estavam era uma das muitas perguntas, simplificadas por Jacob na forma de um:

“Mais o que caralhos…” O moreno murmurou, olhando em volta com a lanterna em mãos, quase pulando de ansiedade “Eu falei que tinha algo nessa cidade! Eu sabia! Haha! Aqui deve ser a sede deles! ELES DEVEM SER UM CULTO OU OS ILUMINATIS.” Ele bradou animado, correndo em volta do local como uma criança animada no natal, precisando ser levantado no ar por um Wakhan.

“Silêncio… Quer que saiba que estamos aqui?” Ele sussurrou, soltando Jacob no chão com cuidado para não produzir ruídos altos. “Não sabemos quem são, o que eles querem ou se são perigosos… Tudo o que sabemos é dependendo do que ele falou.” Respondeu, não precisava falar que se referia a Sextus “Não sabemos se a palavra dele é confiável ou não…”

Sextus, contrário de sua personalidade completamente indiferente, pareceu borbulhar em chamas ao se aproximar de Wakhan, buscando forças e coragem sabe-se lá da onde para puxar a camisa de Wakhan para perto.

“Escute aqui seu homem das cavernas fã de gelo. Se não fosse por mim você teria sido pego e sabe se lá o que eles fariam com você. Eu salvei sua miserável vida então acho melhor eu ouvir um obrigado invés de você conspirando, que tal? Conseguiu entender ou prefere que eu fale Uga Uga até seu cérebro de dois centímetros consiga entender que você só ainda está aqui por minha causa?” Os dizeres foram praticamente cuspidos no rosto de Wakhan. Um silêncio mortal se instaurou no recinto enquanto as pessoas encaravam silêncio aos dois, Wakhan não levava desaforo de uma pessoa como Sextus, e o fato de Sextus não aparentar estar sentindo medo era um motivo mais que o suficiente para que a vontade de afundar o rosto do Balaur com um murro apenas crescesse e se intensifica. Wakhan segurou o pulso de Sextus com força, a tensão entre os dois era o suficiente para ser sentida no ar.

“Se não quiser que eu quebre seu braço, eu acho melhor você me soltar.” Ele falou, em um tom calmo escondendo o perigo em sua língua, como a visão de ondas de aparência calma mas tão violentas quanto se é possível.

“Eu adoraria ver você tentar” O comentário foi falado com o maior deboche possível. Desafiando o Wiccano a ver sua próxima ação. Wakhan não era uma pessoa delicada, isso era conhecimento geral que o Wiccano não era o tipo de pessoa que se deveria provocar, mas lá estava Sextus, com um maldito sorriso zombateiro esperando sua próxima ação. A vida de Sextus foi salva pelo som de algo vindo do fundo do arco iluminado, não eram mais murmúrios, era uma mistura difícil de digerir. Eram vozes altos, sons incompreensíveis que não se poderia definir com exatidão o que era, porém era estrondoso, forte e se intensificava cada vez mais, vozes em uníssono pareciam cantar notas sem o menor sentido aumentando de intensidade. Aquilo foi, de alguma forma, o suficiente para que Wakhan soltasse Sextus. Eles podiam ver quem estava falando sério ou não depois.

“Eu não sei vocês, mas eu vi filmes de terror o suficiente para saber que seguir isso é uma ideia idiota.” Safiya murmurou apreensiva, coçando o nó de seus dedos, sua voz era rouca e baixa comparado aos tons que comumente usava.

“Mas também pode ser um jeito de achar a saída daqui… Vale a pena tentar” Jacob respondeu, olhando em volta. “É bem arriscado, mas eu não vejo nenhuma placa escrito saída.”

“Então.. a ideia é invadir seja lá o que está acontecendo lá na esperança de achar uma saída? Wow, se isso fosse um filme de terror você com certeza já estaria morto se não fosse o idiota que sai carregando uma câmera para cima e para baixo” Sextus questionou, se apoiando em uma lacuna “E claro, entrem assim, vai ser super fácil passar por eles vestido assim” Ele resmungou, apontando para eles. “Temos que arranjar mantos vermelhos”

“Claro, tem uma lojinha de conveniências que vende isso aqui do lado, aproveita e pede um Cappuccino” Phryne, já cansada de seu próprio silêncio, tomou iniciativa rebatendo ao comentário de Sextus.

“Ok, podemos continuar aqui brigando, com ninguém tenho ideia nenhuma e apenas perdendo tempo até nos acharem, ou podemos respirar fundo, e tentar ter alguma ideia, juntos, que tal?” Hector cortou a discussão que brotaria daquilo, respirando fundo o moreno levou uma das mãos a cintura, batendo repetidamente com o pé no chão, como um tique nervoso enquanto pensava.

“Olha, Blanchard, não é por quê você em um nome de família legal que eu sou obrigado a fazer o que você manda” Sextus foi direto, e fundo como o corte de uma navalha enfiada na carne. “Eu voto por irmos atrás de alguns deles desprevenidos, cortamos as gargantas deles e pegamos as roupas!”

“Primeiro, eu sou policial e eu te prenderia, segundo, qual seu maldito problema? Isso é moralmente errado em tantos níveis que eu começo a achar que você é um perigo a todos e a si mesmo” Wakhan retrucou

“Ok senhor estraga prazeres, tem alguma ideia melhor?”

“É uma ideia boa na verdade.” Hector ponderou alto, recebendo um alto ‘Uhn?!’ de Wakhan. “A primeira parte. Podemos tentar nocautear alguém, esconder e pegar as roupas, não precisamos matar ninguém. Vamos fazer o seguinte…”

Hector tentou explicar da forma mais simples possível o plano, eles se dividiram em dois grupos, um procuraria mantos em algum lugar dos corredores e o outro tentaria apagar o que conseguissem encontrar. Wakhan, Jacob e Andrômeda por serem os fisicamente mais fortes tentaram pegar alguém. O restante foi atrás de mantos. Surpreendentemente quando Hector e Lanore voltaram Jacob e Andrômeda discutiam sobre quem tinha apagado mais pessoas, e cinco pessoas se encontravam desacordadas e praticamente jogadas em uma das salas. Eles podiam ir agora. Mesmo que as vezes suas pernas falharem, ora pelo susto do barulho dos tambores e ora pelo próprio medo da incerteza, que parecia agir completamente em Jacob, completamente Eufórico com a situação.

O extenso recinto de pedra polida foi construido para se assemelhar o máximo a um anfiteatro, escadarias levando para a parte mais profunda do recinto onde repousava uma irregular mesa de pedra. Uma imensa quantidade de pessoas trajadas com mantos vermelhos cantavam em unisono, acompanhando ao coral que se encontrava sustentado em um dos três palanques. Seus integrantes usavam mascara de animais no rosto e conduziam o tocar de instrumentos que variavam entre violinos delicados e tambores fortes em uma complexa orquestra. No maior palanque, cinco cadeiras se viam ocupadas por pessoas de longos mantos vermelhos e véus claros cobrindo-lhe os rostos, Safiya notou quando uma figura de terno bem alinhado e cabelo azul simplesmente se aproximou da maior cadeira e se apoiou na mesma até o momento que a pessoa que a ocupava anteriormente se levantasse, visivelmente irritada, e sumisse de vista. Ela só conhecia uma pessoa com aquele tom de cabelo em Montroir.

“É o…”

“Dante. Sem sombra de dúvidas é o Dante.” Jacob e Lanore murmuram, quase que ao mesmo tempo, Lanny levou involuntariamente a mão ao peito, o que ele estava fazendo ali? A dupla reagiu em pequenos gestos, Jacob cerrou o punho com força o suficiente para sentir seu punho arder e Lanore se conteve para não começar a roer suas unhas. Porém ela desistiu, completamente congelada em sua base quando observou a cena que se desenrolava a sua frente.

Dois individuos de mantos vermelhos entraram no centro do anfiteatro, carregando os cabos de uma profundo e aparentemente pessado caldeirão de metal dourado, o som dos tambores se intensificava a cada passo dado, os homens pararam em frente a mesa que se moveu sozinha. Safiya estava curiosa com o que tinha lá, e realmente ficou chocada com o fato dela ter se aberto sozinha, mas ver o conteudo do caldeirão a fez sentir vontade se correr para longe.

Demorou um pouco para Safiya entender o que eram. Depois dos primeiros pedaços caindo ela pode ver o liquido vermelho gotejando e ali sua ficha caiu. Eram pedaços de carne e sangue, Phryne lutou para não vomitar quando viu uma cabeça rolar do fundo do caldeirão. Os canticos e batidas continuaram, em um ritmo cronometrado que fazia os ouvidos de Safiya doerem.

O que já não era uma cena muito getil aos olhos, mostrou que ainda tinha seu potencial para piorar, quando um Carlos desprovido de roupas e de cabeça para baixo, foi trazido para próximo da mesa. Suas pernas e braços amarradas enquanto o sangue escorria por sua perna e rosto, se podiam ver que seu rosto estava vermelho, quase roxo, e que ele quase não se mantinha acordado.

“Deus…” Jacob murmurou, seu animo evaporando no ar e ele cobrindo a boca.

“Não adianta chamar por  _ Ele _ , Stein,  _ Ele  _ não está te ouvindo.” Foi o que Sextus murmurou no ouvido de Jacob, pondo a mão em seu ombro.

“Irmãos… Hoje é uma noite muito importante” a voz que sucedeu era alta, forte. Os olhos se voltando para a figura que andava lentamente para o centro, era a mesma pessoa que foi expulsa de sua cadeira. “Hoje, nos aceitamos de braços aberto a vinda de nossa salvadora…”

“Eu adoraria te perguntar o que caralhos está acontecendo, mas estou começando a ter medo da resposta” Foi o que Jacob murmurou ao agarrar o braço de Hector com força. “O que diabos está acontecendo? Você sabia disso?”

“Não, claro que eu não sabia!” Ele murmurou de volta, olhando para a cena que ainda se desenrolava. “Nós temos que sair daqui rápido.”

“Alegrem-se na luz de nossa senhora.” A voz feminina proclamou, alto e em forte tom. As vozes do recinto repetindo em unísono. “Oh, Senhora da noite e soberana de todos. Rogai por nós, seus fracos e dependentes seguidores.” Respondeu, antes de levantar as mãos para o alto e junta-las, um minuto de silêncio progredio, pessoas murmurando suas orações.

“Eu vou ver se consigo achar a saída. Geralt você vem comigo” Sextus murmurou, puxando Wakhan antes que ele tivesse tempo de protestar, ele realmente não tinha noção do que bulhunfas estava acontecendo ou quem era esse tal de Geralt.

**Phryne**

Que a deusa mãe estivesse de prova, Phryne não era lá muito fã daquele detetive, e cuspir na cara dele era uma forma legal de deixar isso o mais claro possível; mas, ela também não estava afim de vê-lo morrer de hemorragia. “Temos que tirar ele daqui…” Murmurou para Jacob, ela não estava pedindo permissão ou perguntando a opinião do amigo. Ela havia se decidido, se fosse para ele morrer que ao menos fosse longe dela. Phryne estava pronta para tentar fazer uma besteira para chamar atenção, quando um ruído alto e ensurecedor começou a se propagar, sendo possível ver alguns pilares rachando devido ao som. 

“Agora sabemos de onde veio aquela onda mágica.” Selene comentou.

“Calma, o que?”

“A onda de energia que matou os animais na floresta, deve ter vindo daqui!”

“Agora… Próximo de sua volta gloriosa… Lhe oferecemos de presente o sangue de um que lhe amou em vida” A voz da mulher voltou a ser ouvida, o prolongado ruído no ouvido dos presentes demorou para sumir, mas foi tempo suficiente para que a figura pudesse escolher e pegar com cuidado um longo objeto metalico, enrolada em panos brancos e com um cabo de ouro adornado. Era uma faca. Iriam matar Carlos. Phryne não estava pronta para ver aquele tipo de coisa, e definitivamente não iria deixar aquilo acontecer. O que ocorreu em seguida foi tão rápido que sequer se teve tempo de processar. Por um momento ela levantou a mão e no outro pessoas corriam enquanto uma das vigas de pedra ruiam rumo ao chão, empurrada por raízes que misteriosamente surgiram ali. O ruído de pedra se chocando contra o chão apenas falhava em superar os sons de pessoas correndo desesperadas e o berro de odio da figura com a faca. O altar havia sido esmagado e com isso o sangue despejado no local vazou, pintando o chão do lugar de rubro. Phryne aproveitou a deixa e simplesmente correu rumo a Carlos, sendo seguida pelo grupo, Hector não podia deixar de se perguntar se ela sabia o que significava sutilidade.

O que não parecia ser a melhor estratégia se mostrou muito pior do que o esperado, quando uma mulher berrou apontando para o grupo que terminava de desamarrar Carlos. Eles se apressaram o maxímo que puderam, Carlos foi jogado nos ombros de Jacob e o grupo todo saiu correndo, sem uma direção especifica, olhando em volta atrás de algum sinal utilitario de que a saída estaria proxíma. O grupo de pessoas de mnto vermelho que não haviam literalmente sumido começaram a se organizar, eles não iriam a lugar nenhum com o sacríficio deles.

“Ora… Achei que convidados de ultima hora terião o decoro de não estragar a cerimonia… Parece que eu estava enganada não?” A primeira voz a quebrar o silêncio foi da pessoa que carregava. Andando a passos lentos em direção ao grupo. “Vocês não sabem o que fizeram… Destruindo nosso altar… Mas eu poderei perdoa-los se apenas soltarem o Oliveira e se entregarem.”

“É como se fossemos deixar vocês matarem ele! Apesar dele ser um puta cuzão!” Phryne respondeu, acida.

“Garota… Vocês estão cercados… com um estalo de dedos eu consigo acabar com todos vocês… Isso não precisa virar uma carnificina…” A voz da mulher parecia risonha, ela estava achando graça daquilo. Enquanto ela se aproximava, o grupo recuava alguns passos, Wakhan e Sextus se juntaram a eles. Não tinha saídas livres, todas haviam sido ocupadas. Era o fim da linha.

**Hector**

O moreno tentava pensar em uma solução milagrosa para tudo, mas quanto mais ele tentava pensar, mais sua cabeça latejava, ele sentia uma dor de cabeça angustiante o suficiente para sentir seus ouvidos zumbindo que o fizeram curvar o tronco. 

“Muito bem… Não teremos uma negociação… Podem abrir fogo.” A mulher respondeu, com um dar de ombros. Contudo, quando a ela sinalizou para que eles pudessem abrir fogo, um estalo longo e alto precedeu o literalmente sumiço do grupo, que sequer conseguiu ver o que acontecia antes de simplesmente cairem de cara no piso escuro.

“Nós… Morremos?”

“Se aqui é o inferno satã tem um pessímo gosto pra decoração.” Sextus murmurou, esfregando a testa. “Nós… Estamos de volta na casa.”

“Bem, vamos aproveitar! Nós temos que fugir daqui!” Lanore resmungou cansada, levantando. “Espera! O DanDan! Ele ficou lá!”

“Lanny, nós não temos tempo de voltar lá!”

“Eu não vou deixar o meu amigo aqui!” Lanny resmungou alto batendo o pé. Ela realmente deveria ter sussurado o que estava dizendo. Afinal, três pessoas de capuz vermelho apareceram atrás deles no corredor, carregando pesadas tochas mal feitas. Prontos para avançar em direção ao equeno grupo. Parecia que aquela realmente ia ser a forma como Hector ia morrer. Por ocultistas em uma mansão. Parecia o natal em familia. Por impulso, Hector levantou o braço, talvez em uma tentativa de proteger Selene, mas, o prolongado som de um estrondo procedeu uma pequena explosão que arremesou os homens para trás, suas cabeças batendo com força nas paredes enquanto as tochas rolavam no chão deixando que chamas começassem a se espalhar. Hector gemeu de dor ao sentir sua palma queimar. O grupo entretanto não teve tempo de se importar com isso, levantaram o mais rápido que puderam, correndo em direção a janela quebrada. Porém outra figura se pós na frente deles, tinham mais deles vindo, isso era uma certeza. Porém, a figura apenas andou um passo para o lado.

“Saiam daqui. Rápido” Episkoposa murmurou baixo, apontando para janela. “Antes que vejam vocês.” 

Cavalo dado não se mostra os dentes e, assim, o grupo atravessou correndo pela janela. Hector tropeçando na batente e caindo no chão, levantando o rosto o suficiente para ver as botas pretas sujas de lama.

“Olá ratinho” A voz murmurou, recheada de rancor, o barulho de armas carregadas apontadas para o grupo enquanto a casa atrás deles começava a arder em brasas, o legado dos Wizzembergs se tornaria cinzas até o nascer do Sol. 


	11. Capítulo;; 1.3.3 ;;  Sacré et  mauvaise part 3

_ Estão aqui _

**24 de julho, 04:40 da manhã**

**Eros**

Talvez o herdeiro Blackwood tivesse cometido o erro de se acostumar com aquela vida, acordar com os beijos na nuca e sussurros galantes em seu ouvido e da sensação de sentir as mãos de Robert em sua cintura, parecia que a ideia original de Eros em se manter distante do Blanchard não conseguisse argumentar contra os murmúrios do moreno e quem era ele para negar a oportunidade de uma noite de prazer e acordar com café da manhã na cama? Oh claro, o fato daquela sexta ter começado terrivelmente diferente do que os dias anteriores talvez fosse uma forma de dizer ‘Tá vendo? Devia ter ficado em casa vendo Netflix.’

Eros sabia que era terrivelmente cedo quando acordou com o barulho abrupto da porta batendo com força e a luz se acendendo, estava escuro do lado de fora, uma madrugada escura e nublada, o Blackwood levantou o rosto bocejando e coçando os olhos. Do outro lado do quarto, Robert corria de um lado para o outro, tentando entrar as pressas em uma calça caqui escura.

“Você levantou cedo” Ele murmurou, preguiçoso, virando para o lado tentando voltar a dormir.

“Levanta, temos que ir!” Robert murmurou, puxando o cobertor do outro. “Se arruma e rápido!” Foi falado de forma rápida, numa tonalidade de ordem enquanto ele saiu correndo do quarto, não dando a chance de Eros de rebater ao comentário, a série de eventos que precederam a chegada de ambos na antiga estação de trem abandonada foi tão confusa e veloz que Eros sequer se lembra de ter comentado algo para Robert, mesmo que apenas perguntar o que estava acontecendo, parados juntos a entrada de metal retorcido e enferrujado.

“Robert o que está acontecendo?” O bruxo questionou impaciente encarando a seu líder. “Acho bom você me falar agora ou eu juro por Asmodeus que eu vou embora.”

“Boa sorte tentando… Johanne convocou a chama das injustiçadas.” Robert respondeu, Eros, pela primeira vez naquela madrugada, conseguiu ver o rosto de seu superior e amante. Havia muitas coisas estampadas no rosto do Blanchard para que se pudesse pegar uma emoção só para tentar entender o que se passava na cabeça de seu líder.

“O tribunal de emergência? Mas por quê? Por quê no meio da madrugada e por quê eu estou aqui?!” Eros questionou, visivelmente irritado por conta de seu sono interrompido. “Deixe-me adivinhar, você fez alguma besteira? Porquê se foi acredite eu não estou nem um pouco surpreso.”

“Olha, podemos conversar sobre isso uma outra hora ok?” Robert murmurou, passando a mão por seu rosto. Eros não sabia exatamente o que sentir. Estava confuso, isso era óbvio, mas ao mesmo tempo estava irritado por estar naquela situação e, com considerada predominância, Eros estava magoado, com o fato de Robert não ter conversado com ele sobre o noivado de Cedric, e agora por estar o puxando para o meio dali quando ele poderia estar dormindo. Não, ele não era obrigado, ele pensou em sair dali, desistindo completamente da ideia quando sentiu os dedos do moreno roçarem os seus antes de sentir o dedo mindinho de Robert se entrelaçar ao seu. Era um ato miseravelmente pequeno, idiota, mas foi o suficiente para apaziguar um pouco os ânimos de Eros. “Eu juro que quando sairmos, eu te explico tudo, podemos tomar café naquela cafeteria que você gosta” Sugeriu, se aproximando um passo em direção de Eros, as mãos do maior roçando a pele fria de Eros.

“Isso é injusto… Você está me comprando com comida e acha que vai ficar tudo bem.” Ele murmurou, pondo a mão sobre a de Robert, que sorriu de forma suave em resposta.

“Eu tenho um pouco de certeza?”

“Se esforce um pouco mais e pensarei sobre isso” Ele gargalhou, olhando para Robert. Eros havia fracassado na missão de não se deixar apegar, mas Asmodeus, aquele sorriso, aquele maldito sorriso era o bastante para desarmar completamente Eros. Os dois permaneceram assim por alguns segundos, que na cabeça de ambos poderia ter passado anos e sequer se importariam. Carícias sutis foram trocadas. Beijos nas palmas das mãos, testas coladas, sorrisos bobos que faziam Eros se sentir um adolescente. Ele sentia o peito palpitando quase que lhe implorando para que aproximasse os lábios aos de Robert. Mas, como tantas outras vezes, ele se conteve. Ele precisava colocar em sua maldita cabeça. Robert era seu chefe. Seu líder. E ele era apenas uma diversão particular

“Alguém poderia me explicar o motivo de eu ter sido tão abruptamente tirada de casa a essa hora da madrugada?” A voz de uma enjoada Regina foi a primeira coisa que Eros ouviu antes de não conseguir sequer ouvir os próprios pensamentos com os murmúrios das pessoas que começavam a chegar, a maioria, como Regina, Eros e Magnus se deram ao trabalho de estarem minimamente apresentáveis para a situação, diferente de um rabugento Coral inconformado com sua noite de sono perdida e um… Bem um Allistair trajado de roupão vermelho sequer se dando o luxo de esconder as marcas de batom em seu tronco e pernas, afinal, durante a noite e madrugada estivera terrivelmente ocupado ajudando uma aluna a estudar.

A pergunta de Regina foi respondida pelo som dos salto altos de uma figura trajada de preto se aproximando a passos tão calmos que causavam ansiedade. Rida Ragnhild passou pelo grupo de pessoas, seu rosto mostrava tamanha indiferença que divergia com o borbulhar que se passava no interior da nórdica. Ela não deu uma palavra sequer a nenhum dos presentes, os dedos médios e indicadores levantados no ar enquanto a mulher murmurou um encantamento, o som de um estalo alto se fez enquanto as letras enferrujadas da estação tremeram. Rida andou um passo a frente, sumindo na escuridão. Robert segurou a mão de Eros e juntos atravessaram.

O cenário parece se dissolver no ar. O local quente e de aparência deplorável foi substituído por um cenário mais aconchegante. As paredes antes decrépitas se alargando como se fossem puxadas. Luminárias surgindo nas paredes enquanto largas folhas de papel escuro se espalharam pelas paredes como ondas de tinta, gravuras se moldando em seus devidos cenários. O piso de madeira quebrado e encharcado sendo substituído por longas tábuas polidas de madeira escura enquanto o pátio corrigia cada pequena imperfeição, uma pesada estátua de pedra acinzentada saindo do piso e emergindo até expor seus completos três metros de rocha lapidada no formato de uma figura masculina jovial, sustentado sobre uma pedra alta, chamas douradas sendo projetadas de sua mão enquanto os dizeres “Peccatum superior” se projetavam para fora da base da estátua. A Academia das sombras e sede do tribunal mágico.

As luzes dos corredores foi apagada, antes de repentinamente um dos seis corredores ligados ao pátio começar a piscar em tons de violeta, formando uma trilha luminosa em sinal para que os presentes seguissem em frente.

“Terei que ir na frente.” Robert promulgou, segurando a mão dele e beijando-a carinhosamente “Juro que antes que perceba estarei de volta e poderemos voltar a dormir.”

“Hey… tenta chegar inteiro… Ok?” Murmurou, temeroso, se censurando mentalmente pelo tom de voz usado, céus ele se sentiu tão frágil falando daquela forma. 

“Cada pedaço intacto.” Sorriu, antes de seguir junto a Rida o corredor, engolidos pelas sombras do corredor antes de desaparecerem, engolidos pelo corredor. Eros tentou forçar seu melhor sorriso. Um embrulho se espalhando em seu estômago. Por quê ele não tinha tanta confiança nessa afirmação?

Minutos depois foi permitido que adentrassem o corredor. Murmúrios e suposições sendo levantadas enquanto todos pareciam alternar entre ansiosos e irritados. Eros conseguia notar que muitos ali estava puxados para o irritado no final de contas. Claro, nada no mundo seria mais importante que seus sonos de beleza ou traições de cônjuges. Se nem mesmo a morte de Linnara importava para eles, por quê uma outra trivialidade poderia importar? Eros se via tão ocupado pensando nisso que sequer notou quando Regina se pôs a seu lado.

“Eu adoraria que você me disse o que está acontecendo aqui, Blackwood.”

“Bem, você é a pessoas cheia de informações, Ibarra, eu que deveria estar lhe perguntando isso.” O homem respondeu, com completo desânimo enquanto tentava manter seu rosto de neutralidade.

“Notícias voam rápido, mas parece que hoje elas estão atrasadas demais.” Foi a resposta da mulher, enquanto ambos adentrava o extenso salão circular que se assemelhava ridiculamente a uma igreja. Bancos de madeira escuros e unidos, um longo carpete vermelho de veludo, pinturas de figuras deformadas colocadas em exageradas molduras e pregados as paredes. Um alto altar com nove cadeiras se encontrava ocupado, ao menos parcialmente ocupado. Rida, Robert, Zarina e Johanne encontravam-se emergidos em um silêncio tão prolongado que chegava a causar desconforto a pessoas que os observassem por muito tempo. Essa era a intenção. Com os acontecimentos daquela manhã não se poderiam se dar ao luxo de se mostrarem confortáveis. Aquilo foi mais do que apenas combustível para que as fofocas prosseguissem e se intensificam. O que seria importante o suficiente para fazer aquela reunião ser convocada? Por quê mesmo parecendo uma situação de urgência cinco dos líderes ainda se faziam ausentes? Eros tentou não pensar em bobagens, ele era bonito demais para perder seu tempo pensando em coisas ruins que não lhe trariam lucro algum. Para, não exatamente alívio, de Eros, quatro dos líderes finalmente se apresentaram. A cadeira de Agatha seguiu vazia. Eros não era do tipo que criava especulações à toa, mas algo não lhe cheirava bem, e infelizmente não era o perfume usado por Regina que parecia ter bom gosto para perfumes ou parecia ter tido bastante tempo para se preparar e arrumar para aquilo, talvez ela estivesse mentindo e soubesse de algo que ele não sabia. 

“Sei que muitos aqui estavam dormindo ou entretidos suprindo quaisquer desejos carnais que tenham.” A voz de Dante era neutra, tão imparcial quanto se poderia imaginar. “Por isso serei o mais breve possível. Mas, antes de prosseguir, pedirei que levantem e façam o  _ Jurământul tăcerii _ .” Ele solicitou, sem pressa em sua voz embora seu olhar fosse o suficiente para se entender que ele não tinha a menor intenção de adiar mais aquilo. Eros se levantou, confuso, conhecia esse trato mágico claro, era algo tão simples de se fazer de forma que até mesmo crianças conseguiam fazer para manter segredos, uma pessoa dizia algo e após o juramento do feitiço apenas poderia contar o que ouviu se a pessoa que a disse a permitise de o fazer. Eros repetiu a frase, seu dedo indicador reluzindo em um tom suave de bordo. O levando em direção aos lábios e o deslizando-o em seus lábios formando um ‘X’ que logo em seguida sumiu no ar.

“Isso foi realmente necessário?” Regina murmurou. Eros não soube responder.

“Não percamos mais tempo. Investigações apontam que podem existir pagãos violentos aqui, em nossa amada cidade.” As palavras de Dante demoraram para ser digeridas pelas pessoas presentes no local, e Eros era uma delas, quando a ficha caiu para os presentes, uma onda de murmúrios se levantou, se intensificando para vozes altas até que o recinto estava em completo estado de caos. Pessoas em pé berravam apontando uma para outra, acusações e suposições sendo lançadas como dardos para todas as direções, aquilo estava um verdadeiro pandemônio e Eros não estava nem um pouco feliz com a situação. Para seu apoio, o som de um martelo pesado se chocando contra a madeira da bancada repetidas vezes vindo de Johanne foi uma ordem explícita para que todos recompusesse a compostura.

“Até onde vocês sabem, os Wiccanos podem estar envolvidos com isso?” A voz que não se dobrou ao silêncio foi a de um enjoado Magnus, que se via ocupado terminando de arrumar seu blazer de linho branco, o alemão limpou a garganta se levantando. “Meus caros irmãos, como o membro mais velho do clã da Ganância eu acho que seria justo poder opinar que nesta situação eles seriam empecilhos a nossa segurança.”

“O único empecilho a sua segurança aqui sou eu e a vontade excruciante de voar no seu pescoço.” Allistair respondeu, se levantando e se apoiando na batente dos assentos, não resistindo ao impulso de olhar para trás e piscar para as damas que o encaravam. “Você não vai tentar socar mais medidas de segurança ridículas para proteger sua bunda caída.”

“Ok, isso é o suficiente. Allistair, sente-se” William interrompeu. O líder da ira encarando ao jovem de forma séria. Allistair não era do tipo que ouvia ordens, e recusar a possibilidade suculenta de ser punido por seu superior era realmente boa demais para ser deixada para lá, mas a mão.

“Para que? Para vocês continuarem esses surtos autoritários? Foi mal mas se eu quisesse opressão eu teria pedido para nascer na década de quarenta.”

“Allistair.” Repetiu. 

“Não queremos que tirem conclusões precipitadas. Não temos informações suficientes para conseguir confirmar nada, não podemos começar a supor nada no momento.” Dante retomou a fala, se levantando e olhando para a aglomeração. “Mas é importante que todos permaneçam em estado de alerta, comunicando ao tribunal qualquer atitude, ação ou pessoa suspeita para que esses pagãos sejam entregues a justiça de nosso senhor das trevas. Também precisaremos…” A fala foi parada. Um bipe ecoando no celular de Dante. O líder da soberba encarando aos seus companheiros na bancada. Nenhuma palavra sequer foi dita. Apenas uma suave menção de cabeça. Eles sabiam o que significava. Seus rostos tão neutros quanto folhas em branco, em silêncio eles se levantaram e se retiraram do recinto. Eros não sabia o que era, mas algo não lhe cheirava bem. Quando seus olhos encontraram os de Robert ele teve uma infeliz confirmação. Algo estava ruim. E o número de mortes não seria menor aquele dia. Horas depois, eles descobriram o nome da pessoa. Agatha Waterford

**Dantes**

“Mais alguém chegou a ver isso?” O senhor da soberba questionou, os braços cruzados enquanto encarava o rosto sem expressão e pálido expressada na figura ajoelhada de frente para o altar na igreja de Montroir, o pescoço torcido violentamente para trás.

“Vocês foram os primeiros a serem comunicados, vossas senhorias.” A voz da mulher era conturbada, como se em partes não acreditasse na insanidade da cena pendurada sobre cabos de ferro. 

“Foi uma boa decisão… Diremos que ela tirou a própria vida, não podemos lidar com o peso de um assassinato como esse uma hora dessas… Está dispensada” Respondeu, vendo a mulher sair quase que correndo para fora do recinto. “Esses pagãos estão muito ambiciosos ao meu ver… Atacar um de nós assim.”

“Isso é cruel… Como alguém poderia fazer isso com outra pessoa…” Zarina murmurou, enjoada e cobrindo os lábios. Sustentada sobre cabos de ferro, jazia o corpo de Agatha. Seu peito e dorso aberto, costelas Quebradas violentamente para fora enquanto se podia ver seu intestino delgado amarrado aos cabos sujando o chão da igreja de sangue. Seu pulmão jogado no chão em uma poça ensanguentada.

“É uma águia de sangue. É uma forma de tortura nórdica.” Rida ponderou, se aproximando dos cabos. “Mas parece que estavam inspirados demais para apenas parar nos pulmões.”

“E posso perguntar como sabe disso?” William questionou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

“Se está querendo me acusar de alguma coisa, senhor Douglas, tenha culhões de completar a acusação.” A fala foi proferida como uma afronta, ambos se encarando por um curto período de tempo.

“Como vocês podem tempo para essa infantilidade uma hora dessas!?” Sebastian brandou, visivelmente nervoso. “Um de nós foi assassinado a sangue frio em uma igreja! Sequer nós estamos seguros disso.”

“Eu sinto dizer mas Sebastian tem razão. Isso acima de tudo foi uma afronta e uma ameaça ao mesmo tempo. Se eles filhos da mãe tem coragem de atacar um de nós uma vez nada impede que tentem de novo… Não sabemos a quanto tempo ela está morta. Mandaremos o corpo para análise para tentar descobrir algo. A Partir de agora vamos intensificar o estado de emergência, recrutar mais membros para a armada, estipular toques de recolher e investigar a fundo.”

“E quanto ao sucessor dela? Agatha achou que viveria mais do que todos nós, ela nunca chegou a apontar quem ela gostaria que assumisse se ela morresse” Sebastian comentou, alegando um dos muitos elefantes na sala.

“Isso será decidido amanhã. Poderemos pensar sobre isso com calma.” Dantes respondeu. “Por hora o conselho seguirá com oito membros, decidimos quem será o próximo prefeito mas por hora vamos tentar manter isso novamente longe dos ouvidos da capital. E mandaremos Alessandro embora. Não sabemos se ele está servindo como ouvidos para Boston e se isso chegar a Boston consequentemente a Capital vai saber e vamos ser acusados de estarmos colaborando com Paris, e eu não pretendo ser executado por traição.”

“Ele não é um problema. Ele pode continuar na cidade, apenas falsifiquem uma carta para a namorada dele, arrumem um amante para ele e ele ficará em seu devido lugar.”

“Se permitem sugerir poderíamos usar Allistair. Ele precisa ter alguma utilidade e aquele ninfomaníaco não negara sexo. Melhor do que continuar insistindo comentários desnecessários. Já basta Storm e suas ideias. Deveríamos dar um jeito no rapaz” William ponderou.

“Cuide de seu próprio clã, William. Storm é minha responsabilidade.” Rida rebateu no mesmo instante, quase fumegando. A mensagem foi clara. Ninguém mexeria com as crias dela, mesmo que se estivesse falando de Storm.

“Bem… Se tudo isso foi resolvido irei ver se Jay Jay consegui alguma novidade sobre o quadro de Carlos.” Sebastian murmurou, se retirando do recinto o mais rápido que conseguiu.

“Irei atrás de Matrona… Quero dar a coitada últimos momentos bons antes de… Vocês sabem…” Zarina lamentou, se referindo ao familiar de Agatha, um felpudo filhote de Chow Chow de pêlo claro. E logo se retirou também do recinto. Dantes passou alguns minutos encarando ao corpo destroçado em silêncio, acompanhado agora apenas por Robert.

“Você compreende que o que você fez, desobedecer minhas ordens, haverão consequências.”

“Eu compreendo.”

“Mandei ele embora, e garanti que não volte.”

**Jacob Storm**

As vezes Storm esquecia que houve um tempo onde tudo era tratado com sangrias e pessoas não tinham a noção básica de medicina, dá para imaginar qual o surto que Jacob teve ao ser acordado no meio de uma madrugada depois de um exaustivo plantão para ajudar com um paciente e chegar na academia apenas para encontrar uma tentativa ridícula de tratar hemorragia com sangrias. Jacob quase arremessou as pessoas responsáveis pela janela aquela noite, alguns minutos de correria seguiram rápido. Jay Jay estava acostumado a trabalhar com Wiccanos que sabiam perfeitamente o que estavam fazendo ou com humanos que estudavam para aquilo, e depender de um punhado de bruxos que sequer sabiam onde colocar a agulha ou como achar uma veia para fazerem doação de sangue para Carlos era o suficiente para fazer Jacob realmente questionar suas escolhas de vida. Os ferimentos em seus pulsos e tornozelos foram estancados e ataduras limpas postas. Hematomas roxos eram evidentes por todo o tronco de Carlos, causados por algum objeto cilíndrico e batido com considerada violência. Jacob se arremessou exausto na primeira cadeira que achou.

“Eu trouxe isso daqui para ele. Mas tenho certeza que ele não sentirá falta de uma.” A voz pacífica de Sebastian era o suficiente para fazer Jacob sentir sono, mas ele fez esforço para abrir os olhos e encontrar o latino carregando um grande buquê de girassóis com um bilhete de melhoras. Jay sorriu suave, não sabendo se achava irônico.

“Girassóis são uma boa. Ele poderia achar que está dando em cima dele se fossem rosas.” Bocejou. “Não sabia que se preocupava tanto com o estado dele.”

“Eu me importo com o estado de todos. E imaginei que precisaria disso” Ele riu, levantando uma garrafa de café e uma pequena embalagem transparente com um pedaço de torta dentro.

“Puta merda você é incrível.” Jay murmurou, recebendo uma risada em resposta enquanto se servia da bebida fumegante e escura. “Eu… Eu estava pensando se poderia me dar ajuda com uma questão. Eu ouvi boatos sobre um grupo de pessoas que foram presas.”

“Bem, eu adoraria ajudar mas eu acho que é uma informação confidencial.”

“Olha. Eu tive que acordar no meio da madrugada por causa de vocês e tive que impedir que matassem um quase louco. A única coisa que eu quero é saber se uma… Se uma conhecida não vai se dar mal.”

“Bem…” O latino murmurou. “Os prisioneiros foram levados para as catacumbas e estão em celas especiais até decidirmos o que vamos fazer com eles.”

“Vocês prenderam pessoas em um praticamente calabouço?” O germânico repetiu a sentença na esperança que Sebastian conseguisse sentir seu desgosto.

“Se servir de consolo, William queria que fossem queimados imediatamente” O latino murmurou em resposta.

“Isso é o cúmulo, você sabe disso certo?”

“Sei… Eu farei o possível para que eles sejam soltos o mais breve possível. Eu juro.” O moreno tentou tranquilizá-lo, o companheiro de cabelo rosado bufou, tombando a cabeça no ombro de Sebastian.

“Isso é uma merda… Tudo isso é uma merda.” Sebastian se manteve em silêncio, não havia necessidade para que ele completasse a frase, murmurada ou tentasse defender aquilo. Ele não estaria sendo franco. Por fim ambos ficaram em silêncio. Sebastian se permitiu tombar a cabeça para o lado também e seguiram em silêncio, quando o sol chegou a nascer ambos já estavam dormindo, possivelmente acordaram com os pescoços doloridos mas quem se importa com isso?

**Hector**

Hector sentia sua cabeça doer, isso era uma forma muito suave de dizer o quão sua cabeça latejava. A luz fazia seus olhos arderem. Ele não conseguia lembrar do que havia acontecido na última hora ou onde ele estava, demoraram alguns instantes para que seus olhos se adaptarem com a luz do interior da cabine, ele estava no trem. Suas malas arremessadas para um canto do vagão enquanto Raven tirava um cochilo na poltrona ao lado. Hector tentou se levantar, mas por alguma razão não conseguia, sentia um peso descomunal sobre si o comprimido como uma latinha de refrigerante sempre que tentava levantar. Seus lábios foram abertos de imediato em uma tentativa de gritar por ajuda, mas sua garganta não parecia concordar muito com essa ideia. Hector insistiu em sua tentativas de sair de seu local diversas vezes. O suficiente para, já exausto, conseguir chegar a conclusão que não conseguiria sair dali. 

Ele se esforçou e se debateu o máximo que se podia imaginar pensando no peso que sentia sobre si toda vez que se machucava, sejá lá o que estava acontecendo parecia ficar pior a cada tentativa de se movimentar, até que chegou o momento que Hector apenas desistiu, sabia o que estava acontecendo, sabia que o trem chegaria a Ottawa e que dali seria mandado para Paris. Ele não precisava de mais do que quatro neurônios saudáveis para saber que aquele era o fim de sua pequena aventura investigativa. Ele se sentiu idiota, por não ter conseguido informações úteis.

Hector se permitiu encarar derrotado a flora afora. Vendo os pinheiros sendo deixados para trás enquanto o trem seguia rumo ao fim do horizonte. Fim. E ele já havia aceitado isso. Contudo ele piscou repetidas vezes ao encarar uma figura estranha, trajada de um vestido preto curto e o encarando. Hector quis levantar para olhar para trás e saber o que diabos foi aquilo. Mas não houve necessidade. A figura parecia seguir o trêm. A face deformada e escurecida graças a decomposição parecia ter sido compensada. A luz da cabine de Hector começou a piscar. Raven acordou subitamente, começando a sibilar para a porta. Hector encarou a janela novamente. Dessa vez, não viu nenhuma figura. Seu alívio durou tempo o suficiente apenas para olhar para o lado, para encontrar as orbes vazias da pele seca como uma uva passa. O forte cheiro de podridão fazia os olhos de Hector marejaram. A passos lentos, como se o peso de seu corpo fosse demais para si, a figura de preto se aproximou de Hector o suficiente para que ele conseguisse sentir o cheiro de morte e o barulho de vermes se alimentando. O estômago de Hector embrulhou quando conseguiu sentir o frio em seu ouvido.

“Fi… Que.” A voz murmurou, de forma tão arrastada que demorou para a frase ser dita. Os dedos esqueléticos sendo levantados no ar. O som de um estalo longo precedeu ao ruído de metal estalando. Hector sequer teve tempo de compreender o que acontecia antes de seu vagão, e o resto do trem, descarrilhar. A última coisa que Hector viu antes de apagar fora a visão do rosto enegrecido. Um sorriso sinistro estampado em suas feições. Um sorriso que Hector não queria ter reconhecido.

**Pós-Capítulo**

**2010**

“Sabe, se a conversa estava chata, podia ter pedido para eu ter trocado de assunto.” A voz murmurou. Próximo ao ouvido de um sonolento acastanhado. Seus olhos se abrindo de forma vagarosa, para conseguir ver as pétalas do pessegueiro sendo balançadas pelo vento e levadas embora. O cheiro do perfume das rosas se misturava ao cheiro dos doces do piquenique e ao perfume que ela usava.

“Uhm… Não! Digo…” O moreno levantou o tronco com um pulo, saindo de cima do colo da loira “Eu só não dormi direito e você fica fazendo cafuné em mim, eu não posso fazer muita coisa!” Ele tentou se justificar, bufando e deitando a cabeça novamente na coxa de Linnara. O livro segurado pela loira sendo colocado cuidadosamente no chão, para que não houvesse perigo de que ele fosse sujo ou que a página fosse perdida.

“Bem… Não poderei fazer isso com você em Paris. Deixa eu aproveitar um pouco.” O comentário não foi dito num tom alto. Fora murmurado, de forma baixa, engasgando em sua garganta. “Você… Tem que ir mesmo?”

“Linnara…” Hector murmurou, se jogando na grama, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Linnara seguiu a ação, deitando na posição oposta a ele. Silêncio prosseguiu por alguns instantes. Ele era estranhamente confortável. Os dois tinham muitas coisas para murmurar, mas por apenas alguns minutos se permitiram deixar tudo se levar no ar. A luz do sol passando por entre as pétalas rosadas e batendo nos olhos da dupla.

“Eles querem que eu vá para a Capital…” Ela murmurou, virando-se de bruços

“Você vai se dar bem, eles vão adorar você!” O mais jovem sorriu. Um sorriso suave pintou os lábios da loira. “Eu posso dar um pulo na França antes de voltar. Vamos ver se você já vai ter conseguido enlouquecer o povo de lá.” A loira riu, uma das poucas risadas genuínas que se podiam ver da loira. “Você vai voltar para me visitar?”

“É claro que sim!” Ele alegou risonho. “Eu vou sentir sua falta.”

“Eu sei… Eu vou sentir a sua também.” Ela respondeu, em um tom suave, deitando na grama e deixando aproveitar a luz do sol sobre sua pele. Ambos se permitiram respirar fundo o ar adocicado, Hector tentou se manter acordado por mais tempo. O som dos passarinhos foi a última coisa que escutou antes de apagar.


	12. Capítulo;; 1.4 ;;  Le Mouton noir

_ O ódio é um irmão bastardo. _

**25 de julho, Montroir.**

**Garnet**

“Eu não consegui entender direito, senhores. Faria muito bem se conseguissem me explicar o que querem dizer.” A egípcia olhava para as figuras sentadas. O tribunal se encontrava deserto naquela tarde tempestuosa. William bateu os dedos impaciente na mesa.

“O que meus colegas querem dizer.” Robert limpou a garganta, se acomodando em seu assento. “É que considerando os eventos recentes achamos justo você e seu parceiro poderem voltar a participar de investigações antes canceladas.”

“Então vão simplesmente soltar a bomba nas nossas mãos agora que não conseguiram dar conta?” pergunta em si foi retórica, Garnet não poderia acreditar o quão ridículo aquilo seria. Porém ela se manteve calada, observando enquanto um breve murmúrio passou pela mesa de madeira polida. Aquele recinto parecia estranhamente mais leve sem a presença de Agatha.

“Exatamente isso.” William disse, simplista, recebendo um olhar de censura vindo de Zarina.

“De uma forma bastante indelicada, que meu querido companheiro parece gostar de usar, sim, minha querida.” A Italiana murmurou, levantando calmamente de seu assento, o tintilar do som dos saltos da mulher, trajada de um vestido-terno em laranja suave, ecoando pelo salão quando ela parou de frente para Garnet. “No momento estamos enfrentando muitos problemas de uma só vez.”

“Isso não é exatamente problema nosso.” A Wiccana rebateu. “Eu não posso trabalhar com meu parceiro se vocês estiverem mantendo eles em cativeiro.”

“É compreensível, e um bom ponto. Faremos o possível para que ele seja solto o mais breve possível para que possam voltar às investigações."

"Todos. Eu quero que todos eles sejam soltos." A egípcia murmurou, direta, recebendo uma risada de escárnio vinda de William, o escocês encarou friamente a morena.

“Não está aqui em posição de negociar nada.” O homem esclareceu, arrumando uma pilha de papéis em suas mãos. “É seu trabalho. Ainda estamos realizando interrogações com os prisioneiros e no momento não podemos nos dar ao luxo de atender aos pedidos de uma policial. Vamos dar seu parceiro, e os pirralhos humanos depois que acabarmos de garantir que não façam besteira. Então você vai sair daqui e fazer seu maldito trabalho antes que tenhamos que nos livrar de mais uma força investigativa ineficiente. Eu fui claro?"

William não estava questionando ou perguntando, era uma retórica. O homem levantou calmo. Trajado de um velho uniforme militar britânico, seu design similar ao usado por oficiais na segunda guerra. O homem encarou Garnet por alguns instantes, antes de acenar com sua mão levemente 

"Dispensada. Temos assuntos a tratar." O homem murmurou, indiferença saia em peso de sua língua enquanto se sentava novamente, e murmurou, em alto e bom tom. A morena bufou, cerrando os punhos ao se dirigir em direção a saída, mordiscando os lábios com força tentando respirar fundo,  _ aquele estrupicío idiota. _ A mulher se permitiu olhar para trás, encarando as oito figuras sentadas, seus ares de superioridade ostentados em suas faces geladas, às vezes as pessoas cometiam os erros de se acharem deuses na terra, e se houvesse um grupo que parecia ter cometido esse erro, era o tribunal mágico.

Garnet foi guiado por entre os corredores por dois bruxos da soberba. Não houve troca de uma palavra sequer, e foi o suficiente para se entender que os homens não estavam satisfeitos com a situação de precisarem se encontrar no mesmo recinto com uma Wiccana sem a mesma estar em situação de serventia ou vendendo flores. Não se foi dado ao trabalho de dar muitas instruções. A luz que entrava das altas janelas cobertas por pesadas cortinas escuras era o suficiente apenas para que a mulher não tropeçasse nas dobras do tapete. O percurso em si além de consideravelmente longo foi uma bela de uma tortura por entre quadros macabros, coisas de burgueses e escadas que pareciam não acabar mais. Chegando a quase cair de joelhos agradecendo à deusa mãe quando chegou no estreito corredor de pedra polida, uma extensa fileira de portas de ferro enferrujado se estendendo até onde se podia ver, espaçadas tochas proviam a única luz no ambiente úmido e sombrio, Garnet não podia deixar de pensar quantas pessoas não estavam ou já foram confinadas aquele local por cometer qualquer coisa que aquele agrupamento de múmias considerava um crime, a não ser, é claro, que se fosse membro da nata, era muito fácil se livrar da justiça quando seu nome reluzia em dourado em listas vips, quase como mágica.

Do outro lado da porta com um “72” em letras garranchadas, um irritado Jacob tentava esmurrar a porta de ferro. Wakhan e Safiya haviam desistido de para-lo algumas horas atrás, se contentando em permanecerem sentados, Wakhan em uma tentativa de meditar se mantinha em posição de lótus, enquanto uma arrependendida Safiya, comia lentamente a refeição que haviam-lhe sido mandada. O mingau, cinzento e sem gosto descia, com dificuldade por sua garganta. O que ela não daria por um monte de panquecas fofas e chá quente? O café, frio e mal coado, se mantinha intocado por causa de sua alergia. Wakhan tentava com força fingir que conseguiu focar seus pensamentos. Era um homem focado, e acima de tudo quase tirânico, era apenas uma questão de tempo até conseguir focar suas emoções, e Wakhan sabia ser muito paciente, mais do que maioria das pessoas podia ser. Jacob por outro lado optou por abraçar a emoção, estava enfurecido, confuso, com sono e o que mais se destacava em seu rosto era ansiedade, a vontade de arrombar aquela porta e sair atrás de respostas do que aconteceu no dia anterior. Às vezes era fácil ouvir notícias, bastava parar de esmurrar e escutar os ecos vindos do corredor largo, vindos das pessoas que faziam a patrulha, mesmo que algumas coisas apenas o deixassem mais confuso, como ‘tribunal mágico’ ‘O culto’ ‘O trem’ e outras que sequer sabia se conseguiria pronunciar, ele até pensou estar alucinando, ser tudo coisa de sua cabeça, mas os murmúrios de um paciente Wakhan eram o suficiente para ele saber que não estava sonhando ou perdido o pouco de consciência que tinha, pois convenhamos, Jacob já não era uma pessoa boa das ideias.

O som da chave rodando pela fechadura foi um fio de esperança para as pessoas da sala, mesmo que Wakhan, como se esperaria de bem, o Wakhan, preferiu se manter focado no que fazia, ele sabia que não havia razões para se ansiar com algo, não se podia esperar que a safra traria boas frutas ou que os rios tivessem as águas mais puras. Garnet, entretanto, não deu a mínima para isso ao simplesmente entrar na sala, a passos rápidos, completamente indiferente a ordem de ‘Seja rápida’ que lhe foi delegado por um dos homens que a acompanhavam. Para o azar deles a Burke tinha doutorado na sublime arte da procrastinação, e de ser uma mamãe urso preocupada aleatoriamente mesmo tendo as habilidades sociais de um pacote de doritos.

A primeira coisa que a mulher fez quando se pós dentro da cela foi abraçar com o máximo de força que conseguiu uma completamente perdida Safiya e Jacob. Quase os esmagando com a potência de seu abraço antes de se afastar um pouco, a mão em seus ombros.

“Vocês estão bem? Eles machucaram vocês? Mãe, se eles machucaram vocês eu mesma bato neles!” A mulher murmurou, olhando para trás irritada. Antes de simplesmente agarrar suas orelhas com força as puxando “Que ideia de idiota foi essa?! Invadir uma casa cheia de ocultistas violentos no meio da madrugada?! Vocês são dois marmanjos velhos! Eu juro que dá próxima vez que tiver que vir soltar vocês de algo assim eu mesma mato vocês, vocês podiam ter morrido!” Ela brandou, olhando para Wakhan. “E você some e não deixa nem um bihete para o Narciso?! Ele ligou para mim chorando no meio da noite por que não conseguia te achar, seu troglodita, o que eu iria falar pra ele se você se machucasse?!”

“É bom te ver também, Garnet.” Wakhan respondeu, se levantando e abraçando Garnet, que lhe retribuiu com um bem dado tapa em seu rosto. Bufando irritada, Wakhan não era do tipo que ficaria por isso mesmo, mas naquele momento, ele aceitou como um sinal da mãe de que ele havia pisado na bola, era melhor um tapa no rosto vindo da parceira do que um raio caindo nele.

“Wow! Espera aí, nós não vamos simplesmente embora! O que diabos está acontecendo?! Onde a gente está?!” Jacob brandou, sério olhando para Garnet, Safiya não se pronunciou mas seu olhar era o suficiente para se entender que ela queria a mesma coisa, naquele momento Garnet lamentou não ter chegado apagando a todos.

“Olha, quando sairmos daqui eu explico tudo o que está acontecendo pra vocês, ok? Só não agora e não aqui, temos muita coisa que fazer e eu não gosto de ficar aqui, ok? Depois vocês podem fazer quantas perguntas quiserem.” Garnet insistiu. Era difícil manter a paciência de vez em quando. A ideia de apagar os dois começou a não ser uma ideia tão ruim assim afinal de contas.

Jacob e Safiya se entreolharam por alguns instantes. Uma discussão tão silenciosa que não foi preciso uma palavra sequer ser dita, Safiya mordiscou o lábio, pensativa, ela dava o pulo de fé uma hora daquelas? Era uma decisão arriscada, confiar em alguém quando parecia que todo o sentido lógico havia dado no pé pouco antes de Safiya atender a ligação de Lanore e aceitar se juntar ao fiasco que foi aquela tentativa investigativa. Mas Safiya talvez se arrependesse, foi o que pensou quando tomou sua decisão, concordando suavemente com a cabeça. Ela daria de tudo para sair daquele lugar e poder tomar um banho decente, nem que tivesse que se encher de refrigerante ou comer todas as jujubas do mundo, talvez nem tanto, Safiya estava exausta, cansada e se sentindo suja, mas não se sujeitaria a isso. Jacob suspirou, olhando novamente para Garnet.

“Eu ainda espero por minhas respostas.” Murmurou simplista, saindo a passos calmos da cela, olhando em volta. Era espacialmente impossível haverem tantas portas e tão próximas umas das outras e mesmo assim a cela conseguir confortar espaçosamente três pessoas. Mais perguntas ao pote.

“Você vai ter… Só vamos dar o fora daqui logo.” Burke murmurou, olhando para os homens enquanto saia da cela. “Kan, eu tenho muita coisa para te atualizar.” O comentário feito por Garnet foi pronunciado com uma risada, uma risada forçada e sem graça. Aquilo era bom, não? Wakhan não sabia, apenas queria pegar Maokai e explicar para sua  _ anaana  _ o quanto os bruxos conseguem ser realmente o cúmulo, não que sua mãe já não soubesse isso, mas sempre se era bom reforçar. A saída finalmente estava parecendo próxima, alguns metros e Garnet poderia apenas se permitir se afastar o mais rápido que conseguisse daquela zona que chamavam de academia, mas, como uma coisa que não chocou curiosamente nenhuma pessoa, ela se viu frustrada por um inconveniente Jacob.

“Onde está o resto do pessoal?” Ele murmurou.

“Uhm?” A mulher indagou, não parando de andar

“Eles já estão lá fora?”

“Eu não pude tirar eles.” A resposta foi proferida rapidamente. “Tirar vocês já foi o ápice.”

“Espera você vai deixar eles aqui?!”

“Jacob eu não tenho poder de escolha em nada ok? Eu tentei mas no momento vocês são o que eu pude tirar, podemos só ir logo?”

“Eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem a Lanore!” Ele murmurou alto, antes de limpar a garganta envergonhado. “Digo, eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem o pessoal.”

“Jacob isso não é hora ou local para querer deixar seus hormônios e pênis falarem mais alto ok?” Garnet brandou irritada virando para trás. “Eu fiz o que pude, e só conseguir vocês, se quiser voltar para a cela e esperar que eles limpem sua mente ou que algum doente abuse de você quando estiver dopado, vá em frente, conhece o caminho, eu não posso fazer coisas que eu quero por quê um bando de múmias idiotas se acham superiores, Ok?!”

Ambos se encararam por um minuto de silêncio mortal, Kan na verdade sentia falta de Maokai para lhe explicar o que estava acontecendo. O som dos passos do salto alto, por outro lado, foram escutados, e muito bem escutados por Wakhan. A mulher se aproximou calmamente, o terno verde parecia caro. O perfume, que não possuía a melhor das fragrâncias, chegava a impregnar o ar quando a figura parou, um pouco distante do grupo.

“Algo errado?” Jane proclamou, neutralidade extrema em sua voz. Garnet se virou lentamente, corrigindo sua postura, engolindo em seco em silêncio.

“Não senhora… Apenas um contra-tempo”

“Vocês não podem deixar eles encarcerados como animais! Não fizemos nada de errado! Que dizer três deles tem cara de que já mataram alguém mas isso não vem ao caso!” O moreno reclamou, alto, completamente indiferente aos comentários feitos por Garnet pedindo para que ele se calasse. Estranhamente, a mulher apenas abriu um sorriso suave nos lábios.

“Então querem tirar os amigos, ou os brinquedos de transar, não realmente me importo qual dos dois, das celas, uhm?” A mulher questionou, encarando a cada um dos presentes de forma calma.

“E nós entendemos que não podem só…”

“Muito bem. Podem levá-los.” Jane não se deu ao trabalho de esperar que Garnet terminasse. Apenas acenando suavemente a mão em direção a eles, um minuto de confusão se passando pelos presentes.

“Calma simples assim? Podemos só levar eles?”

“Não vejo porquê não.” Jane respondeu simplista, dando de ombros. “Se precisarmos apenas vamos atrás de vocês e fazemos investigações descentes. Não é como se fosse difícil achar vocês, além de que sem o trem e com a rodovia passado por estranhos temporais e tremores, sair da cidade está consideravelmente mais difícil, a menos que consigam fugir por uma bela quantidade de hectares de floresta antes de acharmos vocês.”

“Mas… Por quê?” Garnet murmurou. Jane pousou a mão sobre o ombro da Burke, sorrindo sem dentes para ela e com os olhos fechados, Garnet sentiu seu estômago se embrulhar.

“Uma mão lava a outra. Senhora Burke. Uma mão lava a outra.” Ela respondeu unicamente, antes de voltar a caminhar pelo corredor. Garnet parecia tensa, ansiosa, acima de tudo, desconfortável enquanto os passos se afastaram. Até que a mulher parou subitamente no final do corredor. “Para falar a verdade, nem todos poderão ir embora claro.”

“O que você quer dizer?” Wakhan indagou-a

“Oras.” A mulher gargalhou. “Bobinhos, o Blanchard mais novo está sendo interrogado agora, e parece que ele não vai sair tão cedo de lá.” A frase foi praticamente cantarolada da lingua da mulher, encarando as feições confusas dos presentes. “Sabe, se eu fosse vocês, sequer esperaria. Dantes não é um homem apressado quando o assunto é conseguir informações.” Foi a ultima frase dita, antes de apenas seguir seu caminho, as mãos nos bolsos ao continuar cantarolando uma estranha cantiga, a escolta de homens parecia obviamente questionar o por quê de terem aquele maldito trabalho. Garnet perguntava o mesmo.

**Hector**

Se você já chegou a um ponto de não conseguir distinguir se estava acordado ou dormindo, saiba que você conseguiu entender o que acontecia na mente de Hector enquanto ele se debatia na cadeira de mogno onde se encontrava amarrado. Ele sentia suas costas doerem terrivelmente enquanto pendia a cabeça para o lado, a visão embaçada dos pontos luminosos apenas ajudavam Hector a perceber que naquele momento sua sanidade não era um elemento viável para sair daquela situação, ele gargalhou consigo mesmo, Héctor, por quê havia inventado de sair de Paris? Não precisava do dinheiro, não precisava deles. Então por quê viera? A sensação de algo pesado em seu rosto foi o suficiente para entender que ao menos alguma coisa naquela situação comicamente ridícula era real, isso e a vontade estranha de comer comida tailandesa

“Hector!” A voz rude de Dantes passou pelos ouvidos de Hector, a figura masculina parecia particularmente irritada, não que o homem já não fosse um belo velho ranzinza. “Você está me ouvindo ratinho?!”

“Essa é a hora que eu te chamo de Daddy e peço para ser mais forte?” O moreno gargalhou consigo mesmo, ele se sentia ridiculamente leve. Talvez pedir outro tapa não havia sido a melhor ideia, afinal seu progenitor se sentiu mais do que satisfeito em depositar outro tapa no rosto do mais jovem. “Eu estava sendo sarcástico!” Ele murmurou, piscando algumas vezes, seus olhos se adaptando para a iluminação do recinto, uma cúpula alta, o som de passarinhos parecia circundar o topo da cúpula, ao menos agora sabia que estava em algum local alto, isso poderia ser útil caso precisa-se improvisar uma fuga, embora ele não gostasse muito da ideia de precisar escalar para sair daquela situação. Mas Hector era muito bom em fugir de seus problemas, quem sabe não se aplicaria aquela também.

“O que diabos aconteceu no trem?!” O homem bradou alto próximo a seu ouvido, o suficiente para Hector forçar uma careta, em partes por sua confusão. “Como você está aqui?”

“Uhm? Trem…” Ele repetiu a sentença, balançando a cabeça enquanto terminava de recobrar sua consciência. “Como… Como eu vim parar aqui?”

“É exatamente isso que quero saber.” O homem murmurou, pegando um envelope amarelado de dentro de suas vestes, Fotos, poucas e borradas fotos. “Um minuto você estava indo embora para sempre no trêm, e no outro fui avisado que o trem descarrilhou. Uma quantidade considerada de mortes e feridos, e surpreendentemente lá estava você, inconciente e praticamente intacto jogado na grama ao lado de seu gato e bolsas. Quem fez isso?”

“Você não é um todo poderoso? Dá teus pulos. O moreno murmurou ranzinza, olhando para as tochas que cercavam sua cadeira.

Eu quero saber quem se importaria o suficiente com você para precisar parar um trem para impedir que você fosse embora e acima de tudo não daria a minima para a atenção que isso traria. Convenhamos, o feitiço que pus em você faria se movimentar uma tarefa bem dolorosa. Eu. Quero. Um. Nome.”

“Beyoncé” Ele murmurou, sentindo sua cabeça doer. Dantes resmungou, se afastando da cadeira e massageando as temporas, ele não iria se dar ao luxo de perder seu dia por causa da infantilidade de uma criança.

“Vejo que então prefere do jeito díficil…” Ele murmurou, se aproximando do descendente e segurando rudemente seu rosto. “Sabe o que é mais degradante em você, Hector? Você acha que está no controle, que pode desobedecer pois está fazendo o certo… Mas é apenas um moleque ingenuo.” Ele respondeu, se afastando lentamente. Hector havia aprendido a ignorar a dor que as palavras provocavam, mas ele nunca aprendeu a ignorar a dor que se espalhou por sua garganta, os dedos de seu progenitor reluzindo em um tom de dourado queimado, desenhando uma complicada runa no ar. Hector conseguia sentir a dor se espalhar por seu pescoço. Por cada veia como se fluísse por seu sangue. “Quero que colabore. Quem fez isso?”

Hector mordeu os lábios com força, o suficiente para conseguir sentir o sabor metálico do sangue em sua boca, seu rosto se comprimindo em uma careta ao guinchar alto de dor, ele não tinha forças o suficiente para gritar de todo modo. O som da porta abrindo interrompeu seus guinchos.

“Que merda é essa?!” Robert exclamou, entrando na sala, visivelmente irritado e desamarrando Hector, o abraçando com força. “Você falou que iria interrogar ele, não torturar!”

“O que eu faço ou não com minha prole não lhe convém, irmão. Além de que, apenas estava fazendo meu melhor para conseguir as informações" O homem respondeu, com a maior simplicidade que conseguiu. “Ele é inútil. Sequer sei por quê achei que ele poderia ser utilitário em qualquer coisa que fosse."

"Talvez se você parasse de achar que tudo se resolve com punições ele ajudasse! Infernos qual o seu problema!" Robert rebateu, mais enfurecido do que estava quando chegou. "Talvez se você não fosse tão terrível com ele você teria terminado muito antes!"

"Eu estou agindo da forma que essa decepção merece! Você acha que eu vou tratar  _ isso _ como? Por favor, ele é uma vergonha para nós dois e para si mesmo!"

Hector se levantou, alongando os pulsos e tentando ignorar o discurso. Ele olhou para Robert, pensando se valia a pena abrir a boca. Ele não tinha certeza de nada afinal de contas. Além de que não havia motivos para que falar algo que iria auxiliar seu progenitor, mesmo assim, ele mordiscou os lábios.

"Foi a Linnara." Ele respondeu, de forma calma, na primeira oportunidade que teve na qual o silêncio se viu o suficiente para sua voz ser a única ouvida. Robert e Dantes se entreolharam, o encarando em seguida, Hector quase conseguia ver interrogações sobre suas cabeças.

"O que disse?"

"Foi a Linnara… Não exatamente ao menos… eu não sei dizer o que era mas eu sei que era ela!"

"Era o que me faltava." Dantes murmurou irritado, cruzando os braços "Ele está louco."

"Eu não estou louco. Eu sei o que eu vi e ouvi, eu tenho certeza que era ela!" O moreno rebateu

"Ela está morta. Cremada e possivelmente tomando batida de abacaxi no inferno." Dantes respondeu. 

"Eu sei! Mas eu tenho certeza que era ela!"

"Isso foi uma perda de tempo" Dantes murmurou, andando em direção a porta "Quando acabar com ele dê um jeito de tirar ele da minha cidade." Dantes Murmurou, era uma ordem, uma bem direta ordem dada para Robert.

Por algum motivo Hector se sentiu irritado com tudo aquilo. Muito, muito irritado. Ele não era louco! Ou a droga da vergonha daquela família idiota! E ele não era a porra de um utensílio para ser descartado quando não se via com utilidade desejada! Hector cerrou os pulsos, sentindo seu peito palpitar como se ameaçasse explodir para fora de seu peito. Ele sentia vontade de arremessar a cadeira contra a parede ou na cabeça de Dantes, que se lascasse as consequências ou reclamações. Ele sentia sangue gotejar da palma de sua mão pela força com a qual enfiava suas unhas em sua palma. Hector não soube explicar o por quê de ter rugido alto. Mas ele estava mais ocupado tentando entender o que aconteceu em seguida. Do som da madeira se chocando contra a parede próxima a porta. Se fragmentando em inúmeros pedaços. As tochas se apagando e tombando no chão.

"Robert o que diabos…" Dantes resmungou irritado se virando.

"Mas... Eu não fiz nada..." Robert pareceu se esquecer como se falava, virando lentamente para encarar o sobrinho. Hector apenas poderia ser definido como confuso, olhando para os dois homens na esperança que algum deles assumisse ao feito e que tudo continuasse. 

“Como pelo amor de Lúcifer não foi você?” Dantes murmurou. Seus olhos recaindo para Hector. Nah. Aquilo não era possível, de forma nenhuma aquilo poderia ser real.

“Por que vocês estão olhando para mim?” Hector murmurou, olhando de um para o outros, atrás de respostas escondidas nas feições dos dois homens. O Blanchard mais novo arfou, se apoiando na parede, ele sentia um repentino enjoou se instaurar em seu estômago. Sentia o peso de suas pernas praticamente dobrarem a ponto de ele não ter forças o suficiente para se manter em pé, caindo de joelhos enquanto sentia sua visão ficar turva, a última coisa que ele se lembraria antes de apagar foi a voz de seu tio correndo até ele e a luz que vinha do lado de fora.

**Narciso**

O plano ditado por Garnet parecia fácil. Ao menos talvez tenha sido por isso que ela repetiu umas trinta vezes e ainda se deu ao trabalho de anotar num papelzinho, enfiado em um dia muitos bolsos do blazer emprestado por Wakhan. Ele lembrava de Garnet murmurando sobre as medidas enquanto apertava magicamente a peça de roupa. Bastava entrar, fingir que bebeu um pouco, se aproximar do Blanchard e conseguir o máximo de informações possíveis antes que pudesse dar o fora. Mel na chupeta. Mesmo que talvez a grande estrutura mal iluminada a noite fosse o suficiente para deixar ao loiro inseguro de sua decisão de tentar ajudar, ao menos sabia que sua irmã estava segura sobre os cuidados de Wakhan. Narciso não contou o que estava indo fazer, não via motivos para preocupa-lo com isso, ele já se preocupava demais com a segurança dos dois irmãos para ter mais coisas para se preocupar.

O loiro olhava apreensivo para a alta porta de entrada, ele imaginava que tipo de estracagancias estariam acontecendo lá dentro, talvez eles tivessem uma girafa! Ou uma fonte de chocolate! Ou talvez coisas muito sinistras. O loiro balançou a cabeça, tentando focar os pensamentos na missão de se manter apresentável, arrumando, quase que como um tique nervoso, a camisa social branca folgada e o blazer escuro, Artêmis, a pequena furão albina, encontrava-se escondida em seu bollso, apoio moral claro, além de que séria util levar consigo alguém que pudesse ajudar a achar coisas importantes, ou alguém que o ajudasse a manter a calma se tudo desse terrivelmente errado.

A porta se abriu vagarosamente, a madeira arrastando suavemente sobre o piso de azuleijos em mosáicos, o interior, mesmo que mais iluminado que o exterior, ainda carregava sua essência sombria, talvez por pirangajem ou forma de conseguir economizar nas contas de energia, embora Narciso lembrasse de histórias de que a energia do local era gerada por porquinhos da Índia correndo em esteiras. As estátuas colocadas próximas a porta retratavam donzelas vendadas, com os dedos de pedra cobrindo os lábios. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha do wiccano quando ultrapassou as estruturas rochosas e as ouviu murmurarem baixo seu nome. Estava tudo normal, ele podia seguir em frente, eram só estátuas. Ele seguiu o caminho que havia decorado, haviam passado a tarde toda repetindo as instruções. Mesmo que tudo que o wiccano quisesse era passar o dia cuidando de seu jardim e tomando sorvete com sua irmã. Ele estava apreensivo sobre tudo aquilo para ser bem franco. Ele sequer notou o quanto estava ansioso com tudo aquilo até se encontrar aos pés do extenso salão. Deixar uma pessoa naturalmente ansiosa mais ansiosa, Garnet com certeza estava muitíssimo feliz com ele.

Narciso estava acostumado com aglomerações de bruxos por causa de seu trabalho, como se trabalhar de bartender na tarvena Orpheus já não fosse uma experiência desagradável o suficiente, porém, para seu alivio, o local se encontrava bastante vazio. Até onde se podia ver, ao menos no primeiro piso, Narciso tinha a pessíma mania de ser otimista demais. Acima do extenso e circular salão de moveis de madeira escura e vidro, ocupados unicamente por um silêncioso bartender, a parte de cima exalava um ar completamente diferente, consideradamente mais barulhento e ocupado que o piso.

Se era possível ouvir o som de gargalhadas, dados e barulhos diversos, Narciso realmente se sentiu em um dia de seu espediente, até o tintilar das taças de cristal o faziam se imaginar carregando uma bandeja para todos os lados, tentando exausto se manter acordado e trabalhando. Ele precisava se manter focado, balançando suavemente a cabeça se pós a subir a escadaria. Não foi difiícil reconhecer Cedric. Já havia o visto diversas vezes durante o verão quando fazia seus bicos com jardinagem para ajudar a manter ele e sua irmã em boas condições. Além de que, era a unica figura que se destacava do oceano de tecidos dourados. Era uma confraternização, ao menos era o que Narciso havia julgado ao analisar a cena.Garrafas de champahe ocupavam mesas lotadas de pessoas jovens que gargalhavam quase que de forma histerica enquanto brindavam e jogavam poker, maioria apenas bebada demais para conseguir fazer algo que não fosse rir ou sucumbirem a atos lúxuriosos o suficientes para deixarem Narciso mais desconfortável e ansioso do que ele já estava. O loiro andou em linha reta, fazendo forças e rezando para a Deusa mãe para poupa-lo e que o azar costumeiro o atngisse. Não iria aguentar a ideia de tropeçar e cair de cara no chão ou derrubar algo que com certeza não conseguiria pagar nem que passase anos trabalhando sem parar.

Os olhos azulados encontrando o amendoado dos olhos de Cedric. O Blanchard se encontrava sentado afastado da maioria, acopanhado por uma taça alta e duas jovens bem trajadas. Um arrepio correu a espinha do Vadeboncoeur quando lhe foi tomado a decisão de se aproximar, tudo o que franco-canadense queria era não passar nenhuma vergonha consideravel aquela noite, e talvez se ele tivesse passado menos tempo com a cabeça nas nuvens não tivesse tropeçado em seu proprio sapato e derrubando a bebida das companhias do Blanchard em suas roupas. As duas mulheres se levantaram enfurecidas xingando, em alguma língua que ele não conhecia mas tinha certeza que eram xigamentos, se afastando enfurecidas do local, Narci se levantou rápido, vermelho como um tomate maduro em periodo de safra.

“Eu… Eu realmente sinto muito eu…” O loiro começou, tentando se explicar para o Blanchard, já temendo que houvesse alguma repressália e ele acabasse sendo xingado pelo feito. Para sua surpresa, entretanto, Cedric apenas gargalhou alto, acenando a mão em um sinal para que ele parasse de falar. Um gole sendo tomada de sua taça antes de abrir um sorriso ladino.

“Não precisa se explicar. Elas eram companhias terríveis mesmo.” Respondeu, dando de ombros e apontando para a cadeira próxima a ele. “Bem. Agora eu estou sem companhia, com uma cadeira vazia e uma pessoa em pé, que tal fazer a soma.” A frase foi dita com suavidade, Narci olhou em volta, achando que ele estaria se referindo a outra pessoa, demorando um pouco para entender que estava se referindo a ele.

“Ah! Certo, certo.” Ele murmurou, se sentando e tentando achar uma posição confortável ao mesmo tempo que temia parecer folgado. Ele manteve seus olhos baxos, encarando a mesa enquanto uma taça foi posta em sua frente, preenchida com o liquido gasificado e claro.

“Maior de vinte e um anos, certo?” Ele perguntou, sorrindo de forma suave para o Wiccano. “Não está nos meus planos ir preso por oferecer bebidas para um menor de idade.”

O loiro murmurou sua respostas, tenso demais para conseguir juntar letras o suficientes para falar. Seus dedos correndo em direção a taça, ele apenas precisava beber um pouco para não parecer suspeito e esperar que ele.

“Então me diz, você é novo na cidade?” O moreno pergunto, dedilhando a borda de sua taça com o polegar, um sorriso sem dentes e suave pintava-lhe a feição. “Tenho certeza que reconheceria se encontrasse alguém tão bonito assim antes.” Ele completou a frase, sorrindo galante para o Vadenboceur, o loiro limpou a garganta desviando seu rosto. Não seria muito agradável que o moreno conseguisse ver a vermelhidão suave que se espalhou por suas bochechas.

“Podemos dizer que eu só não estava no seu campo de vista.”

“Bem, então parece que eu estava bem cego.” Ele sorriu, extendendo a mão. “Cedric. Cedric Blanchard”

O loiro hesitou por um momento, ele deveria dizer seu nome real? Ou poderia arrumar um codinome legal tipo James Jararaca ou Agostinho Carara? E se ele desconfiasse de alguma coisa depois? Ele não poderia fazer nada se ele descobrisse algo importante sobre ele.

“Narciso. Narciso Vadenbceur” Ele respondeu, aceitando timidamente a mão do moreno apenas para receber um beijo em sua palma.

“Combina com você. É um nome bonito.” Ele respondeu, de forma calma quase que para se opor ao surto interno de um certo wiccano que não sabia exatamente como reagir. “Você é de qual clã, Narciso?” O moreno questionou, ele definitivamente não poderia dizer que era wicca, e muito menos começar a mentir para criar uma bola de neve que iria cuminar com o loiro em alguma situação desagradavel, ou pior, sua irmã em alguma situação desagradavel. Narciso fingiu tomar um gole de sua bebida.

“Uhm… O que estamos celebrando exatamente?” Ele perguntou de supetão. Olhando em volta para o cénario de pessoas bebadas. “Eu imagino que estamos comemorando alguma coisa… Né?”

“Sim, claro.” Respondeu se reencostando em seu acento. “A morte da prefeita, obviamente.”

“Então… Vocês estão comemorando… A morte de alguém? Isso não é errado?”

“Bem sim, mas na verdade não.” Respondeu com um dar de ombros. “A prefeita era uma escrota e um pé no saco.” O moreno bufou, olhando para Narciso. “Não é como se fossemos morrer de saudades dela ou algo do genero.”   
“Mas… Você não acha errado vocês estarem fazendo isso… Tipo… Ela morreu a muito pouco tempo.”

“E com certeza está fazendo compras na Gucci do inferno, não precisa se preocupar tanto assim.” Assegurou, levantando levemente a taça. “Bem, que tal um brinde por ela, já que esta tão preocupado?” Sugeriu o Blanchard, Narciso concordou com a cabeça, tomando o resto de sua bebida. Estava sendo secado a tempo o suficiente para começar a sentir sede. Os olhos do moreno pareciam consegui-lo deixar confuso demair para perceber que já estava na terceira taça.

“O que você quer dizer com está fora?!” A voz de Garnet parecia exasperada. Narciso se via sentado na poltrona no canto da sala da casa de Garnet, uma caneca de chocolate quente com marshmallows entre seus dedos junto a uma manta aconchegante.

“Eu desisto senhora Burke… Eu não consegui nada de utíl… Eu estou enjoado e preciso dormir.” O loiro bocejou, esfregando os olhos.

“Narci.” A mulher chamou sua atenção, ajoelhando na sua frente e segurando gentilmente seu rosto entre os dedos. “Está tudo bem… Eu já imaginava qe não conseguiriamos informações de primeira. Mas não podemos desistir assim de cara.

“Senhora Burke.” O loiro respondeu, a voz fraca. “Ele literalmente parecia que iria me devorar vivo com os olhos!”

“Narci, estamos falando de Cedric. Para ele todo mundo é refeição.” A egipcia tentou explicar em tentativa de acalmar o loiro, o que, como se pode imaginar, não deu lá muito certo. 

“Garnet… Eu não quero mais fazer isso.” O loiro retrucou, cansado o suficiente para quase cair no sono ali mesmo. A morena arfou, baixo, se levantando. O silêncio se instaurando no recinto por alguns instantes. Narciso aproveitou a oportunidade que lhe foi dada para conseguir descansar um pouco seus olhos. Se assustando ao ouvir o suspiro alto da egipicia.

“Você está certo carinha… Você não tem obrigação de me ajudar com isso.” A morena murmurou, sentando ao lado do loiro e segurando gentilmente sua mão. “Você já ajudou muito… Obrigado Narci.” 

“Então… Eu posso ir pra casa dormir?” O loiro murmurou, manhoso, recebendo um sorriso suave vindo de Burke. 

“Sim… Vamos, eu te dou uma carona.” Ela sorriu, tirando a chave de seu bolso e mostrando para o loiro, juntos marcharam até o carro. Consideravelmente mais lentos pelo fato do loiro ter caído no sono enquanto anadva algumas vezes. O caminho de vvolta foi marcado unicamente pela musica baixa do rádio e pelo prazeroso cochilo que foi tirado no banco do passageiro. Mesmo que a viagem ao todo não deva ter demorado mais do que seus vinte minutos. Narciso não disse para Garnet onde morava, ele nunca falava sobre isso com ninguém então apenas pediu para que o deixasse poucos quilometros de distancia de seu endereço. Garnet realmente temeu que ele tropeçasse e acabasse por dormir ali mesmo no chão, mas para seu alivio o loiro havia conseguido chegar inteiro em casa, ela imaginou que Wakhan havia dormido no chão a espera do loiro. Garnet se sentia feliz por alguém poder dormir em paz naquela noite. Queria ela ter tido essa sorte.

**Hector**

Hector não sabia explicar o quanto precisava daquilo. Um longo banho morno de banheira. Mesmo que por uma boa parcela de minutos ele não conseguia entender como havia parado ali, para inicio de conversa. Quando o Blanchard acordou, poucas hoas mais tarde, ele se viu em um luxuoso e espaçoso quarto, deitado no oceano de lençois escuros da cama com dosel. As cortinas cinentas amarradas com delicados nós de fitas escuras. Hector havia sido ordenado por uma empregada que entrou no recinto para lhe servir chá e uma refeição que ele deveria se banhar e se apresentar no tribunal, e para falar a verdade, Hector estava cansado demais para tentar retrucar. O banho demorou seu considerado tempo. A sensação da espuma escorrendo por entre seu corpo fazia com que Hector cogitasse não sair mais daquele lugar. Sendo guiado pela empregada logo apos seu curto descanço, Hector percorreu o extenso corredor, seguindo silêncioso, sabia qe não adiantaria nada perguntar alguma coisa a sua companhia, que parecia tão infeliz naquele momento quanto Hector. Por fim o moreno suspirou, entrando no extenso recinto. Que possuia um ar extremamente diferente do habitual.

“Até que enfim, estava começando achar que teria dormido demais. Eu começaria a me preocupar com ter que te ceder para Sebastian.” A voz de Dantes pigarreou. Seu timbre estava estranho o suficiente para assustar Hector. Ele estava… Feliz?

“Pediram para que eu viesse… É sobre fazer alguma tortura nova ou o que?” Ele comentou, sadismo recheado em sua língua, entretanto, Dantes riu-se, levantando de seu acento e acenando levemente sua mão.

“Não, não, não.” Repetiu, terminando de gargalhar. “Oras temos que debater sobre o seu ritual é claro.”

“Meu… Ritual?” O moreno repetiu, arqueando a sobrancelha.

“Obviamente.” Rida respondeu com um dar de ombros. “Precisamos decidir se você fará o ritual em grupo como os demais fazem e fizeram ou se o seu será isolado.”

“Isolado seria melhor, afinal como a magia dele ainda é muito instável teremos que evitar o maxímo de problemas possíveis, além de claro precisamos organizar um estudo relampago para que ele não ande por ai explodindo humanos.” Dantes complementou, entregando uma série de papeis para os outros líderes

“Eu acredito que esteja havendo alguma confusão… Eu não tenho magia.”

“Ora, acredite, eu também achava isso.” Dantes começou, limpando a garganta. “Claro você foi um grande empecilho, e eu esperei por tanto tempo para que você conseguisse fazer a mais fútil das coisas. Eu realmente tinha desistido de você e achado que…” Ele parou, limpamdo a garganta “Mas quando você arremesou aquela cadeira, meu rapaz depois de tanto tempo de espera seus poderes finalmente desabrocharam! Bastante atrassados mas o que importa é que eles finalmente se manifestaram! Robert e eu já vamos providenciar tudo para a festa de comemoração e…”

“O que levas vocês a acreditarem que eu quero fazer a droga desse ritual?” Hector questionou, encarando aos presentes. A animação de Dantes morreu em segundos.

“Não sejá ridiculo, Hector. Você, assim como todos os Blanchards, fará o ritual das bestas.” O homem respondeu, sério. “E isso não é optativo, meu jovem, é uma decisão tomada pelo seu pai no tribunal mágico, e sinceramente faria bem para todos nós se você apenas aceitasse de uma vez essa decisão.”

"No dia que eu me importar,  _ vossas excelências _ , com o que vocês e o tribunal ridículo de vocês tem a dizer, eu obedeço" O moreno respondeu, acído. Se era possível notar a furia no rosto de Dantes quando o mais jovem simplesmente se pós de costas, andando em direção a porta. Dantes não deixaria por aquilo.

  
  



	13. Capítulo;; 1.5 ;;  Trop Gourmand

_ O homem ganancioso não pode possuir as coisas, pois já é possuído por elas. _

**26 de julho, Montroir.**

**Magnus**

Poder era uma coisa desumana. E Magnus, como um jogador de jogos do poder, sabia muito bem isso. Luto não era um atraso aceitável, afinal, como deixar um vácuo de poder esperando que as velas do velório apagassem ou que os incensos perdessem seus aromas? Não. Isso era um dos privilégios que pessoas privilegiadas não podiam ter. Esperar. Não, claro, que Magnus pudesse se sentir mais indiferente a morte da prefeita do que já estava. Afinal as taxações sobre seu cassino com certeza diminuiria e ele poderia estar nos holofotes, dando e cobrando favores como o benfeitor que fingia ser. O corpo remendado de Agatha mal deveria estar frio quando Magnus já se aprontava para marchar em direção ao tribunal. Talvez ainda desse para discutir a decoração que ele achava ridícula. 

A criadagem estranhou o humor de Magnus, que se encontrava levemente mais aturável aquela manhã enquanto terminava de tomar seu desjejum. O prato de torradas ao ponto, ovos, salsicha e geleia retornou para a cozinha vazio, diferente das demais manhãs onde desistia na metade enfurecido com a imperfeição de pequenos detalhes, ora o ovo cozido demais e ora o ovo cru demais. Até mesmo evitou se enfurecer com a demora de seu pai em acordar. Havia ficado até tarde jogando cartas e bebendo champanhe com Johanne, em partes o medo de imaginar um caso entre aqueles dois era grande, e não pretendia povoar seus pensamentos com aquilo. Tinha coisas muito melhores para pensar, como por exemplo a cor da roupa íntima que compraria para Ivor apenas para arrancar de seu corpo quando fosse comemorar sua indicação,  a visão de uma peça íntima dourada no loiro era uma imagem muito satisfatória . 

O percurso para o tribunal foi marcado por ligações de cobranças de favores. Afinal, seria muito útil ter pessoas para lhe babarem durante a votação para líder. Apesar que Magnus não poderia achar essa ideia mais ridícula possível. Como podia aquela velha medíocre não ter se dado ao trabalho de ter tido a decência de deixar um sucessor definido caso acontecesse uma tragédia? Claro que ela não teria pensado nisso, estava ocupada demais, fazendo absolutamente nada e acomodada no poder. Magnus, como nobre europeu, reconhecia as consequências de alguém que permanecia muito tempo no poder, sem adversários ou semelhantes. Eles se acomodavam. Afinal não tinham nada o que temer, para ser franco ele ao menos estava feliz de não ter sido obra de revolucionários. Magnus ainda mantinha sua cota cheia de revoluções na vida. Malditos franceses comedores de rá.

Para ser bem franco, a aceitação do cargo não seria mil maravilhas. Ele sabia que haveriam pessoas para encher seu saco até ele não aguentar mais. Incontáveis reuniões e, sinceramente, ele apenas havia aceitado por um motivo. Se fosse para viver naquele fim do mundo, longe de seu querido ducado, mesmo que em tese seu título não tenha valor nenhum, ele gostaria de viver como sempre viveu. De forma nobre, da melhor forma possível, de preferência com os privilégios que ele merecia. Mas cada vitória era uma vitória quando se sabia saboreá-la como tal.

Magnus sorriu ladino ao se por do lado de fora no carro, encarando um sonolento loiro que se mantinha em pé junto a entrada. Ao menos agora ele tinha uma boa, e suculenta companhia. O sol já produzia longas sombras sobre a terra enquanto se levantava no horizonte. Os trajes claros de Magnus pareciam reluzir a luz do sol matutino quando ele se aproximou da figura. Ao menos ele havia tido a descendia de não aparecer com um moletom.

“Você acordado a essa hora? Isso sim é um evento importante.” O moreno murmurou simplista, olhando para o loiro da cabeça aos pés. “Você se arrumou bem para a ocasião.”

“Bem… Você pediu.” O loiro bocejou, não realmente entendendo o que diabos estava fazendo ali, ele apenas queria ir mimir, de preferência o dia todo se lhe fosse possível nem que tivesse que colocar Nico em outro lugar para poder descansar sem o familiar lhe chamando de sedentário. 

“Não poderia perder a minha indicação a líder não é?” O moreno respondeu simplista, se pondo a andar, puxando Ivor pela cintura para que o acompanhasse.

“Bem… Como tem tanta certeza que vai ser escolhido como novo líder?” O loiro murmurou, o acompanhando pelo corredor, não realmente se importando com a mão em sua cintura ou quando o moreno vez ou outra fingia não perceber que deslizava a mão para baixo demais. Magnus riu, de forma arrogante, sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para ele.

“Eu apenas sei, meu caro. Existem coisas que não precisamos saber pois já são óbvias o suficiente por conta própria, por exemplo o fato de que depois que vamos sair daqui você vai aceitar meu pedido para jantar e depois vamos acabar a noite na minha cama com uma garrafa de champagne.” Mal sabendo ele o quão bom Ivor era de cama. Deitou, dormiu

“Eu realmente não recusaria uma cama.” O loiro respondeu. Não realmente entendendo o que Magnus havia sugerido, a sina de ter o QI de uma porta as vezes complicava bastante a vida do coitado Ivor que apenas desejava poder dormir a tarde e noite toda, e agora, ao menos para o ânimo de Magnus, não poderia descansar em paz. Haja derrota para o pobre Ivor.

“Não sabia que era tão ansioso assim… Apenas tenha paciência e estará lá quando menos espera.” A frase foi cantarolada com um certo ânimo ao atravessar o corredor, a estátua de pedra, no coração da academia, se movia como se sofresse um terremoto. Rochas deslizando e se comprimindo de um lado para o outro formando membros rochosos, lapidando-se como se fosse recém feita, moldando-se no formato de um homem corcunda, de aparência pomposa. Ouro derretido escorrendo de suas mãos em fontes preenchendo o espaço que encontrava. Bandeira douradas deslizando pelas paredes. O símbolo de pentagramas invertidos com sinais de infinito preenchendo o tecido caro, a palavra ‘Mammon’ adornando o círculo que continha os símbolos. Afinal, aquela era uma manhã da Ganância. Magnus não conseguia evitar o sorriso zombateiro em seus lábios ao imaginar o quão insatisfeita estaria Johanne naquela situação, berrando aos quatro ventos o quanto aqueles porcos hereges queimariam no inferno por cultuar um falso Deus. Talvez a vaca fizesse um favor a todos e fosse a próxima a morrer, afinal, uma vaga extra no conselho nunca era demais.

O tribunal começou a lotar com o passar do tempo. Pessoas elegantes e trajadas de dourado riam e conversavam bebericando de taças generosamente preenchidas de champagne. Contrastando a pessoas que visivelmente não poderiam estar mais insatisfeitas com o fato de estarem ali. Alistair era uma dessas pessoas, se mantendo entretido unicamente em encher a cara de álcool, aproveitando toda oportunidade que via pela frente para colocar para dentro bebida. Seu fígado com certeza odiava Allistair tanto quanto Allistair parecia odiar seu fígado. Outras pessoa que se destacava na missão de parecer não saber o que fazer ali era Allesandro e Jacob Storm. A volta do loiro para Boston, coração da influência da Capital na américa do norte, havia sido negada. Encarcerando, infelizmente para Jacob, o loiro na cidade. Se dependesse do mesmo ele possivelmente arremessaria Allesandro ao mar e diria ‘Make it work babe’.

Contudo, a presença de uma pessoa, para ser mais específico um grupo na verdade, se destacava na situação, afinal, onde estava o tribunal mágico? Não deveriam eles supostamente estarem lá desde seu início? E mesmo assim, as nove cadeiras permaneciam vazias, presságios de que algo não ia tão bem, tirando os quitutes que Coral havia comido antes de chegar, aqueles obviamente não estavam bem, o olfato fazia falta muitas vezes. 

Magnus não iria se deixar levar por boatos de coisas ruins. Deveria se manter focado e em algumas horas estaria em uma reunião com o conselho, parabenizando seu novo membro e discutindo assuntos importantes, era bom saber que finalmente haveria alguém competente no meio deles, alguém com sangue nobre e que não iria aceitar que atrasos como aqueles se repetissem outras vezes, principalmente não em datas tão especiais, mas ele bem que adoraria se atrasar para indicação de futuros líderes. Magnus sabia que permaneceria no poder por muito tempo. Era o que nobres Europeus faziam não? Se acomodavam em seus tronos.

Os murmúrios param. De forma súbita, sendo substituído pelo excruciante silêncio antes de sucumbir ao som dos passos, a ponta do salto das três primeiras figuras a entrar tomaram o arco, o silêncio parecia tão profundo que deixava a imaginar que algumas pessoas haviam chegado a parar de respirar por alguns segundos, esperando pelo pronunciamento dos líderes, atrás de dicas em seus semblantes apenas para se decepcionarem com a neutralidade estampada em suas feições, afinal, eram mestres quando o assunto era fazer a tão famosa cara de cu.

Os oito membros seguiram, em fila indiana, indiferentes aos murmúrios que os seguiam. Magnus achou ridículo o tempo que pareceu levar para se sentarem, eles não estavam na droga do met gala e Magnus com certeza tinha mais o que fazer do que esperar que eles terminassem aquela passarela.

“Creio que vocês devem estar ansiosos.” Robert começou, em pé na frente de sua cadeira, uma taça de vinho em seus dedos. “Não fazemos um desses desde bem… Ano passado?” Ele riu, levantando a taça a altura dos lábios para tomar um gole. “Bem, normalmente não precisamos fazer isso mas geralmente os líderes ou eram tombados ou seus antecessores deixavam recomendações, então decidimos que nós mesmo decidiriamos.”

“Levando em conta a opinião de alguns de vocês.” Rida completou. “Com isso, depois de muita deliberação…”

Magnus não se deu ao trabalho de escutar o longo discurso que sucedeu suas palavras, ocupado demais maturando seu ego dentro de si. Eles poderiam simplesmente parar de enrolar e falar logo seu nome, seria melhor para todos que aquilo acabasse o mais rápido possível.

“Magnus.” A voz de William soou enjoada. “Dê um passo a frente.”

“Você aceita todas as responsabilidades e obrigações exercidos por seu cargo?” Zarina continuo a frase do companheiro, num tom consideravelmente mais suave. “Prometendo cumprir todas as obrigações para com Mammon, seu senhor das trevas e príncipe da ganância, e para com os membros de seu clã?”

“Obviamente.” A resposta foi proferida com arrogância enquanto o homem pomposamente arrumava sua gravata, andando um passo em frente para poder se manter em destaque naquele momento, talvez as pessoas já estivessem enjoadas com sua presença e ego. Uma série de juras foram feitas, longas o suficiente para que Magnus parasse de prestar atenção, da mesma forma que não se prestava atenção nos termos de condições de um aplicativo.

Foram cerca de quinze minutos até que magnus tivesse terminado toda aquela balela burocrática, claro que ele estava comprometido com aquela zona ou sequer estaria ali.

“Muito bem… Todos a favor de aceitar Magnus Von Brandt, como líder do clã da ganância do Coven de Montroir, e ocupador da sétima cadeira do tribunal mágico, levante a mão.” Zarina proclamou, levantando, a muito contragosto, sua mão em primeiro lugar. No final, seis mãos estavam levantadas. Johanne, como de costume, não votaria, seu voto tinha peso demais para aquela ocasião, mas Dantes era o que realmente preocupou Magnus. Os oito pares de olhos, assim como de todos os presentes, percorreram em direção a Dantes, crente de que uma hora ele levantaria sua mão, e estava fazendo apenas uma enrolação dramática, porém ficou claro que ele não levantaria a mão, seus dedos correndo pela mesa de madeira.

“Isso foi… realmente adorável devo dizer, e eu aceitaria com o maior prazer do mundo Magnus como membro de nosso tribunal…”

“Não existe espaço para um mais no final dessa frase, Dantes. São seis votos contra um.” Rida cortou-o, da forma mais suave que conseguiu, sem a mínima vontade de transparecer divergências no tribunal uma hora daquelas.

“E de fato, eu não realmente tenho como me opor… Mas, como sendo líder do clã da Soberba, clã que devo lembrar ser o clã de nossa juíza, eu decidi escolher por conta próprio o líder que sucederá a… Terrível falta feita por nossa prefeita.” O homem começou. Magnus esboçou uma feição confusa, e para ser franco não havia uma pessoa naquele recinto que não se encontrava assim, estagnado demais para poder protestar. William e Rida não conseguiam acreditar na petulância de Dantes.

“Roman Zoanthus Lansten… Venha tomar sua cadeira” A frase foi falada alto, os dedos de Dantes apontando para o corredor. Coral, recém retornado do banheiro encarava em silêncio. O champanhe e pedaços de taça caindo no piso quando a mesma foi esmagada entre seus dedos, os pedaços de cristal entrando em sua carne enquanto seus olhos se voltavam para seu irmão gêmeo. O homem andando arrogantemente até o lado de Magnus, sorrindo sem dentes como se comemorasse sua vitória em silêncio.

“Isso é inaceitável! A votação foi feita e eu já fui selecionado!” O homem murmurou alto, de forma quase que agressiva, recebendo uma risada baixa em resposta.

“Decisões podem ser revogadas, votações ignoradas… Não faça um escândalo, Magnus, isso seria deselegante vindo de alguém como você.”

“Ele está certo, Dantes. Você não pode simplesmente ignorar uma votação nossa. Johanne, faça o favor de revogar a decisão de Dantes.” William comentou, olhando para a senhora de idade, que apenas deu de ombros, parecendo completamente indiferente a tudo.

“Estou velha demais para me importar com isso, e até onde vi, Dantes apenas colocou alguém que ele acha apto para um cargo.” A mulher falou, simplista, batendo o Martelo em sua mesa. “Indicação aceita. Roman Zoanthus Launsten agora é o novo líder do clã da Ganância. Essa é minha decisão final como juíza.” A sentença foi prosseguida pelo som do martelo se chocando contra a madeira, enquanto fofocas seguiam altas. A primeira pessoa, entretanto, a conseguir finalmente calar a multidão, for Zarina. A mulher se levantou, em silêncio e com a delicadeza de uma nobre. Seguindo em silêncio pelo corredor, até que o som da porta de madeira. Zarina sabia o que era um ditador, havia visto isso na Itália e não pretendia ver de novo em sua vida. Ela não participaria daquela zona. E assim. Um por um, dos convidados aos líderes deixaram o recinto, deixando apenas quatro figuras no local. Magnus foi o último a sair, sentindo o sangue ferver em suas veias, aquilo havia sido uma ofensa, uma das grandes, como pode Dantes fazer uma atrocidades daquelas?! Com qual autoridade ele pode fazer aquilo?! Bem, aquilo não importava mais. Ele teria sua vingança. Iria virar líder da Ganância nem que tivesse que cortar a garganta de Roman. Os passos irritados de Magnus se destacam da multidão, se era capaz sentir o ódio em seus passos. Dantes não poderia estar menos preocupado em relação a isso, mas mal sabia ele que essa decisão arrogante havia marcado o início do caos. O conselho mágico não iria se reunir de novo. O plano da Grand Magus ia muito bem.

**Coral**

Se Montroir tivesse uma estrada chamada ‘Mau caminho’ ela facilmente poderia ser renomeada como estrada Coral. Mas nenhuma curva nunca seria tão perigosa quanto a curva de seus lábios naquele arrogante e tentador sorriso arrogante, ou túnel tão profundo quanto o tom escuro de seus olhos, potentes o bastante para fazer moças se arrumarem desconfortáveis em suas cadeiras molhadas e homens e suarem duvidando sobres suas sexualidades.

Os lábios do homem se mantinham juntos ao microfone, a voz grossa e firme, com uma suave rouquidão. Os holofotes do bar se viam voltados para ele, iluminando a figura trajada de um terno escuro sem gravatas. A música cantada por Coral não chegava a ser uma coisa animada, muito menos fúnebre, era pincelada por notas mistas, perfeitas para seu tom de voz e a música acompanhada pela banda. Muitas pessoas torciam mentalmente para que o homem arrancasse suas roupas, e pudesse arremessar os maços de dinheiro que traziam consigo. O homem se jogando no chão e deslizando pelo piso ao atingir a última nota, o tecido da calça escura encontrando o topo de um salto alto laranja. Coral não precisava olhar para cima para saber a quem aquele par de sapatos.

“Eu sabia que você viria.”

“Eu sabia que você precisava conversar para não acabar fazendo besteira” Zarina respondeu, simplista, olhando em volta. “Precisamos ir para um local privado não?” A mulher perguntou, com um sorriso gentil, estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

Zaina se sentou no bar. Eles iriam esperar o recinto fechar para conversar. A taça de vinho se manteve praticamente intacta por um bom tempo, apenas recebendo breves goladas vez ou outra, permitindo que a taça roubasse um pouco do batom suave em seus lábios. As horas passaram devagar, como se os ponteiros do relógio demorassem séculos para se mover. Quando por fim, a italiana ouviu o barulho da porta se fechar pela última vez. Apenas os dois estavam no recinto agora. As luzes amarelas das luminárias de teto iluminando lateralmente a prateleira de bebidas.

“Então, ao que devo sua visita?” O moreno perguntou, enchendo generosamente um copo com uísque e mandando para dentro, algo lhe dizia que ele realmente precisaria de um pouco de álcool no sangue para conseguir processar seja lá o que Zarina tivesse vindo falar. Mas ele sabia muito bem o que ela veio falar.

“Você sabe que as coisas vão mal, Coral.” A mulher começou, recebendo uma risada sem graça vinda do Zoanthus.

“Mal? É assim que você definirá o andar do barco?” Ele sorriu, irônico. “Foi antes ou depois de vocês enfiarem meu irmão no barco de problemas políticos que são responsabilidade de vocês?”

“Coral…” A mulher murmurou, pousando a mão sobre a do morena, os olhos azuis do homem encontrando-os da mulher. Um suspiro dolorido escorrendo pela garganta de Coral, ao segurar gentilmente a mão da mulher a sua frente, beijando gentilmente sua palma.

“Desculpe… Eu só… Não sei mais o que fazer com ele… Ele é tão teimoso… Explosivo e agora vai virar apenas a porra de um peão para as ambições de Dantes, ele com certeza vai jogar meu irmão fora quando não ver mais utilidade para ele.”

“Temo que seja verdade…” A mulher suspirou, sentindo um imenso aperto em seu peito. “E por isso mesmo tive que vir falar com você”

“Uhm?” 

“Coral eu cuidei de você e seus irmãos desde… desde o incidente.” A mulher limpou a garganta. “Eu te conheço… Eu sei que vai fazer besteira”

“Veio me avisar que eu farei besteira?” Ele perguntou, irônico.

“Vim pedir para que não cedesse a sede de vingança, Coral, pelo seu próprio bem” A mulher pediu, levantando e pondo a mão em seu rosto. Coral arfou, sentindo a mão quente sobre sua bochecha. Os dedos roçando sobre a palma alheia.

“Eu não posso perder meu irmão por causa dele.”

“E você não vai, querido.” A mulher falou, olhando para Coral. Coral era o tipo de homem que apenas falava olho no olho, mas por alguma razão manter o foco era difícil. “Se você tentar fazer alguma coisa contra ele será pior para vocês dois, você sabe que Dantes sempre tem uma carta na manga. Atacá-lo diretamente seria apenas condenar você e Roman a algo pior.”

“E se… Eu não o atacasse diretamente?” O Moreno murmurou, baixo o suficiente para apenas ser ouvido por ele mesmo. Se alguém pudesse ler as entrelinhas daquelas feições neutras conseguiria ver Coral silenciosamente juntar pontos, um sorriso se fazendo presente em seus lábios, antes de levantar os olhos para Zarina, enchendo-lhe generosamente a taça até que ameaçasse transbordar. “Eu acho que podemos brindar.”

“A que exatamente?” A mulher questionou, de forma suave.

“Ao caos. Eu diria.” Ele ponderou com um simplista dar de ombros. “Afinal estamos no caos não? Fim do conselho, meu irmão estando com a vida por um fio puxado por Dantes. Esse tipo de coisas.”

“É um brinde inusitado.” A morena gargalhou, não realmente negando e levantando a taça em dualidade a Coral. o tintilar do choque suave da taça com o copo de uísque.

“Então… Veio apenas por uma taça de vinho e pedir para eu não fazer besteira?” O moreno perguntou, com um sorriso maroto. “Ou tem mais algum tópico a conversar?”

“Na verdade… Tem mais uma coisa que precisamos conversar antes de eu ir” A mulher comentou se apoiando na bancada. “Digamos que eu não sei se vai aceitar a proposta mas é coerente eu perguntar a você antes de perguntar a Cedric. Afinal ele ainda poderia escolher o sangue em primeiro lugar.”

“O que você quer dizer exatamente com isso?” O moreno arqueou a sobrancelha, aquilo não lhe cheirava bem, ou cheirava, vai saber, ele não tinha olfato mesmo.

“Bem… Com essa quebra o clã da Gula agora é em tese apenas minha responsabilidade, o que somado a administrar o restaurante e… outras coisas, chega a ser bastante trabalhoso… Eu sou multitarefas, meu coração, mas até eu tenho meus limites.”

“Onde quer chegar com isso mã… Zarina?” O moreno se censurou no último momento, forçando uma tosse. As vezes Coral esquecia que Zarina era apenas sua superior. Não tinham laços de sangue.

“Eu vou precisar de alguém para me ajudar com questões do clã… E sua ajuda é bem mais do que bem vinda.”

“Você… Quer que eu te ajude no clã?”

“Estou te oferecendo uma posição de comando, Coral. Segundo no comando.” A mulher esclareceu, pousando a taça sobre a bancada. “Muita responsabilidade, claro, você teria que me acompanhar em minhas reuniões, resolver problemas comigo.” A mulher enumerou-as, sorrindo suavemente. “Mas sim também bastantes benefícios.”

“Apenas interessado em saber por quê, principalmente por quê eu e por quê logo agora.”

“Coral. Eu confio você e sei o quanto ama o nosso clã. Estamos entrando em períodos difíceis… Eu não sei o que vai acontecer agora ou como a capital vai reagir se souber o que anda acontecendo por aqui, e nessas horas é que precisamos nos cercar de pessoas que confiamos.”

“Eu não entendo, por quê se preocupar com o que um bando de velhos do outro lado do oceano acham?”   
“Montroir, assim como metade das cidades mágicas, deve obediência a capital, Coral. O fato de não falarmos com eles sobre Linnara e… Sobre o real motivo da morte de Agatha, seria o suficiente para mandarem nós queimarem em fogueiras por traição, e o fato de Hector estar aqui. Ele estava em Paris, podem achar que ele foi enviado pela federação francesa e seria vinte vezes pior.” Zarina murmurou, seu rosto se tornou momentaneamente vago, como se tivesse se perdido em um microssegundo em seus pensamentos, o silêncio aproveitou a oportunidade, o silêncio era alto o suficiente para ser dolorido nos ouvidos.

“Então parece que temos um barco furado e você me quer como segundo… Bem, um capitão sempre afunda com seu navio.” Ele deu de ombros, tomando um longo gole de sua bebida. “Quando começamos?” o homem murmurou, olhando para Zarina. Para sua surpresa, e para a surpresa do próprio Coral, que sempre havia medido cada atitude como em um jogo de xadrez, o rosto de Coral não expressava insegurança ou uma negação. Não. Coral estava ansioso, visível no sorriso arrogante que ia de bochecha a bochecha. Estava de cabeça no recém formado jogo político. E se fosse para ver o mundo em chamas, que ele estivesse ao lado de Zarina, tomando batida de abacaxi com óculos de sol e dizendo ‘This is fine’. O cão Doberman de Coral levantou o rosto para seu dono, o familiar não realmente sabia se seu bruxo apenas estava bêbado demais para sentir medo. Se Coral estivesse na sala das decisões ele poderia manter as coisas sobre seu controle, e acima de tudo poderia manter seus irmãos seguros. Zarina sorriu de forma suave, tomando um gole de sua taça.

“Logo… Tenha apenas um pouco de paciência. Roma não foi feita em um dia”

“Mas os germânicos a queimaram em um”

Deveria ser tarde da noite, Coral chutava que entre as dez e onze, os dedos do moreno batucavam no volante, as gotas da chuva torrencial recente ainda deslizava pelo parabrisa, o vapor deixava o vidro manchado, mas mesmo assim, Coral conseguia manter os olhos focados na pessoa morena ao telefone do lado de fora, o gato preto a seu lado o encarava fixamente. Os dedos de Coral correndo para a fotografia no banco do passageiro. Os dedos de coral reluzindo em laranja enquanto ele os deslizava na fotografia. Lentamente, a imagem saiu do papel, como se tornasse uma figura 3D, rumando em direção ao vidro e se colando na superfície. Labaredas douradas a consumindo de forma rápida. Era ele. Coral sorriu sem dentes, saindo do carro.

“Está bem chuvoso para ficar fora do motel sem um guarda-chuva.” O homem murmurou ao se aproximar. Tomando uma golada de uísque.

“Está muito tarde para beber.” O moreno rebateu, levantando os olhos para Coral. Yeap, ele parecia bem arisco.

“Nunca se é tarde para estragar o próprio fígado.” O homem respondeu, olhando para a lua. “Problemas no quarto?”

“Isso não é lá uma coisa que você deveria se meter.” O jovem respondeu, parecendo visivelmente irritado pela forma fuxiqueira com a qual Coral havia chegado.   
“Calma carinha, apenas estou curioso. Coral. Coral Zoanthus.” Murmurou, guardando a garrafa em seu bolso e estendendo a mão. Hector ponderou por uma boa quantia de minutos antes de aceitar ao cuprimento, apertando, timidamente, a mão do maior.

“Hector.”

“Sem sobrenome?” O moreno o questiona. Silêncio foi uma resposta que Hector achou mais do que satisfatória considerando a situação. “Vou entender que não quer me contar.”   
“Você é tão intrometido assim com todos os desconhecidos que encontra?” Hector cortou, olhando para ele, arrumando os óculos no rosto enquanto guardava o telefone.

“Geralmente não, Mas você não é um desconhecido.” Coral respondeu, com um dar de ombros, sorrindo travesso ao levantar os dedos, uma pequena chama saindo da ponta de seu indicador. “Acredite, Hector, ouvi seu nome essa semana mais do que maioria das pessoas devem ter ouvido na vida.”

“Claro… Você é um bruxo… Olha pode falar para Dantes que eu não vou fazer a droga do ritual ok? Não adianta ele cortar a conta do quarto ou nada assim, eu não vou dar esse gostinho da vitória para ele!” O moreno brandou, levantando e encarando Coral. Uma gargalha irrompendo do sorriso do Zoanthus

“Calma jovem padawan. Eu não estou aqui por causa do seu pai.” O homem pronunciou, levantando. Foi necessário abaixar um pouco a cabeça para encarar ao Blanchard. “Acredite, eu e seu pai estamos longe de ser amigos para fazer um favor como esse.” Ele respondeu com um dar de ombros. “Relaxa, se você não quiser cortar a mão e ficar com um lugar garantido no inferno isso não é um problema meu.”

“Então o que você veio fazer aqui?”

“A questão, ovelhinha, é que querendo ou não você acabou de descobrir seus poderes e não tem o mínimo de controles sobre eles, tipo uma criança que acabou de aprender a andar mas não sabe como manter o equilíbrio, só que o seu é um caso bem destrutivo.” O Lausten murmurou. “E eu não me importaria muito mas imagino que você não gostaria de explodir alguém por puro acidente ao ter uma crise de raiva.”

“Eu não preciso de uma babá ok?!” O moreno brandou, cerrando os punhos, o som de um estalo alto precedeu o alarme do carro ao lado, Hector coçou o braço envergonhado enquanto Coral estalou os dedos, o som evaporando no ar.

“A questão é, enquanto você estiver aqui vai precisar de alguém para te ensinar o básico, a controlar o máximo que puder” Coral comentou, olhando fixamente para os olhos do mais jovem. 

“O que você vai ganhar me ajudando?” 

“Nada demais. Um filho de Belzebu não pode ajudar um irmão bruxo? Além de que, você mesmo disse que não tinha onde ficar. Você fica com um teto sobre a cabeça, aprende o básico e eu não vou precisar me preocupar com você explodindo carros… ou pessoas. Além de que acredite, isso vai ser um puta chute nos ovos daquele arrombado que você chama de pai.” O Zoanthus complementou, encarando Hector no curto período em que ele passou ponderando.

“Só alguns dias… Só até eu achar um emprego e então eu sumo da sua vista.”   
“Acordo fechado. Agora vamos para a carruagem, Cinderela, vamos comprar pizza.”   
“Não me chame de Cinderela de novo ou eu me jogo do carro em movimento.”   
“Anotado.” Ele falou com um dar de ombros, apontando para o carro com a cabeça. A viagem até o caro foi consideravelmente curta considerando que Hector já havia sido praticamente jogado para fora do quarto com suas malas e um bastante irritado Raven por ter tido seu sexto cochilo de beleza no dia interrompido ao ser arremessado do travesseiro em que dormia. O moreno não tardou a cair no sono com o gato em seus braços enquanto o gato cochilava. O retrovisor foi virado para que Coral conseguisse encarar discretamente para Hector, suspirando aliviado ao poder desmanchar aquele sorriso forçado, movimentando a mandíbula dolorida, Coral sabia muito bem que seu familiar não estava muito contente com a ideia de dividir seu lar com alguém, nem mesmo ele para ser franco gostava muito da ideia. Era um sacrifício necessário para a situação. Coral esperava que aquilo passasse como uma mensagem clara para o líder da Soberba. Uma mensagem indireta que ele sabia que o desconfiado homem conseguisse entender, ele agora tinha em mãos a última esperança de Dantes para dar a continuidade ao sangue a soberba, a esperança que agora se encontrava adormecida no banco de passageiro. Agora Hector era uma garantia, uma garantia completamente alheio ao que havia se sujeitado ao entrar naquele carro. Se dantes ou outra pessoa ousasse machucasse Roman, então Coral iria machucar Hector.

**Jacob**

Era um sabor estranho. Sem sombra de dúvidas era assim como Jacob descreveria se tentasse descrever o sabor metálico em seus lábios. Ele não conseguia ver o que estava comendo, mas conseguia sentir gotejar de seus lábios e escorrer por entre seu queixo. Céus, Jacob não conseguia descrever a fome que sentia, era quase como se pudesse sentir seu estômago se comprimir e a fraqueza lhe acometer,ele conseguia ouvir sons animalescos. Eram uivos, seu som parecia abafado e distante mesmo que Jacob pudesse ouvir. Ele não sentia necessidade de parar e olhar em volta. Ele estava faminto. Sua mão agarrou algo, mais ou menos do tamanho de sua mão. Ele sentia o calor, sentia seja lá o que aquilo fosse pulsar e encharcar sua mão. Olhos vermelhos encaravam Jacob na escuridão, o cheiro de morte exalava da fileira de longos e afiados caninos brancos que pareciam brilhar no escuro, rosnados animalescos e brutais escorrendo junto a saliva de sua mandíbula comprida. 

A luz acendeu de supetão, e Jacob precisou segurar o vômito que lhe subiu pela garganta ao encarar o cenário doentio e sangrento a sua frente. Longas manchas vermelhas ensopavam as paredes, o líquido rubro e ainda quente escorria rumo ao piso, já encharcado. Os braços desnudos de Jacob estavam vermelhos, as marcas das longas unhas de alguém, parte de seu braço sangrava. Jacob encarou em choque a mesa, a respiração pesada demais para conseguir sair de sua garganta. Ele conseguia ver as entranha ensanguentadas jogadas na mesa, junto a outros órgãos expostos, a cabeça de Willy tombada para o lado, branca como giz. Na mão de Jacob, o coração ainda pulsante. O moreno encarou o coração. Aproximando seus lábios até sentir os dentes se encontrando, quando os lábios se afastaram, uma parte do órgão forá junto. Ele estava o comendo.

O moreno levantou da cama com um pulo, o rosto encharcado de suor. O tronco desnudo do moreno brilhava na luz da lua cheia que entrava pela janela. Jacob respirava com dificuldade, sentindo o ar esfaquear seus pulmões a cada vez que tentava respirar fundo, os dedos correndo pelo cabelo molhado. Estava em seu quarto. Estava tudo bem. Ele repetia o mantra, se sentando na ponta da cama.

“Uhm… Jay…” Uma voz manhosa o chamou, deitando a cabeça sonolenta em seu ombro. “Está tarde…”

“Eu sei…” Ele arfou, fazendo um afego no jovem de cabelo azulado.

“Uhm… Por que vocês estão acordados?” A voz sonolenta de Lanore acompanhou a de Dante, deitando a cabeça no outro ombro de Jacob. “Vamos dormir.” A morena bocejou.

“Eu vou voltar antes que percebam.” Ele sorriu suavemente, ele assegurou, depositando beijos na testa de cada um. “Apenas tive um sonho ruim.”

“Você quer conversar sobre isso?” Dante questionou,elu depositou um beijo na bochecha do maior no final da frase.

“Nah… Só preciso de mais desses e vou ficar muito bem.” Ele riu baixo, deitando o rosto no topo da cabeça de Lanore, esperando a sensação dos lábios de Dante. Seu coração parado por um segundo ao sentir algo frio e molhado em sua bochecha, estava longe de ser os lábios quentes de Dante. Um cheiro invadiu seu nariz, aquele cheiro podre e familiar que sentiu na floresta. O pelo molhado contra sua bochecha.

“Você fez isso.” a voz animalesca sussurrou em seu ouvido, Jacob sentiu seu corpo travar. “Você é culpado disso.” A voz rosnou em seu ouvido. Jacob abriu os olhos assustado, apenas para conseguir encontrar a cama praticamente vazia, os lençóis encharcados em sangue, enquanto que no chão, olhos sem vida o encarando. As cabeças decepadas de Dante e Lanore jogadas no chão. Seus queixos deslocados dando espaço para que vermes pudessem comer suas línguas, os olhos sem vida virando em conjunto para encarar Jacob.

“Sua culpa!” As vozes berraram.

Ok, agora Jacob definitivamente estava acordado ou aquele sonho conseguia simular muito bem a sensação de cair de cara no piso de concreto. Jacob levantou, xingando obviamente, e olhando ao redor. Estava em seu apartamento, definitivamente estava em seu apartamento, afinal estava cercado pelo oceano de anotações e perguntas que faria amanhã a Garnet na reunião que havia sido planejada com Garnet para o outro dia. A vídeo chamada que teve com Lanore ainda continuava ligada, um suspiro de alívio lhe pintou os lábios. Ao menos Lanny estava bem. Ele para ser sincero não fazia ideia se estava sonhando de novo ou não. Mas sabia uma coisa. Ele e Lanore haviam procurado Dante que parecia ter evaporado no ar. Se aquele sonho fosse algum tipo de aviso ele tinha que achar elu o mais rápido que pudesse. Ele não iria privar Lanny de uma boa noite de sono, não depois de tudo aquilo que havia acontecido. Ele iria atrás de Dante. Nem que tivesse que ir sozinho.

O moreno saiu a passos rápidos do apartamento, o célular com apenas vinte por cento de batéria e a chave do carro no bolso. Chovia canivetes do lado de fora mas Jacob não perderia seu tempo atrás de um guarda-chuva. Enquanto o moreno corria por entre os degraus da escadaria, um vislumbre passou por seu canto de olho. Algo com olhos vermelhos o encarava na escuridão do andar deserto. Nah, ele deveria estar vendo coisas. Ele balançou a cabeça, precisava de foco. Quando Jacob saiu para a rua deserta e ainda umída, seus olhos olharam em volta. Ele estava completamente só. A primeira ideia que correr em sua cabeça foi simples. Ele e Lanore já haviam visto o quarto do DanDan na faculdade de Montroir, céus elu era muito inteligente, ele estudava astrofisica inferno. Ele deve ter sido inteligente em deixar uma mensagem ou algo assim, nem que um sinal ou qualquer coisa que o ajudasse a achar elu. Porém na metade do caminho para o carro, um infeliz som familiar o fez parar, congelado sobre o seus pés. Era um uivo. E estava perto dele. Perto o suficiente para seus ouvidos doerem. Atrás de Jacob, uma grande besta de pelo escuro e olhos negros o encaravam. Yeap, correr parecia bem viavél.

Jacob correu como se sua vida dependesse disso, bem talvez fosse porque ela realmente dependesse mas isso não vem ao caso. E ele não sabia dizer o quanto correu, mas sabia que correu o suficiente para suas pernas praticamente não aguentarem mais e implorasse para que ele parasse de correr, ele sentia os músculos de sua coxa e panturrilha queimarem como ele nunca sentiu antes, movido unicamente pela adrenalina. Ele não olharia para trás para saber se ainda estava sendo seguido, mas ele infelizmente não precisou. A fera se encontrava na sua frente. O massivo canídeos de mandíbula longa adornada por afiados e brancos dentes, o rosnado bestial que saia de sua garganta era assustador. Jacob tentou desacelerar, apenas para seu tronco encontrar o focinho da fera. O corpo de Jacob foi empurrado com violência em direção a floresta. O corpo de Jacob rolando por entre o oceano de galhos e terra molhada. A dor de sentir as costas sendo atingidas pela pontiaguda e dura era inexplicável. Jacob sabia que a pedra havia entrado. E acima de tudo sabia que não poderia ficar ali por muito tempo se não quisesse ser devorado. E ele estava certo, pois os passos da besta iam em direção a ele. De forma lenta, como se degustasse a cena de Jacob se arrastando na lama em uma tentativa de lutar por sua própria vida. Pouco tempo foi o suficiente para que a fera estivesse frente a frente com Jacob, pronta para destroçar seu pescoço. O grito de dor de Jacob ao sentir os caninos invadindo sua traqueia foi abafado pelo rosnar da besta. A visão de Jacob ficando turva. Jacob não acreditava que ia morrer como o pacote de ração premier mais sexy do mundo. Jacob realmente achava que seria afogado por alguém irritado por ele perguntar demais. Ao menos sua morte seria uma manchete interessante para as pessoas lerem tomando café. Homem gostoso é devorado. É, era uma morte melhor que a de muitas pessoas

Jacob deve ter ficado inconsciente por um bom tempo. Afinal acordou com os irrigadores em seu rosto. Ele levantou com um pulo. Estava na universidade. As margens da Baía. O sol nascia no horizonte. Jacob se encontrava jogado no meio do gramado, nu e sujo de terra. Ele… Ele conseguia andar? Mas ele tinha quase certeza que tinha machucado a coluna, e nem lascando o pós-vida seria uma faculdade, na verdade parece bastante o inferno.

O moreno correu até o quarto de Dante o mai rápido que conseguiu, batendo na porta com força, quase caindo em cima de um sonolento Dante.

“Jay… Porquê você… Por quê você está nu?”

“É uma longa história… Eu posso entrar? Uma aluna me viu andando por aí e… Tentou me apalpar para ver se não era falso… Não foi uma experiência muito legal” O moreno explicou, tentando cobrir a genitália, u jovem de cabelos azuis deu espaço para que o maior passasse. Antes que Dante pudessem responder, Jacob o abraçou com força, enterrando seu rosto no ombro delu. Dante entrou em choque nos primeiros minutos, era estranho ter um homem nu, bonito e que ele tinha um crush o abraçando, fora que ele estava sujo de terra.

“Eu estava tão preocupado com você… Onde esteve? Por quê não atendeu nossas ligações?! Eu não te vi desde que estivemos naquele lugar estranho!”

“Jacob… Eu não sei do que você está falando… Eu… Eu estava dormindo.”

“Dan que dia é hoje?”

“vinte e quatro de julho ué.”

“Hoje é dia vinte e seis.”

“Do que… Do que você está falando?”

“Olha… Nós precisamos conversar… Mas antes disso eu posso tomar banho e tentar vestir algo? É bem estranho falar com você nu.”

“P-Por favor” Ele murmurou, apontando para o banheiro enquanto balançava com a cabeça, completamente confuso ao que diabos Jacob se referia. Quando o moreno entrou no banheiro, os olhos de Dante se viraram inconscientemente para o pequeno cristal em cima da bancada, os dedos de Dante correndo em direção a seu pescoço quando o mesmo refletiu por poucos segundos a luz do sol. Um sorriso irônico esboçado de forma que não pudesse ser visto, como se fosse brevemente desenhado sobre a superfície cristalina. Escuro demais para refletir a luz do sol nascente.

  
  



	14. Interlúdio;; 1.1 ;; Une chanson endormie paresseuse

_ E como um passarinho, voou para longe, sabendo que mesmo que voltasse atrás, não poderia voltar. _

**Biblioteca de Stolas, Sexto circulo infernal.**

**Stolas**

A gigantesca coruja de penagem de escura parecia aprensivo. O tintilar das garras no piso de mármore queimado. O som do bater de assas a seu lado, quando a figura trajada de forma pomposa, lhe fez companhia, encarando a alta janela em arco. A fumaça negra subia em longas colunas, iluminada pela luz vermelha que vinha do horizonte em padrões desiguais, seguidos por lapsos de clarão. Os dois dêmonios apenas se permitiam a encarar a cena, tão recorrente naquela fortaleza.

“Ele parece estar com pressa.” A figura jovem, de rosto acinzentado e sombrio, encarava de cima de sua besta alada. “Esse cerco já tem o que? 70 anos?”

“102.” O principe corrigiu. “102 anos e Dis segue firme.” A frase foi proferida com um ar de seriedade, e sua resposta imediata foi uma gargalhada vinda do companheiro.

“Descrever Dis como firme? O que vai fazer agora? Dizer que os reforços de Paimon vão chegar logo?” O presidente riu-se, de forma que não ria a dias, recebendo um olhar desgostoso da coruja. Stolas voltou a encarar as chamas a distância. As muralhas altas e desgastadas da cidade de Dis. Paimon viria. Ele precisava vir, nem que mandasse apenas uma porção de suas hordas. O sexto circulo precisava de boas noticias, na verdade o inferno precisava de boas noticias. Se Dis caísse, Pand æ monium, e tudo no caminho, seria reduzido a pó. Noticias estavam vindo. Stolas, dias atrás, havia mandando seus vassalos a todos os locais possíveis, levar noticias, informações e, que Lúcifer o atendesse, noticias sobre as hordas fieis a regente. 

“Você deveria sair daqui o mais rápido possível, sabe, se refugiar no sétimo circulo ou em Pand æ monium.” O presidente ponderou, afagando a cabeça da besta alada sobre seus pés. “É melhor do que ficar aqui e tentar não ser morto por Azazel.”

“Não pretendo deixar aquele bruto destruir minha biblioteca.”

“E você não terá biblioteca alguma para salvar se o senhor da irá te empalar vivo e colocar nos muros. Ou usar suas penas para fazer uma capa, ele vai precisar de uma se quiser chegar no trono.”

Os olhos negros da ave se voltando para a criança de pele cinzenta, a encarando por intermináveis segundos de silêncio, tentando descascar seu exterior com os olhos.

“O que veio fazer aqui, Valac, de verdade, sem enrolar… Tenho coisas importantes a fazer.”

“Um velho amigo não pode visitar o outro?” A pergunta não precisou ser respondida. O Silêncio da coruja foi o suficiente. “Você precisa vir comigo, sair dessa zona, deixe essa guerra para aqueles bastardos, quando Bael e Paimon notarem que Lilith gostou de seu trono isso vai ficar pior do que está. Essa merda não vale a pena, é a luta deles. Não sua, nem nossa. Vamos para Pand æ monium. Precisam de você lá. Eu preciso de você lá meu amigo.”

“Isso… É uma coisa interesante, Valaq, meu caro.” A coruja murmurou. “Mas esse é meu lar. Essa é a maior fonte de conhecimento existente. Se Azazel chegar aqui esse lugar virar pó, então eu virarei pó junto e irei salvar o maxímo de coisas que eu conseguir daqui.”

“Você está sendo imprudente. Não é do seu fetio.”

“E você está preocupado com alguém. Não é do seu fetio” A frase foi proferida com calmaria, Stolas não via necessidade nenhuma em alterar sua voz. Mas Valaq, elu realmente estava irritado com aquela resposta, irritado o suficiente para não notar quando a lámina de metal enferrujado atravessou a janela, estilhaçando o vidro e se fincando na madeira de uma das estantes velhas.

“Pelo amor do profano! Isso quase acertou o manuscrito do discurso de Alexandre, O grande na revolta de Opis!” Stolas brandou irritado, marchando em direção ao sabre deformado, a lâmina curva e degredida por tempo e ferrujem, era cénario de incontáveis rachaduras que faziam parecer que sua estabilidade era questionavél, aquilo evidentemente havia passado por seu grande número de batalhas. 

“É impossível que isso tenha chegado aqui. O fronte em Dis está a quilometros de distancia e… É ele.”

“Não seja bobo, Valaq, ele não poderia acertar uma espada daqui. A muralha…” A frase foi cortada pelo silêncio, as palavras morreram na garganta da coruja. Se aquilo havia chegado ali, então Dis havia chegado ao seu limite, ou pior, já havia começado a ceder. “Azazel… Me parece que conseguiu quebrar a muralha.”

“É isso. Estamos mortos” Valac deu de ombros. “Enfim onde fica a adega? Prefiro morrer bebado. Eu iria debochar do esqueleto das assas dele e possivelmente iria me foder muito por causa disso.”

“Sem hordas a vista… Acho que beber não seria uma péssima hora.” Murmurou, aceitando seu destino e supondo que não havia mais nada o que fazer. Contudo, como tudo parecia estar acontecendo naquela zona, uma coisa de ultima hora os atrapalhou, talvez Stolas divesse ter investido em velas e não em janelas, afinal, uma pequena coruja negra entrou pelo buraco no vidro, tropeçando no chão e se mexendo com dificuldade, um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho amarrado em sua perna. Ambos se entreolharam, a coruja recebeu menção para que subisse nas assas de Stolas.

“O que diz?”

“É do segundo círculo... Belphegor está vindo” A resposta não foi exatamente dita. Foi murmurada, como um sussuro.

“Ele está trazendo hordas? Reforços ou sei lá?”

“Ele está vindo sozinho.”

“Yeap, ainda vamos morrer, só que agora vamos ter alguém tirando um cochilo enquanto somos desmembrados, é uma vitoria total!” O dêmonio debochou, cruzando os braços, logo notando o longo silêncio que se instaurou no recinto. Por um breve segundo o som das hordas dêmoniacas ao horizonte não parecia afetar a Stolas. Sua mente estava ocupada demais, juntando peças de seu pequeno quebra cabeça. O recinto, alto e aberto como um hangar de helicopteros. Corujas sobrevoando o recinto iluminado por tochas de intenso brilho vermelho. Por fim, a coruja levantou o bico.

“Fique perto de mim”

“Não, obrigado, você cheira a restos de ratos e papel velho.” Valac resmungou, recebendo um olhar irritado do companheiro. “Ok já que você pediu com tanto jeitinho” resmungou, se aproximando da coruja. Repentinamente, do horizonte distante, no topo da muralha enegrecida por fumaça e fogo, uma intensa luz branca e quente irrompeu pelo recinto, as assas negras de Stolas cobrindo os olhos de Valac. Era dificil descrever a sensação de calor que era produto da luz, a pele de ambos crepitou como se fosse tocada contra metal em brasas, mas ambos se recusaram a emitir qualquer sinal ou som de dor.

“Foi isso?” Questionou Valac, arqueando a sobrancelha. Ele não sabia como dizer que aquilo havia sido decepcionante sem parecer ingrato, mas ele não realmente se importava, então. “Isso foi decepcionante, e eu já não tinha lá muitas expectativas sobre ele.”

“Não acabou.” Respondeu, de forma calma, uma luneta sendo tirada de uma estante próxima. Os olhos da coruja acompanhando ao andar preguiçoso da figura curvada, o corpo deformado, com orelhas longas e calda, se movimentava de forma cansada, como se cada passo cobrasse mais do que lhe era possível fornecer. O princípe da preguiça, Belphegor, se sentou em sua cadeira de rodas, por um minuto, o cotoco escuro e circular em suas costas vísivel por um curto periodo de tempo.

Algo acontecia no horizonte, e mesmo com a luneta era dificil conseguir distinguir o que acontecia, mas por entre as colunas negras, se foi possível ver uma nuvem de poeira recuando, como se fosse puxada pelo ar. Uma figura alta e mostruosamente forte passou com dificuldade pelo ar, um par queimado e deformado de esqueletos de assas avançando pelo horizonte.

“Azazel… Ele… Recuou?” A pergunta foi perguntada com tamanha insegurança que até mesmo valaq duvidou do que havia falado. “O que aconteceu?!”

“Meu caro. Não é o que aconteceu, é o que vai acontecer.” A coruja corrijiu, Valac teria perguntado o que infernos ele queria dizer. Mas logo, o Dêmonio sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, tombando no piso de joelhos, o pequeno dragão que o acompanhava quase não tinha forças para conseguir levantar a cabeça, como se o peso da sala recaísse por suas costas, sangue enegrecido escorrendo por seus ouvidos enquanto um zubido longo e doloroso fazia a cabeça do demonio latejar como se fosse explodir

“Por Lúcifer… O que é isso..” O dêmonio rugiu de forma bestial, tentando se levantar do chão apenas para sentir uma dor escruciante.

“Ele está cantando.” Stolas explicou simplista.

“Se isso é cantar então eu poderia sair daqui e ir cantar no cassino do Mammon e me chamar de estrela do rock” O demonio protestou, irritado e cobrindo os ouvidos.

“Ele está cantando uma música angelical, seu ignorante.” A coruja protestou. “Por isso está doendo…” Explicou, olhando para o cénario. Ele sabia muito bem o que estava para acontecer, dito e feito. Logo, duas luzes douradas se levantaram do chão, leves como plumas, flutuando até sumirem de vista, brilhando tão intensamente quanto a luz do amanhecer.

“Isso são…”

“Almas. Almas que se redimiram de seus pecados. Se isso realmente existir” A coruja murmurou, limpando gentilmente o sangue em seus ouvidos, encarando ao semblante dourado da besta no topo da muralha, corvos e corujas observando de perto a melodia sofrida. “Ele não consegue voltar para casa então deixa o maior número possível desses irem embora… Desejando a outros a paz e o perdão que não conseguiu ter. É poeticamente dramatico” 

Era díficil conseguir enxercar em meio a claridade. A imensidão de luz quente e melodia angélical, mesmo assim, Valac, com os olhos forçados, conseguia encarar o semblante distante estava longe de ser o da besta obesa e deformada. Talvez ele só estivesse alucinando por tentar encarar aquilo. Mas ele conseguia ver, a figura alta, de curvas e estatura suave, de pé, ele não conseguia distinguir exatamente o que fazia. Se apenas continuava aquela maldita música ou se fazia alguma coisa. Era insano imaginar o quão indiferentes as corujas e os corvos eram aquilo, parecendo atraídos pelo som como moscas eram atraídas por lampadas ou estadunidenses a fast-foods. Quando a luz se dissipou como nevoa no ar, as ultimas notas da melodia foram engolidas pelo silêncio, como se nenhuma alma, torturada ou não, ou qualquer demônio que o fosse, ousasse quebrar ao sagrado e doloroso silêncio que se instaurou. Belphegor apenas se permitiu sentar em silêncio, o criado de véu negro que o acompanhava apenas voltou a empurrar a cadeira de rodas, o príncipe da preguiça não tinha mais nada a fazer ali. O leve ruído do chiar da pele do princípe ao sentir as lágrimas cristalinas escorrerem por seu rosto, distante e baixo demais para que pudessem ser escutados por alguém. A muito o principe já havia parado de acreditar que Ele poderia um dia o escutar, lágrimas tendiam a ser insignificantes onde rios de lágrimas costumavam passar.

“Ele não vai voltar tão cedo… Azazel.” Stolas esclareceu, se permitindo quebrar o silêncio. “A biblioteca está segura… Tenho que mandar remendarem essa muralha… Então, se não tem mais nada a dizer, tenho muito o que fazer, recomendo que volte a Pand æ monium, a estrada para lá geralmente é um inferno se você me entende.”

“Stolas. Eu falo sério. Você é umas das mentes mais brilhantes do maldito inferno. Precisam de você na corte, e não aqui, na porra do fim do mundo perto de um lugar que pode cair a qualquer momento, não dá para deixar tudo ser tomado por duas vadias, e sim me refiro a Asmodeus e Lilith.”

“Acredito já ter deixado minha neutralidade clara a muito tempo. E não deveria chamar a regente de vádia… Mesmo que entre muitas aspas esteja certo.”

“Eu ainda sou neutro, por isso mesmo falo a verdade… Stolas, você sabe que é verdade, você é mais utíl sendo a voz da razão onde precisam do que sendo um guardião de uma fortaleza inútil”

“Perdão?! Inútil? Minha biblioteca é…”

“Ok, eu entendi essa merda, não precisa dircusar. Mas você entende o que eu disse. Vamos, eu vejo na sua cara, você quer aceitar. Pand æ monium é desagradavelmente grande e elegante demais toda a eternidade, do jeitinho que gosta.”

“É muito presunçoso, marquês das serprentes, em pressumir saber o que eu gosto ou não.”

“Somos demônios, Grand Princípe, é nossa função sermos presunçosos em dialogos, isso e vez ou outra enfiar abacaxis na bunda de estrupadores.” Valac deu de ombros. “E acredite, se quiser poderia levar todas essas suas tralhas com você. Séria melhor ter alguém que avisasse a merda antes dela acontecer. Além de que qual foi a ultíma vez que alguém te invocou? Todos só querem sentar no Asmodeus e nos succubus e incubus dele ou puxar o saco de Mammon na tentativas de ficarem ricos. Viu? Não existe motivos pra ficar aqui, cercado por essas cor… Aves.” Corrigiu, sabendo que não terminaria bem. “Qual foi a ultíma vez que falou com alguém de mesma patente ou superior que você? Você nem deve lembrar do luxo que é viver no palácio, os bailes e tudo mais dos tempos da estrela da manhã. Sabe quando nossos unícos problemas eram aqueles cuzões alados puritanos e idiotas.”

“Eram bons tempos… Apenas um tempo. Apenas enquanto concertam as muralhas de Dis, e vou de volta imediatamente para cá.” Por fim, a coruja fraquejou, sem realmenter ter mais animo para aquela conversa, para ser sincero, talvez fosse bom conseguir estudar em paz sem se preocupar com um cerco quilometros de onde ele estava.

“Acredite, antes que perceba já vai estar aqui mofando pelo resto da eternidade com seus livros velhos e coisas que deveriam ter virado pó a meio século atrás. E fazendo absolutamente nada além de ver coisas pegando fogo e o carniceiro do Azazel tentando avançar.”

“Entendi, Valac, se continuar falando eu te jogo dessa fortaleza.” A coruja murmurou irritada, virando o pescoço para encontrar ao demônio rindo consigo mesmo, afinal era uma vitoria um tanto quanto hilaria. “Muito bem… Mandarei uma carta para a Regente avisando minha ida. deixarei uma das hordas vigiando a fortaleza. Apenas para garantir que nada vá acontecer em minha ausência.”

“Faça ué, eu não sou responsável por nada aqui, meu forte no setimo círculo segue seguro enquanto vocês do sexto não estiverem mortos ou tendo que jurar lealdade aquele louco eu vou estar bem. Além de que eu estou seguro enquanto houver um rio em volta do meu forte.”

“Se proteger usando a reinvidicação de Leviatã. Foi uma ideia inteligente na verdade.” Stolas ponderou. “Se Azazel tentar tomar seu forte Leviatã vai considerar como um ataque a seu territorio, e vai ter que derrotar a serpente dos mares profundos antes de conseguir avançar.”

“Você não é o unico inteligente no poço de fogo que chamamos de lar, meu caro amigo, bem, vamos lá?” O demonio ponderou, se pondo em direção a sáida, sumindo em meio ao longo corredor, e enquanto a coruja saia, parou por um minuto, não, ele deveria estar ouvindo coisas, o tic tac deveria ser sua imaginação. Apenas havia um unico relogio no inferno. E pelo bem do inferno, que Stolas estivesse errado.

**26 de julho, Montroir**

**Willy e Labash**

Se deixar duas crianças, de respectivos cinco e oito anos, correndo sozinhas por uma cidade conhecida por seus assasinatos e mistérios acompanhados por uma mélancolcia e alcoolica fantasma hispano-americana não for a coisa mais respónsavel a se fazer, então Carmilla não sabia o que era. Já deviam passar das dez da noite quando as duas crianças se puseram a correr por entre as vielas vazias e quentes. Vapor quente saia de canos velhos quando Willy e Labash se esconderam atrás de uma lata de lixo com o peculiar cheiro de queijo velho.

“Eu só queria saber, Carmilla por quê você está em cima da gente? Ninguém vai te ver”

“Shi, eu quero entrar no personagem.” A mulher falou, drámatica, arrumando o vestido brilhante e vermelho e retocando o batom vermelho em seus lábios. “Praticamente invísivel”

“Vocês estão me esmagando!” Willy protestou, olhando para os dois e fazendo sinal para que fizessem silêncio, sinceramente, como ele havia ido parar naquela zona, nem mesmo ele sabia. “Você acha que ela vai vir para cá mesmo?

“Meu querido, eu tenho certeza de muitas coisas, e uma delas é que a Marilyn Monroe beija bem!” Exclamou, recebendo um olhar de censura de William. “Ela vai vir. Ela está perto, eu sinto daqui o cheiro de velcro.”

“Quem estamos procurando?” Labash questionou, a criança imperativa parecia ansioso demais para uma coisa que nem ele tinha certeza, na verdade parêcia que qualquer pessoa que chegasse e falasse vamos eu te explico no caminho conseguiria a atenção do Mcllavre mais novo.

“Carmilla disse que era uma fantasma importante! Se vamos investigar o que está acontecendo temos que saber para onde os fantasmas foram! E ela pode ajudar a gente!”

“Entendi! Tipo investigaros sérios!”

“É. Tipo investigadores sérios.” Willy respondeu, tentando focar sua mente mesmo com os dialogos animados de Labash com Carmilla. O tempo demorou para passar, o bastante para Labash ter chegado a cair no sono e babado na camisa de Willy e quase matado o moreno de um ataque do coração. Mas logo o som da ponta de salto altos salvou Willy de ter um ataque por conta dos risos de uma hísterica Carmilla.

“Te pegamos no pulo, sua gay” Carmilla berrou, de forma subita e alta, o bastante para William pular assustado e tropeçar em um gato mal-humorado. Carmilla sorriu como se tivesse feito uma entrada triunfal, colocando as mão na cintura fina, os lábios carnudos em um arco formoso e arrogante. “Se não é ladra de Poker, Pat-Patética-ricia!”

“Oh inferno…” A ruiva retrucou. Trajada com um… bem como Labash descreveria aquela peça de roupa se não fosse, ‘ _ Nossa essa mulher matou metade da floresta amazônica para vestir isso _ ’. As plumas exageradas, chapéu escuro e comprido, A charpe comprida de onça que chegava a gritar alguém destrói o guarda-roupa dessa mulher. “O que você quer Carmilla? Aceite que foi uma derrota justa. E… Por que está andando com anões vivos?”

“EI! O Labash não é um anão! Ele é grande pra idade!” Willy retrucou, a garganta doendo pela quantidade de frases faladas naquela noite. 

“... Essas crianças podem me ouvir? Wow, belo achado Carmilla. E não fique irritado por eu falar da altura do seu namorado.”

“Nós somos crianças, e ele não é meu namorado!” William protestou, sério, batendo o pé no chão com força.

“É! Mas ele vai casar comigo quando formos maiores!”

“N-Não vou não!”

“Vai sim!”

“Bem eu tenho mais o que fazer, se estão aqui por causa do Poker eu não dou a miníma, eu tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer.”

“Espera! Nós precisamos te fazer perguntas sobre os fantasmas!” Labash comentou, batendo os braços animado.

“E por que diabos eu deveria responder vocês? Apenas por pura curiosidade”

“Porque somos detetives sérios!” Labash respondeu, animado.

“Talvez possamos fazer um acordo.” A ruiva ponderou após alguns segundos de silêncio, estalando os dedos. As luzes dos postes próximos explodindo até que apenas um ponto luminoso de luz se mantesse acesso. Cartas de poker deslizando por entre seus dedos pálidos. “Vençam de mim em um jogo de cartas e vão saber qualquer coisas que quiserem.”

“Ah mas ela está pedindo para levar um tapão na cara” Carmilla respondeu batendo palminhas sarcasticas. “Podemos fazer assim, se você não responder aos meus nenéns eu vou ai e quebro sua cara na parede até você voltar a sentir dor. Que tal?”

“E-eu acho que é um bom plano... “ A mulher murmurou, limpando a garganta. “Bem… Os fantasmas certo? Eu queria poder ajudar mas tudo o que eu sei são boatos, muitos estão falando que alguma coisa estava usando fantasmas como batéria para alguma coisa. Outros falam que alguma coisa levou alguns embora. Mas sabe como é, maioria apenas deve estar apenas sofrendo a eternidade de solidão ou chorando vendo que os parentes conseguiram superar suas mortes ou coisa assim. Sabe, saber que você foi esquecido por pessoas que amava deve doer ou sei lá.” A mulher respondeu, com um dar de ombros, se ajoelhando para poder ficar na altura da dupla de crianças. “Se quiserem saber crianças, só saiam daqui e façam o que todos que podem devem fazer. Carpem Diem, vivam a vida pimpolhos”

“Pimpolhos?” William repetiu a sentença, franzindo o cenho, ele sequer deveria saber o que aquilo significava.

“Bem. Era isso que queria? Eu posso ir? Eu estava pronta para ir ver minha novelinha.”

“Obrigado!” Labash sorriu de forma animada, acenando para o fantasma que corria para longe, logo se virando para William, ainda sorrindo. “Nós conseguimos! Fomos investigadores sérios!”

“Nós mal conseguimos nada direito. Não sei por quê está tão animado?” O moreno murmurou, baixo.

“Porque foi legal! Fomos detetives juntos! Tipo o Scoob Doo ou o Herock Olmes!”

“É Sherlock, Labash. Sherlock Holmes” O Stein corrigiu, suspirando baixo. “Tá tarde, acho que a gente tem que ir”

“Mimir!” O loiro sorriu animado, praticamente saltitando pela rua. Embora eles tivessem tido pouco tempo para aproveitar, antes que a viatura de um irritado e preocupado Herbert os parasse, nenhum dos dois garotos ouviu ao sermão, já haviam caído no sono, e Carmilla estava mais ocupada encarando as unhas.


	15. Capítulo;; 1.6 ;;  Beaux Rêves

_ Ó preguiçoso, até quando ficará deitado? _

**3 de agosto, Montroir.**

**Hector**

Névoa. Apenas densa e escura névoa era o que se podia ver por todo o cenário, adornado por árvores mortas e solo podre. O cheiro de enxofre faziam os olhos do moreno lacrimejarem. O vento frio uivava enquanto arranhava seu rosto. Sua visão mal era capaz de destinguir algo a um palmo de distância dele. Seu pé afundando na areia áspera a cada passo que dava. Hector poderia afirmar que aquele não era exatamente um bom lugar. E que ele possivelmente era um idiota por ir para lá, não que ele realmente lembrasse de como havia parado ali para início de conversa. E tão subitamente quanto se era possível, o som do vento parou. A nevoa se dissipando gradualmente enquanto uma figura se aproximava. O rosto feminino belo e jovem, o cabelo loiro arrumado em ondas perfeitas, o vestido escuro e longo, com renda suave em seus seios e ombros. Hector olhou em volta. O céu era tempestuoso, tão escuro que parecia azul profundo.

"Hey Hector…" Linnara Murmurou, a fala carregada de pausas curtas, como se sua garganta doesse demais para formular frases de forma normal.

"Linnara… Eu… Eu te vi morta" o moreno murmurou de volta, encarando a loira por um tempo.

Um sorriso brincalhão e sem dentes se pois em seus lábios.

"As pessoas costumam ver muitas coisas, mesmo que raramente tenham certeza do que elas são." Ela proferiu, dedilhando o tecido de seu vestido, antes de estender a mão para Hector em silêncio. "Eu posso te contar o que aconteceu comigo. Mas você já sabe o que aconteceu."

"Eu não… Eu estou sonhando?"

"Sim e não. Sim você está dormindo. Mas eu não sou um sonho, meu doce Hector" Ela sorriu ladina, se aproximando um passo de Hector para beijar sua bochecha. Os lábios frios fizeram Hector se arrepiar. Era gelado como um sorvete. Não que Hector já tivesse esfregado sorvete pelo corpo para saber a sensação, seus estranhos.

"Então… você é real? Você está viva?!" Ele perguntou, um fio de evidente ansiedade em sua voz ao tentar segurar o braço da loira, que recuou um passo em resposta.

"Eu não tenho muito tempo com você Hector… eu posso responder todas as perguntas que você tiver e ainda mais." Ela respondeu, sua voz começando a falhar enquanto se escutou o som de um trovão alto. Sua mão sendo erguida para o moreno. "Venha comigo"

"Ir com você? Como assim Linnara? Onde você está!?" O moreno perguntou, exasperado. O chão tremendo sobre seus pés.

"Eu preciso que você venha comigo Hector." A sentença foi repetida, encarando Hector. Ela precisava de um sim ou de um não. Ela não aceitaria perguntas.

"Eu…"

"Você precisa vir comigo, Hector. Eu não vou repetir."

"Eu… Linnara… você matou todas aquelas pessoas no trem…"

"Hector. É a última vez que eu irei pedir para você. Venha comigo. Por favor." Ela pediu. Uma última vez

A mão estendida, rosto sério. Ela precisava da resposta agora. A mão de Hector recuou. Os olhos dos dois se encontrando. Ela teve sua resposta.

"Você vai vir Hector. Por conta própria. Ou eu mesma tirarei tudo de você." A frase foi dita de forma moribunda. Um relâmpago algo precedeu o clarão vermelho. O rosto de Hector se virando para a direita. No horizonte, chamas vermelhas e raios consumiam uma cidade, o som dos gritos era aterrador. E do alto dos céus, uma esfera de luz branca caindo do céu em alta velocidade. O tremor do impacto fez o chão tremer sobre seus pés e Hector afundou no chão enquanto o solo ruia sobre seus pés, pedras e areia caindo junto ao moreno. O rosto desgostoso de Linnara o encarava.

  
  


Quando Hector acordou, assustado e com a respiração ofegante, demorou um tempo para seus olhos se acostumar a luz da janela entreaberta. As cortinas brancas e finas tremulando sobre o ar matinal. A luz entrando pela pequena fresta na janela. O quarto no primeiro andar da casa de Coral possuía um ar rústico. Os poucos móveis de madeira escura se encaixavam no quarto como se fosse um jogo de preencher os espaços. Raven tirava um prazeroso cochilo deitado na almofada da poltrona escura. Hector suspirou aliviado, bocejando e dedilhando a mesinha de cabeceira a procura de seus óculos.

“Toc Toc.” A voz de Coral ecoou brevemente quando a porta foi entreaberta com a ajuda da ponta do sapato do maior. O homem colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto, sorrindo de forma suave, entrando no quarto segurando uma bandeja. “Acordou cedo.”

“Você sabe que não precisa trazer café pra mim” Hector falou, a voz ainda embebida do sono do qual o moreno havia acabado de acordar

“Eu não me importo de qualquer forma, e comer com amantes que eu nem lembro o nome não é a melhor coisa do mundo.” Coral deu de ombros em resposta, andando em direção a cama e sentando-se na borda, os dedos do moreno rumando em direção a borda da caneca que foi entregue para Hector. “Além de que você é a única pessoa que aguenta comer minha comida e me impedir de comer coisas podres.”

“Então você lembra do meu nome? Isso é uma vitória” Hector sorriu, fazendo uma careta ao tomar um gole do terrivelmente forte café.

“Claro que lembro… Era Helbert né? Ou era Heitor?” O moreno brincou, recebendo uma risada suave em resposta.

“Ao menos chegou perto.” Hector deu de ombros.

Para Coral ser sincero, a presença de Hector em sua casa não era das piores. Era estranhamente satisfatória. Afinal Coral agora tinha ajuda para arrumar a casa, alguém para lhe acompanhar em suas maratonas de filmes e Hector, apesar de tremendamente temeroso sobre o assunto, mostrava grande progresso em suas aulas com Coral, agora o bruxo da gula podia dormir em paz sem o medo de seu Padawan colocar fogo em tudo no meio da madrugada, o que já era uma vitória. Hector, claro, também apresentava suas divergências quando o assunto era a vivência com Coral. Afinal ele tinha regras demais. Hector não poderia sair de seu quarto em dias específicos da semana e Coral nunca explicava o porquê, ele não podia contar onde estava e algumas vezes até era imposto horários para que Hector saísse e voltasse para a casa, sinceramente algumas vezes Hector se questionava se estava em algum tipo luxuoso de prisão. Além de que Coral realmente precisava lutar todos os dias a tentação de fazer uma visita íntima ao quarto de Hector, pela gula de Belzebu, aquele garoto as vezes dormia de costas e apenas de cueca, Coral não era o super-homem. Além de claro, o fato de Raven parecer ter um real pânico ao familiar de Coral, um cão dobermann nomeado como Beer, faziam as coisas um pouco mais complicadas. Em uma ocasião, no terceiro dia desde a chegada de Hector para ser mais exato, Raven achou a ideia de sair voando pela janela do segundo andar muito prazerosa quando encontrou ao dobermann dando um passeio pela casa e se encontraram no corredor, e sim, o mesmo animal que perdeu uma luta para um travesseiro teve coragem suficiente para pular uma janela, sounds legitimy.

O café dos dois demorou mais do que Coral havia planejado, como podia ele ter perdido quinze minutos apenas gargalhando e comendo? Tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer, mas por alguma razão seus pés pareceram se recusar a obedecer sua mente, chegaria atrasado na reunião com Cedric e Zarina, e apesar de Zarina ser mais compassiva que Cedric, o irmão de clã provavelmente arrancaria seu couro se ele chegasse atrasado em outra reunião aquela semana, então, Coral engoliu o café de forma rápida, evitando contato visual com Hector. Porém, antes que pudesse alcançar a maçaneta a voz de Hector lhe chamou atenção. Era um tanto óbvio pela forma com a qual o homem estava trajado que ele tinha algo a fazer. Suéter preto sob blazer cinza-escuro e calças social.

“Eu… estive lendo sobre um feitiço esses dias…”

“Ah ótimo, anda seguindo o programa de estudos que te deixei. Olha você vai precisar estudar por conta própria hoje de qualquer jeito, eu vou chegar tarde. Eu posso trazer comida indiana na volta.” O homem respondeu, quase como se esperasse que Hector entendesse que era um sinal de que não teria tempo para responder a nenhuma pergunta agora.

“É… Era o feitiço Beaux Rêves.” Hector respondeu. Coral travando na base. O que infernos aquele garoto estava querendo. “Eu estava querendo fazer ele.”

“Fora de questão.” Coral respondeu, de forma incisiva, olhando para ele. “Você está BEM longe de conseguir fazer um feitiço desses, principalmente sozinho. Além de que por quê, pelo nome maldito de Belzebu, você gostaria de tentar esse? Reviver um sonho usando sua mágia? Se der errado você vai ficar preso nessa merda e pode nem conseguir sair, além de que se você morrer lá, você morre de vez, e você precisaria ser um seguidor de Belphegor para fazer isso. E pelo que eu lembro bem, você não fez seu ritual das sombras, mesmo que tentasse você não conseguiria.”

“Você disse que eu estou progredindo bem.”

“Caralho Hector, se você falar para um pedaço de cobre que ele é um metal você não espera que ele comece a achar que é uma pepita de ouro.”

“Eu… Não entendi a alegoria a metais, mas…” Hector falou, franzindo o cenho “Coral, eu preciso reviver esse sonho, talvez se eu tentar eu consiga alguma pista sobre…”

“Não ouse terminar essa frase, deixa eu adivinhar, tem a ver com essa sou loucura da Linnara estar por aí em algum lugar tipo o Voldemort, ou pior, quem nem a J.k Rowling?” Coral brandou, visivelmente irritado, deslizando a mão pelo rosto e levando a outra em direção a cintura. “Hector eu só vou repetir uma vez e espero, espero MESMO, que você entenda. Você não vai fazer essa merda, e isso é uma ORDEM! Você vai sentar essa bunda na biblioteca, estudar as coisas que eu sugeri que estudasse e vai deixar essa ideia para lá, eu fui claro?” Coral não esperou para que Hector retrucasse ou respondendo, simplesmente saiu e bateu a porta com força. Contudo, alguém possivelmente havia esquecido de falar, Hector Blancard odiava sentenças com a palavra ordem, e talvez Coral tivesse descoberto quando o moreno abriu a porta e arremessou o travesseiro nele irritado.

“Se eu precisar voltar aí eu juro que enfio esse travesseiro na sua garganta!” Coral gritou, aos pés da escada.

“Vai se ferrar!” Foi a resposta, completamente madura, proferida pelo Blanchard quando o mesmo foi atrás do travesseiro, xingando durante todo o caminho, o que, Coral nunca vai adimitir nem sob pena de morte, conseguiu roubar um sorriso ladino de seus lábios.

Coral, entretanto, durante o curto percurso que foi até o lado de fora da casa, perto da divisa entre os prédios e árvores, não pode deixar de ficar preocupado, para falar a verdade preocupado seria eufemismo. Coral conhecia Hector a uma semana e já tinha completa noção que se você falasse que não para Hector estaria literalmente pedindo para que ele fizesse exatamente o oposto. Aquele garoto daria muita dor de cabeça para Coral. Como se concentrar na reunião se estaria o tempo todo preocupado com o que aquele moleque iria tentar? Ele rosnou baixo, irritado, se soubesse que usar Hector como refém fosse tão trabalhoso ele nem sequer tentaria em primeiro lugar. Não que Coral estivesse preocupado com Hector, como usaria ele como moeda de troca se ele fosse morto? Por fim, ele estalou os dedos irritados.

“Beer!” Coral chamou ao familiar que lhe acompanhava, ficando de joelhos para acariciar a cabeça do animal. “Eu vou precisar de um favor… Você vai ter que ficar aqui. Garanta que Hector não faça besteira, consegue fazer isso por mim amigão?” Questionou, recebendo um latido como resposta. “Obrigado amigão… Agora vai lá.” Ordenou, vendo ao animal correr de volta para casa. Mas aquilo não parecia o suficiente. Ele sabia que Hector era engenhoso, o que simplesmente o impedia de bolar alguma coisa para se livrar da atenção do familiar? O homem bufou, impaciente, pegando um saquinho leve no porta luvas, agarrando um punhado de areia entre os dedos. “miroir miroir du mien, regarde-le. Ne laisse pas il fait somme chose idiot”

Assim que a areia clara foi jogada no ar, uma intensa luz alaranjada serviu de contorno para a imagem que começou a se moldar à sua frente, e pouco depois, uma cópia de areia perfeitamente idêntica a Coral, se encontrava frente ao carro.

“Sabe o que precisa fazer. Agora vá.” Ordenou, observando sua cópia andar desajeitado por entre a estrada, hora parecendo não saber exatamente como andar e hora parecendo um automato tentando andar pela primeira vez. Coral rosnou baixo, se aquilo ficasse sentado Hector talvez não notasse a diferença e não tentaria fazer nenhuma besteira idiota. Enquanto o carro acelerava rumo a seu destino, Coral se sentia satisfeito em seu trabalho de manter Hector sem tentar bobagem, talvez ele tivesse conseguido fazer o seu máximo para evitar que ele saísse de casa e aquilo era satisfatorio, mas Coral não poderia subestimar ao poder de um bottom francês irritado.

Depois de xingar Coral com todo o arsenal de palavrões que tinha, particularmente lustroso visto que quando eram crianças Cedric ensinava-lhe escondido para poder usar contra valentões que Cedric bateria em seguida, ninguém podia machucar ao irmãozinho de Cedric, mas aquilo havia sido há muito tempo, e Hector não era mais o irmãozinho do Cedric. Hector não iria renunciar a fazer aquilo. Ele tinha certeza que estava certo, além de que Coral não mandava em Hector. Mas ao ouvir o barulho da maçaneta e ver Beer e ‘Coral’ entrarem, ele soube que precisaria de um plano.

“Achei que tinha uma reunião.”

“E eu achei que tinha coisas que estudar.” Respondeu, debochado. “Estou aqui para impedir que me desobedeça.” Assegurou, indo em direção a sala de estar e ligando a tv. Ele não poderia fazer o ritual com aquele encosto o encarando, além de que apesar de Beer se mostrar mais dócil com Hector do que com maioria das pessoas, ele sabia que o familiar não teria problema nenhum em arrancar o braço de Hector com os dentes se ele fizesse besteira, e Hector gostava de ter um par de braços funcionais.

Enquanto tomava seu demorado banho matinal, Hector bateu a mão em seu rosto, infernos ele passaria a tarde dentro de uma biblioteca estudando magia, ele com certeza iria encontrar algo que o ajudasse a sair despercebido da casa, se livrar da perseguição que aconteceria e conseguir achar alguém louco o suficiente para concordar com a ideia louca de ajudar Hector a fazer uma coisa estúpida como aquela ideia. Mas ele precisava de alguém do clã da preguiça para o ajudar, e ele sabia que Sebastian não aceitaria nunca aquela loucura, mas isso deixava uma pessoa disponível, alguém que não realmente era inteligente para questionar Ivor.

**Jacob**

Como descrever o estado que Jacob estava naquela manhã se não pelo adjetivo ‘lixo’? Morrendo de dores de cabeça e jogado no quarto, o Stein sentia seu estômago latejar por necessidade de comida mesmo que ele não conseguisse comer nada sem pôr tudo para fora em seguida. Até mesmos seus dentes e dedos doíam de forma considerável. O cabelo desarrumado e olheiras nos olhos se mantinham como relíquias da noite mal dormida e das vezes que Jacob agarrou e puxou os cabelos com força na esperança de conseguir se distrair de sua cabeça que parecia que iria explodir.

“Jac, você precisa comer alguma coisa.” Dante murmurou, batendo na porta do quarto envolvido pelo breu quase absoluto se não pelo abajur fraco de luz amarelada no criado-mudo. Jacob resmungou algo, tão incoerente que nem sequer ele havia conseguido entender o que havia falado, mas com certeza não foi um ‘Entre eu aceito a comida’, Dante fungou, céus ele não estava cheirando muito bem. “E talvez tomar um banho… Você está cheirando a cachorro molhado.”

“Eu acho que essa deveria ser a prioridade da manhã.” Lanore respondeu, aparecendo na porta com uma xícara de chá. “Você vai ficar melhor quando beber esse chá especial, minha mãe que me ensinou, ele cura tudinho, e eu coloquei uns morangos para ter um gostinho bom.”

“Eu não quero nada… Vai que é uma poção ou algo assim.” A sentença foi praticamente rosnada para a dupla. Ok, era mais que evidente que Jacob estava com uma pulga atrás da orelha em relação a isso, semana passada, Jacob e Safiya simplesmente tiveram as portas arrombadas para todo esse mundo novo, e sim, Jacob havia ficado BEM irritado com o fato de Lanore e Dante nunca terem lhe contado nada, mas convenhamos, Jacob era cadelinho demais para ficar com raiva daqueles dois.

“Você poderia parar de ser teimoso! É só chá! E você visivelmente não está bem! Só alguns goles.” Lanore insistiu. Se Jacob achava que iria vencer uma moça que conseguia convencer o teimoso Labash a arrumar seus brinquedos, ele estava muitíssimo enganado. “E realmente precisamos arrumar um banho para você.” Lanore murmurou, entrando no quarto, seguida por Dante, elu, diferente de Lanore, dificilmente teria tido coragem de entrar naquele quarto com a forma… Não amigável, com a qual Jacob parecia se comunicar.

“Eu adoraria que parassem… de falar do meu cheiro.” O maior do trio resmungou, se remexendo impaciente na cama, seus lençóis já se encontravam encharcados por conta do suor frio de Jacob, ele estava longe de parecer bem e pelo amor de deus ele literalmente estava fedendo a cachorro molhado.

Lanore se aproximou, com uma valentia saída não se sabe aonde, tocando na testa de Jacob, quase pulando para trás ao sentir a mão de Jacob agarrar com força seu pulso, puxando-a de forma abrupta e um tanto quanto rude para perto, o suficiente para que ela pudesse sentir o hálito quente em seu ouvido provocar arrepios por seu corpo.

“Você está linda hoje, sabia?” Ele sussurrou, próximo ao ouvido da morena, sorrindo ao notar a coloração rubra se espalhar pelo rosto da Mcllavre. Mas a compostura galanteador não demorou muito, antes de virar para o lado, xingando pela dor de cabeça, o pacote de Aspirinas praticamente vazio ao lado da cama parecia não surtir o mínimo efeito e aquilo realmente preocupava Lanore, ela sequer poderia recorrer a Jacob Storm, afinal o homem, de recém pintado cabelo azul, se encontrava ocupado em uma cirurgia e havia jurado, em nome de todo o panteão infernal, que a jogaria pela janela do hospital se ela tentasse o arrastar para alguma coisa quando acabasse.

“Eu… U-uhm acho que, bem, uhm, DanDan vem comigo aqui rapidinho.” A frase foi falada sem tempo para resposta du Dante, que saiu praticamente arrastado pelo braço por um Lanore ainda vermelha. A porta do quarto fechando ao saírem, a morena demorou seus bons minutos até conseguir respirar e formular frases que não começassem com ela suspirando ou sentindo o peito acelerado, Dante precisou pegar um copo de água com açúcar para que ela terminasse de ter seu surto de mociola apaixonada para terminarem a conversa. “Tem alguma coisa estranha com ele… Por que ele está cheirando a cachorro? Ele não tem nenhum nem saiu da cama recentemente!”

“E como ele ficou tão forte? Olha seu braço! Ele tá vermelho! E dá para ver que ele nem sequer fez esforço para isso… Tipo, eu sei que ele é forte, eu já vi o braço dele… M-mas é diferente!” Elu se corrigiu, sentindo a bochecha enrubrecer, se Dante tinha uma fraqueza, ela era raciocinar quando estava perto daqueles dois. “Eu acho que precisamos procurar ajuda, do nível alguém que pode saber o que fazer para ajudar ele.”

“Não podemos só chegar na base do ‘Ei, nosso crush está fedendo e forte mesmo ele sendo visivelmente forte’ iam achar que estamos só querendo roubar o tempo deles!”

DanDan sentiu as bochechas aquecerem, cobrindo o rosto entre os dedos por um minuto, mordiscando os lábios, como Lanny podia simplesmente sair falando aquele tipo de coisas? Jacob? Crush deles? Pft… Ok sim, mas ele ainda não ia só sair concordando com as palavras de Lanny.

“O que você tem em mente então? Ele está doente a dias! Ele mal come direito e parece longe de estar bem. Não conseguimos nem fazer ele tomar banho! Precisamos de ajuda de alguém experiente com o Jacob e de preferência forte o bastante para ajudar a gente a tirar ele da cama!”

“Dante, ajudaria muito se sua prioridade não fosse ver o Jac saindo do banheiro com uma toalha na cintura.” Lanore brincou. “E ainda podemos jogar um balde de água nele, aproveitaria e limparia um pouco aquele lençol, eu estava com medo dele sair andando ou o Jacob se afogar de tão molhado que ele está.”

“Lanny isso é sério! Vamos pelo menos ligar para a mãe dele, talvez sei lá tenha uma sopa que ele goste que ajude ele a melhorar ou ao menos comer alguma coisa sem colocar tudo para fora.”

“Vocês podem para de gritar?!” O homem brandou, saindo irritado do quarto, batendo de forma violenta a porta, o bastante para assustar a dupla. O rosto, assim como todo o corpo do moreno, estava em um intenso tom de vermelho, os olhos cerrados como se a luz machucasse seus olhos. “Meus ouvidos vão explodir se continuarem falando alto assim!”

“Mas nós estávamos falando normal?” Dante olhou para Lanore, de forma rápida, antes que realmente processase a presença de Jacob. “Jac você está bem?” Elu questionou, encostando no braço do moreno e afastando a mão rapidamente, céus ele praticamente parecia estar fervendo embaixo da pele. “Jac precisamos ver sua temperatura! Você ’tá praticamente fervendo!”

A resposta veio em um literal rugido, como se Jacob estivesse a muito pouco de avança contra Dante e abocanha-lo, o moreno correu para o banheiro, se trancando de forma rápida, um estalo alto precedeu o som de metal se chocando contra o chão. A tranca havia quebrado, mas Jacob não se deu tempo de se importar com aquilo. Ele sentia a pele borbulhar, e a solução lógica para ele foi e jogar na água fria do chuveiro, berrando alto de dor graças ao choque térmico. Mesmo que a água estivesse gelada, a sensação parecia não passar de forma nenhuma.

Do lado de fora do banheiro, Dante discava apreensivo para Isabela, praticamente pulando de ansiedade enquanto o mesmo apenas chamava, parecendo que se passariam horas, até que um breve silêncio indicou que a ligação fora atendida.

“Isabela é o…”

“Olá Dante.” A mulher respondeu, de forma calma, tomando uma golada de seu chá quente. “Eu sabia que ligaria, mas achei que seria mais tarde, eu nem sequer terminei de tomar meu chá ainda.” A mulher gargalhou. “Deixe-me adivinhar, meu filho está dando problemas certo?”

“S-Sim ele…”

“Querido eu só posso te dizer uma coisa agora. Jacozinho está passando por uma coisa muito, muito especial.” A mulher cortou novamente a fala. “E eu recomendaria que vocês se afastassem dele por hoje, mesmo que eu já imagine que a resposta de vocês dois sejam não, não querem deixar o namorado de vocês sozinho.”

“E-ele não é meu… Ele não é nosso namorado! Nós três somos amigos e eu estou preocupado com ele!”

“Dante, Jacob precisa ficar sozinho agora, ele vai ficar bem meu coração.” A mulher assegurou. “Que tal fazerem uma canja para ele? Jacob gosta de frango, isso pode ajudar ele.” Isabela sugeriu, de forma suave

“Oh… Ok, bem… Obrigado, senhora Isabela!” Elu sorriu, desligando o telefone, foi uma conversa estranha? Foi, mas ao menos elu tinha alguma coisa agora, talvez uma canja ajudasse mesmo, mas elu não teve tempo de comentar a ideia com Lanore, que se encontrava ocupada demais, encarando a porta do quarto de Jacob, que fora praticamente arrombada. Um buraco profundo na parede. Jacob havia corrido do banheiro, arrumando desorganizado as roupas, o som de vidro quebrando arrancou um grito de desespero vindo de ambos. Jacob não podia ter pulado pela janela, era alto demais, ele morreria pela queda!

Contudo, ao se aproximarem temerosos da janela, prevendo encontrar os restos de um espatifado Jacob, tudo o que encontraram fora a uma figura correndo, de forma rápida, como se não tivesse sofrido um arranhão sequer, yeap, aquilo estava estranho demais para o gosto de Lanore, e ela era uma bruxa, então havia passado completamente dos limites aceitáveis de coisas estranhas.

  
  
  


“Você dirige, eu ligo para a polícia… E para as ambulâncias.” Lanore sinalizou para Dante, ele não teve tempo de protestar, antes que se desse conta já estava dirigindo a alta velocidade pela estrada, talvez as pessoas deveriam ter medo dos motoristas de Montroir. Mas eu acho que a prioridade de muitos deles, no momento era o homem correndo, suas feições irritadas e desesperadas, afinal, Jacob ainda conseguia sentir a pele queimar, borbulhando como se seu sangue estivesse em brasas. Jacob perdeu noção do quanto corria ou a quanto tempo o fazia. Mas fora o suficiente para se ver afastado dos carros, prédios e casas, cercado pela mata interminável de pinheiros altos. Seus ouvidos doíam, aquelas malditas buzinas! Mas… Jacob estava longe de estar perto de qualquer carro, foi o pensamento que passou brevemente por sua cabeça, antes dela fazer questão de arderem o suficiente para Jacob precisar se apoiar em uma árvore para não cair de joelhos no chão. Ele precisava encontrar água, fria, congelante se possível. E de alguma forma, ele conseguiu sentir a úmidade, o cheiro de água, mesmo que fosse uma coisa idiota, água não tinha cheiro. Mesmo assim, era uma intuição que ele deveria seguir. Isso se não quisesse cozinhar vivo o que não se mostrava uma coisa muito agradável. Jacob era quente, mas não era para tanto, será que algum dia aquele ano Jacob não iria quase morrer de forma peculiar? Provavelmente a próxima vez seria devorado por caranguejos. Se houvesse uma próxima vez. O moreno finalmente se decidiu, correndo com tudo floresta a dentro, pulando por troncos caídos e usando árvores próximas como impulso, as roupas lhe sendo arrancadas do corpo quando avistou ao lago cristalino. Jacob cambaleou em direção a água, sentindo a umidade em seus pés, repentinamente seus ouvidos pararam de doer, seus joelhos tombando na água, sentindo as pedras e cascalho arranharem seu joelho. Mergulhando com dificuldade na água gelada, até que estivesse completamente submerso, envolto pela imensidão fria. Os olhos de Jacob se voltando para o alto, em direção a luz, porém, no lugar de ver os borrões de céu, olhos vermelhos o encaravam, de forma ansiosa, impaciente, como se estivesse impaciente de esperar pela próxima ação de Jacob, gritar não era plausível, apenas faria gastar ar e engolir água, e correr seria mais estupido ainda, mas por alguma causa, Jacob não sentiu medo ou qualquer sentimento semelhante quando o animal entrou na água, a passos lentos, pelo contrário, Jacob andou em direção a ele. Quilômetros dali, o uivo bestial pode ser escutado. 

**Narciso**

  
  


O loiro mordiscava os lábios. Se alguém pudesse entender o que o descendente de franceses sentia, ele realmente adoraria que a pessoa fizesse o favor de o explicar. Narciso não conseguia explicar como um não havia virado sim com tanta facilidade, mas, de alguma forma, ele havia aceitado voltar ao jogo de Garnet. Tudo o que ele sabia era que estava apreensivo, sentado em um banco no parque, aguardando ansioso para que a ligação parasse de chamar de uma vez, antes que ele roesse seus lábios até não haver mais nada para roer.

Era um fim de tarde quente. O pequeno lago perto de sua casa parecia um bom local para apreciar os tons pastéis que se expandiam por entre o horizonte, do mais suave das rosas ao violento laranja do sol que partia e o tom escuro da noite próxima. Chloe se permitia aproveitar ao reflexo da água, o lápis rabiscando o esboço de sua próxima arte, um pouco de ar puro faria bem, e graças a Wakhan, que havia assegurado que os dois não fossem alvo de visitas inesperadas, ela poderia apreciar aquela majestosa tarde.

“Achei que não ligaria mais para mim.” a voz de Cedric, do outro lado da linha, fora o bastante para que Narcisse quase caísse do pequeno banco improvisado que usava. “Olá, Narci”

“Você…” O loiro murmurou, mordiscando o indicador, vamos Narci. Era só seguir os script, foco! “Disse que estaria livre sempre que eu quisesse te encontrar” A frase não chegou a ser dita, não propriamente falando. Narciso a murmurou, sentindo as letras ricochetearem em sua garganta.

“Soube que tem uma exposição nova de orquídeas na cidade. Eu sei que você é bem ocupado, mas que tal eu te roubar por uma noite?” A voz do moreno soou galante, naquele maldito tom galante que fazia que Narci se sentisse idiota.

“Orquídeas são incríveis!” O loiro soou animado, ele estava a ponto de sugerir levar sua irmã consigo, mas ele parou por um segundo, era uma ideia idiota. Ele sabia que ela não podia ser vista, e sair com o filho do carrasco da cidade? Fora de cogitação. “Mas… Estava pensando em algo mais… Privado.”

“O que tem em mente?” Ele soou brincalhão, como se estivesse se deliciando ao som dos gaguejos do loiro. Narciso conseguia imaginar o rosto do moreno sorrindo ladino do outro lado da linha.

“Nós… Podemos ir para algum lugar… Sabe, só nós dois.”

“Deveria me chamar para um jantar antes.” Ele anunciou, sorrindo baixo. “Tenho que ir… Estou em uma reunião e sinto que vão arrancar meu couro se eu não voltar logo… Consegue ficar um tempo sem falar comigo?”

“Consigo me virar… Tem ideia de onde vamos?”

“Conheço um lugarzinho bacana…” Ele respondeu, de forma suave. “Te vejo em algumas horas, carinha” O telefone mal fora desligado direito antes de Narci arremessar o telefone emprestado na grama, Garnet ainda seria o motivo de um ataque do coração em Narciso. Como diabos ele havia pedido para ir para um lugar isolado com Cedric?! Ele era um garanhão, onde Narciso estava se metendo, em nome da Deusa mãe? Ele possivelmente deveria achar que Narciso queria fazer as coisas estranhas que tinham em filmes e livros de biologia.

Quando questionou Garnet sobre o que fazer a explicação foi simples, para ser franco, poderia ser simplesmente resumido em ‘Segue o flow e depois consiga informações.’ E enquanto arrumava a camisa branca dentro das calças esfarrapada em uma tonalidade que algum dia deveria ter sido bege, ele se fez ao trabalho de repetir seu mantra sobre tudo aquilo. Ele estava fazendo tudo aquilo por ela, por sua irmã, garantir que estaria a par de coisas, saber se alguma coisa ruim iria acontecer, aquela tal de armada era perigosa. E mesmo que ele precisasse fazer coisas que nunca havia feito ou… Fazer uma coisa como usar Cedric, ele sabia que estaria fazendo aquilo para proteger sua família. Se Wakhan descobrisse, possivelmente negaria de forma instintiva. Narciso não era a droga de um Walkie Talkie ou gravador, era um garoto doce e adorável que gostava de sorvete, não era um prostituto. Mas Narci entendia que era um risco que precisava tomar. E apenas depois de toda essa reflexão ele se deu conta de um pequeno fato um tanto quanto importante na situação, o cabeça de vento não havia lembrado de pedir por um ponto de referência. Como ele faria para encontrar ao moreno? Digo, talvez se ele procurasse alto bonitão no google aparecesse algo… Nope! Ele não havia acabado de pensar que Cedric era bonitão, foi uma ilusão de óptica.

“Você é definitivamente o homem mais bonitão que eu vi hoje.” A voz melodiosa e risonha de sua irmã preencheu seus ouvidos, e Narciso não pode conter um sorriso se formar em seus lábios. Os dedos do loiro correndo por entre o braço da irmã que envoltava seu pescoço.

“Eu sou o único homem que você viu hoje!” Narciso complementou, gargalhando

“Fale isso para o DiCaprio.” respondeu. “Eu vou ficar bem… Você promete pra mim que vai voltar bem?”

“Eu nunca te deixaria, nunca nunquinha.” Ele assegurou, beijando a palma da irmã. “Eu vou voltar antes que você sequer tenha notado que eu fui embora.”

“Bem, eu vou estar sozinha com a Ártemis, eu já vou estar notando.” Ele suspirou, beijando a bochecha do irmão. “Eu não quero que você fique se arriscando por minha causa…”

“Hey.” Ele murmurou, virando para encarar os olhos da irmã, segurando gentilmente seu rosto. “Eu vou ficar bem. Cedric pode parecer intimidador, mas ele é uma pessoa bem legal.”

“Achei que só tivessem conversado uma vez?” A irmã indagou.

“Bem… Eu talvez tenha encontrado ele a uns dias atrás… Eu estava vendendo rosas para ajudar uma campanha de caridade com a Selene… Ele… Ele comprou todas as rosas e me deu de presente.” O loiro gargalhou, passando gentilmente uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha. “Ele disse que tinha comprado demais e que eu era ‘fofo’. Depois disso, nós começamos a conversar ocasionalmente.”

“Uhm… Você não acha errado você estar meio que usando ele?” A pergunta foi simples, ao menos ela teria sido muito simples para qualquer outra pessoa, mas foi o bastante para que o coração de Narciso errasse uma batida. Era errado. Narciso nem sequer precisava pensar muito sobre aquilo, a resposta vinha automaticamente em sua mente quando ponderada sobre aquilo. Ele abriu a boca para responder, salvo pelo gongo que foi a notificação em seu celular.

“Eu tenho que ir. Ele pediu para que eu o encontrasse no memorial da imigração britânica. Te vejo logo.” Assegurou, beijando a bochecha da irmã ao se despedir, pegando sua bicicleta e rumando em direção ao local sugerido, as pernas de Narciso que lutassem para pedalar tanto.

O memorial da imigração poderia ser simplesmente resumido como um ‘parque gourmet’ ao norte da cidade, uma estátua de pedra polida representando os ingleses chegando a cidade costeira depois da guerra dos trinta anos. Adornada com fontes mirabolantes e um lustroso mar de luzes, era um dos pontos turísticos da cidade, e agora, adornado com um exausto Narciso, que soltava com cuidado a bicicleta junto a uma das fontes. O local estava praticamente vazio, isso, é claro, se você considerasse a elegante figura masculina apoiada no carro escuro, a camisa social de botões aberta em alguns pontos enquanto ele esperava, de forma paciente, Narciso precisou tomar fôlego antes de conseguir se aproximar.

Conseguir distinguir se a viagem foi rápida, se eles chegaram a trocar palavras durante o percurso ou se Narciso apenas estava nervoso demais para conversar poderiam facilmente entrar na lista de coisas que vão ser inexplicáveis e permaneceram em mistério por sua longa faixa de tempo. Narciso apenas se deu conta do quanto estava disperso quando chegaram a uma estrada de terra, avançando em direção a floresta escura. Talvez Cedric fosse algum tipo de Serial Killer que estava levando ele para um lugar afastado!

“Então… para onde estamos indo exatamente?” O loiro questionou, tirando os olhos da janela, encarando o sorriso ladino nos lábios de Cedric.

“Você disse que queria um lugar afastado. Só nós dois, carinha.” Cedric respondeu simplista.

“Parece o fim do mundo.” O loiro brincou, recebendo uma gargalhada em resposta. Narciso se permitiu respirar fundo, era estranho como o moreno conseguia o deixar nervoso e relaxado ao mesmo tempo. Por fim, Narciso se viu esperando em frente a um pequeno chalé, pequeno mesmo que possivelmente deveria ser maior que a casa que dividia com sua irmã. Não era muito difícil, na verdade, Narciso e Chloe dividiam menos espaço do que maioria das pessoas ocupavam sozinhas. A porta abriu para revelar o espaçoso espaço rústico feito de madeira, velas pendiam dentro de potes atados ao teto com cordas, uma garrafa de vinho em cima da pequena mesa de centro aguardava convidativa junto a duas taças.

“Cedric você… Arrumou isso para nós?”

“Achou que eu iria fazer pouco caso para sua visita?” Ele riu, um arrepio correndo por entre a espinha de Narci ao sentir um beijo em sua nuca, as mãos do moreno correndo por entre seus braços. “Vem… Aquela foi uma safra ótima.” Sorriu, estalando os dedos, uma luz roxa suave preenchendo o quarto. Narciso suplicou para que suas pernas não cedessem e ele conseguisse andar.

Se Narci aprendeu uma coisa aquela noite, era que um, Cedric era um ótimo acompanhante quando se tratava de bebida, e que cama de ricos eram mais confortáveis que o sofá cama que ele dividia com a irmã. Narciso não saberia explicar muito bem como, mas sabia que se via em sua segunda taça, deitando na cama próximo a Cedric, o mesmo ainda rindo da última história que havia contado. Narciso tentava seguir a risca a dica dada por Garnet. Beba o mínimo possível e mantenha a taça dele sempre cheia, mas ele parecia longe de estar perto de ceder ao álcool.

“Então… Eu te tirei de alguma reunião importante grandão?” Ele questionou, dedilhando a borda da taça com o indicador.

“Não muito… Coral e Zarina queria conversar sobre uma coisa importante. Sabe, discutir se iríamos continuar sendo um clã independente ou se iríamos tentar fazer um novo conselho, com o Robert e o Sebastian.” Ele respondeu com um dar de ombros. “E decidimos que faríamos votações gerais com o clã na terça.”

“Isso parece interessante.” O loiro murmurou, tomando um gole da bebida, sentindo-a descer rasgando por sua garganta. “Você parecia bem ocupado. Aconteceu só isso mesmo?”

“Por que está tão interessado em trabalho?” Ele riu, pousando a taça na cabeceira, se aproximando de Narciso, o loiro desviando o olhar para o lado. Seria mais difícil do que já era manter uma conversação se aqueles malditos olhos castanhos continuassem o encarando. Os dedos de Cedric roçando suavemente seu queixo ao deixar um gentil beijo em sua testa. “Eu vou começar a achar que eu sou só trabalho.”

“Não é não!” O loiro protestou, levantando o rosto, corando levemente ao notar o quão próximo o moreno estava perto de si. “D-Digo… Eu sei que você deve ser muito ocupado com todos os problemas de clã e… E eu não sei o que falar com você porque eu geralmente fico confuso e com a língua embolada demais quando estou perto de você é… e… Eu acho que seria bem legal se eu calasse a boca.” O loiro murmurou, nervoso, tomando um gole de sua bebida e recebendo uma risada vinda do Blanchard, que segurou seu rosto entre os dedos, encarando-o no fundo de seus olhos.

“Hey, não precisa ficar nervoso ok? Eu não vou te morder a menos que você queira.” Ele brincou, galante, Cedric era… Bem Cedric demais para deixar a oportunidade passar. “Que tal você não preocupar sua cabecinha com coisas chatas com isso? Que tal me falar um pouco mais de você?”

O loiro o fitou, mordiscando o lábio incerto. Confiar em Cedric era um tiro no escuro. E mentir para ele era um tiro pior ainda, ele realmente tinha medo daquilo tudo, mas Cedric também lhe deixava ansioso demais. No fim Narciso apenas sorriu, segurando a mão do moreno.

“Bem… Eu gosto de flores.” Ele sorriu. O resto da noite passou como um pulo, a conversa entre os dois fluiu por horas, o suficiente para que na manhã seguinte, Narci ainda acordaria, deitado frente a frente ao moreno. Aquilo estava ficando pessoal demais para o gosto de Narciso, quanto tempo demoraria até ele começar a não notar mais o que era apenas informação e atuação? Isso ainda o assustaria, mas Narciso preferiu aproveitar o momento de paz que fora aquela noite, paz sempre era bem-vinda, e calmarias deviam ser aproveitadas, nunca se sabia quando tempestades vinham.

**Dante**

Para alguém que não apenas estudava astrofísica, mas era um dos melhores se não o melhor de sua turma, Dante parecia tomar decisões que realmente levariam outras pessoas a questionarem, de forma plausível, o QI do italiano de cabelo azul — como, por exemplo, a decisão de sair pelo meio da floresta no meio da noite, acompanhado de uma bruxa atrás do seu crush que misteriosamente sobreviveu a uma bela queda de alguns andares e saiu ileso — Dante possivelmente foi o pioneiro da expressão ‘Assim de saúde mental’. Os celulares em mãos enquanto a dupla deslizava pelo emaranhado de galhos e terra, o som dos galhos tremulando sobre o vento noturno, estava longe de ser um som convidativo. Era alto, longo, quase como um constante apito. Mas não era um apito que iria impedir a dupla determinada em encontrar Jacob. As mãos dadas, a dupla seguia por entre a escuridão, crente de que o calor um do outro seria o suficiente para afastar qualquer frio na espinha.

“Você… Acha que ele está bem?” A voz de Lanore parecia falhar, seja por conta do vento ou apenas por temer a resposta vinda delu, e para ser sincero Dante não sabia muito bem como responder aquilo, e o medo de magoar Lanore de alguma forma era um medo não apenas real, mas era latente.

“Lanny… Eu… Eu não realmente tenho certeza… Nós dois vimos o Jac pular da janela e sair correndo como se não tivesse sido nada, e não só isso, ele estava muito rápido! Ele não estava normal, bem eu não sei ao certo, mas normal ele não está.” Ele murmurou, parando por um minuto, estava sem sinal em seu telefone, mas ao menos ainda podia contar com a bateria. Elu levantou os olhos, indo em encontro aos de Lanore, sorrindo bobo ao notar que a morena também sorria.

“Somos bruxos, DanDan, normal não é uma palavra tão sólida em nosso vocabulário.” A morena gargalhou suavemente, olhando em volta, não sendo difícil notar a trilha de troncos quebrados. “Eu não sei porquê, mas eu tenho uma leve impressão de que nosso fisioculturista foi naquela direção. Alguém deveria dizer pra ele parar de ir pra academia no dia do braço, ele tá começando a exagerar”

“Por que eu acho que ir atrás dele assim é uma má ideia?” Dante murmurou, se aproximando da madeira quebrada, se ajoelhando um pouco para encarar melhor ao tronco partido. Aquilo havia precisado de bastante força. “Você conhece algum feitiço que poderia ter feito isso?”

“Normalmente não… Poções de força não duram tanto tempo assim… E por quê alguém lançaria um feitiço para ele ficar fisicamente mais forte? Não faz sentido.”

“Talvez algum amuleto ou talismã?” Dante questionou, enquanto a dupla, que definitivamente deveria compartilhar o mesmo neurônio, apenas decidiu seguir pela trilha escura sem sinal de celular atrás de um louco musculoso, noção para que?

“Uhm… Bem os talismãs Wicca são bem fortes, mas eu nunca vi nada assim, nem o gostos… O Wakhan!” Corrigiu sua frase, nervosa, mas quem culparia Lanore por pensar o óbvio. “Parece ter essa força física.”

“Bem, metade das pessoas nessa cidade parecem tomar mais Whey protein do que água.” Dante rebateu, oferecendo, de forma cavalheiresca, a mão para que Lanore pudesse descer o pequeno desnível de solo, o resultado, fruto de um tropeço exagerado de Lanore, foi dois minutos de dois idiotas se encarando e gaguejando não sabendo lidar com a situação na qual ambos estiveram tão perto fisicamente.

“Eu.. uhm… Acho que devemos seguir, devemos já estar perto sabe?” Dante murmurou, a voz baixa, enquanto elu ainda se mantinha próximo do de Lanore, o rosto da McLlavre iluminado pela luz da lua cheia poderia facilmente entrar na lista de patrimônios da humanidade e céus, que todos os santos e demônios estivessem de prova o quão acelerado estava o peito de Dante. Ele não pode evitar um sorriso suave brotar em seu rosto claro. Ele conseguia sentir a respiração quente de Lanore próxima a si.

“Por que você está sorrindo?” Ela riu, olhando para os olhos azuis de Dante, se perdendo na imensidão profunda dos olhos do maior, ela não se lembrava a última vez que esteve tão próxima de Dante. Seu peito palpitando ao encarar aos lábios do maior. A mão de Lanore inconscientemente deslizando pelo braço do maior quando o mesmo a puxou suavemente para mais perto. Dante umidificando os lábios.

“Eu apenas lembrei que você é a mulher mais linda do mundo” Ele sussurrou, abaixando gentilmente o rosto, os olhos fechados enquanto elu aproveitava o momento de coragem, não realmente tnha certeza se conseguiria fazer alguma coisa como aquilo sem estar embebido em adrenalina.

A sensação dos lábios de Lanore, macios e quentes, não foi sentida por Dante aquela noite, interrompidos pelo ruído de um galho próximo quebrando. Dante entrando em imediato estado de alerta, puxando Lanore protetivamente para trás de si, fazendo menção com o dedo para que ela fizesse silêncio, chegava a ser adorável o fato de Dantes achar que poderia proteger alguém com muita mais experiência e poder mágico que elu, mas Lanore gostou de aproveitar a vibes de príncipe encantado em alazão branco.

Ambos seguiram a passos lentos em direção a origem do barulho, prontos para enfrentarem ou só meterem o pé gritando que nem dois malucos, se fosse necessário. A única coisa mais assustada que eles quando pularam em direção a origem do barulho, foi o pobre coelhinho que apenas cuidava da sua vida em um passeio noturno.

“Ohmodeus!” Lanore exclamou, sorrindo boba para o pequeno e felpudo animal, fazendo menção em ir em direção a ele. “Você quase matou a gente do coração coisinha fo…”

Contudo, o mamifero nunca conseguiu ouvir ao final da exclamação. O som dos dentes se chocando, e engolindo o pequeno animal por completo, foi mais alto. Acima de onde se encontrava o coelho, um bestial e gigantesco lobo, de pelo tão escuro quanto a noite que os cercava, terminava de mascar o pelo do animal recém devorado. Lanore quase não conseguiu suprimir o grito de susto que correu por sua garganta, para sua sorte, Dante foi rápido o suficiente para cobrir sua boca. Talvez os dois verdadeiramente acreditassem que o animal não conseguiria farejar a presença dos dois, o que levava a uma dúvida real sobre média de ambos quando o assunto era biologia. Dante puxou Lanny para uma árvore próxima. Tentando, de forma falha, acalmar seu coração, tão acelerado que elu realmente teve medo de seu coração atravessar seu peito. O som dos passos pesados do animal apenas o mantinham mais assustado do que já estava. Aquele animal poderia com uma facilidade imensa cortar os dois ao meio como se fossem palítos de dente. E se aquilo tivesse atacado o Jac… Ele… Ele… Não! Jacob estava bem, e vivo. Dante e Lanore iriam achar o moreno, logo ele faria alguma coisa idiota tipo jogar uma pedra no lobo para que os dois fugissem. Mas como o mundo é uma caixinha de surpressas, o ‘alguma coisa idiota’ foi feito por uma apreensiva Lanore, os dedos reluzindo em azul enquanto uma pequena esfera luminosa e de aparência liquida se mantinha frente a seus dedos.

“Attempestas!” A morena bradou alto. Um trovão alto ecoando por entre as árvores antes de um raio atravessar o espaço, atingindo em cheio as costas do animal. Lanore recuou a mão, sentindo sua palma formigar. Entretanto, o animal não pareceu machucado, apenas terrivelmente irritado, o mesmo rosnando para Lanore. Os dentes brancos e afiados reluzindo enquanto a besta se aproximava irritada.

“Lanny!” Dante brandou, precisava de uma solução rápida. “Confuss!” Dante proferiu. Nada. Não, não! Dante havia esquecido o colar! Como elu conseguiria fazer algo sem um condutor?! Elu se sentiu indefeso, não conseguiria ajudar a Lanny e a Jac sem ele, ele não podia deixar eles se machucarem, respirando fundo, Dante levantou os dedos novamente “Confuss!” Dante repetiu. Desta vez, um estalo longo precedeu a luz alaranjada e sons de sinos que saíram de seus dedos, acertando precisamente a cabeça do animal, o mesmo desacelerando por um minuto, parecendo desnorteado “Vamos! Temos que sair daqui!”

“Não precisa repetir mais vezes.” Lanny respondeu, agarrando a mão de Dante e correndo como se não fosse haver amanhã, e possivelmente não haveria se eles parassem de correr. Mas como deve se imaginar, logo o animal se via recuperado de sua confusão, e apesar de Lanore ser a campeã olímpica da arte de correr pela própria vida desde que conhecera Jacob, ela não era páreo para um animal de quatro patas muitíssimo irritado. O focinho do animal sendo usado para jogar Dante e Lanore mata abaixo, rolando como duas bolinhas de golfe.

“Lanny… Nós precisamos sair daqui.” Dante murmurou, esforçando-se para ficar de pé, limpando a sujeira da roupa.

“Aquilo é muito rápido Dan… E sequer parece sofrer efeito dos nossos feitiços… Não temos chances.” A morena murmurou, se mantendo de pé, se apoiando com dificuldade em Dante. “Já que pode ser a última vez que eu vou falar algo pra você… Eu ouvi a conversa que você teve com sua irmã… E eu não acho que seja areia demais para seu caminhão.” A morena riu, sentindo os braços de Dante a envolvendo, sentindo os olhos marejados. “Não me solta.”

“Nunquinha.” Dante assegurou, colando a testa a de Lanore. “Foge daqui… Eu distraio ele.” Elu falou, segurando os ombros de Lanore e olhando em seus olhos.

“Você está louco?! Eu não vou te deixar aqui!” Ela afirmou, gaguejando, sentindo os olhos arderem.

“Eu não posso perder você, Lanny! Você ainda pode sair daqui, ir pra sua família, o Labash precisa de você! Você ainda tem toda uma vida pela frente! Só… Por favor, cuida da minha irmã e do meu gato”

“Eu preciso de você!” Lanore exclamou, o abraçando com força. “Eu não vou te deixar. Ok?” Ela murmurou, ouvindo aos passos do animal se aproximando, um suspiro dolorido saindo de seus lábios, colando a testa no peito delu, a maldição dos McLllavre parecia que levaria outra Lanore aquela noite. Mas essa partiria nos braços de um de seus amados.

Ambos pareciam terem apenas aceitado, não havia razão para se desesperar. Talvez pudessem passar a eternidade juntos. Porém, suas expectativas foram quebradas com o som de um tiro alto para o céu, atrás da dupla, Isabela parecia terrivelmente satisfeita em poder atirar, Wakhan, que a acompanhava, parecia duvidar muito a escolha de vida que foi ceder uma arma para aquela mulher.

“Vocês estão bem?” A mulher perguntou alto, descendo com dificuldade até eles, abraçando a dupla com força. “Ah meus queridos eu fiquei tão preocupada, eu achei que teria chegado tarde demais.”

“Senhora Stein! O que está fazendo aqui? Na verdade, muito obrigado, você e o Wakhan, mas mesmo assim… Como nos acharam? E como acharam aquilo?”

“Eu vi a borra do chá.” A mulher explicou. “E queridos eu realmente achei que vocês já teriam entendido antes.”

“Entendido? Entendido o quê?” Dante repetiu, eufórico.

“Jacob, meu amor. Jacob é o lobo.” Isabela explicou, com a maior calma do mundo, o animal rosnando enquanto Wakhan segurava com força a um cacetete. O animal ainda rosnava, porém, era visível seu cansaço, mal conseguido se manter instável em pé. O lobo se deitou no chão. Som de ossos estalando e a cena que provocava enjoou culminou em um exausto e nu Jacob jogado ao chão. Dante perguntou se estava em algum filme de crepúsculo e se o contrato do Jacob exigia que ele ficasse nu quase o tempo todo, mas ele estava bem mais chocado para conseguir juntar palavras.

“Mas… Mas…” Lanore murmurou, encarando a Jacob tentar se manter de pé com dificuldade, a mão na cabeça enquanto ele xingava.

“Alguém tem uma Aspirina?” Questionou, piscando algumas vezes antes de seus olhos se adaptassem ao local. “Uhm… Onde nós estamos…” Ele murmurou, cobrindo a genitália rapidamente. “Uhm… Alguém tem uma calça extra ai?”

Isabela riu, arremessando uma sacola plástica que trazia consigo. “Bem… Imagino que devem estar cheios de dúvidas… Mas vamos indo. Existem coisas bem piores que o Jacob nessa floresta.”

“Piores que um Fucking lobisomem?!”

“O termo correto é Lyandre, meu caro.” Isabela corrigiu. Seguindo completamente indiferente aos olhares confusos recaídos sobre ela. Estava acostumada com isso afinal de contas.

**Hector**

A vantagem de passar a tarde trancado em uma mini biblioteca com livros de magia, era conseguir arrumar muitas maneiras de bolar um plano, e ele realmente precisaria de um bom plano se ele quisesse fazer aquele feitiço. E para a sorte de Hector, ele era uma das poucas pessoas naquela cidade com pouco mais de dois neurônios utilizáveis. A tarde passou de forma lenta, mais do que Hector estava acostumado, o folhear das páginas velhas parecia como o cair de grãos de areia em uma ampulheta, indicando o passar das horas. O conteúdo repetitivo dos materiais estudados conseguia ser terrivelmente tedioso quando não explicado pelos lábios de Coral, de certa forma, tudo naquela casa apresentava uma excruciante dependência a Coral. Sejam os cômodos silenciosos sem a voz arrogante do Zoanthus ou pelos móveis que aparentava se afundar na escuridão sem a presença do homem, para ser franco até coisas que deixavam Hector desconfortável, como a consideravelmente agitada ‘vida íntima’ de Coral e o costume de Hector precisar encantar seu quarto para ser aprova de som para não precisar ouvir os gemidos das amantes do homem ou o fato de Coral não conseguir acertar o tempero de nenhum alimento na cozinha e se sustentar sobre os pilares de quanto mais picante e forte, melhor. Mas o silêncio era uma coisa bastante útil quando se precisava pensar.

Jacob havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes andou de um lado para o outro, murmurando consigo mesmo ideias que poderiam gerar frutos. Aquela altura do campeonato, Raven já tinha mais do que certeza de que seu dono não ia muito bem da cabeça. A lista de prioridades eram simples, dar um jeito de apagar Beer sem perder o braço, se livrar do Coral, que se encontrava desde o início da manhã vendo filmes e entrar em contato com Ivor, duas das três eram coisas fáceis. A lua já estava alta no céu quando Hector dedilhava as instruções do antigo livro de feitiços imprestado, uma poção do sono, simples que possivelmente não duraria mais do que duas horas. Poderia simplesmente fazer uma ilusão de si mesmo estudando, não, seria idiota, Coral era um mestre quando o assunto era ilusões, ele possivelmente não aguentaria vinte minutos antes de ser descoberto e receber um cascudo vindo do maior. Sequer o banho frio havia ajudado o moreno a pensar em alguma coisa que pudesse o ajudar.

“Eu não disse que estava liberado de seus estudos.” O clone de Coral murmurou, sem precisar virar de costas para saber que se tratava de Hector.

“Eu estava com sede, e decidi aproveitar para dar a ração do Beer.” Hector explicou-se, se apoiando no sofá, Coral parecia estar bastante entretido com alguma série sobre loiras com seios grandes discutindo. “Preciso pedir permissão para beber água também ou vai me proibir disso também?”

“Não mime meu familiar, Hector. E o quanto antes você desencanar disso melhor para nós dois.” Coral respondeu simplista, se espreguiçando. “Estou fazendo isso pelo seu bem. Agora se não vai ficar fazendo birra eu tenho um reality show pra assistir.” O homem murmurou, água do ainda molhado cabelo de Hector gotejando em seu ombro. Beer parecia estranhamente indiferente a presença de Coral, o que era estranho visto o quão próximo o familiar era de seu bruxo. Tinha algo errado. E Hector agora teria tempo de tentar descobrir, a poção sendo diluída na comida do familiar, que pouco tempo depois já se encontrava adormecido no chão.

Quando Hector voltou para a sala, se apoiando no sofá para encarar ao que o mais velho assistia, logo notou o estranho buraco que se encontrava no sueter do maior, ele com certeza não estava ali antes. E apesar de a garrafa de cerveja na mesa estar aberta a aparente bom tempo, um gole sequer havia sido tomado. O sofá estava sujo de areia dourada. E com a facilidade que se calcula um mais um, a ficha de Hector finalmente caiu. Ele se sentiu idiota por não ter notado antes, Coral era biscoiteiro, ele nunca perderia a oportunidade de ficar sem camisa em casa. Hector correu para a cozinha, pegando um balde velho e enchendo de água.

“Coral me ajuda, eu fiquei entalado embaixo do armário!” Hector gritou, se escondendo na escuridão da cozinha e murmurando um feitiço de ilusão simples, simples o suficiente para apenas retratar sua cintura. E, infelizmente como era de se esperar, o homem entrou na cozinha, rápido como um raio, olhando com cobiça para a cintura do moreno enquanto se aproximava, Hector ficou terrivelmente ofendido ao descobrir que a prioridade do Coral de areia fora dar um tapa nas nádegas da ilusão no lugar de ajudá-lo a sair.

“Autorização e consentimento seriam legais nessa situação, babaca.” Hector exclamou alto, jogando o contéudo, e o balde em si, na cabeça do homem. Não demorou muito para que o mesmo fosse desmanchado, como castelos de areia quando eram chocados pela água do mar. “Eu diria que foram dois coelhos com um balde de água só.” Ele falou, olhando para Raven sentado em cima da mesa. O gato o encarando. “Qual é, foi engraçado.”

“Nope, não foi.” O gato respondeu, se espreguiçando e pulando para mais perto da pia.

“Você ficou um saco desde que aprendeu a falar… Como eu engulo essa história de você ser meu familiar?”

“Com muitas latas de atum para mim por ter que aturar essas suas piadas.” O gato respondeu, ácido, se acomodando nos braços do recém descoberto bruxo.

Ivor aceitar vir pode ter sido o mais fácil das etapas, bastou dizer que ele precisava de ajuda, passar o endereço e antes que Ivor se desse conta, estava desenhando com giz no chão do quarto de Hector, enquanto o mesmo terminava de acender as velas.

“Então… Você sabe que isso é bem perigoso né?” Ivor questionou, o encarando, enquanto terminava de desenhar as runas.

“Eu sei.” Hector respondeu, com um simplista dar de ombros. “Mas eu preciso fazer isso. Você sabe como fazer o feitiço?”

“Eu to com o livro bem aqui… Então, Hector, eu vou te colocar para dormir e te mandar para dentro da sua cabeça, você vai ter que achar o sonho por conta própria então evite se distrair em suas memórias ou outras coisas. Quanto mais tempo você passar lá mais vai ser díficil te tirar e mais fundo você vai estar, por isso vou te dar um feitiço de hora no sonho, você vai ter só uma hora. Ache o sonho, reviva ele, e quando acabar, diga Beaux revê etre finisson, je me levé vite et maintment e eu te tiro de lá na hora.” O loiro explicou, sentado na cama, encarando enquanto Raven ronronava perto dele. “E como você está sonhando o tempo passa muito rápido, para você pode parecer pouco tempo, mas vão ter se passado uma hora.”

“Entendido.” O moreno concordou com a cabeça. “Eu to pronto… Pode fazer.”

Ivor o encarou, um tanto indeciso sobre se realmente deveria prosseguir com aquilo ou não. Mas ele já havia feito o círculo, seria perda de tempo não usar. Ivor levantou as mãos, fechando os olhos enquanto Hector, as velas brilhando em um tom suave de cinza. Quase prateado.

“Beaux Rêves… Mauvaisse Rêves. Les soir bien dormie je vous suplie, ecute mon n’appele.” Ivor começou, as palavras ditas com tanta delicadeza pareciam dar sono. Hector manteve os olhos fechados, sentado com as pernas dobradas. Apenas relaxe, foi o que pensou. “Belphegor, prince de les rêves, ecuté mon n’appele…’ Hector não prestou atenção no resto do discurso, era tedioso. Aquilo não iria dar certo

“Ivor eu acho que não deu certo.” Hector começou a sentença, abrindo os olhos. O quarto estava vazio. Talvez ele tivesse ido ao banheiro, pensou ao se levantar, andando em direção a maçaneta, porém, ao abrir a porta e se deparar com o comprido corredor, Hector percebeu que havia funcionado, ele estava sonhando. Em sua palma, um relógio marcava a hora, o tempo realmente passa rápido ali. E tempo era algo que ele não podia perder. Logo, o moreno se pôs a correr. Ao menos aquele lugar era tão organizado quanto ele.

O corredor, de aparência infinita, era quase que uma réplica idêntica do corredor da mansão Blanchard, milhares e milhares de portas se estendendo por entre as paredes, juntos ao papel de parede em tons barrocos, escuros, com faisões dourados e árvores preenchendo o espaço nas pinturas. Haviam quadros intermináveis, vez ou outra ele conseguia ver placas douradas como ‘Primeiro dia de aula’ ‘Primeiro beijo’ ‘A múmia com Cedric’ e vez ou outra ele encontrava portas envoltas por correntes. Algumas ele sabia muito bem o que era. Uma das portas se remexia violentamente enquanto Hector conseguia escutar os gritos de Dantes. Não, ele não podia se distrair, havia perdido dez minutos apenas na caminhada. Ele precisava achar aquele sonho logo, vamos cérebro colabora! Ele acelerou os passos, o som de vozes parecia se intensificar a cada passo que ele dava, com coisas específicas. Cheiro de flores de cerejeira, o barulho de ondas, o som de risadas. Hector se permitiu parar perto de uma das fotos,a porta era consideravelmente velha quando em comparação às demais, a madeira desgastada e a maçaneta enferrujada. A fotografia ao lado da mesma era borrada, como se tivesse sido tirada por uma câmera ruim, uma espiada não faria mal. A maçaneta foi aberta com dificuldade. Ele conseguia ver um garotinho pequeno, segurando apreensivo um gatinho de pelúcia e apontando para o alto.

“Ali papai!” O garotinho chamou, apontando para o alto.

“Hector seu pai não tem mais vinte anos, ele não pode correr tanto atrás de você.” A voz de Dantes fez Hector congelar no chão, uma imagem se formando no ar, um Dantes pouco mais jovem do que era na atualidade, apareceu na cena, risonho, pegando o garotinho no colo. “Onde está o monstro que você disse?”

“Ali!” O garotinho fungou, apontando para um pequeno morcego, voando inconveniente a hora da manhã. “Viu! É um monstrão! Bem ‘gandi!”

“É um morcego, Hector, não um monstro.” O homem riu-se, estendendo o dedo para que o animal pousasse em seu dedo. “As pessoas têm medo dessas carinhas… Mas se você der uma chance, vai ver que eles são animais dóceis.” Respondeu, suavemente, vendo o animal levantar voo novamente, voando perto do rosto do mais jovem. “Eu acho que ele quer ser seu amigo”

O mais jovem sorriu bobinho, estendendo as mãozinhas e sentindo o mesmo se empoleirar em seu braço. “Papai, ‘puque as pessoas não ‘gotam deles?” o mais jovem questionou.

“Porque eles são diferentes, pequeno, e as pessoas geralmente têm medo disso.” O mais velho explicou, beijando a bochecha do filho. “Mas se derem um pulo de fé, verão que eles são apenas um pouco tímidos.”

“Como eu papai?” Hector questionou, olhando para o pai. Um sorriso suave se formando no rosto do mais velho, que beijou sua testa em seguida.

“Como você, meu pequeno morceguinho.” Ele sorriu. “E eu nunca vou deixar de te proteger até que as pessoas vejam que você é especial… Você vai desabrochar seus poderes logo, pequeno, e papai vai estar aqui com você, sempre.” O homem respondeu, sorrindo, enquanto o pequeno morcego voava de volta para seu aconchego. Hector fechou a porta o mais rápido que conseguiu. havia sido uma péssima ideia. Ele tinha que continuar andando. Ao menos já estava acostumado com aquilo. Apenas seguir em frente, com isso, apenas balançou a cabeça, afastando seus pensamentos, e acelerou ao passo.

Finalmente, O corredor pareceu diferente, como se uma porta flutuasse no cenário de terra desolada que parecia ter surgido do nada, olhando para trás e para frente se podia ver o mesmo cenário de antes, como se uma parte do corredor tivesse sido cortada, e apenas a porta se mantivesse ali, yeap, algo dizia a Hector que era ali, e era sua cabeça, como discordar de si mesmo? A maçaneta, longa e estreita feita de metal, soltava faíscas, e era possível se a estática a percorrendo. Quando a porta foi empurrada, Hector se viu caindo de cara na areia.

O cenário era o mesmo, estava em um local alto, desolado e nuvens negras cobriam até onde se podia ver com a exceção de um gigante buraco sobre as nuvens, iluminando o cenário em fortes tons de laranja e dourado.

“Eu imaginei que você viria.” A voz de Linnara ecoou, atrás dele. O moreno levantando com dificuldade pela macies da areia. O som de trovões ecoando ao fundo. “Olá Hec”

“Linnara… Onde… Onde estamos?” Ele questionou, os olhos se voltando para a cidade que era consumida por brasas.

“Está aqui para aceitar meu pedido, Hector?”

“Eu estou aqui para saber o que aconteceu! Onde estamos? O que é isso? Onde você está?” O moreno proferiu, se aproximando um passo de Linnara e sentindo o chão tremer um raio acertando o coração da cidade em brasas. “O que… O que é aquele lugar.”

“Você vai aceitar, ou não?” A frase foi repetida, com veemência, demonstrando que ela não tinha o mínimo intuito de repetir a sentença ou de explicar qualquer coisa que fosse, ele não estava ali para dar as cartas que Hector queria, o vento jogava a areia para longe, o som de ondas se chocando violentamente contra a encosta.

“Estamos… Estamos em Montroir?” Hector murmurou, olhando para Linnara. Ela não lhe respondeu à pergunta, apenas o encarando. Era aquilo que ela quis dizer com tiraria tudo dele? “Não… Eu não vou deixar!”

“Hector.” A mulher riu, suavemente cobrindo os lábios. “Você não poderia me impedir nem se quisesse… Amenos que viesse comigo.”

“Eu não vou com você!” Ele bradou, irritado, um raio caindo a pouco mais de um quilômetro de distância deles. A mulher, fazendo uma menção com os braços e Hector foi arremessado com força pela areia, batendo o nariz no chão. Ivor encarou preocupado ao filete de sangue escorrer pelo nariz de Hector. Ele tinha mais cinco minutos.

“Você não é forte o suficiente Hector… Ninguém é, e a melhor coisa que pode fazer agora, é vir comigo.” A mulher sussurrou, puxando o cabelo de Hector com força. “Ou eu te mato, aqui mesmo,” Murmurou, afundando o rosto do rapaz na areia e o puxando de volta. “Não seria muito difícil.”

“Beaux revê e…” Ele começou, apenas para ser afundado novamente.

“Não vai a lugar nenhum até eu ter minha resposta Hector.” Ela murmurou, puxando seu cabelo para que ele pudesse encarar a cidade. A luz intensa e branca caindo sobre a cidade não era mais tão branca, e sim mais… Rose.

“Eu vou impedir você…” Ele murmurou

“É o que nos veremos.”

“Beaux revê etre finisson, je me levé vite et maintment.” Hector murmurou, rápido. E logo Linnara se viu sozinha no cénario desértico, areia escorrendo de sua mão, marchando silenciosa para a direção oposta a uma cidade, pisando indiferente em um pedaço de pedra branca. Que se desmanchou levemente pela pressão do sapato, quando Linnara puxou-a para fora, a mão de pedra branca quebrada se encontrava entre seus dedos, o sal desmanchando em seus dedos.

Quando Hector acordou, o que ele menos esperava era encontrar um irritado Coral o encarando, praticamente salivando de raiva, Ivor correu o mais rápido que conseguiu do quarto quando o homem puxou Hector com força pelo braço.

“Eu estava trazendo o jantar quando notei que a ilusão não respondia, e eu pensei, ele não pode ser tão teimoso assim.” O homem rosnou, jogando Hector contra a porta. “Eu falei que era fora de cogitação e você faz o quê? Aproveita que eu não estou para fazer isso?”

“Você não manda em mim ok! EU estou bem!” Ele murmurou, limpando o sangue do nariz.

“Eu estou vendo!” Ele respondeu ácido. “Você nunca escuta ninguém, inferno! Dá próxima eu falo ‘faça Hector, eu deixo’ para ver se você não faz! E tem razão, eu não sou sua babá, não sou obrigado a cuidar das suas ações infantis!”

“Eu só queria…”

“Você só queira o que Hector?! Provar que não era inútil? Provar que não era doido?” O homem vociferou, prendendo o menor contra a porta “Você só provou pra mim que é incapaz de obedecer a uma única ordem! E se você morresse uhm? Muito bom, nota dez Hector! Você não é um detetive nem nada assim, é só uma criança birrenta que acha que pode ser mais importante se fizer algo, mas adivinha Hector? Você não vai!” Coral gritou, batendo com força a porta ao sair. No caminho para o quarto ele precisou se lembrar, ele não se importava com Hector, mas precisava dele vivo para usar como moeda de troca, ao menos era o que ele dizia.

Hector apenas se sentou, encarando ao quarto ao seu redor, levando a mão em direção ao peito, ele sentia os olhos marejarem, e com Raven deitado em seu colo, o moreno chorou, como não o fizera a tanto tempo, vindo a desabar em sono, sem sonhos estranhos aquela noite.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Capítulo;; 1.7 ;;  Tout at l’amour et la guerr

**10 de agosto, Montroir.**

**Carlos**

Como Carlos começaria a explicar que o karma era uma vadia? talvez, para inicio da conversa, ele estar literalmente ajoelhado aos pés de uma mulher e Wiccana que com certeza o odiava, implorando por abrigo enquanto seu pescoço estava em perigo e ele era perseguido, mas claro, que tal um pouco de contexto antes?

**Dez horas antes, 12:00**

O som do bater de dedos de Carlos não se podia ser ouvido pelos presentes. A sala se encontrava no mais absoluto caos, com homens e mulheres gritando e apontando para as peças espalhadas pelo mapa da cidade, Carlos sequer conseguia escutar aos próprios pensamentos naquela maldita hora. O homem rosnou. Estavam naquele lugar desde as seis horas da manhã. Maquiando, xingando e revisando o plano diversas vezes. Aquele recinto abrigava a nata da antiga armada, todos naquela sala eram capitães, policiais ou detetives. Mas, mesmo assim, todos pareciam possuir imensa divergência em conseguir chegarem a um consenso. Montroir estava passando pelo que poderia se dizer como momento perturbado para não descrever como um completo caos. A pergunta ‘Quem está no poder?’ poderia lhe render uma facada no estômago se você divergisse. Montroir se via quebrada em círculos de influência, Zarina e seu novo conselho batizado de _Senatum magicis_ aliada a Robert e Sebástian , Rida e William mandando individualmente em seus clãs que pareciam prontos para explodir em um confronto, Jane Austen se mantinha nervosamente silenciosa demais, e Dantes puxava a cordas do antigo tribunal, tendo Johanne e Roman como seus apoiadores, e um estrangeiro, Allesandro, se via como o prefeito da cidade. E isso deixava a armada praticamente isenta de uma figura de poder, com exceção dos membros daquela sala, e se eles concordavam em uma coisa, era que a melhor forma de conseguirem sua própria autoridade, era tomando, a força.

“Atacar a Aikido é uma ideia idiota!” Um dos homens exclamou, batendo o punho com força na mesa. “Eles são mais bem treinados, bem armados com feitiços agressivos, e acreditem, se atacarmos eles e eles sobreviverem, o que vai acontecer, vocês vão preferir enfiar uma bala nas proprias cabeças do que ficarem para ver o que acontece com vocês quando eles chegarem aqui, tomados por fúria e com sangue nos olhos!”

“Não seja um covarde! Se matarmos o suficiente deles, eles vão entender o recado, não somos ovelhas para ter medo do leão velho do William, queremos dar a eles uma amostra do nosso poder. A Armada não vai dobrar o joelho para ninguém, nós vamos acabar com eles!”

“É uma ideia estúpida.” Carlos anunciou, sério. “Deveríamos focar em manter nosso poder e influência pelas bases que já temos, não arriscar sermos expostos aos civis durante o fogo cruzado. E crianças praticam artes marciais lá. Eu não sou a pessoa mais certa do mundo mas eu não tenho o menor interesse de ter sangue de criança nas minhas mãos por caprichos expansionistas. Meu voto é não. E recomendaria que votassem o mesmo.” Os olhos dos presentes se voltando por um breve instante para Carlos, antes de se voltarem para a figura presente na outra extremidade da mesa.

“Comandante… Para onde vai seu voto?” A pergunta foi feita por um dos presentes, encarando a mulher de oriental de pé em uma extremidade da mesa, a feição séria em seu rosto enquanto a mulher encarava ao tabuleiro. “Uhm… Senhora Tomoe?”

“Fora. Todos vocês.” A mulher anunciou, de forma quase que indiferente, suspirando ao jogar os fios de cabelo para trás. “Eu e Carlos precisamos conversar, em particular.” A frase foi dita com tamanha seriedade, que nenhum dos presentes realmente parecia disposto a discordar de suas ordens. E assim, tão rápido quanto seria possível, a sala, pouco maior que uma sala de estar, foi esvaziada, deixando que o único som que ocupasse a sala agora fosse a respiração dos dois. Seria uma situação bem melhor se Kerl não se encontrasse no ar fazendo gestos obscenos e comentando coisas que Carlos não realmente prefere lembrar, ele tinha mais coisas a fazer.

“Você sabe que atacar eles é arriscado.” Carlos começou, ficando lado a lado da mulher para encarar a cena que acontecia logo abaixo de soldados treinando, fileiras perfeitamente sincronizadas, as faixas de suas bandanas retratando um ‘A’ dourado dentro de um círculo, sinal proposto pelo próprio Carlos. 

“E mesmo assim você também sabe que é a melhor forma de nos impormos nesse jogo de poder, Carlos. Temos um número bom de pessoas.” A mulher completou a frase de Carlos, sem se dar ao trabalho de se virar para encarar o moreno. “São riscos, haveriam mortes, mas como você mesmo já disse para mim uma vez, Carlos. O sangue nas mãos compensa se o prêmio for pesado brilhante o suficiente.”

“Isso faz bastante tempo, Tomoe.” Carlos respondeu, encarando-a de cima a baixo. “Você pode ser uma comandante, se vestir com o mesmo uniforme que eu, mas você ainda deve obediência a mim. E eu digo que não vamos atacar a Aikido, eu não quero o peso disso nas minhas mãos.” O homem murmurou, e por um instante, tão vago que sequer pareceu real, Carlos chegou a se sentir recuar. “Vamos ficar aqui, não precisamos arriscar a vida de nossos soldados e de outras pessoas por causa disso.”

“Quando você ficou tão fraco?” A mulher questionou, puxando a gola da camisa de Carlos, trazendo o brasileiro para perto de si. “Você e eu somos comandantes, Carlos, esse é o nosso trabalho. Você é o homem mais bruto e violento que eu conheço e vai recuar por causa de medo?” Ela gargalhou, com tamanha acídes que Carlos conseguiu a sentir em sua pele. “Além de agora ser um covarde está obcecado com uma vingança idiota com um culto que nem deve mesmo existir?” Ela sorriu. “Você deveria fazer um favor para todos nós, e dá próxima vez que perguntarem com jeititnho para você, levantar a mão, e falar que é a favor”

“Eu recomendo que saia da minha frente antes que eu esqueça que estou de bom humor.” O nordestino praticamente rosnou a sentença, segurando ao braço da mulher, com força, talvez com força demais.

“E eu recomendaria que solte meu braço antes que eu quebre o seu.” A mulher murmurou, com a mesma intensidade de Carlos se não maior. Ambos se encararam em silêncio por um tempo, como se em dupla, duvidassem do que o outro faria a seguir, um desafio onde nenhum dos dois planejava abrir a boca para se deixar explícito, não, palavras não eram necessárias naquela situação.

“Faça algo de utíl e traga um café para mim.” O homem respondeu, de forma indiferente, soltando ao pulso da mulher e voltando a encarar ao cénario abaixo, recebendo uma risada carregada de escarnio como resposta. “Pegue você mesmo seu maldito café, não sou sua empregada.” A mulher respondeu, saindo a passos irritados da sala. Carlos não precisava daquela merda, principalmente não agora de manhã.

O homem saiu da sala, a passos rápidos, respirando fundo. Os dedos correndo em direção aos bolsos, agarrando o isqueiro prateado em seu bolso. Bem ele morreria de qualquer forma, por quê não agilizar o processo matando seus pulmões? O cigarro frio sendo levado a seus lábios enquanto ele saia do escuro armazém, soltando a pesada lufada de ar para fora de seus pulmões. O dia parecia confortavelmente aconchegante. O céu azul e com poucas nuvens. Ele mal conseguia se lembrar de como era o céu no Brasil, mas de certo seria melhor do que aquilo tudo. Um suspiro lhe foi proferido ao encostar a cabeça no metal do armazém, ele sequer sabia porquê estava se dando ao luxo de se preocupar com o que estava acontecendo. Ele era a autoridade máxima daquele lugar e sua palavra era lei, Tomoe não poderia fazer nada se não apenas ficar irritada. Talvez ele poderia a lembrar do lugar dela de uma forma bastante suculenta. Bem, chega de procrastinar, pensou consigo mesmo, jogando o cigarro no chão e esmagando sobre seu sapato, outra pessoa limparia aquilo depois.

Carlos foi a última pessoa a retornar a sala. E como planejado, os olhos dos presentes se voltando para ele. Os mesmos se levantando e batendo continência para sua pessoa. para falar a verdade era uma sensação bastante prazerosa se Carlos precisa dizer, com franqueza. O respeito que um Oliveira merecia quando entrava em um recinto. Ele finalmente parecia mais perto de tirar o nome de sua família na lama e esfregar o de seu pai na lama. Carlos havia salvado os Oliveira. Não seu pai. Contudo, uma figura se destacou entre as demais, sua demora em levantar foi quase insultante, o bastante para Carlos fechar a cara em uma careta, porém, para felicidades do que não tinham a mínima vontade de ver sangue naquele dia, a mulher corrigiu a postura.

“Descansar.” O homem murmurou, sério, se aproximando da mesa, e encarando-a “Por quê ainda tem peças aqui? Achei ter sido claro quando disse que não haveria nenhum ataque hoje nem outro dia.” O homem questionou, sua voz tão intensa quanto um tapa muito bem dado. Murmúrios passavam pela sala, mas um grupo grande de pessoas não se permitia dar um pio sequer ou emitir qualquer tipo de ruído que o fosse.

“Muito bem. Todos contra o ataque a Aikido, levante a mão.” A voz de Tomoe proferiu, olhando em volta, poucas pessoas, cinco para ser mais especifica. Todos presentes na mesma parte do recinto, aglomeradas envolta de Carlos. “Muito bem. Se é assim que querem…” A mesma suspirou, se sentando em sua cadeira. “Vocês tinham que ser tão teimosos assim… Podem abrir fogo rapazes” A frase foi dita rápido demais para que Carlos pudesse reagir antes de ver o cano das armas levantadas, o som dos disparos precedeu ao som de corpos caindo no chão, agoniando em dor. Dois já estavam mortos, buracos recém feitos em suas cabeças, Carlos conseguia sentir o metal em brasas atravessado em seu braço, usando a força que tinha para murmurar um feitiço de ilusão simples, simulando um tiro na cabeça, se chegassem perto e notassem que ele estava vivo, o buraco na cabeça se tornaria real. Era dificil manter a concentração de um feitiço com um maldito sangramento em seu braço. Ele precisava se manter consiente, no controle, se Kerl assumisse o controle agora, sabe-se lá qual seria a insanidade que aquele maluco faria.

“Sacrilégio… Sujando tão belo piso de sangue…” A voz nova estava longe de ser familiar para Carlos. A figura, feminina e trajada de um longo manto vermelho, entrou no recinto, a passos longos e indiferentes. Porém, o segundo par de passos parecia estranhamente familiar, mas infelizmente Carlos não podia só mexer a cabeça para ver quem era.

“Eles estavam se recusando a seguir suas ordens,  _ Grand Magus _ .” A mulher tentou se justificar, não que seu tom de voz indicasse que ela estava preocupada em levar um sermão. “Cinco pelo preço de um exercito, para mim é um preço aceitável. Principalmente para você. Agora se me der liçença, tenho que ordenar que o ataque seja efetuado, não temos muito tempo a perder agora, mandarei que retirem os corpos daqui.  _ Grand Magus _ …  _ Senhora da noite _ ” A mulher murmurou, saindo a passos rápidos da sala, e antes que Carlos se desse conta, estava sendo arrastado para fora da sala, com o mesmo respeito que se arrastaria a carcaça de um animal sarneto para fora da estrada. Então era isso? Ele possivelmente morreria de hemorragia e estava sendo tratado como um animal? Como as coisas haviam dado tão mal de forma tão rápida desde que ele havia aceitado a proposta de Agatha? Carlos realmente sentiu seu peito doer, como não sentia a muito bom tempo. Carlos apenas conseguia pensar em sua mãe e irmã. Parece que ele não chegaria para tomarem café juntos naquela noite. E enquanto era puxado com o minimo, para não dizer ausente, cuidado, Carlos teve um vislumbre da segunda pessoa presente na sala, não, não podia ser, ele deveria estar louco. Parada, em pé junto a entrada, usando um chapéu longo e preto e um apertado vestido escuro, se encontrava uma pálida Linnara, branca como giz ou como a farinha que Carlos via Zarina usar na confecção de seus bolos. Não Carlos viu ela ser esmagada na reunião daquele maldito culto, e ela acima de tudo estava morta, era impossivél que uma alma como ela não tivesse sido levada diretamente para desfrutar o pós-vida no inferno, e por quê aqueles doentes estavam chamando de senhora da noite?

Eram perguntas demais e ele tinha muito pouco tempo para pensar em algo. Seu corpo foi arrastado para uma das extremidades do aramzém, arremessado em uma pilha perto da fornalha no subsolo, deixados sobre a tutela de um velho e gordo homem de aparência cansada, os corpos sendo arremesados em um canto qualquer, Carlos não saberia dizer se eles seriam arremesados ao fogo ou deixariam-os ali até decidirem o que fazer com os corpos, a unica coisa boa naquela situação, era o fato de que a unica pessoa, bem que estivesse viva, no recinto, parêcia mental e fisicamente incapaz de conseguir segurar Carlos se ele tentasse sair correndo, ele muito provavelmente tropeçaria e cairia com aquela barriga de chope no chão. Mas ele não poderia apenas sair correndo, era idiota, ele seria simplesmente pego e seria uma passagem só de ida para frente dos exercitos de Azazel no inferno, e ele preferia viver mais algumas centenas de ter que fazer isso. Carlos respirou fundo, tentando acalmar seus pensamentos o suficinte para conseguir pensar em algo, em uma luta corpo a corpo Carlos teria a desvantagem de peso, embora ele fosse mais agil e bem treinado que ele, e ele não realmente queria explodir ninguém para sair dali, até mesmo Carlos parecia já ter alcançado seu limite de sangue derramado pelo mês passado. A solução foi arremesar um sapato na extremidade da sala, e quando o homem, muito desengonçado por sinal, se levantou para ver o que era, Carlos golpeou-lhe a nuca com um soco, vendo o mesmo retrair-se em dor porém sem muito efeito, o homem se virando de forma lenta em direção a Carlos, contudo, ele estava longe de parecer uma pessoa normal, como se seu rosto derretesse a medida que se virava e seu corpo se expandisse, como um balão sendo inchado. Carlos não teve tempo para se questionar o que era aquilo, aproveitando a pequena fresta para pular e correr o mais rápido que pode pelo corredor. Apenas parando quando sentiu estar afastado o suficiente. Ele arrancou fora seu blazer militar. Rasgando a manga para improvisar uma atadura, depois ele teria tempo de improvisar a retirada da bala, ele apenas precisava estancar aquele sangramento, o corpo encharcado de suor. O homem não perdeu mais tempo, correndo para longe, sem direção específica, apenas esperando que se ele se afastasse o suficiente não teria com o que se preocupar, então Carlos correu como se sua vida dependesse disso, pois em partes, ele realmente sabia que dependia

**Allistar**

A sensação de ser arremessado de forma violenta no chão era uma forma muito boa de se começar uma manhã, principalmente quando era a agressividade de William que lhe mantinha no chão. O britânico se pós de pé com dificuldade, olhando para o homem mais velho ao se colocar novamente em posição de alerta, o homem estava particularmente agressivo naquele dia, e como todo bom masoquista, não era o Allistair que deixaria a oportunidade de apanhar passar.

“Você está distraído. Se não melhorar sua postura e prestar atenção eu vou torcer seu braço até ouvir crack.” O homem murmurou, de forma rude. Ambos se mantinham de pé, no centro da Aikido, bruxos da irá treinavam de forma fervorosa, como exigido pelo Douglas, os treinos haviam começado a se mostrar mais intensos e rotineiros, o que antes eram encontros semanais vieram a se tornar intensos encontros diários, Allistair tendia a voltar pra casa tão destruído que precisava se jogar na água com gelo e se dopar com relaxantes musculares para dormir.

“Se for ameaçar assim faça, isso me deixaria mais do que apenas satisfeito.” O britânico sorriu para o escocês, lambendo os lábios em uma tentativa de avançar em direção ao mais velho, o punho mirando seu rosto. William recuou um passo, jogando o peso de seu corpo para seu lado direito. O punho de Allistair passando próximo a seu corpo, tão mal dado que apenas poderia ter sido proposital, supôs William ao se equilibrar sobre sua base. 

“Você deveria passar menos tempo preocupado em ter orgasmos apanhando e treinando mais.” O homem respondeu, tentando depositar um chute no estômago de Allistair, o ato sendo bloqueado pelas mãos do Britânico, com certa dificuldade se assim dizer. Allistair tentou avançar, novamente, crente de que mais golpes lhe ajudariam a acertar ao menos um. Socos e ganchos sendo desferidos, dos quais, apenas uma parte sequer chegaram a tocar as defesas proveniente dos braços do homem mais velho. Antes que Alistar conseguisse o tentar novamente, o tornozelo do homem mais velho foi usado para puxar o sustento de uma das pernas de Allistair, fazendo com que ele se desequilibrasse e tombasse rumo ao chão, seu braço sendo torcido para trás enquanto William pisava em suas costas

“Porra…” O Britânico gemeu, alto e propositalmente, sabendo que as pessoas a sua volta parariam por um instante para olharem, um tanto quanto incomodados, porém logo pararam de se importar, tão rapido quanto se esperaria de pessoas que em sua suma deveriam ser sadomasoquistas, já deveriam estar acostumados mesmo.

“Você realmente está pior do que geralmente é.” William respondeu, com uma carranca no rosto ao oferecer a mão para que Allistair pudesse se levantar. “Você está distraído, Allistair. E visivelmente mais fraco do que o comum… Sua força está diminuindo rápido. Você sabe disso, não é?”   
“Vai cagar.” O britânico murmurou, recusando a mão do líder e levantando sozinho. “Eu estou perfeitamente esplêndido.” Completou a frase, se alongandando até ouvir um suave crack em seu pescoço, soltando um suspiro baixo. “Eu estou sóbrio e não me drogo a dois dias, você deveria considerar uma vitória.”

“Você sabe o que eu estou dizendo.” William respondeu, sério, segurando ao pulso de Allistair. “Você já foi mais fisicamente forte, e dá pra ver que você está mais lento… Qual foi a última vez que rezou para Azazel?”

“Por favor, é como se eu fosse perder meu tempo rezando pra alguém. As pessoas ficam e joelhos pra mim, não o contrário.” O britânico murmurou, irritado, se jogando no acolchoado do chão de forma preguiçosa, agarrando a garrafa de água próxima.

“E ficar sem poderes é uma decisão muito sábia não? Quem sabe se ficar mais um tempinho sem rezar ele não decide que é hora de te expurgar do clã.” O homem falou, sério, encarando a Allistair e realmente crente de que aquilo seria o suficiente para assustar ao homem, que apenas gargalhou consigo mesmo.

“Eu não preciso do chifrudo, Ok?” Ele respondeu, rudemente o suficiente para que entrasse na lista de motivações para quando William fosse puní-lo e precisasse de bateria extra. “Eu acho que depois de estudar tanto sobre velhos europeus brancos eu parei de me importar com fé.” Ele deu de ombros, recebendo um olhar desgostoso de seu superior.

“Você vai acabar se dando terrivelmente mal por causa disso.” William vociferou, baixo, puxando-o pelo braço para cima. Allistair, não por opção própria, o seguiu, ou melhor, aceitou ser puxado pelo braço. O escritório de William, na sala no final do corredor, era um cômodo mediano, que estava longe de ser um local luxuoso. Possuía um ar oriental, o jardim de areia no solo, os móveis baixos e travesseiros nos locais das cadeiras e um bule de chá arrumado junto a um pequeno conjunto de xícaras. Era estranho para Allistair estar ali, ele geralmente se via puxado para a sala secreta atrás do banheiro para suprir a necessidade de William por agressão e a dele por ser agredido, era uma relação de mutualismo. Os dois conseguiam o que queriam, mas nunca se foi dito que era saudável.

“O que vai fazer? Quebrar o bule na minha cabeça?” O britânico questionou, debochado, se apoiando com os braços no piso de madeira escura. William não respondeu, servindo duas xícaras do líquido quente e escuro. “Chá? Só porquê eu sou Britânico?”

“Se não quiser não o tome.” O homem respondeu simplista.

“Não, fodasse, eu vou tomar sim.” O homem praticamente rosnou a resposta, pegando a xícara quente com cuidado e tomando um curto gole. “Então, o que você quer? Não deve ter me chamado aqui só para beber suco de folhas na água quente.”

“De fato. Não chamei. Além de você estar merecendo ser corrigido por suas ações infantis…” A frase mal fora começada e Allistair já xingava, entediado com todo o discurso que já previa ouvir, ele não estava no espírito de levar bronca. Contudo, o homem apenas levantou-se, abrindo uma gaveta e puxando para fora um pergaminho de aparência velha. “E precisamos discutir sobre isso.”

“O que… É isso exatamente?” O britânico murmurou, tentando alcançar o pedaço de pergaminho, o mesmo sendo puxado de forma brusca antes que Allistair o alcançasse.

“Creio que você deve saber o que foram as caças as bruxas.”

“Cristãos matando gente?” O moreno respondeu de forma indiferente, dando de ombros ao tomar uma golada de seu chá.

“Em partes digamos que sim e não… No século quinze, mais ou menos, muitos bruxos enfrentavam o problema dos inúmeros clãs e grupos Wiccanos espalhados pela europa, ameaçando sua supremacia. Evidentemente, isso não era uma coisa aceitável, principalmente com os constantes atritos que eles poderiam nos causar. Naturalmente, a existência de bruxos no alto clero humano deixaram as coisas verdadeiramente mais fáceis, mas sim, infelizmente muitos irmãos e irmãs nossos foram queimados assim como muitas mulheres com o mínimo de conhecimento medicinal.” O homem explicou tomando uma golada de seu chá.

“Que legal saber que estavam tão motivados em subjugar os Wiccanos que aceitavam de boas matar milhares incluindo inocentes e pessoas do próprio Coven só pra.” Allistair respondeu, de forma rude, se apoiando na almofada. “Veio me dar uma aula de história sobre as caças as bruxas?”

“No meio disso.” William prosseguiu, indiferente a fala de Allistair para não sucumbir a tentação de ‘comê-lo na porrada’ que parecia ser bem grande. “A maioria de pessoas mandadas a fogueira eram mulheres. Muitas apenas eram mulheres pagãs não submissas aos ideais cristãos da época. O que fazia ser mulher uma coisa bastante difícil nessa época. Com isso, nasceu o ritual das damas. Precisava ser feito em um círculo de pedra, era um processo extremamente doloroso, demorado e arriscado.”

“E o que eu tenho haver com isso?”   
“É um feitiço de transição de gênero. De forma completa, efetiva.” O homem explicou. “Sem precisar tomar testosterona, sem cicatrizes de remoção de mamas. Nada. Mas a única coisa necessária para que desse certo seria que a pessoa que realizasse o mesmo seria plena noção de seus riscos e claro, magia. Se você parasse com essa sua birra cética poderia fazer esse feitiço, e eu imagino, com quase certeza, que você já sabia sobre esse feitiço, não é?"

“Você precisa conhecer a palavra limites.” Allistair praticamente rosnou a sentença, se levantando, quem ele achava que era para falar assim com ele? “Eu fiz a porra da cirurgia, eu sou um homem, e não precisei de um corno pra isso.” Ele resmungou, encarando a janela. “Eu nunca precisei acreditar nele e não vou precisar, muito menos agora, então se era só isso que você queria dizer, otimo, enfia no cu suas palavras.” Allistair respondeu, de forma confiante, olhando para o lado de fora. Uma memoria idiota passando por sua cabeça. Ele definitivamente não iria se por de joelhos para alguém que não merecia, e Azazel era o topo da lista que não merecia reconhecimento ou dependencia de Allistair… Quase o topo, abaixo da desprezível dupla que lhe foi progenitora.

“Você entende que isso não foi para lhe atingir.” William murmurou, se aproximando de Allistair e pousando a mão em seu ombro. Allistair não teve tempo de responder antes de escutarem um ruído alto, seguido pelo som de gritos. “O que pela fúria de Azazel está acontecendo?” O homem bradou, puxando Allistair consigo para fora da sala. O percurso corrido pelo corredor culminando na cena praticamente caótica que se desenrolava, pessoas correndo e gritando enquanto uma moça, aproximadamente da mesma idade de Allistair, berrava no chão, segurando de forma cuidadosa uma pessoa inconsciente, o kimono sujo de vermelho indicava que alguém estava machucado.

“O que…” A frase jamais foi terminada, um estalo alto o havia impedido. De forma rápida, um buraco se formou na parede, como se fosse forçada por algum objeto pesado que foi arremessado. Allistair xingou ao puxar a moça e o rapaz pela perna para que saíssem da zona de fogo mesmo que não tivesse a mínima ideia de quem ou o que estava os atacando. “Quem é doido o bastante para nos atacar?!”

“Eu adoraria saber.” William murmurou, visivelmente irritado, e oh boy isso não era muito bom. O homem fez menção para que um grupo de homens altos o seguissem. Uma garota próxima tentava murmurar um encantamento de proteção. Do lado de fora do estabelecimento, atrás dos buracos de paredes quebradas, um grupo de provavelmente dez pessoas se mantinha em fila, mãos levantadas. Faixas vermelhas em seus braços. Eles não pareciam ser bruxos de algum clã específico. “Vocês devem ser muito idiotas em virem aqui nos atacar…” o homem começou, aumentando seu tom de voz para ser melhor ouvido pelos demais. “Mas vocês vão pagar por esse ato covarde! E se não se renderem imediatamente, eu juro que a morte de vocês será bem dolorosa.”

Silêncio. Não se saberia dizer se esse seria o pior tipo de resposta. Aquilo deixaria-o mais enfurecido do que já estava e com absoluta certeza aquilo só tendia a piorar. O grupo de agressores se mantinha firmes, completamente indiferente ao que era proferido pelo escocês, como se o dissessem não temer sua figura. Era insultante. As figuras, por fim, deram indício de uma resposta. Andando de forma ordenada e rápida para fora de vista, William rosnou, se aproximando do garoto machucado, Allistair supôs que ele não deveria ter mais do que quatorze anos. Foi difícil puxar a garota de longe do corpo para que pudesse dar uma olhada no estrago. Quando see puxou o rosto juvenil e ruivo se pode ver o sangue seco em seu nariz. O pobre coitado estava frio e acinzentado como mingau. E não respirava a um bom tempo. Uma criança foi atacada, uma criança indefesa. Haviam derramado sangue de um membro da ira na própria Aikido. Aquilo não era apenas um crime, era imperdoável. A fúria pulsando no rosto de William ao colocar o jovem gentilmente sobre o acolchoado.

“Providenciem um enterro digno para esse jovem… O resto de vocês… Eu quero que vão atrás deles… E acabem com a raça daqueles miseráveis” O homem murmurou. Não foi preciso gritar, levantar a voz ou se levantar. O frio no seu sussurro era o suficiente para se entender que ele não deixaria aquilo barato. Ninguém atacaria seu clã. A chama da calamidade havia, enfim, acendido no pavio de montroir.

**Phryne**

Existiam poucos locais na costeira cidade que não eram feitos em estilo antigo e exibido, ou que não fosse feito para mover o ego dos bruxos com longas colunas de ferro retorcido e vidro nos poucos arranha céus, talvez com pouco mais de vinte andares, que quebravam o ar da cidade junto a baía de Hudson. Tentando lhe infligir um ar mais frio como as cidades mais ao sul. Por isso o Santuário se mostrava como a confortável exceção de cenário. Escondido por entre o oceano de pinhais altos, a construção de pedra, madeira e vidro se via iluminada pela luz do sol alto. O caminho de pedra adornado pela grama que crescia livremente levando em direção aos degraus do lugar que poderia facilmente ser um pequeno palácio. As fontes de água que serviam de bebedouro para os pássaros se viam ocupados pelas aves na tentativa de se refrescar naquele dia quente. Do outro lado do gramado extenso e florido, crianças corriam e gargalhavam alto enquanto um pequeno grupo brincava com um pequeno filhote de cervo. perto de suas professoras. Seriam um dia normal, calmo.

Phryne adoraria a ideia de passar o dia deitada na grama com a companhia de Selene e Narciso, aproveitando um picnic ou apenas descansando enquanto aproveitava um banho de sol. Contudo, infelizmente, Phryne estava no meio da aglomeração de pessoas, próximas as portas de madeira clara do santuário. No topo dos degraus, um irritado Wakhan pedia para que a multidão fizesse silêncio. Aparentemente desconfortável com o calor de estar de uniforme de policial em pleno sol de meio dia. Os murmúrios não pareciam que iriam ceder tão cedo, e sinceramente, quem poderia os culpar? Estavam com medo, e quem não poderia estar na situação caótica que parecia estar prestes a acontecer? 

“Vejam bem…” Wakhan murmurou alto, fazendo menção para que abaixassem suas vozes um pouco. “Eu entendo que vocês estão com medo, mas não precisam se preocupar.” O homem disse, no tom mais limpo que conseguiu. “Nós estamos juntos, e vamos garantir que nada de ruim aconteça com vocês.” Wakhan alegou, com veemência que se esperaria de alguém como ele. Segurar os Wiccanos de montroir unidos era um trabalho consideravelmente difícil. Muitos ali eram como ovelhas, precisavam ser confortados por temer demais aos lobos. Mas Wakhan era um lobo. Bruxos não temiam ou respeitavam ovelhas. Eles temiam a lobos.

“O conflito bruxo não é problema nosso.” Garnet recordou aos presentes. “Não precisamos nos preocupar com eles agora. O que importa é que precisamos ter cuidado, sabe se lá o que esses dois podem estar tramando. Seria mais seguro que pessoas que tem problemas em voltar as suas residências podem dormir aqui no santuário, eu ficarei aqui para ajudar quem ficar e faremos reuniões diárias, todo dia as seis horas da noite, a prioridade é permanecermos seguros.”

“Por isso, voltem para suas casas, pessoas que preferirem ficar sigam Selene, ele vai ajudar Garnet com a arrumação de casa e reforçar o encantamento de proteção.” Wakhan completou seu discurso. “Estão despensados. Podem ir para casa. Aproveitem o resto do dia. Acredito que deve estar uma manhã linda pelo maldito calor que está fazendo.” O homem sorriu de forma suave, eram raras as ocasiões onde o homem de dois metros sorria. Para ser bem franco, Wakhan parecia uma parede alta de gelo ambulante. O grupo de pessoas se dispersou de forma lenta, entretidos em suas conversas. Wakhan, por outro lado, permanecia afastado, sentado na grama. Não ralmente parecia ter o animo necessario para levantar e fazer o que tivesse que fazer. Phryne se aproximou lentamente, ela conseguia sentar o perfume das flores no ar enquanto se aproximava. Era um odor suave, de flores que não durariam muito antes dos ventos frios de outubro indicarem a volta do frio, mas mesmo assim, era um cheiro agradável.

“Phryne.” O homem disse, de forma tão séria e abrupta que foi o suficiente para a assustar, porém a morena não tardou em logo rir baixo, se sentando ao lado do homem mais alto que ela.

“Como soube que era eu?” A morena questionou, brincando com uma rosa entre seus dedos. O homem riu, baixo, sem abrir os lábios.

“Seu cheiro, eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar. E você faz um som engraçado quando anda.” Wakhan esclareceu. “Você parece um cervo mancando.”

“Não pareço não!” A morena protestou, se sentindo parcialmente ofendida com o comentário. Não se demorou para que o silêncio voltasse a imperar no ar envolta dos dois. Era um silêncio estranho, beirava o silêncio desconfortável e aquilo já dizia a Wakhan que ela não havia sentado próximo a ele apenas pela sua companhia.

“Bem. O que você quer falar comigo? Seja direta, tenho que voltar para a delegacia rápido.” Wakhan murmurou, mordendo a uma maçã suculenta e intensamente vermelha.

“Eles precisam de um líder. Wakhan.” A morena respondeu, direta ao ponto de parecer impulsiva, Wakhan se manteve em silêncio. “Eles precisam de alguém que se imponha contra os bruxos, que fale que temos um representante, que seja nossa voz.”

“Nós não precisamos de um líder, Phryne, e se está sugerindo que eu aceitei esse cargo então está perdendo seu tempo.” Wakhan respondeu, tão sério quanto se esperaria vindo de Wakhan. Ele não gostava daquilo, a ideia de uma figura autoritária ditando ordens, eles não eram vassalos para se organizarem se sobrepondo a pessoas, eram uma comunidade, uma família. “Não precisamos da aprovação de ninguém”

“Wakhan não temos uma voz no conselho desde que a última sacerdotisa morreu.” Phryne retrucou, olhando para as folhas tremendo no vento “Eu não estou pedindo para você sair se sobrepondo a ninguém, estou pedindo que faça o que sempre fez e nos guie. Esteja lá para dizer não.”

“Você e Selene são quase sacerdotisas da Deusa. Se alguém deveria fazer isso é alguma de vocês duas, eu não.” Wakhan rebateu-a, ele não tinha paciência para aquele assunto. Uma feição desgostosa se estampando em seu rosto.

“Você realmente espera que eles vão escutar uma Wiccana?” Ela respondeu, em timbre baixo. “Você é a pessoa que eles têm medo e respeitam, Wakhan. Se alguém consegue ser ouvido por eles, de verdade, essa pessoa é você. Não eu, ou a Selene. Você.”

“Phryne você entende que eu não vou me jogar nisso, ok?” Ele resmungou, se virando para ela, a feição séria. Se phryne não seria derrotada por palavras então que o rosto de Wakhan pudesse ser o ponto final daquela discussão, ele não tinha o menor interesse de aceitar aquilo e se ver mais afogado em problemas e trabalho do que já estava, ele não queria aquilo e não era Phryne que iria convencê-lo. Porém, para azar de um Wakhan que apenas desejava ir para casa descansar antes de seu turno a noite, Phryne possuía o dom da teimosia, e ‘não’ era uma palavra muito vaga no dicionário da morena, para ela, ‘não’ geralmente era sinônimo de depende o quanto você aguenta eu enchendo seu saco.

“Então ok, vamos deixar os bruxos se reorganizar e mandarem em nós como se fossem formigas operárias!” Phryne retrucou, alto, arrumando as roupas sujas de grama e encarando ao homem mais alto. “Se você se importa tanto conosco deveria pensar nisso em primeiro plano!” Ela resmungou, talvez passado dos limites um pouco, afinal, a feição que Wakhan fez foi o suficiente para fazer sua espinha gelar e ela recuar um passo de forma involuntária.

“Ninguém nesse mundo pode duvidar do amor que eu tenho pela deusa e por todos vocês, Phryne.” O homem começou a sentença, andando a passos lentos em direção a Phryne, o homem alto e musculoso trazendo em sua feição séria um ar sombrio, quase como se amaldiçoasse Phryne, com todo o panteão Neopagão, pela ousadia de suas palavras. “Se quer que alguém assuma essa responsabilidade, assuma você mesma, eu não posso proteger todos ao mesmo e cuidar dessa cidade que vai virar uma zona por causa dessa briga infantil por poder. Eu queria proteger todos, Phryne, realmente queria, mas algumas coisas apenas estão fora de possibilidade.”

“Wakhan… Eu realmente entendo o que você quer, e eu sei que você está tenso com tudo isso.” Phryne murmurou, se aproximando de Wakhan e ficando na ponta dos pés para conseguir tocar no rosto de Wakhan, fazendo uma caricia suave em seu rosto. “Você tem um coração enorme, eu sempre adorei isso em você…” Ela sussurrou. “E por isso mesmo eu sei que você é a única pessoa que poderia ser ouvida… Não estou pedindo que você vire um tirano autocrata… Eu estou querendo que proteja a todos nós como você sempre fez”

“Eu pensarei sobre isso Phryne… Mas até lá, a minha resposta é não. Não tenho o menor interesse em me meter nessa briga por poder… Somos uma familia, não um grupo de barbaros como os bruxos… Somos iguais, não precisamos de uma pessoa para se chamar de superior para decidir coisas por nós. Ok?” Ele questionou, como em um sussurro com a voz falha e baixa. Wakhan sentia sua garganta arder com suas palavras, era uma forma suave de dizer que ele tinha medo. Ele ainda se remuia por não ter conseguido protejar Linnara, e acredite, ele sabia que era idiota, mas não se pode ter controle sobre o que se sente, mas Wakhan nunca o adimitiria, era bom demais em mentir para si. “Eu preciso ir.” Ele respondeu, sério, sem sequer se dar ao luxo de esperar uma resposta. “Eu tenho que fazer algumas coisas hoje… Não se meta em encrencas, Phyrne. E quando encontrar Narciso, diga a ele que preciso conversar com ele.”

“Boa sorte tentando achar ele, eu mandei mensagem e ele sequer viu, eu não faço a menor ideia de onde ele pode estar, na verdade, eu não consigo falar com ele a um tempinho já, ele geralmente aparece tarde, e com um sorriso idiota na cara e geralmente está aereo demais para conseguir me explicar onde estava.” A morena ponderou, rindo ao ver o rosto de Wakhan. “Eu acho que você vai virar sogrinho de alguém logo logo” Ela ponderou, com um risinho no final, parando de rir apenas para tomar folego. “Ok… Se eu achar ele, eu juro que falo com ele, ok? Mas… Promete para mim que vai pensar nisso que eu falei, Ok?”   
“Não posso prometer uma coisa que não terei certeza se irei cumprir… Isso tiraria toda a lógica de eu estar prometendo algo.” O homem respondeu, de forma imparcial, parando em meio a paisagem sentindo o vento passar por ele. O silêncio seria um problema se não pelo constante som do vento passando por entre as folhas, o ardor do sol sobre sua nuca, ele não precisava da visão para saber que Phryne o encarava e que mais ainda teria algo a dizer. O homem relaxou as mãos sobre os lados do corpo,

“Wakhan, por favor.” A mulher insistiu, séria. “Eu quero que você prometa para mim que vai pensar sobre o que eu falei com você, que vai ao menos considerar pensar sobre isso.” A morena repetiu a sentença, encarando a Wakhan. Ele sabia muito bem que Phryne não desistiria daquilo, que não adiantaria quantos nãos ele falasse Phryne simplesmente iria o ignorar até que ouvisse a um sim, e também sabia que mentir para ela seria pior do que apenas dizer um não. Phryne era cabeça-dura, uma qualidade que Wakhan sinceramente não gostava de lidar. Phryne era teimosa, persistente e direta. Era um coquetel de combinações que realmente dificultavam muito a vida de Wakhan, como dizer não a uma pessoa que não aceita não? O homem suspirou, respirando fundo, voltando os olhos para onde ele imaginava ter estacionado o carro. Maokai aparentemente estava distraído demais correndo atrás de uma borboleta e hora correndo desesperado de um filhote de cervo

“Certo. Eu prometo que irei pensar.” Ele resmungou, andando em direção a seu carro. Sabendo que por todo o percurso seria encarado pelos olhos de Phryne, mas ele balançou a cabeça em resposta. Ele já havia dado sua resposta a um bom tempo.

**Regina**

Regina estava acostumada a ser uma mulher ‘mimada’ quando o assunto era luxos — Afinal, era uma mulher nobre, estava acostumada a massagens, luxos extravagantes e tudo que poderia ser usado como um argumento para que a mesma fosse chamada de ‘Burguesia safada’ — Por isso, era capaz de se imaginar que a mulher teria achado terrivelmente satisfatório a ideia de se permitir passar o dia entretida, seja em algum salão de beleza, ou tomando chá com Zarina ou saindo para almoçar em algum lugar caro com Zarina e Rida, pessoas que ela alegava fortemente manter contato apenas por interesses mas sequer ela deveria acreditar naquilo. Contudo, como poderia ela desfrutar de seus luxos em paz se agora estavam em pé de guerra com meio mundo? E qualquer pessoa que trabalhasse no prédio destinado a administração dos recursos de Regina, conseguiria notar seu completo mal humor, que poderia facilmente ocasionar o lançamento olímpico de pessoas pela janela.

A mulher se encontrava sentada em seu escritório na cobertura, na vaga tentativa de focar em seu trabalho, a mulher passava mais tempo brincando com a caneta entre os dedos do que focada na papelada que deveria assinar. A luz que entrava pelas largas e altas janelas atrás de sua cadeira lhe fazia sentir um suave calor na nuca. A sala, limpa e espaçosa com móveis completamente brancos e poucas e bem cuidadas plantas, se encontrava imerso no silêncio, se não, vez ou outra, ofuscado pelo ruído do bebericar do café ou da caneta arranhando ao papel. Talvez ela devesse apenas deixar aquilo para seu secretário e sair dali, dar uma volta — Atirar em alguma coisa, sei lá — para lhe evitar os pensamentos, porém, o único pensamento que conseguiu florescer à adversidade da mente revolta de Regina, era uma linha simples de raciocínio. Ela precisava enfiar juízo na cabeça de Dantes. E esse foi o último pensamento que teve antes de marchar para fora de sua sala. Que seu secretário lutasse para explicar seu sumiço. A mulher não tinha cabeça para trabalho naquele dia. 

O luxuoso e imponente edifício de aço e vidro era deixado para trás enquanto o carro seguia pelas estradas movimentadas pela hora. Ao menos Regina poderia desfrutar de um pouco de paz na parte de trás do carro. Os olhos focados na tela de seu celular, Se distraindo por um curto período de tempo, de forma a esquecer, mesmo que por um breve momento, o soco bem dado que ela realmente sentiria um prazer indescritível em desferir no rosto de Dantes. Quando o carro escuro parou, frente ao deserto Clube Duncan, Regina deu ordens explícitas para que o motorista a esperasse do lado de fora, evitando dizer um ‘Suma da minha frente antes que eu perca ao resto da paciência’. E assim, com a postura de uma verdadeira rainha, o tintilar de seu salto parecia voar como notas no ar, atravessando ao extenso corredor, iluminado pela luz amarelada e fraca de velas, que tremulavam a seu andar, semelhantes a reverências.

O clube, praticamente deserto pela hora do dia, na qual maioria de seus frequentadores se viam demasiadamente ocupados, desfrutando de prazeres enjoados e falsos pois haviam sido tidos como nobres. Regina conseguia imaginar a visão desgostosa de pessoas vestidas de forma praticamente idêntica, com feições tão similares que fazia a distinção um trabalho árduo, segurando bebidas sem sabor e rindo de piadas sem um pingo de humor em suas vozes. Jogavam tênis, ao menos diziam o fazer, a maioria apenas aproveitava para encarar a garotas mais jovens que suas esposas. A passagem da mulher foi breve, não precisou haver troca de palavras antes de uma taça de cristal, contendo gim, lhe ser entregue e adornar-lhe os dedos, ela não havia ido para beber, precisava de sua mente lúcida, afinal de contas, mas um gole não a mataria afinal de contas.

Por fim, a mulher se viu parada em frente a porta de madeira adornada, no corredor oval, próximo ao parapeito do que seria o último andar da construção, quadros de pentagramas invertidos cobrindo as parede de forma espaçada, junto a quadros mirabolantes em tons de vermelho, roxo, preto e dourado retratando paisagens escura e luxuosas, os dizeres ‘ _ maledictus qui vivunt in humilitate stultum _ ’ destacado em letras reluzentes, que pareciam vibrar como se estivessem em brasas. O som da porta se abrindo, de forma vaga, precedeu ao som de passos.

“Maldito seja aquele que vive na humildade de um tolo” A voz de dantes proferiu, proxímo ao ouvido. “Podem dizer o que quiserem sobre membros da soberba, mas temos um bom gosto para decoração.” O homem falou, tomando um gole do uísque em seu copo. “Eu poderia estar ocupado, Regina, e não é como se estivesse dizendo que é uma péssima companhia, mas realmente espero que entenda que eu não iria sacrificar meus compromissos, mesmo que fosse referente a você.”

"Eu sei latim. Dantes, não preciso que traduza para mim" A resposta da mulher foi tão áspera quanto se poderia esperar, decorrente de seu não tão bom humor naquele dia. O homem sorriu sem dentes, olhando para ela. "E eu não me importo em acabar com seu cronograma. Tenho quase certeza que precisamos dialogar, e já precisamos do mesmo a um bom tempo."

"Creio que se julga necessário." O homem deu de ombros, fazendo menção para que Regina seguisse em direção ao escritório. O curto percurso logo culminou na chegada no recinto, extenso e escuro, com a pouca luz sendo proveniente das poucas brechas a janela, a lareira dupla era possivelmente a fonte de luz quando a noite caia. A mulher ignorou quando dantes lhe ofereceu uma bebida. Sentando-se na cadeira que lhe fora indicada.

Dantes abriu a boca para lhe questionar, porém, a palma de Regina foi mais rápida, golpeando fortemente o rosto do homem. "Agora sim podemos conversar... Eu preciso saber, em nome de satã, o que infernos você acha que está fazendo e por quê você parece um estrupício em achar que isso daria certo?!”

“Acho que está irritada. ” O homem murmurou, massageando as maçãs do rosto, suspirando baixo. “Algo que me diz que eu talvez mereça isso..., mas mesmo assim, bater em alguém Regina? Isso não é do seu feitio. ”

“ Eu teria envenenado uma torta, mas a satisfação não seria a mesma. ” Regina explicou-se, olhando séria para o homem antes de corrigir sua postura na cadeira. “ Meus parabéns, dantes, você conseguiu a proeza de colocar essa cidade aos pés de uma guerra civil. Muito bom... E tudo isso para que? Colocar um peão no conselho que agora sequer existe mais? ” A mulher questionou, arqueando a sobrancelha, encarando ao homem atrás de uma resposta que pudesse estar estampada em seu rosto. Regina não gostava da forma que Dantes ‘mandava no barco’ e isso já era um fato de um bom tempo, e para ser sincera, parecia que Dantes apenas queria lhe dar mais motivos para acreditar, veementemente, estar certa em sua opinião

“Então veio até aqui por estar preocupada com seu colega do clã da ganância? Magnus irá superar essa birra dele, o mais breve possível, e quando a situação se apaziguar, e o conselho voltar, você poderá para de se preocupar com ele. E lembremos, minha cara Regina, quem é que está no controle da situação aqui. Se eu julguei necessário intervenção para proteger os desejos e ambições de nosso clã, quem você acha que é para julgar ser uma decisão errônea? ”

“Deveria tomar cuidado com a língua, dantes. Eu posso não ser a líder de nosso clã, mas ainda sou uma das pessoas mais influentes dessa cidade. ” Regina rebateu-o, fitando-lhe com os olhos semicerrados. “ Eu quero saber um motivo, um que seja minimamente aceitável. Não minta para mim... seus interesses nunca estiveram em risco. ”

“Você é uma pessoa inteligente, Regina. Isso sem sombra de dúvidas é uma característica que respeito... Muitas das pessoas nessa cidade olham para uma soma de dois mais dois e responderiam pênis, na melhor das hipóteses... eu serei bem sincero com você. Eu precisava de mais influência no conselho... eu precisava de influência, mais do que eu já tinha, eu precisava de autorização para fazer uma poção. ”

“Eu não estou entendendo onde quer chegar. ” Regina ponderou, encostada em seu assento.

“Eu precisava de votos no conselho para poder receber autorização para pegar um documento, uma receita. Para fazer a poção Induttas. ” O homem respondeu, de forma calma, Regina o olhou, surpresa, ela deveria estar ouvindo mal. Regina conhecia aquela poção, durante sua vida na Europa a mesma foi usada raramente, para deixar mais ‘fácil’ casar-se com homens ricos mesmos que os mesmos já se vissem apaixonados. Era muito fácil convencer uma pessoa sobre efeito dessa poção a fazer qualquer coisa.

“Você queria usar isso no seu filho. Não é? ” A mulher riu. “Você é pior do que um verme... Achei que a capital havia proibido o uso dessa poção, desde, não sei, século dezoito? ”

“Regina, algumas coisas são fáceis de burlar quando se é... Bem, quando se é eu. Mas mesmo assim, a receita se encontra em um cofre na biblioteca, e eu precisaria de autorização para abrir. ”

“Então você vai deixar a cidade pegar fogo para fazer seu filho fazer o ritual das sombras? Mammon estaria orgulhoso de você. Desista dessa loucura, chame o conselho de volta e dê a Magnus o lugar dele no conselho, antes que sua estupidez provoque uma guerra civil. ”

“Regina. Por favor, pare de pensar com a mente fechada. ” O homem respondeu, segurando o rosto da mulher. “Nós estamos no poder da cidade, Regina. Não um conselho, mas nosso clã. Podemos moldar a cidade, corrigi-la. ”

“Você com certeza é um homem louco... Eu não pretendo ficar aqui para ver você tentar dar uma de César e virar ditador interino. Boa sorte com o circo pegando fogo, Dantes. ” A mulher respondeu, de forma fria, encarando aos olhos do homem, ambos permanecendo embebidos pelo silêncio, quebrado pelo som do pastor alemão de dantes rugindo para Regina, porém sequer o animal deveria ser louco de tentar qualquer coisa que o fosse. “E coloque uma focinheira nesse cão sarnento antes que eu mesma o faça, ele está ensopando o chão de saliva. ”

Contudo, o som da porta se abrindo interrompeu a resposta de dantes. A passos lentos, uma ranzinza Johanne entrou no recinto, segurando uma bengala e um jornal entre as mãos, o papel foi arremessado de forma rude sobre a mesa, ambos Regina e Dantes se entreolharam antes de voltarem os olhos para a mulher. Ela não iria dizer nada, e isso não era difícil de entender pela carranca em seu rosto. Dantes puxou o papel sobre a mesa, o abrindo. Seus olhos correndo por um curto período de tempo antes de uma impaciente Regina puxar o papel de seus dedos, correndo os olhos por entre as palavras. Um sorriso irônico e desgostoso surgindo em seus lábios. Lúcifer, como Regina riu-se, aquilo chegava a ser quase que uma piada, uma chacota vinda diretamente do profano.

“Parece que eu não vou ter que esperar muito para poder ver esse circo que você criou pegar fogo e virar pó” Ela sorriu, se levantando. Colocando o jornal sobre a mesa, o título de destaque sobre a fotografia que se movimentava, como um gif. A frase ‘Ataque a Aikido deixa um morto’ parecia tão sombria a ponto de engolir a pouca luz do recinto, não se precisava ser um gênio para entender que William não perdoaria aquilo, que ainda haveria muita água pela frente, e que, acima de tudo, paz não seria mais uma frase comum de agora em diante.

**Wakhan**

Quando o homem chegou na delegacia de tarde, se ficou evidente de que ordem e calma não seriam as palavras do dia. A delegacia estava em seu completo caos, policiais correndo de um lado para outro e telefones tocando sem parar a ponto do homem senti a cabeça latejando por conta de tamanha calamidade. O homem agarrou o primeiro estagiário que viu pela frente, segurando-o pelo colarinho.

“Você tem dois minutos para me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui. ” O homem lhe disse, com a calma que apenas Wakhan poderia usar, o rapaz que não deveria ter mais de vinte e cinco anos tremia dos pés à cabeça, afinal, quando o assunto eram abordagens, Wakhan não era exatamente a pessoa que maioria das pessoas gostaria de encontrar. “Fale com calma... Eu não vou fazer nada. Mas preciso de informações”

“Tem... duas gangues brigando na cidade, senhor, e elas parecem ter surgido do nada. É tudo o que eu sei. ” O rapaz se explicou, antes de se soltar do aperto do homem e correr em direção a um grupo que o chamava. Wakhan não gostava daquilo, não gostava nem um pouco daquilo. Com sorte ele não era o único a estar quase arrancado o cabelo graças aquilo, e logo a figura de um impaciente Herbert se aproximava de Wakhan.

“Onde você esteve?! A cidade está um caos! ” O homem vociferou. “Quer saber? Não importa! Preciso que pegue esse carro, sente essa bunda musculosa e saia agora, tivemos vinte ligações apenas nos últimos trinta minutos! ” Herbert retrucou. “Preciso que vá a residência dos Balaur, ouviram tiros vindos de lá. Veja se alguém está ferido ou se acha o responsável. ” O homem ditou as instruções. A deusa soube que Wakhan não era uma pessoa ruim, era uma pessoa neutra, mas uma parte de Wakhan não pode deixar de ter um filete de esperança sobre a perspectiva de que talvez Sextus estivesse morto. Não era desejando mão a ninguém, mas sabe karma existia para isso né.

“Senhor, eu sou o melhor policial que você tem aqui, seria imprudente não deixar que eu cuide desse grupo. ” Wakhan disse, de forma séria, a mão de seu chefe parando em seu ombro.

“Wakhan... Eu sei que você é o melhor, mas infelizmente precisamos lembrar que sua visão... Garnet e outros já foi mandada para resolver isso, ok? Eu preciso que veja isso, por favor. Carlos desapareceu do mapa e não atende o celular, só me resta você. É jogo rápido, ver se ele está morto ou se tem algo estranho e dar o fora, só isso. ” O homem falou, antes que conseguisse notar quantas vezes ele disse a palavra veja. “Digo... conferir se tudo está certo. ”

Wakhan suspirou, cerrando os punhos até sentir seus dedos estalarem. “Sim senhor...” Ele bufou, indo embora antes que o homem pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

Dizer que Wakhan estava irritado, enquanto dirigia ao veículo preto da delegacia de Montroir, avançando pela estrada em direção ao imenso casarão enquanto o sol terminava de descer sobre o horizonte, seria eufemismo. Duas foram as vezes que Maokai latira irritado após quase ser arremessado longe pela brutalidade com a qual Wakhan seguia a estrada. Mas o homem não poderia se importar menos, e por muitas foram as vezes que ele apenas imaginou o arrogante e supérfluo rapaz jogado sobre uma poça de sangue, verdade fosse dita, não é como se multidões fossem se acabar em lágrimas ou lamentar por sua morte por dias a fio. Sextus não era muito melhor do que os ‘espíritos maus’ que ele cultuava.

O casarão dos Balaurs não era o cenário mais auspicioso da cidade. E o fato da gigantesca mansão geralmente estar envolta por neblina e arvores altas em tons de verde escuro, não fazia ser o lugar mais suave da cidade. Um dos maiores e mais isolados terrenos da cidade, a construção, alta e escura, nunca foi muito movimentada antes, porém, durante os últimos vinte anos, se era possível notar que a casa havia ficado tão deserta que poderia se assemelhar a um local abandonado, grande demais para uma alma habitar sozinha. Atrás dos portões escuros, com o emblema de dragões negros, o extenso e perfeitamente podado labirinto de arbustos, se via tomado pela neblina. Não muito distante, um corvo cantava ao fundo, gralhando sobre Wakhan e Maokai.

“Eles são sinistros. ” O husky resmungou, olhando para Wakhan. “Eu preciso de algo com o cheiro dele. ” O espírito latiu para Wakhan, que a muito contragosto se ajoelhou, entregando uma faixa de tecido que havia sido rasgada durante o incidente da casa de Linnara, e pouco depois, familiar e wiccano seguiam lado a lado rumando a escuridão, seguindo ao caminho do cheiro do bruxo. “Cheiro de cloro. ” O familiar latiu para Wakhan. Talvez a parte boa de apenas familiares e seus mestres se entendessem era que Wakhan poderia seguir, oculto sobre a falsa imagem de que era apenas um cachorro. Logo a dupla se viu a alguns metros da entrada do casarão, uma piscina longa e iluminada em uma tonalidade de ciano se encontrava a sua direita, providenciando a única fonte de luz enquanto o escuro tomava conta. Wakhan bateu na porta, educado na primeira, impaciente na segunda e esmurrando na terceira. Mas nada. Talvez ele tivesse estourado os próprios miolos afinal de contas... ou alguém teria feito algo a ele.

“Ainda consegue sentir o cheiro? ”

“ Uhm... Eu acho que achei” O familiar exclamou, puxando a calça de Wakhan com os dentes para que fosse seguido enquanto corria pela lateral da casa, até parar em uma parede alta, tomada por trepadeiras. “Lá em cima, eu não consigo subir. ”

“Eu não posso andar no escuro sem você. ” O homem falou, parando um pouco para pensar, a solução foi um tanto quanto inusitada, arrancando um pequeno pedaço da trepadeira, murmurando um feitiço demorado. A cada palavra que lhe saía dos lábios, a trepadeira estica, como se dobrasse de tamanho e fosse puxada. Em algum tempo, Wakhan já tinha corda o suficiente para amarrar Maokai, com muita dificuldade, em suas costas. O homem logo se pôs a escalar, se pendurando nas trepadeiras em direção a janela aberta, seguindo cuidadosamente as instruções de Maokai. Ao menos havia uma parede para ajudar a sustentar seu peso.

Para ser bem sincero, Wakhan imaginava que o quarto de Sextus fosse uma dualidade de um quarto de algum nobre idiota ou um quarto escuro cheio de morcegos, e para sua surpresa, ao menos pelo que ele via pelos olhos de Maokai, era sim, um quarto espaçoso, porém era visivelmente mais lotado. Pilhas de livros, de aparência antiga e novas, empilhados em um canto do quarto. Duas camas de solteiro separadas por uma mesinha de cabeceira. Mas claro, o que mais se destacava no cenário era uma pistola, jogada sobre a cama e um violino arrumado dentro de uma caixa de vidro, a janela aberta fazia as cortinas tremularem, Wakhan sacou a arma, se a pessoa que havia disparado a arma ainda estivesse ali, Wakhan ainda poderia leva-la. Com passos lentos, ele saiu pela janela, se apoiando na telha íngreme, quase escorrendo algumas vezes enquanto seguia o caminho ditado por Maokai, contudo, pelos olhos do familiar, não se era possível ver nada, talvez seu olfato estivesse com problemas, Wakhan ponderou. Contudo ele parou, algo parecia estranho. Como se estivesse borrado. Um feitiço de paisagem, Wakhan murmuro para si mesmo, estendendo os dedos, sentindo-os atravessar a parede invisível e de textura gelatinosa, avançando a passos lentos e curtos, que aquilo não fosse algum tipo de despensa de corpos ou coisa do gênero.

Para surpresa, ou alívio de Wakhan, ele não encontrou nenhuma pilha de corpos ou crânios ou qualquer das coisas que havia imaginado no cenário escondido. No lugar, apenas havia um Sextus de regata, alimentando um grupo pequeno de corvos com uvas e bebendo uma garrafa fria de vinho branco. Um cigarro no final entre seus dentes quando notou a presença do policial.

“Eu não lembro de ter matado ninguém e nem de ter pedido por um striper vestido de policial” O Balaur murmurou, soltando a lufada de fumaça no ar, fazendo carícias em uma das pequenas aves. “Sabia que entrar sem um mandato é invasão, senhor uga, uga? ”

“ Ouviram barulhos de tiro na propriedade” O homem deu de ombros, se aproximando do Balaur. Maokai fora o responsável por afugentar maioria dos corvos com seus latidos, deixando apenas uma pequena ave no lugar, ainda recebendo a carícias vindas do bruxo. “Vim ver se não tinham cadáveres”

“ Não precisa mentir, senhor policial sério. Só estamos nos dois aqui e eu sei que você teria o maior prazer do mundo em ver um buraco na minha cabeça. Não tem nenhum cadáver. Se quer saber, eu vi uma ratazana enorme e fui um pouco dramático na hora de me livrar dela” O Balaur anunciou, esmagando ao cigarro sobre a sola do sapato e tomando um gole de sua bebida. “ Se não veio beber e já viu que não têm corpos, sabe muito bem onde fica a saída. ” O moreno anunciou para o prateado. Wakhan deu em ombros, se sentando ao lado de Sextus e tomando uma golada longa da garrafa.

“Eu não queria achar o seu...” O homem mais alto começou a sentença, parando ao sentir os olhos de Sextus sobre sim.

“Você, e metade dessa cidade infernal acham que eu matei aquela... Que eu mate a Linnara. Eu sei que você gostava dela, que em algum ponto deve me culpar por isso, e eu não culpo vocês. Eu odiava ela, com todas as minhas forças... Mas eu não podia machucar aquela vaca, nem se eu quisesse...” Sextus murmurou, com um rancor incalculável em sua língua.

“Se odeia tanto essa cidade... Por quê não foi embora? Dinheiro para isso você tem. ” Wakhan comentou, olhando para o alto, esperando que Maokai lhe deixasse admirar as estrelas.

“Você não sabe de nada, Jon Snow. ” O menor gargalhou. “Existem coisas que aconteceram no passado... Eu não poderia sair daqui mesmo que quisesse, e se saísse teria que me virar... O que falando não é tão ruim, eu trabalho no banco da cidade e na joalheria, mas não poderia ir para lugar nenhum. ”

“Eu não consigo entender. ”

“A mulher que você ama... Ela fez uma coisa...” Sextus começou, entretanto, não conseguindo conter uma risada. “Desculpe, chega a ser hilário sabe? Você e todos os idiotas dessa cidade me chamam de monstro... E tudo o que eu fiz, foi não ser um baba-ovo da perfeita Linnara... todos precisam idolatra-la, beijar o chão que ela anda, se reverenciar até escutar o ‘crack’ do seu pescoço. E se você não for isso, bem... então você é um monstro”

Wakhan cerrou o cenho, irritado, como aquele vermezinho era audacioso para falar assim dela? Da lua e estrelas dele? Wakhan era um homem paciente, poderia facilmente esmurrar aquelas almofadinhas na primeira oportunidade que precisasse e usar aquilo como combustível, contudo uma coisa martelava na cabeça de Wakhan.

“Por que? Por que a odeia tanto assim? ” Wakhan começou. “Eu li seu registro... Ela morou com você por um tempo, não? Isso leva a crer que eram amigos... ou que pelo menos não se odiava. ”

“Se queria me espionar coloque uma câmera em um urso de pelúcia e me dê de presente que nem um policial normal ou ao menos pague meu Onlyfans. ” O Balaur respondeu, ríspido, ficando em silêncio quando os olhos do policial se voltaram para ele. Demorou um tempo para que ele pudesse responder. “Sim... nós éramos amigos, inseparáveis na verdade ... Quando os pais dela morreram, meu pai e minha mãe ainda moravam comigo e se ofereceram a acolhê-la por um tempo ... Achavam que isso de alguma forma poderia me ajudar a melhorar minha magia. Ela ficou lá por um tempo antes de mandarem ela de volta, para ser criada por uma tutora ... E Satã, como ela odiava aquilo ... Eu não culpo, nem posso comentar. Dantes e a maioria viam ela como um animalzinho premiado de uma feira. O cordeirinho que quando tivesse idade o suficiente seria mandada para capital ou teria que abrir as pernas e ser embuchada por Cedric. Teriam bebês bonitos na verdade... Quanto a sua pergunta ... Eu confiei a ela e a Robert e a Zarina uma coisa muito importante para mim... Mas eles não conseguiram manter a boca fechada e eu perdi tudo. ” Ele respondeu, deslizando os dedos sobre o pescoço, inconscientemente. “E eu nunca perdoei eles por isso... Eu acho que soberba não é meu único pecado”

Wakhan escutou tudo em silêncio, não sabendo como responder ou se sequer haveria uma resposta certa para aquela situação, então se contentou em murmurar baixo uma ‘porra’ e tomar uma golada do vinho frio, sentindo-o descer por sua garganta. Wakhan arfou, se levantando e olhando para o céu.

“Eu tenho que ir... A cidade está um caos hoje. ” O homem murmurou, olhando para a cidade ao fundo, se conseguia ouvir estalos ao fundo. “Só... Me prometa que irá tomar cuidado... não saia de casa e ... Eu...” Wakhan começou. Ele não era do tipo que admitia estar errado, e aquela não seria a primeira vez. Talvez ele tivesse julgado mau Sextus. “Tenha um boa noite, senhor Balaur. ”

“Senhor policial. ” Sextus respondeu, batendo continência sentado. “Só demore para sair, quero descobrir se esse volume em suas calças é uma arma ou não. ” O rapaz brincou, vendo o homem se afastar. Quando o homem saiu de vista, Sextus levou os dedos para o bolso, pegando um pequeno pedaço de metal retorcido, uma letra adornada sobre o metal. Sextus aproveitou, quando o homem já estava longe, para correr de volta a seu quarto, entrando com facilidade pela janela e agarrando a pistola sobre a cama. Ele a encarou em silêncio, antes de a levantar lentamente na lateral de sua cabeça, o dedo roçando o gatilho. Prendendo a respiração ao apertar o gatilho, o clarão iluminando o quarto, o silêncio proporcionado pelo rápido feitiço de som.

Porém, Sextus abriu os olhos, a bala flutuando no ar, como se fosse puxada por uma corda invisível. Caindo no chão em seguida. Um ‘L’ pomposo sendo cravado no metal da bala. Sextus olhou, sem expressão olhando para o chão, naquela noite, caiu a ficha para Sextus de que Linnara estava em algum lugar. Hector não era totalmente insano. A maldição não iria acabar até que aquela vaca estivesse no quinto dos infernos, e Sextus daria um jeito, nem que tivesse que a arrastar pessoalmente para lá

**Carlos**

Eram humilhantes as voltas que o mundo dava. Uma hora Carlos estava em seu escritório, tomando café e trabalhando confortavelmente com uma prostituta entre suas pernas, pessoas batendo continência quando passava, refeições luxuosas e prostitutas que manteriam sua cama aquecida pela noite. E lá estava o brasileiro. A regata branca e justa encharcada em suor. O braço dolorido pelo tiro e completamente faminto e exausto da correria, ele não aguentaria mais, ele precisava de um banho, precisava de uma refeição quente e o que Carlos não daria por um boquete para aliviar o estresse? E claro, um maldito medico para tirar aquela merda do seu braço? Ele sentia o gosto das folhas que engoliu na corrida em seus lábios. Ele sabia que não demoraria para que Tomoe mandasse os demônios e o mundo atrás dele. E ele não iria ter sobrevivido aquilo parar morrer com aquilo, de forma nenhuma. Carlos era um Oliveira. E se fosse para ele cair, ele escolheria quando, e naquele dia, ele olhou para os olhos da morte e respondeu que não.

Ele estava longe, mais do que o esperado. Sammwood’s era o que se chamaria de uma quase convenção de vendedores de granola, ao leste da cidade, e mais próximo da floresta para não dizer completamente dentro da mesma, a região ocupava cerca de duzentas a duzentas e cinquenta casas, maioria espaçadas ou tão cheias de verde que pareciam ter sido abandonadas a mercê do tempo, se não fossem completamente agitadas e iluminadas por luzes verdes estranhas ou amarelas, Carlos tinha noção que seria estupidez voltar para seu apartamento, ou para casa de sua irmã, mas ele também não podia confiar nesses hipsters estranhos, a solução foi encontrar a casa menos chamativa e estranha.

Com dificuldade, o homem se aproximou da porta, bufando de dor, a batendo na mesma, Azazel que escutava as preces de Carlos e desse uma pessoa útil naquela situação, ele ficou ansioso. Demorou até que a porta fosse aberta, e yeap, Azazel havia acabado de falar ‘make it work baby’. Parada do outro lado da porta, uma consideravelmente, agora, irritada Phryne, o encarava dos pés à cabeça. A moça terminava de se arrumar da volta de seu trabalho, ela ainda cheirava a coala.

“O que você faz aqui? ” A morena questionou-o, em uma tonalidade séria, os braços cruzados sobre os seios, dos quais Carlos necessitou de exacerbada força para não os encarar por muito tempo, levantando os olhos para encarar aos olhos da moça.

“Eu preciso de ajuda...” O brasileiro murmurou, precisando se apoiar na porta para não cair no chão. Apenas os príncipes deveriam ter noção do quão exausto Carlos estava.

“Você deve estar muito louco ou muito desesperado para buscar logo minha ajuda, e o que leva você achar que eu ajudaria alguém como você? Você é um cuzão de marca maior! ” A morena brandou, irritadiça, não tardando para notar o curativo mal feito, agora sujo de sangue, madeira, folhas e lama. “Pela deusa... O que aconteceu a você? ”

Carlos abriu a boca para responder, gemendo baixo de dor. Os olhos se voltando para a estrada, onde se era possível ver dois clarões brancos se aproximando. Não era um carro elétrico ou um carro solar. Os arrombados haviam demorado menos tempo do que o esperado para notar o sumiço de Carlos

“Por favor... Você tem que me deixar entrar! ” O homem exclamou, vendo o carro estacionar alguns metros e bater em uma porta, duas casas de distância deles. Carlos engolindo em seco.

“Eu não tenho que fazer nada, comandante. ” A mulher respondeu, com escárnio presente em sua voz. “Você ficou parado vendo meu povo ser agredido e não fez nada. A lei tríplice apenas está dando o que você merece. ” Phryne o respondeu, sua voz embebida em seriedade. Phryne não poderia estar falando mais sério. Ela não era obrigada a nada, e muito menos ajudar aquele traste a fazer qualquer coisa que fosse. Sua consciência doía um pouco em relação a isso. Sabia que se fechasse a porta a lei tríplice, que acabara de usar como argumento, estaria em seu encosto em relação a isso. Mas que a Deusa perdoasse, mas ela foi quem fizera Phryne ser tão cabeça dura.

“Eu não quero morrer. ” Carlos murmurou, a voz pesada, como se cada letra levasse consigo um pouco de sua força ao sair de seus lábios. E por um momento, Phryne exitou. Perdida nos olhos do homem a sua frente. Carlos era do tipo de homem que Phryne esperaria ver manter a pose de superior até o túmulo, mas lá estava o homem, tão perto de si e indefeso que o coração de Phryne chegava a errar as batidas. Ele parecia um filhote com a pata machucada. Phryne mordiscou os lábios, sua mente a duzentos quilômetros por hora. Contudo, naquele cenário, uma pessoa não se via completamente mentalmente perdida.

Selene cantarolava ao sair do banheiro, o cabelo, agora em um Black Power alto e hidratado, tentando ser encaixar na touca. Selene era residente de Jacob Stein, e mesmo sendo sua noite de folga, a morena não pode negar ajudar seu amigo naquela noite, afinal, na última ligação que teve com alguém do hospital, vinte pessoas chegavam feridas decorrentes do estranho conflito de gangues.

“Phy Phy, obrigado por deixar eu tomar banho aqui... Oh! É a pizza? ” A garota saltitou em direção a porta, abraçando o pescoço da amiga, não tardando para notar a presença do Carlos. “Olá moço! Você não tem cara de entregador de pizza? ” Ela sorriu, antes de notar o curativo mal feito, e o sorriso em seu rosto desmancha. “ Deusa... Phryne precisamos ajudar! ” A garota exclamou, junto ao ouvido da moça.

“Não. Não temos. Ele precisa aprender a lidar com a consequência de seus atos. ” A frase foi praticamente rosnada em direção a Carlos, que quase teve que se esquivar da saliva vinda de Phryne.

“Ele vai sangrar até a morte ou pegar uma infecção se eu não fizer um curativo decente! “ Selene protestou, apontando para o braço musculoso do rapaz. “ Phryne! ”

“Ele é aquele comandante babaca da armada! Ele ficou parado vendo os passarinhos dele baterem em nossos amigos e fez muitas coisas horríveis com eles! ” Phryne rebateu. “Sabe se lá que outras coisas horríveis ele fez! O mundo não gira, Selene, ele capota! E se a Deusa disse que é a vez de ele capotar então eu não estou nem um pouco preocupada com o tombo que ele vai levar. ”

“Phryne... Rancor não é um sentimento saudável. ” A amiga comentou, segurando a mão dela. “Quando se vive na base do olho por olho todos vão terminar cegos. Você vai ter tempo de ficar com raiva dele... Mas para isso ele precisa estar vivo! ” A moça murmurou. Phryne voltou aos olhos para Carlos, os olhos semicerrados tomados por raiva, então ela sorriu, sadista.

“Muito bem... Ele precisa ficar de joelhos. E implorar para entrar. ” A garota respondeu, com um suave dar de ombros, nope, aquilo era humilhação demais para Carlos. Deveria haver alguma casa com pessoas menos soberbas para ajudar Carlos. Nope. Porém o homem congelou em sua base ao escutar o som da batida violenta na porta, eles estavam se aproximando daquela casa. Tomado por fúria, o homem rosnou, se pondo com dificuldades de joelho, olhando para Phryne. Carlos adoraria agarrar aquele pescoço lindo e apertar.

“Por favor... Me deixe entrar. ” O homem retrucou, alto o suficiente para Phryne ouvir. E para sua surpresa, o sorriso sadista de Phryne morreu, e puxou o homem com dificuldade para dentro.

“Ok do que vai precisar? ” Phryne questionou, olhando para Selene.

“Uhm... Alguma coisa com teor alcoólico alto, ataduras e álcool gel” A morena murmurou alto, puxando para o banheiro, e o sentando em cima da privada fechada. “E panos com salmoura! Isso talvez doa um pouco, grandão. ” Selene explicou para Carlos, começando a desenrolar a atadura.

“Eu dou conta. ” O homem gemeu baixo ao sentir o pano ser puxado. “Foi um tiro. ”

“Então vamos precisar tirar a bala...” A garota suspirou, puxando o kit médico em baixo do armário da pia enquanto Phryne trazia o que foi solicitado.

“Vodca... Espero que seja útil. ” A mulher falou, entregando aos itens solucionados. Selene pegou primeiramente a garrafa e a entregou para Carlos, que entendeu como um sinal para tomar um gole longo.

“Ok... Eu recomendaria tomar mais um... Eu não tenho anestésico aqui” Selene murmurou, em um tom de preocupação, limpando a área da ferida, consideravelmente imunda, com a Salmoura. Carlos quase gritou e deu um pulo involuntário, calando sua boca com a garrafa.

“Só tira logo...” Ele arfou. Selene concordou com a cabeça, pegando a uma tesoura longa e retorcida, limpando-a o máximo que conseguiu. Carlos deve ter apagado por um curto período de tempo, pois quando piscou os olhos, a Wicca já terminava a sutura em seu braço.

“Pronto. ” A garota sorriu, se levantando e lavando novamente as mãos. “Eu te trago um analgésico depois, só evite forçar muito seu braço até melhorar” 

“Por que… Porque você está me ajudando afinal?” O homem resmungou, limpando o suor com um dos panos secos que foram entregue. Carlos não conseguia entender. Phryne parecia simplesmente o odiar, mas Selene parecia longe de sentir algo de calibre semelhante por ele. “Achei que deveria me odiar… Que nem a sua amiga.”

“Bem… Quando eu era uma criancinha… Minha mãe sempre dizia que tudo que eu precisava era manter o coração limpo e ser gentil.” A moça sorriu, de forma doce. Carlos sentiu o rosto arder de forma suave, sorrindo ladino, murmurando um agradecimento. Porém seu período de paz apenas durou o suficiente para ouvir batidas na porta, e mais uma vez, o homem congelou em sua base. Eles estavam ali. Selene fez menção para ele calar a boca e ela saiu rápido do banheiro.

Phryne foi quem atendeu a porta. Se deparando com os dois altos e jovens homens, de aparência séria, ambos trajados de forma igual, faixas roxas em seus braços.

“Boa noite senhora. Estamos passando pois um criminoso de segurança máxima escapou… Ele é um risco a sociedade e precisa ser encontrado… A senhora não viu nada?”

“Nope, claro que não… Cheguei agora do trabalho.” Phryne negou com a cabeça. Ela poderia ter feito uma menção para o banheiro, podia ter falado que sim e se livrar daquee maldito encosto o mais rápido quanto antes, porém era como se algo colocasse a mão em seu ombro, repetindo as palavras em seu ouvido, olho por olho e todos estarão cegos. “Mas aviso assim que vir qualquer coisa.”

“Então não teria problema em nos deixar dar uma olhada dentro da casa?”

“Absolutamente que não! Minha amiga está no banheiro.” Phryne rebateu.

“Oh… Então está acompanhada… Sua amiga poderia concordar com o que você disse?” Um dos homens questionou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

“Se está dizendo que eu menti eu realmente recomendaria irem embora.” A moça retrucou, séria, pronta para arremessar seus sapatos naqueles estrupícios. Contudo, novamente, Selene chegou ao resgate.

“Boa noite senhores! Algum problema?” A jovem perguntou, educada.

“A senhora poderia confirmar que apenas as duas estão sozinhas ai?”

“Yeap! Eu estava saindo agora na verdade… Os cavaleiros poderiam me fazer o favor de me deixar no hospital?” A moça perguntou, e antes que eles pudessem responder, a menor segurou a mão dos dois homens, puxando-os para o carro enquanto tagarelava sem parar sobre algo que variava de almôndegas veganas a sugerir pintar o cabelo dos dois homens. Quando o carro já saia pela estrada, Phryne suspirou. 

“Eles já foram. Pode sair.” Ela falou alto, olhando para a figura alta e suada saindo de seu banheiro.

“Você poderia ter me delatado… Por quê não o fez?”

“Você é um cuzão… Mas não seria certo… Ok playboy. Eu imagino que você não possa voltar para casa… Então vai ter que ficar aqui até esquecerem de você… Mas vamos precisar de regras.” Ela falou séria, cruzando os braços. “Primeiro, você não vai ficar sentado como um desocupado, você vai trabalhar, arrumando a casa e ajudando a comunidade. Segundo, você vai fazer exatamente o que eu dizer…” Ela continuou, notando a feição indignada de Carlos.

“Obedecer a você? Você é um cotoco de pessoa!” O homem protestou. “E eu não vou sair plantando cenouras e fazendo coroas de flores, e eu não vou comer granola!”

A mulher sorriu em resposta, se aproximando a passos calmos do homem mais alto, o puxando pela gola da camisa.

“Escuta aqui… Se você não quiser que eu te entregue para eles, recomendo que você faça exatamente o que eu digo… Eu salvei sua vida e poderia lascar ela em um segundo. Eu fui clara?” Ela perguntou, um tom acído qe deixou Carlos arrepiado da cabeça aos pés. “E mais uma coisa… Vamos precisar mudar sua aparência.” A moça sorriu, pegando uma tesoura. Carlos engoliu em seco, ainda dava tempo dele se matar?

**Pós-Capitulo**

**Tomoe**

“Acharemos ele. Antes do que você espera.” A mulher, de feições orientais, murmurou para a mulher de longo manto vermelho. A sala, extensa e iluminada, agora se encontrava vazia, apenas por aquelas duas, as únicas que não haviam sido chamadas para o lado de fora. Pouco tempo era o que lhes havia sido garantido para terminar aquela conversa. “E quanto ao rapaz que ela quer…”

“Não precisa se preocupar com isso agora, Tomoe, o importante agora é focar em seu trabalho e se livrar daquele Oliveira. Ele é agressivo, imprevisível. Pode virar um perigo para nós se não o neutralizamos antes que ele faça alguma besteira… Está fazendo um ótimo trabalho, Tomoe. Em breve poderá voltar para casa.” A mais velha assegurou, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro.

“Sim… Grand Magus.” A mulher respondeu.

“Vamos… Está para começar.” A mais velha murmurou, saindo do recinto e marchando em direção ao exterior do galpão. Era uma noite estrelada. Calma. Contudo estava longe de ser silenciosa. Seis pessoas impediam que fosse. Amordaçados e amarrados, o grupo era puxado, se debatendo em vão enquanto arrancavam a grama na tentativa de fincar os pés no chão, sendo puxados para as seis estacas longas e rodeadas de galhos. A multidão segurava tochas, e encarava silenciosamente. De cabeça baixa. Linnara encarando tudo, os braços atrás das costas. Não demorou para que o grupo fosse amarrado as estacas, embebidas em óleo. Linnara deu um passo em diante.

“Hoje… Vocês receberam uma proposta, simples.” A mulher começou, olhando para as pessoas amarradas. “Deixar para trás seus falsos deuses, e se juntar ao fogo da nova igreja da noite. E muitos de vocês, corajosamente, dobraram o joelho a mim, sua senhora da noite. Renegando aos seres que antes cultuava, se tornando irmãos do culto da noite, abraçando a promessa de prosperidade… Mas ainda precisamos assegurar nosso poder sobre eles. Essa, meus cordeiros, é sua guerra santa.” Ala brandou, apontando para eles. “Os hereges que se recusam a aceitar nossa soberania, que se recusam a dobrar o joelho para mim e preferem crer que seus príncipes irão os salvar. Então deixe que o fogo ilumine suas almas… Que essa seja uma mensagem a todos. Convertam-se, ou morram.” A mulher anunciou, em tom autoritário. Sua mão falhando antes de arremessar a tocha, virando os olhos discretamente para o outro lado enquanto o clarão se expandia, uma lágrima escorrendo por seu olho direito enquanto a multidão encarava, escutando aos gritos altos, quando o sol nascesse no outro dia, nada mais do que corpos queimados teriam sobrados, enquanto pessoas que a muito chamavam de amigos apenas as observaram queimar. Era uma caça as bruxas, e ninguém estaria a salvo.


	17. Capítulo;; 1.8 ;;  la sorcière et les enfants

_ Venha doce criança, eu a tirarei daqui para um mundo de encantamentos _

**17 de agosto, Montroir.**

**Hector**

Eros já havia se acostumado com o silêncio da biblioteca quando estava sozinho, o que, convenhamos que graças ao majoritário desinteresse das pessoas naquela cidade por informação, tendia a ser uma coisa rotineira, e talvez isso explicasse um pouco de sua surpresa ao entrar na extensa e alta biblioteca, acompanhado por sua família, a serpente Arya, ele não pode esconder a surpresa ao notar que naquela manhã, dois dias atrás, um jovem, não trajado com as fardas da academia, já se via devorando uma pilha de livros. A biblioteca, de madeira de mogno escuro e iluminada por luminárias altas no teto, fora feito em um formato peculiar de labirinto, sendo uma longa área comum em seu centro o local onde se reunião as mesas, os dizeres ‘O conhecimento é o melhor caminho, e a verdade o guiará’ se via destacada em placas de metal reluzente por onde se olhasse na parede das estantes. Eros não comentaria sobre o mesmo, afinal, Blackwoods eram superiores demais para se darem a esse luxo, mas como já fora comentado, isso acontecia a agora três dias seguidos. Todo dia, do momento que o sol raiava até tarde da noite, poucas palavras eram trocadas.

Hector, diferente do tão exuberante Eros, sempre bem arrumado, com cabelo e rosto impecáveis o suficiente para fazer moças e rapazes se jogarem a seus pés atrás de sua atenção, apenas poderia estar sendo descrito como um grandioso bagaço, e não se referindo apenas ao cabelo bagunçado, a forma exausta com a qual ele se mexia e ao fato de desde que havia chegado naquela cidade ele começara a perder peso terrivelmente rápido por simplesmente esquecer de se alimentar. Para ser sincero, Hector também não conseguia lembrar qual foi a última vez que teve um boa noite de sono. Sendo diariamente acometido pela insônia, ele apenas havia desistido de tentar dormir, e se contentado em passar a noite em claro. Coral e Hector não se falavam tão bem desde o acontecimento duas semanas atrás, o que levava o moreno a passar mais tempo na companhia de Raven, principalmente por optar em estudar sozinho, já que se sentia um belo de um incômodo para o bruxo. Coral tinha coisas com que se preocupar, e Hector não deveria ser uma dessas coisas, não era uma criança que necessitava de atenção.

“Hey nerd.” Allistair riu, se aproximando da mesa ocupada por Hector, soltando uma pilha consideravelmente pesada de livros sobre a superfície de madeira. E não que Hector estivesse cochilando sobre os livros, ele apenas estava descansando os olhos. O moreno levantou o tronco, assustado. Bocejando e arrumando os óculos. “Achou alguma coisa? Não é hora da caminha ainda não. ”

“Eu não estava dormindo... Apenas estava descansando os olhos! ” O Blanchard exclamou, coçando os olhos e balançando a cabeça. Allisitair e Jacob Storm surgiram da mesma forma que insetos surgem quando se tem uma fonte de luz quando os boatos sobre a volta da Linnara e os sonhos de Hector começaram a espalhar, talvez apenas por falta de coisa melhor a fazer, mas quem sabe. Allistair fazia um grande esforço para não fumar ali, e estar cercado por livros que enalteciam aos demônios que ele era tão indiferente para com, não era uma forma muito prazerosa de aproveitar a manhã, e ele tinha noção de que não conseguiria convencer Hector a ir a um motel, então teria que aturar. “E não... Eu não achei nada que pudesse ajudar. Ou sobre queimadas e relâmpagos”

“Ela só precisa usar querosene ué, não é difícil, um pouquinho aqui, um pouquinho ali e taca o fósforo” O britânico gesticulou a ação, recebendo uma encarada prolongada de Hector. “Olha se ficar me encarando assim eu tiro a roupa para você encarar melhor. ”

“Receio também não ter achado nada de muita importância. ” O recém-chegado Storm pigarreou, colocando um livro fino sobre a mesa e se apoiando na mesma. “O máximo que eu achei foi um livrinho educacional sobre ilhas de calor, eu me senti um aluno da sétima série. ” O Austríaco retrucou. Logo voltando os olhos para encarar melhor Hector. “Infernos... Você parece terrível... qual foi a última vez que você dormiu? Ou comeu alguma coisa que não fosse feito à base de xarope de milho? ”

“Eu não sei. ” O moreno retrucou, apoiando o rosto entre as mãos e coçando os olhos, voltando a encarar as folhas de papel velhas. “E eu realmente agradeço a ajuda de vocês, mas... Isso não vai dar em nada... Vocês não precisam ficar aqui comigo. ” A frase não foi dita com energia o suficiente para se dizer que havia algo em sua voz, e sinceramente Hector parecia desestruturado demais para conseguir montar sentenças polissilábicas, quanto mais conseguir passar emoção com as mesmas. Storm e Allistair se entreolharam, não foi preciso se trocar palavras para ambos chegarem a um consenso.

“Você deve estar fumando mais maconha do que eu se acha que eu te deixaria na mão, logo agora que você parece uma camisinha usada depois de uma orgia. ” Allistair anunciou, indo para trás de Hector, apertando suavemente seus ombros. “Eu sou seu amigo, Hector, eu não vou te deixar na mão. ”

“ Eu posso dizer o mesmo. Além do mais, eu não tenho muito o que fazer hoje, isso é melhor do que ficar sentado encarando o teto. ” Storm completou, sentando do outro lado de Hector, e mesmo pela falta de experiência no quesito afetivo, o austríaco se disponibilizou a dar um abraço em Hector, que logo se via sendo abraçado pelos dois homens. Era uma sensação boa. Era uma coisa agradável sentir o calor de um abraço, deveria fazer um bom tempo a última vez que ele receberá um, e talvez por isso Hector apenas tivesse parado de protestar e aceitando-o. Jacob não comentou o fato dele e Hector não serem os melhores amigos do mundo, não era necessário, afinal de contas

A manhã passou quase que em um estalo, rápido demais para que Hector pudesse se dar conta de que já havia passado, uma hora tentava terminar um capítulo velho e na outra se via remexendo com o garfo no prato de comida, sentado na cozinha com Coral. Era silencioso. O dia parecia cinzento. Era difícil dizer se aquilo era real ou se Héctor apenas estava alucinado. Era difícil distinguir o que era sonho e realidade recentemente, e o sono deixavam tudo mais difícil. Era tão estranho o quanto as coisas pareciam ruins entre eles. Hector sentiu o estômago gelar ao tentar levar o garfo em direção aos lábios. Ele não conseguia comer. Nem se quisesse.

“Você... Deveria comer. ” A voz de Coral soou sem vida, falhando como se houvesse uma real dificuldade em terminar a sentença, os olhos do moreno se voltando para o prato de ervilhas com purê, uma alimentação pacata, o rapaz, contudo notou algo estranho. Suas ervilhas tinham se mexido? O garfo foi usado para cutucar a pequena esfera esverdeada, que se desmanchou ao toque. Não era uma ervilha. Saindo de seu prato, o enxame de pequenos besouros parecia acordar de um sono profundo, e logo cada componente em seu prato parecia ganhar vida. Hector se levantou, assustado, batendo as costas na parede. Os olhos se voltando para o alto, confuso, subitamente o recinto pareceu mais escuro. Os olhos de Hector se voltando para Coral, o homem sorrindo cínico ao marchar em sua direção, seu pé afundado no piso enquanto baratas saiam de seu pé, um sorriso moribundo em seu rosto, enquanto via as feições alheias desmancharem com o correr dos vermes. Hector quase gritou. Antes de levantar o rosto da página do livro, o rosto babado. Foi um sonho, era só um sonho. A sentença foi repetida como um mantra ao olhar em volta. Estava sozinho na biblioteca, bem, quase sozinho. Cobertos por uma manta quadriculado, Jacob e Hector pareciam ter caído no sono, um apoiado no ombro do outro, em cima da mesa, uma garrafa térmica com um bilhetinho deixado por Sebastian. Os itens deixados por ele.

Hector suspirou, levantando, de forma lenta e silenciosa afim de não acordar Jacob, agarrando os livros e avançando rápido pelas prateleiras, acelerando o passo a cada vez que virava uma das intermináveis e altas estantes, que pareciam querer o engolir em sua infinidade. O som dos passos rápidos contra o piso de granito se misturando ao som de um ofegante Hector, ele já havia passado por aquela estante não? Aquele livro era muito parecido ao que virá quando chegara? Ele estava andando em círculos? Não, não era possível, ele sabia o caminho! O moreno suspirou, se apoiando em uma das prateleiras, não, ele só precisava respirar. As costas batendo na madeira dura e capas de livros velhos, as estantes eram altas demais para serem escaladas. Contudo Hector não teve muito tempo de pensar em algo, sentindo uma mão pálida e fria o puxar, as longas unhas negras. Lábios frios e rachados, com o cheiro podre de carne decomposta e terra se viram juntos a nuca do moreno, que sentia um arrepio correr por sua espinha, ele conseguia sentir vermes caírem sobre a borda de sua camisa. Ele tentou correr, mas a mão era forte demais.

“ Cordeirinho...” A voz sussurrou, gargalhando de forma grotesca quando Hector conseguiu se soltar, os olhos se voltando aterrorizados para a direção contrária. Era difícil ver por entre os livros grossos, ele ainda conseguia ver o amontoado de pele acinzentada e de aparência flácida, alternando o peso do corpo de um lado para o outro, como um boneco de João bobo, o cheiro dos dentes apodrecidos e a risada tão mórbida que conseguia fazer o rapaz sentir suas pernas afundarem no chão. Sem poder se mover enquanto encarava a figura rir. Um líquido âmbar escuro escorrendo das prateleiras e ensopando o chão. Adquirindo uma coloração escarlate, Hector pendeu o rosto para frente, olhando seu próprio reflexo no oceano rubro. Antes que pudesse ver com clareza, algo tombou de cima da prateleira, caindo em cima da cabeça do moreno que xingou assustado, os olhos se voltando para o objeto esférico e cinzento em sua frente. Olhos sem vida o encarando. Era sua cabeça.

Hector berrou, alto, desesperado. Sentindo o peso de seus pés sucumbirem e ele cair de joelhos no chão, abraçando as pernas com força e afundando o rosto entre suas coxas, soluçando como uma criança e tremendo o suficiente para parecer um pinscher. Ele não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou assim, congelado de medo no chão e chorando, ouvindo a risada que parecia o circular, como um predador se divertindo da sua presa. Ele só sabia que ainda teve forças o suficiente para recuar assustado ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro, caindo desajeitado de costas, os olhos ainda molhados quando ele levantou o rosto.

“Por Asmodeus Hector! ” Eros murmurou, olhando o estado decrepito do pseudo sobrinho. “O que houve?!" O homem exclamou, ajudando-o a levantar. “Está pálido e gelado, parece que viu um fantasma! ”

“Ela estava aqui. ” O moreno fungou, repetindo a sentença em choque, abraçando com força Eros, antes de abrir os olhos. Não havia nada no chão. Nem pessoa atrás da estante. Se Hector já estava pálido antes, agora ele poderia ser mandado para um hospital por parecer com um morto. Ele se afastou, lentamente, olhando seu redor, chacoalhando a cabeça.

“Hector quem estava aqui? ” O Blackwood repetiu a sentença, colocando a mão no ombro de Hector, que apenas negou com a cabeça, afastando suavemente o ombro, pegando sua bolsa apressado.

“Eu só preciso ir embora, eu... Eu só estou com sono. ” Ele murmurou, não sendo totalmente mentira, e saindo a tropeço da frente de um preocupado Eros. Aquele garoto precisava descansar urgentemente. Eros, apressou o passo. Talvez tomado por uma comoção repentina ou talvez o Blackwood tivesse um pouco de coração, mas seria preferível não se deixar por nenhuma das duas opções, eram apenas loucura afinal. Alcançando, com não muita dificuldade, Hector e o parando suavemente.

“Vamos, acredito que você precisa de um café... Eu te levo. Sem desculpas” O homem anunciou, em seu rotineiro tom de austeridade. Praticamente puxando o garoto consigo, não haveria um não se não tivesse sido uma proposta. Blackwoods não perguntam. Eles comunicam. Ninguém estava esperando por Hector mesmo.

Hector foi deixado na casa de Coral poucos minutos depois. Ele não havia conseguido tomar um gole de café sequer ou sequer comer uma colherada do bolo de aparência apetitosa. Alegava que tudo tinha o mesmo sabor de lama, ele já havia tido sua experiência com o sabor, já havia sido jogado na lama muitas vezes. E mesmo que a água ainda tivesse um sabor amargo era uma das poucas coisas que ainda conseguia colocar para dentro, não precisava ser muito inteligente para saber que era um feitiço. Porém ele não tinha coragem o suficiente para pedir ajuda para Coral. O que era um pouco de fome no final das contas? Porém, para sua surpresa, esperando encontrar a casa vazia, um homem alto e jovial o esperava, sentado na poltrona da sala. O telefone em mãos. A sala em tamanho mediano, repleta de móveis escuros com assoalho em madeira se mantinha ocupada pelo crepitar da lareira mesmo que fizesse sol naquele dia, os dias quentes não tendiam a durar muito naquela cidade.

“Hey... Eros me ligou. ” O homem começou a sentença, se levantando e indo para perto de Hector. Um silêncio breve, porém desconfortável, se perpetuando pelo ar, como uma companhia indesejada. “Ele me disse sobre o seu surto hoje...”

“Eu estou bem... Eu só preciso descansar um pouco. ” O moreno lhe respondeu. Hector já não tinha mais forças para conseguir ter ânimo em suas palavras. E em partes, não havia mentira em suas frases. Ele sentiu sua cabeça latejar. Ele sentia Coral o encarando, e era inevitável não pensar que ele o julgava mentalmente. Hector tentou avançar rumo a escada. Sua mão sendo agarrada antes que a alcançasse. “Por favor eu só preciso dormir um pouco...”

“Você não precisa mentir para mim Hector... Eu sei que você não tem dormido... Eu vejo na sua cara e Raven é fofoqueiro... O que está acontecendo. De verdade? ” O homem questionou, puxando o mais jovem para perto, segurando seu rosto. Ele parecia um sanduíche deprimido. Hector suspirou, pesadamente, como se fosse complicado manter os lábios abertos.

“Eu não consigo dormir... Ela não me deixa, nem por um minuto. ” Ele começou, sentindo os olhos começarem a marejar, só os príncipes deveriam saber o quanto ele se sentia indefeso. “Ela não me deixa comer... Tudo tem gosto de lama ou de estragado e eu estou tão cansado e faminto. ” Ele arfou, os olhos cedendo a tentação e antes que se desse conta já estava em prantos. “Eu não sei mais o que é realidade ou não... Eu acho que estou enlouquecendo. ”

Coral o encarou, escutando pacientemente suas palavras. Claro que ele não estaria em boas condições, não era difícil saber que aquela insanidade toda e praticamente obsessão por saber o que estava acontecendo não faria bem para ninguém. “Você anda vendo coisas? ” Ele repetiu, limpando o rosto de Hector. “ Está vendo alguma coisa agora? ” Questionou, sentindo o rosto do moreno se movimentar em afirmação.

“Ela está parada... Apoiada na lareira. ” Ele choramingou, pouco antes de sentir suas mãos serem agarrada pelas de Coral. As mãos do homem mais alto eram mais ásperas e maiores que as suas. Coral olhou para a lareira. Era evidente que não havia nada lá.

“Eu quero que você foque em mim. Nisso... A minha... A minha mãe me ensinou isso quando eu era pequeno. ” Ele falou, levantando as mãos entrelaçadas. “Eu sou real. Eu estou aqui com você. Ela não. ” Ele falou, olhando nos olhos de Hector, observando atentamente as orbes amarronzadas. “ Eu quero que feche os olhos... Respire fundo. E repita o que eu disse. Eu sou real. Eu estou aqui com você. ”

“Você é real.... Você está aqui comigo. ” O moreno o repetiu, trêmulo. Abrindo vagamente os olhos.

“Viu... Melhor? ” Coral o questionou, suave. “Vá descansar... Vou tentar fazer algo que não tenha gosto de lama” Ele sorriu simplista, dando um tapinha no ombro de Hector. “Você vai ficar bem, amigo.”

Hector concordou com a cabeça, forçando seu melhor sorriso ao se voltar para a escada, Coral sorriu de volta, encarando o rosto de Hector por um curto período de tempo antes de se voltar para a cozinha, acompanhado por um sonolento Beer. O familiar cedeu um pouco de atenção ao bruxo, lambendo suavemente sua mão. O barulho dos passos na madeira dos degraus foi ouvido da cozinha enquanto o bruxo terminava de esquentar a água do chá. Os olhos do Blanchard se voltando de sobressalto para a lareira. Parada ao lado da lareira, e encarando ao moreno com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto, a mulher de longos cabelos loiros se mantinha na frente da cortina clara. Trajada com um luxuoso e colado vestido e chapéu negro, sorrindo para o rapaz, como se desfrutasse a cena, como se gostaria de tirar uma cena se houvesse a oportunidade. Ela não iria sumir assim tão fácil. Mas Hector apenas chacoalhou a cabeça. Ela não era real. Ela não era real. Foi a sentença que era repetida quando ele fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos. Mas ela era real. E não iria a lugar algum.

Quando Coral subiu a escadaria próxima a parede com o bule quente e biscoitos amanteigados que guardava para situações especiais, apenas se deparou com o silêncio. O corredor iluminado por luminárias estava vazio, vazio o suficiente para ambos Raven, Beer e Coral passassem sem dificuldade. As batidas na porta de Hector não foram respondidas, e quando a porta foi aberta revelando o quarto claro, se podiam ver o moreno deitado com as costas viradas para a porta, em posição fetal. Ele definitivamente estava exausto, havia praticamente apagado no período no qual o chá foi preparado. Coral não acordaria ao rapaz, então apenas colocou a bandeja na mesinha de centro próxima a poltrona e andou em direção a saída, porém algo parecia estranho, pensou. Voltando a passos lentos se aproximou de Hector. Havia algo vermelho em seu ombro, longas linhas, marcadas em tonalidades vermelhas e roxas, como se ele tivesse sido puxado por alguém com força. E céus para conseguir marcar daquela forma se ponha ênfase na parte do forte. Por um momento Coral excitou, possivelmente havia batido em algum lugar. Ele teria tempo para questionar Hector quando ele acordasse. Ele ponderou ao sair do quarto. Raven deitado ao lado de seu bruxo, sentindo-o o abraçar como um bichinho de pelúcia. Olhos claros encaravam a dupla na parede próxima a porta. Apenas observando. Sem um pio ou movimento sequer, e assim permaneceu, por prolongado tempo, protegida pelo silêncio da casa de Coral.

**Ivor**

Era uma cena engraçada por assim dizer, conseguir imaginar um fisiculturista como Ivor exercendo uma função tão delicada como cuidar de crianças, mas o mundo era cheio de surpresas e o QI de Ivor baixo demais para qualquer coisa que envolvesse... bem que envolvesse pensar. Mas, mesmo com o intelecto, debilitado, Ivor conseguia notar o óbvio. Crianças não eram feitas para o período pelo qual a cidade estava passando. Já havia se feito uma semana desde o início dos acontecimentos, as pessoas começavam a ter medo dessas supostas gangues, e outras apenas desapareciam sem sinal, a delegacia de Montroir estava tão sobrecarregada que se você perguntasse para Wakhan ou para Garnet, ou príncipes o livrem, para o Herbert, você possivelmente teria que sair correndo de um grupo enfurecido e cansado de pessoas.

Lamentável, considerando que a cidade estava no auge do seu verão, e Ivor sequer podia passear no parque cuidando de Labash sem o medo de serem pegos no meio do fogo cruzado. Estava longe de ser um local saudável para o crescimento de uma criança, o que Ivor poderia fazer? Ele não queria um grupo de pessoas traumatizadas, a cidade já tinha isso de cuia. Era início da tarde quando Isabella recebeu Ivor em sua casa, as duas xícaras de chá e bandeja com bolinhos um pouco queimados, cobertos na cara de pau com glacê para disfarçar. A casa dos Stein se encontrava consideravelmente silenciosa. Bem o William não falava um pio que fosse, mas mesmo assim.

“Eu agradeço muito ter me convidado para esse chá, senhora Stein. ” O loiro sorriu, educado, mesmo que ele pensasse mentalmente Belphegor eu nem roupa para tomar chá tenho. “Eu não estou atrapalhando? ”

“Oh querido! De forma alguma. Meu marido anda tão ocupado que...” ela parou por um minuto, olhando para trás aérea por um instante e balançando a cabeça. “Entre, você não é um incômodo... William está desenhando no andar de cima. Eu ouvi falar que você quer dar uma festinha para animar os ânimos das crianças, uhm? ”

O homem arqueou a sobrancelha, sim mesmo não sabendo como se soletra esta palavra. Ele não havia comentado sobre isso com ninguém, bem fora o Nico, aquele cachorro terra-nova fofoqueiro. Mas como todo bom preguiçoso, por que ele iria preocupar sua cabeça com isso? “Bem... Seria uma coisa boa, não? Tirar um pouco os pensamentos de tudo isso que tem acontecido recentemente, um pouco de calma. ” O homem falou, de forma calma. Pegando um dos bolinhos e mordiscando, o sabor não era dos piores. A massa estava um pouco doce demais, mas ainda assim estavam saborosos, e sua resposta, para o espanto de um total de zero pessoas, foi silêncio.

Isabella parecia particularmente mais dispersa aquela noite, e levando em conta que Isabella já possuía suas tendências em se perder em seus pensamentos, manter um diálogo seria uma coisa um tanto quanto mais complicada. A mulher levou os dedos em direção a nuca, coçando por um curto período de tempo, parecendo sequer se recordar da presença de outra pessoa no recinto. Um gole da bebida quente descendo por sua garganta. Falando tão subitamente que Ivor quase caiu da cadeira em susto.

“ Sim... Sim” A mulher murmurou, aumentando a tonalidade em sua voz de forma súbita, pousando a xícara sobre a mesa. “Seria perfeito, Ivor, muito obrigado. ” A mulher sorriu, pacientemente, com uma calma assombrosa em suas palavras “Eu precisava deixar o Willy com você essa noite de qualquer forma, eu tenho que voltar a trabalhar. ”

“Oh? A tenda vai voltar a funcionar? Isso é incrível! ” Ele exclamou risonho. “Talvez você possa ler minha sorte algum dia.”

“Quem sabe um dia.” A mulher levantou de seu assento, sorridente. Porém, seu sorriso simplesmente morreu enquanto ela andava em direção a janela na cozinha, olhando para o céu azulado e sem nuvens, permanecendo por um curto período de tempo em silêncio. “Ivor. ” A mulher chamou-o, virando para o encarar novamente, de forma séria. “Tenha cuidado essa noite. Ok? ” 

“Uhm, cuidado? ” Ele repetiu. Isso mulher, faz charada para um moço que não sabe abrir porta. “Oh, claro que vou ter! ” Ele sorriu. “Pode confiar que não vai acontecer nada com as crianças enquanto você estiver fora! ” Ele assegurou, batendo uma muito malfeita continência para a mulher que apenas gargalhou, pondo a mão em seu ombro.

“Me referi a você querido. Quero que você tenha cuidado. ” Ela comentou, se virando para dar um tapinha amigável no rosto de Ivor. Marchando em direção a escada, deixando um completamente perdido Ivor simplesmente plantado em seu canto. Apenas na companhia do agora vazio bule e prato de bolinhos, devorados não muito depois por Ivor, cavalo dado não se mostra os dentes.

As seis horas, em ponto, Isabella saiu de casa, que foi prontamente oferecida para ser usada por Ivor naquela atividade recreativa, que, possivelmente, culminaria em crianças apenas comendo pizza e vendo Peppa pig na televisão por preguiça de fazer outra coisa. E Ivor pode admitir que se sentia incrivelmente satisfeito com o trabalho feito para pegar doces com uma quantidade aceitável de açúcar e encher balões pela sala, Willy até mesmo havia ajudado! Na torcida na maioria das vezes, mas foi uma boa ajuda, não demorou para que o sol começasse a se pôr e as crianças a chegarem. Era um grupo pequeno, cinco no máximo. Ivor não era lá um aluno muito bom em matemática... Ou em qualquer matéria se fosse para ser franco sobre o assunto. Mas quanta mais crianças melhor! Afinal a ideia era exatamente eles se distraírem!

O pequeno grupo de crianças passou sua boa parcela de tempo, apenas ocupada em prestar atenção e não perder uma cena sequer que fosse do programa infantil. As mini pizzas feitas por Ivor até que eram comestíveis enquanto as de verdade não chegavam, mas podia se dizer que a noite seguia calma, tranquila como se esperaria, afinal de conta, Ivor estava cuidando de crianças. E ele era bom com crianças e tinha Nico para ajudar! O familiar possivelmente o odiaria por ter deixado o grupo de crianças o esmagarem, mas era a vida.

Porém, destacando-se, não surpreendentemente, William se mantinha isolado em seu canto, exceto se não pela companhia de Labash, que comia confortavelmente a pilha de pizzas que segurava em sua mão como uma com concha, e para ser franco, o medo de se aproximar e ele morder a mão da pessoa era um perigo considerável.

“O que estão fazendo aí sozinhos? ” O homem perguntou sorridente, sentado no chão próximo aos garotos, a parte boa de apenas usar roupas de moletom era que se era muito mais fácil se movimentar sem rasgar nada, e convenhamos, as coxas do Ivor poderiam esmagar castanhas.

“O Willy tá desenhando! ” Labash exclamou, a boca cheia de queijo e massa, o suficiente para a frase não sair com tanta facilidade, mas o esforço é o que conta afinal. Ivor sorriu em resposta, ainda se apoiando sobre a mesa.

“Oh mesmo? O que ele está desenhando? ” O homem perguntou, de forma gentil, olhando para a folha de papel branca rabiscada pelo giz de cera vermelho, William não era obviamente um estudante de belas artes, mas mesmo assim chegava a ser um tanto quanto difícil entender, aparentemente eram dois homens, um com uma caixa de pizza. Infernos será que o garotinho estava passando mal por causa da fome? Ele ponderou mentalmente a si mesmo. Em resposta, o garotinho o encarou, por um breve segundo tão silencioso que fez Ivor questionar sua duração real. Logo, o garotinho pegou o pequeno caderno de capa escura e um giz preto, escrevendo em letras garranchadas.

“ _ Não abra a porta.”  _ O garoto escreveu, com alguma coisa que Ivor não sabia distinguir se era um ‘i’ invertido ou uma exclamação, quando as pessoas alegavam o baixo intelecto de Ivor era a esse tipo de coisas que elas costumavam se referir. Os dedos voltando a rabiscar, Ivor não entendeu o que era a primeira vista, nem a segunda, Ivor começou a achar que crianças envolviam um nível de QI maior que o dele. Parecia uma árvore? Uma árvore de vestido? Tinha uma bolinha, era o sol ou uma cabeça?

Labash e Ivor leram a mensagem em silêncio, os olhos do garotinho loiro se voltando para o nada por algum segundo quando ele concordou com a cabeça para algo, mas era estranho, não tinha ninguém ali, ele estava concordando com quem? Nah, Ivor estava apenas imaginando coisas, respondeu a si mesmo, se levantando do chão. “Bem, eu vou fazer chá gelado” o homem sorriu, fazendo um afago no cabelo dos rapazes antes de entrar na cozinha. Labash ainda encarava o desenho de William.

“Quem é ela?” O loiro perguntou, colocando mas uma das mini pizzas na boca. A frase saindo mais como um emaranhado de murmúrios pouco compreensíveis, pelo lado positivo, William tinha vivência o suficiente para conseguir entender, ou ao menos entender as cutucadas dos dedinhos gordurosos no papel e a cara confusa. William começou a rabiscar no papel sua resposta antes de uma inconveniente figura, de vestido vermelho curto, óculos de sol de flamengos e um chapéu longo de praia aparecesse, segurando uma batida de abacaxi na mão, mesmo que ela provavelmente não conseguiria beber.

“Meus queridos façam as malas, vamos dar o fora desse inferno enquanto temos tempo. Eu vou falar com uma amiga em cancun para vocês venderem arte na praia.” Ela exclamou, estendendo a mão e malas em uma tonalidade intensa de azul vibrante surgindo no ar. 

“Uhm?” Labash resmungou, obviamente confuso com a situação. Labash sequer sabia fazer arte pra vender! O máximo que ele já fez foi ajudar sua irmazona na confecção de bolinhos, ou aquela vez que ele fez uma aranha de papel machê para jogar na cara de um moço que tentou beijar sua irmã, e o moço tinha aracnofobia. “ `ba noite Carmilla!” O loiro relevou, acenando gentilmente. 

“Olá docinho. Faça as malas, temos que ir embora, vapt vupt.” a mulher anunciou, parecendo apressada

“ _ Do que você está falando? _ ” Willy rabiscou no caderno, mostrando para a dupla sua interrogação. Carmilla pareceu aérea por um segundo, encarando em direção a porta. Era tão ruim! Céus William havia desenhado aquilo e não conseguia lembrar ou saber o que era?! Mas ela não poderia culpá-lo. William não tinha o menor controle sobre o que via ou sabia, e conhecimento era uma coisa muito importante naquele tipo. Carmilla poderia dizer mil e uma coisas, sobre como ela sentia em suas estranhas, que a propósito ela não tinha, que ela conseguia pegar no ar que algo iria acontecer, ou o fato dela saber que alguém estava vindo, mas el não foi rápida a esse ponto, interrompida antes mesmo de começar pelo som da campainha.

“Uh! A pizza!” Ivor exclamou, saindo da cozinha com o rosto sujo de groselha aparentemente por um desastre causado enquanto estava na cozinha, ou ele não sabia como usar o liquidificador, vai se saber. Ivor andou em direção a porta, e William e Labash não foram rápidos o suficiente para tentar o alcançar. A porta abriu de forma rápida em silêncio. As dobradiças em perfeita condição. Do outro lado da porta, um homem forte e carrancudo segurava uma caixa retangular. Trajado de um uniforme vermelho e branco. Embora Ivor não reconhecesse o logo da pizzaria, era estranho não? A rua parecia estranhamente mais escura aquela noite. “Isso! Quanto deu?”

“A pizza já foi paga, senhor.” O homem sorriu, de forma torta. Que estranho, Ivor não havia pagado previamente, então o que estava acontecendo? Bem talvez Isabella tivesse lido borras de chá e pago adiantado, quem sabe. Ivor riu de volta, levando a mão em direção a caixa, que estranho, ela era pesada demais para uma pizza.

Ivor não teve tempo de reagir corretamente, um minuto estava tentando usar os poucos neurônios que tinha para calcular o peso, coisa que ele estava bem longe de conseguir, e no outro estava sendo atingido na cabeça com força pelo material que evidentemente não era papelão

“Por que o cara da pizza está batendo na babá? ” Uma das crianças perguntou, apontando para o homem que batia na cabeça de Ivor, duas ou três vezes até ele parar de se mexer, não sabia se estava inconsciente ou morto. Ele não iria atrapalhar, era o que importava. Labash correu pra frente das crianças. Aquele moço precisaria de muita sorte pra tirar o garotinho da frente, que a propósito havia arrastado a William com ele. Precisaria de duas vezes mais sorte!

“ Você não vai pegar a gente!” Labash disse, num tom birrento e estufando as bochechas rosadas, ele parecia um cão de guarda com a língua pra fora e querendo uma coceira atrás da orelha. O homem por sua vez sorriu, de uma forma tão fria e inatural que fez William questionar se aquele moço sabia o que era sorrir por que jesus cristinho era melhor ele não sorrir mais.

“Oh… Eu não vou pegar vocês… Ela vai.” O homem sorriu, de forma cínica, se afastando da porta. Silêncio foi a primeira coisa que perdurou sobre o recinto, não sabendo se dizer se a respiração era baixa ou se William e Labash lembraram de respirar por conta da ansiedade que chegava a ser nauseante. E então veio. Um crack alto vindo do lado de fora. Uma lampada de um poste havia explodido. E assim, uma por uma as luzes na rua foram desaparecendo, em uma chuva de vidro e faísca, o grupo de crianças ficando cada vez mais próximo antes do silêncio voltar. Talvez se William coresse ele conseguisse chegar até o telefone do Labash, talvez ele não tivesse acabado com toda a bateria por causa de joguinhos. Maldito seja você Pou. Mas reagir não era uma opção.

Não muito depois, de forma tão suave quanto se pode imaginar, uma voz voou pelo recinto, quase como se saísse de todos os lugares mesmo que não estivesse lá. Era uma música estranha, como se fosse um eco cantado por três vozes de mesmo timbre e tonalidade, tão suave quanto um carinho no rosto. William piscou, uma ou duas vezes antes de notar o quão suave eram as notas da melodia, quase como se tivessem um ar angelical. do outro lado da rua, a vizinha fuxiqueira encarava por entre a cortina de cheiro velho assim como maioria dos móveis da casa. Por que aquele grupo de crianças estava saindo tão tarde da noite? As pessoas eram irresponsáveis assim? Ela deveria ligar para a polícia, mas foi presa pelo jogo do bicho que passava na televisão.

**Jacob**

Uma das coisas que Jacob teve que aprender na marra na última semana, era o fato de que desde que virou… Aquilo, sua audição havia virado terrivelmente sensível o bastante para acordar com o solavanco do carro ao passar pela estrada de terra. Jacob retrucou ao balançar o pescoço sentindo a dor causada pela péssima posição durante seu breve descanso o acometer. Era noite, isso se era possível alegar com certeza tomado nota a escuridão afora, presos no labirinto caligem que circundava silencioso sobre a gaiola de metal com rodas que seguia em seu rumo constante atrás da viatura que pode ser disponibilizada na ocasião, ambas a ambulância e viatura seguindo o caminho esburacado de terra dentro da floresta, se afastando mais e mais até que o brilho da cidade, atordoado pelas pessoas que voltavam para casa mais cedo já temerosas quanto ao conflito, fosse deixado para trás. Como se a floresta sussurasse por meio do vento suave batendo na folhagem, avisando-os que entravam nos braços da noite, seria uma ação coita voltar a segurança quente de seus lençóis.

Sentado em cima da maca dentro do veículo, Jacob Storm olhava ,desprovido de sossego, um maço de cigarro quase vazio. O cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo evitaria que os rebeldes fios de cabelo, agora tingidos em um chamativo tom de ciano, interferissem a tentativa de lazer escondido, mesmo que soubesse que Sebastian daria um belo puxão de orelha nele se soubesse que havia falhado consideravelmente em suas promessas em relação ao vício em fumo. Não se sabia dizer o que era mais irônico, o mesmo médico que supostamente deveria prezar pela saúde matando seus pulmões com aquele pequeno amontoado de ervas enroladas, ou o credo real do quão irônico seria se a causa da morte do vinnhill seria algo tão insignificante visto o que já foi passado por ele, não tardou para que notasse a volta de consciência de seu ‘irmão de nome’.

“Boa noite, bela adormecida” O homem sorriu, de forma polida, quase que pomposa ao levantar gentilmente o rosto em prol de encarar a feição do Stein. “Se dormisse mais um pouco eu teria que levantar para ter certeza se estava respirando ou se teria que te colocar na cama.” O ex-loiro permitiu se rir sobre isso, afinal era amigo de Jacob o suficiente para aquilo. E não que ele fosse admitir, mas uma risada suave partida do mais jovem era uma boa distração por entre os solavancos do veículo em movimento, os dedos roçando ao isqueiro prateado e vendo a pequena chama consumir ao topo do papel, deixando o que a fumaça invadisse seu pulmão, sentindo ao sabor da nicotina. “Não tem problemas comigo fumando aqui?”

“São seus pulmões, e você é o médico daqui.” O acastanhado riu-se, antes de sentir um estranho incômodo pulsar em sua garganta quando tentou responder. “Eu não fumo” Ele respondeu simplista, o que sim, em suma seria uma verdade, Jacob não fumava a um bom tempo, na verdade sequer havia fumado mais de uma cartela em toda sua vida. Lanny e DanDan odiavam ao cheiro. Ele resmungou algo mentalmente. Jacob nunca consegui fumar, lhe eram negados os mais suaves atos de carícias caso chegasse com aquele cheiro. Lanny e Dandan sempre tinham um cheiro doce, do tipo que faziam ele perder noção do tempo quando estava abraçado a eles. Mas talvez o cheiro fosse viável naquela ocasião, se ele também não sentisse o nariz doer por causa da maldita fumaça.

Storm deu de ombros. Pousando o cigarro entre seus dedos e o afastando dos lábios. “Obrigado… Por ter aceitado vir conosco.” O mais velho começou, o tom de calmitude em sua voz enquanto prosseguia com seu pseudo discurso. “Sabe, você poderia ter ficado em casa, vendo tv ou escrevendo no seu blog, ele anda bem parado recentemente.” O homem ponderou alto, dando um pulo involuntário ao passarem por um buraco. “Então por quê diabos decidiu vir ajudar com a iluminação?” O ciano questionou, não que curiosidade fosse um traço marcante no Storm. Longe disso, mas ele estava intrigado, o que poderia fazer se aquilo era uma coisa que o deixava entretido? precisava de um pouco de distração aquela noite, e por bem ou por mal, Jacob foi a infortuna alma que precisou ir com Storm na ambulância. Mesmo que ambos soubessem muito bem que estavam indo recolher um cadáver. Não havia o que fazer de qualquer forma.

“Talvez eu só precisasse de um pouco de ar. Sabe, longe da cidade.” O moreno rebateu, em uma tentativa quase que de convencer a si mesmo sobre aquilo. O rapaz de olhos claros arrumou o casaco esverdeado em seus ombros dolorido, estalando o pescoço de forma cuidadosa. “Além de que se não vão me deixar publicar as fotos, ao menos eu quero poder vê o que foi.” A frase foi praticamente sussurrada e predecessora a um bocejo, as costas da mão do moreno roçando a barba em seu queixo na tentativa de cobrir os lábios. “Eu só soube que deveria trazer holofotes. Então, quem era a pessoa?”

“O nome dela era Rebecca Young, ela era a legista.” O mais velho explicou, soltando a fumaça em seus lábios com um assopro, sua feição se contorcendo em uma carranca suave. “Ontem de noite ela simplesmente sumiu, sem mensagens, sem ligações, sem bilhetes. Nada. Ela apenas não foi trabalhar na delegacia.” Ele prosseguiu, dando uma tragada demorada, antes de olhar ladino para o Stein. “Então um grupo de caçadores bêbados ligou hoje de tarde falando que haviam achado um monstro e velas. Não foi muito difícil achar que isso tinha dedo desse tal culto, claro por que tudo sempre é culpa do que não entendemos, é mais fácil.”

“Então acha que eles mataram ela?” Ele questionou, encarando ao mais velho, que, com a mesma calma que parecia exalar de forma quase infinita, apenas deu de ombros, de forma quase que indiferente a pergunta do irmão de nome.

“É engraçado como a primeira pessoa que acusam, de qualquer coisa, nessa cidade seja logo o recém chegado culto. Assassinatos acontecem aqui desde bem antes da chegada deles, e, repentinamente, tudo se torna culpa deles?” O ciano o questiona, em um tom divertido, como se realmente achasse graça naquilo. “As pessoas tendem a ter medo do que não conhecem, e para se sentirem pessoas menos terríveis tentam associar essas coisas com outras que conhecem para tentar se sentirem superiores e protegidos, principalmente livres para crer que estão certos… Sabe de onde vem a palavra feitiço, Jacob?” O homem questionou, recebendo um balançar de cabeça em resposta. “É uma palavra de origem portuguesa. Gaélo portuguesa creio eu… Quando os colonizadores chegaram na áfrica, e viram os deuses da região, eles chamaram de feitiço. Palavra que tardiamente originou a palavra feito. Significava que eles achavam que os deuses da região eram inventados. E atribuíram eles a demônios para se sentirem menos maus em destruírem a cultura de outros povos. O medo é uma arma muito poderosa quando se quer destruir a fé de outras pessoas.”

Quando o carro estacionou, Jacob sequer teve seu tempo de processar a ação antes de ser puxado para fora quando a porta foi aberta. Wakhan e seu pai esperavam do lado de fora, segurando lanternas para o alto. O cheiro de terra molhada parecia inundar o ar. Estavam no meio da floresta, longe o suficiente para o único tipo de luz no momento ser proveniente dos faróis e lanternas. Era uma situação um tanto quanto complicada. Não se podia ter uma visão completa da cena, e esperar até o nascer do sol seria sinônimo de deixar que a cena estivesse exposta a fatores como animais e ao clima podendo se perder pistas importantes. Precisavam tirar o corpo dali e ir atrás das pistas o quanto antes fosse possível, e a isso coube o trabalho de Jacob em montar o kit de iluminação que trouxe na maleta que havia lhe sido companhia na vinda. Foi um tanto quanto demorado. Jacob sabia o quanto aquela iluminação poderia esquentar, e degredir vestígios como sangue.

Quando a iluminação tomou conta da parte frontal do velho pinheiro, se pode afirmar com certeza que aquilo havia sido uma cena ótima para filmes de terror, mas nem tanto para os pobres coitados que haviam tido a infortuna ideia de encherem os estômagos de rosquinha e café antes de chegarem no local.  Amarrada sobre cordas finas e transparentes nos galhos altos da árvore, a mulher de aparência jovem, trinta anos seria o máximo que se poderia atribuir a ela, se via amarrada em suas articulações atravessadas, como algum tipo de ventríloquo. O turbante amarrado em sua cabeça sujo de sangue. O queixo deslocado para baixo e a parte inferior de seu corpo deslocado da superio, como se tivesse sido cerrada ao meio e sustentadas por uma corda, ironicamente um show de horrores.

Enquanto um dos homens lutava para manter as rosquinhas em seu estômago, Storm se aproximou, soltando a última lufada do cigarro antes dele apagar. As luvas de látex azul tocando a pele da mulher, um suspiro sofrido saindo de seus lábios. Que os príncipes lhe concedessem aquele minuto de silêncio. Quem dera Jacob pudesse se permitir desfrutar do silêncio, ela era uma pessoa boa. Um minuto de paz não era nada em comparação ao que ela merecia, e morrer ali estava longe de ser algo que ela merecia. Mas luto, como tantas vezes fora naquela cidade, não podia ser um luxo desfrutável na ocasião, e claro que a presença dos dois homens atrás dele indicava que seu tempo para o remorso havia acabado.

“E então?” Herbert perguntou, se aproximando da figura, os braços cruzados enquanto vez ou outra o sherife olhava para trás para garantir que Wakhan não sumisse de vista. “Qual foi a causa da morte?”

“É difícil dizer com o pouco que eu consegui olhar. Eu chutaria que pela baixa decomposição ela não está morta a mais de doze horas, o corpo foi obviamente trabalho humano, mas os olhos foram trabalho dos corvos.” O homem indicou o rosto do cadáver, os machucados escuros nos olhos para ser mais específico. “A causa da morte deve ter sido hemorragia, o que deve explicar de onde eles acharam sangue para escrever aquilo.” O médico indicou com a cabeça para as escrituras garranchadas e ensanguentadas no tronco. “Herege… Apenas vou ter certeza depois que tirarem ela daqui e fazer um exame decente.”

“Como se precisássemos de um assasinato uma hora dessas…” Wakhan murmurou, baixo, assobiando alto para chamar a atenção de Maokai, que se via bem distraído descobrindo que toupeiras tinham unhas afiadas e que não gostavam de levar patadas na cabeça. 

“Jacob. Obrigado pela ajuda, mas agora é a hora de você ir.” Herbert anunciou, sério, olhando para o filho. “Essa foi a última vez que eu deixei que pisasse em uma cena policial, principalmente uma tão sangrenta quanto essa. Volte para casa, tome um banho e descanse.” O homem enumerou as instruções, crente que se fossem ditas com convicção o suficiente seriam o suficiente para que o filho a aceitasse. Porém ele afrouxou a coleira de um cachorro ansioso, e se livrar dele não seria tão fácil assim.

“Senhor, sinceramente. Eu sou a melhor pessoa para usar a iluminação e tirar fotos da área. Maioria do seu pessoal nem deve saber ligar o flash! Além de que vocês vão precisar de recursos visuais e saber guardar o material, além de que eu trouxe lanternas de luz negra.” O moreno indicou, tirando do bolso a pequena lanterna de base alaranjada “Pode ser útil para saber se ela morreu aqui ou se foi arrastada” Ele respondeu, com olhos pidões. Herbert o encarou de cima a baixo, pronto para dizer um não, na verdade esse era seu plano original, isso antes de ouvir Wakhan soltar um ‘uhm’ baixo. Wakhan não tinha problemas com a permanência dele, e Herbert confiava em Wakhan. Um minuto de silêncio se prosseguiu enquanto ele ponderava sobre sua resposta final. 

“Você vai tirar as fotos, só isso, tudo bem?” O homem murmurou, de forma séria e paciente. Um sorriso animado surgindo nos lábios da cria, Jacob tinha a mania de ficar animado demais em cenas das quais maioria das pessoas não estariam. Deveria ser uma sina que Herbert tivesse que aturar, talvez fosse uma praga e se benzer quando chegasse em casa fosse uma boa ideia. Isso se houvesse água benta suficiente no mundo para o livrar da energia da curiosidade do filho.

O som dos cliques se misturava ao som suave do vento e das corujas enquanto Wakhan e Jacob rodavam a área. Eram um som baixo, podendo se dizer que sequer se notaria sua presença entre os sons comuns da noite. Até por que, por alguma causa que Jacob ou Wakhan conseguiriam entender, se mostrava estranhamente mais silenciosa aquela noite. Sem o som dos grupos de aves, sem o guinchado de morcegos ou qualquer som que fosse bem vindo, como se a floresta que os cercava estivesse sob juramento de silêncio, censurando qualquer ruído de ser ouvido. E mesmo assim, o silêncio mais marcante parecia, sem sombra de dúvidas, ser proveniente da dupla que apenas provocava qualquer tipo de ruído ao se deslocarem sobre o oceano de galhos. Jacob tinha coisas a perguntar. Wakhan sabia disso, mas mesmo assim preferiu se manter em silêncio. Parando ao ouvir um som baixo.

“É a terceira vez que seu telefone toca… Talvez devesse começar a considerar a ideia de atender.” O homem sugeriu, Jacob ficando surpreso em primeira instância. “Ser cego faz você conseguir escutar as coisas melhores… Se ligou tanto assim deve ser algo importante.”

“Eu…” Ele começou, mordiscando os lábios. “É melhor pra eles se eu me afastar.” Ele comentou, aumentando o timbre da voz, deslizando para o lado a ligação de Dante. “Eu… Sou um empecilho para eles de qualquer forma… Eles tem que se preocupar com tanta coisa. Eu não sou uma delas. Eles não precisam de mais um fardo pra carregar.” 

“Isso é uma coisa bastante estúpida para dizer rapaz. E eu já ouvi muitas coisas estúpidas na vida, e eu adoraria que você guardasse suas desculpas para você e falasse a verdade, de preferência a verdade bruta, não a que você diz para si mesmo que é a verdade pra ficar melhor consigo mesmo.” O homem respondeu, de forma séria e tão frio que poderia se assemelhar ao terreno frio onde o homem havia nascido. Jacob cerrou os punhos.

“Eu… Eu sou uma ameaça pra eles, ok? Eu não sei o que eu sou, eu não tenho a porra do menor controle sobre isso, e só sei que semana passada eu quase comi meus namorados vivos e não da porra da forma que eu queria!” Ele arfou, alto, sentindo a garganta falha. “Eu não quero perder o controle e machucar eles. Se pra fazer isso eu precisar me afastar deles, então eu vou me afastar.”

“Está sendo pessimista, e isso vem de uma pessoa que facilmente esmurraria otimistas de manhã.” O homem falou, de forma calma, colocando a mão no ombro de Jacob. “Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso, ok? Você não é uma ameaça pra eles. Se afastar só vai parecer que você é algum tipo de personagem dramático de série adolescente.” Wakhan murmurou, de forma calma.

“Wakhan não achamos absolutamente nada sobres essa merda… A única coisa que eu sei é que tem um nome bonitinho… O que impede que eu seja um monstro? Como a besta de gevaudan?” Ele murmura, quase que eufórico. “Eu não sei o que fazer… Eu não quero perder o controle!”

“Então deveria passar mais tempo tentando aprender sobre isso do que se lamentando, se está tão preocupado assim meta sua fuça em todos os livros e pesquisas que conseguir. Pratique. Eu posso te ajudar nisso, mas só se você parar de fazer cu doce e achar que sumir não vai fazer aqueles dois cabeças de vento fazerem alguma besteira. Eles são doidos por você seu estrupicio, se você se afastar eles só vão atrás de você e vai ser pior.” O homem disse, sério, ainda segurando o ombro de Jacob que ouvia em silêncio, porém seu celular tocou novamente, talvez Wakhan estivesse certo. Talvez fosse tudo uma ideia estupida e ele estaria apenas preocupando a dupla atoa e céus sabem o quão ele se sentiu idiota em relação aquilo. E com um pulo de confiança, ele atendeu a ligação, logo notando o quão prudente teria sido não fazer nada. “Oi Lanny” Ele falou, congelando sobre seus pés ao escutar a voz da morena falhar do outro lado e fungar “Lanny o que aconteceu?”

“Jay o… O Labash ele…” A voz da garota falhou, Jacob apenas queria esmagar o telefone e correr em direção a ela. “Ele sumiu!” A voz dela saiu, sendo possível sentir o desespero em suas palavras, sumir? Não, não era possível alguém só sumir assim, principalmente passar pela maldita montanha de músculos que era o Ivor! “Todas elas sumiram Jay… Todas as crianças que estavam com o Ivor…” Ela murmurou, nervosa, sentindo o ar queimar em sua garganta. Jacob afastou o celular do ouvido em choque. O Caos pareceu se instalar quando os rádios da viatura pareceram ligar ao mesmo tempo, todos repetindo frenéticos os desaparecimentos. Jacob e Wakhan correram desesperados atrás da origem do som, apenas para descobrirem, que as cordas haviam simplesmente sumido e o corpo caído no chão. Novas letras rubras surgiam sobre a madeira, como se fossem escritas por uma pessoa invisível, garranchadas o suficiente para serem de difícil compreensão, mesmo assim, entre o oceano garranchado, Jacob conseguiu ler a palavra “Venham…” 

Storm apagou seu cigarro. “E eu achando que não precisaria de álcool essa noite.” Ele lamentou, pegando um cantil em seu jaleco. 

**Lanore**

Lanre não saberia dizer a quem peguntasse a quanto tempo ela ficou lá, apenas encarando a porta aberta, sentindo as vozes distantes e os borrões rápidos que pareciam com luzes vistas por entre o gotejo da chuvas do outro lado da janela do carro. A porta não foi arrombada, nem forçada. Ela foi aberta, simplesmente aberta. A pessoa que… Que fez aquilo não ameaçou Ivor de morte ou precisou quebrar o vidro. Ele simplesmente bateu na porta e Ivor a deixou entrar. A respiração de Lanore era lenta. Seus pulmões pareciam não dar conta de sua função, ela apenas conseguia ouvir ao som dos três malditos corvos que a encaravam de cima do telhado, com seu maldito gralhar. 

“Hey…” A voz de Sextus foi o que a tirou de seu transe. Pousando a mão sobre o ombro acobertado pela manta que lhe foi emprestada pela vizinha. O homem alto parado a seu lado, a alguns metros da porta, tirando-a do caminho dos policiais apreensivos que tentava conseguir pistas de algo. “Eu vim o mais rápido que consegui… Eu sinto muito.” 

“Eu… Eu achei que ele estaria bem.” Ela sussurrou, sentindo-se aérea o suficiente para não conseguir entender as próprias palavras que dizia. Como se não passasse de um eco distante. Observando a cena a distância sem conseguir entender o mexer dos lábios. “Eu… Achei que ele se divertiria.” Ela ponderou. “Eu só… Eu só queria que meus pais pudessem ter um encontro e ficar com o Dantes…” Ela arfou, pesadamente, limpando os olhos. 

“Isso não foi culpa sua.” Sextus falou. Puxando Lanore para perto e olhando em seus olhos. McIlvrae e Balaur se encarando por segundo a fio, os dedos do acastanhado limpando o rosto de Lanore das lágrimas que brotavam entre seus olhos, Seria pouco possível dizer que ela já não sabia. Ela tinha certeza daquilo a seu bom tempo. Não era culpa dela. Não o forá. Mas ela optou por calar-se. Precisava sentir calor humano. Precisava sentir alguém a dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Jacob não estava lá para isso.

“Eu não deveria ter confiado nele… Eu jamais deveria ter dado a ele essa oportunidade.” Ela rosnou, baixo, sentindo o rosto arder em brasas, como uma lareira crepitando sobre a madeira nova recém adicionada. Ivor havia sido imprudente e por causa de seus poucos neurônios ela havia perdido seu irmãozinho. Ela não saberia dizer se o ódio já existia e ela apenas o maturou ou se ele havia brotado. Crescendo rapidamente e regado pelo ódio que sentia a consumir. Era culpa dele. Ela esganaria Ivor se conseguisse alcançar seu pescoço.

Sextus não comentou. Lanore não gostaria da resposta se ele comentasse. Ela não deveria. Ela definitivamente não deveria ter confiado em um homem que colocou um ‘d’ na palavra laranja. Um homem que não tinha neurônios o suficiente para tomar conta de si mesmo, e que mesmo assim alegava ter consciência o suficiente para cuidar de crianças. Definitivamente Lanore não deveria ter confiado nele. Mas aparentemente deixa um homem forte trabalhar para ter uma desculpa pra biscoitar era mais importante.

“Não tente ocupar a mente com um culpado agora… O foco é achar as crianças, ok?” O homem comentou, vendo Dante se aproximar com um copo de água com açúcar e supôs que seria melhor se afastar um pouco, estava com o mínimo de paciência para aquilo essa hora da noite

“Hey…” Dante murmurou, entregando o copo a Lanore. Não tardando para notar a presença de Sextus. Dante geralmente era instruído a ficar o mais longe que pudesse dele e de Andrômeda, mas infelizmente aquela não era uma situação muito favorável para aquilo. “O Ivor acordou… A polícia já deve estar chegando, vai ficar tudo bem, vamos achar o Labash!”

O rapaz exclamou, vendo as sirenes e os carros se aproximando, nossa, dá próxima vez ele pedia uma pizza também. Aquela situação inteira estava lhe dando fome, ou era desespero sei lá. O carro mal estacionou na frente da casa para que Jacob praticamente pulasse para fora, correndo em direção aos dois, visivelmente preocupado, abraçando aos dois com força.

“Eu fiquei tão preocupado, vocês estão bem?!” Ele questionou, eufórico ao afastar o rosto. E a primeira reação de Lanore foi nem um pouco silenciosa. Jacob apenas procesou o que aconteceu depois de sentir o estalo em seu rosto ecoar pela rua e sua bochecha arder. Ele ficou bem surpreso pela reação, Lanore também por ter coragem de fazer isso mas vamos disfarçar.

“Como você tem a cara de pau e sumir por tanto tempo?!” Ela chorou, já completamente devastada pelo sumiço do irmão.

“Como você tem a cara de pau de voltar assim como se nada tivesse acontecido!” Ela brandou manhosa. “Eu e o DanDan achamos que tinha esquecido de nós!” A garota protestou, tentando, inutilmente, esmurrar ao peitoral do maior do inconveniente trio. Ato, o suficiente, para ela começar a xingar ao maior, aquilo era duro! Digo rígido. A morena se auto censurou, antes de, tomada por cansaço e desespero, apenas cedesse ao peso de seus joelhos, precisando ser segurado pela dupla para que não caísse no chão. Lanny fungo. “Eu to com tanto medo de algo acontecer com ele…” 

“Hey…” Ele murmurou, segurando em conjunto o rosto de Lanore e de Dantes, colando suas testas, próximo o bastante para sentir a respiração deles. “Vai ficar tudo bem. Nós vamos achar o Labash e as outras crianças.” Ele assegurou, beijando a testa de cada um dos dois, os dedos rudes e quentes fazendo caricias nos rostos dos dois. “Eu sei que eu fui idiota… Mas eu juro que não vou mais me afastar de vocês, ok?”

Sextus revirou os olhos. “Se o casal feliz já acabou o momento de reconciliação, nós poderíamos entrar e tentar conseguir alguma informação e… Nossa parece que o povo dessa cidade não pode ver uma viatura que começa achar que é circo.” Ele revirou os olhos ao encarar os dois carros de luxo, em uma tonalidade perfeita de preto, estacionarem perto do local. Sinceramente aqueles policiais eram muito inúteis no requisito isolar uma área, qualquer curioso poderia entrar ali com o mínimo de problema, mas ele era um desses curiosos. Um curioso gourmet.

Saindo do primeiro carro, lá estava o soberbo Cedric Blanchard. Ao menos ele havia tido a decência de não aparecer vestido como um pavão ou sem a camisa. Cedric e Lanny não eram o que se podia dizer como melhores amigos, sequer amigos eram de verdade, a relação dos dois havia esfriado com o passar do tempo, como uma xícara de café esquecida sobre a bancada tendia a terminar fria e com sabor diferente, não importava quantas fossem as tentativas de o esquentar. O homem andou sobre os ladrilhos brancos da casa dos Stein, chegando até Lanore. Um minuto de silêncio desconfortável entre os presentes antes que o moreno tivesse juntado culhões o suficiente para conseguir começar sua frase.

“Eu… Vim o quanto antes eu pude, quando fiquei sabendo.” O homem se explicou. Ele não sabia se abraçava a moça, se colocava a mão em seu ombro ou coisa parecida. Era de fato uma noite cheia de surpresas. O garanhão do Jacob querendo se afastar de seus, pseudo não assumidos, namorados. Sextus se importando com outras pessoas. Lanore não preocupada com a maquiagem borrada, e agora, Cedric blanchard, que sempre parecia ter todas as situações sobre as mãos, parecia tão perdido quanto um caipira em cidade grande.

Lanore era outra que não soube ao certo como reagir. Não sairia dos braços de Dantes e de Jacob, de seu local seguro, quente e com cheiros doces que aprendeu a adorar. Os dedos de uma mão se puseram sobre a de Cedric, em um puro ato de cortesia. A outra mão sobre o peito de Jacob. Ela precisava sentir que ele estava lá. Que não desapareceria como uma nuvem. “Obrigado Cedric…” Ela murmurou. Cedric e Sextus se entreolharam, e a cada dia parecia se ver mais evidente o quão boa era a habilidade de fazer amizade com pessoas que se odiavam. Mesmo que a palavra correta não fosse odiar, não, Cedric era egocêntrico demais para odiar e o ódio de Sextus era exclusivo. 

O grupo de pessoas quase se viu pronto para entrar, encarar Ivor e esperar por uma resposta satisfatória. Isso ou Lanore possivelmente iria guardar aquilo para todo o sempre e colocar laxante no chá daquele brutamontes. Quando se finalmente lembrou que eram três carros estacionados, e não um. Os pés do rapaz se puseram para fora. Lentamente, como se levantar do assento no veículo fosse uma tarefa difícil, e talvez o fosse, quem poderia o julgar? Ele estava exausto, levantado da cama apenas por teimosia. Para ser franco ele havia levantado duas vezes. Foi infantil da sua parte, mas ao acordar de tarde ele apenas se sentiu solitário. A cama era fria mesmo com a presença do aconchegante gato. Os pesadelos não paravam. Eles nunca paravam, e talvez, por cansaço ao puro desespero, acabou por dormir frente a frente com Coral. O mais alto era aconchegante, passava um ar de confiança e segurança. E no início da noite, quando ambos se viam juntos na cama de lençóis felpudos, adormecidos sobre o som da lareira, Hector simplesmente levantou em uma crise de pânico, alegando que elas, seja lá quem elas fossem, haviam ido. A tentativa de acalmar o moreno foi simplesmente ceder ao capricho e o levar até onde ele sabia que tinha que ir. Ao menos ele estaria por perto. Ele estaria lá. E incrível como parecesse, a situação em si parecia que não melhoria no quesito ânimo. Hector sabia o que Lanore pensava sobre ele.

O que ele iria dizer? Oi eu senti uma coisa estranha e vim ver o que era? Ele apenas pareceria um lunático, ou um desesperado por atenção no melhor dos casos, o mundo precisava girar em torno das peripécias do menino Hector. Ele tomou fôlego. Ele estava ali por crer verdadeiramente que poderia ajudar. Ao menos ele tentaria e mesmo que ouvisse um não estaria em paz consigo mesmo. Com isso, ele tomou fôlego mais uma vez, agora tinha fôlego o suficiente para sair distribuindo na rua em garrafinhas. Era estranho o fato de que irmãos, juntos na mesma cidade a tanto tempo desde a chegada de Hector, poucas haviam sido as vezes em que os dois se viam no mesmo lugar. Jamais o fariam propositalmente, então cabia ao destino mexer seus pauzinhos na tentativa de os reunir, era uma decisão terrível, de fato. O rosto de Cedric montou uma carranca ao notar a aproximação do Blanchard mais novo.

“O que ele está fazendo aqui?” Cedric resmungou, a voz enjoada ao encarar o irmão de cima a baixo, Hector balançou a cabeça, ele já havia tido sua boa cota de xingamentos vindos por parte de Cedric, talvez tenha sido por isso que ele não se sentiu tão aflito pela recepção nada calorosa vinda do irmão. Talvez fosse o fato de o percurso todo ele estar discretamente de dedos entrelaçados com Coral que seguia atrás dele. “Não tem nenhum cadáver aqui para você tentar fuxicar” Ele disse, de forma séria, com os braços cruzados.

“Você já foi bem mais criativo em relação ao que dizer para mim…” O moreno murmurou a resposta, de forma baixa ao se aproximar do grupo de pessoas paradas próximas a porta, Hector levou as mãos aos bolsos, um tentativa de controlar qualquer tentativa de tique-nervoso que pudesse surgir. “Eu vim ajudar.” Ele falou, com calma. “Eu… Achei que precisariam de ajuda.”

“Bem não precisamos da sua.” Cedric falou a resposta, de forma fria. Recebendo um olhar irritado de Jacob.

“E você é supostamente quem pra dizer quem pode ou não ajudar? Até onde eu lembro você veio dar condolências, não fazer alguma coisa útil.” Jacob respondeu, de forma irritada, puxando instintivamente Dantes e Lanore para mais perto. Jacob não iria deixar que Cedric mandasse e desmandasse em alguma coisa ali.

“Estou falando que a ajuda dele seria inútil ou que ele só iria nos atrasar.” Cedric rebateu a resposta, com os braços cruzados e encarando ao rapaz de olhos azuis. “Você ainda vai precisar de muito mais testosterona pra poder falar assim comigo.” A resposta foi proferida com calma. Mesmo que fosse apenas decorativa. Era uma provocação. Ele e jacob sabiam disso, Jacob achou a ideia de esmurrar o bruxo na porrada muito suculenta, porém, por intervenção divina ou infernal, maioria das pessoas não tinha saco para dois marmanjos tentando agir que nem idiotas por causa de testosterona acumulada.

“Seria incrível se pudessem parar de agir como crianças.” A voz de Wakhan, que aparentemente havia caido do céu ou enraizado do inferno próximo ao grupo, foi o bastante para chamar a atenção. O policial estav sério, com a mão no casetete como se desafiasse os dois a tentarem algo. Wakhan era cego, porém sua habilidade com armas brancas, incluindo bastões, era assustadora. “Temos mais do que nos preocupar, e nenhum de vocês deveria tentar fazer nada. Vocês não são a porra do FBI ou CIA, vocês são a versão pirateada da equipe do Scooby-Doo. Só que no caso o cachorro usa roupas.” Ele resmungou, apontando para Jacob.

“Eu acho que concordo com o senhor policial bonitão.” Sextus deu em ombros. “Discutirem não vai ajudar em nada. E mesmo que eu adoraria ver dois idiotas se matando, eu quero que achar as crianças antes que algo aconteça a elas… Além de que maioria das pessoas aqui se odeiam, querem se foder ou simplesmente não fazem ideia de porquê acham que são um grupo” Sextus deu em ombros.

“Quem diria, você pensando em outra pessoa que não fosse você mesmo?” Cedric comentou, ácido, encarando ao Balaur. “Parece que não é tão cheio de si quanto parecia, não é mesmo?”

“Vá a merda.” Sextus respondeu, da forma mais simples que conseguiu, com um sorriso simplista no rosto antes de entrar na casa, deixando um confuso Wakhan para trás, o homem não sabia quem era o tal policial bonitão a quem ele se referia. A resposta veio quando o bruxo apalpou a bunda do policial na cara de pau.

Lanore tentaria descrever a fúria que Lanore sentiu quando entrou na sala, não haviam móveis quebrados. Qualquer coisa que indicasse uma luta, uma tentativa de resistência que fosse. A casa, tomada pela escuridão interrompida pelos lapsos de clarões vermelho e azul que iluminavam o recinto, se mantinha nos braços do silêncio, como uma amante necessitada de carícias buscando afeto nos braços de seu amado. Escuridão e silêncio tendiam a gostarem muito da companhia um do outro. Ivor se mantinha sentado a cadeira, atordoado, a xícara de chá quente dada por Selene que terminava de enfaixar a cabeça do loiro, dando sermão em relação aos alegamentos de que estava cansado e precisava descansar os olhos. Lanore não comprimentou a Wiccana. Ela e Selene nunca haviam sido amigas. Eram compatíveis demais para serem. Lanore cerrou os punhos, mordiscou os lábios e até tentar xingar mentalmente ela tentou. Mas ela apenas conseguia sentir o sangue ferver em suas veias.

“Lanny… Jacob.” O loiro murmurou, sendo puxado de volta por Selene. Ela ainda não havia acabado. “Eu… Eu sinto muito…”

“Sente muito?” Lanore repetiu, o som de vidro sendo golpeado pelo ar. Aquilo havia sido a gota de água, a maldita gota de água. “Sente muito?! O meu irmão SUMIU por sua causa!” Ela rosnou, pisando no chão com força “Você é um idiota Ivor! Um completo idiota! Você sequer se defendeu, não tem nada quebrado ou porta arrombada! Você deixou que eles saíssem! Seu maldito filho da…” Ela disse, irritada, antes de notar a confusão em seu rosto. “Que cara é essa?” 

“Eu não deixei que eles saíssem… Bateram em mim… Um entregador de pizza e eu apaguei.” O loiro disse, se levantando. “Ele era estranho.”

“Estranho como?”

“Ele tinha um símbolo estranho na camisa? Eu não sei dizer como era.” Ele resmungou.

“Podemos tentar um feitiço de rastreação.” Cedric sugeriu, apoiado na parede. 

“Demora demais. E não sabemos se vai dar certo!” Lanore disse, perplexa, completamente sem mais esperanças, ela apenas tombou de joelhos, agarrando ao tecido do carpete, sentindo os olhos marejarem, ela se sentia indefesa. Não era uma sensação nem um pouco confortável. A salvação veio de uma forma inconveniente, pelo som do apito alto do rádio que Wakhan carregava.

“O que foi agora?” O homem questionou, de forma bruta.

“Senhor, recebemos uma ligação. Uma mulher disse que viu cinco crianças de mãos dadas no meio da floresta. Elas estavam seguindo uma mulher loira de vestido preto, estavam indo em direção ao Montnoir”

**Cedric**

Se Cedric soubesse que sua ex-noiva seria responsável por uma praticamente corrida de carro e um grupo de pessoas mentalmente estáveis, ele ao menos gostaria de ter consumado carnalmente o matrimônio, mas não, lá estava ele, o carro acelerando na estrada enquanto era acompanhado pelos demais, cortando o cenário de pinhais altos e casas. Cedric conseguia sentir o nervosismo de Lanore no ar, não era difícil já que estava evidentemente estampado em seu rosto, sua mente lhe pregando peças ao questionar sobre o pior que poderia já ter acontecido. A casa de Jacob era longe do Montnoir. E mesmo pela velocidade disparada e o som constante das sirenes, a incerteza se fez uma companheira de viagem. E a vadia conseguia ser uma péssima companheira. Não tanto quanto o grupo que havia ido com ele. Nah, o nervosismo e o silêncio do trio e do Balaur conseguiriam ser piores que a própria incerteza ou que o constante medo, que parecia gozar da cena em seus ouvidos, eles chegariam a tempo? 

Eles sequer precisavam sair do carro para escutar ao som das ondas se chocando contra os pedregulhos negros. Sob a margem do mar abaixo da grande e ingrime colina, soberana sobre a noite com sua coloração enegrecida tão profunda que se encarada de perto se pareceria que o céu havia sido engolido, tomado pelo mais puro e completo breu que arrastaria as almas e a luz de qualquer coisa que tentasse desafiar sua supremacia. O vento salgado batia contra o carro. O terreno acidentado era, por alguma razão, desprovido de arvores. Uma bolha sem vida onde planta ou animal consiente não ousariam pertubar em seu perpetuou sono, para sempre preso no silêncio se não o som das ondas ou da chuva. Profanado quando tentou ser transformada em uma mina de carvão, sufocando em seu silêncio os mineradores.

“Vamos logo… Esse lugar é sinistro.” Dante murmurou, sentindo um calafrio passar por sua espinha. Não precisaria perguntar para ninguém. Aquilo se mostrou um fato unânime. Aquele não era, afinal de conta, um local apropriado para os vivo. Não tardou para que o resto dos carros estacionasse. Próximos. O grupo de pessoas encarando a colina escura. Eles se entreolharam, e assim rumaram, passos rápidos ou corrida, não verdadeiramente seria possível dizer. Eles apenas sabiam que rumavam aos pés da colina. O som das ondas e o sabor salgado do ar, tomado pelo filete mesmo que singelo de esperança. Se houvesse um Deus ou Deusa ou qualquer coisa que o fosse, olhando de cima, que Elu tivesse a bondade de os conceder mais tempo.

Como descrever o que era a inquietude provinda aos visitades se deparando a aura sombria do Montnoir? Para inicio de conversa, seu nome significava monte negro. E as longas rochas negras sobre a água ou partidas sobre o caminho conseguiam explicar por si sós a origem do nome. Sob seus pés, uma antiga e abandonada contrução residia, abandonada e desprovida do contato humano, guardando os suspiros dos mineradores asfixiados em seus braços duros e frios por todo o sempre, sem nunca os permitir sentir a luz do sol sobre a pele ou apreciar a imensidão alaranjada do por do sol se esvair pelo horizonte. Apenas haveria a penumbra para eles, e o interminável labirinto, para jamais conseguirem sentir o ar fresco de novo. Sobre a placa destruída, outrora se poderia ler ‘Fechados’. E indiferentes a ação de animais prudentes que se manteriam longe de solo tão podre, dois corvos gralhavam encarando ao grupo. Seu canto infernal sobre as arvores escuras, um corredor de arvores mortas e retorcidas que haviam a muito tentado se sustentar, encontrando seu amargo fim no solo, sobrando apenas os cadaveres expostas, tomados por cupins e inchados pela chuva. Eram todos apenas convidados da mesa de banquetes da morte, que sempre cederia mais assentos para os convidados noviços. Os passos afundando sobre o cascalho enegrecido, sobre o unico caminho em meio aos mais tortuosos caminhos de origens talvez ancestrais. Atravesados por mãos agora decompostas de pessoas que não existiam mais, por mãos sujas terras por cavarem a terra apodrecida. Em busca de simples sustento, para não colherem nada senão tuberculos ruins, e nada mais. 

O caminho tortuoso da estrada de terra cavada, por antigos exploradores. O caminho espiral de final desconhecido, pela penumbra da noite, e ruídos suaves, das agoras distantes, ondas que batiam do mar. Trovões distantes ecoando ao longe do horizonte, sob nuvens negras e densas, tomando o céu noturno, a lua minguante mal conseguia iluminar corretamente ao caminho de terra. Mãos atadas eram usadas na tentativa de se manterem juntos, em caminho uniforme, guiados pelo calor humano.

“Esse lugar me dá medo…” Selene sussurrou a Hector, entrelaçando seus dedos aos do moreno, atrás do mais suave dos confortos, sentindo ao calor da mão do acastanhado. Hector teria aberto a boca para comentar, seja palavras de conforto ou não, ele não teve tempo de reagir antes de Lanore corre em disparada, agarrando um objeto do chão, estava escuro o suficiente para que Hector não conseguisse entender como ela pudera o enxergar. Talvez poderes de irmã mais velha se isso fosse uma coisa real. O pedaço de tecido era claro, num tom muito suave de azul, quase a cor do céu de verão e com poucas nuvens.

“Isso é do Labash!” A morena exclamou, a sensação de peito se aliviar. Eles deveriam estar perto, apenas podiam estar perto! A moça correu em direção ao grupo, quase pulando de ansiedade em seu lugar. O tecido suave entre seus dedos, aliciada na fagulha de esperança que ardia no peito da moça, menor que maioria das pessoas do estranho grupo que cercava-lhe ao seu redor, observando, com dificuldade, o tecido suave entre as mãos delicadas de Lanore. “Eu dei para ele de aniversário! Só podemos estar perto!” Ela exclamou, saltitante, puxando ao grupo pela mão, colina acima, na estonteante sensação de saber que logo logo poderia estar com o irmãozinho nos braços e o abraçar com força. E ela realmente encontrou Labash, no topo da colina. Mas ele infelizmente não estava sozinho.

O topo da colina era quase vazio, se não pela deformada rocha alta. Possivelmente causada por um raio petrificado ou rocha terrivelmente degradada. Era um lugar íngreme, seco e sem vida. Andar e não afundar o pé em meio ao solo era uma tarefa difícil. E não querer recuar ao observar a cena era uma tarefa difícil.

Eram cinco cordas. Amarradas espaçadamente sobre um dos pedaços da pedra. Não muito distantes da borda.A mulher loira suspirou ao notar a presença dos visitantes, se virando com calma para os encarar. “Oh, achei que demorariam menos para chegar.” A mulher murmurou, com uma calma assombrosa, colocando as mãos. “Eu realmente devo ter subestimado a velocidade de vocês” A mulher anunciou, com um aceno suave de cabeça, a resposta veio de forma rápida. Lanore cerrou os punhos.

“Solta eles! Solta o meu irmão. Agora!” Ela brandou irritada, se colocando na frente do grupo. A resposta foi uma gargalhada suave, a luva suave cobrindo-lhe os lábios com os modos de uma dama.

“Não grite minha cara… Eles estão dormindo. Eles não vão te escutar” A loira explicou, fazendo um afago delicado no cabelo de Labash. Vendo uma careta se formar no rosto de Lanore. “Eles são tão lindinhos assim… Calados. Sonolentos. Eles estão bem distantes agora.”

“O que você fez com ele sua vadia?!” A morena brandou, irritada. A decisão que ela tomou a seguir estava longe de ser prudente ou bem pensada. O suficiente para qualquer pessoa sã não cogita-la ou não deixar que ela tentasse o fazer. Um minuto Lanore estava lá, parada, visivelmente irritada mas ainda parada. No outro, uma intensa luz laranja surgiu do nada, uma esfera flamejante, brilhante e quente em um forte tom de laranja pairando sobre o ar, sendo arremessada em direção a Linnara. E tão rápido quanto ela havia surgido, se dissipou no ar, como a chama de uma vela sendo assoprada . A mão de Linnara levantada no ar, dois dedos erguidos. Ela havia parado aquilo como se não fosse nada. Uma chama fraca sobre um pedaço de madeira apagado antes de se espalhar.

“Que incortês…” A mulher murmurou, enjoada. Vendo o grupo de pessoas tentando se mobilizar em tentativa de protegê-la de uma represália. “Eu não recomendaria que dessem mais um passo sequer… Amenos que gostem de ver um colar novo no pescoço dessas crianças” Ela indicou com a cabeça para o grupo de crianças. Os olhos vagos, encarando para o nada enquanto colocavam as cordas em volta de seus pescoços. 

“Você é doente!” O xingamento voou em direção a mulher que pareceu terrivelmente indiferente. Voltando a atenção para Hector. Um trovão ecoando ao fundo. A maré rebatendo contra a encosta em sua eterna sinfonia de sal e sargaço. A mulher sorriu, sem dentes, o vento fazia com que sua capa tremulasse e o chapéu em sua cabeça balançasse. Corvos se sentavam sobre a rocha, espectadores do drama que lhes seria apresentado. “Solta eles…” Lanore suplicou, recuando um passo. “Por que você está fazendo isso… Nós não fizemos nada a você!”

“Eu dei a você a chance de escolher… Eu avisei que ouviria por bem, ou viria por mal.” A mulher respondeu, simplista. Os olhos de Cedric e de Lanore recaíram sobre Hector que tremulou sobre as emoções no rosto dos dois. Ele… era culpado daquilo? “Cada gota de sangue derramada… Cada lágrima… Todas essas coisas… São sua culpa. Não minha.” Ela alegou, e Hector sentiu o frio tomar seu estômago. Talvez ela estivesse certa, talvez fosse realmente tudo culpa dele.

Hector se viu parado por um minuto que pareceu demorar horas. Ele precisava aceitar a verdade. Ele não era um herói que iria solucionar o caso ou parar ninguém de fazer nada. Ele era apenas uma pedra no sapato. O odiado erro em um planejamento. E naquele momento, Hector se deu conta do quanto se sentiu sozinho. Ele não tinha família. Não tinha amigos, e lá estava ele, sendo o culpado por mais sangue derramado do que ele havia imaginado ser responsável um dia. A vergonha da família Blanchard. A Ovelha negra de Montroir. Não havia porque lutar contra aquilo. Não havia luta mais inútil do que contra a verdade.

Linnara levantou os dedos. O ar entre Hector e o grupo ficou mais denso. Uma parede invisível os dividindo. “Pense Hector… O que você não já tentou por essas pessoas que jamais tentariam o mínimo por você.” Ela pediu. “Tão mais preocupados com transarem que nem animais do que com qualquer outra coisa… pense em cada gota de suor e lágrima que você derrubou a noite porquê todos te tratavam como um maldito lixo… Não vale a pena Hector.” A voz de Linnara suava doce. Hector não conseguiu ouvir a Jacob esmurrando a parede pedindo para que ele a ignorasse. E mesmo que ouvisse por quê deveria dar atenção? “Está na hora de aceitar o inevitável Hector… Você não precisa ser o herói deles. Eles não te querem, nunca quiseram…

“Você é pior do que qualquer pessoa…” Hector cerrou os punhos, lutando contra os olhos marejados. “Você é um monstro Linnara…”

“Talvez eu seja.” A resposta foi direta, fria e cortante. “Mas olhe para seus ‘amigos’. Eles são piores do que eu… São soberbos, egoístas, superficiais, sedentos e gananciosos… Nenhum deles é uma pessoa boa. Eu apenas não nego minha natureza mais.Você tentou ajudar esses ingratos e olhe para seu estado! Você está mais do que apenas acabado!” Ela respondeu calmamente. “Hector… por uma vez na sua vida… Escolha alguma coisa por você… Venha comigo… Nós podemos ficar juntos, como deveria ser.” Ela se permitiu sorrir suavemente. “Eu posso ensinar tanta coisa que você sequer imagina Hector… Com minha ajuda podemos conseguir coisas impensáveis… Eu e você.” Ela murmurou, estendendo a mão para Hector. A última vez que ela o faria. “Venha comigo.”

Silêncio foi novamente uma resposta. Hector olhou para trás, para o grupo de pessoas atrás dele. Uma sensação estranha se espalhou em seu peito ao tomar fôlego. Andando a passos lentos em direção a Linnara. Os dedos de suas mãos sendo entrelaçados. Um sorriso surgindo no rosto de Linnara, os lábios rosados beijando a bochecha do moreno. “Bom menino”, ela sorri. Os dedos de Linnara sendo estralados. A parede sumindo e a dupla se dissipar no ar, levados pelo vento marinho, rápidos demais para que Coral conseguisse o alcançar, apenas caindo de joelhos no chão enquanto as crianças lentamente despertavam de sua confusão e corriam em direção ao grupo.

“Eu não tenho um minuto de paz nesse caralho!” Coral xingou irritado, esmurrando ao chão. Os corvos gralharam uma última vez, voando satisfeitos para longe, haviam tido o show que tanto queriam. Com exceção de um corvo. Os olhos azulados brilhantes encarando a cena, entortando seu pescoço. Ainda a espera do que a noite poderia lhe reservar. Coral havia perdido sua moeda de troca. Isso se Héctor ainda fosse apenas isso. Ele acharia ele. Nem que ele tivesse que ir até o inferno para isso, e Coral sabia muito bem como chegar lá. Ele sabia ser um demônio afinal de contas.


	18. Capítulo;; 1.9 ;;  le mauvaisse chamain

_ O mau é um caminho acumulativo _

**24 de agosto, Montroir.**

**Hector**

O dia raiou cedo na última manhã quente de Agosto. Antes dos últimos ventos quentes rumarem longes a cidade, trazendo de volta o ar frio do outono que se aproximava, junto ao uivo dos ventos frios que em breve trariam a neve, que, não muito depois, cobriria a cidade em tons serenos de brancos. Apenas para serem tingidos de vermelhos pelos atos caóticos dos distintos grupos que prorrogaram o mais terrível caos, na cidade costeira de Montroir. Hector se via acordado desde antes do sol raiar, deitado no emaranhado de lençois negros da cama de docéis, encarando as cortinas de tonalidade vinho, amarradas por cordões dourados. A luz que entrava por entre as janelas iluminava com dificuldade o amplo quarto, mesmo que não houvesse muito o que iluminar. O silêncio perpetuou do quarto que se assemelhava, em totalidade, ao silêncio de uma residência abandonada, cujo último ruído se limitaria ao som do vento e dos fantasmas que provavelmente passariam a eternidade lamentando entre as paredes desgastadas.

Como todas as manhãs desde sua chegada na desgastada casa em algum local da floresta, Hector era levado para o desjejum na sala de jantar. O teto oval com um antigo candelabro tomado por teias, as vidraças quebradas, os mantos vermelhos, como Hector sabia que podia chamar, lhe eram responsáveis pelas funções de alimentar ao rapaz e manter seu quarto, único canto da casa onde lhe era permitido a passagem, limpo. Assim como as poucas áreas comunais. Nenhum dos encapuzados parecia muito contente com a ideia de servir a Hector, contudo, mesmo assim, não se ouviria murmurarem maldosos pelo corredor, ou tentariam cuspir em sua comida, era, afinal de contas, convidado dela. E nenhum deles gostaria de contradizer a um comando seu. A fogueira ainda quente dos últimos 'hereges' que duvidou de suas ordens. Nada era mais forte do que o credo de um povo que não questionava se não o medo da represália, das chamas da fogueira e dos gritos maldosos. 

Não tardou para que Hector ouvisse ao som dos saltos tocando o piso e provocando ecos, pessoas encapuzadas murmuravam frases baixas antes de desaparecerem em meio ao corredor, e lá estava ela. Parada sobre os saltos escuros brilhantes, O vestido justo amarrado por um cinto e um casaco felpudo em seus ombros. Lá estava ela, encostada junto ao batente da entrada em arco.

“Bom dia flor do dia.” A voz da mulher saiu, com um tanto de dificuldade, puxando a cadeira ao lado de Hector para se sentar. O rosto apoiado entre os dedos. Hector notou o quão pálidos eles pareciam naquela manhã. A mulher em si parecia mais pálida do que o normal, mesmo considerando que ela era apenas um fantasma. Era estranho pensar isso na verdade. Estava lado a lado a uma fantasma. Hector apenas não conseguia mais imaginar como as coisas pareciam tão confusas. Ele precisava de respostas. “Acordou cedo hoje… Estava ansioso para o nosso passeio?”

“Eu estaria consideravelmente mais se eu soubesse o que quer tanto me mostrar.” Ele respondeu, vendo a loira apenas o encarar em silêncio. Linnara raramente respondia a suas questões, e a resposta veio em forma de uma fatia de torrada aproximada a seus lábios, o sabor adocicado do mel contra seus lábios, um claro sinal para que calasse a boca.

“Ah.” Ela falou, abrindo os lábios, como se estivesse falando com uma criança birrenta que não queria comer. “Fale menos e coma mais, temos uma longa caminhada pela frente, vai precisar de energia.”

“Para onde vamos?” Ele questionou, mordiscando a superfície crocante e adocicada.

“Ora querido, atrás de respostas que você quer.” Ela sorriu, suave, se levantando da cadeira e fazendo menção para que fosse seguida. Hector entortou a cabeça, respostas? Ela as cederia assim? De graça? I Isso não cheirava bem, mas quem iria saber, Hector possuía um olfato terrível para coisas que cheiravam mal. “você pode ficar sentado se preferir.” Ela murmurou, com um sorriso provocativo. As bochechas de Hector esquentaram quando ele levantou, se apoiando na madeira fina da cadeira.

“Eu quero resposta. Dessa vez de verdade, não brincadeiras.” Ele falou, sério, encarando o rosto da mulher a sua frente, como se tentasse decifrar seu rosto atrás de respostas. Confiar em Linnara era um tiro no escuro, um tiro que poderia terminar em vítimas, e Hector não gostava da ideia de ter as mãos sujas. Isso fazia seu coração palpitar. Não de forma positiva, não da forma que ele imaginava que as pessoas sentiam. O coração dele palpitava em um misto de incerteza e insegurança. Aquela estava longe de ser a Linnara que ele já havia conhecido, e o medo do desconhecido era o pior e o mais primitivo dos medos

Uma das muitas dúvidas da humanidade em seu geral, era porque diabos Linnara usava um chapéu se ela estava morta, o sol com certeza não seria um incômodo para ela, ela não podia se queimar por conta do sol, ao menos Hector achava, não era um especialista em fantasmas. Era uma manhã ensolarada, do tipo que era abafado o suficiente para que Hector precisasse amarrar o casaco verde em sua cintura enquanto marchavam por entre o campo uniforme de árvores iguais, não era difícil, levando em conta a falta de diversidade, constatar que aquela floresta fora feita por intervenção humana, mesmo que por pouca interferência. Os pés de Hector doíam um pouco considerado o percurso que parecia não acabar mais por entre as árvores alta, isso apenas parecia um labirinto ou uma caminhada longa, e enquanto Hector se via cada vez mais convicto de que tudo aquilo era bobagem e que ele não deveria tê-la acompanhado, toda vez que os minutos passavam, ele se via com mais certeza de que tudo aquilo era um jogo, nah, Linnara não lhe diria nada. Estava apenas interessada em ver quanto tempo ele duraria por migalhas de informação. E então, de forma súbita, ela simplesmente parou. Olhando para frente em silêncio, Hector não gostava daquilo.

“Por que paramos?” O moreno perguntou, ele não havia percebido o quanto suas pernas estavam doloridas até que finalmente parou, suspirando baixo ao olhar em volta, era apenas aquilo. Árvores altas que deixavam muito fracamente o sol passar. O ruído da corrente da água do pequeno riacho próximo. Era, de longe, um terreno calmo demais considerando a insanidade de tudo aquilo.

“Eu me esqueci do caminho.” Ela respondeu, com a maior indiferença do mundo, dando em ombros apenas para receber um olhar fumegante de Hector em resposta. “Você vai me ajudar a achar o local.” Ela falou, de forma calma, como se tentasse explicar algo a uma criança lenta. “Esse é seu desafio de hoje.”

“Como eu posso te ajudar a chegar em um lugar que eu nunca conheci qual é?” Ele protestou, irritado, olhando em volta, ela queria que ele procurasse alguma placa escrita por aqui ou coisa do gênero? A resposta veio, como muitas outras vezes, na forma de um riso suave, cobrindo os lábios com a mão delicada.

“Todos os lugares e seres vivos são carregados por energia, Hector. Alguns lugares e seres mais do que os outros. Um bruxo e um Wiccano são biologicamente iguais a um humano. Mesmos órgãos, sentidos, emoções. Mas o que difere um humano deles? Energia. E chamamos essa energia de magia, se você for leigo, ou de vitalia, se você for mais conservador.” Ela explicou, levantando os dedos no ar. Um brilho suave rondando seus dedos antes de borboletas escuras surgirem do nada, rodeando seus dedos. “Para usar magia você precisa conseguir tirar essa energia de algum lugar, e a principal fonte de energia são criaturas mágicas, ou fé nelas por exemplo. Humanos não consegue fazer magia pois não tem fonte o suficiente, então mesmo que fizesse tudo certo, um humano apenas conseguiria fazer mágica se tivesse uma fonte suplementar.”

“Então eu tenho que procurar por uma fonte de energia? Como uma missão em um jogo?” Ele questionou, com os braços cruzados. “E como eu faço isso?” Ele questionou, observando enquanto as borboletas esfarelavam, como papel em brasas, o pó azul de suas cinzas reluzindo e flutuando no ar enquanto formavam uma esfera, pequena, talvez do tamanho de uma maçã no ar.”

“A magia flui em especial por uma série de correntes conhecidas como linhas Ley. Elas são as veias pulsantes da magia e a distribuem pelo mundo, e para sua sorte, menino Hector, estamos em cima de uma linha partida. Montroir é uma fonte incomum de energia, e você consegue sentir isso no ar, na terra e até mesmo na água se você prestar atenção.” Ela murmurou, se aproximando de Hector. “Sua missão é fechar os olhos, e conseguir ver essa corrente, fluindo como correntes de ar, eu quero que você as sinta. Não deve ser difícil… Você precisa procurar por uma grande.” Ela murmurou, próximo ao ouvido do moreno, tirando um suave pano de sua bolsa, vendando ao Blanchard. “Eu quero que se concentre Hector… No som da água, no vento. Veja além do que os olhos mundanos conseguem enxergar” Ela arfou, próximo a sua nuca. A pele do moreno se arrepiando, enquanto ele concordava positivamente com a cabeça.

Hector suspirou, se ajoelhando sobre a terra. Sentindo os joelhos doerem pela posição em que estavam. Os dedos roçando a areia sob seus dedos. Sentindo a terra, a sensação da mesma esfarelar entre seus dedos. Era estranho a sensação de estar vendado, como poderia se concentrar em uma coisa que nunca havia experimentado ou sentido? Não se poderia pedir a um daltonico para comprar a cor azul céu por conta própria, ou demandar que uma pessoa sem paladar conseguisse acertar o sal da comida. Eram comandos pré determinados a falharem. Hector não realmente estava crente de que aquilo daria certo. Para ser franco, qual havia sido a vez em que havia tentado algo por conta própria? Hector era uma criança no quesito magia, e não era uma coisa boa. Seu corpo arqueando ao sentir a palma da loira em seu ombro, os lábios próximos a seus ouvidos.

“Você consegue Hector… Apenas confie em você mesmo… E relaxe sua cabeça… Você é mais do que consegue imaginar.” Ela sussurrou. A loira não saiu de perto de Hector, e mesmo que o frio da mão de Linnara fosse o suficiente para questionar sua existência, Hector sabia que ela ainda estava ali a seu lado. E ele não precisaria tirar a venda para aquilo. Hector suspirou, relaxando os ombros e seus pensamentos até sentir seu corpo se tornar mais leve, como se repentinamente perdesse partes de sua massa muscular. Ele sentiu um estranho formigar se espalhar por seu peito.

Como se descreveria aquilo para qualquer outra pessoa? Era como assistir algo por uma câmera de calor. Mas Hector conseguia ver, não com clareza claro, pois tudo se assemelhava a um mosaico retorcido de tintas fortes, mas lá estavam, as raízes sobre o solo, os peixes nadando na correnteza, como um raio x. Era estranho, mas mesmo assim, Hector se sentiu ansioso por conseguir, olhando para o lado para encarar Linnara. Ela não reluzia como as outras coisas. A maioria delas parecia esfumada, esfarelada, como se fosse uma sombra física, suave. Linnara mais se assemelhava a algum tipo de sensação. Mesmo que fosse estranho, Linnara parecia simplesmente poder ser descrita assim. Uma sensação. Uma sensação vaga, distante. E era a sensação de solidão. Não se era fácil explicar. Não era como a sensação de simplesmente estar sozinho em um cômodo. Era mais profundo, como a sensação de estar cercado, porém não ser ouvido, falado ou visto, ou pior, não relevante a ponto de ser notado. Esse tipo de solidão.

“Eu… Eu consigo ver.” Ele murmurou, baixo, quase que para si mesmo, porém sabia que ela estava perto o suficiente para escutar. A sensação estava forte demais para ela estar longe. “Ok… E… E agora?” Ele questionou, olhando em volta, céus, sim Hector havia ficado impressionado com o seu redor, olhando animado, ele de fato parecia uma pessoa animada por ganhar o que queria de natal. “Ah, certo, o grande.” Ele murmurou, olhando em volta tentando pegar utilidade das palavras que lhe pareciam vagas. Os olhos se voltando, mesmo que inconscientemente, para trás. Não poderia dizer a distância ao certo, mas ele conseguia enxergar a extensa coluna no horizonte, em uma tonalidade intensa de violeta puxado para o escuro, tremulando como as chamas de uma vela sobre o vento. “É aquele?”

“Não. Aquele é o Mont Noir. Ele não é o que estamos procurando.” A resposta foi simples, Linnara avançando na direção oposta a passos calmos, de forma paciente em um pedido para que ele mantivesse o foco em sua tarefa.

“Por que é tão forte assim?” Ele perguntou, olhando para ela. Sua resposta, como não de surpresa para ele, para ser franco, foi o silêncio. Ela olhou para ele, por curtos segundos antes de simplesmente fazer menção para que fosse seguida. Ela responderia perguntas, mas ela nunca havia dito quais seriam.

E assim, mestra e aprendiz seguiram, guiados pelas linhas sobre seus pés, era quase como marchar sobre um sistema nervoso. Pairando sobre cada raiz que se unificavam, cada pequeno filamento era conectado, como um quebra cabeça de peças que estariam juntas, independente de onde fossem colocadas, tudo estava interligado. As plantas, os animais e até mesmo seus pés eram conectados ao solo. Hector teria ficado um bom tempo em sua contemplação espiritual se não tivesse sido pela voz de Linnara.

“Você pode fazer uma pergunta agora.” Ela murmurou, brincando com seus dedos enquanto a dupla seguia pelo caminho uniforme adornado por árvores altas. Hector se assustou com o pronunciamento tão repentino, mas logo se recompôs mentalmente, foque em algo importante. Ela ainda pode te ignorar ou simplesmente evitar a pergunta, e por sorte, haviam perguntas o suficiente para ele se entreter com.

“Para início de conversa… Quem são eles? Esse povo encapuzado que faz o que você quiser.” Ele questionou, passando com cuidado por cima de um tronco, mesmo que conseguisse enxergar tudo aquilo, ainda estava vendado afinal de contas. A demora para a pergunta ser respondida o fez questionar se ele teria uma resposta afinal de contas.

“Eles se chamam de filhos da noite.” A voz subitamente começou a falar. “Eles são um culto antigo… De tempos de Roma. Enquanto muitas pessoas cultuavam a salvação, eles acreditavam que abraçar o nosso fim seria a coisa mais sensata a se fazer… Então eles cresceram. Em silêncio e escondidos nas sombras causadas por eventos mais relevantes… Quem iria se importar com o que um jovem faz quando está sozinho, ou com um cadáver qualquer? De dia, eram membros da comunidade. De noite, membros de um clã, e pela manhã, quando nenhuma alma via, eles eram seuccutus. Iniciantes. Ou eram Episkopos ou inúmeros outros cargos… No fim, eles eram seguidores do caos. A única garantia da vida, é o fim, Hector, e eles apenas abraçaram isso.”

“E por que eles te cultuam como uma Deusa? Você não vai destruir o mundo ou coisa assim?” Sua resposta imediata foi o silêncio.

“Eles acreditam que eu sou o anticristo, Hector. E que eu estou aqui para trazer o apocalipse.” A resposta foi murmurada, de forma calma. Ela sabia que ele acharia que era uma piada, e seu silêncio prolongado era prova disso. No fim, Hector entendeu que ela não estava brincando.

“Você… É?” Ele questionou, temeroso em relação a resposta. O vento passou por entre a copa dos pinhais, somando-se ao som do gralhar dos corvos que encaravam a dupla, empoleirado no alto dos galhos, as cabeças entortadas.

Linnara não respondeu, apenas continuando a marchar em seu caminho. Ela não tinha a menor intenção em responder aquela pergunta.

A longa caminhada, que logo se mostrou aparentar não ter fim, seguindo inconstantes pelo labirinto verde que os rondava como abutres rondam as carcaças. O som do vento se via tão irrelevante que sequer poderia ser ouvido correndo por entre as folhas ou apenas fosse pouco importante demais para que fosse percebido por Hector, que, em sua marcha ao desconhecido, havia se perdido demais em sua própria cabeça para notar que o caminho havia acabado, sendo segurado pela gola da camisa para que não caísse na vala escura.

“Cuidado… Uma queda daqui visivelmente não te mataria.” A loira sorriu. “Mas poderia arranhar um joelho.” A moça sorriu, de forma suave. A vala circular e profunda, envolta por folhas durante o outono, não mais possuía a vegetação morta, ou qualquer outro tipo. Era como uma ilha de morte no oceano de veraneio. “Você consegue ver?” Ela perguntou, tirando a venda do moreno, seus olhos doíam por conta da claridade. Hector permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes. Nunca havia estado naquele lugar antes, mas por algum motivo, tudo ali parecia tão familiar. Emergindo da terra acinzentada, uma retorcida árvore cinzenta quebrava o cenário. Uma desafiadora que havia perecido em sua tentativa de florescer em meio ao pequeno círculo moribundo, agora jazia, apodrecida.

“Uma árvore?" Ele a questionou. A dupla entrando com dificuldade na vala. 

“Essa árvore é importante Hector… Ela não estava aqui a um mês atrás.” A loira começou a tocar a madeira morta com seus dedos. Mortos tão quanto a madeira que dedilhava. “Quando as pessoas eram acusadas de bruxaria na cidade… Era aqui que eram enforcados… Humanos, Wiccanos e Bruxos usaram cordas no pescoço e tiveram suas vidas tomadas… Tanta dor e sangue derramado fez deste lugar um solo podre… Uma prisão de cola que prenderia muitas almas nessa cidade... Até hoje almas vagam pelas florestas chorando seus fins aqui ou dentro da madeira… Aqui foi o lugar onde eu fui encontrada, Hector...Eu fui arrastada até aqui como um saco de batatas e arremessada lá embaixo…” Ela murmurou, tocando ao tronco, e parecendo subitamente triste, indefesa.

Hector sentiu seu peito arder, e mesmo sem controle, andou até a mulher, segurando gentilmente seu rosto, mesmo que fosse frio. Hector nunca mais sentiria o calor vindo de Linnara. O calor que sempre sentia quando próximo a ela agora jazia enterrado, apagado por tão cruel tempo.

“Eles queriam me trazer de volta… Mas quando destruíram meu corpo, eu fiquei assim… Eu posso parecer viva mas sou apenas isso… Uma sensação.” Ela arfou, se afastando um passo. “Minha alma está aqui dentro… Se alimentando de sangue e de fantasmas para me manter aqui…” Ela falou, de forma calma antes de se virar série para Hector. “Por isso você está aqui Hector… Você vai alimentar a árvore com sangue de alguém… E até a próxima lua cheia, você irá matar alguém aqui.” Ela proclamou. Olhando de forma séria nos olhos do Blanchard. O moreno recuou alguns passos, incrédulo com o que ela havia lhe predestinado.

**Eros**

Se você fosse se dar ao trabalho de tentar explicar para Eros que aquela era uma ideia idiota, saiba que você perdeu seu tempo. Ele sabia muito bem daquilo. E de qualquer forma, lá estava ele, terminando de pegar a bolsa que foi entregue a ele. Os olhos se voltando momentaneamente para o estranho grupo que havia insistido naquilo.

“Creio que todos saibam que apenas eu poderei ir.” O homem ponderou. Deslizando com os modos de um nobre o fio de lã avermelhada entre sua mão aberta, enrolando-a por entre palmas e dedos, o Blackwood encarava ao grupo, talvez alguma parte de seu ser esperasse que eles recuarem da ideia. Robert, Cedric, Storm e Allistair se mantinham firmes. Ninguém planejava voltar atrás em relação aquilo. Eles iriam até o fim. “Muito bem… Quando começarmos o feitiço, eu vou andar pelo corredor… É importante que vocês não soltem a corda até eu voltar. Se acabar o rolo, puxem três vezes para que eu possa voltar. O feitiço de invocação não é convencional, não temos sangue para derramar, então ele apenas virá se ele escolher, todos entenderam.”

“Sim, Daddy.” Allistair falou, tentando manter a seriedade. Storm se perguntava todo dia ao levantar da cama como havia parado naquele antro de prostituição que chavam de Montroir. Afinal, nenhuma alma na biblioteca, ou do restante do grupo que esperava do lado de fora, proibidos de entrarem, não sabiam que Allistair e Eros haviam saído de uma noite lasciva entre lençóis quentes perto da lareira. Mas aquilo não viria ao caso agora. Storm balançou a cabeça. De fato, o que mais lhe surpreendia ali era o fato de Cedric estar lá. Talvez apenas tivesse ido para o acompanhar, quem saberia. Mas ele sabia por que ele e a Alistair estavam lá pelo mesmo motivo. Estavam lá para ajudar um amigo. E a única forma, era com informação.

“Certo… Podemos começar.” O Blackwood murmurou, suspirando fundo. Centrados no meio da biblioteca, o grupo se via cercado por velas, de tamanhos tão divergentes que deixava claro que aquelas velas já deviam ter sido usadas antes. O breu os cercava, espectador do que pretendiam tramar naquele dia. Cada um dos presentes segurou uma parte da lã vermelha. Olhos fechados e respirações profundas. Eros tentou concentrar sua mente enquanto terminava de amarrar a corda no corpo de Arya. A serpente sabia o que devia fazer. O corpo escamoso deslizando em direção, até sumir no corredor. De forma súbita o suficiente para assustar Eros, a corda foi suspensa no ar, como se a serpente tivesse, em questão de segundos, se amarrado em algo alto. Era o sinal para que Eros seguisse, e, com uma engolida em seco, o homem agarrou o fio entre os dedos.

Eros estava habituado demais com a biblioteca da academia das artes das sombra para reconhecer toda a prateleira. E ele poderia afirmar de absoluta certeza, que aquela não era uma parte comum da biblioteca. Ele não estava mais na academia. Cercado pelas altas e grossas prateleiras de Mogno abarrotadas de livros que sequer conseguiam caber visto a real lotação em que se encontravam, sobrevoando o teto em cúpula, pequenas corujas, negras como a noite, carregavam livros, garrafas e objetos para cima e para baixo, completamente indiferentes a presença do bruxo. Porém não havia confirmação de por quanto permaneceria assim, então Eros tratou de acelerar o passo o máximo que conseguiu, isso considerando o quanto ele estava animado com os objetos que o cercavam. Livros grossos que de certeza teriam mais do que o dobro de sua idade, escritos em línguas já mortas.

Garrafas lotadas de conteúdos variados ocupavam prateleiras circulares. Em uma, escamas esverdeadas sobre a etiqueta de escamas de Kappa. Em uma garrafa enevoada, uma pequena tempestade parecia estar engarrafada. Sentadas sobre pedregulhos sobre o mar revolto, pequenos olhos brilhantes o encarando de volta. E mais inúmeras coisas que mereciam ser observadas por horas, porém ele precisava se lembrar, tinha trabalho a fazer. 

Eros olhou para trás. Sentindo a corda entre seus dedos. Ele está longe? Não saberia dizer ao certo o quanto mais de corda teria antes de ter que voltar. O medo de que a corda se soltasse e ele ficasse preso no labirinto de madeira e papel se tornava um medo inconstante enquanto rumava por entre seu labirinto noviço. A ansiedade lhe remoia o intestino enquanto rumava em direção às entranhas da biblioteca. Só havia uma pessoa no mundo todo com conhecimento o suficiente para ajudar ao grupo desajustado. Stolas.

Enquanto Eros se aproximava do coração pulsante da biblioteca, com o notório aumento da presença de corujas, ele conseguia sentir no ar o cheiro do desconhecido. Era um cheiro estranho, uma porta trancada sem buraco para encarar por trás da fechadura. A madeira das prateleiras rangia sobre o peso dos livros ancestrais. Conhecimentos esquecidos sobre o peso da arrogância de homens que se alegavam como servidores de um Deus. A claridade das lamparinas a gás parecia se esvair por cada corredor. Em algum lugar de seu peito, Eros conseguia sentir no ar o cheiro de penas, era um cheiro desagradavel. Demônios jamais teriam aromas agradáveis. 

E lá estava. Parado no coração da antiga biblioteca, a enorme coruja de três metros se mantinha entretida em encarar as aves empoleiradas sobre as estantes. O fio vermelho amarrado aos pés de uma velha estátua desgastada. Escrituras desgastadas que Eros supôs ser sumério, ele não saberia dizer graças a degradação que o mesmo se encontrava. O bruxo limpou a garganta afim de chamar a atenção do demônio. Eros deveria se curvar? Seria o sensato a se fazer. Mas Blackwoods não se curvaram.

“Você andou mais devagar do que eu havia calculado… Humano… Talvez eu devesse ter mandado te carregarem até aqui” O demônio murmurou. Seu pescoço se entortando para encarar ao humano. O rosto assombrosamente sério e branco da coruja era pálido de uma forma tão inatural que chegava a ser tenebroso. Os olhos transmitiam uma sensação tão estranha que causava calafrios na espinha de Eros. O demônio, de penugem negras e afiadas garras retorcidas, por fim, para um pouco de conforto para o já incomodado Eros, finalmente virou seu corpo para encarar a figura do bruxo. “Eu estou intrigado… Faz bastante tempo desde a última vez que tentaram uma invocação à moda antiga.”

“Eu preciso de seu conhecimento. Senhor da sabedoria infernal.” O homem começou. A voz e a postura tão polidas quanto possível, embora, no fundo de seu peito, Eros estivesse tão ansioso quanto um fanboy conhecendo sua boyband favorita. Stolas era o príncipe do conhecimento, não só isso, ele era o patrono de todas as academias mágicas do mundo! Era a mesma coisa que conhecer o seu autor de livros favoritos pessoalmente e sem fila de pessoas chatas para incomodar e atrapalhar seu momento! Ele tinha tantas perguntas! Mas o semblante sério da coruja ajudava-o a se lembrar. Aquilo não era uma excursão ou coisa semelhante.

“Todos os seres vivos que me procuram geralmente tem dúvidas ou vem atrás do conhecimento… Mas o que lhe faz achar que sua necessidade é digna de meu tempo?” A coruja o questionou, se sustentando sobre a estátua, as garras afiadas enfiadas sobre a superfície de pedra.

“Você é um estudioso, um pesquisador e um bibliotecário. Curiosidade está em seu sangue, e buscar por conhecimento é parte de quem você é.” O bruxo murmurou, de forma suave, mantendo sua postura. Não se precisava de muitos neurônios para se entender que ceder a ansiedade fariam com que ele parecesse fraco. E Stolas não gastariam seu tempo com pessoas fracas. O demônio entortou sua cabeça, encarando aos olhos do humano. De fato, era muita petulância um ser vivo achar que conhecia a natureza de não apenas um demônio, mas um demônio de alta hierarquia. Chegava a seu ponto de ser quase cômico o suficiente por si só para conseguir inspirar uma peça na antiguidade. Mas isso o deixou intrigado.

“Muito bem… Faça sua pergunta, humano, e se eu julgar que seja digna do meu tempo, você terá sua resposta.” A coruja respondeu, de forma simplista, saindo de cima da estátua e pulando na frente de Eros, os olhos escuros adquirindo uma tonalidade de vermelho intenso, encarando cada pedaço do corpo de Eros. “Sua familiar fez um ótimo trabalho garantindo que não se perdesse… Apenas não entendo por quê preferiu vir até mim no lugar de fazer uma invocação convencional.”

“Seu sigilo é cheio de pegadinhas… Você fez isso propositalmente para ser difícil lhe convocar… E você, como outros, exigem sacrifícios de sangue e eu não tinha tempo para isso…” O Blackwood explicou, com uma calma e pomposidade assombrosa. “Eu sabia dos riscos, mas mesmo assim, chamaria sua atenção. Está pronto para ouvir a minha pergunta?” 

“Uhm…Muito bem. O que o fez vir até aqui? Qual questão está consumindo seu ser e tirando-lhe o sono?” O ser o questionou. Um brilho sombrio correndo por seus olhos.

“Eu preciso saber… Existem coisas acontecendo em minha cidade… Uma bruxa supostamente voltou a vida… Um culto se formou e nossa cidade estão em caos.” O bruxo começou sua sentença, passando os dedos cálidos por entre os fios enegrecidos de cabelo temeroso quanto a sua aparência. “Eu preciso de seu conhecimento… Como podemos acabar com a bruxa?”

Stolas escutou o que o bruxo falou. E por um momento, tudo que se ouvia da coruja era sua respiração. E em seguida, uma risada. Ao menos Eros creu que era uma. O som frio e irônico tomou conta do recinto assustando as pequenas corujinhas empoleiradas nas estantes que logo voltaram apressadas a trabalhar sobre a ação repentina de seu senhor. As asas da gigantesca coruja passando por seus olhos enquanto um segundo par de olhos apareceu em seu rosto.

“Bruxas não voltam a vida.” A coruja riu-se, uma última vez. “Não existe ser no mundo poderoso o sudi para voltar a vida, principalmente uma bruxa.” A coruja proclamou, de forma séria, encarando aos olhos de Eros. “Você vem até minha biblioteca mentir para mim?” O demônio questiona, se inclinando para frente o suficiente para estar próximo do ser.

“Eu não viria aqui apenas apenar mentir para você” O homem comentou, de forma calma. “Eu não sei como aconteceu, mas de alguma forma, Linnara, a bruxa mais poderosa dessa geração… Voltou a vida, e agora está sendo cultuada como uma deusa.” O homem anunciou, de forma séria. Stolas acreditaria em suas palavras por bem ou por mal. 

A Coruja ponderou, em silêncio, encarando por um pequeno período de silêncio, como se analisasse cada parte do rosto de Eros, atrás de qualquer feição desmanchada, ou gesto que indicasse incerteza. Nada na qual a situação na verdade provocava certeza, mas, para sua surpresa, o serzinho consideravelmente menor do que ele, se mantinha firme, bem até onde se esperaria, é claro. Os olhos da coruja o fitando, curioso. Escutando cada palavra dita de forma cuidadosa, ele poderia estar falando a verdade afinal de contas. Mas isso o deixava preocupado, e isso não era uma coisa boa.

“Muito bem… Você não parece estar mentindo. Mas como eu já disse… Nenhum ser pode escapar dos braços da morte, mesmo que fosse uma bruxa espetacular.” A coruja ponderou, coçando a penugem de sua cabeça, antes de parecer estranhamente perplexo “Ao menos… Não sozinha…” O Demônio murmurou, a voz baixa. Antes de agarrar um livro velho na estante. As garras afiadas abrindo com cuidado a capa. Antes de se virar para Eros. “Se ela realmente voltou à vida… Ela pode ter tido ajuda de um demônio muito poderoso… E sendo adorada como uma deusa…” 

“Sim?”

“Se eu temer o que eu estou temendo… Vocês provavelmente vão precisar de muita ajuda, mais do que precisariam antes.” A coruja anunciou, de forma quase melancólica ao se afastar de Eros “Pois não vai existir força nesse mundo capaz de ajudar vocês.”

“Eu não consigo entender, o que quer dizer com isso?”

“Temo que a bruxa, que tem importunado a sua cidade… Seja a princesa do inferno… Temo que essa bruxa seja o anticristo, e nenhum poder mundano sobre esse mundo conseguiria enfrentar a ela”

“Isso é impossível. O anticristo é só uma desculpa dos cristãos para saírem queimando gente. Nem nós mesmos acreditamos nele! Tem que haver outra explicação.” Eros protestou, recebendo um olhar de censura da coruja “Como pode achar que ela é o anticristo? Eu nunca fui com a cara daquela garota mas nem por isso eu acho que ela pode ser o capiroto.”

“Não existe insulto maior aos seguidores do falso Deus do que voltar dos mortos, coisa que seus seguidores acreditam que apenas ele pode fazer.” A coruja falou, voltando para perto da estatua. “Eu começaria a crer que é uma possibilidade. E se realmente for, eu pararia de tentar enfrentá-la, isso é inútil." A fala soou o bastante para preocupar os dois a incerteza e nervosismo estampados no rosto de Eros, que veementemente temia pela veracidade do que ele havia comentado, mas acima de tudo, um pensamento retornou a remoer seus pensamentos.

“Você disse que alguém poderoso deve ter ajudado ela… Quem você acha que poderia ser?" O bruxo perguntou, para a surpresa da coruja, que se manteve em silêncio por alguns instantes, como se houvessem opções demais para dizer uma, ou pior, apenas houvesse uma opção em mente. A coruja por fim apenas pigarrou algo, deslizando com cuidado o livro em direção a Eros.

“Leve com você… Pode ser útil" O demônio respondeu, somente. Ele não responderia a pergunta levantada pelo bruxo. “Volte para seu mundo. Esse é o ultimo conhecimento que partilharei a você hoje, meu caro estudioso.” A coruja respondeu, de uma forma suave e educada, repousando novamente sobre a roxa acinzentada das rochas, imerso em seus pensamentos enquanto Eros seguia seu caminho de volta. Stolas tinha coisas o suficiente em sua cabeça para se preocupar. Quem teria poder o bastante para ajudar alguém a ir contra o fluxo natural da vida? Quem ganharia com soltar o anticristo no mundo? Era, afinal, uma ideia estúpida, mas, mesmo assim, a lista de demônios parecia não se filtrar e diminuir. O demônio não poderia remoer aquilo sem encher sua mente. Apenas um príncipe teria tanto poder… Azazel deveria ter um dedo naquilo, mas o que o príncipe da guerra ganharia com aquilo? Eram perguntas sem respostas que preocupavam verdadeiramente ao príncipe do inferno. Mas agora tudo fazia mais sentido. o unico relogio no inferno, o maldito relogio que indicava o inicio do fim dos tempos, havia começado a mover seus ponteiros. Em algum lugar, sobre as nuvens além de onde a visão poderia se ver,  _ ele _ também deveria saber que se aproximava.

Quando Eros voltou, em choque pela ansiedade de conhecer o fã e toda a história de apocalipse, demorou um considerável tempo para que ele saísse o suficiente do transe para poder abrir a boca para conseguir dizer uma sentença polissilábica, a primeira coisa que ele fez foi rir, principalmente de nervosismo, e infernos como ele riu-se disso, o bastante para acharem que ele havia, depois de mais tempo do que o esperado, simplesmente perdido o resto da sanidade, mas quem poderia o culpar? Por fim, o homem se acalmou o suficiente apenas para dizer uma sentença

“Estamos muito fodidos, muito fodidos mesmo”

**Cedric**

O moreno aguardava pacientemente, reclinado sobre sua cadeira, o titilar do talher raspando sobre a superfície do prato de porcelana. O sabor da carne tão suculento que se desmanchava sobre os lábios grossos do homem que esperava pacientemente para que Zarina parasse de andar e pudessem discutir. A noite mal havia se levantado sobre Montroir, e mesmo sobre o risco de encontrar os conflitos, a nata da cidade não perderia a oportunidade de saciarem seus gostos luxuosos. Pessoas podres que se alimentariam, beberiam e ririam sobre sangue que poderia cair, contudo jamais se importariam com isso. Por fim, Zarina deu o ar da graça, sentando-se suavemente de frente para o Blanchard. A bruxa da gula, mesmo que entorpecida pela crescente tensão na cidade e o evidente estresse que isso deveria trazer a figura, se permitiu sorrir suavemente para o companheiro de clã. Os dedos da bruxa roçando suavemente por entre o tecido branco da mesa.

“Espero que não tenha esperado muito… Tem sido uma confusão não deixar que ninguém se mate aqui dentro… Ontem os seguidores de Magnus quase atacaram um grupo de seguidores do Roman… Foi uma sorte termos chegado rápido o suficiente… O clã da ganância continua querendo usar o Nouvelle como sede mas não se decidem quem é quem” A mulher murmurou, quase que frustrada, antes dos lábios curvarem-se em um sorriso gentil. “Perdoe-me por encher você com isso, querido” Ela comentou, suavemente. Cedric sabia que a forma mais suave de terminar a frase seria não lembrando que a cidade estava praticamente em chamas por causa das ações de seu pai.

“Por uma refeição com essa… Eu esperaria muito mais tempo” O moreno respondeu suave, pousando os talheres sobre a mesa. “Seria mais fácil ajudar se você não tivesse dado toda a autoridade que tinha para dar para Coral.” Ele respondeu, com um dar de ombros, limpando os lábios de forma suave, seus olhos se voltando suavemente para a mulher. "Precisávamos conversar… Sobre…”

“Eu fiquei sabendo.” A mulher cortou, de forma calma, a frase do mais jovem. Ele não precisaria terminar a sentença. As notícias voavam muito rápido naquela cidade. “Seu pai e Regina estão cogitando um casamento, restabelecer uma imagem de segurança no clã e distrair a capital que deve estar preocupada com a demora em receber informações… E com os atentados em Boston contra o governador a capital está mais em alerta no continente do que antes.”

“Oh… Bem…” O mais jovem arfou, tomando um gole da bebida. “E tem mais uma coisa… Eu vou tirar o Narciso dessa cidade. O mais rápido que for possível.” A frase foi dita, de forma calma, enquanto o homem remexia o conteúdo de sua taça.Notando a surpresa repentina da mulher. “Johanne queria que eu desse informações a ela. Eu já dei tudo que tinha pra dar. Nenhuma informação satisfatória… Eu notei que ele estava me espionando a um bom tempo” Ele anunciou, colocando uma pasta de papel sobre a mesa e sorrindo arrogante. “Ele fala muito se você acertar no ponto certo” Ele sorriu. “Boa sorte com essa cidade de merda!”

“Cedric… Você vai mesmo deixar seu irmão desaparecido para sair de férias?” A mulher o questionou, virando o rosto para o encarar de forma suave, pousando a mão sobre a do mais jovem. “Eu sei que você ainda está magoado por causa da sua mãe… Mas isso já faz muito tempo.” Ela falou, suave, recebendo uma gargalhada suave em resposta.

“Zarina já conversamos sobre isso antes.” Ele suspirou, encarando ao prato de comida em sua frente, sentindo o estômago se embrulhar. “Ele sempre foi o favorito dela… O queridinho… E não importava o quanto eu tentasse… Eu só seria a porra do bebê que ela não conseguiu afogar quando teve a chance. E mesmo com ele não sabendo fazer magia antes, tudo tinha que ser sobre ele. Hector brigou com o amiguinho, Hector fez isso. Hector fez aquilo. Somos Bruxos, Zarina. Perdão não é uma característica admirável." Ele se proclamou sério. Bocejando. “Posso ir agora?”   
“Antes de ir… Querido… Por que estava pegando informações para Johanne?” A mulher o questionou, o tom suave em seus lábios, e sua resposta, de imediato, foi o silêncio. “Não se pode confiar nela e em seus corvos espiões… Ela tem olhos por todos os lugares, e mesmo assim, por que ela iria querer sua ajuda?” A mulher o questionou, surpresa.

Cedric, em resposta, apenas sorriu simplista. “Digamos que enquanto essa cidade está pegando fogo… Surgiu uma oportunidade boa demais para eu perder. Eu também tenho ambições, Madre. E qual oportunidade melhor para elas do que um tabuleiro em chamas?” Ele sorriu. E com uma despedida saudosa, rumou para fora do estabelecimento, andando pela deserta rua tomada pela noite, os dedos levando um cigarro em direção aos lábios. Encarando sustentado em cima de um poste de luz, um corvo encarava, paciente, a figura de Cedric sumindo por entre as estradas. Os olhos reluzindo de forma intensa, do outro lado da cidade, uma mulher idosa encarava a uma bola de cristal, encarando pacientemente a cena, a fúria era um sentimento difícil demais para ser atingido. Como aquele jovem ousava simplesmente abandonar tudo. Johanne não aceitaria aquilo. Não tão perto do que ela queria. Do que ela precisava

  
  
  



	19. Capítulo;; 1.10 ;;  Chapelure

_ Então, João e Maria tiveram a ideia de arremessar migalhas de pão para que se lembrassem do caminho. _

**31 de agosto, Montroir.**

**Jacob**

“Muito bem. Então é a quarta ideia negada… Alguma outra ideia?” A frase foi praticamente murmurada, não havia animação em suas palavras o suficiente para se dizer que foi propriamente dita, enquanto ele riscava a sentença escrita na folha de papel. O grupo, com um aceitável número de pessoas, encontravam se presos naquela sala a considerável tempo. A segunda garrafa de café já se via vazia, lembrança da série de ideias descartadas. Era, em suma, frustrante o fato de que nenhuma das ideias apresentadas conseguia agradar ninguém do grupo. Todos tinham falhas demais, eram imperfeitos demais, tinham falhas demais. Jacob suspirou frustrado ao pender a cadeira para trás, passando a mão no rosto e pela barba mal feita. O som constante e irritante da goteira na pia se somava ao som dos ponteiros se movimentando, em seu constante tique e taque infernal que quase fizeram com que Jacob arremessase o relógio para fora da pequena cozinha em seu apartamento.

“Nós poderíamos tentar deixar mensagens em locais que sabemos que ele veria” Selene, uma das poucas integrantes do grupo, palpitou, e como era de se esperar, logo surgiu um impasse. E esse impasse, era o consideravelmente irritado, Coral. O Bruxo não tardou em rir baixo antes mesmo de esperar que Selene terminasse sua sentença.   
“Nós não fazemos a mínima ideia de onde ele vai aparecer ou não… Nessa última semana ele apenas tem aparecido em locais diferentes, em horas diferentes. Não existe como saber se ele vai aparecer ou se apenas vamos perder tempo.” o bruxo protestou, apontando para a foto tirada no final da semana passada. Atrás da delegacia. “E não sabemos se ele vai aparecer de novo ou se ele sequer vai dar a minima.”

“Bem se você tiver uma ideia melhor! Seria muito bom ouvir! Você negou todas as outras que tivemos!” A Wiccana protestou, no ápice de seu desconforto, e acredite que até mesmo ela se assustou com sua impaciência. “Você não deu nenhuma ideia, você não tá ajudando!”

“E concordar com um plano idiota seria benefico aonde? Por favor.” O Bruxo respondeu, na mesma tonalidade ácida, com os braços cruzados, antes de receber, de forma súbita, um puxão de orelha vindo de Selene, que simplesmente parecia só ter se cansado de todas as merdas de Coral, o que sinceramente já deveria ter acometido a todos. O homem resmungou xingamentos enquanto a Wiccana lhe dava um esporro em relação a seu mal comportamento e falta de gentileza . “Au 'tá doendo pode soltar ai ai”

“Você precisa aprender a ser mais gentil! Por bem…” Ela falou puxando mais um pouco a orelha de Coral. “Ou por mal”

“Ok Senhora, pode soltar desculpe” O homem protestou. Jacob começou a achar que devia ter diluído vodka em seu café. Foi um pensamento recorrente enquato ele rabiscava no canto da página de papel. 

Jacob, Coral, Selene, Dantes, Lanore e Zarina foram o grupo de pessoas que se viram responsáveis, ou para ser franco disponíveis e interessados, na tentativa de achar Hector. Mas Jacob não poderia culpar à ninguém. O caos parecia pulsar por entre as ruas e florestas da cidade. Garnet e Wakhan andavam tão ocupados que raramente conseguiam parar para respirar enquanto tentavam prender ou ao menos parar a violência latente nas estradas. Jacob Storm e Selene trabalhavam quase que em períodos dobrados para dar conta de tudo que andava acontecendo e os números altos de feridos que chegavam aos montes . A nata da cidade parecia ter se escondido em seus luxuosos casarões e se embriagando enquanto a morte gotejava vermelho de sua foice em meio as ruas. Allistair e Safiya tentavam, de forma falha , manter a ordem jurídica na cidade e na universidade. Alessandro estava a ponto de ser mandando para a idade moderna e guilhotinado por sua falha em suprimir o caos, principalmente pelos boatos de que estava mais preocupado em suas orgias com Robert, Allistair e Eros que pareciam ter algum tipo de contrato de exclusividade com ele.

Para piorar, Jane Austen mantinha seu estado de neutralidade e não se pronunciava desde a dissolução do conselho. Não se sabia se ela estava na aliança, se estavam independentes como o clã do Rancor ou Ira ou se juntariam forças aos fantoches de Dantes. Sextus e Andrômeda não eram vistos a dias, e seu silêncio era mais preocupante do que se estivessem atropelando pessoas que furassem a quarentena enquanto cantavam Man Down. Além de claro, os boatos da incerteza da Morte de Carlos se espalhavam pelos bares escuros e postos avançados feitos pela antiga armada. Disfarçados de postos militares do governo Québécoise. Cedric havia saído da cidade e pelo que as noticias diziam, estava em Genebra, muitas fofocas e boatos de que havia ido para Argelinea, o banco bruxo que pertencia a família de Storm. Narciso havia se juntado ao grupo que ajudava pessoas afetadas pelo conflito, considerando que seu antigo empregador se recusava a voltar para Montroir e gerir o bar Orpheus, temendo a sua segurança. A cidade estava agitada porém mais separada do que nunca. 

“Eu… Acho que tenho uma ideia.” A voz que interrompeu a tentativa de Selene em domesticar Coral, veio, de forma estranha, vinda de Dante. Azulado murmurou, brincando com seus dedos enquanto os olhos dos presentes se recaiam sobre ele, elu mordiscou suavemente os lábios enquanto sentiu os olhos de Jacob e Lanore recaindo sobre ele. Ele havia praticado o que falar antes de vir. Aquela ideia não era nova. Mas mesmo assim, ele se sentiu encolher na cadeira quando seus amados o encararam, o medo de suas reações era, não apenas compreensível, era justificavel. 

“Bem, pode falar bebê” Jacob começou, tomando um gole de café antes de notar o que havia falado, quase se engasgando com o susto. “Digo, Dante.” O Lyandre se corrigiu, parando de rabiscar com a caneta para prestar mais atenção, fingindo que ninguém havia notado o apelido afetivo destinado para Lanore e Dante. Zarina, sentada na outra extremidade da mesa, arqueou a sobrancelha em uma cara que parecia dizer ‘Bitch what the fuck’ com cada letra.

“Eu… Antes de tudo… Eu sei que é uma ideia arriscada… Acreditem eu pensei muito sobre isso.” O Azulado murmurou, abaixando os olhos ao ser encarado por Jacob. Céus elu não conseguiria terminar a sentença se aqueles olhos azuis lindos estivessem em cima dele! “Mas eu acho que se fizermos direito… Poderia dar mas certo do que tentar desenhar mensagens por ai”

“Eu não estou com um bom pressentimento e você sequer terminou a frase” Zarina comentou, tirando, praticamente as palavras da boca de Jacob e Lanore que se entreolharam. Eles definitivamente não estavam gostando do andar daquela carruagem.

“Eu acho que sei como podemos conseguir nos aproximar de Hecto e mandar uma mensagem… O Cola que eu usava… O demônio nele parecia ser atraído pela Linnara… Nós poderiamos usar ele para conseguir nos aproximar… Se eu conseguisse focar a minha mente o bastante eu poderia entregar uma mensagem pro Hector sem ele saber” U Italiane começou a sentença. Jacob, Lanore e Zarina se entreolharam. Não foi preciso uma troca de palavras para que os três chegassem em um consenso do que dizer a seguir. Eles não iriam deixar o floco de neve precioso deles se arriscar assim.

“Se você está sugerindo que vamos deixar você confiar em um demônio para tentar mandar uma mensagem que pode nem querer ser lida, você perdeu tempo, Dan.” Jacob falou, sério. DanDan deveria estar louco se ele achava que Jacob iria deixar ele se arriscar assim, ele estava redondamente enganado, tão redondo quanto as bochechas delu!   
“Jacob é uma possibilidade… Se eu conseguir me aproximar o bastante mesmo que só pra entregar a mensagem, já poderia ser mais do que só esperar… Nós estamos as cegas com tudo que tem acontecido e ainda não conseguimos saber se o Hector está bem… Eu só… Quero fazer algo que ajude”

“Mi corazon” Zarina chamou, de forma gentil. “Você ajudaria estando seguro… Não vale a pena se arriscar… Aquele colar é instável, e não sabemos quanto tempo precisaria ficar para que ele assumisse o controle de novo, e não existe garantia de que ele vai cair no plano… Podemos perder você e eu não quero te colocar em perigo desnecessário” A mulher respondeu, no tom mais suave que os doces lábios conseguiram proferir. O medo de algo acontecer se mostrava um medo real para o trio preocupado, contudo Coral não se enquadrava nesse grupo. Nah. Se algo acontecesse a Dante, Coral não seria afetado em nada. Ele tinha uma prioridade, e essa prioridade estava perdida em algum lugar.

“Se ninguém for dar uma ideia mais viável que a dele, calem a boca e deixem ele falar. É a unica ideia descente que tivemos até agora” O Bruxo alegou, de forma séria, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. “Então você acha que isso iria funcionar?”   
“Está fora de questão deixarmos o Dante arriscar a vida dele assim de mão beijada. Use você o maldito colar” Jacob rosnou a resposta, porém foi praticamente ignorado com sucesso. Ele não era o dono de Dantes, e ele não iriam obedecer tudo.

“Se eu conseguir distrair minha mente… Talvez eu consiga entregar a mensagem sem ele saber.” Dante ponderou, encarando aos dedos em sua mão enquanto juntava mentalmente as partes de seu plano “Se eu pensar em uma parede de tijolos… Talvez eu consiga ficar lúcido o suficiente para entregar a mensagem.”

“Talvez? Talvez?! Você quer mesmo que eu confie a sua segurança a uma especulação de talvez dê certo? Talvez não dê. Talvez você não consiga voltar. Talvez você não volte pra casa, você já pensou nisso?!”

“Jay eu pensei nisso” O Azulado protestou “Eu não sou uma criança que precisa de autorização ou que não sabe que está tomando riscos… Eu sou um adulto, Jacob… Eu sei que vocês se preocupam comigo mas acima de tudo isso é uma escolha minha” O italiane comentou, levando os dedos em direção ao rosto do namorado e fazendo uma caricia suave contra a barba. O calor do corpo de Jacob, mesmo que suave por se tratar apenas de seu rosto, ainda assim, Dantes conseguia sentir o calor confortável que parecia pulsar de Jacob, como um cobertor aconchegante em um dia frio. “Por favor… Confia em mim Jacob.”

O silêncio se instaurou por um segundo, nada mais do que um segundo, embora para Dante a eternidade teria sido mais rápida do que aquele período de tempo infinito. Jacob suspirou fundo. Antes que Dantes se desse conta, já haviam se passado horas. Como um estalar de dedos. Ele, Jacob e Lanore estavam agora sozinhos no apartamento. E mesmo que se pudesse ouvir a água da pia e a televisão estivesse ligada, o trio se encontrava silencioso enquanto Jacob terminava de limpar a lousa do almoço que havia feito para eles. Ninguém realmente sentia vontade de comentar alguma coisa. Havia sido decidido que eles se encontrariam mais tarde, talvez assim pudessem chegar a um consenso. Mas Lanore e Jacob não se encontravam-se muito afins de conversarem com Dante sobre aquilo, para ser franco, eles não pareciam muito animados em conversar de verdade. Mas Dantes sabia que, mesmo se dizendo independente, coisa que convenhamos ele ainda está praticando, sem o apoio deles nada iria para frente, e ele definitivamente não conseguiria fazer nada. Ele precisava saber que eles confiavam nele. Em uma decisão dele.

“Lany eu…” Dante começou, a sentença soava mais estranha ao tentar ser dita em sua abeça. Agora não havia volta atrás, já havia chamado a atenção da bruxa, que arqueou a sobrancelha, aguardando pela questão do rapaz, que, após um longo suspiro e um uma breve tomada de fôlego, conseguiu, mesmo que sem realmente coragem para o mesmo, prosseguir “Lanny… Eu tenho que faze isso… Eu sei que vocês estão preocupados mas…” O Azulado não precisou terminar a fala antes de sentir as mãos gentis de Lanore em seu rosto, os lábios doces e macios da moça beijando-lhe a bochecha.

“Você não precisa explicar nada pra mim Dan… Eu só… Não quero que você se machuque… Você pode prometer isso pra mim?” Ela questionou-o, entrelaçando os dedos aos de Dantes. O italiano sorriu de volta, satisfeito, sentindo o calor reconfortante de seus dedos, a sensação suave das mãos macias. “Mas saiba que eu não quero que faça isso… Eu não respondo por meus atos se algo acontecer a você, eu fui clara?”

“Sim senhora.” O italianu sorriu, mesmo que no fundo soubesse que Lanore não seria seu perigo real e relação a seguir com seu plano. Lanore apenas observou inerte em seu lugar o italiano rumar pelo corredor. Os dedos indo indiretamente a seu peito. Ela era uma Lanore. Uma Mcllvrae. E o medo de que a maldição de seu nome, que havia levado tantas outras Lanore para o amargo sofrimento de morrerem graças a seus amores, se mostrava um medo real a cada dia que se passava, contudo, o medo que mais assombrava sua mente, se via como um sussuro irreal. Lanore era uma bruxa da inveja, afinal de contas. E que os demônios e santos estivessem de prova, que por um instante, Lanore já invejou a forma como Jacob olhava para Dantes.

Dante seguiu pelo pequeno corredor que ligava os quartos à sala. O apartamento se via consideravelmente mais organizado, talvez o fosse por pura pressão em saber que seus ‘amigos íntimos’ andavam o visitando com considerada frequência o suficiente para Jacob ter pedido a conta de quantas vezes o trio havia ficado altas horas discutindo sobre o que fazer e acordavam na cama de Jacob, o Lyandre dormindo no sofá da sala ou apenas acordado cercado pelas crescentes pilhas de livros atrás de informações. Quando Dante chegou no quarto, encontrou a uma figura masculina alta terminando de dobrar os lençóis que Lanore e Dantes haviam usado noite passada, Dante travou por um segundo ao sentir os olhos azuis, tão intensos mas mesmo assim tão limpos. O italiano colado junto a porta como se precisasse de um sustento.

“Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso… Fomos nós que dormimos ai” Dante falou, encarando as mãos de Jacob dobrando aos tecidos. “Nos podemos fazer isso…”

“Hey. Vocês estão aqui por minha causa, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer” O homem respondeu, simplista. O ruído de algo caindo no chão chamou a atenção de Dante. A capa escura do livro velho com letras já desgastadas. Elu se abaixou para pegá-lo, encontrando-se com o corpo de Jacob que fez o mesmo. Ambos se viram ridiculamente próximos o bastante para Jacob ouvir ao suspiro de arrepio que correu pela espinha de DanDan.

“É… um livro de contos de fada?” O italiano riu, entregando gentilmente o livro para o maior.

“Eu achei que talvez pudesse achar algo de util” Ele tentou se justificar. O moreno umidificando os lábios ao olhar, de forma rápida, aos lábios de Dante. “Eu preciso saber mais sobre o que eu sou… Minha mãe só sabe o nome… Eu não sei por quê isso começou ou do que eu posso ser capaz… Eu não quero correr o risco de machucar vocês…” Ele murmurou, de forma baixa. Os dedos fazendo uma caricia gentil no rosto du Azulado que segurou, suavemente, os dedos do maior junto a seu rosto. “Dan por favor não me pede o que eu sei que você vai me pedir.” O homem pediu, beijando a testa delu.

“Jay… Eu preciso que você confie em mim” Elu pediu, entrelaçando dedos aos dele. “Nós podemos fazer isso… Você sabe que precisamos arrumar uma forma de nós comunicar com o Hector… Eu quero ser util.” Elu murmurou, afundando o rosto no peito do maior.

“Você não precisa se colocar em perigo pra achar que é util! Você estar seguro já te faz ser util!” O lobisomem protestou, deslizando o polegar pelos lábios de Dante. “Eu… Confio em você… Mas eu não quero perder vocês dois” Ele sussurou, indefesso.

“Você não vai…” Ele sussurou de volta. E que os tutorias que a Selene lhe deu estivessem certos, pois elu não tardou em colar os lábios aos de Jacob, sentindo-se desmanchar sobre o calor de seus lábios quentes e sobre a forma com a qual o mesmo tomava espaço em meio a sua boca. O restante da cena passou em lapsos. Ele lembrava de Lanore entrar no quarto por algum motivo. Ele se lembrava do barulho da porta fechar e dos suspiros de Lanore. Lembrava da visão embaçada de Jacob suspirando e mordiscando os lábios, reluzente por conta de suor. Era uma sensação estranha, mas não estranho ruim como seus país costumavam lhe dizer que eram coisas ‘pecaminosas’. A sensação dos dois corpos roçados ao seu era como uma estranha corrente eletrica. Os dedos de uma Lanore sem fôlego rumando as barras de sua camisa - e talvez a única coisa que ele conseguisse lembrar com detalhes fosse essa parte.

“Não…” Ele pediu, entre um gemido suave ao ter os lábios de Jacob colados a sua nuca. “Eu… Não quero que fiquem com nojo de mim.” Ele suspirou.

“Nem se você tivesse um terceiro ombro poderiamos sentir isso por você” Lanore sussurou, beijando-lhe os lábios. Antes das sensações tomarem conta de Dante. Perdendo a noção do tempo que passou, ele não se importaria com aquilo de qualquer forma, perdido em meio ao oceano de suspiros e das sensações quentes que faziam sua pele borbulhar, como um vulcão. Pela primeira vez, em sabe-se lá quanto tempo, talvez pela primeira vez. Dante se sentiu confortável. Emaranhado no meio dos braços de Jacob e de Lanore.

Algum tempo depois, Zarina recebeu uma mensagem em seu celular. E em seguida Coral, e por ultimo Selene. Dante iria explicar seu plano. Coral sorriu, em breve ele teria seu Padawan e moeda de troca de volta, e a única coisa que precisava seria esperar e torcer para que o tempo não estivesse contra ele. Mas Coral precisava lembrar que o tempo não estava a favor de ninguém naquela cidade. O tempo raramente estava a favor de alguém.

**Wakhan**

Wakhan já sabia que teria um dia daqueles antes mesmo de levantar de sua cama. Deveria ser início da madrugada quando Wakhan se viu parado solitário em meio ao cenario que não conseguia enxergar direito. Ele deveria estar louco… Apenas poderia estar louco, ou sonhando, seria visivelmente mais plausível ambos ao mesmo tempo. Deveria se fazer um bom tempo desde que o homem havia tido uma noite de sono descente. Acometido diariamente pelo estresse, Wakhan já não conseguia pregar os olhos sem ouvir ao som das sirenes. Estava enevoado. O suficiente para que ele perdesse a vista ao seu redor. Tochas afastadas produzindo luzes trêmulas e borradas indicavam um caminho a ser seguido. Wakhan estava vendo. Aquilo com absoluta certeza apenas podia ser um sonho, mas mesmo assim, Wakhan não tinha controle sobre suas pernas, ele precisava avançar. Mesmo que não soubesse o por quê. Enquanto o corpo do homem avançava pelo caminho de terra soterrado por folhas um estranho som ecoava a sua volta. Pandeiros, chocalhos e baquetas se chocando uma contra a outra, de forma tão afastada que causava ansiedade auditiva em Wakhan. Ele escutava vozes femininas e masculinas murmurando em unissono próximas a seu ouvido, mas nenhuma parecia dizer uma palavra sequer que se fosse compreensível. Wakhan estava perto de algo. Ele não sabia explicar o que. Mas sentia isso em seu peito.

O cheiro de incenso queimado dominava o ar. Exentendendo se por todas as direções e se intensificando a medida que ele se aproximava. Era um cheiro estranhamente nostálgico. Ele se lembrava vagamente do cheiro de incenso quando seus país e família faziam rituais no Alaska antes de seu pai e ele irem embora. O som de um trovão distante não tardou para tirar Wakhan de seu transe. O que ele estava fazendo perdendo tempo com memorias? Passado era passado. E se Wakhan estava tendo aquele sonho estranho, era pois sua Deusa queria. E Wakhan, como o obediente seguidor que era, apenas apertou o passo. Logo se via cercado por enormes e uniformes roxas. Runas desenhadas com uma tinta branca desgastada prenchendo-as. Eram celtas, Wakhan supôs a si mesmo. Era estranho, como ele poderia estar vendo sem a ajuda de Maokai? O homem se ponderou mentalmente. Enquanto o homem seguia apressado seu caminho, o Wiccano falhou em notar a presença da serpente que se mantinha suspendida sobre as rochas, os olhos escuros fitando ao albino, observando de forma ansiosa.

Quando Wakhan se viu parado naquela clareira a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente foi a sensação de ansiedade. A clareira, cercada por rochas ovais em círculo circundavam ao lugar, bacias de cobre se viam distribuídas por entre o espaço aberto, uma no norte. Uma no leste. Uma no sudeste. Uma no oeste e uma no sudoeste. Era um pentagrama com a ponta para cima. Era um dos símbolos da Deusa mãe . Contudo a atenção se voltou involuntariamente para o centro. Para a mesa de pedra de forma uniforme. Embanhado em liquens e plantas rasteiras, parecia ser iluminado exclusivamente pela lua, banhando-o com os raios prateados. Um convite silencioso para que Wakhan se aproximasse. O homem não tardaria em obedecer a um pedido de sua Deusa. Enquanto Wakhan se aproximava da construção de pedra, o som de chocalhos, assim como o som de flautas. Wakhan tinha a sensação de ser observado mesmo que soubesse que não havia nada a sua volta se não pela escuridão da noite, afastada pela luz incandescente das chamas e da lua.Contudo, cada som, sussuro ou sensação de confusão parecia se intensificar a medida que Wakhan se aproximava, se aproximando cada vez mais do motivo plausível de tudo aquilo.

Quando Wakhan se viu frente a frente com a superfície de pedra, sua confusão se viu iminente ao agarrar a estranha tiara de cobre retorcido entre seus dedos, ela se via tão degrenido por ação do tempo que Wakhan tardou em reconhecer do que se tratava. O que a Deusa queria lhe dizer com aquilo? Desista de seu trabalho e vá fazer bijuteria? Era difícil compreender seja lá o que fosse aquilo e Wakhan sentia que aquela seria a primeira vez que não poderia servir completamente a sua Deusa e isso por um momento lhe causou um repentino choque. Wakhan não poderia falhar com sua mãe, logo ele, o homem que mataria e morreria para preservar o equilíbrio de sua deidade e fazia as pessoas a temerem ou adorarem. Contudo o Wiccano tentou forçar sua vista, tinha alguma coisa afiada em meio ao cobre que havia cortado-lhe o dedo, Wakhan arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto se pós a procurar algo, até que por fim notou um estranho objeto pontiagudo. Parecia uma pequena lança. Wakhan afastou suavemente a sujeira do objeto com seus dedos. Aquilo não era uma tiara, era uma coroa, bastante desgastada mas ainda assim uma coroa. Um intenso calor queimou a nuca de Wakhan quando uma estranha luz prateada erradiou atrás dele, Wakhan sentiu a curiosidade ao olhar por cima de seus ombros. Os seis olhos brilhantes o encarando de volta.

Wakhan praticamente pulou de sua cama, derrubando ao gravador que estava em seu peito e que havia sido usado para repassar ao homem as notícias. Ele sabia que alguém havia xingado-o por sua deficiencia, que havia sido murmurado em segredo. Wakhan era a mão fria da Deusa, e nenhuma alma que tivesse amor a vida, ousaria o desafiar. O rosto do homem, assim como o musculoso e peludo peito com fios prateados, se viam enxarcados pelo suor, mesmo que vento frio entrassem por entre a brecha aberta na janela e o cobertor do homem a muito fosse usado por Maokai para manter seu corpo acomodado em algo macio. O familiar, diferente de seu Wiccano, ainda mantinha-se acometido pelos braços quentes de Morpheus. Os dedos do homem correndo por entre os fios embaralhados, semelhantes ao reflexo da lua sobre as ondas. O homem sabia que não conseguiria mais pregar os olhos aquela noite. Ele sequer se permitiu ponderar sobre essa possibilidade. Ele havia tido um sonho com sua Deusa mãe, tão confuso e desconexo que poderia o levar a permanecer madrugadas inteiras em claro, meditando-se sobre o que tudo aquilo poderia significar, contudo, no interior do homem carrancudo, grosso e com cara de mal existia o conhecimento imutável que sussurraria em seu ouvido por todas as madrugadas. Ele sabia muito bem o que aquela coroa significava. A Deusa havia escolhido o líder para o seu povo, e aquele líder seria Wakhan, não escolhido por uma pessoa ou grupo qualquer, mas sua Deusa em si.

Wakhan passou o resto da madrugada alternando de ação para ação, hora se via sentado em sua cama com os dedos passando de forma frenética por entre os fios. Outra se via tentado a levantar de sua cama e tomar uma ducha fria. Quando o sol levantou pela manhã, Wakhan já se via na cozinha, em uma tentativa de fazer café mesmo que Maokai ainda estivesse adormecido. Wakhan, como se poderia esperar, apenas havia conseguido queimar sua mãe e irritar ao homem, que arremessou o objeto de metal quente contra o chão. Wakhan havia aprendido sua lição com tudo aquilo. Ele entendeu que foi culpa de seu ego ele ter perdido sua visão, ele compreendia que aquilo não deveria ter sido um terço da dor que os boatos que ele havia espalhado sobre Linnara haviam causado dela, e sabia que ele não havia conferido seu perdão, mas por que ele precisava ser punido daquela forma? O homem xingou, em todos os idiomas que conhecia, agarrado junto a bancada da pia, e continuou xingando até não ter mais xingamentos, até ao ponto de que tudo que pudesse fazer era se questionar por que de tudo. Porque que ela havia morrido e voltado. Por que nunca havia entrado em contato com ele e como aquilo ainda o machucava mesmo sabendo que ela era perigosa, e agora, sua deusa o escolhia para uma missão que ele não sabia se poderia executar. Tudo parecia confuso demais para ele aquele ponto, se a mãe o odiava tanto por quê tardar em apenas puni-lo fisicamente? Mas saber que sua  _ Giva  _ não apenas podia não se importar menos com ele, como agora era uma  _ Tuurngaq, _ ou espirito mau em inukituit, era pior do que uma facada no peito.

“Haviam percevejos em sua cama, ou outra coisa lhe vem tirando do sério?” A voz suave atrás do homem o fizeram suspirar e corrigir sua postura, não realmente valeria de muita coisa virar o rosto para a direção da voz, então o homem apenas suspirou alto, limpando as mãos rudes e grandes. 

“Anaana… Desculpe se lhe acordei” O Wicanno murmurou o apelido que usava para referir-se a sua mãe. Nidawee sorriu de forma suave, fazendo uma suave menção com os dedos, a água, ainda quente no chão da cozinha, subindo como vapor fervido pelo ar e sumir de vista. Logo a mulher tomou acento em uma das cadeiras da cozinha aberta, abençoada com os primeiros raios de sol da manhã.

“Eu já não me acordo cedo desde que você era um garotinho” A mulher comentou, de forma suave, embora ambos soubessem o sorrateiro fato que ainda pairava sobre o ar, apesar de suas constantes visitas, não se poderia fingir não haverem rachaduras naquela janela. Ela ainda havia, por muito tempo, abandonado a ele e seu pai quando peregrinaram para o Canadá. “Mas talvez os passos pesados e coisas de metal caindo tenham ajudado… Esteve bem agitado hoje de madrugada.”

“Eu… Tive um sonho estranho. Apenas isso…” Ele comentou, com seu habitual tom de neutralidade ao servir-se de uma xícara de leite de amêndoas. Wakhan, assim como maioria dos Wiccanos, era veganos de longas datas. “Mas eu acho que deveria me preocupar um pouco com ele… Mãe, em algum momento da vida você já sonhou com a Deusa ou com o Cornífero?” O homem a questionou, de forma calma, imaginando qual seria a reação da mulher, que ponderou em silêncio por alguns instantes.

“Uma vez…” A mulher, por fim, veio a quebrar o silêncio causado por ela. “Sonhei com o Deus cornifero… Ele apenas tocou em meu utero… E na manha seguinte eu descobri que estava gravida de você.” A sentença foi praticamente cantarolada, enquanto a mulher seguava aos dedos do filho de forma carinhosa. “Sonhar com eles geralmente tem seu significado, meu filho… O que você sonhou?” A mulher o questionou, calmamente. Wakhan mordeu internamente sua bochecha. Os detalhes de seu sonho, embora em partes fresco em sua memoria, se esvaiam como castelos de areia deixados a mercer da maré que inevitavelmente subiria.

“Eu… Vi a Deusa… Eu estava vendo mãe, e mesmo que de relance eu sabia que era ela! E… E ela me deixou uma coisa, eu não sei explicar exatamente o que era, mas ela deixou uma tiara em uma mesa de pedra, em cima de uma espada.” O homem tentou se recordar de mais detalhes, forçando a seus olhos e memoria, mas não conseguiria mais do que aquele punhado de informações, todo o resto já terminava de se dissolver em sua memoria, esfarelados e levados como areia ao vento salgado do mar. Sua mãe não precisava pensar muito antes de tomar seu veredito, nem mesmo Wakhan o precisava.

“A Mãe o escolheu como campeão dela, Wakhan.” Foi o que a mulher explicou, de forma calma e simples, não havia espaço para contradições ou adições em sua fala. Ela tendia a saber muito bem do que estava falando, e aquilo com certeza era uma dessas situações. “Se a Deusa lhe presenteou com uma coroa e com uma espada, então ela quer que você faça o que tenha que ser feito! Você é a unica pessoa respeitada o suficiente, que faria o que fosse preciso e que ainda por cima faria tudo pelo povo que você ama!”

“Eu não posso me responsabilizar por todos eles mãe… Eu não posso! Eu sequer quero um poder como esse em minhas mãos, eu nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse!” O homem rebateu, e sua mãe, com a mesma calma que usava antes, apenas sorriu simplista.

“Não é uma questão de querer ou não, meu filho. É censo de dever.” A mulher anunciou, de forma séria. “Você precisa entender, que isso é maior do que todos nós. Precisamos de uma voz, não para nos dividir em superioridade, mas para nos guiar contra a mare de caos e nos proteger… Deixe que os humanos fiquem com essa divisão idiota por pedaços de papel ou quão maior o carro que podem comprar para compensar as almas e corações pequenos. Se a Deusa disse que queria você como mediador do povo dela, então nós dois sabemos que ela acredita em você” 

Wakhan escutou tudo em silêncio, uma coisa era o cotoco de pessoa dizendo que ele deveria ser um líder. Phryne era fervorosa demais, imediatalista demais, outra coisa era Narciso dizer algo, seu precioso garotinho era puro demais para aquilo. Contudo, Garnet e sua mãe concordarem, talvez fosse o sinal de que não haveria mais para onde correr. Os Wiccanos queriam Wakhan como líder. A Deusa queria que Wakhan liderasse em seus seguidores naquela cidade. E quando a Deusa dizia qualquer coisa, seria estupidez discordar.

Wakhan foi puxado de sua linha de raciocínio pelo bater da porta, que foi aberta com certa dificuldade por Garnet que praticamente não conseguia andar com o estranho trio agarrado em suas pernas e braços. Garnet não era uma mulher agressiva mas ela estava a MUITO pouco de arremessar Selene, Phryne e Narciso dentro de um triturador. O grupo de pestinhas havia insistido em ver Wakhan, e eles não foram parados pelo não de Garnet, que agora, achava uma ideia muito boa ter trazido um cacetete.

“Wakhan você não vai escapar de mim agora” Phryne pigarreou, soltando a perna de Garnet. 

“Desculpa parceiro, ela tem a mão mais forte do que parece” A mulher lamentou, enquanto Selene correu para abraçar ao pescoço de Wakhan e entregar a caixa de Donuts veganos.

“Wakhan, eu não vou embora dessa casa até…” Phryne começou, decidida, até notar que Wakhan olhou para ela, de uma forma estranha.

“Não precisam me falar… Eu sei por quê vocês estão aqui… E eu acho que já estava na hora de eu fazer isso.” Wakhan limpa a garganta, se levantando. “Eu, Wakhan, na presença de duas sarcedotisas da Deusa” Ele começou, sentindo as mãos de um tímido narciso tocando a sua “E… De um pseudo guardião da floresta em nome do Deus Cornífero, decidi que estava na hora de colocar uma real proteção nos Wiccanos… Eu decidi que está na hora de aceitar a minha responsabilidade…” O homem proclamou, sério. Depois do que seria dito naquela sala, não haveria mais volta ou ideia trocada. as noticias se espalhariam de forma rápida por entre cada boca e ouvido daquela cidade, a partir daquele dia, os Wiccanos voltariam a ter um líder. Uma voz. E logo os poderosos saberiam daqueles boatos, e que seus  _ Tuurngaqs _ os ajudassem, pois a espada da Deusa mãe havia sido escolhida, e ela não mediria forças em proteger seu povo.

**Hector**

Hector havia perdido a conta de vezes em que havia se perdido, mas não no sentido de errar o caminho ditado por Linnara, não, era dificil não conseguir se encontrar encarando ao rosto pacifico da mulher a sua frente no caminho de terra deserta. Não, Hector estava perdido de uma forma diferente, de uma forma pior. Ele aida sentia o peito palpitar quando escutava a voz aveludada da loira o acordar de suas mémorias. Era dificil manter sua mente clara enquanto subiam rumo ao monte noir. Como se concentrar em algo se cada peça de cénario eram memorias de um passado que agora estava desbotado demais para ser lembrado com detalhes. Por um instante, com os olhos cerrados com força demais, a sensação de dedos quentes parecia ser real, mesmo que Hector soubesse que se tentasse encostar nos dedos de Linnara sua mão passaria direito, como um tecido suave deixado ao ar, extender as mãos para tentar tocar o azul do céu, sem nunca estar perto de chegar.

“Eu não gosto desse lugar” O rapaz reclamou, enquanto se viam parados em frente a grande figura rochosa, os dois filhos da noite que acompanhariam aos dois se mantinham calados em seus cantos, segurando os materiais que Linnara havia solicitado “Pode me dizer o que estamos fazendo aqui?”

“Seja paciente, meu jovem padawan, não se devem apressar coisas como essas” A mulher sorriu, simpática, levantando os dedos para o céu “Não podemos fazer isso com sol” Ela deu em ombros. Hector não realmente entendeu o que ela quis dizer antes de um trovão alto ecoar pelo céu. Nuvens pesadas surgindo no céu e encobrindo cada pedacinho de céu azul. “Depois que acabarmos aqui você vai ter que tirar essas nuvens dai se ainda quiser aproveitar um pouco de sol.” A mulher respondeu, de forma calma antes de voltar a andar, e estranhamento, o Monte Noir conseguia ser tão atrativo de dia quanto era de noite.

Claro, a grama amarela e ressecada ainda pinicava, as arvore retorcidas e mortas ainda detinham seu belo ar funèbre de estar andando junto a morte, mas era menos assustador do que antes, ao menos Hector alegava o ser. Linnara seguiu seu caminho de forma calma, atravessando pedras e caminhos cavados até finalmente se ver onde desejava, parada em frente a construção abandonada e desgastada, os dedos de Hector passando suavemente por uma antiga placa de metal degredida pelas ações do tempo, a antiga mineradora a muito havia sido um projeto de quatro sobrenomes. Blanchard, Ibarra, Balaur e O’sullivan. Obstinados por conseguir extrair o máximo de riquezas que a montanha rica em carvão, aço e pedra sabão tivesse a oferecer, agora era apenas uma construção abandonada no meio do nada. Hector se perguntava se a fortuna extraída havia valido a pena os quatro mineradores mortos, mas ele sabia o quão pouco uma vida deveria valer em prol da riqueza.

“O que vamos fazer aqui? nós não podemos entrar, os gases ainda estão lá, se entrar eu vou morrer!” Hector exclamou,olhando para os filhos da noite, que pareciam unicamente dizer ‘caguei’. Afinal, Linnara era uma Deusa para eles. E Deuses nunca erravam aos olhos de seus fieis.

“De fato, ainda existem gases mortais lá dentro, por isso você vai precisar ter muito cuidado” Linnara esclareceu, enquanto virou aos olhos para os filhos da noite “Fiquem aqui. Eu não quero que ninguém nos siga, ou que sequer se aproximem daqui” Ela ordenou, em um tom sinistro antes de voltar sua atenção para Hector. “Sua próxima aula. Magia elementar. Perca o foco e você irá morrer asfixiado. Faça fogo e possivelmente vai morrer mais rápido. Sua missão é empurrar vento para se proteger enquanto ilumina o caminho.”

“Você ‘tá doida? Magia elemental é magia avançada! Eu só conheço uma pessoa que faz isso bem e ele precisou viajar o mundo para conseguir!” Hector protestou, nervoso com, bem, a possibilidade de morrer. Linnara, entretanto, apenas sorriu suave, estendendo dois de seus dedos para as cestas que após uma simples sentença começaram a flutuar no ar.

“Ele não teve a motivação que você está tendo agora, bobinho. Se você falhar, você morre.” Ela explicou, apenas para receber uma carranca no rosto de Hector “Eu gosto da politica de aprender ‘sob pressão.” 

“Obvio que tá correndo risco de vida sou eu?!”

“Hecto, benzinho, eu estou morta, duh” Ela falou, como se fosse a coisa mais estupida que ela havia escutado aquele dia “Não vai acontecer nada comigo, já com você, eu recomendaria andar rápido”

E foi assim, com esses argumentos tão falhos que falhariam para qualquer ser humano consciente, que Linnara e Hector se viram seguindo os corredores de pedra cavada. Era dificil para Hector conseguir manter o foco com tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo, mas, mesm o assim, o fato de ainda não estar agonizando por ar jogado no chão poderia ser visto como um bom começo. O labirinto cavado sobre a terra se extendia por talvez quilômetros zigzagueando por entre os corredores cinzentos de luminarias a muito tempo apagadas. esquecidas e sem importância demais para valer a pena para serem recuperadas.

“Aqui… Deveria estar cheio de fantasmas, não?” O rapaz questionou, tentando não errar o movimento de mãos enquanto avançavam, guiados por uma pequena esfera dourada, Linnara pigarreou de volta, sinal para ele desenvolver a pergunta. “Digo… Houveram mortes aqui… E eu não acho que eles devem ter tido mortes calmas.”

“Uhm… Talvez você tenha razão” Linnara ponderou, dando em ombros “Mas nunca irei saber… Esse lugar em especial são como correntes e mordaças… Você poderia passar a eternidade gritando e se debatendo. Você nunca conseguiria ver a luz do sol de novo… Esse é um lugar mal, Hector” A mulher complementou a frase, e por um momento, Hector se esqueceu que falava com alguém morto, ela parecia… Tão assustada de estar ali quanto ele. Hector se perguntou o que ela havia passado desde que havia morrido. “não preste atenção nisso… Apenas acelere ao passo.”

Ambos seguiram, em silêncio por entre os corredores do que mais parecia uma catacumba, condenada a apenas guardar morto entre suas paredes pontiagudas e secas, tão sufocantes que sequer os ratos conseguiam sobreviver ali, deixando suas pilhas de cadaveres por todo lugar. Linnara guiou Hector por entre a escuridão por meio de sussuros, a voz lhe parecia tão sem animo ao ditar quando o moreno deveria virar a direita ou quando deveria seguir em frente. Por fim, chegaram no final de um corredor, interrompido se não por um pequeno buraco feito nas rochas. Era dali que os gazes haviam saído.

“Afaste-se um pouquinho Ec, eu assumo daqui” A mulher sinalizou, levantando os dedos, a velocidade de reação de Hector foi lenta demais, Um momento a parede de rochas irregulares estava ali, e no outro a mesma simplesmente tombou ao chão, como um castelo de cartas após levar um tapa. As rochas imponentes caindo aos pedaços sobre seus pés, Hector quase não foi rápido o suficiente para se afastar um pouco da explosão “Chegamos!”

“Você quase me matou!” O moreno exclamou, irritado. “Eu to cheio de seus joguinhos comigo Linnara!” Ele arfou, franzindo o cenho antes de olhar mortalmente para o rapaz.

“Essas malditas cicatrizes em seu braço são o suficiente para eu saber que você não tem medo da morte” Ela respondeu, em um tom frio, colocando o pé dentro do buraco aberto “E acima de tudo… Eu preciso de você vivo para isso” Ela falou, estendendo a mão para o rapaz. “Vamos, confie em mim” Ela pediu, e por um momento Hector sentiu-se perdido em uma memoria. Aquela cena parecia familiar demais…

“Sempre.” Ele assegurou, tentando alcançar a mão da mulher, porém sua mão apenas passou direto. Como se não houvesse nada lá. E aquilo foi uma sensação terrível. Hector precisava lembrar que Linnara era, agora mais do que tudo, uma memoria ambulante. Um tique taque de um relogio que não estava mais na parede, e aquilo havia sido a lembrança que ele precisava. “O que… O que precisamos fazer agora?”

Hector se viu dentro de uma extreira camara de pedra, embora fosse exentsa, profunda o suficiente para que sua voz provocasse eco em meio ao corredor de pedra que recebia os primeiros sinais de luz, em milênios talvez, quando a esfera voltou a iluminar a passagem. Hector e Linnara seguiram juntos, avançando em rumo aos sussuros maliciosos da escuridão em seu chamado luxurioso exigente de companhia em seus braços frios e duros. Hector odiava lugares apertados, então era dificil não se sentir desconfortável, ele realmente sentia o medo irracional de que em algum instante ele correria o risco de entalar nas pedras, e aquele sentimento era angustiante,

Quando a dupla deixou o corredor para trás, Hector quase se jogou no chão clamando por glorias a demônios, anjos ou sejq lá o que ou quem estivesse ouvindo por entrarem em uma profunda e extensa camara de pedra. O crepitar de estranhas tochas vermelhas soltavam ao ar nuvens de fumaça. Linnara acenou. As chamas apagando e sendo substituida por chamas alaranjadas que arderam em sua nova gloria, elas estavam lá antes da chegada da dupla, e aparentavam já o estar a um bom tempo.

“Amonia. Isso é interessante” Ela ponderou, quando Hector caiu de joelhos no chão, sentindo a força lhe esvair, céus como ele se senta fisicamente exausto, mesmo que não soubesse como diabos havia conseguido se cansar tão rápido. E o fato de não haver muito ar para respirar o faziam respirar pesadamente, enquanto seus dedos sentiam a rocha empoeirada em seus pés

“Não é possível… Amônia é inflamavél.” O Rapaz ponderou, antes de simplesmente tombar o corpo para o lado, sentindo sua visão entorpecer. A ultima coisa que ele se lembrava era de ver a silhueta de Linnara indo a seu encontro. Hector não saberia dizer quanto tempo ele esteve apagado, ou lembrar de muitos detalhes do que ele sonhou. Mas ele lembrava de sentir calor. E de ver a cor vermelha. Do sabor de cereja em seus lábios, antes que pudesse se dar conta, ele sentiu água em seu rosto, pulando igual um gato assustado.

“Oh infernos eu tive medo que você tivesse morrido” A mulher comentou, quase euforica, se ajoelhando próxima a Hector, ela fez menção de tocar sua testa, mas parou ao se recordar que não conseguiria o mesmo “O que… Quanto tempo eu fiquei apagado?” Ele questionou, sentindo uma dor terrivel em seu pescoço.

“Uma hora, talvez duas.” Ela ponderou “Você desmaiou por que essa sala foi feita para ser hostil para qualquer forma de vida. Antes de te acordar precisei purificar a sala.” Ela apontou para algumas mudas de plantas que cresciam pelo chão. “Foram criadas por magia negra pra limpar o ar que já é escasso, não vão durar muito tempo, por isso eu recomendaria que você e eu nos apressasemos.”

“Certo… o que… O que eu tenho que fazer?” O rapaz perguntou, limpando a poeira de sua calça e tentando limpar os óculos, sujos por conta da queda, agora o apoio da esqueda estava quebrado. Hector voltou os olhos para a loira, que simplesmente tomou liberdade de apontar para frente. Para uma simples parede de pedra na extremidade da sala. Hector pareceu confuso, o que uma parede tinha haver com todo aquele caminho?

“Você precisa abrir esse celo, Hector” Ela comentou, recebendo, de maneira quase automática e obvia, um olhar de ‘Eihn?’. E Linnara, como já havia dito, gostava de ensinar na experiência. De seus dedos, um lampejo azulado surgiu, e antes que Hector se desse conta, uma quantidade dificil de ser contada de raios era atirada contra a parede que deveria ter sido dizimada a poeira, permanecia intacta, como se nada houvesse acontecido a ela. “Essa é sua próxima tarefa… Tudo o que precisa saber ou usar está na cesta.” Ela indicou com a cabeça, a cesta que haviam sido trazidas, e Hector, sem realmente possuir muita escolha, acatou a ordem. O moreno acendeu as velas no diagrama complicado desenhado com giz. Os arcanos e runas desenhados em cada extremidade do círculo enquanto ele lia a simples lista de intruções, agarrando a adaga que se encontrava dentro da cesta, sentindo o peso do cabo entre seus dedos.

“Eu… Eu não vou sacrificar nada.” O Rapaz falou, sério olhando para Linnara. 

“Não será preciso. Mas você precisará cortar sua mão” Ele indicou a uma pequena vasilha de barro. O rapaz, inseguro, agarrou a superfície amarronzada, fazendo careta ao fazer um corte profundo, gotas rubras escorrendo de sua palma. Hector observou em silêncio enquanto Linnara preparava alguma coisa, subitamente agarrando sua vasilha e misturando com um pó arrocheado.

“Você só precisa ler o feitiço que está escrito.” Ela sussurou a sentença no ouvido de Hector, e por um segundo, o tempo aparentou passar mais devagar. Hector sentiu sua consciência se dissipar por um instante, ele suspirou, tomando folêgo por um tempo, passando os dedos por entre as palavras escritas.

“ _Ut vocant, in tenebris me ab imo Pratis tamen, terra marique... Patrii propior de malis qui non fracta frangit... Et tenebras cordis mei offero calculo odio cordis ab imo ad summum perducere contumeliam proditione exercitum tenebrae.” Enquanto Hector murmurava a sentença, com seus olhos fechados, as chamas crepitaram em um intenso tom de violeta. Se pode sentir o chão sobre eles tremerem enquanto e_ scrituras brilhantes e brancas, que pareciam crepitar no ar como brasas. O moreno não teve tempo de reação antes de sentir algo quente queimar sua pele, soltando um berro assustado de dor e afastando rapidamente a mão do local. Céus Hector poderia afirmar de certeza que nunca havia sentido tanta dor em sua vida, era como se sua pele ardesse continuamente em brasas, o levando a rolar no chão, usando cada xingamento conhecia, e possivelmente ainda conseguiu a proeza de inventar outros. Céus aquilo doía muito! Contudo, Linnara pareceu não se importar tanto assim. Ela sabia que aquilo aconteceria.

“Tente de novo.” Ela praticamente ordenou, os braços atrás das costas, apenas encarando pacientemente a parede de pedra.

“Do que você está falando… Eu não vou tocar ai nunca mais!” Hector protestou, encarando a queimadura nova em seu braço. Linnara se virou, o encarando mortalmente em resposta. Hector sentiu cada fio da sua nuca se arrepiar

“Nós vamos continuar tentando até que você consiga destruir essa barreira.” A figura assegurou, o timbre em sua voz era dificil de se identificar embora Hector conseguisse notar a seriedade em seus olhos. Ele havia se envolvido com uma coisa que não devia, e a única saida agora seria em frente. Sem possibilidade para voltar atrás ou parar agora. Quem passa-se por entre a entrada da caverna, poderia escutar aos gritos de um exausto hector. Até que não houvesse mais nada a gritar. O som de seus clamos por ajuda morrendo junto com a ultima faísca de humanidade em Linnara ao passar do tempo. Mesmo assim, por que ela parecia tão… Triste com aquilo?

**Magnus**

O sabor do vinho escolhido para acompanhar a refeição desceu por entre seus lábios. Era uma safra boa, para acompanhar uma boa refeição. O homem se via sentado, em uma sala afastada no luxuoso cassino, que, em uma das poucas tentativas de tirar a população da linha de frente dos conflitos. Embora, aquilo tinha seu ponto positivo, Magnus não poderia fazer o que havia planejado se o recinto estivesse lotado. Quando Magnus escutou o som de carne caindo no chão, ele teve a certeza de que a diversão da noite começaria. Os olhos do alemão se voltando para figura posta forçadamente de joelhos, as roupas rasgadas e cortes sem padrão por entre a pele clara. O homem não pode evitar sorrir sarcástico ao ver o antigo empecilho daquela forma. Machucado, de joelhos e completamente apavorado, era aquele mesmo o garoto que havia sido tão estupido em o desafiar? Magnus encarou o saco na cabeça do homem, fazendo uma menção para que os serviçais tirassem o saco. 

Roman demorou para se acostumar com a claridade da extensa sala onde se via cativo. O olho roxo e nariz sangrando eram provas de que não haviam sido nem um pouco gentil no quesito traze-lo, da forma como Magnus havia solicitado. Era engraçado ver o quanto ele parecia assustado em relação a tudo aquilo, o quanto parecia indefeso, chegava a ser fofo vê-lo naquele estado tão inferior, ele havia sido o verme com audacia o suficiente para o desafiar? Bem agora ele não era nada mais do que um gatinho assustado que parecia não ter ideia do que havia se envolvido com, e Magnus sentiria indescritivel prazer em o mostra.

“Oh, vejo que teve uma viagem conturbada!” Magnus exclamou, sorrindo cínico para o convidado não convidado. Os dedos do alemão segurando suavemente a base da taça de vinho tinto. “Só que parece que não deve ter sido o suficiente pelo que você anda feito na cidade…”

Roman, em represália, cuspiu junto do sapato de Magnus, olhando com raiva para ele “Você é um covarde que precisou que seus capangas fizessem o trabalho duro”

“Capangas? Ora isso soa muito como um filme de supervilão… Eu acho que deveria aderir” O homem sorriu, levantando o rosto de Roman com a sola de sapato. “Você é um belo especime… Se não tivesse me trazido tantos problemas, eu até poderia lhe transformar em um escravo ou em uma empregada, você ficaria lindo com uma saia.” Ele sorriu, abaixando o pé antes de chutar com força o rosto do homem, que tombou no chão em dor pelo feito. “Mas você brincou com a pessoa errada, puta.”

“Por favor… Eu…” Roman murmurou, antes de sentir o sapato de Magnus contra suas costas. Roman urrava de dor enquanto apenas era encarado pelos seguranças, que não moveriam um dedo para lhe auxiliar.

“Sabe… Não seja tão fracote agora… tudo que eu vou fazer a você… É sua culpa.” Ele arfou, limpando a sujeira de seu sapato no rosto do homem. “Levem-no daqui… Eu quero cuidar dele propriamente. E aqui não é o lugar ideal para isso… Iria ensopar o piso com o sangue desse ratinho” Magnus ordenou, observando, com gosto, o rapaz ser amordaçado e arrastado pelos seguranças, se debatendo inutilmente. “Sabe… Você fez um belo favor me dizendo onde ele estava escondido… Mas eu sei muito bem que vai querer algo em troca” O homem murmurou, virando suavemente o rosto para Regina, que se via sentada no escuro, acariciando seu familiar, a pequena raposa aproveitando seu chochilo.

“Acredite, apesar do sexo com ele ser bom, ele valia mais pra mim morto do que vivo… E privar Dantes de um de seus fantoches na briga idiota por poder em meio ao caos me deixa terrivelmente entediada e irritada.” A Ibarra comentou, de forma suave enquanto encarava Magnus. “Espero que entenda que nada disso jamais aconteceu… E que eu irei cobrar esse favor se você não for morto pelo irmão dele.” Regina comentou, de uma forma tão mecanica que nem parecia saber que talvez logo a cabeça do alemão estaria em uma estaca. “E se eu fosse você… Teria muito cuidado… Eu ouvi dizer que os mantos vermelhos conseguiram um empate no conflito perto do asilo… Quem sabe seu cassino não vira palco do próximo conflito?” A mulher ponderou, levantando-se das sombras e andando em direção a porta, Magnus sorriu suavemente.

“Não deveria se preocupar tanto assim comigo Regina.” Ela provocou-a, vendo a parar, a mão delicada sobre a madeira da porta. Regina virou suavemente a cintura, arrumando o blazer vermelho sobre a camisa escura

“Eu não me preocupo. Para mim, você e noventa por cento dessa cidade poderiam explodir. Mas leve em conta como um bônus… Leve isso em conta quando for me devolver o favor.”

“E o que você ira cobrar de mim no lugar?” Magnus questionou-a, vendo um sorriso simplista surgir em seus lábios.

“Oh meu caro Magnus… Você tem uma visão tão superficial de tudo que eu chega me preocupo se precisaria de óculos ou não… mas por hora, apenas tenham em mente que eu não pretendo fugir de uma cidade para outra por causa de conflitos, além de que, o conselho dos cinco não ficaria feliz em saber que todos nós sabiamos desse caos e enquanto Boston e sua nova ‘federação’ tentava a sorte com a independencia nos ficamos calados… Por hora veja que estou interessada em sair da frente do ventilador com merda… Inteligente é Cedric, ir para o banco bruxo em Genebra, A Capital não seria louca em tentar coseguir informação tão próxima da confederação francesa, não com esse clima de guerra fria que a nova presidente está levantando.” Regina anunciou, de forma calma enquanto seu corpo pendia rumo a saída. “E sabemos que a pessoa que está colocando esse ventilador na tomada são Dantes e esse culto”

“Então o que você tem em mente”

“Magnus, querido, não se deveria fuxicar pelos segredos de uma dama, não?” Ela comentou, risonha antes de que o som da porta fechando indicasse sua saída.


	20. Interlúdio;; 1.2 ;; Échecs infernaux

_ Mesmo que a lista de desafiantes fosse extensa, o trono do inferno continuaria vazio _

**Pandæmonium, Sétimo círculo infernal**

**Stolas**

Qualquer alma sensata no inferno tinha plena consciência de que estar em  Pandæmonium significava muitas coisas. Status, poder, autoridade. Porém, nas últimas semanas, havia virado sinônimo de caos e de ouvir Stolas, falando para quem quisesse ou não, os fatos que ninguém perguntava sobre o mesmo. Pandæmonium ou Pandemônio, antes de tudo, era um luxuoso e gigantesco palácio, tão antigo quanto o próprio inferno, a magnífica construção de ouro era a última parada antes de se poder chegar no nono círculo, local onde o trono do inferno, e último local de onde se havia visto Lúcifer. Significando ‘Todos os demônios' ou 'Demônios ao todo’. Situado ao mesmo tempo entre o sexto e o oitavo círculo, era a luxuosa sede do poder demoníaco, antes a corte do senhor das trevas pesteava aquele lugar com luxos exorbitantes agora se via no decrépito estado da guerra civil, reservado unicamente para a chamada ‘Trindaemonium’, as cortes e hordas de Lilith, Asmodeus e Belphegor que ainda podiam habitar o palácio enquanto Paimon e Belial mantinham seus juramentos em proteger o palácio e o trono para o rei dos demônios quando retornasse. Resumindo os corredores extensos e iluminados pelas chamas avermelhadas a solidão silenciosa, ao menos Stolas poderia transitar pacificamente, sem precisar esbarrar em demônios que transavam, bebiam ou faziam sabe se lá o que entre aqueles corredores e a paz que isso trazia era acolhedora, mesmo visto que, naquele momento como na maioria dos outros, Stolas se via acometido pela pressa, enquanto seguia com uma pilha de pergaminho embaixo das asas. Minutos de paz haviam sumido de seu dicionário quando ele chegou a capital do inferno.

Contudo, diferente das demais ocasiões onde ele se via ocupado demais para ocupar sua mente, naquele dia em específico, ele já se via mentalmente ocupado demais para prestar atenção em qualquer coisa que fosse. Ele não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça os ponderamentos levantados durante a discussão com aquele bruxo, e se Stolas tinha um problema, era se perder demais no que sua cabeça estava concentrada.

O som das garras afiadas arranhando o mármore branco e vermelho ecoou por entre os corredores, fundido ao som das chamas crepitando do lado de fora. Ao menos Pandæmonium era distante o suficiente para que não tivesse que se importar com almas sendo torturadas por toda eternidade ou os o som das almas luxuriosas que estariam a entreter o senhor da Luxúria, Asmodeus. Por entre cada passo, um pensamento novo ou tentativa de entender aquele estranho quebra cabeça aflorava. Afinal, era difícil não parar para pensar, quem ganharia com tudo aquilo, ou por quê o faria? Digo, soltar o anticristo no mundo? Para o que? Apenas pelo fogo e acelerar a vinda dos exércitos celestiais? Stolas sentia que era estranho tudo aquilo, afinal, se ela fosse mesmo o anticristo, por qual motivo as hostes sagradas lideradas por São Miguel não teriam vindo ceifá-lo desse mundo? haviam perguntas demais com respostas de menos, e aquilo não fazia bom para a cabeça da coruja, que já não conseguia mais ver sua cabeça livre dos incessantes pensamentos, latejando por entre sua cabeça e ouvido como sussurros para que cavasse fundo, mesmo que ele sequer tivesse uma pá adequada para o mesmo. Para ser franco, deveria se fazer décadas desde a última vez em que sua cabeça borbulhava daquela forma, e o Grand Príncipe tinha total noção de que o resto do dia não lhe seria mais pacifico ao escutar o som dos sinos e tambores à distância. Lilith havia começado o discurso daquele dia, e para seu infortúnio Stolas ainda não havia presenteado com o ar de sua graça, o que sim essa frase é ridícula pois demônios tem tudo menos graça.

Era de certa forma cômico, o fato de que apesar de distante, qualquer alma que passasse por entre os corredores externos do palácio, conseguiria ouvir, como sussurros ao vento, aquela sinfonia, aquela maldita sinfonia de crepitar e agonia, em sua plenitude o som pravo poderia ser ouvido por entre cada respiração. O cheiro hircoso de carne sobre as brasas, mas Stolas sabia muito bem que brasas eram apenas uma punição. Enquanto seguia apressado os corredores, ele poderia ouvir, mesmo que de relance, baixo o suficiente para crer que era apenas sua imaginação, o som de correntes, de metal enferrujado e rude se friccionando, Stolas imaginava o cénario de rios de água fervente e lamacenta, incapaz de matar a cede ou aliviar o calor das almas que rastejavam sem forças afim de aplacar o calor, apenas para sentirem a água fervente escorrer por suas gargantas, os capatazes ao menos lhes dariam um tempo, não viam diversão em os tortura-los sem o luxo de ouvir seus lamentares e desculpas, acima de tudo as desculpas, eu tenho familia, eu não devia estar aqui e muitas outras que se repetiriam por toda a eternidade, Era de certa forma engraçado os ver crentes de que estavam no lugar errado, que eram pessas de bem, principalmente os . Enquanto seguia seu caminho pelo corredor escuro, com paredes em arco em um vermelho escurecido com feições lamentosas e distorcidas, as moscas se viram ocupando sua mente, quantas delas deveriam estar lá? Se alimentando dos que estavam sendo punidos junto às larvas que jamais se cansariam de sua refeição. 

O gigantesco salão oval, tomado pela penumbra e iluminado por candelabros que rodopiavam no ar, puxados por cordas tão longas que sequer poderiam ser observadas. Sentada sobre o trono dourado magnífico, suspenso acima da grande esfera de rocha negra de onde tirava seu sustento, lá se encontrava, infortunadamente acomodada naquela maldita cadeira, a mãe dos demônios e concubina de Lúcifer, Lilith. A figura alta, de cabelos negros como a noite e longos chifres retorcidos, com o aspecto escamoso e corpo suave, tendo sua nudez coberta unicamente pelo cabelo que cobria-lhe os seios e pelas serpentes que rodeavam-lhe a cintura servindo-a como saia. 

A muitos séculos, aquele já havia sido o aviso coração do inferno, com a estrela da manhã presidindo as líderes das hostes no conselho infernal, agora, menos da metade das hostes se viam naquele recinto. Os assentos de Paimon e Baal, os últimos grandes aliados de Lúcifer na guerra e por tal merecedores de tronos, se viam ocupados pelos dois demônios nem um pouco satisfeitos com a visão que lhes era presenteada. Lilith outrora se via aos pés do senhor do inferno, agora ela tinha a audácia de sentar no trono dele e falar em seu nome, mas para eles, Lilith sempre seria o que sempre foi, apenas uma prostituta, uma que sequer conseguiria parir algo que não nascesse morto ou que fosse deformado, afinal de contas, nada daquilo era feito para protegê-la ou apoiá-la. Não, eles se viam naquele lugar pois eram leais a um único ser, e a ele unicamente. Lilith era, afinal de contas e em suma, um fantoche do senhor das trevas. Se mantendo sustentada por seus mais poderosos aliados apenas sobre a camada contada para os demais. Para todo e qualquer caso, Lilith estava protegendo o trono para o senhor das trevas, de forma a ser cultuada como apenas uma figura importante no clã da soberba, mas permaneceria como isso, para demais olhos curiosos, apenas uma meretriz mantendo aquecido o trono de seu homem. 

“Eu sei muito bem que muitos dos senhores adorariam simplesmente voltarem para suas fortalezas ou orgias, por isso me sinto lisonjeada com a presença de vocês hoje… Mas é importante comemorar nossas pequenas vitórias pelo mal maior. Baal assegurou a nos novamente a segurança de Dis ao garantir que Azazel não avançasse tão rápido… É uma pequena vitória, mas isso nos dará tempo de reforçar as muralhas de nossa maior cidade. Pandaemonium irá perdurar” A Demônio alegou, parecia realmente levar a sério o conceito de comemorar pequenas vitórias.

“Perdemos vinte mil soldados porque ele estava ocupado fodendo e agora age como se fosse um herói… Hipócrita de merda.” Valak murmurou a sentença abaixo quando Stolas sentou-se a seu lado. Os olhos do demônio se virando em direção à figura. Baal poderia ser descrito como um pesadelo ambulante. Uma imensa cabeça humana colada a de um sapo e de um gato, sustentado por peludas patas de aranha, poderia se dizer que ou seria o pesadelo de uma criança ou o motivo de zoação da quinta série. “Se ele passasse menos tempo sendo bizarro não precisaríamos ter pedido ajuda de Belphegor.”

“Se acalme… No momento não existe muito o que você possa fazer, então não gaste sua saliva com reclamações no momento, não valeria de nada afinal de contas.” Stolas, como sempre, proclamou, de forma pacífica, antes de sentir os olhos de Lilith caírem discretamente sobre si. Estava atrasado, ele tinha pleno conhecimento disso. A coruja levantou as asas, das sombras entre suas penas, uma silhueta escura do que parecia uma ave surgiu, agarrando a papelada separada e a levando em direção a regente do inferno, Stolas não tardaria para seguir e tomar seu lugar como mediador na longa discussão que os acometera.

Se você já passou por experiências onde o tempo parecia passar de forma tortuosamente lenta o suficiente para parecer infinito, então se deve ter a mínima noção do o que Stolas sentiu durante aquela interminável reunião. Se ele tivesse mãos ele possivelmente teria as usado para suprimir melhor os ruídos do que conseguia com suas assas, ou se feito ao favor de se esganar ou se pendurar em um dos lustres e se arremessar nos lagos de fogo, seria um banho bem mais confortável do que toda aquela situação. Por incontáveis segundos o demônio havia se questionado do por que diabos ele havia dado ouvidos a Valak, estar naquele inferno literalmente, teria sido muito mais prudente permanecer em sua fortaleza, com a paz de seus livros sem ninguém para o incomodar, mas agora lá estava ele, cogitando metalmente que talvez arrancar seus ouvidos não fosse uma ideia tão ruim no final de contas . Os tópicos do conselho passaram um a um, quase tão monótonos quanto poderia se imaginar, o que, para azar de Stolas, foi o suficiente para ocupar sua cabeça com aqueles malditos pensamentos recorrentes, seus olhos vagando pela multidão escondida pela escuridão e mormaço do recinto extenso. Asmodeus e Belphegor não estavam lá. Eles não ligavam para aquilo.

Qual daquelas almas malditas poderia ser tão imprudente a ponto de planejar o fim do mundo? Bem ele poderia passar a eternidade citando nomes, haviam candidatos demais para aquela função, mas mesmo assim, a pergunta ainda se repetia em sua cabeça: Por quê? O que alguém ganharia com todo o caos que viria com o fim do mundo? Seria imprudente, idiota, mesmo que o exercito infernal fosse massiso, eles sabiam que não tinham chance contra as hostes celestiais, não sem lúcifer, mas eles não conseguiram da primeira vez, por que conseguiria agora?

A reunião demorou para se finalizar. E mesmo com toda a eternidade à frente, ele estaria eternamente ocupado demais em seus pensamentos, o suficiente para sequer se lembrar quando havia entrado naquela sala aberta coberta unicamente pela cortina avermelhada, apoiado em uma das estantes de pedra queimada, vamos, pense. Stolas parecia, acima de tudo, apreensivo. O cheiro de papel velho se via pairando sobre o ar como um aviso sussurrante de que aquele lugar era um acervo de documentos. Era de fato um milagre como um lugar que se baseava em orgias, drogas e depravação, tinha a decência de manter registrado cada troca e venda que acontecia nos nove círculos do inferno. As incontáveis linhas listando almas, hordas e outros materiais comercializados pelos demônios e pelos espíritos de bruxos mantidos por sua servidão. Stolas estranhou ao agarrar um pedaço velho de papiro, enfiado entre o pequeno espaço entre as folhas. Danificado demais para se ser lido, mas parecia uma transferência.

“Bem, essas reuniões são um pé no saco.” A voz de Valak despertou Stolas de seu transe, a coruja virando os olhos para o recém chegado demônio. “Bem, eu vou indo enfiar agulhas em brasas em na pele de Papas, quer vir comigo?”

“É uma proposta tentadora, talvez da próxima vez.” A Coruja ponderou, de forma lenta ao examinar a pilha de papéis.

“Ok, vamos oque aconteceu? Você tá mais insuportável do que o normal, se isso sequer for possível.” O Demônio falou, de forma enjoada e cruzando os braços sobre o peito, encarando de cima abaixo a coruja “Vamos, desembucha pombo gourmet.”

“Valak você deveria entender que me chamar de pombo gourmet não lhe realmente ajuda em nada” O outro demônio protestou, suspirando em seguida. Ele precisava discutir sobre aquilo com alguém, então por que não com a pessoa que havia o forçado a ir para Pandemonium? Stolas olhou para os dois lados do corredor a fora, para garantir que não havia ninguém por perto, e quando chegou à conclusão de que estavam sozinhos, o demônio arrastou Valak para mais dentro do recinto, até estarem distantes da entrada. A coruja explicou tudo, de forma paciente e pousada, na esperança de que cada palavra fosse compreendida. Vaka, que era conhecido por sua falacia incansável, se viu quieto durante a explicação. Tentando absorver cada palavra a qual lhe era dirigida.

“Então… você acha que alguém daqui de dentro tem dedo nessa história?" Valak o questionou, encarando-o pacientemente, e mesmo que estivessem longe e sozinhos, Valak sussurrou a sentença. Insegurança se via como uma ação sensata quando cada porta, janela e parede tinha olhos e ouvidos.

“Ela não poderia ter voltado para a terra sozinha… Não com tanto poder… Alguém a ajudou a escapar… Alguém lhe ajudou a escapar, mas eu ainda não sei quem ou por quê”

“E mais importante… Como? Os portões do inferno são unilaterais, só podem ser abertos por fora!” Valak protestou quanto à teoria, antes de então sentir um frio em seu estômago "A Menos que ela tenha sido mandada para lá de outra forma… E se… E se ela estiver ligada a um objeto? Como a extensão de uma tomada?”

“Isso explicaria como ela saiu… Ela não saiu por completo, ela está apenas usando extensões, ela provavelmente não deve conseguir sair de perto de onde ela morreu” Stolas ponderou consigo mesmo por alguns segundos. Não havia sido uma ideia ruim, na verdade, havia sido uma coisa terrivelmente inteligente, talvez valak não fosse só o demônio que atirava fezes em mulheres chatas de meia idade e que eram antivacinas.

“Então destruindo a ligação dela com o mundo mortal nós podiamos puxar a vagabunda pelos cabelos!” Valak. “Espera mas por que faríamos isso? Digo? Qual é, ela não é tipo o insulto final que nos deveríamos servir e blá blá blá?”

“Isso aconteceria quando Lúcifer estivesse aqui… Não é só sobre os sacos de carne que cultuam o falso Deus ou não. O que você acha que vai acontecer quando isso chegar aos ouvidos do falso Deus? Ele liberaria as hostes celestes novamente e não restaria pedra sobre pedra em Pandaemonium” Stolas murmurou, um semblante sombrio em seu rosto. “E então, inferno, céu e terras iriam queimar, e não sobraria alma nenhuma para contar o ocorrido. Eu gosto de estar existindo, obrigado.”

“Mas como pode ter tanta certeza disso?”

“Lúcifer não ganhou a rebelião nem quando tinha aqueles monstros do lado dele. Você é muito jovem para lembrar mas a derrota de Lúcifer foi humilhante. Sem ele não temos chance alguma, mesmo que tenhamos conseguido fazer com que os seguidores originais da Deusa Mãe, os sátiros e elfos, sumissem da terra, ainda teríamos que enfrentar hostes leais, bem treinados e liderados por São Miguel pessoalmente. Não teríamos a mínima chance contra eles.”

“Você está falando das Arcannomaquias? Que eu lembre nos tínhamos chegado perto de uma vitória" O demônio o questionou, encarando de cima a baixo

“De fato, mas eu não chamaria de uma vitória… A guerra provavelmente continuaria até hoje se Lúcifer tivesse ganhado a batalha do jardim… eu preciso de sua ajuda, Valak. Precisamos garantir que o fim do mundo não aconteça se quisermos continuar com nossos pescoços intactos.” Stolas o respondeu, de forma quase que urgente, céus o que se passava em sua cabeça? O Demônio suspirou, passando as penas pelo rosto. “Mas antes de tudo… Precisamos de respostas… De coisas concretas que possamos usar e que não pareçam que somos doidos… Precisamos saber quem está a ajudando daqui para podermos fazer algo concreto”

“O que você está falando? Se alguém tem força o suficiente para se aliar a ela, nos dois não poderíamos fazer nada em relação a isso além de acenar pro mundo e falar boa sorte meu amor.” Valak, o rebateu, sendo merecedor do prémio de sentença mais óbvia já proferida no inferno depois das clássicas lamentações dos estúpidos que acabavam de descobrir que estavam no inferno, por que não irmã rochele, aqui é quente, apertado e escuro, eu tenho a leve impressão de que você não foi para o céu né.

"Nós evidentemente não poderíamos o confrontar de cara, perderíamos nossas cabeças na mesma velocidade em que eu consigo soletrar, mas é claro, eu tenho certeza que Lilith e os demais não ficariam felizes em saber que tem carne nova na disputa pelo trono”

“Seu plano é basicamente usar o ego dos príncipes para derrotar os aliados do anticristo aqui no inferno? Bem parece um plano terrível mas você é o inteligente da dupla, se você diz, o que eu posso fazer?” O demônio deu em ombros. “Muito bem senhor sabichão, mas ainda precisamos adivinhar quem é o cuzão vira casaca. Alguma ideia?”

“Muitas, para ser franco lealdade não é bem uma característica muito comum para nós… Eu poderia citar príncipes, duques e demais que facilmente se trairiam pela oportunidade de um lugar ao sol no fim do mundo… Mas acho que existem pontos importantes a discutir… Seja lá quem está por trás disso é inteligente o bastante para me preocupar, para se manter quieto e acenando até o momento certo de mostrar as garras e atacar… Isso já limpa nossa lista, alguém inteligente o suficiente para manter-se de bico calado até o último segundo… Alguém que estaria aqui feliz em obedecer e servir esperando para que o novo chefão desse as ordens e ele ou ela pudessem apenas parar com a farsa e mostrar suas intenções, e acima de tudo alguém com poder o suficiente para dar suporte mesmo do lado de fora de Ghenna… alguém com autoridade suprema para encobrir tudo depois… Alguém como os príncipes."

“Você… Está sugerindo que isso tudo tem influência de um dos grandes príncipes do inferno?”

“É uma teoria que não podemos descartar, embora existam muitas contradições, ainda se pode ser viável" Stolas esclareceu, pensativo, antes de notar que o demônio agora agarrava um tabuleiro de xadrez improvisado, rabiscado em meio a uma folha recortada “O que está fazendo?”

“Silêncio.” O demônio pediu, enquanto terminava de desenhar os quadrados. “E se… For tudo como um jogo de xadrez?”

“O que quer dizer com isso?” 

“Pensa bem, se a criatura que estiver envolvida nisso foi inteligente o suficiente para saber que precisava fechar o bico, então provavelmente sabia que isso chegaria aos nossos ouvidos… Ela deve estar jogando conosco… E já previu todos nossos passos!”

“Como se tudo fosse só uma partida de xadrez bem planejada… E estamos jogando contra quem tem a vantagem, mas a questão permanece, quem?”

“Vejamos… Temos Lilith, Azazel, Mammon, Leviatã, Belzebu, Paimon e Baal.” Valak ponderou, amassando bolinhas de papel em formatos diferentes e distribuindo pelo tabuleiro. “Mammon e Leviatã talvez, desde que seus exércitos foram reduzidos eles agora tentam segurar suas fortalezas luxuosas… Mammon quase não sai de seu cassino e Leviatã passa maior parte do tempo submerso protegendo o cadáver da esposa.”

“Seria uma opção… Mas Mammon não é do tipo que ajuda de mão aberta, ele iria querer algo em troca da ajuda e se fosse poder não viria de graça… Mas o que Mammon poderia oferecer que o anticristo não tivesse?”

“Poder? Supremacia? Gatos?” Valak ponderou, dando um peteleco no papel que ele havia usado para Mammon. “Talvez Leviatã, ele tem cara de que faz macumba braba por, bem inveja?” Ele questionou. “O Anticristo é uma criatura que em tese deveria refazer tudo que o maldito Nazareno fez. Talvez Leviatã queira que ele traga sua esposa de volta?”

“Seria pouco provável… Ela está no fundo do oceano a tanto tempo sem se decompor e sendo devorada por animais toda vez que Leviatã se distrai, ela provavelmente não poderia ser trazida de volta” Stolas o corrigiu, arrumando as peças novamente para que ficassem organizadas “Além de que Leviatã por si não ajudaria alguém como o anticristo. E pelo amor do indigno pare de usar macumba como um pejorativo negativo, um pouco mais de respeito com os credos”

“Azazel é a explicação mais óbvia… Precisamos avisar a Lilith sobre isso… Dar tempo para que ela reúna as hordas para acabarmos com ele antes que esse maluco bodybuilder acabe com o mundo.” Valak respondeu, por fim, agarrando ao pedaço de papel que foi consumido por brasas feitas por Valak, as cinzas flutuando pelo ar e formando uma pequena estátua do demônio referido.

“Então é isso… O apogeu do anticristo sendo impedido por demônios… Isso é tão poético que chega me dá enjoo.” Stolas gargalhou, sem um pingo de graça sequer em sua voz, a coruja encarou apreensivo o tabuleiro de Xadrez. Por alguma razão, aquilo parecia estranho. Muito estranho. Azazel ter neurônios o suficiente para arquitetar um plano como aquele… “Mas me é estranho, como tem tanta certeza que isso foi causado por Azazel? Não temos provas além da especulação, e você nunca me disse como chegou a esse veredito”

“Eu não cheguei, é uma sugestão e acima de tudo uma possibilidade, pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva se tiver alguma acusação a fazer oh papagaio super desenvolvido.”

“Vamos analisar com calma todos antes de falar com Lilith. Até onde sabemos Lilith pode estar envolvida também, a mãe dos demônios não deixaria outra mulher de lado… Ela gosta de mandar por trás de cortinas, dar pitacos sobre o governo como favor pela ajuda não seria impossível.”

“Bem certo você tem um ponto, mas qual é, Azazel já foi um anjo, ele tem poder pra conseguir fazer algo, além de que ele ganharia muito com alguém fora do inferno ajudando e… Puta merda.”

“Uhm?” Stolas questionou ao notar a estranha reação do demônio que parecia pálido, não que ele já não fosse antes. Valak jogou o papel no chão, batendo as mãos na madeira “Valak o que aconteceu?”

“Eu… Acho que sei por que quem fez isso colocou Linnara para fora…” Valak suspirou, sentindo as mãos se pressionando sobre o aperto de suas unhas. “As portas do inferno só podem ser abertas pelo lado de fora… E se a missão dela é abrir os portões do inferno?”

“Isso seria muito difícil… Ninguém teria poder de derrubar a barreira Sanctis… Menos o anticristo” Stolas completou sua sentença. “Liberar as hordas do inferno na terra… E quem liderasse o exército conquistaria tantas almas na conquista que poderia derrubas Dis como se não fosse nada… Pandaemonium seria completamente devastada!”

“E o trono no nono círculo teria um dono antes que as hostes celestiais estivessem prontas para o embate… Quem quer que tenha feito tudo isso… Vai conquistar o inferno como se não fosse nada. Estamos realmente fodidos em qualquer e todos os sentidos.”

“Temos que falar pra alguém, sei lá qualquer pessoa que possa ajudar, ou ao menos fugir antes que isso tudo vire mais caótico do que orgia de palhaço.” Valak pediu, se aproximando da coruja e batendo o pé, como uma criança que tinha certeza em possuir moral o suficiente para demandar algo a uma pessoa mais velha, e Stolas não tinha paciência para uma coisa como aquelas, definitivamente não o tinha. A coruja ponderou sobre aquilo. E era impressionante como tudo parecia se explicar menos a pergunta mais importante levantada contra as demais, quem, ou o que, teriam envolvimento com aquilo? E como se pode montar um quebra cabeça e a única peça que falta ser a principal? Era sem dúvidas uma coisa frustrante, mais do que isso, era revoltante, fazia Stolas sentir a necessidade de esmurrar o destino por se divertir daquele inofortuno momento, Stolas por mais uma vez sentiu aquele sentimento borbulhar em seu estômago, a sensação de perceber que talvez o maior cérebro do inferno tivesse um concorrente, não apenas um concorrente, alguém que havia previsto tudo aquilo e que possivelmente estava se divertindo com uma boa taça de vinho. Era frustrante. Stolas suspirou uma última vez, sentindo a necessidade daquilo acabar e poder tomar um copo de Uísque, não estavam brincando quando chamavam aquele lugar de inferno.

Stolas sequer conseguiria se lembrar com exatidão o que procedeu aquela conversa, mesmo que tivesse tido Valak e a incerteza da discussão como companheiro pelo resto do que ele poderia chamar de dia. O tempo tendia a ser confuso no inferno, e o fato de as noites serem constantes expelidas unicamente pelas chamas do submundo, faziam da tarefa de dizer a hora uma coisa muito complicada, afinal, acima de tudo, apenas existia um único relógio em meio as fortalezas, ruas de sangue e almas sofredoras, e naquele momento, era o relógio jogado nas profundezas da biblioteca de Stolas, contando em seu tortuoso e constante tic tac, enlouquecedor por sua frequência constante, o fim do que Stolas conhecia.

Contudo, seu dia pareceu arrumar mais uma forma surpreendente em lhe ocupar a cabeça com coisas que se ele tivesse optado por permanecer em sua fortaleza, não lhe seriam um problema. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais, uma hora o pequeno diabrete com asas e no outro se via sendo guiado para os aposentos da mãe dos demônios, parando junto ao portão em arco adornado com os entalhos de madeira que reproduziam vigas de uma árvore, uma protuberante maçã de rubi se via fincada no topo reluzindo em seu eterno esplendor. Maçã e serpente, os símbolos intrínsecos da mãe, que os seguidores do falso Deus continuassem com suas crenças tolas. No inferno, todos sabiam muito bem quem havia convencido Eva a morder aquela maldita maçã.

Os aposentos da regente do inferno eram tomados pelas cores vermelhas e douradas sobre os móveis dourados e imponentes, a antiga cama usada pelo senhor do inferno agora era exclusiva de uma alma apenas.. E sobre tudo lá estava ela, do outro lado do tecido aveludado e escuro, a soberana da noite, a primeira mulher criada pelo falso Deus, os chifres grossos e retorcidos enquanto uma coroa de sangue e fogo pairava sobre sua cabeça. O corpo magro e vermelho, tomado pelo sangue de seu rancor enquanto serpentes chiavam a seu redor, emaranham-se em meio às estátuas e colunas. Lilith. Mãe dos demônios, rainha do inferno.

“Eu ouvi dizer que vossa majestade infernal havia requisitado minha presença.” Stolas chamou-lhe a atenção, colocando a asa sobre o peito e fazendo uma reverência demorada. Seus olhos baixos enquanto a mulher se aproximava, a passos lentos. Ela era realeza, afinal, e pressa não se via como uma coisa necessária, o prazer em sentir pessoas dobrando sua coluna para ela, era um prazer que deveria ser digerido lentamente.

“De fato… E realmente aprecio saber que tem tempo para isso.” A mãe dos demônios murmurou, com um sutil aceno de mãos, em um sinal para que a coruja se levantasse. Stolas não o comentou, ele sabia muito bem o que ela queria dizer. Ego. Todos sempre teriam tempo para ela. Ela era o tudo, mesmo que também fosse o nada.

“Eu não seria tolo em desobedecer a um pedido de sua pessoa… Rainhas não solicitam. Elas demandam.” A coruja respondeu de forma suave, entortando o pescoço para acompanhar os passos da soberana da noite rumo à sacada exterior. Os campos sombrios de Pandaemonium, possuíam uma grama tão alta e escura que parecia ter sido engolida pela escuridão quando se tentava atravessar o oceano alto. As mais exóticas plantas resplandeciam em um tom sangrento de vermelho, eram de fato uma vista digna da rainha, “Bem… O que vossa majestade queria comigo?”

“Eu queria um pouco de companhia… Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero, de verdade.” A senhora da noite murmurou a sentença. Ela não olhou para Stolas ao dirigir-lhe a palavra. Os olhos ocupados demais encarando a imensidão a fora. “Chega a ser irônico haverem tantas plantas aqui. A capital é tóxica até mesmo para nós, e mesmo assim a grama ainda cresce, carregada com essa podridão mal cheirosa.” A regente murmurou novamente. Stolas sabia a que tipo de toxina ela se referia.

“Paimon e Baal… Tem dado mais trabalho do que o desejado” Stolas completou a sentença. “Sua aliança com eles não vai tão bem… E o inferno está mais quebrado do que quando a guerra começou.” Stolas praticamente piou ao argumento, envolvendo ao batente da sacada com sua garra. “O tesouro da coroa está tão vazio quanto se é possível e a situação não parece tender a melhorar… Talvez seja hora de tentar procurar ao senhor das trevas de novo”

“Está alegando que eu estou indiferente ao sumiço do senhor das trevas?” Lilith perguntou, com uma calma mortal. Sim, Stolas estava alegando exatamente aquilo, mas não era tolo o bastante para o admitir em voz alta.

“Estou dizendo que se o inferno continuar assim seremos fracos aos olhos dos seguidores do falso Deus. Precisamos de ordem, que essa guerra acabe.” Stolas proferiu, a certeza lhe sendo palpável na fala.

“Quando os príncipes dobrarem seus joelhos, e aceitarem minha supremacia, até o retorno do senhor das trevas, essa guerra acabará, e apenas nessa situação.” Lilith cortou-lhe, ácida. Stolas temia que a regente tivesse se acomodado demais ao trono, ao poder. Poder era uma tentação açucarada para os tolos que ignoravam o preço que isso trazia. O inferno não precisava do preço que Lilith e os príncipes pagavam por sua ambição. 

“Só existem três demônios que poderiam fazer as hostes dobrarem o joelho, regente, e dois deles não dobraram o joelho para ninguém…” Stolas ponderou, pensando alto demais. “Enquanto o resto do inferno está em total desordem, o primeiro e o segundo círculo prosperam, ao menos vossa graça deveria tentar trazer Belphegor e o principe Bentselem para a corte…”

“O filho bastardo do senhor das trevas é um demônio arrogante e presunçoso que já deixou muito claro ser completamente indiferente ao que acontece em Pandaemonium, deixe que ele permaneça onde está.” Lilith o interrompeu, irritada com a ousadia de citar ao filho bastardo do senhor das trevas. Lilith havia o parido, mas estava longe de ser sua mãe e ele seu filho, afinal, era o filho da concubina do senhor das trevas, indesejado e nascido de um útero azedo. Ambos permaneceram calados por um curto período de tempo, o desconforto que parecia atingir unicamente Stolas ainda se via no ar antes da mãe de demônios abrisse novamente os lábios. “Eu quero que dê uma olhada nos arquivos sobre o próximo discurso de Halloween… Pretendo aliviar os ânimos com um baile.”

“Um baile? Fazem centenas de anos que Pandaemonium não comporta um baile de larga escala… Acabei de dizer que não temos almas o bastante no cofre e supõe que façamos um baile? Precisamos dessas almas para fortalecer o exército e terminar de reconstruir Dis.” Stolas a censurou, ao menos ele achou que tivesse o feito.

“Um baile irá dizer o que eu quero que o inferno saiba, Stolas. A capital vai continuar prosperando, e eu quero que seja um baile remarcável para celebrar a minha regência. Mande uma carta para Belphegor e para… O filho do senhor das trevas. Eu quero a nata do inferno, leal a coroa, nesse baile.” Lilith ordenou, séria. “Quero fontes de champanhe, marcha das hordas, e tudo que dizer que meu governo é próspero." Ela apontou a saída em seguida, vendo a coruja apreensiva sair a passos rápidos do quarto, que o senhor das trevas concedesse a Stolas a escolha de poder voltar no tempo e negar a possibilidade de ter se metido naquele ninho de serpentes adornado por ouro e seda. 

Enquanto seguiam por entre os corredores de mármore vermelho, o demônio se viu perdido mais uma vez em seus pensamentos, o sempre aconchegante refúgio para fugir da deselegante situação no qual o inferno se encontrava. Contudo, um pensamento logo lhe passou a cabeça enquanto se via perambulando quase sem rumo. O Anticristo e seu aliado no inferno precisariam de um exército extenso para conseguir conquistar o mundo mortal e o anexar como décimo círculo… Algo não lhe cheirava bem, e se Lilith tivesse planejado tudo aquilo? E se a marcha planejada culminou com um movimento de tropas rumo aos portões… Se o Anticristo abrisse os portões do inferno, seria ao fim de tudo. Lilith estava por trás de tudo aquilo. Ela havia mandado o anticristo de volta, havia montado um baile como distração e tinha um exército escondido, pronto para derrotar a Paimon e Baal, anexar suas hordas e marchar sobre o inferno. Seria uma carnificina mesmo para as almas dos atormentados ou dos bruxos. Stolas pensou em correr rumo aos registros atrás de informações sobre as hordas, até que por um vago momento um flash de memória lhe veio à mente… O papel rasgado e ilegível… Eram dados de extrato, e haviam sido completamente destruídos. Lilith sabia que Stolas suspeitava de algo. Antes que a coruja tivesse tempo de reagir em relação a isso, mesmo que sem possuir real forma de o fazer, uma pancada forte, proveniente de um objeto afiado e duro, lhe atingiu a nuca, encharcando ao piso avermelhado com o sangue escurecido do demônio, que tombou inconsciente no chão, a visão entorpecida enquanto sua consciência logo não tardaria para falhar também, e a última coisa que a coruja ouviu fora ao som de passos seguidos por uma única sentença.

“Você jogou bem Stolas… Pena que eu joguei melhor.”


	21. Capítulo;; 1.11;; Mauvaisee Sang

_ Sangue ruim, é assim que chamam gente como eu e você _

**1 de setembro, Montroir**

**Carlos**

Viver nas sombras, quando se era acostumado a entrar pela porta da frente desfilando sobre o tapete vermelho, se via como uma tarefa particularmente árdua para Carlos, além de que, Phryne se mostrava uma carrasco consideravelmente amante da arte do ‘Meu teto minhas ordens’, e o cabelo agora verde e raspado nas laterais era um dos exemplos, mas que Azazel tivesse sido gentil e garantido que tivesse parado por aí. Carlos, principalmente os primeiros dias, questionava se havia realmente morrido e tudo não passava de algum tipo de punição. Desde que se via como cativo da Wiccana, Carlos era obrigado a fazer coisas vistas como degradantes para ele. Ajudar com a horta e na preparação de alimentos, enfurecendo terrivelmente Carlos que mataria um pela possibilidade de poder comer ovos com bacon de novo. Carlos era obrigado a ajudar em trabalho também para ajudar a bancar as despessas da casa, embora o que mais lhe fosse revoltante era que lhe era proibido trazer prostitutas para saciar sua tensão em meio aquela rotina infernal, ,infernos, como Carlos só queria um copo de caldo de cana com pastel.

Porém, como maioria das coisas que se adaptavam para sobrevivência, Carlos acabou por ver tudo como engolivel. Não reclamava mais tanto assim quando Phryne pedia para que ele a ajudasse na faxina, já conseguia dizer quando uma verdura estava boa ou não sem precisar perguntar, e até mesmo parou de odiar o trabalho no zoologico depois de ter virado a quase mãe de um filhote de Onça-pintada que seria mandado para o Brasil em alguns meses. As coisas não eram tão ruins assim, talvez essa fosse uma mentira repetida como mantra vezes o suficiente para que se tornasse verdade a seus ouvidos, mas acabou que era uma vida confortável. Havia se habituado a acordar cedo. A passar a tarde lendo com Phryne deitando a cabeça em seu peito. A estarem juntos em silêncio lavando a louça ou até mesmo já havia começado a aceitar a presença de Wiccanos, tanto que agora ele jogava basquete com um grupo de Wiccanos toda quarta de manhã. Porém Carlos sentiu no fundo de suas entranhas que os dias de paz haviam sido contados quando um carro preto estacionou, metros de onde estava a quadra, uma figura fumando do lado de fora.

Era cedo. Talvez lá para suas oito horas da manhã, o calor do curto verão já havia sido substituido pelo sempre constante frio qu eagorava tomava as ruas da cidade, que andava mais silênciosa do que o normal considerando os eventos rescentes. A população na cidade costeira via-se dentro de sua propria versão de Panis et circem, graças a Allesandro. Distração seria o termo correto para dizer o que acontecia na cidade, noticias eram passadas rápidas demais para que fossem processadas e geralmente eram acompanhadas por noticiais triviais sobre esportes ou sobre fofocas. E mesmo que a força policial tivesse se reorganizado e isso fosse de fato uma vitoria importante. A atenção era roubada com considerada frequência para assuntos como qual seria a receita usada na ação de graças? Qual seriam as tendencias em decoração?

Carlos, entretanto, não poderia se importar menos, que ficassem ignorantes sobre o assunto, era o melhor a se fazer de qualquer forma. O brasileiro se via desde cedo naquela quadra, e mesmo que já houvesse frio o suficiente para não se ser tão confortável ficar longe de vestimentas, Carlos agraciava a todos com a visão de seu fisico tomado por suor enquanto ele arremesava a bola de basquete entre suas mãos, e que a Deusa mãe estivesse de prova que aquele atraente rapaz havia trazido o calor de seu país naquele físico esteticamente agradavéll. Carlos estava distraido no seu pequeno momento de lazer. Rotina era uma coisa confortavel por não se precisar se preocupar com nada, se havia segurança de que tudo se repetiria, sem coisa alguma para lhe incomodar, isso até Carlos notar a figura o encarando. Em qualquer outra situação, Carlos acharia que é uma moça admirada e partiria para o ataque, contudo, ao notar quem é que o encarava, Carlos não conseguiu não suspirar em desgosto.

“Eu volto já, não percam sem mim” O brasileiro riu, colocando de volta a regata branca que usava antes da partida e andando em direção aquela figura. Ele sabia que estava marchando para o fim de sua paz, sabia que quando respondesse aquele encosto estaria em sérios problemas, mas Carlos sabia que tudo acontecia por uma causa, e que poderia ser que fosse um jogo do universo para descobrir se Carlos seguiria em frente ou não. Mas Carlos aprendeu uma coisa. Ele tinha, querendo ou não, ajudar a formar o caos que aquela cidade estava passando. Era sua obrigação ajudar a acabar com ele. O homem cruzou os braços sobre o peito. “Achei que estivesse morto.”

“Acredite, a reciproca é verdadeira.” Sextus lhe respondeu, de forma suave ao levantar o rosto para soltar uma lufada de fumaça. “Não sou eu quem foi listado como morto, eu apenas sumi, como parece que você também fez” Sextus respondeu, de forma simplista dando em ombros, arrumando os oculos escuros em seu rosto e o longo casaco escuro.

“Como me encontrou aqui?” Carlos murmurou, se encostando no carro e olhando para a quadra. “Eu sumi por semanas, sem sinal de vida e usando magia Wiccana para ser imune a rastreamento… Então como conseguiu me achar?”

“Você é como fogo, Carlos, se não achar de primeira basta olhar para cima e procurar fumaça… Acha que seria dificil saber que um wiccano bonitão surgiu do nada, convenientemente um dia depois de você ter sido morto? Tomoe pode ser burra. Eu não.” Sextus falou, um timbre sério em sua voz ao colocar a mão no bolso de seu casaco, tirando um pequeno cantil prateado e o entregando para Carlos. Mesmo desconfiado o brasileiro sabia que se Sextus quisesse o matar bastava dizer a localizão dele e Tomoe resolveria aquilo pessoalmente.

“O que você quer de mim?”

“Eu preciso de sua ajuda com uma coisa, uma coisa que tenho certeza que seria de seu interesse” 

"Deve ter perdido completamente a sanidade se acha que eu me interessaria em te ajudar em algo" O brasileiro riu em escárnio, tomando uma golada prolongada no cantil, fazendo uma careta, sentindo a bebida forte descer rasgando por sua garganta. Carlos estendeu o braço para entregar o cantil, embora Sextus permanecesse em silêncio. Um sorriso debochado surgindo em seus lábios 

"Tem razão… acredite, falar com você não foi minha melhor ideia. Mas se tem alguém nessa cidade que sabe torturar alguém e não terminar em gozo, essa pessoa é você" Sextus deu em ombros, de forma simplista ao dar mais uma tragada no cigarro. "Eu preciso que me ajude com um negócio… uma coisa que nós dois queremos."

"Acabar com o circo que esse culto vulgo cabaré está fazendo" Sextus falou, de forma lenta e pausada como se pensasse que Carlos fosse algum tipo de idiota "Você quer a cabeça da Tomoe numa bandeja de prata. Eu quero meter uma bala na cabeça do fantasma" ele completou a frase final com um gesto de pistola em sua cabeça. "Nós dois ganhamos, e você volta a ser o herói da cidade se em algum momento você já foi isso."

"Por que acha que eu aceitaria isso? Eu te odeio. Mais do que odeio Tomoe." Carlos praticamente rosnou a sentença "Além de que, você tem que ser muito estúpido se acha que dois bruxos conseguiriam dar conta de um mini exército de bruxos"

"E quem disse que somos dois?" Sextus questionou, olhando para o brasileiro antes de arrancar o cigarro dos próprios lábios, pisoteando-o 

Carlos se manteve em silêncio por um tempo. Um, dois, dez minutos, quem ao certo saberia dizer quanto tempo demorou para que as engrenagens na cabeça de Carlos parassem de funcionar com um resultado em mãos. Ele sabia que era uma oportunidade que poderia não bater na porta novamente. E Carlos daria de tudo para poder ver pessoalmente a vida se esvaindo dos olhos de Tomoe enquanto ela se debatia por ar. Mas a cada segundo que os pensamentos se intensificavam, ele lembrava da sensação do cabelo de Phryne entre seus dedos. Ela jamais o perdoaria por fazer aquilo. Jamais o perdoaria por pagar o preço que sua ira exigia. E por um momento, Carlos sequer se importou com a possibilidade de ser enxotado de seu abrigo, não, o que lhe preocupava naquele momento era Phryne, a maldita cara de decepção que sabia que receberia daqueles belos olhos rosto que pareciam brilhar.

"Qual é o plano…" Carlos o questinou, enquanto observava o grupo ir embora. "Não podemos lutar contra eles diretamente."

"Tenha calma, senhor detetive, diferente de vocês, bando de babuínos babões, eu sumi para resolver coisas… E essas coisas são a falange da queda deles." Ele explicou, abrindo um meio sorriso sadista que ia de bochecha a bochecha. “E essa coisa está aqui dentro” Ele sorriu, dando um murrão no porta-malas, antes de lançar um olhar frio para Carlos “Mas antes preciso saber se tem culhões o suficiente para isso… Depois que fizer… Não tem volta.”

Carlos escutou a tudo atentamento, os braços cruzados enquanto se apoiava na segurança proporcionada pelo carro. Ele sentia o desconforto das roupas suadas encostando contra vidro quente do carro de luxo enquanto ele fitava o chão, mais do que nunca Kerl se mostrava terrivelmente quieto logo quando Carlos mais precisava de sua opinião, Inferno! Se entrasse naquele carro, ele estava dando adeus aos dias de paz. A Segurança de saber que acordaria na manhã seguinte e repetiria novamente a rotina do dia anterior. Não poderia simplesmente acordar, tomar café, ajudar Phryne no Zoologico ou com as crianças. Era uma coisa arriscada. Um caminho por um sentimento que as ultimas semanas tentaram suprimir. Porém Carlos não poderia negar sua verdadeira natureza. Ele poderia vestir roupas ecologicas, pintar o cabelo de verde, comer granola e até mesmo ajudar aos outros sem se sentir tão idiota. Mas Carlos era um bruxo. Um Bruxo da irá, e naquele momento, mais do que tudo, lhe era oferecido a abertura de sua contida fúria.

“Vamos logo acabar com essa porra.” Ele rosnou, abrindo a porta, sendo parado de se sentar no baco da frente por uma irritada Andromeda.

O percurso foi marcado pelo silêncio e vez ou outra pela troca de faiscas entre os presentes. Era de certa forma gratificante saber que o destino era sadista o bastante para colocar tantas pessoas que se odiavam no mesmo carro. A mercer do silêncio que de forma definitiva era menos pior do que os embates que geralmente ocorriam quando trocavam palavras. Carlos alternava os olhares entre a janela e a dupla na frente. Sextus e Andromeda também não pareciam muito preocupados com a falta de troca de palavras. Era melhor assim. Carlos odiava Sextus. E tão pouco era próximo a Andromeda. Por muito ela foi sua inimiga, inimiga de dojo, na academia, em interesse romântico. Andromeda e ele apenas haviam sido nomes nas listas de pessoas que haviam se enamorado por Linnara, mas no fim ambos não passavam disso, duas pessoas engasgadas por flores em suas gargantas. Ela era noiva de outra pessoa, chegava a ser ironico o como duas pessoas que não se amavam acabavam atadas entre tantas outas. Ao menos Carlos agora tinha algo a fazer. Sentado a seu lado no acento acolchoado, como o reflexo de um espelho, um Carlos perfeitamente idêntico o encarava, ladino.

“Você estava quieto… Quieto demais.” Carlos murmurou, baixo, olhando para o lado para encarar seu quase reflexo. Kerl parecoa como um fantasma de Harry Potter, naquela maldita coloração azulada. “Deveria ter dito alguma coisa.”

“Do que iria adiantar?” Kerl o respondeu, em um tom mais suave do que Carlos estava habituado. Kerl sempre havia sido arrisco. Bruto. Mas por alguma razão, ele parecia tão aereo quanto se seria possível. “Você sabia que isso iria acontecer… Nos iriamos atrás da Tomoe… Querendo ou não… Somos Oliveiras, o sangue da familia fala mais alto.”

“Você… Acha que eles ainda estão bem?” Carlos questionou. Silêncio. Kerl olhou para o lado de fora, encarando enquanto as folhas alaranjadas dançavam pelo ar em suas valsas que culminariam no mesmo destino.

“Nosso pai é um canalha.” Kerl murmurou. “Ele possivelmente assegurou para Tomoe que nos não estaria escondido com ele. Eles vão estar bem.”

“E pensar que nós nos metemos em tudo isso para tirar o nome da familia do lixo… Infernos! Como eu queria ter negado aquela proposta da…”

“Não precisa mentir para mim.” Kerl o interrompeu, quase que de imediato. “Eu sou você. Você queria aquilo. “ Kerl o fitou, sério por um momento. “Você amava se sentir superior.” Ele murmurou. “Você amava ouvir eles chorando e implorando por piedade. Amavamos nos sentir no controle.”

Carlos não o respodeu. Deveriam saber que era verdade. Estava praticamente ouvindo aquelas palavras de si mesmo. Carlos amou aquela sensação de poder. O sangue em suas mãos era quente não por ter sido recente. Era quente pois seu corpo ficava em brasas. 

“Ei, se for surtar agora e começar a falar sozinho, pode abrir a porta e pular, se não tem sanidade para isso é melhor você dar no pé antes de surtar de verdade.” Andromeda murmurou, em um tom azedo quando o carro estacionou em uma estrada de terra cercados por arvores altas. Os olhos da Estadunidense se voltando para o brasileiro, Carlos rosnou em resposta.

“Não pretendo desistir tão cedo… E eu não estava falando sozinho.” Ele retrucou, saindo do carro e olhando em volta. O cénario do oceano de folhas que caiam por onde se podia ver. Camas de morte. “O que fazemos aqui?”

“Vamos começar o trabalho.” Sextus respondeu, calmamente enquanto se aproximava do porta-malas. Olhando para os outros dois presentes. “O que vamos fazer… Não tem volta, estaremos automaticamente com nossos nomes na lista negra de todo mundo desse culto, e possivelmente é MUITO antietico o que planejamos fazer.”

“Ainda não me disse o que eu irei fazer… Temos que ir atrás deles, e eu acho que eles não estão aqui.” Carlos cruzou os braços.

“Não precisamos.” Andromeda indicou, abrindo o porta malas e mostrando um homem, de aparência jovial, amarrado com cordas e com a boca coberta com fita. Uma pancada em sua cabeça indicava que ele estava inconsciente. Carlos supôs que ele não deveria ter mais de seus vinte e sete anos. “Agora é com você… Mas você precisaria tirar informação dele… Você sabe que só tem um jeito.”

“Tortura… Vocês querem que eu torture ele.” Carlos concluiu. Ele não era tão burro quanto as pessoas achavam. Carlos olhou para o homem por alguns segundos. Estava sobrio de violência a um mês. E agora iria se embreagar de novo por causa de uma vingança? Phryne jamais o perdoaria. Mas ele não poderia se basear nela. “Muito bem… Vamos começar.”

**Eros**

Sejamos francos, deveriam ser poucas as almas que tenderiam a ter entre pouco a algum apreço pelo antigo conselho mágico. Era um lugar frio, de mobilia assustadora, que pertubava os estudos dos alunos da academia e acima de tudo, estava longe de ser um ambiente saudável para a resolução de alguma problematica. Tudo naquele recinto se baseava na falsa sensação de poder. Qual voz gritaria mais alto? Quem teria a melhor barganha para resolver de forma prazerosa para si? Qual pessoa teria influência o suficiente para sussurar a opinião no ouvido da pessoa mais influente ali? E aos olhos de Eros, era ao menos uma vitoria positiva todo aquele circo de novo conselho, afinal, ao menos sabia que havia uma pessoa descente ali. Duas para ser franco.

Era cedo quando Eros se via lendo o jornal em cima da bancada enquanto Robert terminava de cozinhar os ovos. O chiar do alimento sendo frito ecoava pela cozinha morrendo na metade do percurso. O sabor de amoras frescas nos lábios do Blackwood lhe remetiam a infância. Ao sabor e o som da crocancia quando mordia o croissant molhado na calda de amora pareciam pairar sobre sua memoria como nuvens em dias chuvosos. Eros não conseguiria explicar com palavras como as vezes o silêncio era um prazer confortável, e o fato de Robert ter o proibido de sequer chegar perto de uma frigideira deixava-o livre para descansar antes da reunião marcada por Zarina, não que fosse um incomodo, Eros era terrivelmente péssimo na cozinha ao ponto de já ter conseguido a façanha de fritar um ovo, esquecer a manteiga e ter ido fazer outra coisa, de fato era uma pessoa que você não poderia confiar a uma frigideira sem deixar um instintor perto, sabe, por segurança.

“Eu ouvi dizer que é um assunto importante… Me diz, qual é o ponto em transar com um líder de clã se ele não te dá informação privilegiada?” Eros ponderou, levantando, discretamente os olhos por cima do jornal para encarar ao homem que se mantinha de frente para o fogão, um sorriso ladino em seus lábios ao proferir a frase. Para ser franco Eros estava curioso, de fato. Digo, não se era todo dia que Zarina, a cabeça do novo conselho que ela mesma alegava ser uma versão mais democratica do antigo, solicitava a uma reunião com os membros dos três clãs fundadores. “De qualquer forma, eu acho que estamos ignorando demais o elefante na sala… Rida e William estão lutando essa guerra de facções contra esses mantos vermelhos e até agora não tivemos ideia do que vamos fazer em relação a eles.”

“Eu não acredito que além de me usar como cadeira você ainda queria extorquir informações de mim.” O Blanchard sorriu ladino ao se aproximar do Blackwood, apoiando as mãos na bancada e ficando entre as pernas do moreno. Estava perto o suficiente para Eros sentir seu perfume. Aquele maldito perfume. Eros não queria pensar sobre aquilo, mas se viu impotente sobre o rumo de seus pensamentos. Fórcis usava perfumes mais doces do que Robert. Tinha um cheiro mais suave. Mas agora Fórcis cheirava a decomposição e a carne apodrecida. Eros sentiu um reflexo de enjoou quase que de imediato, agradecendo a Asmodeus por sua companhia de cama ter se afastado um pouco. “Estamos tentando resolver isso… É mais dificil do que parece, sabia?” Ele gargalhou quando pegou a frigideira novamente. “E se lhe servir de consolo, nem eu nem o Sébastian sabemos o que Zarina quer hoje. Ela tem evitado esse assunto mas ela e o Coral parece ao menos bem empenhado nele.”

“É uma pena que Cedric não esteja aqui para ajudar também.” O Blackwood resmungou. Sim, de fato o fato de Cedric ter simplesmente sáido da cidade e jogado tudo ao ar para ficar na Europa não foi exatamente a ação mais nobre desse mundo, e foi precisa muita cadelagem para que Eros tentass encobrir, afinal, ele tinha um certo apresso pelo sobrinho de seu acompanhante de cama. “E bem, tudo séria terrivelmente mais fácil se você conseguisse convencer Rida, William e seu irmão se unirem a nos de uma vez.” Eros deu em ombros ao terminar a sentença, recebendo uma gargalhada vinda de Robert, até onde o Blackwood lembrava, não havia contado nenhuma anedota para deixa-lo daquela forma.

“Meu irmão não vai escutar a ninguém. Ele é teimoso. É uma caracteristica de familia… Eu realmente não sei o que ele está tramando… E tenho muito medo de saber… E mais medo ainda do que ele pode tentar fazer com o Hector…”

“Hey.” O moreno chamou a atenção do Blanchard, os olhos azuis encontrando com o castanho escuros do homem. “Você não precisa se preocupar tanto, vai dar tudo certo no final de contas… Além do mais… Ele perdeu muito poder com todo esse caos que ele tem feito… Se sobrou algum poder ou influência com ele deve ser pouco demais para tentar fazer algo.” Eros murmurou, beijando a testa do homem a sua frente. “Vai ficar tudo bem, e sempre podemos comer ele no soco se algo acontece.” O Blackwood brincou, na esperança de levantar um pouco os animos alheios, e sua resposta pareceu surtir efeito quando o moreno colou seus lábios. A sensação dos lábios quentes e suculentos do homem fizeram com que o de olhos azulados agradecesse por estar em cima de uma bancada ou suas pernas iriam o fazer pender rumo ao chão. Como ele poderia se sentir amolecer com um ato tão comunal? O sabor dos lábios do maior era marcante o bastante para arrepiar a nuca de Eros. Asmodeus de forma absoluta havia abençoado aqueles lábios. O homem sequer teve tempo de reagir antes de sentir as mãos do homem agarrando sua coxa. Bem, agora Eros poderia adicionar bancada de cozinha a lista de locais onde ele e Robert teriam se envolvido carnalmente. Ao menos era como ele queria que tivesse sido antes de ouvir a malditos passos.

“Vocês ainda tem pilha? Deveriam usar o fogo no cu de vocês pra economizar o termostatu” A voz de um sonolento Allistair chamou atenção da dupla, tomando uma golada longa do café em sua caneca, observando a dupla, o roupão mal amarrado sem a minima pretensão de esconder os chupões e mordidas, registros da noite de prazer com a qual Allistair havia sido presenteado.

“Você acordou tarde.” Eros murmurou, tentando manter a seriedade mesmo com o bobo do Robert deixando caricias em seus pescoço, o fazendo parar vez ou outra para suspirar e xingar baixinho pelo fato de Robert saber muito bem o que fazia. “Troca de roupa… Temos que ir pro novo conselho hoje de manhã.” Ele murmurou, empurrando um pouco Robert para recuperar o folego, se levantando graciosamente e indo até Allistair. “E mesmo que eu ame ver o que eu deixei em você, não podemos chegar nesse estado.” Ele sussurou próximo ao ouvido de Allistair, acenando com a mão, um estalo longo depois e bum, magicamente as marcas no pescoço de Allistair sumira, acende a fogueira que a bruxaria tá correndo solta.

“Bem, se vocês três não me marcassem tanto não precisariam de magia para esconder.” O britânico sussurou a provocação, seu sotaque marcante nas palavras enquanto aproximou o rosto ao de Eros, beijando-lhe a bochecha.

“Falando em três… Onde Allesandro se meteu? Ele deveria estar pronto a dez minutos se quisermos chegar na hora.” Eros resmungou, lançando um olhar sério para o recém chegado loiro, ao menos ele havia tido a descência de já se ver arrumado no terno bege quando desceu a escadaria, diferente de um certo e inconveniente Allistair. “Falando no diabo.” Eros sorriu, se aproximando do loiro e arrumando seu blazer. “Você está lindo.” Ele sussurou, beijando o topo de sa cabeça.

“Eu preciso estar aprésentavel… Metade da cidade quer minha cabeça em uma bandeja de prata.” Ele murmurou, arrumando a camisa social azul. “Eu juro que eu não deveria ter sáido de Boston.” Ele suspirou, sentindo um frio estranho se instalar em sua barriga. Era uma alegação sensata. Ele não deveria ter pisado naquela cidade, e acima de tudo, para que havia o feito? Não conseguiu falar com Storm. tudo havia sido em vão.

Tanto o café da manhã quanto a ida de carro em si passou como um flash, como um lapso de memoria do qual a veracidade se é questionável. O carro, onde apenas Allesandro Eros e Robert se encontravam, avançou pelas estradas de forma interrupta, graça a manipulação feita para não se atrasarem. O carro estacionado na frente da prefeitura, a construção feita em branco e em um tom pastel de amarelo com uma construção em domo no topo e duas bandeiras trêmulas no ar, a do Canadá e a de Québec, indicavam ser um prédio governamental. Entretanto, o trio não subiu pela escadaria de degraus brancos rumando a porta de pinheiro, se guiando silenciosamente para a extremidade leste da construção, até uma pequena pichação desenhada com uma cor tão fraca que era difícil de ser vista. Era uma runa, desenhada quase a mão e de difícil visão, as pessoas já tendiam a não dar importância a nada que fosse grande o bastante para se tornar um problema, de qualquer forma. Eros levou um susto repentino ao ouvir um breve tec, vendo o rubro do sangue de Robert escorrer por entre seu polegar, os lábios do maior do trio sujos pelo sangue da mordida recém feita. O homem esfregou o sangue sobre a runa, murmurando uma sentença baixa. Era celta, supôs Eros quando um estranho estalo procedeu ao repentino ruído de rochas se friccionando, como se a parede fosse puxada para a direção contrária, expandindo ao edifício, um caminho de tijolos avermelhados surgindo no chão. Duas mudar de bordo brotaram magicamente do chão, depois mais duas, até que um corredor de árvores majestosas surgisse ao redor da curta estrada de tijolos, uma placa surgindo lentamente no ar, onde se podia ler em clareza os dizeres 'Parlamento Montroiles de Bruxaria e Magia' ou PMBM. A sede do novo governo bruxo era ironicamente embaixo da prefeitura. Estado laico a essas horas deveria pensar ser tudo uma bela chacota muito mal planejada, ou eles apenas eram cara de pau, muito cara de pau mesmo.

O interior do recinto era de fato aconchegante, o tom elegante e claro, com mobília suave e estátuas brancas do busto de heróis ou musas era de fato mais convidativo do que a imagem de um demônio chifrudos e mulheres serpentes. Semelhante a uma residência Georgiana com um ar mais suave, o corredor longo com inúmeras portas de vidro que deixavam a luz do sol entrar eram por si só o bastante para manter a todos os presentes entretidos. Aquele lugar tinha um sentimento especial. Tinha um ar de lar. Do tipo que você conseguiria imaginar o cheiro de biscoitos quentes recém tirados do fogo e o sabor de leite morno. Eros tomou a mão dos outros dois acompanhantes, os puxando calmamente pelo corredor.

"Eu… não sinto que deveria estar aqui.. vocês sabem que se quiserem me apedrejar por todas as merdas que eu fiz, não teria problemas" Allesandro Murmurou, em um tom teatralmente dramático, recebendo um tapão na nuca por parte de Robert, que gargalhava baixo ao ajeitar a casaca longa e acinzentada que usava sobre os ombros

"Tenho certeza que Zarina não nós chamaria para te apedrejar… pelo menos não sem avisar antes" Ele brincou, antes de notar que Allesandro havia levado aquilo realmente a sério e quase começou a tremer de medo "Não, carinha espera eu tava brincando."

"Falando em carinha" Eros tentou mudar de assunto levando um cigarro em direção aos lábios e acendendo "O que o Allistair disse que ia fazer que é tão importante que ele possa nos deixar aqui sozinhos?"

"É o Allistair. Você sabe como ele odeia… bem como ele odeia toda essa história de poder e tudo mais." Robert deu em ombros "Você sabe, ele com certeza deve estar preparando as provas para o recesso de natal ou falando o quando odeia todo tipo de autoridade"

"É, isso é uma coisa que eu consigo imaginar vindo do Allistair. O único tipo de autoridade que ele gosta são as que ele pode sentar e bater." Eros deu em ombros, para frente a uma porta larga de madeira clara. A mão demorou para alcançar a maçaneta de cobre. Era frio, e a sensação de metal em seus dedos era como uma corrente elétrica que passava por seu corpo. Sua curiosidade seria matada, de uma forma ou de outra, preparado para o melhor e para o pior, Eros respirou fundo ao empurrá-la, de forma rápida como em uma esperança de que tudo terminasse mais rápido, como se arrancasse rápido um curativo, um sentimento repentino de susto antes de saber que tudo era muito maior em sua cabeça.

O salão retangular era mais longo do que era largo. Duas arquibancadas de madeira, uma de cada lado colados as paredes e adornados com travesseiros esverdeados e jarras que variavam de água, café e o que Eros ponderou ser chá ou uísque, Eros definitivamente odiava quase todo tipo de alcoól que não fosse vinho. Na extremidade norte da longa sala, duas das três cadeiras já se viam ocupadas por seus respectivos patronos. Gula, Preguiça e Lúxuria. E junto a Eros estava o ultímo representante. Robert murmurou algo baixo antes de soltar a mão de seu acompanhante e rumar para a cadeira destinada a ele. Ao lado direito de Zarina. A mulher, trajada com um incivelmente vibrante blazer longo em um chamativo tom de laranja, pareceu por fim pronta para falar o que tanto fazia misterio em dizer, e com uma simples limpeza de garganta, ela prosseguiu.

“Eu acredito que todos estejam muito bem acomodados em seus acentos.” A mulher sorriu, de forma gentil enquanto corrigia uma resma de papeis em suas mãos. “E realmente agradeço a terem atendido a esse pedido, por isso serei o mais breve possível sobre isso… Fazem hoje, aproximadamente mais de um mês que nós encontramos no estado deporavel em que estamos… Quebrados… Separados… Fracos… Irmãos e irmãs com sangue mágico morrendo por credos diferentes. Estamos mais vulneraveis do que nunca… E agora, mais do que nunca deveremos buscar uma união… Nos fortalecer não como raças em um sistema de Aparthate por causa de credos” Oh céus será que era o que Eros achava que era? Os olhos se voltando para o grupo de senhores de renome na cidade, e seu pai, Armin Blackwood era uma das pessoas que visualmente já mostravam latente incerteza sobre o que viria a seguir.

“Como todos sabem, o juramento do Parlamento era fazer um governo provissorio até que estivessemos estabilizados o suficiente para prosseguir. Aqui nessa sala temos bruxos de todos os clãs. E a essa hora, na semana que vem, daremos inicio para a eleição dos próximos líderes… Mas” Ela continuou, se levantando suavemente de seu acento, e andando pelo espaço livre no recinto, olhando pra os presetes. “Creio que está na hora de aproveitarmos esse novo começo, para darmos um fim a nossa divisão… Está na hora de aceitarmos que sem a ajuda Wiccana, nós nunca retomaremos nossa cidade.” Zarina alegou, estendendo as mãos para os presentes. “Meus caros irmãos e irmãs bruxos… Podemos fechar esse capitulo sangrento de nossa hístoria com a primeira união pacifica com os Wiccanos da hístoria!”

“Ok, isso é o bastante.” Uma voz cortou, séria dentre as demais enquanto murmúrios começaram a rondar pelo recinto, e lá estava ele. O sério e indobrável Armin Blackwood. Murmúrios se intensificaram quando o homem se levantou. Estava ele afrontando Zarina? Seria uma decisão estúpida afinal de contas. Uma decisão egocêntrica demais, coisa que ele temia que seu pai o fossem. "Nós aliar a wiccanos? Seria uma ofensa ridiculamente grande para nossa capital e para nossos príncipes… você fala como se fossemos semelhantes. Mas não somos. Somos inimigos desde que o mundo é mundo, e isso não ira mudar por que uma populista acredita em coletividade"

"Vida em sociedade é sinônimo de coletivismo, senhor Blackwood… Vamos nos prender ao passado em nossas tradições mesmo estando a beira do túmulo? Com soldados lutando em nossas ruas e deixando sangue mágico, e não mágico, escorrer pelas ruas como se não fosse nada?" Zarina ponderou, alto e andando a passos lentos. "Vale a pena levar a soberba tão a pé da letra, e ir ao túmulo por causa disso?" Zarina questionou, olhando em volta. "Eu voto para que quando voltarmos… possamos negociar uma união pacífica com os wiccanos. Não por nós mas por todos que virão depois de nós e que estarão para esse momento, olhando cada voz levantada, cada objeção… a história está com os olhos em nós." A mulher murmurou, de forma tão calma a mascarar a seriedade em suas palavras. Ela não estava brincando ou exagerando em suas palavras e cada alma com um cérebro naquele lugar saberia que era uma verdade. Eles precisava de ajuda naquele momento necessitado mais do que queriam admitir, cegos por seus próprios orgulhos e do nojo de imaginar um wiccano sentado na mesma sala do que eles como iguais, e não servindo café ou sentados em seus colos. Zarina e Eros não realmente os culpavam. Afinal. Eram a nata da nata. Criados desde o berço para crerem de forma cega que sua verdade era a única verdade. Que seu credo era o único credo e que todos os demais eram apenas isso. Pagãos inferiores que deveriam servir a seus patrões como se fossem superiores em algum tipo de fetichismo doentio sobre dominação. E está na hora de aceitarmos que nossa salvação tem um único nome. Aliança." Zarina completou. O silêncio foi instantâneo após sua fala. E então, tão repentinamente como tudo parecia acontecer ultimamente, Allesandro juntou forças o bastante para se levantar. Armin arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Eu… sou novo na cidade, e todos devem saber que eu sou infortunadamente o prefeito… eu não tenho o melhor jeito com as palavras, mas se nossas opções são essas, então eu sou a favor de uma aliança." Alessandro murmurou, levantando a mão. Em um ato que Zarina achou fofo. "Então… quem estiver a favor… de entrar em contato com os wiccanos… formar uma aliança e acabar com esses milicianos filhos da mãe, levante a mão." O loiro pediu. E novamente, o silêncio perdurou, um, dois, três minutos, até que repentinamente uma mão levanta, outra, e outra, até que grande parte dos presentes tivessem a mão levantada no ar. Allesandro sorrindo fracamente para Zarina em resposta

"Muito bem… então temos um veredito" A mulher sorriu.

**Carlos**

Sangue nas mãos era um tipo diferente de sujeira fisica. Diferente de uma mão suja de terra ou de outro material, sangue não saia se simplesmente fosse exposto a água e um sabonete. Sangue era dificil de tirar, e os efeitos dele, mais ainda as marcas que ele deixava em sua cabeça. Ele poderia sair de seus dedos mas a sensação de ouvir uma pessoa agonizando já havia sido o bastante para prorrogar noites de insônia no brasileiro a ponto de Carlos simplesmente deixar que Kerl lidasse com essa parte do trabalho; Carlos se via sentado em cima do capo do carro, as pernas cruzadas e um baseado entre os dentes. Os nós de seus dedos ainda doíam. Escondido sobre um feitiço de camuflagem, Carlos não saberia afirmar quanto tempo se manteve naquela tortura, quantos socos, unhas arrancadas e outras coisas que ainda embrulhavam seu estomago foram necéssarias até Carlos sentir sua humanidade escorrer pelo ralo acompanhado pela água e sabão na tentativa de limpar suas mãos, apenas para no fim haver apenas o amargo silêncio de quem não responderia suas perguntas. O cheiro da erva queimada carregada pelo vento frio que sussurava por entre as arvores como um soneto.

“Andromeda vai cuidar dele agora.” A voz repentina pegou Carlos de surpressa, que virou apenas para encontrar um aparentemente neutro Sextus, de pé próximo ao carro com um cigarro entre os lábios. Havia se chegado ao veredito que quase todos os personagens de BO provavelmente morreriam de câncer de pulmão. O bruxo da soberba se encostou na porta, encarando ao céu estrelado. “Eles não abriu o bico até agora… Andromeda e eu fizemos uma poção para que ele não morra tão rápido… Precisamos de alguma informação descente dele antes que ele tente bater as botas… Você fez um bom trabalho lá dentro.”

“Me elogiar por uma boa tortura? Eu devo ter ficado tempo demais com aqueles Wiccanos para achar que isso é ruim.” Ele gargalhou, sem um pingo de humor na risada que pareceu forçada. “Ele é mais resiliente do que achavamos… Isso é um problema” Carlos suspirou, pendendo a cabeça para o lado, ele não lembrava da ultima vez que havia se sentido tão sujo. “Por que…”

“Uhm?” Sextus murmurou a resposta, olhando ladino para Carlos.

“Por quê vocês me arrastaram para esse inferno de volta… Por que logo eu?” O brasileiro tentou manter o timbre da voz baixo enquanto se dirigia ao Balaur, mas a raiva em Carlos não podia ser contida depois de uma tarde a liberando. Não, Carlos estava cansado de tudo e a unica coisa que poderia ganhar com aquilo tudo era ao menos uma resposta descente. Sextus, entretanto, apenas gargalhou, não de forma debochada ou ironica. Ele aparentava realmenter ter se divertido ou visto graça naquilo.

“Eu não te arrastei para nada, Carluxo” Ele riu, fumaça saindo dos lábios do homem enquanto ele se virava calmamente. “Eu lhe convidei. Você foi quem quis vir. Eu não coloquei uma arma na sua cabeça ou ameacei te castrar se não fizesse o que eu estava mandando… E você, acredite ou não, era a melhor pessoal para o trabalho, afinal, quantos você já não torturou? Quantas vezes não coletou informações de forma violenta? Quantas vezes fez alguém implorar para que você parasse e sentiu tesão com isso?” Ela comentou, de forma calma para que Carlos conseguisse processar tudo o que lhe havia sido dito com calma. Entretanto, seu rosto tomou uma tonalidade diferente. Não se poderia dizer se era mais suave ou se ele parecia… Abatido. “Mas… Acima de tudo… Eu achei que já estava na hora de colocarmos as cartas na mesa.”

“Que cartas?” Carlos o indagou, de braços cruzados. Até onde lembrava, ele e Sextus não tinham pendencias a tratar. Nunca tiveram. O odio entre eles era mutuo e constante. Nunca foi preciso um motivo real para se odiarem. Era apenas um fato. Uma certeza. Da mesma forma que o sol iria nascer e se por, que a estações iriam passar também se via que Carlos e Sextus se odiariam. “Não temos nada pendente a tratar”

“Temos, Carluxo, você apenas não consegue ver pois é meio burrinho.” Ele deu em ombros. “Para começar, o motivo de você me odiar. você sequer tem um verdadeiramente fora o fato de sua paixonite ser alvo do meu odio… A piranha sequer conseguia me odiar de volta.”

“Eu não…” Carlos começou, irritado, até que as palavras perderam o fio lógico. Ele tinha razão naquele ponto. Além de que: “Bem você era um puta de um almofadinhas. E tinha cara de enjoado.”

“Uhm, é um bom ponto. A questão é… Nos não somos tão diferentes assim Carlos.”

“Conta outra. Eu não sou parecido com você.” Ele resmungou emburrado.

“Pais cuzões e desplicente. Familia importante. Ser um puta de um provavél psicopata.” Sextus começou, sentando do lado de Carlos. “E dois idiotas. Me parece que somos sim mais parecidos do que queremos admitir… E acima de tudo, estamos longe de ser o que as pessoas queriam.... Sangue ruim, é assim que chamam pessoas como você e eu” Ele murmurou a sentença, tomando um gole. “Nos poderiamos ter sido amigos… Mas o orgulho é uma merda muito viciante.” Sextus gargalhou, soltando uma nuvem de fumaça no ar, olhando para as estrelas. E assim ambos permaneceram, engolidos por um silêncio que beirava o confortável. Nenhum dos dois dispostos a quebra-lo, ao menos Sextus achava que não até ouvir a uma voz estranhamente irritante.

“Por que… Você odiava tanto ela?” Carlos ponderou, baixo, talvez como se tivesse perguntado a si mesmo aquilo. Sextus se manteu em silêncio. Arranhando a palma da mão. Nem fodendo ele falaria coisas tão pessoais com ele. Não agora. Mas ele sentiu uma estranha pontada na garganta. Ele poderia dar corda ao menos.

“Eu… Já fui muito amigo da Linnara… Melhores talvez, eu não sei ao certo.” Ele murmurou, coçando o cabelo. “Mas… Um dia, eu confiei nela e por causa dela eu quase morri… Então aquela… Então ela me amaldiçoou… Para nunca conseguir tirar minha vida… Você sabe o que é isso, Carlos? Desejar desesperadamente a morte e saber que quanto mais você clama por ela em desespero mais ela se afasta? Ela… Ela tirou tudo de mim e me fez ficar aqui… Sabe se lá por quanto tempo eu vou viver… Enquanto ela pode descansar nos braços da morte…”

“Isso é…”

“Não. Eu não preciso de condolências.” Sextus cortou Carlos. De forma direta. “O que eu preciso é garantir que aquela vadia fique enterrada de novo, de prefêrencia sabendo que essa puta vai estar queimando.” Sextus rosnou, com uma estranha animação em sua voz, antes de ouvir o barulho de uma porta batendo. Uma andromdeda suja de sangue colada junto a porta.

“Eu acho bom as duas princessas darem um pulo aqui.” A mulher falou, em um tom rude fazendo menção com a mão para que a dupla saísse de cima do carro e a seguisse

Escondida por um feitiço de camuflagem, a pequena cabine de concreto esverdeado em um tom puxado para o cinzento se via suja de tantas coisas que se era dificil achar uma em especifico para comentar, o homem, atordoado demais para parecer são, se via amarrado em uma cadeira, de metal velha. Próximo a mesa suja de sangue com os mais variados intrumentos. Andromeda foi para trás do homem. Agarrando seu cabelo com força e o puxando para trás.

“Acho bom começar a cantar o que falou pra mim antes, passarinho, antes que eu perca a paciência.” Ela rosnou próximo do ouvido do homem.

“Vocês estão perdendo tempo comigo… Vocês já perderam.” Ele gargalhou, levando um tapa como resposta. “Em alguns dias… Nos vamos acabar com vocês e preparar a cidade para a cerimonia…”

“Que cerimonia?” Sextus perguntou, em um tom suave ao abaixar o tronco e encarar o homem nos olhos. “Você acha que temos medo de vocês? Vocês vão acabar logo lgo.”

“Nos somos mais do que você imagina… Herege.” Ele riu “E vocês estão com os dias contados.” Foi a ultima coisa que conseguiu falar antes de levar um soco no pescoço.

“O que você havia dito.” Ela perguntou novamente “E dessa vez eu não vou ter medo de cortar sua garganta.”

“Vocês… Não tem mais chance nenhuma… Estamos em todos os lugares… nas casas, nos bares, nas cafeterias…” Ele sorriu, sadista. “E até mesmo na sua elite.” A fala precedeu o silêncio, o trio se entreolhando por alguns segundos

“Isso quer dizer…” Carlos começou.

“Que alguém no conselho mágico nos traiu.” Sextus completou a sentença. Com os braços cruzados sobre o peito antes de Andromeda apagar ao homem com uma ‘Frigeirada’ na cabeça.

Pós-Capitulo

**Storm**

Jacob se perguntava veementeente todas as manhas se pontualidade era algum tipo de maldição. Talvez realmente o fosse, apenas isso explicaria ao sofrimento desnecéssario trazido constantemente pelo fato de ser o unico do trio a ter alguma noção de horario. Era final da tarde quando ele pode ver a scooter, terrivelmente chamativa por seu tom de verde água e pelos desenhos de girassóis, se aproximando. A bengalesa ao menos não havia demorado tanto.

“Teve absoluta certeza que ninguém a seguiu?” Storm a questionou, de forma calma 

“Eu diria que noventa e cinco por cento.” Ela assegurou. Se aproximando de perto de onde o Austriaco estava. “Mas para todos os casos, eles só viriam uma moça bonita em uma scooter” Ela respondeu, de forma calma. “Ninguém sabe o que viemos fazer aqui… E o resto do pessoal, chegou?”

“Estão esperando na floresta… Os boatos voam muito rápido, você acha que vamos conseguir ser ouvidos?” Storm perguntou, de forma pausada.

“Eu não tenho certeza… Mas estamos acostumados com tiros no escuro, não?” Ele sorriu, sem animo para ser franco. “Quando Allistair chegar podemos ir.”

“Eu achei que ele chegaria mais cedo por uma coisa como essa, logo ele que é sempre tão empenhado!” A bengalesa exclamou, cruzando os braços e olhando para a estrada, parecendo inquieta por um instante.

“Vamos, será mais fácil se me disser o que lhe está encomodando” Storm pediu, de forma cortes enquanto aguardava junto ao carro.

“Não tem nada me encomodando” Ela exclamou, mesmo que o olhar no rosto de Stom dizia que ele estava longe de acreditar naquilo. “É só que… Tudo isso que estamos fazendo… Se souberem o que vocês fizeram, o que me disseram… Teriam consequencias, severas para vocês!”

“... Eu sei.” O Storm respondeu, simplista. “Precisavamos da melhor que pudesse haver. E essa era você. Nos lidamos com isso depois.” Ele comentou de uma forma calma, pousando a mão no ombro da bengaleza e beijando seu rosto, de forma suave e gentil. “Eles tem mais coisas com que se preocupar do que com você sabendo sobre a magia, está tudo bem. E se qualquer coisa acontecer, eu dou meu jeitinho” Ele sorri.

“Eu só não quero que ninguém se machuque por minha causa.” Ela sussurou, em um tom baixo. “Se conseguirmos… Nos vamos poder mudar a cidade! De verdade dessa vez!” Ela sorriu animada, antes de notar a moto de um fumante e irritado Allistair se aproximando.

“Para um britânico sua pontualidade é terrível.” Jacob murmurou, cruzando os braços. “Estamos atrasados”

“tá tá, eu cheguei não foi?” Ele xingou, se aproximando da dupla e respirando fundo. “Prontos?” O homem perguntou, os olhos passando para o restante do grupo. E em um pulo de boa fé, ambos os tres deram um passo a frente, antes de repentinamente desaparecerem no ar, como nuvens de vapor indo embora pelo ar frio do outono.


	22. Capítulo;; 1.12;; Où est votre dieu?

_ Se Deus for onipotente então ele não é de todo bem, e se ele for de todo bem não é onipotente _
    
    
                  
                

**8 de setembro, dez horas da noite, Montroir**
    
    
                  
                

**Dante**
    
    
                  
                

O armazém abandonado na floresta havia sido o ponto de encontro, não realmente discutido, para o igualmente não planejado encontro. Afinal, Raum havia acordado no corpo do garoto e simplesmente notou que deveria correr o mais rápido que podia. Uma vez que havia estado alheio a tudo que acontecia a um bom tempo, e de fato, o temor de que Linnara o considerasse um desertor era assustador. O demônio havia se aliado a ela. Não haveria para onde correr agora, seria um traidor tanto na terra quanto no inferno; O cheiro de água suja era uma coisa desagradável. Era o cheiro que os poços tinham no inferno. Naquele lugar ele podia sentir o cheiro de água que não tivesse mais doenças do que um homem do século quinze. As sazonais plantas trepadeiras na parede pareciam lutar arduamente contra o frio do outono, persistentes até o último instante. Raum teria continuado a listar mentalmente os elementos decrépitos daquele ambiente se não tivesse sido tirado de seus pensamentos pelo som que fez a sua espinha gelar. Era o som de saltos, aquele maldito ruido da ponta de saltos se chocando lentamente contra o concreto.

Lá estavam ela, parecendo tão real que sequer deixaria a desejar que nada mais era do que apenas um fantasma. Mas Raum não reconheceu quem era o homem atrás dela, e tão pouco daria o mínimo de importância para ele, mesmo que talvez ele apreciasse esteticamente o mesmo. O demônio não perdeu tempo em se jogar de joelhos no chão em um ato tão bajulador e deplorável que deu enjoo a Linnara. Raum era um verme, e não tinha pretensão nenhuma em esconder essa característica deplorável. Ele estava mais do que disposto em se sujeitar a submissão e ao ridículo, tudo para tentar passar a imagem de ser apenas um servo fiel.

“Levante-se do chão. Esse lugar é imundo e Dante não merece se sujeitar ao ridículo por sua causa” Ela vociferou, em um tom tão calmo e paciente que se tornava macabro. “O que fazes aqui? Eu realmente havia começado a ponderar que tivesse agido como o covarde que é e aceitado descansar dentro de uma caixa enquanto eu trabalhava.”

“Minha senhora… Não foi minha culpa! O garoto humano ele…”

“Ela disse que não queria ouvir suas condolências, Raum. faça um favor a todos nos e diga logo o que você quer.” A voz do homem era surpreendentemente pior do que a de Linnara, a ponto do demônio estremecer, mas quem aquele verme achava que era para falar com ele de tal forma?

“Me perdoe… Senhora da noite.” Ele murmurou, indignado e lançando um olhar fulminante para o homem. “Mas eu agradeceria se essa coisa não falasse pela senhora."

“Meu aprendiz pode falar por mim a hora que ele sentir a necessidade.” Ela respondeu ácida, lançando um olhar breve para Hector. “Muito bem, agora que voltou, com quase tudo pronto, terei que dar um jeito para lhe alcançar alguma função… Para sua sorte, estamos muito perto de uma coisa em especial, e sua ajuda seria mais do que bem vinda… Não é como se pudesse fazer outra coisa fora isso. Eu lhe prendi aqui no mundo mortal, e se voltasse para o inferno seria degolado lentamente pela traição que você fez” Ela sorriu, simplista. “Mas eu sou uma Deusa benevolente, lembre-se disso.”

“Eu com certeza não esquecerei, minha senhora.” Ele murmurou, baixo o bastante para que não se pudesse pegar o escárnio que pairava sobre sua voz. “Do que posso lhe ser útil?"

“Estamos nos aproximando de um momento crucial para conseguir o que eu quero… Mas você apenas saberá quando o momento se aproximar, agora vá” A ordem foi dada em uma tonalidade autoritária pela mulher. Raum não seria idiota em questionar. O Demônio se aproximou de Linnara, fazendo uma sutil reverência para a mulher

“Eu lhe servi uma vez, e a servirei até não haver mais como a servir.” Ele murmurou.
    
    
                  
                

**Duas horas antes**
    
    
                  
                

“Certo… O plano é fácil.” Foi o que o italiano explicou para as pessoas presentes na sala quando abriu o mapa da cidade sobre a mesa de jantar. “Quando eu colocar o colar, vocês vão precisar fazer um ritual para chamar a atenção de mim e da Linnara ao mesmo tempo, como…”

“Um feitiço de energização… Você seria atraído pela energia repentina” Linnara completou a sentença, olhando orgulhosa para o pitoco de pessoa.

“Exatamente! Depois disso o plano depende unicamente de mim. Quando eu chegar lá, eu preciso arrumar uma forma de entregar essa mensagem para o Hector se ele for junto.”

“E como vamos ter certeza de que esse plano é seguro?” Coral murmurou, de braços cruzados sobre o peito e o encarando de forma impaciente. “Se o demônio abrir a boca pra ela o plano foi pelo ralo.”

“Não teremos certeza.” Dante respondeu, o que, contando pela velocidade e forma como foi dita, surpreendeu ao bruxo. “Por isso, vamos confiar que Selene consiga fazer uma poção para nublar minhas memórias." Ele indicou com a cabeça para a Wiccana que acenou enquanto mexia os ingredientes do pequeno caldeirão no fogo. “E se tem uma coisa que Wiccanos fazem muito bem são poções, e com Selene sendo uma das maiores prodígios essa poção deve durar tempo o suficiente para eu conseguir chegar no lugar, tirar o colar e dar a mensagem para o Hector.”

“Então é um tiro no escuro.” Coral murmurou baixo, encarando ao x desenhado no mapa. “Eu odeio tanto essa merda de cidade… O que eu vou fazer?”

“Você e o Jacob precisam garantir que eu não faça besteira, por isso Jacob vai me seguir e usar o olfato pra seguir a distância e quando der a hora você vai garantir que eu entre no carro sem o colar e sem a mensagem.” Dante explicou, de forma calma. “Se tudo der certo, em três horas estaremos comendo pizza pra comemorar.”
    
    
                  
                

**Dez horas da noite**
    
    
                  
                

Dante balançou a cabeça ao sair do armazém, jesus cristinho a cabeça dele dói mais do que ele jurava ser possível doer. Mas ele precisava manter o foco e arrancar o maldito colar de uma vez aproveitando o surto de consiência.Os dedos correndo por entre a camisa preta de botões tentando alcançar ao colar, enquanto sentia Raum resistir. Jacob, a pouco mais de um quilômetro dali, já se via pronto para pular e sair correndo se fosse necessário. Contudo ambos se assustaram quando uma figura aparentou surgir das sombras, agarrando ao colar no pescoço de Dante. O italiano ficou confuso, mas quem…

“Hector!” Ele exclamou, sendo censurado pelo maior que cobriu-lhe os lábios em seguida com a mão, em um pedido para que ficasse quieto. "Nós estamos loucos de preocupação com você!” Ele murmurou, baixo e um tanto eufórico, antes de lembrar o por que estava ali em primeiro plano, se pondo a procurar rápido no bolso por algo.

“Dante. Escute com muita atenção, eu não tenho muito tempo.” Hector falou, de forma séria, levantando um pequeno envelope vermelho. “Eu não vou conseguir explicar, mas você precisa prometer que você não vai perder isso, e que vão ler tudo.”

“Espera, o que é…” Dante começou, mas entendeu que ele também não tinha muito tempo, agarrando a carta e entregando-a para o moreno. “Também precisa garantir que vai ler essa para gente. Nós… Estamos preocupados.” Ele murmurou, recebendo um sorriso suave em resposta.

“Eu sou um Blanchard, Dante, eu vou ficar bem.” Ele assegurou, com um sorriso, indo em direção oposta. Rumando de volta para o encontro de Linnara, quando uma atitude estranha o surpreendeu, a sensação de algo quente, e um tanto quando ossudo, o envolvendo, seus olhos se virando rapidamente para encontrar a Dantes o abraçando por trás, de forma repentina.

“Você promete que quando isso tudo acabar… Você vai voltar inteiro para os seus amigos?” Ele perguntou baixo. Hector não realmente soube como responder, não estava habituado com abraços, e o mesmo podia ser aplicado para Dante. Hector apenas concordou com a cabeça, fazendo um afego gentil no cabelo do italiano em resposta.

“Eu farei o melhor que puder.” Ele sorriu, antes de precisar se afastar a passos rápidos. Dante também sabia que não tinha muito tempo, embora aquele encontro tivesse o deixado com muitas mais dúvidas do que gostaria. Como Hector sabia onde eles estariam? Qual era o conteúdo daquela carta? Bem, cavalo dado não se mostra os dentes, foi o que pensou quando correu até o ponto de encontro, onde um pontual Coral havia acabado de chegar.

“Me diz pelo amor que entregou aquela merda.” O homem pediu no momento que Coral entrava no carro onde Jacob já o esperava.

“Sim… E mais do que isso” Ele indicou, levantando ao envelope vermelho. “Ele sabia que viriamos e mandou uma mensagem para nós.”

“Bem para de fazer suspense e leia!” Jacob pediu, e Dante prontamente se viu abrindo ao papel avermelhado, os olhos passando por cada linha de forma calma, releu-a duas vezes antes de levantar a cabeça e soltar um:

“Puta merda”
    
    
                  
                

**Garnet**
    
    
                  
                

Tensa? Puft, Garnet não estava nem um pouco tensa. Quem está tenso são vocês se por algum momento chegaram a cogitar que ela estava nervosa com alguma coisa. Garnet estava tão bem quanto uma preguiça… Na amazônia pegando fogo e dizendo isso está ok; O carro da polícia se via estacionado em um pequeno barranco de terra, distante da cidade. Os dedos da mulher segurando com força ao volante do carro enquanto ela tentava recuperar o ritmo de sua respiração antes de conseguir. Ela tentava respirar pausada e discretamente, afim de que Wakhan não notasse nada demais. Bem, notar ele já havia notado, claro, nenhuma pessoa comum nesse mundo convidaria outra pra dar uma volta de carro pra um lugar afastado no meio da madrugada. E o fato de Wakhan ter simplesmente aceitado de boas aquele pedido era um tanto quanto preocupante. Mas sejamos francos, a essa altura do campeonato, sanidade e pensar não eram exatamente ‘luxos’ agradáveis visto a situação na qual maior parte da região se via envolvida. Ser ignorante era a forma mais primitiva do ser vivo de se alienar de assuntos que tenderiam a estressar mais do que uma grande proporção de pessoas que se via satisfeita em não ter a menor consciência de nada.

“Muito bem… Você me trouxe aqui para ficar em silêncio?” Wakhan perguntou, em um tom tão frio que foram o bastante para trazer Garnet de volta a situação, afastando-a de seus pensamentos. “Se fosse assim poderia ter avisado para eu comprar café no caminho.” Ele resmungou, não podendo se dizer que foi rude mas Wakhan nunca foi lá o patrono da gentileza. “Eu tenho que acordar cedo amanhã.”

“Eu sei… Por isso eu quero ser o mais rápida possível nisso… E espero que você consiga entender que tudo isso foi um erro.” Ela começou, sua garganta queimava e ela sequer tinha coragem para encarar o homem. “Eu não imaginava que as coisas iriam acontecer, eu verdadeiramente não tinha noção de o quão mal as coisas iriam!”

“Isso tem haver com o fato de você andar sumida… Não é mesmo?” Wakhan a perguntou. De forma fria. Garnet sentiu um arrepio correr por sua espinha, antes de balançar a cabeça. “Ou é o fato de você saber que eu já sabia qual era o assunto dessa conversa” Wakhan completou, antes de Garnet ouvir o pequeno estalo da arma carregada mirada na lateral de sua cabeça.

“Sua mira é uma merda… Mesmo com a ajuda de Maokai você possivelmente erraria o tiro.” Garnet respondeu, engolindo em seco, estava mesmo brincando com o perigo uma hora dessas? Ela tinha certeza de que era mais inteligente do que aquilo.

“Se eu errar, Maokai não vai” Ele respondeu, enquanto o familiar encarava a mulher.

“Se já tem tanta certeza assim… Por quê ainda não puxou o gatilho?” Ela murmurou

“E te livrar dessa situação? Você tem muito o que falar e puxar o gatilho seria um favor para você… Episkoposa.” O homem respondeu, simplista. Garnet sabia que o que iria fazer em seguida era muito imprudente, e estava longe do que ela queria com aquela conversa. Mas, de uma forma ruidosa, a mulher gargalhou, por alguns minutos no mínimo. Aquilo tudo era engraçado, no mínimo, ou aquele era apenas uma risada de desespero que chegava a ser desconfortável de se ouvir. O som rebatendo entre o metal e vidro do carro, como uma prisão de som, aprisionando-as no ar até o momento que morreram.

“Você sabia a quanto tempo?” E aquele fora o primeiro momento no qual Garnet virou o rosto para encarar ao companheiro albino, encarando-lhe as orbes cinzentas do homem. Era difícil dar importância para a arma quando se encarava a Wakhan. O cabelo tão branco que parecia prata derretida, e rosto rude eram mais chamativos do que o cano preto. Wakhan não gostava de armas de pólvora. Não conseguia mirar, mas acima de tudo eram armas covardes. Não havia um embate, era uma situação de esperar a pessoa ficar indefesa e apertar. Não havia honra naquilo.

“Pouco tempo.” A voz fria do homem respondeu ao questionamento. “Foi difícil julgar as pistas no início. Mas o seu cheiro lhe entregava bastante. Quando saímos da casa de Linnara, eu notei como aquele perfume era familiar. Perfume que eu senti quando você nos resgatou da prisão. Então você parecia completamente dispersa em relação ao que estava acontecendo… Como se estivesse fugindo disso.” Ela listou os ocorridos, Maokai latiu, talvez como se apenas concordasse com as alegações feitas por seu Wiccano. “Mas o fato de você ter tentado usar Narciso para conseguir informações foi o que te entregou. Por que você estava tão obcecada com saber o que acontecia com os bruxos? E logo com o sangue podre que são os Blanchards? Mas então eu percebi. Não era você que estava interessada nisso… Era uma missão sua. Um trabalho.”

“Se sabia a tanto tempo… Por que esperou?”

“Eu queria saber o que você faria a seguir… Se seria uma covarde ou se me contaria.” Ele vociferou, e não precisou ver para saber que Garnet ficou irritada com a parte do covarde. Garnet poderia ser tudo nesse mundo, mas covarde não era uma dessas coisas. “Mas acima de tudo eu queria saber… Por que?”

Garnet então se pós em silêncio, como se medisse mentalmente quais palavras valeriam a pena de serem ditas naquela situação, até que subitamente chegou seu veredito.

“Eu estou tão cansada…” A mulher começou. “Tudo começou há alguns anos atrás...Eu achava que era apenas uma brincadeira boba e ná época eu tinha um crush em uma pessoa… Eles falaram que seria um ritual e eu achei que era apenas isso… Eu me vi presa nessa merda a tanto tempo que eu não consigo olhar para a Deusa mãe sem sentir que eu sou uma vergonha para nós Wiccanos.” Ela engasgou com as próprias palavras, fungando com o nariz. “Eu nunca quis fazer nada daquilo… Por isso tenho ajudado escondida. Ouvindo informações, errando datas e horas, mas a Grand Magus agora sabe que eu a traí… Não tem mais volta para mim agora.”

“E quem é a Grand Magus? Quem está por trás disso?” Wakhan perguntou. Já havia abaixado a arma e sequer se havia dado conta disso. E Garnet tão pouco se importava. Estava fazendo o que sabia que devia fazer.

“Eu não posso falar… Minha língua foi enfeitiçada para não poder dizer quem são os membros internos. Mas existe uma coisa mais preocupante que eu preciso te contar agora, e acima de tudo preciso que você consiga ir amanhã e garanta que o que eu vou te dizer seja falado para todos em voz alta. Você precisa prometer para mim Wakhan!” Ela exclamou, se exaltando de forma súbita, enquanto encarava o parceiro. “Eu estou fadada a ser morta se me encontrarem, e se essa informação morrer, a minha morte vai ter sido em vão junto com todas as outras!”

“Do que você está falando? Que outras pessoas?”

“O Culto… Ele está se preparando para uma coisa chamada a conquista… Eles irão destruir o santuário e usar o sangue e a morte de nossos irmãos para fazer algum tipo de feitiço… Se ele der certo… Então toda essa cidade está fadada a ser conquistada e transformada em cinzas! … Eles estão a energizando a semanas com as almas presas na cidade! ” Ela falou, sentindo seus olhos marejaram. “Eles querem usar almas para que a Linnara consiga abrir algum tipo de porta… E a única coisa que eu sei é que se ela for aberta, então todos nos já estamos mortos. ”
    
    
                    
    
      
    
    
                

**Safiya**

**9 de setembro**
    
    
                  
                

Aquele deveria ser o momento oportuno, sem dúvida. A atenção de todos em um só lugar, pessoas demais para alguém tentar algo a plena cara dura, mas ainda sim, uma decisão um tanto quanto arriscada, e ela se repetiu isso mentalmente uma boa quantidade de vezes enquanto arrumava, de forma compulsiva, a folha de papéis que carregava consigo. Ela temia que não fossem levados a sério ou que pior ainda, que fosse considerado um insulto ou um motim. Eles estavam lá para demandar uma única coisa. Três espécies, três representantes, todos eram iguais em sangue e órgãos. E aquele momento, onde o caos corria solto e a incerteza era a única certeza, era o mais suscetível a sucesso.

A bengalesa olhou para o pequeno grupo, talvez trinta integrantes, formados em segredo durante as semanas nas quais a cidade se via consumida pelas brasas do conflito. A autointitulada ‘Adesão’ foi uma obra mantida em segredo, arquitetada pelas três mentes de Safiya, Jacob Storm e Allistair. Parados de frente para a runa desenhada na parede. Eles sabiam que naquela altura do campeonato, Wakhan e os Wiccanos já estariam lá dentro. Se chegassem na hora certa, poderiam pegar o momento mais importante, e se chegasse atrasados demais não poderia fazer mais nada além de correr para não serem pegos e aquilo não era uma opção. Com um suspiro longo ela se afastou, para que Storm abrisse a passagem. Eles sequer esperaram o jardim terminar de se desenrolar em meio ao gramado antes de avançarem pelos corredores apressados, se os cálculos de Safiya estivessem certos, eles deveriam estar chegando na hora exata, e diferente de um terço da cidade que não deveria conseguir realizar uma fórmula de Bhaskara, Safiya geralmente não errava quando o assunto era calcular coisas.

A porta de madeira foi aberta com talvez um pouco mais de grosseria do que desejado, mas já que estavam na chuva, por que não se ensopar? E como se era esperado, o silêncio logo pairou no recinto, como se tivessem cortado as palavras no ar. O salão retangular se via lotado de pessoas naquela manhã especial. Três chamas azuis flutuando no ar servindo de placar para as eleições a cada vez que um dos papéis era arremessado ao fogo. E do lado das três cadeiras, lá estava ele, com as vestes estranhamente sensuais. Wakhan. Mas como se esperava, aquela intromissão não seria simplesmente perdoada. E sentada em meio às escadas, estava Regina. Os olhos calmos enquanto observava curiosa a cena.

“O que significa isso?” Uma voz perguntou, alto, e não muito de difícil compreensão, que se tratava de Armin Blackwood, que se via de pé. Era um fato que o homem parecia amar chamar atenção sobre si. Se Eros não fosse garantir que a maldição da família se repetisse, então que ele mesmo o fizesse. “Como vocês ousam invadir uma reunião desse calibre sem demandarem antes?” O homem sibilou sério, e burburios baixos de apoiadores concordaram com o mesmo.

“Cala boca veio da havan!” Uma voz na multidão bradou, e para muitos dos presentes o comentário não fez muito sentido, embora um ou outro tenha de fato entendido. Zarina arqueou a sobrancelha para aquilo.

“Nós…” Safiya começou, olhando rapidamente para a resma de papel. Não dariam ouvidos a ela se ela estivesse lendo, e com um suspiro prolongado, se permitiu continuar. “Nós somos a adesão.” Ela falou, em alto e bom tom. “E junto com duas das mentes mais afiadas da cidade, nós viemos cobrar o fim da segregação racial entre Bruxos, humanos e wiccanos, nesse momento de crise daqui em diante.” Ela mal conseguiu terminar tal sentença antes de algumas vozes se levantarem. Aquilo era ultrajante! Como ela ousava não apenas invadir uma eleição, mas demandar o fim de uma segregação centenário? Aquela garota deveria estar sob efeito de algum entorpecente. Aquela era a única resposta viável.

“Isso deve ser algum tipo de equívoco, mocinha, não estamos debatendo esse tipo de assunto.” A voz de um homem de aparência velha conseguiu se ver dominante por um instante. “E não queremos a sua laia por aqui!” 

“Dentro deste papel eu trago assinaturas de bruxos, humanos e Wiccanos.” A mulher respondeu, levantando uma das folhas. “E como um plebiscito legitimo nos demandamos ser escutados!” Safiya continuou, céus aquilo era mais difícil que defender um caso, ao menos o juiz poderia bater o martelo e pedir que se calasse, e no momento o único martelo que seria batido seria o de um Allistair irritado voando em cima do povo. Aquilo já era difícil por si só, e com os berros as coisas se tornavam mais difíceis. Mas, repentinamente, Safiya escutou o bater de um martelo, e, felizmente, não era o de um atingindo a cabeça de outra, e acreditem, Safiya já precisou provar que uma pessoa não foi morta com uma martelada por causa do som. Os olhos dos presentes se voltando para Zarina. O martelo em mãos.

“Senhores, e Senhoras. Não estamos em uma creche.” A mulher proferiu, em um tom doce e suave. “Apesar de ser terrivelmente anti-cortes essa invasão, seria um infortúnio não ouvir o que tem a dizer já que já estão aqui.” A mulher pediu, em um tom educado. “Então o que vieram fazer aqui foi pedir para acabarmos com a segregação racial?” Ela ponderou, olhando para os presentes. “Muito bem. Quem for a favor disso levante a mão e… Oh pelo amor de Belzebu.” A mulher começou antes de ser cortado por mais um inconveniente grupo de amebas. Dante recuperava o fôlego antes de correr tanto. “Bene mio o que fazes aqui?”

“Vocês precisam parar a reunião… Agora.” O italiano falou, tentando recuperar o fôlego enquanto se apoiava na parede. Para início de conversa a reunião já estava parada. E se seria difícil dizer se aquilo era apenas uma estupenda falta de noção ou se havia algum motivo justificável atrás daquilo. Regina votaria no primeiro. “Temos uma coisa importante para falar.”

“Por favor, é ultrajante isso!” Uma das vozes gargalhou alto vendo mais pessoas se aglomerarem. Contudo os ânimos tensos baixaram um pouco quando Lanore entrou no recinto, ao menos era uma bruxa, e não mais daquela ‘ralé’ que tomava conta do salão.

“Vocês precisam ouvir o que Dante tem a dizer, é extremamente importante!” A moça pediu, no tom mais sereno que conseguiu ao lançar um olhar de cachorro pidão para Zarina, que parecia não conseguir dizer não quando se tratavam de crianças remelentas. E com isso, Dante pode prosseguir.

“Os filhos da noite estão se preparando para um ataque em larga escala.” O italiano começou, em voz alta, notando um rebuliço coerente com a situação. “Eles estão reunindo forças a semanas, e pretendendem atacar o santuário Wicca… Se ele cair, o resto da cidade estará condenada.” Ele continuou, levantando uma folha de papel. “Não temos certeza dos números, mas eles são muitos, estão preparados e com sede de sangue… Se não pararmos eles no santuário, não vai haver parlamento para eleições.”
    
    
                  
                

**Jane**
    
    
                  
                

Jane era uma pessoa que particularmente não gostava de um ‘Fim’ em um livro de história. Era tão pacato. Tão indireto. Deixando o futuro do livro à mercê do leitor era uma coisa muito cruel de se fazer. Fora os clássicos de acontece algo ruim, e magicamente, nos quarenta e cinco do segundo tempo tudo se resolvia com o poder de ‘Estava escrito no roteiro’ ou ‘É o poder da amizade!’ e aquilo, era uma coisa enjoativa. Previsível; Era uma noite particularmente calma na cidade. Como se as pessoas tivessem se esquecido de emitir ruídos e o tempo passase rápido demais. Quando a líder da inveja se viu sentado na frente da poltrona verde até o momento em que finalizou o livro, tudo parecia estranhamente rápido naquela noite. E então, de forma súbita, a mulher escutou uma simples batida na madeira da porta. Estava tarde, e ela tinha uma completa noção de que não havia convidado ninguém, e se tivesse esperava que a pessoa não fosse inconveniente o bastante para aparecer assim no meio da noite. E a resposta de quem era a pessoa inconveniente começa com Z e termina com arina.

“Está um pouco tarde para aparecer sem avisar antes, não?” A mulher ponderou. Olhando para a rua deserta tomada pela penumbra da noite, antes de corrigir sua postura, notando a embalagem prateada que havia trazido consigo. “Mas se isso for sua famosa lasanha, eu posso pensar em te perdoar.” A mulher respondeu, dando espaço para que a mulher entrasse.

“Eu estive preocupada, não tive notícias suas a um bom tempo!” A mulher exclamou, no seu tom mais educado, quando entrou no pequeno corredor que ligava os móveis do apartamento no primeiro andar. “Eu esperava te encontrar no Baozlin. Mas já que não estava lá pensei que havia fechado mais cedo.”

“É difícil fazer concorrência contra o La Nouvelle." A mulher respondeu, em um tom de simplicidade, pegando o embrulho e o levando à cozinha. “Então, gostaria de um pouco de chá para esquentar a alma nesse dia frio?”

“Na verdade, apenas queria saber como estava. Você não dá as caras a um bom tempo, comecei a ficar preocupada que tivesse sido pega pelo fogo cruzado.” A mulher sorriu, agradecendo ao gesto que havia lhe sido cedido para que tomasse assento em uma das poltronas. Jane apenas deu um sorriso torto ao se sentar de frente para a Italiana.

“Eu andei muito ocupada.” Ela respondeu, em um tom estranhamente incisivo demais para o diálogo, ocasionando um breve minuto de silêncio no qual Zarina pareceu reorganizar seus pensamentos. “mas é de fato uma lástima, não? Ao menos as coisas andam mais calmas.” Ela sorriu, de forma calma. 

“Bem, ao menos agora sei que está bem.” A mulher sorriu. “Logo logo isso tudo terá acabado e poderemos voltar a normalidade.” A mulher sorriu, recebendo apenas um meio sorriso de Jane que apenas concordou lentamente com a cabeça.

“Bem antes do que você espera… Mais do que nós esperamos.” Ela completou sua frase. “Logo tudo isso será apenas uma página virada.” Ela comentou. Em um tom pausado o bastante para trazer um silêncio desconfortável sobre as duas mulheres. 

“Muito mais agora… Nós finalmente conseguimos nos organizar o suficiente para ter um plano contra eles… Planejamos acabar com esses sanguinários logo logo!” Ela comemorou, Jane esboçou uma suave carranca. “Isso não é incrível?”

“De fato… Mesmo que devo lhe lembrar, minha cara Zarina, de que esse culto não é tão diferente de nós afinal de contas. Quantas não foram as pessoas mortas, cozinhas, guilhotinadas e queimadas que temos em nossas costas?” Ela ponderou. “Seu clã mesmo nasceu de um homem que cozinhava crianças e as servia em banquetes.” Ela disse, de forma calma. “Deve lembrar dele, não? O que ele fazia com as crianças de ruas pela frança estava longe de ser um ato caridoso.”

Zarina escutou aos dizeres em silêncio. Por que ela parecia tão sentida com aquele tópico? Zarina optou por não realmente questionar sobre isso, o ar na sala já era pesado demais para qualquer comentário que o fosse apenas concordar com a cabeça. Afinal, era importante dar a césar o que era de césar. E então subitamente, a dama de verde se levantou, arrumando seu vestido.

“Que tal uma volta, minha querida? Queria lhe mostrar uma coisa.” A mulher sorriu, de forma plena ao fazer uma menção com a mão para ser seguida. Ambas seguiram juntas pelo caminho ditado até que se viram paradas em um local estranhamente conhecido por Zarina.

“O que viemos fazer aqui no Baozlin?” A mulher questionou enquanto entravam no ambiente escuro, e se o restaurante apertado já não era muito convidativo no claro, imagine tomado pelo escuro. Jane não a respondeu enquanto seguiam para dentro da cozinha no primeiro andar, ou quando abriu a porta de ferro acinzentada. Zarina sabia que lugar era aquele. Dentro da extensa sala de concreto, onde apenas se podia ver um buraco escuro e profundo. O cheiro de água salgada. “O buraco…”

“Exatamente.” A mulher respondeu, calmamente. Zarina não saberia explicar mas em seu interior ela já esperaria o que aconteceu em seguida. O empurrão que a fez se desequilibrar do salto, tropeçar e cair, afundando em meio a penumbra. Jane aproximou o ouvindo para escutar o barulho do corpo caindo na água, na esperança de que tivesse batido a cabeça nos degraus de ferro. “Eu não teria que fazer isso se você não fosse tão metida em assuntos que não são da sua conta Zarina.” A mulher respondeu, de forma calma ao levantar os dedos para a pesada tampa de ferro e vendo-a flutuar no ar. “Além de que… Você não teria como me impedir afinal de contas… Eu sempre estive à frente de vocês… Sabe, foi estupidez você compartilhar informações para mim… Eu sempre soube desse plano, Zarina, afinal, como Grand Magus, fui eu quem o arquitetei.” Ela respondeu, sorrindo simplista ao ouvir o estrondoso som do metal caindo, cobrindo ao buraco. “É realmente uma pena ter que te matar… Zarina, a grande bruxa italiana que viveu mais guerras do que qualquer um de nós… E agora, se não morreu pela queda, então a criatura cuidará de você”

A mulher sorriu, se afastando lentamente. Aquele era um tipo de historia que Jane gostava. E ela sabia que essa historia não teria um final feliz.
    
    
                    
    
      
    
    
                

**Hector**
    
    
                  
                

Hector poderia estar quebrado, ou a dor das queimaduras em suas mãos lhe distraíam demais para prestar real atenção quando lhe foi ordenado que fosse novamente para a caverna no monte noir. Já havia ido aquele miserável lugar tantas vezes que já não sentia mais dor, e a exaustão mágica de ter que fazer o percurso de ida e volta e ainda foder com a própria mão por uma coisa que sequer conseguia saber o que era, não chegavam a ser os maiores estimulantes naquela maldita situação. Era tarde da noite antes do grande evento planejado a semanas, meses ou anos talvez. E mesmo considerando que descanso era uma coisa importante, o moreno foi acordado em plena madrugada e dada a ordem para que fosse para o lugar infelizmente conhecido. Nenhuma instrução. Apenas entre na mina, chegue ao ponto de encontro e nada mais. Talvez fosse explodir seus miolos lá dentro, onde seria consistentemente mais difícil o achar. Quando chegou, ao menos não havia uma arma apontada para sua cabeça. Mas ele sinceramente teria preferido a arma.

Parada no meio do pequeno recinto dentro da ‘montanha’ Linnara se mantinha quieta pacientemente, uma pequena adaga prateada em mãos, e um homem amarrado jogado ao chão do recinto. E como sempre, o rosto neutro. 

“O que significa isso?” Hector perguntou, encarando-a. 

“Eu disse que esse dia chegaria… Que teria que fazer isso.” Ela disse, ao se aproximar do moreno, agarrando a mão do moreno e entregando-lhe a peça de metal. “Essa é a hora, Hector. Você vai precisar fazer um sacrifício."

“Você é doida? Acha que eu vou matar alguém do nada só por que você está pedindo? Eu ein mulher arruma um psiquiatra ou sei lá.” Ele respondeu, visivelmente em choque pelo pedido tão abrupto e sério. Ela não estava pedindo pra ele passar a faca em um um pedaço de carne crua. Ela estava querendo que ele fizesse uma coisa que não teria volta. “Eu não vou fazer isso.” Ele disse sério, jogando a adaga no chão

“Isso não foi uma demanda” A mulher respondeu simplista, olhando por cima de seu ombro. “A última parte para derrubar a barreira santa, exige um sacrifício de sangue da criação tocada por Deus e pela Deusa mãe… Sangue humano.” A mulher respondeu, de forma calma. 

“Barreira santa? Estamos a semanas aqui e você apenas me diz o nome disso agora?! Eu quero respostas! O que estamos tentando fazer?” O moreno demandou, em um tom impaciente. Linnara se manteve em silêncio por um mísero segundo.

“Quando a última batalha na guerra entre os anjos do falso Deus, aliados aos filhos da Deusa mãe contra as criações da estrela da manhã aconteceu, o querubim e seu exército foram derrotados e exilados para o inferno. E para impedir que qualquer um tentasse libertá-los de sua prisão, os dois falsos Deuses criaram uma barreira que apenas poderia ser destruída no dia que o anticristo chegasse, pronto para arrebentar os portões do inferno e dar início ao fim dos tempos.” A mulher respondeu, em um tom pausado. “Estamos bem em cima de onde a estrela da manhã foi humilhada e derrotada por São Miguel. Estamos bem em cima de um dos últimos ingredientes para quebrar a barreira… Medula de uma besta criada por Lúcifer.” A mulher falou, levantando um pequeno frasco com um material quase pastoso e acastanhado.

“Estamos em cima de alguma coisa criada pelo demônio?" O moreno perguntou, olhando em volta e recebeu uma risada vinda da loira.

“Isso não é uma montanha, Hector… Montroir está longe demais de placas tectônicas pra ter uma formação geológica assim… estamos dentro de uma pilha de cadáveres. Das piores criações já criadas. Estamos literalmente pisando e dentro de cadáveres de bestas.” A mulher indicou. “A energia mágica do inferno e de bestas decompostas… Esse lugar é uma bomba atômica mágica.”

“Então mate você mesma! Ou melhor, pegue uma bolsa de sangue do hospital!” O moreno rebateu-a, encarando a mulher à sua frente. “Eu me recuso a fazer isso.” Ele respondeu, de forma definitiva.

“Esse homem morrerá você querendo ou não Hector.” A mulher respondeu, com uma paciência assustadora. “E você vai fazer um favor para o mundo matando esse homem… Esse verme assassinou a esposa e a filhas a facadas.”A loira indicou, com a cabeça. “Talvez se todos os assassinos morrerem talvez apenas sobrem pessoas boas no mundo.”

“Se você matar todos os assassinos ainda ficará um de pé.” Hector rebateu, encarando-o a no fundo dos olhos frios e azuis. “Ninguém tem o direito de decidir sobre a vida de outras pessoas, muito menos você… Quanto sangue tem nas suas mãos para achar que tem autoridade sobre a vida dos outros? Não é uma Deusa para achar que detém controle sobre quem vive e quem morre”

“Talvez eu não seja. Ou talvez seja um favor a todos se eu simplesmente passasse a faca no pescoço do homem… Eu possivelmente erraria, ele iria agonizar, e iria sofrer, igual a legista sofreu. Igual ao faxineiro sofreu. Você pode acabar com o sofrimento dele de uma vez. É mais delicado e sabe onde fazer, era um aluno melhor do que eu. Você poderia o deixar agonizando, ou poderia acabar com o sofrimento dele de uma vez. Essa decisão estar em suas mãos, meu pequeno Padawan.” A mulher proferiu a frase em uma calma mortal, ao se aproximar do homem, o que foi levantado pelo cabelo .

Hector sentiu seu estômago esfriar e afundar, como se tivesse sido arremessado em uma banheira de água congelante. Sua primeira reação ao dilema foi cair no chão, de joelhos, sentindo a terra entre seus dedos antes de sentir a garganta queimar antes de colocar seu jantar para fora, seus olhos ardendo enquanto ele soluçava como uma criança.

“Por favor…” O moreno começou. Não, ele não poderia fazer aquilo. Ele não poderia deixar aquilo continuar. “Eu não quero fazer isso… Eu… Eu não consigo fazer isso.” Ele arfou… Linnara apenas o encarou de volta. Ela também não o queria. Mas a muito tempo ela já havia se acostumado. Ela não tinha escolha. Lá estavam eles, duas almas sem liberdade em uma cena que não lhes foi permitido opinar. Linnara fez o que deveria ser feito. O filete rubro gotejando contra o rosto do moreno, e mesmo que pouco,havia sido o bastante para levar o moreno em um estado de choque, em uma posição fetal no chão, gritando sem voz enquanto a mulher enchia a pequena garrafa de inox. 

“Foi necéssario…” A mulher murmurou, pousando a mão sobre o ombro de Hector, antes de andar rumo à saída da sala de pedra. Depois daquilo ficou evidente. Linnara era um monstro. E precisava ser parada.


	23. Cap;; 1.13;; L'apprentice de la sorciere

_ Você, você, está. _

_ Vindo para a árvore _

_ Onde eu te disse para correr _

_ Para que nós dois pudéssemos ser livres _

_ Coisas estranhas aconteceram aqui _

_ Então, não seria estranho _

_ Se nos encontrássemos à meia-noite _

_ Na árvore do enforcamento _

  
  


**16 de setembro, Montroir**

**Allistair**

Em partes tudo aquilo parecia uma piada que ele ouviria em um bar quando estivesse bêbado, já completamente alcoolizado e rindo jogado em uma mesa de bar. A única diferença é que agora ele se via sentado em uma cadeira de madeira que parecia estar viva e bebendo café em vez de cachaça. Era terrivelmente cedo, e mesmo assim, havia tensão no ar o suficiente para que não fosse necessário a cafeína para deixá-los em alerta. Wakhan encarava aos presentes. Eles estavam lidando com um inimigo que não tinham ideia de quando chegariam, ou de quantos seriam. Até onde poderiam saber. Aquela era uma tentativa suicida. Que culminaria, na melhor das hipóteses, em uma vitória pírrica. E lá estavam, o que sobrou de bruxos, wiccanos e dois humanos com ânimo o suficiente para aquela empreitada.

“Eu nunca imaginei que eu iria morrer assim. Eu achei que fosse morrer com alguém atirando em mim ou explodindo o meu carro por que eu era contra o governo” O britânico protestou, bebendo a uma golada do café amargo. “Eu nem vou estar chapado quando acontecer mas que inferno.”

“Se servir de consolo,quando te queimarem em estacas ou sei lá, talvez você consiga pedir que joguem maconha para você, ou pelo menos um incenso, carne queimada é o pior cheiro do mundo.” A voz que a respondeu foi a de Sextus, que se via à procura de algo em meio aos armários. “Inferno, onde vocês guardam as bebidas, Yeti?” O bruxo perguntou, em um tom calmo ao se referir a Wakhan, e talvez, graças ao presente cenário, o líder Wiccano apenas não tinha mais saco para se irritar com Sextus.

“Está no armário de cima, atrás do jarro de ervas.” O mais alto do grupo de aproximou, remexendo em meio aos frascos de tamanho variado antes de ter tateado o que supôs ser a garrafa de hidromel guardada para casos especiais. “Pretende mesmo passar o último dia de sua vida enchendo a cara? Vamos precisar de vocês sóbrios."

“Tá tá, saquei grandão." O Balaur deu em ombros, abrindo a rosca da garrafa e tomando um gole demorado. “Eu prefiro estar bêbado quando a hora chegar.”

“Eu e a Selene terminamos de ver como estão as rotas de fuga para as crianças e grávidas.” Narciso murmurou, limpando a bochecha suja de poeira “Se tudo der errado… Eu e Selene vamos tentar evacuar o máximo de gente possível, os túneis antigos do Santuario são um pouco difíceis de lembrar o caminho, mas é melhor do que nada.” A frase foi murmurada, quase sem ânimo. os olhos azulados se voltando para o relógio. Faltavam dez minutos até o horário combinado para que o santuário fosse preenchido por pessoas dispostas a ajudar na causa total. Mas ainda assim, não se precisava de muito para saber que poderia não ser o suficiente.

“E eu terminei de chegar às crianças de colo… Eles estão dormindo ainda.” Selene não aparentava estar em um estado melhor que nenhum dos presentes no recinto que já começava a ser abençoado pelos raios de sol que batiam nos vitrais policromáticos, estendendo ao reflexo dos mosaicos por entre o piso do lugar, estendendo aos desenhos até por onde se podia ver. Seria uma coisa linda de se ver se houvesse animação o bastante para se encantar por algo.

“Então é isso… O que parece é que o plano é basicamente sair correndo enquanto eles dilaceram alguns de nós… Parece algo legal.” Allistair deu de ombros, encarando a caneca vazia em seus dedos. “Se eu morrer, alguém lembra de mimar o Rodney por mim.”

“Se servir de consolo, ele morreria um mês depois de você” Sextus deu em ombros, tomando outro gole da bebida adocicada. “Infernos isso é água com açúcar? Vocês não tem nada mais forte não?”

“Isso é para uso cerimonial de proteção, Sextus, não é para enchermos a cara.” Wakhan murmurou em um tom particularmente ácido. Allistair levantou o rosto de supetão, era isso! Como podiam ter sido tão burros?! Ele havia tido a epifania que precisava.

“É isso!” Ele exclamou, levantando da cadeira quase que com um pulo que foi o suficiente para assustar os presentes. O que havia colocado no café dele?

“Uhm… Poderia nos compartilhar o motivo da animação ou eu já posso começar a cogitar que o desespero terminou de cozinha sua cabeça?” Sextus sorriu, se apoiando na mesa.

“Wakhan eu tive uma ideia melhor do que só tentar a evacuação… E se der certo, vamos precisar de toda a ajuda possível e tudo precisa ser exatamente como o planejado.” O bruxo começou, em um tom ansioso. “Mas para que ele dê certo, eu preciso que só eu e você saibamos de alguns pontos específicos. Ok?”

“Ah ótimo, nossa vida está nas mãos de um masoquista violento fazendo plot com policial cego e mais violento ainda, isso me parece Shingeki no kyojin, só que com bruxos.” Sextus gargalhou, alto, e com uma repentina animação.

“Ignore-o.” O policial resmungou, antes de voltar atenção para o bruxo da ira. “Sabe que se seu plano der errado, pode ser fatal no plano de evacuação, certo?”

“Eu sei…” O bruxo comentou, momentaneamente, talvez pela primeira vez se dando conta do que aconteceria se falhasse. Não era apenas a vida dele que estaria em perigo se aquilo desse errado. Naquela situação, as decisões, escolhas e até mesmo pensamentos dele poderiam facilmente ocasionar na morte de alguém, querido ou não. 

“E tem certeza o suficiente para querer me contar?” Ele perguntou, em um tom de seriedade. O policial rezou para estar encarando Allistair ou ele só iria parecer um lunático falando com a parede, ou com o nada. Allistair não tardou em responder a pergunta de forma rápida, sequer dando tempo para Wakhan terminar a sentença, e foi assim que logo os dois homens se viram dentro do pequeno escritório. Demorou pouco tempo até que a dupla saísse de dentro do escritório bagunçado pela pilha de papéis biodegradáveis e plantas espalhadas pelo recinto. Ambos se encararam, sérios. Era um plano bom. Tinha uma base decente.

“Ok. Prestem atenção.” Allistair falou, antes de notar que as pessoas já haviam chegado, ok, era mais gente do que ele havia esperado, mas deveria fazer parte disso. O britânico continuou apos respirar profundamente. “Temos um novo plano. E precisamos que cada um de vocês faça a sua parte. Temos muito o que fazer e não temos certeza de quanto tempo vai demorar até atacarem, por isso precisamos dividí-los em grupos e terminar o quanto antes.” O bruxo explicou, ao se aproximar do centro da multidão, murmurando o feitiço de Sonorus para conseguir ser ouvido. “O grupo um vai preparar uma mistura de pó de turmalina negra, sal grosso, pinhão roxo e carvalho moído, também precisamos que façam pingentes com sementes de girassol e cornalina. O grupo dois precisa garantir o crescimento de árvores em locais especificos que eu vou demarcar e escrever runas nas copas, e o grupo três vai precisar preparar armadilhas e nos ajudar com a criação de armadilhas, a ideia é ter o mínimo de baixas possíveis.”

“Quanto tempo nos temos?” Uma voz perguntou, em meio ao murmúrio da multidão. Allistair mordiscou os lábios, incerto.

“Não temos certeza.” Ele respondeu, depois de uma breve reflexão. “Por isso é importante estarmos prontos o quanto antes for possível.” O britânico declarou. Era uma resposta incerta em uma situação tensa, não se é difícil de imaginar que não foi um intensificador de estamina.“Vamos os dividir em grupos e começar o quanto antes pudermos, cada segundo que salvarmos é precioso” 

Enquanto o bruxo corria para dividir aos grupos, uma figura se escorou discretamente pelo cenário, se escondendo em meio a multidão ao rumar a porta. Era tão fácil assim espionar eles?

  
**Jacob Storm**

Storm aprendeu que Rida tinha formas muito diretas de demonstrar suas emoções, como ela dificilmente conseguia esconder o que sentia, e ser do rancor não deixavam-na sendo a pessoa mais delicada do mundo no quesito expressar emoções. Ou ela só tivesse uma puta vontade de rodar a mão na cara do Storm a um bom tempo e aquela foi uma situação oportuna, e ele descobriu que ela realmente tinha uma mão bem pesada.

“Vocês dois me matam de preocupação depois de sumir por tanto tempo, sem retornarem minhas ligações, e quando voltam é com uma proposta dessas? Eu não sei qual tipo de erva vocês andam usando mas recomendaria procurarem algo que ainda estivesse na validade.” A mulher brandou séria, soltando a caixa de armadilhas de urso, sequer parecendo se importar quando uma estalou e pulou para fora, Andromeda engoliu uma risada quando viu Storm massageando a mandíbula. "Bem, não importa, os dois estão em casa e isso é o que importa. Vamos, temos que espalhar essas armadilhas de urso pela floresta, peguem uma caixa.”

“Rida, você ouviu o que eu disse? O ataque vai acontecer no santuário, e é preciso de toda mão de obra disponível!" Storm proferiu, em um tom calmo, pausado como se tentasse explicar a situação do problema com os gestos de mão que se pós a fazer por conta do nervosismo.

“Ouvi muito bem, senhor Storm, e por isso mesmo manter a Casa Clarence segura depois que essa empreitada suicida der errado é minha prioridade.” A chefe do Rancor respondeu, em um tom direto e incisivo, que ela não mudaria de ideia apenas por que Jacob queria que ela o fizesse. “Eu não vou ameaçar levar minhas filhas e irmãs para uma linha de frente numa esperança de que talvez consigamos os impedir. É uma causa perdida Storm, deveria voltar pra casa e tentar aproveitar o último dia de vida ou ajudar a proteger a sede do seu clã.”

“Desde quando você recua por causa de um inimigo? A grande bruxa das terras geladas, a mulher que arrancava corações?” Storm a provocou, alto, engolindo em seco quando a mulher olhou para ele, talvez ele tivesse começado a rezar mentalmente por conta do perigo real no qual havia colocado seu pescoço depois da sentença infortuna.

“Não é recuar de um inimigo, senhor Storm.” A mulher respondeu, em um tom pacientemente frio. “Se chama priorizar minha responsabilidade. Meu clã. Existem mais chances das minhas irmãs sobreviverem se permanecermos juntas, protegendo nosso lar. Nosso clã é uma família. Estamos unidos não por sangue, mas porque a mãe da noite disse que deveríamos. E eu não vou arriscar a vida da minha família por nada nesse mundo que o seja. Se espera que eu arrisque a vida delas por nada, está muito enganado.” A mulher respondeu, de forma séria.

"As vidas delas já estão em risco! Aqui ou não, ainda vão acabar morrendo se não fizermos nada! Você deveria parar de escutar seu orgulho, Rida!” Storm exclamou, e novamente, se viu alvo do olhar penetrante dos olhos profundos da mulher. 

“Você fala como se alguma vez na sua vida já tivesse priorizado nosso clã.” A frase soou mais rude aos ouvidos de Storm do que foram entoadas. O peso da verdade era mais rude e denso do que o de um insulto, pois não se poderia ignorar para sempre a verdade. “Você nunca quis ser um membro do rancor, Storm. E fugiu disso a sua vida inteira, e ainda tem a audácia de dizer que eu estou sendo guiada pelo orgulho? Você quer sentir que fez algo importante antes de morrer. Então não ouse olhar pra mim e dizer que estou fazendo algo por orgulho.” A mulher respondeu, de forma definitiva. Indobrável como sempre fora. “Vamos proteger o nosso lar, juntas, como irmãs.”

“Rida.” Dessa vez, quem tomou a fala, talvez para a surpresa de Rida, havia sido Andromeda. “Você sabe que não existe ninguém que ama nosso clã mais do que eu. Eu matei e morrerei pelas minhas irmãs sem pensar duas vezes” A mulher começou, levantando um pouco o timbre em sua voz, tomada por uma inspiração que Storm poderia ver palpitar em seu peito. “Você me criou aqui, eu cresci nessas paredes, mas eu sei que o nosso lar não se baseia em tijolos e argamassa… Nosso lar são nossas irmãs… E irmão…” Ela pontuou, lançando um olhar ladino rápido o bastante para quase não ser notado. “Essa pode ser nossa única chance de defender nossa família… Essa cidade é o nosso lar, e se recuarmos para uma posição defensiva agora, o que será de nós? Rida quando você lutou na segunda guerra você e suas companheiras não recuaram quando os nazistas avançaram vocês sobrevoaram e bombardearam aqueles filhos da puta! Por que recuaria agora? Nossa última chance, de impedir eles, é hoje!”

Rida escutou ao proclamar de sua afilhada das sombras. Era uma coisa estranha vinda de Andrômeda, para ser sincera, realmente a chocava aquilo. A mulher encarou os dois, por um breve segundo. Podiam não serem sangue de seu sangue. Mas o clã era tão grosso quanto o sangue. Contudo, a mulher apenas cerrou os olhos e dobrou os braços sobre as vestes escuras, o chapéu cobrindo seu rosto dando-lhe um ar de estranheza.

“Minha decisão é clara e absoluta… Nossa mãe das trevas não teria me confiado o poder de escolha se não soubesse que eu iria priorizar a minha responsabilidade acima de qualquer fator externo… A casa Clarence é o local mais fortificado dessa cidade… E minha decisão final, é que eu não permitirei que nossas irmãs arrisquem suas vidas… Ficaremos aqui. Como sempre ficamos. Lutaremos aqui, como sempre lutamos.” Ela indicou seu veredito, em um tom paciente. Ela era irbrável, afinal de contas. Talvez teimosia fosse um pecado, e ela fosse sua mais estimada pecadora

Andrômeda e Storm não precisaram trocar palavras. Sabiam que seria inútil uma terceira tentativa ao verem Rida simplesmente pegarem as armadilhas e se afastar. O clã da insubmissão não iria participar da empreitada. Andromeda e Storm seriam os únicos do clã na linha de frente

**Jane**

“Eles estão se preparando para nós.” Foram as palavras que tiraram Jane de seu transe, que já perdurava por seu bom tempo, mantido na cadeira tendo o crepitar da madeira como som de fundo. Apenas Linnara deverá saber por quanto tempo a mulher encarou o crepitar do fogo na lareira, observando-o em sua dança incessante que inundava o interior do recinto velho em calor. O assoalho velho do piso rangendo sobre o peso do corpo do espião. “Eles parecem estar tentando fazer um campo minado com feitiços de proteção. Eles não tem intenções de causar baixas.” 

“Isso é intrigante.” A bruxa murmurou. Em um tom visivelmente enjoado e vazio. A mulher parecia sequer estar ali. “Estamos indo matar e escravizar cada um deles, e mesmo assim, não querem baixas.” A mulher repetiu, não evitando uma risada de escárnio. Aquilo era tão ridículo quanto parecia ser, e dizer em voz alta apenas fazia ser pior. “partimos no cair da noite… Mande que estejam prontos antes do sol se pôr." A mulher indicou, antes de fazer um suave gesto de mão, em uma ordem para o homem se afastar, contudo, o ser parecia terrivelmente temeroso em exercer essa função, havia acabado de se esgueirar por território inimigo e agora temia por simplesmente sair dos aposentos?

“Uhm… Grand Magus?” A voz a chamou, em um timbre baixo.

“Ainda está aqui?” Ela resmungou baixo, olhando-o por cima dos ombros. “Eu esperava que já tivesse saído. O que você quer?” A mulher perguntou, em um tom paciente ao levar os dedos rumo ao copo de uísque sobre a escrivaninha.

“Eu… Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?”

“Você já a fez… Mas prossiga.” Ela pediu, em um tom simplista enquanto terminava de beber o líquido âmbar forte, ela soltou ar de seus lábios ao senti-la sumir por sua garganta. “Não tenho o dia todo, e tenho assuntos a tratar com nossa Deusa antes de condenarmos o ataque com Tomoe”

“Por que você abandonou seu clã? A senhora sempre pareceu tão devota e leviatã.” A frase foi praticamente cochichada, temendo alguma reação agressiva ou inesperada vindo da mulher. Contudo, Jane não parecia realmente ofendida com aquilo. Se falassem que ela dava a mínima para o assunto teria sido uma grande vitória. A mulher apenas serviu-se novamente da bebida alcoólica, precisava molhar a garganta antes de prosseguir.

“Me diga, rapaz, você não parece ter mais de duzentos anos. Você viveu ou sabe o que foi a expurga de Strasbourg?" A mulher ponderou em um tom suave, vendo ao homem negar com a cabeça. “Muito bem… Em mil e oitocentos, não me recordo se em setenta e um ou setenta, quando a primeira tentativa de um império bruxo aconteceu na Europa, nasceu a ideia de uma supremacia de credos. Bruxos das sombras superiores aos demais, incluindo outros tipos de bruxos.”

“Haviam outros tipos de bruxos?”

“Dezenas, centenas. Talvez milhares, não sei dizer ao certo.” A mulher pensou por um instante, as lembranças eram turvas demais com o passar do tempo. “Seguidores de diversos tipos de deuses com magias únicas. O que são os Wicca se não bruxos da Deusa mãe e de Pan?… E os filhos da noite, eram um desses tipos. Quando o império anexou ao antigo feudo mágico da França, eles mandaram todos os filhos da noite para uma igreja, trancaram-os lá dentro e atearam fogo. A maioria das pessoas morreu pisoteada em meio ao pandemônio. As pessoas que não morreram assim foram sufocadas pela fumaça e pelo cheiro de carne cozinhando… Mas algumas crianças e adolescentes sobreviveram. Disseram ser crianças abençoadas pelas bestas… Eu era uma dessas pessoas. Eu nunca fui leal a meu clã, pois não tenho um clã. Eu nunca abracei a nada, apenas sobrevivi, esperando para que nossa Deusa viesse, e ela veio.”

“Isso… Isso parece terrível.” O rapaz murmurou, em um timbre baixo. “Mas… Nós não estamos fazendo a mesma coisa que eles fizeram antes? Movendo a roda?” Era uma pergunta inocente. Jane conseguia sentir isso em suas palavras.

“É assim que funciona, não? Um credo é oprimido, e quando chega no poder volta para oprimir as outras. Quantos não morreram antes pela pergunta de quem é Deus?.” Ela simplesmente deu de ombros. “Para eles, somos apenas sanguinarios cruéis e sem coração… Estamos fazendo isso por que nossa Deusa pediu de nós. Mesmo assim, quantos deles já devem ter lido o manifesto das almas, o nosso livro sagrado? Quantos deles entendem que não é uma questão de lazer passar facas? Não, nos abraçamos ao fim, por que é a única certeza em meio a dúvidas." A mulher indicou, de forma simplista ao se levantar e arrumar seu manto vermelho e longo, aproximando-se da porta, antes de fazer um repentino afego no cabelo do rapaz. “Vá, Secutus, deveria descansar enquanto tem tempo… Será uma noite muito longa.” Ela respondeu, pouco antes de sair correndo para fora, deixando o jovem parado no recinto antes de voltar a andar. 

“As coisas estão preparadas. Os soldados treinados e a estratégia preparada… Se fosse de sua vontade, poderíamos começar ao ataque agora mesmo.” Tomoe disse para os presentes, apontando gentilmente para o mapa posto na sala de reuniões. Linnara, Jane e Hector encaravam enquanto a mulher apontava para as peças colocadas.

“Iremos atacar ao anoitecer.” Linnara disse, de forma direta. “Meus poderes são mais fortes no horário da besta. Se atacarmos de dia não teremos a linha defensiva de meu apoio… Além de que, será mais fácil nos escondermos nos escuro.”

“Isso daria a eles o tempo precioso para se reagruparem e se prepararem.” Jane disse, em um tom lento e um tanto quanto temeroso pela reação da mulher. “Se atacarmos agora, eles não estarão preparados. Será uma vitória fácil e rápida."

“Eu disse que iremos ao cair da noite.” Linnara respondeu, olhando de forma sombria para as duas mulheres. “Eles não puderam fazer nada além de se prepararem inutilmente por algo que não vão conseguir impedir. Eu poderia demorar setenta anos para esmagar aquele santuário, e mesmo assim eles não poderiam fazer nada além de se matarem à toa ou se subjugarem. Minha palavra é a lei. Iremos. Ao anoitecer.” A sentença foi praticamente rosnada, em um ato de autoridade. Linnara não iria repetir a sua ordem. 

Tomoe e Jane apenas concordaram em silêncio com a cabeça. Enquanto viam a mulher sair em silêncio do cômodo. Ambas suspiraram pesadamente quando a mulher saiu, enfim longe o bastante para Tomoe poder suspirar. 

“Isso é uma ideia terrível.” Ela suspirou

“Não devemos questionar os desejos de nossa Deusa.”

“Sua Deusa.” A mulher corrigiu, quase que em um murmúrio. “Você me meteu nisso.”

“Eu lhe dei uma oportunidade de uma vida, Tomoe. Ficaria nas sombras do Oliveira para sempre. Obedecendo aos caprichos daquele homem. Eu lhe prometi que quando tudo isso acabasse, vocês dois teriam uma passagem de volta para o japão.” A mulher disse. Em um tom complacente. “Você sempre quis ir embora. Voltar para sua família… Criar o seu filho longe do pai. O que você faria? Esperaria a barriga crescer e acreditar que Carlos iriam a tomar como esposa e assumir a criança… Você apenas fez o que era necessário por sua liberdade, fez o que era melhor por você e por seu filho que está por nascer.”

“Eu quero ir embora dessa cidade o quanto antes… Assim que isso acabar.” A mulher murmurou, levando inconscientemente a mão até a barriga.

“Eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas, Tomoe. Você e seu filho estarão fora desse inferno o quanto antes.”

**Dante**

A tarde passou quase em um estalo, isso quando os poucos minutos não pareciam durar mais do que longas horas. Contudo, passar o dia trabalhando tinha a vantagem de ver o tempo passar mais rápido. Os galos em suas mãos de tanto moer materiais na maquinaria. Ao menos à tarde o povo pode ser agraciado com Carlos, Coral, Jacob, Sextus e Wakhan sem camisa terminando o resto do trabalho braçal de gravar as runas no alto das árvores e cortar o excesso de galhos das recém crescidas árvores. Espalhadas de forma uniforme por entre o terreno. Cada uma espalhada a aproximadamente um metro de distância uma da outra. Eles haviam demorado quase meia hora para terminar. Era a linha de frente principal na defesa do Santuário, precisava estar unicamente implacável. Por fim, foi o trabalho do terceiro grupo fazer sua obrigação. Escondendo as armadilhas e cercando ao santuário com o pó de turmalina negra, dois circulos , um extremo ao campo de armadilhas, e um unicamente para o santuário. A última defesa caso tudo desse errado.

Já era fim da tarde quando Dante se viu em meio ao salão, sentado em um banco qualquer, o ânimo da maioria era o de simples exaustão. Ele se sentia mais pra baixo do que podia imaginar. Talvez nada no mundo pudesse o ajudar a cobrir a sensação de vazio no…

“O que é isso?” Dante perguntou, surpreso ao notar o prato posto à sua frente. O cheiro de tomate no ar enquanto ele admirava ao monte de pequenos cubos brancos cobertos por molho de tomate. Os olhos se virando para Sextus.

“Eu achei que como vamos todos morrer mesmo, que tivéssemos uma boa refeição.” O Balaur deu de ombros, passando o dedo pelo molho de tomate. “Poftă bună” Ele falou, notando a confusão no rosto do italiano. “Lúcifer, Dante, é bom apetite em romeno. Você fala italiano e francês e não reconhece outras línguas românicas?" Ele falou, em um tom enjoado.

“Deixe o garoto comer em paz, Sextus.” A voz estrondosa de Wakhan sussurrou a sentença ao se aproximar do grupo, terminando de limpar as mãos. “Selene e Lanore fizeram o que deu usando os ingredientes que tínhamos."

“Praticamente batata, tomates e farinha.” O Balaur completou, sentando-se de frente para Dante, observando enquanto as outras pessoas eram servidas de suas porções. “Bem, talvez isso aumente um pouco os ânimos."

“Talvez… Eu deveria ter ido ficar com Narciso… Não posso confiar na Garnet quando o assunto é ele.” O homem murmurou, quase como se fizesse uma anotação mental para si mesmo. Sextus apenas arqueou a sobrancelha.

“Se você saísse daqui iriam achar que você, o líder deles,fugiu que nem um covarde, e a moral ficaria duzentas vezes pior antes de saírem correndo que nem galinhas sem cabeça.” O Balaur falou, demorando um pouco pra notar que talvez tivesse sido rude demais com suas palavras, e isso ficou visível no fato de que por um mísero instante o homem pareceu abatido. “Hey… Yeti.” O Balaur chamou, em um tom visivelmente mais suave do que o comum que se ouviria de Sextus. “Ele vai ficar bem… Mas por hora, precisamos que você continue aqui… Firme. Garnet dá conta de um garotinho.”

“Ele tem razão… Senhor Wakhan.” Dante terminou, em uma tentativa de parecer mais neutro quanto ao assunto, temendo receber um olhar de desaprovação. “Digo… Eu sei que você se preocupa com ele. Mas ele vai ficar bem. Eu garanto isso.”

“Uhm… Vocês podem estar certos.” Ele murmurou. 

O jantar seguiu-se. Às talvez duas horas de paz e descanso foram bem vindas, levando embora a tensão que perdurava no ar, como as ondas apagariam as palavras escritas na areia. Dante lembra de ter conseguido cochilar junto a Lanore no peito de Jacob. Paz foi um sentimento bem vindo. Contudo sabiam que ela não iria durar o suficiente para ser realmente um descanso. E tudo mostrou indícios de que finalmente tudo daria errado quando Jacob acordou de forma súbita, fungando o nariz alto.

“Levantem. Agora.” Ele falou, apressado, ao correr para se aproximar de Wakhan. O homem havia ficado acordado, tenso demais para dormir. Lanore e Dante encararam confusos o homem. Não foi preciso muito para que se entendesse o que ele queria dizer. Wakhan pode ver os pontos vermelhos e amarelos brilhando ao fundo dos vitrais, se aproximando ao longe. “Eles estão aqui.”

**Tomoe**

“Eles devem saber que estamos aqui” A comandante arfou, quase em um suspiro sua sentença enquanto o grupo terminava de se reunir. Eram talvez mais de quinhentas pessoas, contra na melhor das hipóteses cem. O frio pairava sobre as folhas caídas ao chão, enquanto algumas tochas crepitavam afrontosas ao frio. 

"Ótimo… Não teria graça se estivessem dormindo.” Linnara completou a sentença depois de uma breve pausa, encarando o cenário à frente. Estava limpo demais. Um campo aberto com toras de madeira? nah, aquilo não parecia tão simples assim.As runas não fariam nada se não fossem ativadas. Seria aquilo uma distração? "Mande um para frente, quero ver o que nos aguarda.” A mulher indicou, em um gesto com a mão, dando espaço enquanto empurravam o primeiro voluntário. Tomoe observava apreensiva, mesmo que soubessem que eles haviam se preparado, ainda havia tremenda incerteza no ar, o que eles haviam planejado. A mulher encarou pacientemente quando o homem deu um passo. Temeroso com o que aconteceria em seguida. Não foram precisos muitos passos antes de um som de estalo longo estalar no ar. Um imenso reflexo transparente, como se vissem por cima de uma onda, tremulou no ar antes do homem cair duro no chão.

“Uma barreira.”

“Uma barreira de paralisia.” Linnara a corrigiu, encarando o estado do homem. “Não mata mas deixa encapacitado. É inteligente.” Ela sorriu, surpresa. “Muito bem, se afastem.” Ela ordenou, em um tom paciente enquanto observava seus seguidores a obedecerem. Um minuto de silêncio enquanto ela levantou a mão no ar. Um intenso brilho violeta passando por seus olhos enquanto murmurava algo em um idioma desconhecido pela maioria. O som de um estampido longo, a barreira não iria ceder facilmente. A mulher repetiu novamente, com as duas mãos dessa vez. E com um som de estouro, a parede trêmula se desintegrou no ar, como uma bolha ao ser tocada por uma criança. Um minuto prolongado de silêncio, pessoas admiradas com o poder de sua Deusa. Um urro primitivo ecoou ao fundo. Era o sinal para que avançassem, e assim, a hoste de soldados avançou, movidos pelo mais cego ódio possível, mesmo que não houvesse motivo para aquilo. Não havia motivo algum para tão cego e desordenado desprezo. Mas a deidade deles havia-lhes dito que o mesmo era correto, e o medo da heresia, era maior do que o peso que penderia sobre suas consciências, afinal, estavam fazendo a vontade de sua Deusa.

Era difícil se ver corretamente. Se observado por cima, apenas se iria notar o oceano vermelho. Avançando rápido demais para parecer uma coisa. Parecia estar vivo. Era agressivo, e não tinha a mínima pretensão de que iria parar. Aquilo era fúria. Simplesmente fúria destilada em passos rápidos. De pessoas se desenvolvendo uma contra as outras dentro dos corredores de troncos. Parecia que não havia nada demais. Até que um ruído conseguiu se sobressair dos demais. O bastante para chamar atenção e os parar por ali. Era um berro, e lá na frente, no meio de dois troncos, uma mulher chorava de dor enquanto a armadilha de urso apertava violentamente sua perna. Parecia que eles tinham um plano afinal de contas. Depois do primeiro estalo, outros se seguiram. Deveriam haver cerca de vinte armadilhas talvez. Vinte soldados incapacitados. Porém Tomoe havia sido esperta o bastante para manter os duzentos soldados atrás deles. Não eram 500 pessoas. Eram 500 peões. E agora, poderiam começar de verdade. 200 soldados, armados de fuzis de assalto. A linha de frente não teria a menor chance contra armas de fogo.

“Ok primeiro pelotão. Queremos cinquenta tiros nas janelas. Cerquem o local sem se aproximar demais e esperem o sinal para atirar.” Tomoe ordenou, em um tom sério. “Alguma noticia sobre a chegada do obuse?” A mulher ponderou para uma das capitãs.

“Ainda não, comandante, o 25 libras é pesado, e ainda tem que sair do armazém… Você não acha que pode ser um exagero?” A mulher perguntou, um tanto incerta quanto a objetividade de sua superior.

“Precisamos destruir o ninho deles, quando o canhão chega acabaremos de vez com a esperança e com a defesa deles. Precisamos fazer com que saiam antes que consigam planejar alguma coisa eficiente.” Ela indicou, pegando um binóculos para encarar ao interior, parecia quieto. Quieto até demais. "mande preparar a primeira saraivada de tiros" a mulher ordenou, antes de encarar aquele cenário a sua frente, para a aparente imensidão do nada. Como o santuário fez para parecer dobrar de tamanho? Bem, aquilo não importava agora. "Fogo!"

A ordem foi dada, e uma explosão de estampido e luzes precedeu a chuva de balas que caiu sobre o santuário. Eram balas que com certeza teria destruído o vidro e deixado buraco, contudo, a construção parecia intacta. Era uma segunda barreira.

"Essa é mais grossa que a primeira"

"Sem chance que esses doidos vão conseguir passar, essa belezinha é reforçada" Carlos indicou, apontando com a cabeça para o lado de fora, enquanto ele e Phryne se esgueiraram pelas sombras das árvores, talvez a vinte metros de onde os filhos da noite estavam. O plano parecia estar indo bem. "Estamos quase no ponto de encontro"

"Até onde eu lembro, até um mês atrás você era um desses doidos" Phryne respondeu, um tanto quanto emburrada para dizer o mínimo

"Phryne nós não temos tempo para isso" O brasileiro retrucou, baixo, temendo serem ouvidos "Ainda está com raiva por eu ter saído com o Sextus?"

"Você sumiu uma semana inteira e não me deu notícias! Eu achei que tinha sumido seu grande estrupício!"A mulher cuspiu de volta, se ajoelhando em uma moita próxima, pegando a zarabatana que havia lhe sido dada para a missão. "Só precisamos do sinal"

O brasileiro concordou, arrumando as roupas camufladas e encarando ao grupo afastado. Eram talvez vinte pessoas no máximo. Eles teriam que ser certeiros e rápidos para conseguir se livrarem da infantaria, por sorte, um grupo de motoqueiros já havia dado conta da artilharia.

**William**

O homem mais velho encarava enquanto o grupo de doze pessoas terminava de amarrar os três soldados inconscientes juntos a um poste. A ordem havia sido explícita, o mínimo de mortes possíveis. 

"Ok, terminem de quebrar essa porra, se tudo der certo eles vão pensar em mandar reforços. Temos que acabar com o arsenal deles. Hora de vingar a Aikido" O homem rosnou para seu clã, antes de levantar o Walkie talkie "Ok, o britânico caiu. Agora é com vocês." A frase foi murmurada de forma pausada, enquanto encaravam as luzes que se aproximavam pela estrada. “Porra… Os filhos da puta desconfiaram antes do que pensavamos… Allistair fez bem em não contar maioria do plano. Escutem aqui! Temos trabalho pela frente! Dissemos menos baixas possíveis mas eu consigo perdoar um morto ou dois” O homem falou, com uma gargalhada doentia ao estralar os dedos, uma pistola surgindo em seus dedos. O cano alaranjado foi apontado para o alto, quando a bola vermelha surgiu pelo céu. Se achavam que apenas eles tinham reforço, então esses filhinhos da mamãe estavam muito enganados.

**Algumas horas atrás**

**Jacob**

“O plano é basicamente mergulhar a maioria das pessoas em desinformação? Isso vai ser uma carnificina.” O Canadense não precisou Allistair terminar de explicar seu plano antes dele protestar. Deveriam haver talvez quatorze ou quinze pessoas naquela sala, e o fato dele ter sido o primeiro a se encomodar com aquilo verdadeiramente o deixou preocupado. “Se alguma parte critica do plano depender das outras oitenta e cinco pessoas lá fora, vamos estar fadados a falhar.”

“Acredite, cada parte crucial do plano já está aqui.” Allistair respondeu, em um tom paciente. “Por que acha que esperei para falar com vocês quando ninguém estava olhando?Eu sabia que estavamos sendo espionados. Sabia que alguém uma hora ou outra iria sair correndo. Eu só contei a parte bruta do plano. Não as palavras minusculas.” Ele sorriu, como um louco apos uma epifania.

“Mas para tudo dar certo. Precisamos parecer os mais destabilizados possíveis. Existem olhos e ouvidos em todos os lugares.” Sextus completou a fala, sentando-se na bancada. “E tudo vai sair conforme os planejados.”

“Por isso eu e Andromeda temos que ir até a Casa Clarence, e é importante mais ainda que pareça que perdemos a possibilidade.” Storm completou, arrumando o moletom bege sobre o sueter. “Enquanto que deixamos discretamente um papelzinho passar para eles. Que curiosamente vai garantir reforço da insubmissão.”

“E como pretendem fazer isso?” Phryne ponderou, da forma mais calma que conseguiu. “Se ela não quiser ajudar então o plano tem falhas.”

“Ela vai. Mas o trabalho do meu clã vai ser um pouco… Especifico.”

“Muito bem. Depois disso Allistair vai falar com William e Jacob com o pai dele.” Wakhan continuou, antes de ser indagado por Jacob. “Sabemos que eles tem reforços, e uma das prioridades é impedir que ele chegue.” O homem explicou, apontando para um local no mapa. “William e o resto do clã da ira vão garantir que a policia esteja na hora certa no lugar certo. Com os reforços cercados vão sair de lá e começar a parte mais importante do plano.”

“Os chifres do touro.” Allistair explicou, com uma intensa animação em seus olhos. “Se o Hector fizer a parte dele, que o Dante disse que ele faria…”

“Ele vai.” U Azulade respondeu, prontamente.

“Muito bem, quando ele fizer a parte dele e ativarmos os totens, eles vão fugir desesperados por que todos os homens armados vão estar terrivelmente sedados, e de acordo com um pombo amigo de Selene, eles são cerca de duzentos” Ele explicou, murmurando um feitiço rapido e vendo pequenos bonequinhos de cores diferentes surgirem na mesa. “Eles vão bater em retirada, desesperados, e ai começa o plano. Teremos três grupos, a cabeça, os chifres e o peito. A cabeça vai avançar de frente, por isso precisaram de proteção pesada. Enquanto isso, os chifres, carregados com reforços da irá, luxuria e insubmissão, vão garantir que eles não consigam fugir, cercando sua lateral. E por ultimo, mas nem menos importante, temos o peito. Todo Wiccano com força o suficiente e bruxo da preguiça vai garantir que os filhos da noite caiam nos buracos cavados nos corredores de terra submersos do santuário."

"E por isso temos outro problema nas mãos." Robert continuou. "Eu preciso convencer meu irmão a se juntar a nós. Sem o apoio da Soberba, vamos estar praticamente fracos demais nos chifres com os poucos membros da insubmissão que temos… tudo depende de… meu irmão me escutar. Meu doce asmodeus a frase fica pior quando dita em voz alta."

"Ok, então uma parte crucial do plano está nas mãos de um dos homens mais teimosos do mundo" Jacob riu, quase que de desespero, antes de se lembrar de outra coisa "Espera, você disse que a insubmissão faria alguma coisa também"

"E vai." Andrômeda respondeu, olhando simplista a simulação, para os poucos bonequinhos vermelhos que escaparam da simulação. "Eles vão tentar fugir na floresta. E bruxas vão fazer o que bruxas fazem de melhor" ela proclamou, esmagando os bonequinhos com a palma de sua mão.

**Robert & Eros**

Que Dantes Blanchard era um homem teimoso. Egocêntrico. Arrogante e acima de tudo Soberbo, isso não era surpresa para nenhuma alma viva, mas se tinha uma coisa que Eros quis dizer eram as expectativas já eram baixas mas puta merda. Eros e Robert não tiveram a coragem de olhar o rélogio para saber que hora era antes de saírem, crente de que a pressão de não saberem se estariam atrasados ou não seria um impulso na determinação deles. A dupla de homens sabia que o tempo não era um aliado nessas horas. Mas quando Eros entrou apressado no clube Duncan, ele só pode pensar que era algum tipo de piada. O clube, como sempre, se via em seu pacifico e resplendoroso estado. Pessoas de variadas idades bebendo e rindo entre si. Eros preferiu se convencer de que não estavam cientes da situação do que acreditar que eles apenas haviam a ignorado completamente ao cénario. Se tudo desse errado, em uma hora estariam mortos, e mesmo assim, haviam optado por permanecer em sua bolha, alcoolizados e mantendo uma postura que já não deveria valer de nada aquela hora, tão perto de quando possivelmente morreriam. Eros lhes faria o favor de detalhar cada um dos aspectos odiosos no recinto, embora a voz repentina de Dantes tivesse os privado de tal fardo.

“Robert! Meu irmão querido e traidor!” O homem exclamou, vísivel escarnio respingava de suas palavras ao se aproximar da dupla com uma tça em mãos. “Deveria ter me avisado que viria, teria mandado prepararem um Blood Marry para você.” Ele respondeu, olhando para o Barman, como um sinal para que obedecesse ao comando. “A que devo essa visita?” Robert estava pronto para se por a falar, quando por um infortuno instante Eros foi mais rápido.

“Você só pode estar de brincadeira com a minha cara.” O Blackwood começou. “Você provavelmente sabe do cerco ao santuario, sabe que precisamos de ajuda, e além de ter a cara de pau de estar aqui enchendo o cu de cachaça ainda vem me perguntar o que viemos fazer aqui? Eu não sei se você está se fazendo de cínico ou se você realmente é idiota!” Robert o olhou, tenso, o objetivo era conseguir ajuda, não deixa-lo irritado!

“Eu não sei se me recordo de ter puxado assunto com você. Blackwood.” A resposta de Dantes foi incisiva ao encarar de forma gelada o homem. “Está na sede de meu clã em uma conversa com um membro de minha familia. Talvez se lembrar disso ajude-o a lembrar qual seu lugar nessa discussão.” Ele falou, com uma calma tenebrosa. “E caso esteja se referindo aos acontecimentos, sim, tenho total noção do que está acontecendo pela cidade. E não pretendo intervir ou me aliar a nenhum eixo. Estou confortável onde estou e pretendo continuar assim por mais tempo.”

“Dantes ignore o que Eros disse antes, ele não teve a intenção de…”

“Eu tive intenção sim!” O francês cortou a sentença do Blanchard, antes de receber um olhar de censura vindo de Robert. Ele tinha mais experiência com Blanchard mais velho do que ele. E talvez fosse de fato uma decisão prudente deixar que aquilo se resolvesse de um blanchard para o outro, e no momento, a interferência de Eros apenas pareceu deixar Dantes menos amistoso com a ideia de os ajudar. Por fim, o Blackwood se calou momentaneamente.

“Irmão… Eu sei que não está muito afim de se meter nisso. Mas precisamos de sua ajuda.” Robert voltou a falar, mantendo contato visual inquebrável com Dantes. Sabia que o unico jeito de se enfrentar aquele leão era não recuar um passo sequer. Se pisasse em falso, perderia a oportunidade antes mesmo dela fugir. “Se os filhos da noite escaparem do santuario o que acha que eles vão fazer? Fugir desordenados? Só precisam de dez, talvez vinte deles para entrarem aqui atirando. Sem o clã da soberba, não teremos chance contra isso tudo!” O moreno exclamou. Tomando folego para o que diria a seguir. “Você tem dedo nisso… Você indiretamente é culpado disso.”

“Veio até meu clube, depois de tanto tempo se dar as caras em casa para dizer que eu tenho culpa disso?” O mais velho murmurou, ok, talvez não tivesse sido a melhor ideia. Por isso Robert apelou para o plano c. O que um orgulhoso ama mais do que ser endeusado?

“Estou dizendo que não temos chances sozinhos… Você é um dos maiores bruxos que eu conheço, irmãozão…” Robert se corrigiu, enquanto via o irmão arquear a sobrancelha. Um pequeno porém claro sinal de que agora estava disposto a ouvir. “Você e seu clã são o mais numeroso da cidade… Se formos sozinhos, não vamos ter gente o suficiente… E mesmo que o plano seja bom, será um massacre. Precisamos de vocês.” Ele terminou a sentença. Se era possível ver as engrenagens trabalhando por dentro da cabeça do britânico, e por um instante pareceu que o ego havia sido o calcanhar de aquiles no plano dos filhos da noite, contudo, tão repentino quanto a esperança emanou no ar, foi consumida pela frase dita a seguir.

“Muito bem. Eu tenho uma condição, entretanto.” Ele ponderou, tomando um gole de sua bebida. “Hector vai voltar para casa, onde ele pertence, e vai imediatamente para a academia, sem necessidade de seleção, ele ficara na soberba para proteger o legado da familia.” O homem proferiu, com tamanha soberba em sua voz que fez Eros ranger os dentes. “E como se deve esperar, a ideia desse ‘parlamento’ vai ser esquecida e voltaremos com a organização natural dos clãs.”

“Você deve ser ou muito burrou ou só o maior filho da puta que eu vi nessa cidade, e olha que eu to levando o meu pai e a Waterford em conta!” Ele brandou, Robert engoliu em seco. “Você é um pai tão podre que não me assusta o fato de você nem ter notado que Cedrico sumiu da cidade vai fazer quase um mês! Você tratou o moleque feito lixo desde que eu me conheço por gente e agora quer fingir se importar com ele? Você é um velho decrepito e egocêntrico que só liga pra essa merda de sangue puro, você é nojento seu monte de merda! Regina me contou o que você pensou em fazer com ele. Você é tipo o pior ser humano que eu conheço, e Hector tem todas as razões do mundo pra não querer ficar na mesma casa que você” Ele esbravejou, sabendo que estava alto o suficiente para ser muito bem ouvido. “Se não quiser ajudar, otimo. nos fazemos sozinhos. Mas eu não condenaria a ninguém o fardo de ficar com você. Se quiser provar pro seu filho que você não é só um cuzão doente por perfeição, sabe onde nos encontrar. E você não vai ter pano passado pras merdas que você fez. Você deixou a cidade nesse estado. Faça um favor a você mesmo ajudando a concertar.”

**Garnet**

“Me passa aquela tabua ali querida.” A mulher pediu gentilmente ao olhar para Cloé, um tanto quanto apressada por estar com três pregos na boca ainda e o martelo em mãos, e se você quer saber, não, o sabor de metal não é o mais confortável do mundo para alguém. Principalmente uma pessoa estressada e nervosa por saberem que já estavam atrasados com tudo e Narciso mal havia terminado de fazer o feitiço que havia sugerido mais cedo. E o fato da casa dos Vadeboncoeur ser no literalmente meio da floresta, deixavam a mulher mais preocupada ainda.

“Narciso ainda não terminou de fazer o sigilo de camuflagem.” A loira retrucou, tão nervosa, ou até talvez mais, que Garnet. “Ele não vai conseguir passar se você fechar a porta assim!” Ela proferiu, estava evidente, e naturalmente, temerosa pelo irmão, o que se seria um pouco obvio por serem uma das unicas dupla de irmãos mentalmente saudaveis por aqui.

“Olha eu sei ok? Mas até ele voltar eu preciso garantir que ninguém consiga abrir essa porta, eu estou batendo a uma hora. É mais fácil eu aprender a voar do que alguém abrir a porta.” Ela assegurou, com segurança forte em suas voz. E como comédia nasce da quebra de espectativa, por que não fazer com que Narciso entre naquele exato momento?

“Senhora Garnet!” O loiro exclamou, praticamente brilhando com aquele sorriso doce. “Eu terminei de fazer o que você me pediu! A casa está completamente invísivel! Na verdade eu terminei a cinco minutos mas eu não tava achando a porta”

“Isso… é muito bom benzinho.” A mulher suspirou, um tique nervoso em sua palpebra direita antes de balançar a cabeça. “Ok, eu vou dar uma volta para garantir que você conseguiu" Ela falou, após um breve suspiro, eles estavam seguros. Aquilo era o principal. Ela sabia que deveria retornar e os proteger, mas algo estranho pareceu sussurar em seu ouvido. Ela precisava voltar para o santuario, eles ficariam bem.

**Hector**

As vezes era gritante a diferença entre os mods de Hector. Hora era um dos maiores cérebros da cidade, e na outra estava tão perdido quanto um peixinho dourado encarando o próprio reflexo. Aquela noite ele poderia se dizer como um belo meio termo. Mas antes de tudo é importante uma recapitulação. Primeiro de todo, Hector não sabia de nada no plano de Wakhan e Allistair. A missão e plano dele eram outras. Ele precisava tirar linnara de lá, precisava dar um jeito de mandar ela de volta para o inferno antes que ela fizesse mais massacres do que já havia feito, e, como dá para imaginar, mandar o anticristo de volta para o inferno é mais difícil do que parece. A semana que havia se passado desde o incidente aos pés da barreira à tão esperada noite da invasão, tudo que o franco canadense pode fazer fora estudar, procurando desesperadamente por respostas acolhedoras em meio as palavras desbotadas de todos os livros que achava, contudo, todos lhe davam o mesmo veredito. Esperança não era uma coisa que se esperava vir junto ao anticristo. Mesmo na noite em si, Hector não parou sua mente por um segundo qualquer. A mente estava correndo mais rápido que seus batimentos, enquanto apenas podia observar a cena, em silêncio e a distância. Contudo sua mente foi abruptamente puxada de volta quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro.

"Está pronto?" Linnara perguntou. Em uma tonalidade calma ao surgir do lado do moreno. Hector não se assustou. Mas não pode evitar o arrepio correr por sua espinha.

"Pronto para o que?" Ele perguntou, em um tom quase moribundo, ao olhar para encarar a loira que segurava a um cordão de lã escura.

"Eles precisam de um feitiço pra derrubar essa barreira… Eu não conseguirei sozinha."

"Então a toda poderosa não é toda poderosa" Ele respondeu, com ironia evidente em sua voz. Ele não temia a reação dela, para ser franco, estava cansado demais para dar a mínima para algo. Mas ele não tinha escolha. Antes do sol nascer, o santuário estaria em pedaços querendo Hector ou não. Mas quando ele encarou o no na linha ele teve uma ideia, uma epifania esperançosa em meio a turbulência. Ele sabia como acabar com aquela bruxa, e acabaria hoje. "Vamos acabar logo com isso"

"Está tão ansioso por sangue a ponto de aceitar de cara?" Ela sibilou, em um tom provocador "O Hector que eu conhecia iria preferir ser enforcado com esse pedaço de lã do que me ajudar com isso."

"Você arrumaria ajuda para isso de qualquer forma. Se eu for com você, ainda existe a esperança de tentar mudar sua mente."

"Nós dois sabemos que já estamos longe demais para voltar atrás em algo, Hector."

"Então teremos que ir até o fim com isso… da mesma forma que isso começou… juntos" Ele murmurou, ao agarrar a ponta escura e macia, entornando-a entre seus dedos. E assim marcharam, aprendiz e feiticeira. Juntos ao que o destino havia-lhes reservado. 

Para qualquer pessoa que observasse de dentro do santuário, pareceria que a multidão afora havia simplesmente se dispersado. Talvez por falta de ânimo após o surto violento mais cedo, ou pelo medo da pequena resistência em o a emboscada ter sido falha e os reforços pesados estivessem chegando. Allistair segurava apreensivo o cano da espingarda velha que conseguiu encontrar. No fundo sabia que se tudo desse errado. Aquela arma não seria para enfrentar aos homens. E sim para livrar o máximo de pessoas de uma morte agonizante. Allistair havia sido escolhido como o carrasco, e se sobrasse uma única bala, ele seria gentil consigo uma única vez se permitindo acabar com seu sofrimento, ele não tinha intenção nenhuma de dar a aqueles sádicos a felicidade de saberem que tirariam sua vida. O britânico se viu apoiado na parede, enquanto encarava os dois vultos se aproximando.

"Isso não me parece bom… Wakhan nós precisamos de visão do que está acontecendo."

"Atiraram na cabeça do último que subiu ao terceiro andar pra ter uma vista melhor, a barreira protegeu ele mas ninguém está muito feliz com a ideia de subir lá." O policial respondeu, quase que em um lamento, por que seu clã mágico tinha que ser logo o mais bonzinho? Wakhan realmente mataria por um sniper ou guerreiro nessas horas.

"Não precisamos subir… é o Hector." Jacob Murmurou, enquanto fungava com seu nariz. "E pelo cheiro de podridão… parece que linnara está com ele" o licantropo indicou. Ele estava sendo suave com suas palavras. Linnara não tinha um corpo físico, não poderia cheirar a carne decomposta. Mas mesmo assim, ela parecia exalar o cheiro de mal, mesmo que não se fosse possível explicar com palavras.

"Tem alguma coisa errada… não achávamos que ela viria." Allistair sussurou, quase que para si mesmo. Não poderiam apagar a infantaria, não com Linnara podendo simplesmente os trazer de volta. Eles precisavam dela fora de lá. "Temos que fazer alguma coisa… precisamos de uma distração"

Carlos havia aprendido uma coisa com o trabalho de detetive. Quando um sinal estava atrasado, se deveria esperar pelo pior. E quando a luz no escritório do segundo andar não mudou para o verde sugerido, Carlos entendeu, que precisava tomar alguma decisão rápida.

"O que está acontecendo lá embaixo?" Phryne sussurou, próxima ao ouvido do Brasileiro. Carlos gostaria de ter uma resposta descente para ela, ou para o resto do esquadrão. O homem olhou tenso por um segundo para os lados. Eles não podiam arriscar um ataque direito. Não com aqueles números. Não sem armas de verdade. Eles poderiam colocar três ou quatro para dormirem antes de balas abrirem buracos em seus corpos, e Carlos podia confirmar, aquilo não era uma sensação agradável.

"Eu não sei. Volte para seu posto e espere o sinal." Ele pediu, tentando se manter o mais firme possível em suas palavras, levantando o punho. Estava acostumado com aquilo, e esperava que os outros entendessem. Era um sinal para esperar.

"Carlos…" a mulher o chamou, abraçando inconscientemente seu braço. "Nós… perdemos?"

"Não. Nós não perdemos!" Ele falou, tentando tranquilizar a menor. Os dedos segurando gentilmente seu rosto. "Eles… só devem estar esperando uma hora melhor. Ok?" Ele falou, tentando manter a calma.

"Carlos a Linnara chegou aqui antes da hora… e eles estão se preparando pra outra saraivada de tiros" a moça arfou. "Nós precisamos atacar agora."

"Eu…" o homem Murmurou. Antes de sentir a morena segurar seu rosto

"Carlos. Nós não temos tempo. Temos que começar a neutralização. Agora!"

Hector conhecia o feitiço. Ao menos de nome e pelas gravuras nos livros, e por isso mesmo sabia que sua mente precisava terminar de ajustar os detalhes o mais rápido possível. Ele lembrava de um dia já ter entrado no escritorio de seu pai. Subido em um banquinho de madeira e pegado um livro desgastado com palavras e desenhos estranhos, seu pai lhe deu uma bela bronca, por entrar no escritorio que ele associou a ser perigoso. Logo ele entendeu que foi uma coisa correta. 

Linnara e Hector se viam em extremidades opostas do santuario. o cordão negro parecia atravessar a barreira. E quando a mulher deu dois puxões com a corda foi o bastante para ele entender que era hora de começar

Ambos seguiram andando, quase que em um ritmo tão perfeito que parecia serem apenas reflexos um do outro. A corda deslizando por entre o espaço, como se o mundo se dobrasse para que as duas pontas se encontrassem, e enquanto seguiam por entre passos tão delicados e graciosos que pareceriam saidos de um ballet. As luzes vermelhas e amarelas pairavam sobre o ar, como respingos de chuva escorrendo pelo vidral em dias chuvosos, enquanto pequenas bolhas começavam a surgir. A barreira estava sendo dissolvida. E pelo ritmo que as coisas iriam, tudo o que era preciso seria uma volta. Eles precisavam de alguma coisa, alguma coisa rápida.

“Nós temos que dar um jeito de parar isso.” Coral murmurou sério. Não adiantaria tentar nada contra Linnara. Ela simplesmente iria esquivar, se proteger ou não ser afetada. A resposta arranhou para siar da garganta de Coral. “Nós temos que acertar o Hector… É a unica forma de retardarmos isso…”

“Você está doido?! Não vou deixar você machucar o Hector!” Selene foi a primeira a protestar, se pondo na frente do bruxo. “Não vamos machucar ninguém.”

“Nos não temos escolha! Se eles terminarem esse feitiço nos vamos morrer!” Ele exclamou, irritado, olhando para o rélogio de pulso. Estava perto da meia noite. A hora da bruxa. “Eu não gosto da ideia de machucar Hector tanto quanto você.” Ele murmurou, cerrando os punhos. O que estava falando? Por que ele daria a minima para ele machucado ou não? Hector era apenas uma moeda de troca, que havia perdido completamente ao valor quando seu irmão morreu. “Eu não quero machucar ele… Só precisamos o incapacitar por um instante antes de planejarmos o que fazer agora.” Ele murmurou, as palavras lhe faltavam ao saltar-lhe dos lábios.

Jacob e Wakhan se entreolharam por um instante, antes de olharem para Allistair. O plano era dele. A autoria de mudar algo ou não, era responsabilidade, ou fardo sendo mais francos, era dele. Ele iria mesmo deixar que Coral machucasse a contragosto Hector para o desacelerar? O britânico não precisou pensar muito. Hector era seu amigo. Mas ele não poderia deixar tudo a perder. E em um ato temeroso de cabeça, ele indicou para que Coral proseguisse.

Hector precisava da hora certa. Se fizesse rápido demais possivelmente daria errado, e se fosse lento demais, Linnara iria notar. Sua cabeça pipocava atrás de uma solução. Quando sua atenção foi chamada por um pequeno, quase impercepitivel estalo perto de seu pé. Se não houvessem tochas por perto, ele não teria  notado que havia sido um pequeno dardo atirado em sua direção. O moreno não teve tempo de responder antes de escutar ao oceano de tiros contra uma arvore, um dos membro do esquadrão de Carlos havia entrado em pánico e começado a atirar. O corpo esburacado agora se via jogado no chão, vitima do pelotão que carregava novamente suas armas. Ele havia entregado a localização do grupo. Hector não tinha mais tempo para enrolar. Parando de forma repentina, a corda de lã foi torada, caindo ao chão.

Tomoe encarou a cena curiosa, mais curiosa ainda com o fato de que Jane ainda não havia dado as caras. Algo lhe dizia que seria uma decissão prudente se preparar para algo, mas sua mente estava focada demais em terminarem o quanto antes para se importar com aquilo. Logo abaixo, Hector fechou os olhos, tomando folego, mal sabendo que a alguns metros de distância, Coral mirava em sua panturrilha enquanto murmurava a um feitiço.

Os dedos do moreno reluzindo em um tom suave de vermelho. “Eo sectis ieiunare…” Ele disse em voz alta, ao levantar a mão apontando para Linnara, antes de soltar uma exclamação de dor ao sentir algo richochetear com força em sua perna, como se fosse alvo de um chicote, mesmo assim ele não parou o feitiço, e antes que qualquer decisão fosse tomada, Hector e Linnara foram consumidos por brasas, deixando apenas cinzas carregadas pelo vento.

**Tomoe**

Uma coisa era você ser azarada o bastante para perder uma artilharia. Ser mais azarada ainda era perder a bruxa mais poderosa do mundo. E outra coisa pior ainda era ser Tomoe no dia 16 de setembro. Era dificil para a japonesa explicar o que aconteceu. Era como observar em camera lenta a uma fagulha dançar pelo ar, insignificante demais para se ser notada amenos que terrivelmente perto, antes de tocar o piso encharcado de oléo antes do quarto ser consumido em brasas, o calor e as labaredas consumiriam tudo. E era assim que ela explicaria o que aconteceu quando Linnara sumiu do Santuario, quando a aliança conseguiu recuperar o controle da situação. 

Uma chuva de dardos voou pelo ar. Tão certeiros e preciosos que poderiam acertar as asas de uma mosca a metros de distância. Os cinquenta soldados do primeiro pelotão rumaram ao chão, com baques pessados inconsientes. A chuva de dardos foi eficiente o suficiente para sequer ter sido capaz de deixar ao grupo armado atirar. Mesmo que Tomoe tivesse estimado que estavam em desvantagem de cinco para um. Como poderia ter acertado logo as regiões frageis dos uniformes? Contudo ela respirou fundo, ainda tinham 150 soldados sáudaveis isso sem contar com o reforço que estaria vindo, ela só precisava mandar que atirassem sem dó na floresta. Contudo, a coragem em seu plano evaporou quando um barulho bestial e aterrorizante ecoou da floresta, antes de um gigantesco vulto negro, talvez com mais de dois metros, pulou pelo ar, sendo iluminado unicamente pelo cintilar das tochas abaixo

**Cinco minutos antes**

**Lanore**

“Você tem certeza de que isso vai funcionar?” Ela perguntou temerosa, enquanto terminava de dobrar cuidadosamente as roupas de um agora seminu Jacob, que terminava de se alongar na saída de um dos túneis subterraneos, a alguns metros de onde estariam escondidos o grupo de Carlos. Jacob coçou a barba por um instante.

“Eu diria que entre vinte e cinco a trinta por cento.” Ele ponderou, terminando de alongar a perna. “Eu andei praticando, mas ainda sim é uma necessidade. Além do mais, estamos em lua nova, eu tenho uns quarenta por cento de certeza que eu consigo não me descontrolar.”

“Você sabe que essas não são estatisticas agrádaveis, né?” Ela protestou, visivelmente preocupada, olhando para o lado. “E tinha necessidade de você ficar seminu?”

“Eu sei.” Ele deu em ombros, antes de lançar um sorriso cafajeste. “Você já me viu com muito menos do que só isso.” Ele brincou. “Eu não quero estragar minhas roupas. Lembra de deixar minhas roupas no ponto de encontro. Se alguma coisa acontecer, na pior das hipóteses eu volto pra casa com uma coxa de cervo na boca. Eu preciso que feche a porta e volte o mais rápido que conseguir, ok?”

“Ok… Só, tenha cuidado, ok?” Ela pediu, em um tom preocupado, tocando o rosto do homem antes de gentilmente beijar-lhe a bochecha. “Volte inteiro pra nós… Ok?”

“Eu vou virar um lobo de quase três metros quase imune a mágia, eu vou ficar bem” Ele riu, beijando as mãos da garota, vendo-a obedecer ao comando. Jacob se ajoelhou no chão, os olhos fechados com força, sentindo a terra fofa tocar seu joelho, mordiscando seus lábios com força até senti-los sangrando. Quando abriu novamente os olhos, lá estava ele, pairando como uma nuvem de fumaça no ar, como uma miragem. Os olhos vermelhos encarando intensamente a Jacob. O homem agradeceu ao fato de Lanore estar longe e não ouvir ao som dos ossos estalando e carne se expandido. E minutos depois, o vulto do gigantesco animal avançou em meio as arvores, pulando no ar.

**Tomoe**

Ela sabia muito bem que maioria das pessoas ali não estavam preparadas para um embate. Estavam preparadas para agirem de forma desordenada ou louca. Nenhum deles esperava que um lobo negro gigante aparecesse do nada. Grande o bastante para engolir a cabeça de um homem com facilidade. O pânico que se espalhou foi real quando a gigantesca besta foi atingida por uma tocha, arremessada por alguém que provavelmente havia borrado as calças de tanto medo, e apenas haviam conseguido a deixar irritada. 

A multidão de pessoas correu desesperadas, enquanto os três pelotões restantes tentava, mesmo que ineficientemente, acertar o animal, que além de se mover de forma sobrenatural, parecia dar entre pouca e nenhuma importância aos tiros desesperados direcionados a ele.

Tomoe sabia o que tinha que fazer, e correu na direção direita, escapando da multidão de pessoas que possivelmente teriam atropelado qualquer pessoa que tivesse ficado no caminho. E então, a japonesa descobriu para que serviam as grandes toras de madeira, quando o som de um estalo longo pairou pelo ar, acertando em cheio a um dos mais afastados. Uma intensa luz verde e amarelada erradiou, antes de parecer se espalhar, como uma corrente elétrica , formando um labirinto de intensa luz. Um som de crepitar e repentinamente, um alto e longo estrondo precedeu a explossão de luz, como um domo iluminado, ou como uma explossão para ser mais sincera aos olhos de Tomoe, que caiu no chão com a onda de choque que varreu a floresta, quebrando arvores menores e fazendo com que os maiores pinheiros extremecessem . Tomoe levou inconsientemente a mão a barriga antes de se levantar e voltar a correr. Todos que haviam sido pegos pela onda de choque, se viam agora pressionados por vinhas e galhos, os imobilizando com força no chão. talvez cem pessoas tivessem sido pegas na explosão, antes dos agora preprarados wiccanos e bruxos avançarem. Tomoe jura pelo falso Deus que viu um Wiccano correndo por ai com uma concha de sopa e a balançando no ar! E o pior de tudo era que ele conseguia ser mais ameaçador do que metade das pessoas que foram com ela! Tomoe não precisava ser muito inteligente para entender. Aquilo havia virado um caos, e ela precisava dar o fora dali o quanto antes. Avançando as pressas por entre as arvores, enquanto um par de olhos em especial a seguiram.

Tomoe correu por tempo o suficiente para sentir seu corpo queimar e o suor enxarcar-lhe as roupas antes de se ver em frente a sua casa. A porta foi aberta com brutalidade ao correr para o segundo andar. Pronta para simplesmente agarrar suas malas que já estavam prontas a dias, agarrar a passagem e simplesmente ir embora daquela cidade amaldiçoada. Para ser franca. Tomoe estava naquele inferno a tanto tempo que mal podia se recordar direito. Ela nunca teve escolha. Era muito jovem quando voltava da escola sozinha. Quando a van branca parou e ofereceu-lhe doces. Quando entrou e dias depois veio parar nesse inferno. Ela ainda mantinha as cicatrizes em suas costas do porco que ela precisou envenenar com cianeto para escapar, antes de ter achado Jane. A unica alma naquele maldito continente que não havia a tratado como um objeto. Ao menos era o que ela achava. Pratos de comida quente e cobertores limpos não deveriam ser cobrados por serventia, não para aquilo. Porém, ela não precisou virar para saber que tinha algo errado. O ranger da madeira foi mais do que o suficiente.

“Sabe… Eu sempre achei que você era uma piranha… Mas eu realmente achava que era no sentido sexual… Não em relação a você ter atirado em meu ombro.” Carlos ponderou, se enclinando na cadeira enquanto segurava uma fotografia entre os dedos. Era velha, talvez do inicio do ano 2000. Uma garotinha repleta de agasalhos nos braços de uma figura feminina. O monte fuji ao fundo. “Mas você era bem adorável quando era uma criança… você se parece com sua mãe”

“... A quanto tempo está aqui?” A mulher perguntou, tentando esconder o medo em sua voz. Sem coragem para se virar. “Por favor… Coloque o quadro de volta.”

“A tempo o suficiente… Eu tenho mais folego que você, sou mais rápido que você, e aparentemente, você esqueceu como se fecha uma Janela.” Carlos levantou, um timbre sinistro em sua voz. Não era mais Carlos quem estava falando. Kerl sorriu mentalmente, se deliciando com o sentimento de odio que florescia por seu peito. Uma forca entre seus dedos enquanto o homem se aproximou lentamente, encarando ao reflexo de Tomoe no espelho ao se aproximar. Ela tremia de medo. 

Ela não queria morrer. Ela queria dizer isso, queria voltar para casa. Mas sabia que Carlos nunca iria a perdoar. Engoliu seu medo com a coisa mais palpavel que tinha em contrapartida. Orgulho. “Se for me matar… Acho bom parar de ser um puta drámatico e fazer isso logo.”

“você está tão ansiosa assim para morrer?” Ele perguntou. nojo salpicava de sua voz. “Você sabia que isso iria acontecer… Que eu viria atrás de você.”

“Você é um monstro… Achei que não perderia a oportunidade de quebrar meu pescoço.” Ela respondeu, soltando as bolsas. Sabia que não conseguiria sair sem uma luta. E sabia que precisaria se preocupar por duas pessoas naquela situação. “Então você estava lá… É engraçado saber que você estava ajudando Wiccanos… Eu achei que para você eles fossem apenas copos de masturbação.” Ela disse, em um tom acido.

“Você matou tantas pessoas e eu sou o monstro?” Ele rosnou, esmurrando a parede próxima de Tomoe. Aquele foi o sinal para que a japonesa se virasse, irritada.

“Eu estava seguindo ordens… Você que é o lunatico que sente tesão por bater em outras pessoas.” Ela cuspiu a sentença. Ela tomou a iniciativa, acertando ao braço do homem, quase que cirurgicamente no nervo. “Você veio aqui me matar… mas eu não vou deixar você me impedir de voltar pra casa.” Ela proferiu, em um tom determinado e ficando em posição de combate

**O Aprendiz e a Feiticeira**

Linnara sabia que algo aconteceu quando viu as brasas, mas só realmente entendeu quando abriu novamente os olhos, naquele maldito cénario, de grama morta e escura, na noite sem luas ou estrelas, proximos da arvore tão decrepita e retorcida que parecia ter sido criada de um raio. Era a arvore dos enforcados. Ela reconheceria aquele lugar não importa aonde fosse. Como não reconhecer o lugar de sua morte? Talvez ela um dia o esquecesse, como não se lembra o local onde se nasceu. A mulher por fim olhou em volta, vendo Hector ajoelhado no chão, murmurando algo enquanto aparentava estar com dor.

“Por que me trouxe aqui?” A voz de Linnara ecouu, como se estivesse dentro de um teatro vazio. Sua visão estava turva, como se observasse tudo por baixo d’água. “Eu não tenho tempo para suas gracinhas Hector.” Ela respondeu, em um tom acído. Marchando em direção a estrada. Contudo, antes que pudesse se aproximar mais, uma intensa luz alaranjada emanou da arvore. Um circulo de luz na mesma coloração os cercando em um domo. Hector levantou a mão para uma pequena pedra ambar em suas mãos.

“Feitiço das medrosas… fácil de fazer, e apenas eu posso desfazer.” O blanchard murmurou, se levantando com dificuldade, ainda sentindo sua perna queimar pelo feitiço de mais cedo. Eram duas e meia, Hector Supos, ele precisava impedir Linnara antes do fim da ‘hora da bruxa.’ “Eu vim te fazer mudar de ideia.”

“Abra a barreira Hector.” Ela respondeu, em um tom rispido ao se virar para ele. Hector não lembrava da ultima vez em que ela parecia tão irritada. para ser franco, ele nem sabia que fantasmas podiam expressar emoções, talvez ela só não quissese, por tanto tempo.

“Eu não posso deixar você fazer isso Linnara… Eu quero que você escute a voz da razão!”

“Eu não tenho tempo para isso, Hector!” A mulher exclamou, em um tom rude, extendendo a mão rumo a Hector. Contudo, o moreno recuou um passo. Ele não iria dar aquela pedra com tanta facilididade. Linnara rosnou baixo,estralando os dedos. “Eu não irei repetir mais uma vez… Se não me abaixar isso agora… Eu terei que tirar pessoalmente de suas mãos.”

“Eu não esperava outra coisa de você…” Hector disse, repirando fundo ao firmar seus pés com força no chão. “A unica possibilidade de sair daqui… É passando por cima de mim.” O moreno arfou, fagulhas azuis correndo por seus dedos. “Eu demorei demais para fazer isso… Mas eu não vou deixar que você machuque mais ninguém… Nunca mais.”

“Você realmente acha que tem alguma chance contra mim?” A mulher gargalhou, de forma sarcastica, quase que enojada e egocêntrica. “Eu te ensinei tudo o que você sabe, garoto… Eu sou a bruxa mais poderosa do mundo! Eu sou uma Deusa!”

“Eu nunca disse que tinha chances… Mas também nunca disse que iria desistir.” Ele respondeu, de forma convicta. “Eu deveria ter acabado com você quando descarrilhou o trem… Deveria ter te me deixado morrer.” Ele brandou, irritado, quando o rosto de Linnara subitamente suavissou, como se suas emoções despencassem de uma ladeira.

“Eu não quero te machucar Hector…”

“É um pouco tarde pra dizer isso…” Ele suspirou. Ele olhou inconsientemente para as marcas em suas mãos. Ela já havia o machucado. Mais do que poderia esperar. “Mas dessa vez eu não tenho medo.”

“Parece que não vou conseguir fazer você mudar de ideia… Quando foi que chegamos a isso?”

“Quando você parou de ser a minha amiga para virar esse monstro.” Ele disse simplista com um dar de ombros. Um clarão azulado partindo de seus dedos.

**Selene**

Ela deveria estar acostumada com sangue. Então por que ela não conseguia parar de tremer? Ela não sabia como reagir, para ser franca. Sentia seu corpo se desmanchar enquanto sua visão embaçada tentava enxercar algo em meio as lágrimas e oceano de vermelho. Ela estava tão perdida em lágrimas, que sequer soube reagir quando ouviu ao barulho da arma sendo carregada, e colada a parte de trás de sua cabeça.

**Alguns instantes antes**

Selene segurava o pequeno saquinho de pó, arremessando na cara das pessoas que caiam nas armadilhas, como o combinado, o pequeno grupo de Wiccanos quase não parava na missão de deixar todos desacordados, seguida por Ivor, além dele ser otimo em abraços, Selene descobriu que o grandão era otimo para ajudar a carregar coisas pesadas que ela não conseguia sozinha, então ele era otimo na missão de ajudar a puxar pessoas entaladas nas armadilhas.

“Estamos quase terminando grandão!” Ela sorriu, quando repentinamente Ivor precisou puxar outra pessoa. Selene por um minuto não soube o que fazer. Era alguém jovem. Quase da mesma idade que ela, supos. Ele parecisa aterrorizado, machucado. Frágil. Ela não teve coragem de usar o pó de sono nele, ela precisava examinar ele! Saber se estava bem! Se precisava de ajuda! “Hey… Está tudo bem! Se acalme!”

A garota pediu, se ajoelhando para poder observar melhor a um ferimento na perna do homem. Selene sabia daquilo. Que era imprudente abaixar sua guarda assim. Ela havia esquecido que estavam em um campo de batalha. E o que aconteceu em seguida foi rápido demais para ela saber como reagir. Em um momento tocva gentilmente a coxa do rapaz. No outro ela viu o cano longo e escuro, apenas conseguindo se afastar o bastante para não machucar seus timpanos antes de ouvir ao estrondo. Ela congelou por um instante, procurando por buracos em seu corpo, estava intacta. Seu coração gelou ao olhar para trás, vendo Ivor encarar ao buraco recém feito em seu estomago. Todo o resto passou como um vupt, até quando se viu no momento presente. Selene chorando ajoelhada no chão. A arma engatilhada em sua cabeça enquanto o homem a insultava com xingamentos tão baixos e doentes que pareciam outro idioma. Quando Selene ouviu outro estrondo, ela jurou que havia morrido. Que haviam acabado com sua vida. No lugar disso, uma recém surgida do nada Garnet mantinha a arma apontada para onde o homem estava.

“Eu… achei que precisavam de ajuda.” Ela respondeu, soltando assustada a arma no chão. Ela e selene se entreolharam antes de Garnet voltar atenção a Ivor. “Como ele está?”

“Ele acabou de levar um tiro! O que você esperava?” Ela soluçou, quase tendo uma crise de nervos. “Isso é culpa minha...Não sei onde tem ataduras ou alcool ou…” Ela limpou os olhos freneticamente, enquato o vermelho se espalhava pelo chão. 

**Jane**

Jane teve a leve impressão de que as coisas não iam como o esperado quando perdeu o contato com Tomoe. Isso por si só poderia não ser nada demais. Ela estava em um caapo de batalha. Talvez estivesse ocupada demais com a cordenação das coisas, contudo, perder o contato com a base, aquilo sim era uma coisa ruim. Contudo, ela estava confiante, um sorris em seu rosto enquanto começava a se dirigir rumo ao caos. Afinal, como temer qualquer coisa que o fosse, se naquela mesma noite ela tivesse obrigado a Stein louca a ler seu futuro? Não, tudo apenas ia perfeitamente bem. Ao menos ela pensou que ia.

Os passos calmos enquanto a dama de verde seguia seu destino, falhando na missão de ouvir o barulho do carro, o que poderia exponencialmente tê-la impedido de ter um saco preto posto em sua cabeça e jogada no porta malas do empala escuro.

“Eu não acredito que tenho que resolver tudo nessa cidade.” A voz de Cedric Blanchard foi o que antecedeu ao som do porta-malas fechando com uma pancada.

Quando o saco foi tirado se sua cabeça, Jane notou o quão ferrada estava. Amordaçada, e com os braços amarradas por um nó, a mulher tentou murmurar um feitiço, sendo parada pela gargalhada de um Cedric, sentado no capo do carro a alguns metros da clareira onde Jane se encontrava. O Blanchard saboreava uma caneca de café quente vinda de uma garrafa termica.

“Não perca seu tempo.” Ele indicou, fazendo menção com a cabeça para as arvores em volta dela. Subitamente, Jane notou, ela estava muito mais ferrada do que esperava, pois encostado em uma arvore, uma figura esqueletica e sombria parecia aproveitar um cochilo. “Não vai querer acordar ele, não é?”

“Cedric… Tire-me dessas cordas, imediatamente.” A mulher exclamou, vissivelmente irritada. Pelo timbre vigente em sua voz, se podia creer que ela achava estar no controle da situação. Era mais pátetico do que ele pensava.

“Se ele fizer isso, quem mata ele serei eu.” A voz de Coral pairou sobre o ar, quando o bruxo repentinamente deu as caras, encarando as unhas de sua mão. “Mas no momento, a unica pessoa que eu quero matar é você.”

“Qual é, cuidado com a boca, vai fazer o carinha achar que somos dois psicopatas” Ele deu em ombros, indicando com a cabeça a um Dante coberto com um cobertozinho e tomando goles curtos do café. “É o primeiro ritual dele.”

“Vocês vieram aqui para me matar? Vocês estão perdendo o tempo de vocês… E amanhã, mesmo que me matem, estaram com as cabeças em estacas!”

“Oh mi corazon… Não seja boba… Eles não vão te matar… Eu vou.” Aquela voz. Jane não pode evitar de sentir um arrepio correr por sua espinha. Não era possível. Ela apenas podia estar alucinando. Ela tentou se debater, parando quando escutou ao barulho da penumbra adormecida se movimentar. De um lado tinham quatro bruxos prontos para a matar, e do outro uma criatura adormecida com unhas largas, longas e tão afiadas quanto alfinetes. “Acho que chama isso de olho por olho.”

“Você está morta… Eu mesma te matei!”

“Meu coração… Eu sobrevivi a caça as bruxas, a Napoleão e a Mussolini.” Zarina completou, enquanto arrastava o machado pesado no chão. “Você acha mesmo que água salgada e metal seriam o bastante para acabar comigo? Além do mais… Você não é a unica que sabe bolar planos nessa cidade.” Zarina prosseguiu. “Além de que, achou mesmo que eu não desconfiava sobre o seu silêncio? Ele era muito estranho… E felizmente, eu tinha uma pessoa dentro do seu clã louco para virar líder da inveja.”

“Victor Mcllvrae…”

“Eu desconfiei que você poderia ser um problema… E juntos fizemos um acordo, se algo acontecesse comigo, ele daria um jeito de ir atrás de mim… E felizmente, ele é mais eficiente do que eu esperava.”

“Como escapou do monstro?”

“Você mantinha um hipopotamo em água salgada, não é a melhor forma de manter um animal saudavél… Felizmente demos um jeito de mandar o coitado para receber cuidados especiais" Zarina completou, se apoiando no machado. "Acabou, Jane. Você perdeu." Zarina Murmurou, antes de um baque alto ecoar pelas árvores. O machado se desintegrando no ar e dando um lugar para uma pá. 

"Você não iria matar ela?"

"Não… eu não vou me rebaixar a esse nível… viva a base de olho por olho e terminaremos em um mundo cego."

**Hector**

Saber que ele não tinha chance era uma coisa muito comum. Ouvia isso nas brigas, ouvia quando seu pai reclamava com ele sobre ter tentado fazer um feitiço perigoso mesmo sem poder fazer magia. Mas puta merda ele nunca achou uma sentença tão apropriada para uma situação quanto quando foi arremessado no chão. Limpando o sangue de seu nariz. Linnara permanecia firme em seu lugar.

“Ultima chance de me entregar a pedra, Hector.” Ela disse. Em um tom autoritario 

“Eu vou parar você…” Ele murmurou, juntando as forças restantes para se levantar, cambaleante. A mulher o encarou, séria.

“E como você pretende fazer isso?” Ela disse, em um tom sombrio. “Você não é capaz de me ferir.. Quem é você para me ameaçar, eu liberai a irá sobre Montroir… Eu não serei morta novamente.”

“Não! Não morta…” Ele murmurou. “Queimada!”

“Me queimar? Eu não sou desse mundo, Hector, nenhum fogo mortal pode me machucar.” Ela gargalhou com gosto, contudo, o rosto de seu aprendiz não se suavizou, enquanto ele lentamente pegava uma folha de papel amaçada de seu bolso.

“Não fogo mortal. Fogo das purgas!” Ele exclamou, mais alto que as gargalhadas da mulher, que subitamente parou de rir, curiosa.

“Esse feitiço está muito acima de seu nível.” Linnara gargalhou. “Hector. Não é um pedaço de papel que irá lhe permitir de fazer um feitiço como esse… E mesmo que consiga, eu irei continuar viva… E irei arrancar essa pedra do seu cadáver.” A mulher disse. Seu corpo subitamete dobrando de tamanho, e estalando como um assoalho velho. Seus dentes e olhos sumindo, dando espaço para completas orbes escuras e borradas. Hector engasgou de medo.

Ele tropeçou no chão. Encarar aquelas esferas negras era como olhar seu reflexo enquanto a vida se esvaia. Podendo se ver a luz ir embora. Hector estava paralisado de medo para conseguir fazer alguma coisa, era aquele seu fim? Depois de tanto tempo clamando pela morte, morreria logo quando a vida pareceu ganhar algum sentindo? Foi naquele segundo que se lembrou, não sabendo explicar por que, da sensação das mãos de Coral. Coral era real. Hector precisava sair dali, para dizer para o mais velho que ele não tinha mais medo!

Hector suspirou, murmurando ao feitiço, em alto e bom tom, vendo as labaredas roxas surgirem de seus dedos, e uma esfera de luz arrocheada. E sem esperar, ele a arremessou, com toda a força. A grande figura abriu um sorriso doentil

“Você errou…” Ela sussurou com a voz sinistra. Contudo, Hector apenas deu uma meia risada, limpando o nariz.

“Eu não estava mirando em você” Ele sorriu. Linnara demorou para compreender o que ele queria dizer, até sentir o calor das chamas consumindo a arvore dos enforcados. As almas dos aprissionados gritavam enquanto se viam finalmente livres de suas prisões corporeas, enquanto a nuvem de fumaça negra subia aos céus. Linnara gritou em desespero, quando ela mesma começou a arder nas brasas violetas. Se contorcendo enquanto o clarão iluminava as arvores a seu redor. E em um ato desesperado e de mais completo rancor, a pesada mão da besta ruiu contra o rosto do bruxo. A escuridão da visão falhando foi a ultima coisa que Hector veria, enquanto arvore e bruxa queimavam. O aprendiz havia superado a feiticeira.


	24. Cap;; 1.14;; Tout vas bien

**31 de Outubro, Montroir**

**Hector**

Era impressionante o quanto de roupa se conseguia economizar considerando o quão pouco havia trazido para a viagem. Mesmo que muitas de suas coisas estivessem consideravelmente maiores do que quando havia chegado ou estragadas depois de tudo aquilo. Quem poderia culpá-lo por emagrecer depois de tudo aquilo? Se esquecer de comer se viu como um hábito indesejado. Assim como um constante trabalho com que não se tinha forças para se executar. Ao menos aquilo havia acabado. Ao menos agora teria paz, ou era isso que ele precisou dizer a si mesmo enquanto terminava de fechar a bolsa em cima da cama no quarto do hotel escuro. Sua atenção foi roubada quando o felpudo e preguiçoso gato pulou na cama.

“Eu odeio esse quarto.” Raven miou para seu bruxo, enquanto afofava ao travesseiro branco sobre o terrivelmente feio cobertor verde e felpudo.

“Não se preocupe, vamos voltar para casa o quanto antes.” Hector assegurou, fazendo uma carícia gentil na cabeça do familiar. Raven apenas ronronou com o afago. Ele não disse uma palavra sequer, o que poderia dizer? Afague atrás da orelha? 

“A intenção é continuarmos lá?” O gato questionou, se distraindo com um fio que saia do travesseiro branco recém saído da lavagem. “Sabe… Você não está mais exilado.”

“Eu tenho uma vida em Paris, Raven, estive fora por muito tempo…” Ele murmurou em um sussurro, balançando a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos. “Além de que, podemos voltar nas férias, quando o clima esquentar novamente.” Ele suspirou baixo. “Depois disso tudo, eu e você merecemos férias. Quem sabe eu não lhe dou um arranhador novo de presente?”

“Para que? Eu tenho o sofá, tá de bom número pra mim” O gato perguntou.

“Sabe, agora que eu sei que você pode falar, me faria o favor de parar de destruir a mobília? Você não é um gato, é um espírito, não precisa sair quebrando coisas e outras coisas que gatos normais fazem.” Ele falou, colocando irritado uma camisa dentro da bolsa, sendo completamente ignorado pelo familiar que se pós a lamber o próprio pelo, miando ao final como se estivesse pagando de desentendido. “Você é um demoniozinho mesmo.” Ele resmungou, antes de ouvir uma batida suave na porta. Hector sequer teve tempo de abrir a porta por inteiro antes da figura pular para dentro, abraçando-lhe o pescoço, quase como um coala, e no caso Hector descobriu de uma forma não muito agradável que coalas abraçam forte.

“Infernos, Selene, a ideia era fazer uma surpresa, não matar ele.” Allistair deu de ombros, entrando no quarto com um cigarro de chocolate na boca. “Puta merda esse lugar parece meu quarto na faculdade, e isso não é um elogio.”

“Definitivamente não é.” Storm protestou, tapando o nariz ao entrar no quarto. O cheiro não era o dos mais agradáveis para alguém acostumados a lugares que cheiravam a riqueza. 

“O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?” Hector riu, levantando com dificuldade assim que Selene, talvez por misericórdia, optou por o soltar, deixando-o recuperar o fôlego perdido.

“Viemos dizer adeus, achou que iriamos te deixar aproveitar o dia em paz?” Jacob perguntou, inclinado junto à porta. “De jeito nenhum.” Ele alegou, com um meio sorriso no rosto.

“Vocês podiam ter esperado a hora do trem sair” Ele riu de volta, se sentando na cama. “Bem… parece que é isso. Meu último dia na cidade. Eu me sinto em um programa adolescente idiota onde eu vou ter que passar por uma despedida fofa e voltar na metade do caminho.” Ele gargalhou, passando a mão pelo cabelo ao olhar em volta. Para ser franco, ele esperava partir da cidade da mesma forma que havia chegado. Em silêncio e furtivo.

“Você sabe que não precisa ir.” Selene falou. E por um segundo se houve silêncio. Como se não houvesse mais ninguém no quarto, mesmo que ela apenas tivesse dito o que eles não tinham coragem para comentar. A wiccana olhou para baixo um tanto quanto envergonhada. “Digo… Você sabe que pode ficar aqui se quiser.”

“Eu tenho que voltar… Eu já fiz tudo que tinha que fazer por aqui.” Ele disse em um tom paciente. “E eu irei voltar o quanto antes possível para as férias e coisas do tipo. Eu… vim para cá para dizer para meu pai que não queria o dinheiro dele e acabei aqui, meses depois colocando fogo na bruxa mais poderosa do mundo. A vida é cheia de surpresas” Ele riu.

“Bem, pelo menos foram meses a quais não poderá se referir no futuro como sendo entediantes.” Storm ponderou, reencostado em uma mesa de centro. “Bem… Eu acho que é hora de falar sobre o elefante na sala… Vocês acham que acabou?”

“Eu diria que se não acabou eles ao menos estão fracos demais e com estamina de menos.” Hector o respondeu, pensativo. “A Deusa deles está queimada, maioria do culto foi preso ou executado, Tomoe desapareceu e Jane… vocês sabem o que aconteceu com ela… Mesmo que o culto não tenha acabado, eu acho que agora que eles não acham que tem um Deus na terra, acho que vão se acalmar. Eles ao menos não vão mais dar dor de cabeça. Bem” Ele balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos negativos que ainda não queriam parar de remoer sua mente. “Eu não sei vocês, mas eu preciso de um poutine com bastante molho antes de ir” Ele sorriu, olhando para os presentes. Mesmo que logo o assunto tivesse mudado para algo repentinamente mais confortável, uma questão ainda incomodava completamente a mente de Hector, muitas para ser franco, mas aquela, aquela estranhamente o preocupava. Mas o que a Linnara quis falar, naquela noite de tempestade, antes de morrer?

**Carlos**

O brasileiro suspirou ao se sentar em meio a varanda, a xícara de café quente a seu lado enquanto via as gotas de chuva caírem sobre o mar de folhas alaranjadas que cobriam o chão. Poucas foram as vezes em que Kerl se manifestava em momentos de plenitude e calma como aquela. Mas lá estava ele. Em pé junto a uma das pilastras de madeira, encarando o nevoeiro que cercava as casas, era como estar sozinho em meio ao nada. A um nada calmo demais para ser visto como um incômodo.

O curativo feito no rosto de Carlos ainda doía, embora ao menos tivesse uma cicatriz legal na boca; Carlos, por fim, percebeu que Kerl tinha muitas coisas o que falar. Ele o conhecia como a palma da sua mão, eram apenas duas faces da mesma moeda, e como não saber o que você mesmo está sentindo?

“Sabe o que eu sinto saudades de casa?” Kerl começou, em um suspiro baixo. “Eu lembro como eram os jardins lá em casa… Sabe, o cheiro de terra quando o Marcos voltava com as mãos cheias de lama” Ele riu-se baixo. “Aqui tudo parece tão igual…”

“Você tem razão…” Ele respondeu. Sem um pingo de pressa na voz ao tomar outro gole longo. “Mas não é isso que você queria perguntar.” Ele disse, de forma suave, notando a inquietude de Kerl.

“Por que não disse para ninguém que não matamos Tomoe.” Ele dessa vez foi direto, sem um pingo de vontade em procrastinar. Mas outra pergunta completou a sentença. “E por que não me deixou matá-la? Você queria isso.”

“Seria mais seguro para ela se achassem que matamos e demos o corpo para algum animal na floresta.” Ele disse, olhando para sua ‘outra metade’. Ele pensou por um tempo antes de ter certeza que aquelas eram mesmas suas palavras. “E eu sabia que não era o certo a se fazer… Eu derramei muito sangue para tentar provar para minha família alguma coisa, e Phryne foi a única mulher a me ver e não ver um monstro ou um instrumento. Se eu fizesse algo a Tomoe… Eu não estaria falhando comigo apenas, estaria falhando com ela. E nem ela nem o bebê tem culpa de nada… Eu não quero apenas mover a roda de ódio."

“Mas você queria machucar ela. Pelo que ela fez conosco! Então… Então por quê não o fez?” Kerl perguntou. Frustração parecia evidente em sua voz, mas Carlos apenas parecia tranquilo demais para se preocupar com aquilo.

“E faria alguma diferença enforcar ela ou não? Querer e poder algo não significa que eu deva fazer.” Ele respondeu, em uma voz limpa. E para sua surpresa, Kerl apenas gargalhou, como se tivesse escutado a melhor das piadas depois de anos

“Essa garota realmente conseguiu te mudar.” Ele disse, antes de deixar seu sorriso morrer novamente. 

“Não. Eu diria que ela só me ajudou a ver que eu não precisava continuar me banhando em sangue.” Carlos respondeu. “Eu me deixei levar por tanto tempo em rancor que eu criei irá por nada.” Ele proclamou, com um suspiro antes de dar de ombros. Segurando com cuidado a caneca. “Eu decidi que vou me converter… Eu acho que eu tá na hora de eu fazer uma faxina na minha vida… E mandar a família se foder.” Ele gargalhou, notando o estranho olhar de Kerl, que subitamente sorriu.

“Eu tô orgulhoso." Kerl riu, se sentando ao lado de sua outra metade. “Eu esperei muito tempo até você ganhar alguns neurônios descentes. Não ouse perder ela.” Ele falou se referindo a Phryne. “Eu finalmente tenho que ir.”

“Para onde você vai?”

“Embora… Você não precisa mais de mim.” Kerl disse simplista. “Eu simplesmente sou você Carlos, a metade da moeda que fizeram você acreditar que tinha que ser. Você finalmente cresceu, seu merdinha.” Ele riu baixo, colando a cabeça no ombro do companheiro. “Eu achei que eu estaria com medo… Mas parece mais com acordar.”

“Eu não quero que vá embora.” Carlos disse, em uma tonalidade preocupada. “Eu preciso de você.”

“Eu sempre vou estar aqui, idiota.” Ele disse, dando um soquinho no ombro de Carlos. “Sempre que ouvir aquela voz chata na consciência, ou ficar mal ou até mesmo quando finalmente tomar coragem de chamar Phryne pra sair, eu vou estar aqui. Você não precisa de mim, por que você sou eu, e eu sou você.” Ele disse, em um tom relaxado. E assim ambos permaneceram em silêncio, vendo a chuva cair, enquanto pouco a pouco Kerl simplesmente evaporou no ar, como flocos de neve quando a primavera se aproximava. Carlos apenas tomou um gole longo do café, enquanto o espaço a seu lado se tornava vazio, como se jamais tivesse sido ocupado, e novamente, o brasileiro apenas se permitiu observar em silêncio a chuva cair. Kerl era apenas uma parte de si criada por ódio. Contudo, naquele momento, Carlos não sentia mais ódio.

A porta atrás dele se abriu, e em silêncio, uma phryne simplesmente se sentou ao seu lado, trazendo uma coberta de crochê, sentado ao lado do homem e colocando sua cabeça ao ombro dele.

“Vamos para dentro… Podemos fazer pipoca e ver algum filme… Que tal?” A mais jovem perguntou, se deixando acomodar no calor provindo do corpo do brasileiro, aconchegante quanto ao vento que soprava a dupla, indiferente ao vento e à neblina. 

“Só preciso de um tempinho aqui.” Ele falou, deixando um beijo na testa da canadense, levando a mão de forma suave à cintura da moça, trazendo-a para mais perto. “E… Phy? Obrigado por não ter me entregado aquele dia.”

“Bem… Eu também fico feliz que Selene tenha me convencido a não te entregar.” Ela sussurrou, dando um beijo demorado na bochecha do brasileiro. E por um longo tempo permaneceram ali, sentados na sacada, canecas em mãos e cobertor nos ombros, com nada mais do que a chuva e o calor um do outro, Carlos sequer notou o tempo passar. O sentimento de paz era atemporal, cada segundo poderia demorar anos, e cada ano poderia levar uma hora, mas Carlos não poderia se importar menos com isso. Quando Carlos já estimou estar de tarde, ele simplesmente se levantou, com o cotoco de pessoa nos braços, e juntos voltaram para o aconchego da residência, onde Phryne pode finalmente descansar em paz, e Carlos suspirar, livre das preocupações que o atordoavam. E em um ato de liberdade, se conteve em se jogar ao sofá, não demorando para cair no sono. 

**Safiya**

“Se você tiver se machucado, sabe que pode falar comigo, eu posso quebrar qualquer um na porrada.” Andromeda pigarrou, enquanto terminava de encarar preocupado ao curativo na bochecha da bengalesa, que apenas riu suave. Sentada em uma cadeira de madeira na cafeteria próxima do centro da cidade, a dupla de moças se viam naquele lugar a talvez pouco mais de meia hora. O brownie de matchá pela metade no prato da advogada.

“Eu estou bem.” A moça confirmou com uma risada, um tanto quanto nervosa pelo pseudo encontro com sua crush. Era um encontro formal por assim dizer. Andromeda havia disfarçado a situação sobre o pretexto de que precisavam discutir questões importantes. Mesmo que Dantes Blanchard tivesse aparecido na hora planejada, e sem eles haveria consideravelmente maior derramamento de sangue, mas mesmo assim, ainda ficou recaido sobre o colo de Safiya, decidir o que recairia sobre Dantes, em punição a sua traição sobre a cidade. “E você? Eles machuraram você? Você está bem?!” Ela perguntou euforica

“Hey, eu tó bem” Ela falou, com as bochechas um tanto vermelhas quando notou que a moça segurava gentilmente sua mão, Safiya tendo um pequeno gay panic ao notar o que estava fazendo, afastando quase que rapido demais a sua mão da de Andromeda, deixando a sensação de dedos quentes e rudes com calos para trás.

“Bem… Temos que manter o foco,não?” A moça murmurou, envergonhada passando gentilmente uma mecha de cabelo por trás de sua orelha.

“Bem. Se você quer ir logo para o elefante na sala… Não podemos fazer nada com Dantes sem causar revolta. Querendo ou não, sem a ajuda dele estariamos fodidos. Além de que, poderiamos causar algum atrito. A soberba ainda é o clã mais poderoso e com mais contatos.”

“Então resumindo… Não podemos fazer nada.” A Bengalesa murmurou, massageando as temporas, sabendo que por infortuno do destino, Andromeda tinha razão. Dantes ainda era a pessoa mais poderosa daquela cidade, e Safiya pessoalmente não era a mais apta para atribuir punições, ela era advogada, não juíza, aquilo deveria ser atribuido a alguém como Jane, mesmo que soubessem que seu veredito seria tedensioso, porém, sequer isso se mostrava viavél, considerando que a mulher simplesmente aparentou desaparecer. Roupas e bem pessoais levados deixavam a entender que ela havia deixado a cidade e retornado para inglaterra, e nesse momento deveria estar bebendo chá em Bristol enquanto aproveitava a paz angariada em esforço. “Eu… Não realmente sei o que podemos fazer.”

“Poderiamos empurrar ele da escada e fingir que ele tropeçou.” foi a sugestão de Andromeda antes de notar o olhar de um Safiya que evidentemente não faria aquilo. “Estou apenas brincando… Você é a senhora direito, por fim eu comia ele no cacete, ele não aguenta dez minutos de porrada comigo.”

“Não vamos fazer isso por varios motivos, Andy.” Safiya alegou, vissivelmente preocupad com o descontrole da crush, mas se contendo em limpar a garganta e tomar um gole do seu chá de bolhas. Céus era terrivel o fato de que o primeiro encontro que teria com a Andy seria daquela forma, mas são os ossos do oficio. “Podemos… Pedir que ele se afaste da gestão do clã. Mesmo que temporariamente, talvez como uma advertência ou tempo para pensar no que ele anda fazendo.”

“Estariamos praticamente dando ferias a ele.” Ela disse, dando de ombros ao olhar para a bengalesa. “No primeiro momento ele voltava, isso se ele não estiver de saco cheio e aproveitar para descansar, o que não vai nos ajudar em nada.” 

“Eu sei, mas não temos ideia melhor.” Ela suspirou. Não é como se realmente pudessem fazer muito na situação, se contendo em apenas tomar um gole da bebida fria, como se tentasse afogar sua inquietude em algo adocicado para quebrar a acidez que borbulhava em seu estomago. Ela pensava em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo, parecia genuinamente preocupada com tudo aquilo, afinal, havia sido praticamente atirada naquela zona onde nenhuma pessoa parecia realmente interresada em lidar no momento. Contudo, a sensação da mão rude de Andromeda tirou-a desse curto devaneio, Safiya levantando um pouco os olhos para encarar a californiana.

“Hey… Eu sei que isso não é a melhor coisa do mundo, e sei mais ainda que é uma merda não ter ideia melhor.” Ela falou, tentando timidamente se por no lugar da moça. “Mas você já está fazendo mais que metade dessa cidade que está mais preocupada com os proprios ovos e com quem vão transar agora que tem mais tempo… Você está fazendo um bom trabalho.” Ela assegurou, com um meio sorriso no rosto. Safiya devolveu ao mesmo, e ambas permaneceram por um bom tempo como duas idiotas se encarando, confortáveis demais para dizerem algo.

“Bem… Eu…” Andromeda murmurou, tentando manter a pose de durona, antes de limpar a garganta. “O que você me diz de, sabe, depois dessa reunião, eu e você irmos ver um filme? Sabe pra tirarr isso da cabeça.” A estadunidense sugeriu, dando um meio sorriso.

“Eu adoraria.” Ela falou, se levantando prontamente de sua cadeira. Talvez um tanto quanto ansiosa. “Então está decidio… A punição de Dantes por seus crimes contra a paz na cidade serão afastamento da direção do clã.”

“Sem uma gota de sangue derramada” Andromeda completou, quase que em um lamento, quando seguiu ao ato de sua companhia e se pondo de pé, suspirando ao encarar a janela a alguns metros de onde estavam sentadas. Uma parte de Andromeda cismava em a lembrar que aquela era uma decisão da qual possivelmente iriam se arrepender posteriormente. Aquilo era suave demais, e o medo de que Dantes saisse lucrando em sua punição eraa algo real, além de que, quem iria o suceder? um fantoche? uma eleição? Bem, ela optou por não esquentar a cabeça com aquilo, não hoje pelo menos. E assim ambas sairam, lado a lado e enquanto riam vez ou outra pela conversa que ia e vinha sem real assunto direto. Ambas apreciaram ao tempo de paz e a tarde que havia passado. Em um estalo de dedos amigável. Que poderia ter durado anos se perguntassem a Andromeda ou a Safiya.

**Sextus**

“Eu agradeço pela ajuda… Eu sou terrivel com isso.” Sextus riu-se baixo, limpando com o antebraço a rosto sujo de farinha, enquanto conferia a receita anotada no velho e bem conservado livro de capa vermelha, conferindo se o peso dos ingredientes para o recheio estavam correntos. “Minha tia fazia a melhor torta de abobora do ocidente, pena que ela parou com a cozinha e eu nunca tive jeito… E sem querer ser rude, mas como aprendeu a cozinhar tão bem sendo cego?”

“Quando se cuida de um monte de crianças ao mesmo tempo e seus olhos são um cachorro, você acaba pegando o jeito.” O homem disse com um dar de ombros, sequer dando atenção ao comentario enquanto terminava de sovar a massa para a torta. “E acima de tudo eu não podia deixar você leva uma bomba de esterco para o baile de halloween da Zarina, ela possivelmente iria te matar.”

“Ninguém mandou ela convidar um Balaur que não sabe cozinhar.” Ele disse, enquanto despejava a nos moscada na mistura, pegando uma pequena colher de sobremesa e a levando para perto de Wakhan. “Diga ‘ah’ ” ele sorriu.

“Precisa de mais gengibre.”

“É uma torta, não pastilha para tosse.” Ele retrucou, pegando uma colherada e dando para Maokai que se sentiu terrivelmente satisfeito em ajudar na degustação. “E mais uma coisa… Por que você parou de me odiar tão repentinamente?” Ele perguntou, logo notando a demora do homem para responder, como se pensasse bem em sua resposta. Sextus se contentou a encarar o belo especime. Cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo mal feito, um suete dobrado nas mangas e um avental branco, ele poderia ser um policial muito irritante, mas ao menos tinha uma boa aparencia, e sua presença era estranhamente reconfortante.

“Eu acho que… Meu odio por você nasceu por muitas coisas. Você é superficial, elitista, um babaquinha arrogante, é um tanto quanto estupido, além de que sua voz é muito irritante…”

“Ok caralho já entendi.” O bruxo resmungou, dando um murro no braço de Wakhan, sabendo que possivelmente ele não teria sentindo nada.

“Mas acho que em partes ele também nasceu do meu amor por Linnara… Eu era devoto a ela a ponto de te odiar simplesmente por odiar ela, e acho que depois de tudo isso, valeria a pena dar um tiro no escuro.”

“Uma decisão terrível, na verdade.” Sextus disse, com a maior naturalidade do mundo, antes de soltar um riso baixo, olhando para o recheio alaranjado. “Mas… Eu fico feliz que tenha tomado essa decisão”

“Eu também.” Ele respondeu. Aquela foi a primeira vez que Sextus viu Wakhan sorrir, mesmo que apenas por um instante, antes de ambos voltarem a trabalhar em paz, quase que em um ritmo cincronizado enquanto logo o cheiro da torta iria impestar a cozinha. Tempos se passaram antes de que a dupla pudesse ver a perfeita obra de arte alaranjada fora do forno e posta para descansar sobre a bancada. Eles até que conseguiam fazer alguma coisa descente quando não estavam brigando.

“Hi five?”

“Nem fodendo.” Wakhan respondeu, emburrado, mas logo levantou a mão. “... Hi-five” Ele sorriu ladino.

  
  


**Hector**

“Você está pronto?” A voz de Dantes chamou a atenção do moreno, acordando-o de seu pequeno transe. O moreno se virando para trás a fim de encarar seu progenitor, ele concordou em silêncio. Era estranho entrar naquele escritorio, havia lhe sido roibido a entrada desde de que se conhecia por gente, e mesmo assim, havia sido pedido para que entrasse. Ele não sabe por quanto tempo ele encarou a fotografia antiga.

“Sim… Eu só estou dando uma olhada.” Ele respondeu, quando o homem parou a seu lado. Encarando a fotografia da familia, era antiga, e ele conseguia ver muito todos perfeitamente alinhados. “Aquele terninho era insuportável.”

“Eu sei, era impossivel manter você naquilo.” Ele riu baixo, por pouco tempo, antes de limpar a garganta. “Quando você chegou na cidade você veio atrás de uma coisa… E eu não acho que seria certo você ir embora sem.” O homem disse, levantando um envelope amarelo para o rapaz. “Você agora está independente Hector… Não vai mais precisar disso, ou ter que me aturar.” Ele murmurou, recebendo um rapido olhar do homem a seu lado. Dantes esperou para que ele pegasse ao pedaço de papel, contudo ele apenas sorriu de forma suave, voltando sua atenção a fotografia.

“Quando eu cheguei aqui… Eu realmente teria adorado pegar esse envelope e ir embora, mas… mas eu não vejo mais necessidade disso.” Hector disse, calmamente. “Eu achava que esse pedaço de papel seria meu passaporte para a independencia. Saber que não precisaria mais vir para cá, ou ver você. Fugir dos meus problemas ou mudar a atenção para outra coisa. Mas… Eu entendi que isso seriam só folhas de papel… Eu não preciso disso.” Ele disse, devolvendo calmamente o envelope para a bancada. “Eu não quero saber que minha independencia partiu de você.”

“Isso é um presente… Não sua independencia… Considere como meu pedido de desculpas.”

“Dantes Blanchard pedindo desculpas? O que deu em você?” Ele gargalhou baixo, encarando a estante de livros, os olhos passando por cada fotografia e lembrança. “Por que você me odiava tanto?” Ele perguntou, calmo, Dantes estranhou a suavidade e calma em sua voz, mas logo ele dobrou os braços, enconstando-se na mesa

“Eu não te odiava… Não de verdade pelo menos.” Ele disse, pensativo. “Você sempre foi muito para mim, você e seu irmão… Eu tinha medo.” Ele murmurou, chamando a atenção de Hector. “Eu fiquei tão cego pelo medo de achar que eu havia feito algo errado para que você não tivesse poderes que achava que tinha que descontar em você. pensava que se pressionasse o bastante, talvez uma hora acontecesse… A verdade é que eu sou um velho covarde, Hector. E no fundo eu achava que estava fazendo pelo seu bem, mas estava fazendo pelo bem do meu proprio ego. Eu esquecia que você era meu filho… E eu sinto muito pot isso”

“Você… Falando que está errado?” Ele perguntou, depois de um breve silêncio, com certeza ele havia apanhado ou algo assim. Contudo Hector se conteve a soltar um suspiro longo. “Eu não culpo você… Eu me achava quebrado por tanto tempo, e tudo me machucou por muito tempo. Mas eu agradeço que tenha sido sincero comigo. Eu não posso simplesmente falar que está tudo bem… Você é meu sangue, mas não significa que tudo pode ser justificado… Mas saber que você se arrepende, é um bom primeiro passo.” O parisiense sorriu, e ambos ficaram ali, emergidos em silêncio por alguns poucos instantes antes de irem embora, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Hector não havia sentido medo de seu pai.

Hector demorou mais no abraço do que havia planejado, mas estava longe de ser sua culpa se Selene era tão boa em abraçar. Um sentimento nostalgico passou pela espinha de Hector ao olhar em volta. Quando havia chegado ele se recordava muito bem de apenas seu tio estar lá, agora ele se via se despedindo de mais de dez pessoas, e aquilo era de alguma forma ua sensação boa, que fazia seu peito borbulhar em uma sensação aconchegante. Mas Hector sabia que Coral não estaria ali… Hector também não reclamaria.

Nas semanas que procederam seu despertar no hospital, Hector teve que descobrir da pior maneira possível que havia sido uma moeda de troca, em uma carta deixada por Magnus antes dele supostamente ter se enforcado e sido encontrado alguns dias depois. Desde aquele dia, Coral e Hector não se viam mais com frequencia, Hector, frustrado e se sentindo usado, logo partiu da casa de seu antigo professor, sem sequer se despedir. Hector poderia passar mais tempo descansascando aquela ferida rescente, se não tvesse sido acometido por um choroso Allistair que praticamente se jogou em seus braços, aos prantos, enquanto o trio de homens mais altos não sabiam se ajudavam o amado a parar de chorar ou se correriam o risco de perderem a mão no processo.

“Você precisa ir mesmo?” Ele murmurou choroso, saindo de cima do moreno e limpano o nariz e os olhos. “Merda… Eu não to chorando, foi só a opressão da burguesia sobre o proletariado que caiu no meu olho.” Ele resmungou, olhando ameaçador para uma senhoria que pareceu tocada com a emoção do britânico, foi precisa muita força para não mandar aquela mulher a merda.

“Eu preciso… Mas eu prometo que volto logo.” Ele assegurou, abraçando carinhosamente a figura, que apenas se cedeu a retribuir ao ato. O rapaz finalmente deu espaço para que as demais despedidas acontecessem, era um sentimento estranho dizer adeus, mesmo que fosse algo temporario, eram palavras tão estranhas para algué que nunca havia precisado se despedir.

“Vê se lembra de ligar.” Jacob sorriu, dando um soquinho fraco no ombro de Hector. “Eu acho que não vamos ter tanta animação sem você. Só lembra de avisar antes de termos que enfrentar uma Deusa sobrenatural” Ele gargalhou, antes de suspirar alto, bagunçando o cabelo do moreno. “Da proxima vez que vier, a gente vai estar aqui.”

“Obrigado…” Ele sorriu de volta, vendo Zarina se aproximando

“Eu não podia deixar você com essas comidas de lugares estranhas.” A mulher fungou. “Achei melhor preparar algo para sua viagem querido.” Ela disse, beijando a testa do rapaz ao entregar uma travessa coberta. “Boa viagem querido.” Ela sorriu doce. O ultimo a se despedir foi Eros, embora, pouco antes de Hector subir no trem, tivesse sido abordado pelo homem, que lhe fizera estranhas perguntas sobre coisas como o sonho que havia comentado ter tido sobre a cidade em chamas e sobre cores.

“Uhm… E tinha um arbusto de mimo de venus.” Ele comentou, pensativo.

“Você não quer dizer macieira ou algo assim?” Ele o questionou, vendo o rapaz simpesmente negar a com a cabeça.

“Não, era mimo de venus, com certeza.” Ele disse, sem realmente entender a pergunta, logo subindo no trem. Estava no auge da noite quando Hector viu a cidade se afastando de vista, enquanto tudo terminava da mesma forma que começou. Ao som de metal friccionado e o frio pairando no ar.

**Eros**

“Nós não podemos ir para casa? Eu quero transar!” O britânico murmurou manhoso e impaciente, se jogando em uma mesa próxima, puxando uma risada de Eros que logo se viu arrumando o casaco sobre uma cadeira. “Tá tarde, e eu quero sexo selvagem e depois comer bolinho!” O britanico xingou, fazendo cara de birrento que Eros sinceramente achou ua coisa adoravél.

“Eu só preciso terminar de catalogar uma coisa e eu juro que vamos para casa.” o blackwood sussurou, dando um celinho demorado nos lábios do britanico que apenas o encarou focar atenção no trabalho. “Zarina pediu para que eu terminasse de arquivar o caso da Linnara caso fosse necéssario… Eu tenho que guardar a autopsia com as fotos e textos que encontramos, e por isso precisava de um depoimento de Hector sobre a ultima coisa que faltava.” Ele explicou, enquanto conferia a resma de papeis a sua frente, os dedos longos e claros alcançando a pasta azul, ele agradecia a si mesmo tão ter jantado ainda quando abriu-a para conferir as fotos. Contudo algo lhe chamou atenção.

“Que estranho…” Ele murmurou a si mesmo, passando os olhos pelas fotos. “Parece que as fraturas foram feitas com espaço de tempo…” Ele murmurou, chamando indiretamente atenção de Allistair que levantou a cabeça.

“Tipo uma pedra caiu nela ou um bicho torceu?” O britanico sugeriu, sentando em cima da mesa no centro da biblioteca para prestar melhor atenção.

“Não, mas como se tivessem sido… como se tivessem sido propositalmente demorados.” Ele praticamente arfou a sentença, olhando confuso para Allistair. 

“Você está dizendo que a anticristo lá… foi torturada?”

“Pelo que parece… A fratura nas pernas e nos braços foram mais antigas, mas esse corte no estomago...apesar de profundo e visivelmente doloroso, parece que houve outro corte superficial por cima… mais antigo do que o dos braços e pernas. Alguém tentou abri-la viva.” Ele arfou, sentindo seu estomago se revirar, aquilo era doentio.

“Isso não faz sentido… Ela mais do que qualquer um poderia se defender de qualquer coisa, e se o corte foi antes das pernas e dos braços, ela poderia simplesmente ter comido a pessoa no cacete… Ela estava drogada ou dopada?”

“Não, não parece haver nada de errado com ela… mas como aqui diz, ela foi praticamente drenada… Puta merda isso fica cada vez pior.” Ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, antes de dar uma olhada em algo que lhe chamou atenção. Parecia uma pequeno bilhete, escondido em meio as folhas, pequeno demais para poder ser visto, uma pequena sentença de palavras. “Isso é estranho…”

“Tem algo nisso que não pareça estranho?”

“Não é isso… É que bem, parece que cogitaram fazer um exame para saber se houve algum tipo de violência sexual… Mas parece que de algum forma as genitalias dela… simplesmente apodreceram?” Ele deu em ombros. “E um tipo bem avançado de decomposição.” 

“Eca.”

“Bem. E pela dificuldade em…” Ele começou, parando ao notar algo. “Allistair, faça um favor e pegue aquele livro de biologia… Por favor?” Ele murmurou, apontando tremulo para a estante, Allistair não conseguia compreender, mas Eros parecia terrivelmente amedro, e Allistair não queria discutir com ele assim, então logo foi atrás do velho livro avermelhado, colocando-o na mesa. Eros o folheou quase que desesperado. Colocando o polegar em uma pagina. Ele ficou mais branco do que já era. “gonadotrofina coriônica… Haviam pequenos resquicios de gonadotrofina coriônica no corpo dela.”

“Tá mas pode traduzir? Eu não entendi porra nenhuma, parece nome de remedio pra gonorreia.”

“Significa que ela estava gravida, Allistair.” Ele disse, quase que incredulo de suas proprias palavras. “Ela estava gravida quando foi torturada e morta, e arremesada naquele buraco.” 

“Mas… O que aconteceu com o bebê?”

“Eu não faço ideia mas… Muito dos orgãos dela sumiram o que deixa a desejar que foram roubados ou….”

“Ou?”

“... Ou quem fez isso com ela, comeu seus orgãos… E muito provavelmente o feto também.” Ele murmurou. “E pela forma como as cisas aqui dentro estão… Quem matou ela estava procurando alguma coisa. Eu… Eu acho que ele estava procurando exatamento o feto.”

“Isso é doentio… Mas por que alguém faria isso?”

“Eu não faço ideia.” Ele disse. Até que uma ideia indesejável surgiu em sua cabeça. “E se… tivermos entendido tudo errado?”

“Uhm?”

“Esse tempo todo nos achavamos que Linnara era realmente o anticristo… mas e se ela fosse só uma bruxa poderosa?”

“Isso não faz sentido, nos dois vimos ela e o fogo no parquinho que ela fez.”

“Nos vimos que ela voltou, mas não fisicamente… Ela não realmente voltou da vida.”

“E?”

“E se ela não fosse o principe das trevas em si… Mas estivessem carregando ele no ventre?” Ele perguntou, o rosto de Allistair murchou. “Quem melhor para carregar o principe das trevas do que a bruxa mais forte do mundo? Ninguém poderia suportar isso fora ela. Ela disse que tinha algo para falar com a antiga governanta antes de morrer, e se ela quisesse fazer isso? Avisar que estava gravida?”

“Mas se isso fosse verdade… Ninguém conseguiria tocar no bebê, além que Lúcifer está sumido a muito tempo, o anticristo deveria ser filho dele.”

“Não necessariamente… O principe das trevas deveria ser filho de um espirito poderoso, qualquer demonio de alta patente em tese poderia tentar isso, mas seria a pior afronta e declaração de guerra contra todos… Por isso foi feito em segredo, o progenitor do bebê manteve tudo em segredo para não chamar atenção, enquanto possivelmente se prepara para a guerra.”

“Mas quem? Quem poderia fazer isso?” Ele perguntou, euforico enquanto encarava ao Blackwood que pensou por um tempo em silêncio. “Eros… E se o sonho que o Hector teve… tiver relação com isso? E se ela estivesse tentando nos dizer quem era?”

“Não faz sentido, nenhum demonio tem mimo de venus como… nenhum demonio tem mimo de venus como simbolo… por que é o simbolo de um dos sete arcanjos.” Eros murmurou, correndo rumo a estante e puxando violentamente um livro velho, o pondo sobre a mesa. “A cidade em chamas… a estatua de sal… a cor rosa… São simbolos de um dos inimigos jurados do inferno… Hector não estava sonhando com Montroir… Linnara estava mostrando Sodoma. . Linnara estava falando de Samuel ”

“Quem?” Allistair perguntou, confuso. Vendo Eros ler a descrição escrita no livro.

“Das sete virtudes capitais. Aquele que procura Deus e que ama acima de todos, O Arcanjo Samuel do Amor. Aquele que destruiu sodoma… Isso significa que quem criou o anticristo era Asmodeus, indo contra a sua neutralidade… E ele acaba de declarar guerra contra todo o inferno. Ele não estava neutro, ele estava apenas esperando a hora certa” Ele murmurou. “Samuel e Asmodeus são nemesis por representarem coisas contrarias, um representa o amor incodicional e o outro a lúxuria unicamente carnal… Samuel foi o arcanjo encarregado de destruir o reino de Asmodeus quando o falso Deus considerou a cidade podre..”

“Linnara não tinha peões no inferno… Ela que era o peão de Asmodeus… E esse tempo todo ela tentou avisar que tinha algo maior por trás!”

“E mandamos ela de volta para o inferno… No dia com maior concentração de poder mágico… Nos temos que contar para Zarina, para não fazer a festa e nos preparar para o pior!” Eros exclamou, levantando e andando rapido em direção a sua bolsa, atrás de seu celular, apenas para ver a tela piscar freneticamente e uma voz sem animo pairar pelo ar. O barulho das portas fechando com um estrondo.

“Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum… Está quase na hora do grande show de halloween.” A voz que pairou no ar logo foi reconhecida por Eros. Era a voz de Linnara


End file.
